Servant of Darkness
by Katonus
Summary: To change one thing, is to change everything. Changing yourself means that you can't see the world the same way as yesterday. The world is a beautiful place, but beauty is in the eye of the beholder.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, some other guy does…some guy who I wish I was….but I'm not jealous I swear!

As far as I know I'm not making any money off this, though with my current financial affairs I've stop being sure when I am and am not getting paid…and that should scare you.

Disclaimer 2: This is a ReWright! ….reright? rewritten…rewrite! Yes ReWrite! That being said not much will change…ok…not so much a rewrite as editing. I can't say that I'll do this for every chapter. A few I lost the originals and ended up copying the uploaded chapters back from fanfic. Just to clear this up for anyone who is just starting to read.

Ningenkai ... is the realm/dimension/plane of existence where Naruto and the elemental countries exist.  
Ningen ... is an inhabitant of Ningenkai, regardless of if they are a summon, a demon born on Ningenkai, human, or a rat.  
Human ... is the species also referred to as Homo sapiens

I will need to correct their positioning in later chapters as I haven't gotten to editing them all yet. But for people who complained, and asked why I bothered with "ningen" instead of just saying "human" this is the reason.

"Troublesome" Normal speech  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or in speech they're like those pesky 'air quotes' like dr. evil does from Austin Powers "fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome_" words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome**" jutsu

* * *

"Alright, all of your paper work is in order sir," turning to see her assigned partner, Endo Jotoro returning after checking into a disturbance, "Endo-san would you please signal the gates opens" called Nakao Harada, a newly promoted chuunin.

"Nakao-san, I would but," Endo Jotoro, paused as he arrived holding a scroll, "Kano-san handed me this and said to check for _it_." He motioned Nakao away from the merchant then quietly read the scroll for them. "Approximately one hour before the guard changed the Gaki no Kyuubi was chased out, by chuunins, we expect that it will try to sneak in some time either around lunch or dinner either tomorrow or the next day. Despite the estimation it may try to enter earlier than expected, therefore check all entrants thoroughly incase it tries to use them to sneak into Konoha. Destroy this scroll after you've read it."

Harada sighed as she walked back to the merchant to explain, as discreetly as possible, that security had just been heightened and a thorough search of his wagon was necessary. Starting the search, Harada sighed again, 'I don't know which is worse, the demon who attacked us, or the people who torture the demon.' Pushing such thoughts out of her mind she lifted the tarp that the merchant was covering his goods with. 'Great, an instant ramen shipment…Ayame-chan is going to be _thrilled_ that her competitors will be having a sale…but I thought that the 'demon gaki' loves all ramen, I'm surprised that he, isn't here.' Sighing again, she replaced the tarp, and ducked to look under the cart, coming face to face with a tanned blonde boy with whiskers marks wasn't the first thing she expected. Gasping and recoiling, she regained her wits quickly.

"Nakao-san!" Jotoro said as he started over to her, "What's wrong? Is _the gaki_ there?"

Glancing down at the pleading and fearful eyes of 'the gaki' Harada sighed and said "No, it was just a piece of tarp that flashed in my face as I looked under." Hearing her partner stop, relax, and go back to post, she ducked under again and saw the startled eyes of the child. Motioning for the boy to be silent she whispered "If you promise to ruin or take at least half of these, I'll let you in. Win-win." Watching the boy nod vigorously with a broad smile Harada loudly said to Jotoro, "It's clear, signal him in."

Standing up and following the cart to the gate Harada thought "Well, that answers that question, if that boy is a demon then the village must be hell spawn."

Sighing inwardly, Harada knew that for the next 2 days of her assignment she was going to be checking all the carts. The boy never was seen too soon after being run out, well not in open public at least, she always saw him at Icharaku's ramen. She felt that she might have to warn the two that their valued customer probably wasn't going to be eating as much from them for a while. Harada hoped the boy would not say anything about it to them, she was going to have to end her shift early today to try and catch him for his dinner visit to Icharaku's.

'Damn I almost forgot that it isn't even lunch time yet he'll go then.' Feeling her hope drain she though 'I know way too much about that boy, Ayame-chan, this is your fault.'

As the wagon pulled through Konoha the boy listened to the dull roar of daily activities, trying to make sure that he didn't hear anyone calling out "Uchiha-san." After the wagon had pulled to a stop, the young blonde began to look around at everything he could see, mostly just the ankles and lower legs of people passing the cart by, with gritty and stained buildings in the background. The boy looked to his right, seeing only one pair of legs coming and going infrequently, and it was into a dark alley.

While watching for a little pattern or timing to whoever was doing the unloading, he thought back to the nice, but strange, lady at the gate. At first he though she was going to scream out and get him beaten down again. 'She didn't yell at me and she told that guy I wasn't there and let me in…and she promised me something. I wonder what it is.'

Making up his mind, he released the underside of the wagon, and let himself down to the ground quietly. He waited until the person had turned around, likely with arms full of…'stuff,' before he began to get from under the cart. Once the man, turned into the doorway, he ran by as quickly and quietly as he could. Turing past the edge of the building, he heaved a sigh of relief, noticing that it didn't lead right into the market place. He knew these alleys; he was about 5 minuets from his apartment, if he wasn't attacked.

After relaxing for only a moment, the boy got prepared to make the trek back to his meager apartment. Closing his eyes, and focusing on his sense of smell he noticed a few, unfamiliar scents. 'One is the smell of clean cotton, and the other is salt and water. Salt and water, they're like…opposites it's so weird.'

Pushing the new smells out of his mind for now, the boy focused on smelling the most recent and lethal impedance to his getting home via the alleys, exploding notes. Usually left on the ground face down, so that when he stepped on it, it would attach to his sandal and stay with him until it exploded, the notes' backs looked like any other paper-trash that he was used to stepping on. Remembering his first, and what he planned on being his last, run in with the paper bombs.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He was headed home along one of the normal roads, ignoring the constant hate filled glares, occasionally jumping out of the way when someone spat at him. To him it actually was a good day since no one had attacked him, until he got a feeling within his stomach, of sheer dread. It felt similar to when the villagers had trapped and closed in on him, though **this** feeling was even stronger than when one of the ninjas attacked him. Not hesitating in the slightest, he jumped toward an alley to his right, watching as a little bit of his unruly hair was cut by a grayish/silver blur. He ran through the back alleys between shop buildings for almost a block before he was launched up into the air.

His entire left leg was in pain, actually only the stump that remained was in pain the rest coated the walls. A few pieces of bone shrapnel hit or pierced walls of the alley but most of it cut or punctured the boy's skin. He and the alley smelt of burnt flesh, and his landing was rough, he remembered the watching the ground come towards his face in slow motion. Despite being unable to feel anything but pain, he raised his arms and ducked his head. He landed on his right shoulder, hearing a loud crack and splatter, though he actually wasn't in pain anymore. His vision slowly filled up with red seemingly bleeding into his eyes, as everything started to darken. Ignoring the lack of pain, the lack of feeling, and his darkening vision he tried to stand up, and run away.

In the time that Naruto took flight, landed and started to move, the assailant landed on the rooftop nearby to check over the confirm the kill. He actually expected the boy to pop in smoke and be a Kawarimi no jutsu, or a shadow clone, since he was told that the boy was extremely dangerous and powerful. Watching the blood ooze and splatter, Korin was almost convinced that it was done, aside from escaping, until the boy, missing his left leg and having his ribs puncture through his chest started to get up.

Pausing to look at the boy, he was healing unbelievably fast, where the boy only had a stub before, he now had down to his knee. The bone shrapnel's wounds, that even without having lost his leg he should have died of blood-loss from, had almost completely healed up. 'I hate A-ranked solo-missions!'

What terrified Korin even more was that the boy _WAS_ getting up. 'I was told he wasn't even a genin…If he heals that fast, and wasn't a least knocked out by that, then what must his family be like!' He launched a kunai and was about to run until he was surrounded by Konoha's ANBU. Hoping to distract even one of them, he glanced back at the boy.

Korin almost pissed his pants at what he saw. The boy was standing, despite the ripped jacket and destroyed pants of the jumpsuit, and looked fully healed.

Korin pissed his pants when next to the boy stood a man in flowing robes with red highlights. The man's hat bore red area with a single kanji in white that stood for fire, and the man, the Hokage, was PISSED. Before Korin passed out one last thought passed his mind, 'I was never told the gaki's name or family, he must be related to the Hokage!' If Korin remained awake after he came to that conclusion he would have shat his pants also.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

He could only smell one, well he didn't think that what he was doing was actually 'smelling' but, he could almost feel where the notes were. He could only find notes that were within 3 meters of him. Slowly walking past the notes he could sense, he made his way almost to his apartment building. The boy stopped once he could smell the alcohol in the air nearby.

Under most cases the boy would keep going forward and ignore the smell of alcohol. He hated alcohol and the people who drank it. The only people who ever _really_ attacked him were the drunks, and the only people he every saw drink were the drunks, usually coming out of the bars, and the "Uchiha-sans" thugs that patrolled the city especially (incidentally, people who drank but didn't get drunk didn't go to any of the bars around Naruto's apartments) on _this_ side of Konoha.

Thinking a little bit about the 'Uchiha-san thugs' as he waited, he shivered remembering some of the beatings that he remained aware of. Thinking about the other things he knew, 'I have rarely ever seen one of the 'Uchiha-sans' drink, but they're ALWAYS around the drunks in alleys or rousing them from the bars and sending them into the streets.' Huffing in annoyance he thought 'It's like they trained all those drunks so that whenever they're drunk they come find me!' Shocked by the revelation the boy looked up nervously, hoping that it was just a random coincidence.

Relaxing when he realized that he was still alone and the drunks had gone, he inwardly cheered as he figured he could make it back safely from here. Keeping alert for the additional explosive notes that lay scattered around the boy weaved through the alleys until he came to the rear of his own building.

He started up the stairs until he caught a whiff of alcohol, a strong and very close whiff. Seeing his very strong neighbor, something that Naruto couldn't and didn't want to remember how he learned, sitting on the landing of the second floor cursing about shitty sales and reeking of alcohol, the boy decided that climbing to the third floor via the walls would actually be a good exercise. Starting back down the stairs and around the back of the building he thought, 'After all, I've heard plenty of parents telling their kids to get a lot of exercise to be healthy, this was better for me than those crappy stairs!'

After about 20 minuets of trying to climb the walls to reach the third floor landing, the boy finally made it, feeling exhausted he quickly unlocked his apartment door and stepped inside, locking it again. Moving though the living room he walked past his kitchen, living room, and bathroom into his bedroom. He lay down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. He planned on sleeping for the next 3 hours, or whenever his stomach woke him up, whichever happened first.

He failed miserably; he was willing to put up with the strange dreams he had been having, if he could just get to sleep. And although he didn't mind that in less than a minuet he had recovered from the long run out of the village, sneaking back in, and climbing a 3 story building all while avoiding explosive notes, and drunks he wanted to sleep. He knew that in about 4 weeks his birthday was coming up, and everyone got extra mean spiteful around him then. He just wanted to be left alone until a week or two after his birthday, when everyone calmed down. These were the worst 5 weeks of every year.

Getting up the boy walked into his kitchen, and pulled out some cup ramen, one of his last 4 cups. Sighing as it meant he either had to go and buy some more for his house, or he had to go to Icharaku's Ramen. The latter would be preferred if he wouldn't continuously have to leave his home to eat. Boiling the water he sighed quietly to himself. 'Crying doesn't work,' he reminded himself. Once the water was ready he poured the noodles into it and prepared to eat.

Finishing his meal, the boy walked into his bed room, deciding to remain in the house until it he became hungry for dinner. He pulled out two scrolls. One was blank the other was addressed to him from his Ojiisan, the Sandaime Hokage.

Addressing the blank scroll to the Hokage he quickly wrote that he would like some more books to read, especially books about the Yondaime and Shodai Hokages. Not realizing that his main interest in the two hokages was because both of them dealt with demons. The Yondaime killed the Kyuubi and the Shodaime had a special blood limit ability that did "something cool" to demons or in his case 'Biyuu.' It involved "the power of human sacrifice" or Jinchuuriki, but he didn't kill any people for whatever he did, he was cool!

Leaving the scroll soon to be bound to the Sandaime, with no return marking, he planned to do what he always did drop it off by the back of the Konoha Ninja library where the library keeper would walk out and find it, and then turn it in to the Hokage.

Thinking back to the last time he saw the Sandaime, he remembered about how he could get in contact with his Ojii-san

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto-kun, I am glad that you like this apartment," Sandaime said quietly, "I'll let you have it, though eventually I expect you to start paying for the rent."

Naruto looked at him horrified for a moment, until Sandaime laughed

"No, no Naruto-kun, it won't be anytime soon!" Sandaime said with mirth. "I was just letting you know that eventually you'll be expected to do your part also, that's all."

Naruto beamed at the Hokage and hugged him. As they were in a hug Naruto asked "Will I ever see you again?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, not as much as either of us would like, but we will." Pausing for a second, the hokage thought. "I have an idea, in order to keep in touch, we can write each other using scrolls. I'll make sure that all scrolls that are addressed to me without any return information will come directly to me. That way you we can still talk." The boy's eyes lit up at this.

"I'll still get to see you right?"

"Yes, but not as much as I would like to," Sandaime said sadly "right now we are in a perilous situation. Relations with Sunagakure have started to deteriorate, and Kumo-nins have been seen at our boarder. Even though it's as per our treaty Iwagakure no Sato is again looking into ways to gain more central land. I want to avoid another war at all cost."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& Flashback &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Finishing the request scroll, Naruto placed it by his door so he didn't forget it when he went to Icharaku's, and he didn't leave it in the kitchen because the last time he did, he spilt milk all over it, and had to make another one.

Walking into his bathroom Naruto looked at himself for just a moment, noticing that he looked a slight bit different. His hair wasn't any different, still the same blonde. His whiskers were the same length and they weren't any thicker. He wasn't pale, and his eyes were still red. The same red that they had been ever since some grass-nin attacked him at Icharaku's stall while the chuunin exams were held in Konoha.

He didn't remember much of it, but his eyes had been red ever since. Ayame-chan and the owner had been extremely sad and said Icharaku's had closed for the rest of the week until they saw him the next day. Then they just fussed over him the whole day and barely let any other people near Naruto. For the rest of last year, Icharaku's didn't accept foreigners as customers; they barely had started again during this past summer.

Ignoring the nagging feeling that he always felt when he thought of that, he reached back to scratch his head. Finding it uncomfortable he stopped and continued his observations until he noticed a drop of blood in his mirror. As he looked at it he caught sight of his hand, his bloody hand with pointy nails. The flesh had become lean, as though only muscle was there. Instead of the wide, chubby fingers Naruto was used to, he found slightly longer and thinner fingers. His nails were longer and slightly pointy; instead of the rounded square shape he was used to, he found something closer to a spade. Moving his hair carefully, he saw that he had a thin scratch mark, it didn't hurt, and it finished healing before his eyes, but he still had a little bit of blood on his neck. Shrugging it off Naruto cleaned the blood off in the sink then turned on warm water for a quick bath.

Naruto dressed quickly in a red shirt that had orange flames at the on the edge of the sleeves, with black shorts so large that they were almost pants on him, however they had a lot of pockets, many were very large allowing him to carry a few scrolls or other supplies. Naruto was always glad to wear clean clothes once in a while, since the shirt and shorts he was wearing before had all sorts of sticks, dirt and mud in them from his escaping various ranked shinobis for the past few days.

He was also glad that the lady who ran a second-hand clothes shop nearby actually allowed him to shop there. Actually, she had never let him enter the store until he was attacked by the Kusa-nin and actually needed to get the jumpsuit repaired and the blood removed. She didn't let him in all the time either, only when she was in a good mood, or when sales were up enough that she could risk letting the demon child be seen, however briefly, in her shop. On occasion he had been able to convince (READ: usually after begging her) to let him in after store hours when he outgrew something. She also was the only person (aside from Icharaku) who allowed him to shop in her store but didn't double or triple the price of what he bought, although if she allowed him in after store hours she would charge him a 'special service fee,' still to him it was amazing to be able to afford something without saving up for months. If the lady didn't allow him in periodically he would likely end up always wearing the orange jumpsuit that he wore constantly before the Kusa-nin attacked him.

Naruto peered out his door, he found his neighbor asleep, and snoring loudly. Quietly Naruto locked and exited his apartment, and passed the drunk on his way down to the alleys.

Glancing around in the dusk sky Naruto thought of his options, 'I could go to Ramen heaven, play in the forest, drop of Ojii-san's scroll, or prank some mean people.' He quickly came to a decision, 'I'll drop of the scroll first, then I'll eat at Icharaku's, then I'll play a prank, and then play in the forest. That way if I'm caught, I'll have already dropped off Ojii-san's scroll and eaten.'

Carefully walking past the notes, Naruto headed off to the library.

After dropping off Ojiisan's scroll, Naruto was on his way to Icharaku's when he spotted the chuunin who let him into the village earlier. Wondering about what she had said he almost started to walk over to her until he realized that she was in the center of the street. 'Even though right now is the calm before the 'dinnertime storm,' there are still villagers in the streets that would likely see me.' Naruto panicked momentarily thinking, 'I don't wanna be beaten again!' Steadying himself and breathing for a few seconds calmed Naruto down then he figured, 'I'll go get ramen from Icharaku's first then I'll go and try to find that nice chuunin-lady again…maybe…'

Unfortunately Naruto's trip to the ramen shop didn't go unnoticed, a lone shinobi stood on the edge of the roof above Naruto, too shocked to glare at him. "Impossible, the demon was able to sneak back into the village already? With the number of chuunins and jounins alert and looking for it? It must be gaining its powers again…the Fuuin no Yondaime must be weakening…" the shinobi whispered to himself. "I must report this!" The shinobi hurriedly leaped away silently.

Naruto entered into Icharaku's shop silently, and sat in his usual seat far in the corner right by the where Icharaku cooked his noodles. It took Icharaku not even a second to look up and smile at Naruto, "Well, boy, you're looking down today. Are you sure you don't wanna work here?' Naruto looked up at the man smiled, then shook his head, animatedly starting to chat with one of the few people he knew who would listen to him.

A few minutes later Icharaku's daughter, Ayame, walked in from her before dinner break with another girl and saw Naruto, "Naruto-kun how are you doing? Are you hurt? What happened? Who did it to you?" Naruto wasn't able to answer a single question before he was enveloped in a hug from Ayame, who was worrying about him post-fact.

Icharaku raised an eyebrow at this. Not really at Ayame hugging Naruto, since he already knew she thought Naruto was cute, but apparently something had happened to Naruto earlier in the day. Deciding that Ayame would be able to get the info out of the boy, especially since Naruto just couldn't find it in himself to be rude to girls his age…ever since that one girl. That one girl practically made Naruto terrified of women, in general. 'There is enough time to remember that later,' Icharaku mused inwardly 'Although, looking at him now, Naruto will probably need a free bowl after what he went through today…'

Icharaku listened quietly to Naruto describe today's ordeal for him, until he noticed Harada standing in the stall watching the two with amusement. Figuring that she was the '_nice_ chuunin-lady' that let him in he sent her a grateful smile. Harada apparently caught it, since she turned and gave a small sheepish smile. Ayame introduced Naruto to Harada shortly after, confirming what Icharaku thought.

After Naruto finished telling about his "Brutal Mauling of a Jounin" as one of the chuunin screamed and subsequent chase out of the village, Ayame released him and walked into the back to get ready for the dinner time rush. Naruto started to pull out money to pay for his meal (consisting of 14 bowls…fairly light for him) Icharaku spoke with an air of disinterest "Naruto, those last two bowls were free, don't worry about them."

"Thanks Icharaku-san!" Naruto said quietly as he left. Icharaku smiled and waved as Naruto left, he didn't notice as Harada said goodbye to Ayame and left shortly after.

On his way home through the back alleys Naruto noticed the sound of someone following him, something that he ignored at first, since a few people used the alleys to cross between Konoha's large and multiple markets streets. However, shortly after thinking that, his senses started to heighten, something that only happened when he became increasingly nervous. Hearing the sound of one of the explosive notes he was avoiding go off, Naruto broke into a run, remembering what always happens when even one goes off…the others are set in a chain explosion. Smiling a feral smile Naruto started to run to out pace the explosions, planning to get into one of the abandoned buildings toward his part of town.

When he was younger Naruto had wondered "Why doesn't a single explosion note kill me? I know that some notes are made strong enough to kill anyone with a single note, except Ojiisan." After setting them off on purpose one day (some drunk chuunin was chasing him) he realized why some hours later, the weak explosions served two purposes, 1st if anyone other than him set them off, they would be able to survive the explosions and whoever showed up to kill Naruto would help whoever else set off the chain. The 2nd reason occurred to him after he saw a friendly sparring match on the roof tops turn ugly, that anything much stronger than the ones they used would start to destroy the buildings and could send shards of the material off and kill innocent people. Naruto didn't figure this out in quite such elegant words but he understood it.

Harada had noticed a poorly concealed note that a drunk (that happened to be a jerk she unfortunately met while on a patrol) stepped on, and part of her almost, laughed when the concussion note, designed to incapacitate the victim blow up and launched him out of the alley. Almost laughed, however she also noticed that a much better concealed concussion note was hidden close to her. She launched herself up onto the roof tops and glanced back to see the notes start going off into alleys neither she nor Naruto had actually gone down. She looked forward, to see the same happening, already concluding that most likely the notes were put down targeting Naruto for whenever he tried to stay out of the main streets.

Harada was about to continue to follow Naruto, until she felt three presences land and surround her. "What has happened?" an ANBU asked neutrally but urgently. Harada answered quickly and concisely leaving out the part about Naruto being why she was in the alley. The ANBU nodded and then two of them disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

The third ANBU asked "Where is the man who set them off?" Harada lead the ANBU into the street the man flew to quickly, and was curtly thanked as the ANBU picked the man up and they both disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Harada sighed, knowing that few if anybody actually knew where the boy lived, she knew the Hokage knew, but Sandaime-sama had refused to tell anyone where the boy lived since the boy was attacked by an assassin. The boy also had wised up quickly apparently; since she had heard whenever he was followed he would duck into sewers and disappear from even jounins. She knew that she wasn't going to be finding him any time today.

Harada had been hoping to catch up to the boy and speak to him before he went home, but apparently the boy really could outrun most chuunins, since when he started running, he started to leave her behind. Cursing under her breath, Harada knew that most likely she wouldn't see the boy again for another week or so unless he went to Icharaku's after the dinnertime crowd.

Naruto, though, was cursing for a different reason. The building that he stepped in actually happened to be the same building that had the ramen shipment earlier, something that Naruto didn't mind at all.

What Naruto did mind was the fact that when he stepped in the ramen's owner walked by, probably taking stock with a chuunin friend. All three people went wide-eyed and just stared at each other, Naruto being the first to break the staring contest ran back out into the alleyway completely having forgot that he was waiting for the exploding notes to pass by this building.

As Naruto ran out the door, the chuunin had already launched several shuriken, which were blasted back at him the moment that the note just outside of the door went off. The chuunin dived and pushed himself and his friend out of the way of the returning projectiles, then rolled and started after 'the demon.'

Naruto, suffered a fate similar to the drunk man Harada watched earlier, he was launched up by the note, however due to his weight and positioning(almost directly over it) he flew up and back, into the side of the building he just left. Bouncing from the impact and leaving a small blood stain from his arm, Naruto's body hit the other wall of the alley, leaving another bloody mark and bounced off again, onto the building landing on the roof with a wet splash sound, similar to a damp sponge.

Naruto, unlike the drunk wasn't unconscious, Naruto pushed himself onto his hands and knees, ignoring the blood flowing from his head, and back and arms and tried to listen. Naruto only heard the ringing in his ears for a few seconds, until he heard one of the men from the ware-house yell "That demon tried to kill us! You have to get him, he'll destroy the village if this keeps up!"

Naruto instantly knew that the chuunin would be out in a few seconds trying to hunt him down. Standing up quickly, Naruto ignored the pain in his body since it had already reduced to a dull ache, he started to run over the rooftops toward the sewer entrance that he knew best. Seconds later the chuunin had already gotten up on the roof, but paused for a moment at the blood stain before continuing on.

The same ANBU who spoke to Harada decided to break the concussion chain, and had gone 6 blocks down so that he could be sure he cleared the entire block of the notes before the notes near him went off.

He was almost sure that there were no notes left to explode on the block he cleaned, when he heard running. Looking toward the source of the sound the ANBU scowled behind his mask once he realized that the demon gaki was approaching him. He, and through him, and his squad could lose there ranks, potentially their ninja-licenses, or be marked as traitors for attacking a leaf civilian, which the gaki was…However other ninja's locations and actions weren't as well accounted for, and so the chuunin who was chasing the bloody gaki could get away with attacking and maiming him.

The ANBU smiled at that thought until the gaki changed directions causing him to frown, 'I want to watch the gaki suffer, but I can't allow REAL Konoha citizens and shinobi kill him, since I won't have them die for doing what Sandaime-sama should have done already.' With a sigh the ANBU leapt after the chuunin who was yelling his lungs out about catching the demon gaki and attracting more attention and people for the inevitable confrontation.

After running for a little over an hour, getting himself lost but losing the civilians and a few chuunins, Naruto (who at this point has his claw like nails) leaped up and climbed over a very tall wall in the shadow of an equally large gate. Landing on the other side, Naruto immediately darted into another alleyway and continued zigzagging between house alleys for several minutes, lost, until he stopped in the shadows between two fairly close houses. Remaining tense Naruto listened very closely for any one of the shinobi to come across the wall and land somewhere near him. After waiting for a little over two minutes Naruto began to relax his breathing and control his erratic heart-rate, starting to convince himself that none of his pursuers actually followed him over the gate.

"This place must be a sanctuary of some sort…I don't even hear them yelling about them losing me…" Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto, for the first time in a long time, allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. He first started by looking at the buildings forming his current alley, they where only 1 story houses. At first Naruto didn't notice anything spectacular about them, until he looked a little closer at he areas in the light. 'Wow, these are white walls, real white, and they are really clean, I thought rich people only put whites like this on the inside…' Naruto ogled the clean white wall for a few more seconds before he started to look else where. "Wow, nothing is dripping and all the roofs are in good condition, is this the rich sector…the, um, Council sector?"

Naruto started walking back to the street, until he took his second step and realized that he was walking really loudly, but not like the sound of stones. He looked down and saw grass, well manicured and evenly cut, unlike forest grass, all the blades looked the exact same and were soft! Getting over that he was walking on nice looking soft grass, he returned to the street which actually was compacted dirt instead of the gravelly stuff that the rest of Konoha used, that hurt his feet when he had to go barefoot. The dirt road was soft and even like the grass again, well maintained and had no trash. Looking back at the home he just walked away from the fronts were traditional homes complete with the same pure white that amazed him earlier.

Naruto again listened for pursuers, not really expecting to hear any, but was still slightly surprised not to hear one or two having doubled back to check. It was extremely unusual for them to just let him go. 'Perhaps this place really is a sanctuary.'

Releasing a relieved sigh, Naruto caught the smell of food, various foods. Naruto looked up at the sky and realized that it was about the time that most people would be having their dinners with their families, meaning that a lot of people will soon be showing up. Naruto looked back at and beyond the alley between the two homes, 'None of the houses here are close enough for me to escape unnoticed, I have to get out of here quickly before people start getting to their houses…or I could hide out and wait until most people are eating dinner and escape then.'

The decision was made quickly when Naruto heard several women approaching him, although Naruto couldn't make out what they were saying, he could hear the idleness in their voices. 'I don't think that they are searching for me, they might not know I'm here, I can't let them find me though, and I don't know places here to hide well enough really…so I should run.'

With as little sound as he could mange, Naruto ran in the grass behind the houses until he came upon the district's wall. Just like the houses the wall side was an immaculate white, although the wall it self was more than twice as tall as the houses. "How the hell did I get over that?" Naruto asked himself quietly. Naruto looked down in though for a moment until he remembered his nails and how they got sharper and longer. They were normal now, but he knew that they must have been much longer while he was running for his life.

Not really sure which way led back to the village he figured that following the wall, from behind the houses to stay out of sight, would likely lead him to the gate leading back to the rest of Konoha. Becoming a little nervous at how long it might take him to get out of the district he started off to his left at a quick pace hoping that this was the fastest way to get back to the gate that let him in the district. In passing he occasionally noticed a figure etched or painted on the doors of some houses, he didn't pay much attention to it since he was trying to find his way out of the district first.

After almost a half hour, Naruto was in a silent panic, 'I know that any second hundreds of villagers will come pouring in, or worst…they'll just start coming in as I get to the gates to go out.' He had almost run into a few more women, who he heard just before he ran out stopping himself from running right in front of them. He turned and continued behind them.

Glancing at the wall and seeing something strange Naruto realized he had found a gate out. Naruto was about to run to and try and open it until he stopped in the dead center of the road. 'I feel really strange, it's not dread, or danger, nor the that feeling about those...'girls,' Naruto twitched at remembering the terror of being near them, then continued 'but neither is it the good feeling that I feel when near Ojiisan, Icharaku-san, or Ayame-chan…' Naruto stepped back into the shadows by the houses nearest to the gate to think without being seen, hopefully.

Naruto looked up at the gate and saw the same immaculate white that he had now expected as standard in this sector, however he also noticed that on the gate that a blue line connected vertically with a blue circle and a red crescent surrounding the top of the circle was in the center of the gate, the weird feeling was coming from that symbol, but Naruto couldn't remember where he had seen the symbol before. Naruto looked down at the dirt on the road, and couldn't tell if the gate ever opened, since the dirt did not have the swept look that most gates have when they are opened.

Naruto was in the middle of a sigh of disappointment when the gate opened inward with a man standing in the shadow from the other side. Naruto stopped and couldn't move, mentally berating himself for just freezing instead of running or really hiding.

Naruto started to inwardly cursed at himself when he realized that he could have just remembered what way the shadows were coming off the gate he jumped and compared it to the current shadows. Using the shadows would have helped orientate himself toward the rest of Konoha. 'Why now of all times did I have to act so stupidly?'

Naruto looked up remembering that the man was likely to at least notice somebody standing were he was, only to find the man standing in the middle of the street, gates closed, looking right at him. The man kept a neutral expression on his face framed by straight dark hair, but Naruto didn't feel the hatred, or revulsion pouring from the man's black eyes that Naruto almost always felt whenever a villager or shinobi saw him. Looking at the man, he was dressed in dark pants and a dark undershirt, with a slightly dusty and beat green vest overtop. Deciding that he could escape this man just like any others now that he knew the way out of this district, Naruto asked the question that had been bugging him since he got here, "Oi! Oyaji, what does that symbol mean?" As an afterthought Naruto asked "Ano…who are you too?"

The man's eye's widened and Naruto could see the man crack the smallest of smiles that changed into smirk shortly after. The man's eyes though held laughter, Naruto couldn't quite tell what the laughter meant, and it put him slightly on edge meeting a person who was so unreadable to him. Naruto was brought out of his analysis of the man when he spoke, "Although it is customary to give one's name first, my name is Fugaku," the man said with some mirth in his voice. "And that symbol is both the symbol of the Konoha police force, and my clan's personal crest, both of which I am head of." the man finished with pride.

"What is behind that gate?" Naruto asked, feeling almost relaxed around Fugaku, "And why does your clan share the crest with the police force?"

"Well this gate connects my clan's sector with the police sector, and the reason why we share the same crest is because my clan the Uchiha started and still makes up the majority of the police force."

"…" everything that was just outside of Naruto's thoughts suddenly came rushing back in at once. The crest, the Uchiha-san thugs, and the beatings. In his mind something like a math equation was occurring

'Crest equals Police. Police Crest equals a place a lot of police are…and police are the Uchiha-san thugs: meaning Crest equals VERY VERY BAD PLACE!' Naruto was extremely still and Fugaku noticed the boy's face go slightly pale. 'Fugaku's crest equals Police crest equals Uchiha-san thug crest, which means Fugaku is Uchiha-san thug.' At this point Naruto's eyes contracted rapidly, a feeling of dread overtook him, his heart-rate increased and his adrenalin started to pump. 'Fugaku is the Leader of Police and Leader of Uchiha-san thugs! ….if Fugaku is Uchiha-san thug….then Leader of Police is the Leader of Uchiha-san thugs who's Fugaku…Fugaku is the ULTAMATE THUG!'

When Naruto came to that conclusion, he swayed on his feet for only a second. He blinked and looked at Uchiha Fugaku with terror in his eyes. Had Naruto not been forced to learn NOT to scream his terror (it attracted other who would beat him to near-death in most cases) he might have called the majority of the Konoha police force, who were currently idly walking towards the gate, to rush and leap up and over the gate. As it was, he gave a quick gasp and started running away from Fugaku without another word. He ran at top speed for less than 2 minutes along the road, not encountering anyone, he barely avoided slamming into the district wall when he came to a corner. After a little while longer he almost ran past a gate with Konoha's Leaf symbol engraved and outlined in black. Naruto tried to open the gate simply by pushing, but when it didn't move Naruto just used this now extended nails to give him a quick climb up and over.

Naruto dashed back into the alleyways, a still on high alert, expecting the Uchiha-sans to come poring out of their gate at any second. Naruto didn't stop running until he found the familiar sewer cover that he lifted single-handedly in his adrenalin-fueled haste. Ducking in, Naruto landed and jumped into one of the pipes that his small frame fit into. Realizing both his luck and misfortune Naruto thought 'Kuso! This is the entrance I use the most and it's right by the Uchiha-thug district!' Glad that he would now be able to get home safely for today, Naruto resolved to find other sewer entrances that he could use to get home that were further away from the Uchiha district.

For his part, Fugaku was completely shocked. He was aware that some of his officers were attacking the boy, most weren't as he had requested the ANBU reports from Hokage-sama whenever ANY form of abuse were to happen from his officers. Almost none other than abusing Naruto came up, however even those rarely showed up from the actual member's of his clan. While Fugaku wasn't overly concerned about Naruto's safety, or really at all, this brought up the question of the ANBU's actual efficiency or their loyalty to their mission.

In most cases Fugaku didn't concern himself with the workings of ANBU, seeing as he had to run the police force. However, when Itachi entered and became a jounin in less than 3 months after passing the chuunin selection exam, Fugaku wanted Itachi to have his hand in every aspect of the Konoha shinobi before he retired and left his position to Itachi.

Another, and the main reason that Fugaku usually refused to concern himself with ANBU was that they Hyuuga actually were well known for occupying those positions. Due to Itachi's popularity, his joining ANBU would make it both easier to get other Uchihas into ANBU, and more profitable to the Uchiha name seeing as he would be seen as the current figure-head of the ANBU the moment he joined.

Provided that Itachi's career as an ANBU isn't interrupted by an S-Ranked missing-nin, he should achieve captain in less than a year. Having a year or so as captain of ANBU to add to his reputation would boost his fame ten-fold. Then by that time Itachi could easily enter the hunter-nins due to his skill, killing off several B-ranked or a few A-ranked missing nin would do wonders to his popularity within Konoha and his reputation outside of it. By that time the Uchihas would be seen far superior to the Hyuugas, almost solely due to Itachi's fame.

'Once I have Itachi take over as head of the police force, we can start all of our plans in motion.' He paused, 'However, having a backup plan, or better yet a pawn both to shield Itachi from anything that goes wrong, and help aid him will be perfect.'

Fugaku sighed knowing that like any Uchiha, Itachi was brought up loyal to his village and his clan. 'Strengthening the bond to the clan by breaking the bond to the village would be tough,' Fugaku started walking home again 'especially with Itachi, since we have to restore that bond to the village since he is what will be the conduit of the Uchiha loyalty toward the village.'

Fugaku arrived at his home, walked and sat in his room still pondering on the ways to go about breaking and reforming Itachi's bonds with the village, until he had a breakthrough. 'It's so simple: the gaki no Kyuubi! First I must separate Itachi and Sasuke, so that they don't grow too close, then I will give Itachi his own house to do with what he likes.' Smirking to himself, Fugaku almost laughed at how simply Itachi's future was falling into place in his mind, 'Then I'll assign Itachi the mission of watching over the gaki for about 2 weeks, knowing Shisui's personality the brat will practically grow on Itachi, especially since Itachi and Sasuke won't really know each other he'll be wanting to connect with someone as an older brother. Then I'll send some officers in disguise to incite a riot and kill the brat, causing Itachi to lose faith in the village.' Fugaku pause thinking of how to get Itachi to return to faith in the village. 'Since I know Itachi would never fail a mission, the boy will live through it.'

'Ah! Again, it's so very simple! Itachi wouldn't let the boy be anything other than a ninja, so I'll just investigate non-Uchiha officers to see who is a friend or family with an academy teacher, and from what the Sandaime said, he almost certainly will be attending the academy. Growing up with the hate of the village, the children, and even the academy teachers, the boy will sooner or later crack and begin to hate the village, it shouldn't take much at that point to push him into attacking the villagers, and we'll send Itachi to kill the gaki The villagers will hail Itachi as a hero, and Itachi will realize that they were right, even if he isn't happy about it. Sadly from there ends the short cuts, from then on we'll have to slowly build Itachi's trust in the village again. However in that time, we should be able to start the other points of our plan. However in order to get the gaki to attack Itachi with hatred, there are plenty of genjutsu that can do that, though it will be tough putting on a strong enough genjutsu to last, yet be too subtle for Itachi to see. '

"Anata, dinner is ready" Mikoto called out gently.

Fugaku stood and walked toward the meal his wife prepared slowly concluding his thoughts 'I'll bring this plan before the elder council to see if they can improve upon it. Also it is key to figure out when is best for us to induce Itachi into joining the Uchiha general council, the elders will know when is best to bring him in with the least resistance.'

Naruto looked around, belatedly realizing that he was in Icharaku's ramen booth. He had already had a few bowls; he could still smell the beef and miso that used to be in those bowls, he was currently finishing a pork bowl, and simultaneously watching Icharaku make his next bowl or miso. He had remained focused on the ramen since, Icharaku-san promised that if he could eat over 20 bowls with manners he could have the last three for free.

Naruto was very polite this week. He should be, having actually studied (spying on a few families during their dinner) for it.

Icharaku had put Naruto up to a deal that for the week during the chuunin exams were held, if Naruto use manners while eating then he would give Naruto three free bowls (even if foreign people saw a ramen eating machine they weren't scared off, only when Naruto got to slurping and using no manners did people stay away). Icharaku had actually stipulated over 20 large bowls during one sitting; his last three would be free. However, only on Naruto's really crappy days did he eat any less than 25 bowls during a single sitting (crappier the day less bowls eaten), so it wasn't like the minimum number of bowls even bothered Naruto.

Naruto felt a sudden urge to move and run, one that he completely ignored as Icharaku had just put a batch of noodles into a bowl that (to Naruto) was glistening like gold. 'My first free bowl of the day!' Naruto though anxiously, his heart starting to pound as he waited (bowl # 31 for breakfast…and people wonder why Naruto was constantly getting discounts from Icharaku).

Naruto never got the chance to taste it as a kunai lodged itself within his chest. Screaming in pain, Naruto dropped from the stool, and stumbled to the ground. Prone for a second, Naruto almost blacked out.

Watching an ANBU come flying into the booth a most of the people stumbled out or on the ground away from the 'corpse.' Wasting not even a second to dispel the genjutsu cloaking the assassin, the ANBU attacked the Kusa-nin.

Blocking the ANBU's attack the nin tried to backpedal over the dead body of the child, only to kick the child's shoulder upright shoulder.

Naruto felt the sandaled foot kick his right arm. Then he felt something drop on him, hard, driving the kunai deeper into his back. Whatever landed on him rolled off quickly, and Naruto winced as more pain flowed from the kunai and across his back.

The ANBU had rushed in once the Kusa-nin tripped on Naruto intending on taking him down. As the man rolled off the boy he placed his hand next to the boys head and whispered "**Hagane Bokusou** **Yaiba"**

The ANBU watched in horror as grass pierced through the boy's head and the bloody blades almost stabbed him.

Almost instantly everyone felt the chakra and the killing intent of the Kyuubi pouring our in waves. So strong and so oppressive that the Kusa-nin and the ANBU (as well as the 5 ANBU on their way (and 60 more ANBU and the Hokage that were now going to check it out, as well as the rest of the village)) all stopped. The Kusa-jutsu was completely destroyed as a blast of red chakra violently radiated from the body of the boy. For only a split second the chakra changed from a light translucent red to dark opaque blood red. Burning the Kusa-nin's hand completely off, and melting a portion of the arm and clothes that were still there. The chakra returned to being translucent, but remained dark red as it slowly receded to just over the boy's unmarred skin.

Then the eyes opened and Naruto saw them, blood red, slitted and full of malice. The eyes that Naruto saw were surrounded by darkness; he could only see what they saw: almost at though they were a window to some other place. What he saw was a Kusa-nin with only one hand and half of his other arm staring in fear. Then the Kusa-nin got closer, no, the window was moving.

But almost as quick as Naruto found himself there, did he find himself out.

And in his bed, covered in a cold sweat, shivering. One thing that Naruto had learned it takes a lot, a whole lot, much more than anyone else he knew, even Sandaime, for him to be knocked out. Something Naruto thought of as a bigger curse than the villager's hate. He was awake when those grass blades shot through his head. It happened almost in slow motion, as he watched them and tried to move. Granted he only felt them for a split second then everything became disorientated (seeing as Naruto did get something along the lines of a 'ninja lobotomy').

Finding him self with those eyes had been very confusing. He never felt more afraid for his life than around those eyes, yet he never felt safer. He felt hatred yet not hated. For the first time since that incident, Naruto was willing to actually think about whatever that place, or thing was. 'But that can wait,' Naruto yawned and looked at his clock. It was illuminated by moon light streaming in due to his lack of curtains. 'I have another 4 hours until Icharaku-san opens his shop. Kuso, three hours to sleep.' Naruto rolled onto his back and looked up at his ceiling, drifting off to sleep.

His next dream was much sweeter, something that only could happen in Naruto's _*slightly*_ obsessive dreams. Naruto was a ninja, the best of the best. Ojiisan was there also, he was congratulating Naruto for finding this place, a place Naruto called heaven. Then Ojiisan told Naruto something he couldn't (but wholeheartedly wanted to) believe. That this new land, that Naruto had found, would belong only to Naruto, to do with as he wanted.

Naruto gazed out over this land, over the gently rolling hills covered in softly swaying grass, off in the distance a dark lush forest stood. Naruto could hear the bird song from where he stood, calling him invitingly to take a stroll through the woods, or to stop in and enjoy the shade. In one of the valley a small lake was present with serene waters slightly churning as they slowly flowed down a brook, going over small rocks giving a pleasant and relaxing sound.

A warm breeze blew, ruffling Naruto's cloak and blowing his long blonde hair into his eyes briefly, bring a smile to his face, as it brought a familiar and welcome scent, Naruto turned toward the scent and saw what made him weak in the knees. Icharaku's ramen, but not the stall in Konoha's market, not even as a small shop, but instead as a Ramen palace.

Naruto started walking toward the…palace slowly as though it would disappear if he ran. Ojiisan said that he was proud that Naruto had found a place were ramen naturally grew! Ramen no Kuni would be this country's name, with Naruto as the Ramenkage! Ojiisan then said that Ramen no Sato should be built around Icharaku's Ramen palace.

Naruto dashed into tell Ramen no Sato's first and most respected citizens all about what Ojiisan had just said. Stepping in Naruto was greeted by Ayame-chan and Icharaku-san the good news. Both were ecstatic and promised that their new Ramenkage would always receive all the free bowls that he could eat!

* * *

**Hagane Bokusou** **Yaiba ****Steel Grass Blades**

**AN**- Edited Reading my original author note I realize that I was unclear. Naruto's age wasn't something that I was unaware of. But as one of the basic changes in the story Naruto is older than the rest of the cannon rookie 9. What I was saying with the AN originally was that Naruto, at this point since he hadn't started the academy yet could be anywhere from 5 to 8 years old because we were never told if Naruto just tried the graduation exam each year of his 4 years, or if Naruto went through the first 3 and then failed for 3 years after that. The former would mean that Naruto started at 8 and graduated at 12. The latter (since we're told that Naruto is 12 at graduation) would mean that he started at 5 years old, and repeated the last year 4 times (3 failures and a pass).

So instead this story takes a different option. Saying that Naruto started the academy at 8 years old and failed 3 times in the last year would put Naruto's graduation at 15, while the rookie 9 would have graduated at 12. So I am applying that logic(if you're willing to call it that) and making Naruto 3 years older than the rest. Note that in cannon there is a 5 year difference between Sasuke/Naruto(12) and Itachi(17) at the start date of cannon. In this story (at the start date of cannon) the ages would be Sasuke (12), Naruto (15) and Itachi (17).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, someone in a far away and magical land, where Ramen grows on trees, does.

As far as I know I'm not making any money off this, but if someone could tell me how… (Grins)

This story is AU

"Troublesome" Normal speech  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or in speech they're like those pesky 'air quotes' like dr. evil does from Austin Powers "fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome_" words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome**" jutsu

**firareth3**-Fugaku's desire to break Itachi's bond with Konoha comes from thinking that when someone has several bonds, breaking one bond causes the energy and care that went to maintaining the broken bond will get put into the other remaining bonds. In this story this is done to almost all Uchihas, so that they put the clan before anything else. In a sense it's kind of like the Hyuuga's curse seal, except it's completely psychological, so that the Uchihas never feel trapped or pressured, they want to do everything they can for the betterment of the clan. The reason that building Itachi's faith in the village again is important is so that Itachi (as clan-head) feels that Konoha is still the best place to protect his clan, that way he doesn't turn the clan against Konoha. Also remember, much like the Hyuuga's form of physical control (branch seal), the Uchiha's mental control is tradition. Fugaku is a victim of it also, which is why "Itachi" as a person isn't important to him, but "Itachi," the clan's asset is.

* * *

"Uchiha-sama, you wished to see me? I am sorry about taking so long." 

"Don't worry; I thank you for coming on such short notice Shige-san. I am still waiting for someone else to arrive, so have a seat."

"Thank you Uchiha-sama. If I may ask, how has Itachi been doing?"

"He has been doing fine; he passed his jounin exams only a short while ago."

"That is amazing," Kenta gasped. "He was only a genin for a year! How long was he a chuunin for—a week?"

Fugaku laughed, "Hai, he passed his first chuunin exam exceptionally well. I admit that when Maeda-sensei had Itachi and his team wait out their first _two_ chuunin exams I was quite skeptical."

"Why did he do so? Itachi had higher chuunin level everything and both of his teammates were at least lower chuunin."

"Something I didn't think of," Fugaku explained "as a chuunin Itachi would have much less time for training, so Maeda took the tremendous amount of free time genins have to train, and made Itachi into jounin material. Instead of having to train around the increased work load of a chuunin, Itachi was able to just take missions. So that by the time the jounin exams started, Itachi was more than ready for them both training and mission-wise."

"Ah, very clever! No wonder Itachi looked so bored during his Chuunin exam!"

(**AN**: This story is AU - Itachi only spent 1 year as a Genin (without his Sharingan), he gained it during his first (and only) chuunin exam, but since he was already low jounin level without it….he quickly made jounin…the Jounin exams were 2 months after the chuunin exam)

The door to Fugaku's office opened revealing a man with long dark red hair and piercing teal eyes. Twin wakizashis crossed behind his back in their dark green sheaths, the standard Konoha Police force cloak was covering the rest of him.

"Uchiha-sama, please forgive my tardiness, I came as soon as I received your summons," the man said.

"Utatane-san, don't worry about that, neither of you are late, and I am pleased that you both could make it under such short notice." Fugaku said pleasantly. Giving a light cough, to give a more formal air to his next words, Fugaku continued, "I called both of you here for a very specific reason, the Matsuri no Gaika is rapidly approaching. Due to decisions above myself, your assignment has changed." Fugaku paused and let them think.

Both men looked puzzled by what they heard. Sadaime wouldn't change his stance about _that._ So it must have been the Konoha council. Both men smiled, having come to similar conclusions. All three men knew that the council abhorred the Gaki no Kyuubi, nothing they mandated about the gaki would ever be for its benefit other than to kill it.

"That said—you two will be going undercover as civilians until about two weeks before the festival." Both men were nodding in acceptance of the mission before Fugaku even finished. He looked at both men, seeing almost identical smiles. They were feral smiles, filled with gratitude, yet promising that someone would suffer. Fugaku would almost say they were slightly insane. 'Both of them already understood that the council is…_in charge_ of this order, they won't tell any other shinobis, so that Sadaime never hears about this.' Continuing Fugaku said, "During these two weeks you two are to encourage and stir up as much hatred of the gaki no Kyuubi as you can."

"Uchiha-sama," Utatane Chikao interrupted. "Why stop so soon? With a little more time the masses will easily be ready to attack him at the drop of a hat."

"The reason why, is that this mission's aim is NOT to get a mob to attack the child, that is a prerequisite." Both men's eyes widened, "Your mission…is to kill the Gaki no Kyuubi. In order for you to actually use the cover of the villagers and thus not be caught, they must be able to attack him." Sighing Fugaku said, "Sadaime has lengthened the ANBU's protection time this year, it is now from two weeks before until two weeks after the Matsuri no Gaika, so for the villagers to attack the gaki, that is the last day. That is when you kill him."

"Uchiha-sama, should I expect my uncle Utatane Koharu to know I am being sent?" Chikao asked anxiously.

"No, he most likely hasn't told you of this mission since he was not sure that you would be sent on it. And the least number of people who know of it, the better, don't allow him to know that you were chosen. Council members are surrounded by so many unnoticeable elements, that even if neither of you leak it, someone is bound to hear it. Since you two are going to be going undercover, we have rented buildings for you to use as your aliases, further details are contained in these scrolls, which are to be burnt to ashes once you have memorized their contents."

Both men gave a firm nod of acceptance, and Fugaku continued after a moment, "Although your mission is to kill the gaki no Kyuubi, make sure that you leave only a slight trail, and appear to be a foreign shinobi. At the places specified you have authentic items from the countries that you are supposed to be imitating, so that when you attack you leave no trace of collaboration between you two or evidence any leading back to Konoha."

"However, if somehow you are found out, before you attack or kill the boy, I have included a pseudo-mission, that you are testing ANBU loyalty and efficiency at finding, identifying and capturing invading and spying shinobi." Fugaku curtly nodded at the two signaling dismissal.

Both men, Utatane Chikao and Shige Kenta, stood and bowed in deep respect. Shige spoke first "Thank you Uchiha-sama! I will not fail you!"

"I will uphold your expectations, and will surpass them. Consider this done, and rest assured that your faith is not misplaced!" Chikao added.

From their posture and suppressed excitement, the two probably were ready to go running thorough all of Konoha, screaming that they were the two people who loved their jobs the most.

"Good luck on your mission, and remember to keep a cool head, at all times" Fugaku added as a last piece of advice before they opened the door and left his office.

* * *

Fugaku remained in his office for another hour before he left also. His destination was the Uchiha personal training ground, he had promised to meet Itachi there for a training session. Despite Itachi only being 11 years old he was an accomplished shinobi, often times in command of missions. 

In short, Itachi like everything else in his life was going through puberty early. 'Well, not really' Fugaku reasoned with mirth, 'he just that rebellious stage…where he wants the freedom that usually comes with the responsibilities that he's already taken. Though I would have expected that he would be a bit more tactful about it.' Fugaku chuckled, thinking the main reason Itachi was so desperate to live on his own. "Mikoto, I told you not to baby him. Now, he's been constantly eying ways of escaping" Fugaku chuckled again, feeling almost glad that he had 'normal' problems occasionally.

'Granted, that having your 11 year old jounin, moving out isn't exactly…an everyday occurrence. Itachi will grow from this, and become a fine leader for the clan.'

Arriving about 5 minutes earlier than their appointed time, Fugaku wasn't surprised to see Itachi already there, warmed up and practicing advanced taijutsu stances and katas.

"Itachi before we begin training for today, I want you to know that I will be sending you out on a mission vital to Konoha. This mission is not approved by the Hokage, since I haven't brought it to his attention yet."

"Otousan, I don't understand, why would you give me a mission without the Hokage's consent?"

"Because, it is a report that came in to me recently, and you are my best suggestion, however I wanted to give you the option about this mission since you are best qualified for it," Fugaku said completely serious. Itachi nodded in understanding. "I have received reports that agitation about the Matsuri no Gaika are at an all time high. Now, in order for me to continue I must tell you an S-Ranked village secret. By law telling the younger generation, including yourself, is strictly forbidden and is punishable by death for the adult who tells you of it."

"Otousan, why would you tell me this then?"

"Because, I know and understand the sprit of the law, and once I inform Hokage-sama that I have informed you and the reason behind it he will understand. The secret is that the Kyuubi no Kitsune, was not killed, defeated…hai, but not killed." Itachi's eyes widened as he took in what his father said. "The Kyuubi is still alive and it resides in Konoha, however what most people fail to comprehend is that the Kyuubi can not attack us right now."

"How is that possible?" Itachi asked with as close to a flat, uninterested voice as he could manage. "I was told that the Yondaime defeated it."

"The Kyuubi was defeated, and the Yondaime did do it. The Yondaime called upon the Shinigami to seal the demon, into a human child at the cost of his own life. As far as I know of sealing, there was no other way to contain the beast, since everything else would succumb to the beast even with the seal."

"Why a child?"

"Sadaime-sama said that only a newborn child's body could accept such a large amount of volatile chakra constantly and have a chance of survival. Sadaime-sama said that the boy was truly human, protecting us in a way that neither the police nor ANBU could, by keeping the Kyuubi no Kitsune safely locked away." Fugaku watched every slight action that Itachi did. No child would want to befriend a monster, so Itachi had to think of the Gaki as a ningen, yet he couldn't push Itachi into thinking that the Gaki no Kyuubi was a ningen, he had to decide that for himself if he was to be able to really believe it and accept the gaki.

"If the boy is holding the _Kyuubi_ back then the boy should be treated as a hero. I don't remember seeing anyone treated that way. Where has he been? Is he coming soon?"

'Good, that is just what I need you to think Itachi' Fugaku smiled warmly, "I'm glad to hear you say that Itachi, it is just further proof that you are far superior to the foolish villagers. Many view the child as the Kyuubi or an incarnation of it, not trusting in Sadaime-sama words and Yondaime-sama's works. The reason for the law is so that the child can actually meet people who don't hate him, and grow to be a loved part of Konoha." Inwardly Fugaku snorted 'There is about as much chance of that happening as the Yondaime being revived and leading Konoha again…'

"So you're saying that the villagers hate their hero?"

"They don't view him as a ningen and thus to them he is not a hero. They view him as the Kyuubi–slowly waiting to gain its powers back so that it can destroy Konoha completely. They treat him as a monster, and many go out of their way to make his life miserable. Many of the adults have passed the behavior on to their children, though the kids don't know the reason," Fugaku said with an edge to his voice. "That is why I want to assign you this mission, to protect the boy. During the times before and after the Matsuri no Gaika the villagers get unusually restless, and aggressive toward the boy, you are going to protect him." The look of pride and determination on Itachi's face seemed to glow forth. "Also, understand that you are not required to make contact with the boy, however neither are you forbidden from doing so."

"Understood!" Itachi barked, not quite sure if he was just advised _to do _or _not to do_ what was just mentioned.

Sensing both Itachi's confusion and hesitation (which confused Fugaku), he finished, "From the boy's evasiveness with people he doesn't know, he will be a good shinobi."

Itachi's eyes lit up, understanding the cue that his father had just given him. Feeling a little embarrassed since they had been working on picking up on the minor details of missions. 'Picking up on minor the emphasis of what people say is very important both from understanding missions, and gathering information, and picking up leads. I must do better next time," Itachi thought. "Otousan, there are several other questions that I would like to ask," receiving an accenting nod, Itachi continued, "I am grateful, for this opportunity, however if I may ask why me?"

"Right now the boy only sees the faceless ANBU, most of which protect him dispassionately, or aid in harming the boy, I know that you are not like that. Since you accepted the mission I know that no harm would befall the boy that you could prevent," Fugaku stated proudly.

"Arigato, Otousan. When should I start, and what does the boy look like, where should I find him, and what is his name?"

'Already interested…this is perfect.' "You may start whenever you are ready; I will be discussing this with Sadaime-sama and alerting him that you are doing so soon. Most likely this will be ranked either B or A rank considering how this can affect Konoha's future. The boy is has short, spiky blonde hair, he is 7 year old, with red eyes, 95 cm tall, he is thin but not malnourished, his most defining marks are on his face, three 'whisker' like marks on each cheek." Fugaku paused to think, "Most likely you will find him around a ramen stall owned by Icharaku Teuchi, called Icharaku's Ramen, from what I've collected, the boy almost never eats there during the 'normal' meal times, and he usually eats about an hour before and then heads to his home via alleys."

"Where does he live?"

"That I cannot tell you, it is another S-Ranked secret, since the last time anybody knew where the boy lived, his apartment, was destroyed…so thoroughly the building collapsed. However, I will request permission to release the information to you, however work under the assumption that I will be unable to provide it for you."

"May I ask anyone else about it?"

"No, although even if you did, almost none would know, I'm not even allowed to tell my officers."

"Considering what I have been told, how does the boy prevent others from finding where he lives? If he live near anyone else then they would know…with the current dislike, I'm surprised that it hasn't been leaked…"

Fugaku sighed, knowing that Itachi was just pondering, "In order to keep his location secret from the vast majority of Konoha, the boy has taken to using sewers, and he is apparently very adept, since even jounins consistently lose him in them."

Itachi's eyes widen at the ingenuity, "Otousan, what was his name?"

"Uzumaki Naruto"

* * *

Naruto woke up, slightly saddened that he hadn't had _that_ heavenly dream from a few nights ago, again. Naruto had not had anymore nightmares about those nins attacking him again since then, but they only came rarely anyway. 

Thinking back on the dream he just dreamt. Actually it was another memory, but still it wasn't really a nightmare. _That girl_ was there, but she was over in a field near the playground playing ball with other kids. Naruto had wanted to sit on his favorite swing, alone and watch the other kids play. However some of the other kids' parents had seen him as they started walking off, and ran him away into the woods. Naruto watched from there afraid to go back near those adults.

The kids were playing with a blue rubber ball that they were kicking around—Naruto had never learned the name of the game, with a few other kids watching or cheering. The sun was shining brightly down on the kids and a lot of them were sweating, having been running around constantly for quite a while.

_That girl_ stopped playing and walked away with her friend, both talking in between breaths. The two were walking toward a tree that Naruto had seen another boy lay under with two others. Naruto, probably to make sure _that girl_ didn't come near him, watched the whole thing happen with a sense of horror.

The two girls walked up to the shadows under the tree and saw that some people were already there, something alerted the sleeping boys that someone approached them, because the one with the little dog snorted loudly and woke up quickly.

Startled the two girls jumped back, and one, a blonde with long hair started yelling at them for scaring them. The dog boy just yawned and scratched his head with his foot, ignoring the blonde. Then _that girl_ started getting upset about the boys ignoring her friend.

The dog boy seemed to ignore her too until he said something about 'sun glare' and _that girls_ head. Naruto heard a gasp, and then that girl attacked them. Naruto shivered (both in his dream and his real body (which also broke out in a cold sweat)), remembering the beating that he got from the same girl, for the same reason, although phrased as a question.

Naruto shivered again, remembering the dream/memory. "Is that what it looks like when the villagers attack me?" Naruto idly whispered to himself. Shrugging at the thought, Naruto walked to his closet and picked up the clothes that he wore yesterday. They were still clean, and right now, going out to wash his clothes in the river was still kinda dangerous.

If he gave away where he washed his clothes, something that he changed constantly, then people would watch the spot and ambush him. It had happened once some years ago, before Naruto started alternating washing spots. Naruto escaped without a beating, but even now Naruto refused to go back to that spot to wash his clothes again. Even with the Sadaime's allowance, no one was willing to sell him a washer so he had to use a stream.

Naruto looked in his closet, trying to make sure that he had enough clothes for the next 5 weeks. He didn't, even if he wore the same clothes for 3 days he still wouldn't have enough to last him until the villagers were acting normal again.

'Going out now would be useless, since a lot of people are starting to buy costumes, or extra clothes,' Naruto planned. 'I might be able to make it into Risa-san's shop about 3 hours after breakfast, most everyone will be at work and the streets will be kinda calm then. By then most people who went to her shop to get something made or bought should be gone by then, but that is all the way on the other side of Konoha. I can't take the alleyways all the way there, '

'Ok, I'll just have a late breakfast, about an hour after everyone else and then I'll see what I can do on my way there.' Naruto said with finality. Naruto looked back into his closet once more, 'Yea, I do have to get new ones, and get my other stuff repaired. Anything more than 3 days, and I'll end up smelling enough that the villagers or a shinobi may be able to track me.'

'The last thing that I want is to have them able to track me again,' Naruto panicked 'then they'll…' "Wait. No, I can't let myself think like that, it doesn't happen every day, and as long as I avoid the drunks I'll be ok!" Naruto said optimistically. 'No I won't, especially right now…everyone is out to get me,' Naruto's pessimist shot back. "But last year I avoided everyone and didn't get beaten even once around this time. I can do it again," Naruto whispered to himself.

Naruto remained tense at the memories, then sighed and looked down at the floor. A few spots of blood adorned the floor, causing Naruto to look at his hand. Looking at the rapidly healing wound on his palm, Naruto thought 'I wish I was a Shinobi, then I could protect myself,' Naruto thought about it briefly, 'wait a moment, even if I tried being a shinobi, no one would teach me, and even if they did, once those cloaked 'ANBU' aren't around me constantly they just come and attack me again.'

A resigned feeling came over Naruto, feeling his mood fall Naruto let his head hang and his steps drag as he moved to his kitchen, to prepare a single and his last cup of ramen. "Hold on a second," Naruto said to himself slowly, "no one knows where I live now, so I don't have to leave! I can stay here! So I don't have to use the streams to wash my clothes!' Naruto's eyes lit up and he felt lighter than air for a little while. All I have to do is get enough food to last me for…5 weeks…no one will sell _me _that much food,' Naruto thought. 'But I bet I can get Ayame-chan to get it for me! Um, well I better make sure that I have enough to get everything.'

Naruto almost started jumping for joy when he realized that this was the first year that he wouldn't be camped out in the forest, constantly hunted by shinobis and villagers alike. 'This is the best year ever!'

* * *

After eating his last scrap of ramen in his apartment Naruto cleaned up his home as much as he could. The effort lasted about 2 minutes, being a prisoner in his home throughout most of his life had caused Naruto to become something of a neat freak. 'Not that everything looks perfect,' Naruto though to himself, he actually was just very tidy. 

Naruto looked up at his ceiling; it started out as an off white color, and had faded into a dull grayish throughout most of the apartment. In some places the ceiling had leaked, and discolored into either yellow, brown or black spots were mold was growing. Not that Naruto cared, since he couldn't reach it so it was out of mind…and he wouldn't have Ojiisan send someone who might tell that this was were he lived.

Looking at the walls, some paint had chipped and revealed the dull gray, even darker then the ceiling, of the wall underneath. Unlike his last apartment the walls were all in good condition, since Naruto didn't mess up his home. Villagers who would come in and destroy things would mess up the walls. Naruto smiled, no feces, vomit, urine, or animal blood was on a single wall. Also there were no gaping holes in the wall, letting in cold air, constantly. There were no holes in the walls at all.

Naruto looked at the floor; the living room was the only place with carpet. Cheap carpet, but it was clean. Well mostly clean, since Naruto ran out of cleaning stuff that Sadaime had given him, he just stopped eating over the carpet since he spilt some milk and ramen broth on it, and…it didn't smell too good. He had asked Icharaku-san to borrow his cleaning stuff for the day, and cleaned it up. But until he could get his own, he wouldn't eat on that carpet.

Naruto walked over and laid on the carpet, smiling. The rest of the floors in the apartment were all wood and hard, but the carpet was nice and soft. Looking at the beige carpet as he lay on it, Naruto let his mind wander hoping for the best, in his soon-to-be common downtime.

'When I really look at things, and really think about the details, I save myself a lot of hassle. How do I start practicing?' looking around Naruto started trying to focus in on things, finding the small details.

Sadly, Naruto's abnormal amount of energy worked against him as he started to fidget, losing what little concentration he had worked up. 'Well it always works better when I'm being chased.' Naruto thought with a huff. 'How much time do I have until I can go out?'

Naruto looked at his clock, 'About 15 more minuets and everything should be ok.' Then Naruto really looked at the clock, trying to focus again, it was sitting on his lamp stand, since the wall mount was broken when he found it. The clocks actual shape was in a diamond, made out of a reflective plastic. It was about the size of Naruto's chest, but it had a large clock face, with simple hands the moved so smoothly that they seemed to glide. Inscribed on the material of the clock face was Konoha's emblem, etched in blue over the black face. "I don't care if the clock makes me think about the villagers, I always think of Ojiisan when I see it.'

Shaking his head, clear of those thoughts Naruto began to study the clock again, noting the dust that the clock had collected. Eventually Naruto noticed that around the 8, the second hand moved slower, and the individual movements became more pronounced, enough that he could tell the clock did snap to place instead of constantly move. 'Not that it makes a difference. I don't know though, watching details seems stupid…' Only a second later did Naruto think, 'NO, not always. Shadows, and the way people talk, and walk, and stare, those are details…I think. I don't wanna ignore those, if I do then I won't know when the villagers are about to do something. Ok, so that means that I just have to figure out what is good to watch for and what is not…' Naruto stood up slightly impatient.

Naruto looked at his kitchen table; even it had some dust on the tabletop by the wall. The table also had scratches and gouges from the previous owner, who had thrown it out. The legs of the table told Naruto that termites must have gotten to it at one point, since they all had small holes drilled through in ways that ningens just couldn't do. Naruto looked around his kitchen trying to take all the details in.

'Wow, I never noticed all those cabinets up there…' Naruto climbed on the counter and almost opened up the cabinets, 'I hope that there's no nasty spider waiting to come flying out and bite me…again.' Naruto thought, remembering his last apartment. It happened when Naruto opened up the cabinet under his sink.

With this apartment, Ojiisan was there when he opened _that_ particular cabinet door. 'Ojiisan helped me a lot with this place. I'm so glad that he had me keep this place a secret. I can finally relax when everyone goes crazy.'

Naruto stopped for a moment, and then smiled broadly, almost splitting his face, "I'll be able to sleep!" Naruto whispered excited. "This really is going to be the best year ever!"

* * *

Before Naruto stepped out his apartment, Naruto checked the area extremely thoroughly; since he knew it was about now that the villagers and shinobi started getting really bad around him, once he stepped out of his apartment. Checking for anyone else being able to see him leaving, Naruto ducked into the alley between his and the building next to his. Already on alert for those weak explosion notes, Naruto knew that soon they would be getting replaced, but the full strength ones, just like last year. 

Although remaining aware of the ones near him, Naruto pushed the notes littered on the ground to the back of his mind. Although Naruto left his apartment with a rough plan, actually carrying it out would be much tougher. Naruto realized that a few shinobis were actively looking for him. It was a gut feeling.

Well the feeling really came more from his stomach, not his entire gut. The feeling was always with him Naruto realized. Ever since the Kusa-nin attacked it has been much stronger, I think I even felt it before Kusa-nin attacked.

Now the feeling became much stronger for a brief second, which was all Naruto needed to hide in some of the refuge laying about the alleys.

Since he had that run in with the chuunin that lead to Naruto finding the ULTAMATE THUG, Naruto had refused to go inside the warehouses unless he knew they were empty. Unfortunately Naruto couldn't really make sure of their being empty, except the warehouses by his apartment, which made little sense to him at first.

Yesterday Naruto had come up with a reason why he should still bother with familiarizing the ones by him: if someone followed him, instead of hiding in his apartment and leading them to it to tell the villagers, he could hide in one of the warehouses, that would kinda protect where he lived. Naruto felt proud of coming up with that all on his own.

However, since the only warehouses that Naruto had scoped out were near his apartment, he decided that he wouldn't really consider them options in most cases. Since mandating (self imposed) that he not enter anymore warehouses, Naruto started to love refuge heaps, since when he only spent a few minutes in them he didn't hold much of a scent (usually), and they were much safer to duck into.

"One man's trash is another man's treasure," was something he heard one man say as they passed him while he was hidden. Naruto, since hearing the proverb, had been thinking about it. Since he was considered trash to the villagers, who's treasure was he?

Not that Naruto thought too long or hard on it…he still hadn't eaten breakfast, and soon his stomach would be giving him way. Grinning to himself about how loud his stomach could be, he continued on his way to Icharaku's.

* * *

Itachi had been scouring the entirety of Konoha for the past hour. A couple of seconds ago Itachi could have sworn that he saw his target in one of the alleyways he was said to frequent, but in the time it had taken him to look back…it was gone. Which meant one of two things for Itachi, his mind was playing tricks on him, Very Bad, since it might start happening on other missions also, or the boy could just hide _that_ quickly. 

Itachi changed directions toward where he thought he saw his target, and erased his presence, as only a jounin can. Itachi watched carefully for a few seconds until he was ready to think that his mind really was getting to him, 'I thought I was supposed to be at least in my late 20s by the time this started happening…' Itachi thought as he inwardly sighed and hung his head in defeat and shame.

Then the motion caught his eye again, the blonde boy perfectly matching his description was just standing up out of a refuge heap. The boy seemed, not quite nervous, yet cautious…casually, as though it was a necessity that didn't even faze him. Then the boy started walking again. Never walking in a straight line, he was constantly zigging and zagging while walking down the alleys, forever cautious.

In a few cases didn't keep his presence suppressed well enough, like when Itachi tried to figure out what the boy was dodging, Naruto immediately picked up that Itachi was nearby and went into hiding. And from how fast and well rehearsed it was Itachi could now believe that the boy could hide _that quickly_ earlier. Itachi realized that the boy, Naruto could detect anything below high-jounin level stealth, which was disconcerting, since he wasn't even an academy student.

Eventually, curiosity got the better of Itachi, as he dropped down into the alleyway, once Naruto safely got into Icharaku's, and started to find the explosion notes. At first Itachi thought that he had found a single stray one that the boy just noticed and avoided. From what he could see, Naruto seemed to avoid any place that he couldn't see the stone work that made up the alley. It was a much quieter way of moving.

However as Itachi traced Naruto's path through the alley, he realized that the entire thing was riddled with them. The reason the boy didn't step on places where he couldn't see the ground was two-fold, to keep the noise to a minimum as well as not have the explosion notes, 'Not even concussion notes' Itachi noted grimly, go off and kill him. Considering that a few of the notes were concealed via genjutsu, Itachi was both impressed at Naruto and pitied him.

'Where the notes are concealed with genjutsu Naruto paused, often times getting very close to them before jumping over it or stepping someplace else, he likely isn't quiet used to dealing with genjutsu, but his natural instincts make up for that.' Itachi closed his eyes, and sighed out loud, 'This is a concentrated effort to get rid of Naruto. Now I understand why Otousan choose me for this mission." Standing straight up, and heading back toward Icharaku's ramen, Itachi continued "The only way that Naruto will be able to grow up, will be to get rid of whatever groups have organized against him. Otousan was right, if—no when Naruto becomes a shinobi, he will be a great one."

Completely erasing his presence before he arrived on the rooftop across the street, Itachi almost used a genjutsu, until he decided that once Naruto stepped into the alleys again, he would speak to Naruto.

Forgoing the illusion, Itachi waited. Passively watching people move by and a few non-descript people walk into and out of the booth, proving that at some villagers at least turned a blind eye toward the boy instead of outright hating him. Or at least they didn't show that hatred during meal time…

The boy finally came out about an hour later, part of Itachi was mad, 'By Kami-sama! He takes an hour for breakfast!' Itachi paused for a moment, considering who and why this was a special case. 'The boy's posture is completely different. He still has that casual wariness, but he is standing up much taller, even from here I can see that his eyes are shining. Icharaku Teuchi, well it's a start that the boy has some people that make him feel like a ningen…'

Itachi watched as Naruto made his way back into the alleys, surprised that the boy didn't return to his home immediately but instead went the opposite way. 'Did, he detect me? No, and I don't think he saw me either. Perhaps he just has some other place to go? Though on _that_ part of town…I'm surprised that anything over there concerns him.'

Itachi speed past Naruto on the roofs above him. Itachi Barely escaped detection, since Naruto was starting to get suspicious and had looked up just missing seeing Itachi jump. Leaping down to the alleyway in front of Naruto, Itachi left plenty of room between the two of them. Naruto was likely to be suspicious of him regardless, and the last thing Itachi wanted was to chase Naruto, since he was warned that the boy would almost surely escape.

'First impressions are the most important…' Itachi thought, 'If I can convince him that I'm here to protect him, he'll probably at least tolerate me for a while.'

Naruto looked at Itachi once, and froze for a brief second, then whispered "Ack! A, a Uchiha-san thug!"

"…" Itachi had been ready to speak, having just opened his mouth, but for almost the first time in Itachi's life, he was speechless. His mouth was ajar, and his eyes unfocused and slowly widening in realization. The only thing that Itachi could come up with, in the next five seconds was, '…Um…Perhaps I should have observed him a little more…'

"The ULTAMATE THUG sent you didn't he!" Naruto accused a little more loudly.

'Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaait, a second…' Itachi thought slowly, 'Did he just call my clan a bunch of thugs? Did he just call Otousan the 'ULTAMATE THUG?' When did Otousan even meet him?' Itachi was dumbstruck, nothing was processing like normal and the backlog of audio and visual input was starting to make his head hurt.

Closing his eyes and holding his head, Itachi thought, 'Lets just start from the beginning,' then mumbled, "My name is Itachi, I…um…volunteered to protect you for a little while…" Slowly the train wreck that was his was his head was clearing up. 'Ok, he did call my clan a bunch of thugs…I know that should bother me…but why?'

"What? You mean you're not going to beat me?" Naruto asked in disbelief. 'Is that why I didn't get _that_ feeling from my stomach when he landed? Is he telling me the truth?' "Um…why?"

"Because, you should be treated as a hero, and yet you're not. People still go out of their way to harm you, and you take it all in stride." 'Crap, this damn gaki completely befuddled me! I almost told him! What can I say if he asks?'

"Um, why should I be treated as a hero?"

'Kuso, he didn't even give me a second…' Itachi inhaled deeply, "Anyone with your skills can be a hero. Already you have the reflexes and the sense for danger that any good shinobi will need. You have an insatiable drive to survive, and overcome any of the challenges that are presented before you." Itachi paused, 'He doesn't look too convinced…' "Honestly, your speed, alertness and hiding abilities are almost jounin level, and you have never been trained have you?"

"No."

"With your raw talent, once you start training to become a shinobi you will easily rise to the top. However, you have to make it there. So, here I am, here to protect you."

"So you're really not going to beat me?" Naruto asked skeptically…

"I have volunteered to protect you from harm; I have no desire to hurt you."

Naruto's eyes narrowed, to Itachi it seemed that he was thinking deeply. Naruto actually was trying to see if he felt even the slightest hint of danger or foreboding from being around Itachi. 'Well, my stomach seems to be ok with it…' Naruto looked back at Itachi again and gave a shy smile, "I, I'm Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet you!"

Mentally, Itachi released a huge sigh of relief, if the boy was going to be so forward with him, then his mission might just be much easier. "My name is Uchiha" Itachi noted the slight cringe, "Itachi, I'm glad to meet you. I will do my best to make sure that you are safe."

"Um Itachi-san, are you an ANBU? Cause they are the only people who protect me…Are you not wearing your mask since you volunteered?"

'Kuso, this kid is worse than Shisui!' Itachi thought desperately. He almost cringed when he saw the boy's mouth start to open again. "Naruto, I'll answer your questions, but wasn't there a place that you were going to?"

"…Oh, yeah! But, Itachi-san…are you coming too?"

"Hai, I'll be following you," Itachi said relieved that the boy (hopefully) forgot his previous questions for a little while.

Naruto looked down, almost bashfully, "Um, Itachi-san…"Naruto glanced up at Itachi then looked right down at his feet, almost as though he was anticipating being hit or yelled at, "Couldyouholdmyhandandwalkmethere'causeIdon'twannagetattackedorspatat'causesomeonealwaysseesmewhenIgoduringtheday!"

'KUSO! My head…' Itachi inwardly sobbed. Closing his eyes and trying to make sense of what he could decode. '…you, hands, walk, 'cause, attack, spat, sees, go, day…that was all I got…'

"Could you repeat that slower…please…" 'Dear Kami-sama, please let me get through this day, not even Shisui gives me this large of a headache, and he tries.'

"Um… Could you hold my hand and walk me there…It's because I don't wanna get attacked or spat at. It happens because someone always sees me when I go during the day."

"Hai, Naruto-kun don't worry, if that is what you want, then we can." Itachi said relaxed some, he inwardly cringed knowing that he would have to answer….a lot of questions now. However Itachi was happy that he was, despite the headaches (they were common whenever Itachi had any prolonged exposure to Shisui anyway), actually gaining the child's trust. Reaching his hand down, Itachi asked, "So where are we going?"

"Um, we are going to Ooka-san's shop. She is the only person who lets me get anything. Well at least without having to pay extra."

'Ooka, I know that name…where from?' "Ooka-san? Ooka who Naruto?"

"I think it's Ooka Risa…why Itachi-san?"

"I have heard of the person…" Itachi said cryptically 'Kami-sama!' Itachi though derisively if the council only knew that the same person that custom tailors their "superior quality clothes" was allowing Naruto-kun to touch the same custom made carpet as them…' Itachi almost broke out in laughter, 'The sheer irony of it…I do hope that we don't run into one of them…I would _hate_ for them to die of heart attack…"

"This way Itachi-san!" Naruto said as he started dragging Itachi behind him.

* * *

If Fugaku could have known what had happened, he would have laughed his head off. Not only was Itachi working right into his plans, but soon the council would start increasing their 'secret' "anti-Kyuubi push." That, plus, Fugaku's two officers in the field would make sure that everything went according in shattering Itachi's bond with the village. 

"If the meeting with the Gaki no Kyuubi goes well then everything should be right on track." Fugaku mumbled to himself as he walked home alone from his office in the police sector. 'Now all I need to do is tell Itachi of the house I prepared for him as a 'promotion gift.' Fugaku sighed out loud, "Mikoto _will_ kill me for this, especially if she knew…But it's for the good of the clan."

* * *

Itachi was glad to walk out of Ooka's shop. She kept staring at Itachi strangely, with a small smirk on her face the entire time. Itachi hadn't really minded, being as he was used to being the center of attention, just by his achievements. It was the way Naruto continuously required Itachi's opinion on things. 

To her credit Ooka had been sympathetic, letting Itachi know that Naruto always did it. However, Itachi (having become accustomed to the mild headache by now) figured that this was likely one of the only times he had to speak to anyone else.

That revelation made Itachi mad, the longer they remained in there the more apparent it became to Itachi. 'I don't think that she is usually that patient with Naruto, but he didn't seem really afraid around her, so she must at least treat him like a normal person. It's good, but why? Ooka-san is one of the most elitist people I have heard of, she turns most of Konoha away at her doorstep saying that her clothes aren't for commoners…Well I'll take Naruto back to his house and then I'll be able to ask her about it.' Itachi noticed that the alleys they were taking were leading further from where Itachi first saw Naruto. 'We are moving really slowly…' Itachi looked up around until a building caught his eye. For a second Itachi's brow twitched, 'Kuso, what are we doing here? What exactly are we doing here?' Itachi was puzzled 'This is the most likely place…' in Itachi's mind it clicked, 'Oh! This is the place he meant when he said "someone always see me." Well I suppose that sneaking into the Hokage's tower isn't an easy thing to do.'

"Itachi-san, stay here I don't want you to get in trouble if they find me." Itachi blinked in shock, and looked at Naruto.

Or tried, Naruto was already gone, and his hand was just hovering in the air, Itachi had frozen in shock. After a few seconds 'AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHGGGGGGGGG! MY HEAD! THE HEAD IS WORSE THAN BEFORE!'

Holding his head in misery, Itachi walked directly to the tower, hoping that wherever Naruto was getting caught would be nearby him so he could protect him if something ugly happened. 'Dammit, from now on, he is telling me where we are going. I didn't know that he knew the Hokage personally! And people still treat him like trash? How blind are these foolish villagers' Itachi internally ranted. 'Sadaime-sama, why haven't you stopped such horrible treatment?'

Shortly after arriving inside the tower Itachi heard a crash further up in the tower, he almost ignored it as an accident. The only reason he remained alert was because Naruto was wary of shinobi, so someone, if not everyone here, was a potential obstacle to his mission.

Itachi barely heard someone say "That must be the Gaki no Kyuubi…" Itachi immediately hurried to find where the sound came from. If Itachi had remained behind to hear the rest of the conversation he probably would have ended up having a 'session' with Ibiki to remind him, no violence is allowed in the Hokage's tower.

'I've never been so impulsive (obsessed) about protecting people before…nevermind, now's not the time for that!' Itachi found the floor where the crash took place, Hokage's receptionist's floor. 'Wow that is amazing…I would dare say that he has ANBU-level stealth…getting past all these jounins, and I couldn't detect him while looking for him.'

Actually stepping out of the stair well greeted Itachi with a sight that almost set him off, two ANBU were hulking over Naruto one with a kunai out. Itachi blurred moving at his top speed, placing himself directly between the ANBU and Naruto.

"What is the meaning of this?" The ANBU with out a Kunai growled out.

"What is the meaning of attacking a Konoha civilian?" Itachi demanded. Ignoring the way they both jerked back in surprise, Itachi continued "All citizens are allowed to come see the Hokage, during these hours."

"Do civilians sneak around? It's quite obvious that—"

"That you are over stepping your bounds and attacking unarmed civilians, for ANBU, that is bordering on treason. If you're fortunate the Sadaime will only revoke your ANBU status, and not your licenses, perhaps you should be glad I stopped you from attacking him, if you value your and your squad's lives…"

Both ANBU stiffened both feeling indignant and anger rolling off them in waves. Itachi retaliated by releasing some killing intent, not something he was intending on doing, but it just happened. "You disgust me. If this is the infallible efficiency that ANBU prides itself on, then I want nothing to do with it." Itachi's voice dropped to a low icy tone, "If you cannot see past what those…_foolish_ villagers see, then you are far inferior even to them. You are supposed to be the best in the village, trained to see beneath everything said and find the truth and act upon facts." Itachi's voice continued to get louder, and his narrowed dangerously, "Yet even when handed the truth, you scorn it and abandon it like cowards into the same lies that the sickening villagers have never seen past!" Itachi's face remained smooth and controlled the entire time through, the only thing betraying his emotions were his eyes and voice. Even his hands were at his sides looking almost casual.

Naruto was looking at Itachi in awe, 'He not only got in here, but he also is defending me! He looks so cool! Itachi-san is awesome!'

The ANBU, both of which had been petrified from fear of the Uchiha genius, at least proved that their training wasn't a complete waste. After a second, the ANBU with the kunai (having dropped it) picked it up off the ground carefully, immediately tucking it away less Itachi think he was trying to attack, or do anything _but_ get out of his way.

The other ANBU shakily stepped back and opened the door with out another word, revealing a completely disarrayed and wide eyed secretary. Both ANBU disappeared (likely to go crap themselves…) immediately after.

"I, I, Itachi-sama," the receptionist said in a breathless terror. "The Hokage will see you now!" She had on an idiotic smile, but her eyes were wide in fear.

Itachi eyed her with cold steely nodded curtly, then smiled as he turned to Naruto, 'Kuso, I really hope he isn't terrified of me…' Looking at the boy Itachi got the feeling that "fear" was in a far away country likely never to find Naruto again. Idolization, admiration, and happiness were written all over Naruto's face. Itachi smiled to himself, and almost sighed in relief, as he reached his hand down, "Come on, you wanted to see Sadaime-sama. Let's go."

Naruto jumped up, taking Itachi's hand, with a broad smile and dragged Itachi through the receptionist's waiting area, and up the stairs to the Hokage's office. Not even bothering to knock on the closed double-doors, Naruto kicked them in while at a sprint.

Itachi's eyes widened, and his heart sank, at who was in the room. Naruto though, completely ignored everyone but Sadaime, and dragged Itachi over the table in the middle of his office and leapt onto Sadaime's desk.

"Ojiisan!"

Itachi blinked, and so did everyone else in the room, except Sadaime. They all blinked a few times, almost perfectly synchronized. Other than Sadaime and Naruto, no one was thinking. Their minds completely shut down for a few seconds.

Itachi came out of his shock induced stupor first, having gotten used to it while being around Naruto for just the 6 hours that he had been. 'Kuso, it's not even near dinner time yet…I want to cry…I stalked a kid, glared down an entire market street, went shopping for 5 hours, snuck around until we got to the Hokage's tower, threatened two ANBU, and burst in on Sadaime-sama in the middle of a meeting.'

"Sadaime-sama, I am sorry I was told that you were available at the moment, and…well…" Itachi trailed off.

"No need to worry Itachi-san." Addressing the comatose but slowly recovering people already in the room, "Hiashi-san, Hizashi-san, could you please excuse me." With a smile Sadaime continued, "It seems something important has come up."

Both men, Hiashi and Hizashi, dumbly nodded and stood and left without a word. Considering that neither of the two were functioning properly, it was actually a very thought intensive thing to do at the moment. However they both left their children, Hinata and Neji, who sat staring at Naruto.

Naruto was busy (re)introducing Sadaime to Itachi. Itachi was doing his best to contact the outside world, yet his vocal cords had frozen up at how casual they were, was Naruto really Sadaime's grandchild? They seemed to be acting that way…

Then came the moment Itachi was dreading, when Naruto started (re)introducing Itachi to Sadaime. If his face would have reacted, Itachi would have visible cringed (for the first time in public). However Sadaime happily listened to Naruto tell of Itachi's 'heroism' and rescuing him from a "horde of enraged crazy ANBU" nodding and smiling at Itachi occasionally. Itachi received a quizzical look when Naruto remembered to tell Sadaime about his meeting with the ULTAMATE THUG, who Naruto then explained was Itachi's Otousan.

Relaxing some after seeing the affect of Naruto's "ULTAMATE THUG" explanation on Sadaime, Itachi thought, 'Yes…I doubt that I'll ever forget that my Otousan is the "ULTAMTE THUG." Holding in a chuckle Itachi thought 'And if I ever did forget that he is the "ULTAMATE THUG," they way Naruto says it will always remind me.' Itachi

"Um, who are you?"

Naruto looked over his shoulder, noticing for the first time that there were more than three people in the room. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto," Naruto said quietly.

'Wow, even around Sadaime-sama he is shy to others. He is still more happy and open than normal, but still quite shy.' Itachi observed.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hyuuga Neji," the boy said simply. "Why did you chase out our Otousans?"

"Who? I didn't chase anyone out…"

Sadaime interrupted, with a smile, and said "Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"I'm Hyuuga Hinata," She said quietly.

"Ok…" Naruto hesitated slightly, afraid that she might be like _that_ girl. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto…"

Sadaime almost laughed, remembering hearing about the incident that caused Naruto to be very careful around girls, "Could you two wait downstairs, your Otousans might be wondering where you are now. Tell them I'll be done shortly."

Neji nodded, and stood, quietly to leave. Hinata was still staring at Itachi, since Naruto's…"descriptive recollection" of today put him as doing almost super-human things, she was in awe of him. Getting up and following Neji, Hinata stopped at the door bowed and said, "Um…It was nice to meet you Itachi-sama, Naruto-san," and hurriedly left.

Sadaime gave Itachi a look that almost seemed to say 'It seems that you have another admirer Itachi.' Itachi loudly sighed in defeat, and the Hokage broke out in laughter. Naruto was looking between them, trying to figure out what just happened.

* * *

"Otousan…" 

"Hai, Hinata-chan?"

"You said that both my husband and I would have to be really strong to uphold our clan right?"

Still not quite in his right mind, Hiashi nodded, and Hizashi said "Your husband must be strong like you, to uphold the pride of the Hyuuga."

"Then when I get older, could I marry Uchiha Itachi?" both men stopped breathing. "I heard what Naruto-san was saying about Itachi-sama," (the receptionist, who couldn't hear them, could feel an ominous aura, and tried to reach the ANBU) "and I think he would be the perfect person to prove that our clan is the strongest!"

Neji thought for a brief second, then said…"Hai, Otousan, I agree with Hinata-sama."

The ANBU arrived to find both Hyuuga had almost suffocated themselves. Their heart rate was really slow, and they had passed out. Medic-nins were called in to revive them.

After Hiashi came to again, he briefly remembered what his daughter had just said, his vital signs spiked and almost started to drop again, but the medic-nins stabilized him in time to prevent loss of consciousness. All he said was, "When we return home, we…..shall discuss the…………………………………….(im)'_possibility_' otouto, I believe that I may need you assistance in this decision (we are going to quash this as soon as we get home together—bring Neji)."

"Yes, I think that that would be best oniisan (We should not wait a second to lay this to rest forever, for both of them!)." The twins nodded at each other, understanding each other perfectly.

* * *

Matsuri no Gaika – Festival of Victory (only used to speak of Kyuubi within Konoha)  
Otouto – younger brother (honorary)  
Oniisan – older brother (honorary) 

(**AN**: I think that the chuunin exams are done to show off chuunins to clients since they make up the majority of the villages numbers. This is done since clients will want to see what they usually will get, with each village. Also it probably wouldn't be considered a large security risk to show off what the chuunins can do. Jounin exams are, for me, held once a year and each one of the villages does their own private version. The reason is that no village will want 20 to 50 foreign jounins waltzing around their village. The potential for info to be stolen, or for an attack to happen would be too great, not to mention if on of them is killed a lot of the villages' secrets will get out to the hosting country. I made it so that Konoha does their jounin exams 2 months after when they would finish their spring time chuunin exam.

About the Hyuugas, I feel that the reason that Hiashi became obsessed with Hinata becoming much stronger was because he regretted Hizashi's sacrifice. He took it as personal weakness, and to avoid something similar from happening, he wants both his heir (Hinata) and his clan to have infallible strength. Also his wife's death shortly after Hanabi's birth likely helped push him into believing that the only real strength was the strength of the body over strength instead of the mind. However since Hizashi hasn't been sacrificed and his wife is alive, Hiashi is both more human and less obsessed with the strength of the clan. Thus he is trying to make Hinata a strong clan-head by making her a strong person, not making her a strong person by making her a strong clan-head.

Hinata isn't stuttering because her self worth hasn't been destroyed by Hiashi. She sees him as a father and not a clan head, so she is able to speak to him. Also Neji doesn't hate the main house since his father loves his brother, and has shown Neji that that regardless of what branch they live in they are still family. Additionally Neji he is always them since he is always around his father, and he sees the main branch are humans also.

Naruto meets Hinata and Neji now, since the Hyuugas will have some important parts to play later on.

Also about Hinata and Neji, Hiashi and Hizashi….in every place I find their ages Hiashi is 42 and Hizashi is 32 (age when he died). This means that Hizashi was killed about 10 years before Naruto graduates, meaning that Hinata was 2 or 3 at the time. Yet, they have a segment where Hiashi and Hizashi are training their kids side by side…this of course, must happen before Hizashi was killed. Meaning if we follow the anime's timeline, when Hiashi and Hizashi trained them, Neji was 3 and Hinata was 2…That doesn't make sense that they were learning the Jyuken at that point. So…in this story their ages are different.

Remember that Itachi is an 11 year old, very mature but still an 11 year old, don't picture him as the 17/18 year old that is shown in the anime and manga. That is why Mikoto (Itachi's mom) will have a fit over Fugaku letting Itachi live on his own. Still Itachi's house will be in the Uchiha district.

**ANIME-**Something I've wondered…how does the leaf accumulate so many shinobi if only 9 are allowed to pass a year… Konoha has been around for about 6 generations (Shodai someone (we'll say Sadaime due to his age) Tsunade/Jiraiya Yondaime Kakashi Naruto Konohamaru-doesn't count yet) since people like Sadaime are in their late 60s and Naruto is 13 that means we could rank it like this

Shodai (70)> Sadaime (60)> Tsunade/Jiraiya (50)> Yondaime (40)> Kakashi (20)> Naruto (10)…so Konoha is about 50 (since Konoha had to come after Shodai was born and a good shinobi we'll say 20 years)

50x9450 total…then shinobi die…with the 2 great wars and Kyuubi we'll say ½ of them died unnatural deaths…that leaves 225 shinobi….then natural deaths….I'll say ¼ are died off….so 168 shinobi in Konoha total. That is what I figured/estimate it to be. Not that I'm staying to that number, nor am I going to divide up the ranks...

Now I just want to point out that Konoha is an exceptional village, so they don't do things the same as others (visible by the demeanor of other village's shinobi)…the mist would likely have ½ of their academy students which would likely leave (with the same class size) about 15 students. 5 new teams. Konoha can get away with having fewer teams because the quality of their shinobi and the values are much higher and different than others. Stronger people who work better together create more synergy, meaning they are more effective, and succeed more often than die. Just my thoughts…Sorry for taking up so much time with the Author Note)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, somebody else, somewhere else, does.

If I make any money off of this I'll let you know.

This story is AU

"Troublesome" Normal speech  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or in speech they're like those pesky 'air quotes' like dr. evil does from Austin Powers "fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome_" words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome**" jutsu

**firareth3 **to assuage the slight fear (for Itachi lovers) that Itachi will go insane, he is talking about the mental instability that veteran shinobi get. Things usually start getting to them in their mid to late 20s. the better shinobi overcome it, though usually with some new quirks. Prime example is Guy, he is an excellent shinobi, but he found something that helps him stay focused and sane. Perhaps he clung to it (just a _wee, tiny, insignificant_ amount) more than other shinobi, and thus seems obsessive. About Itachi questioning his clan…Remember that Itachi is only 11; certain things are 'unquestionable' in 11 year old minds. Itachi is slightly suspicious of the police's actions (since he views them as a separate entity from his clan), but if anything he has (blind)faith in his father's work, so any doubts are quelled by his father's inability for wrong-doing. Even breaking Sadaime's law was the correct thing to do, as far as Itachi could see, and since even the Hokage supported Fugaku in that it only cemented that Fugaku could do no wrong to Itachi.

(I'll put my thoughts on Guy with the bottom AN)

* * *

"Banju, it has been how long since your friend has graced us with his presence?" 

"It has been many years, although I do not believe that Quartus-sama has come."

"How long do you believe it will be?"

"I believe it will be somewhere within the next ten years," Banju stated nonchalant.

"I think your age is getting to you…You used to know the exact year and month that he would show up…" the other said with a hint of disappointment.

"I do…In seven years, and 3 months, he will show up. I don't forget that ever, he is the reason why I am here."

"Forgive me, I should have known you would take offense. You were never one to joke about Quartus-sama."

* * *

A little more than a week had passed, and for Naruto it was the best week of his life. 

Not only had he been able to see Ojiisan a lot more often (READ: everyday), but people weren't spitting and cursing at him now. This was because of Itachi being around him all the time.

Itachi-san. To Naruto, meeting Itachi was the best thing that ever happened to him. Granted, Itachi didn't really play any games like the other kids that Naruto watched, but he was still fun to be around for Naruto. On occasion Itachi would make small but funny comments about people to Naruto, but usually he listened. It surprised Naruto at first that Itachi would actually listen to what Naruto thought, something that only Icharaku-san, Ayame-chan, and Ojiisan did for Naruto until now.

Of the games Itachi was willing to play 'hide and seek' was undoubtedly the most fun thing they did to Naruto. Itachi enjoyed it, but to him it was practically training. Finding Naruto was no easy task…ever. And that was before Itachi told Naruto that he could change places once the game started, or run if he was found but not tagged. Itachi severely regretted telling Naruto those aspects of the game. Especially since Itachi had wagered paying for Naruto's ramen for the day if he lost—2 A ranked mission salaries later, Naruto was ready to work up an appetite and bill for dinner.

To his credit Naruto picked up on a lot of Itachi's little quirks. The slight facial expression changes, the way Itachi stood, the way he leaned, and the slight inflections in his voice. Naruto could read Itachi's moods very well, and could tell the difference between when Itachi was very serious about something and the occasional (rare) jokes Itachi spouted, both of which were told with the same tone of voice. It was fortunate since Itachi didn't like to speak too much (and wouldn't have spent the time explaining with words), but he still managed to communicate a lot to Naruto.

To his credit Itachi had gotten used to Naruto's abruptness and moods, and only had mild headaches at the worst, and no pain at all during the best of times. Itachi no longer froze up, when Naruto completely defied every form of logic and protocol that was engraved into _most_ everyone. Itachi had eventually realized that, while Naruto was no genius, he was bright, very bright. Any and everything Itachi would tell Naruto (and most things Itachi didn't "say" but said), he soaked up like a sponge. Manners (aside from ramen) and customs Naruto had become well practiced with since meeting Itachi.

Itachi had explained that since he was around Naruto part of what Naruto did reflected on him. Ever since then Naruto's posture had changed, from the slouchy nervous/ashamed posture, to the upright and proud posture that Naruto (mimicked from Itachi) walked around with at all times now. Also Naruto's voice became more confident (mostly proud), and he would voice his thoughts better and a little more often. Something, again, Itachi have been working with him on.

Prompted by Itachi telling Naruto that Naruto reflected on him, Naruto had learned a lot more reserve. Since he was mostly just copying Itachi's behavior, Naruto started to school his facial expressions, and limit his body language to a few casual movements most of the time. Although, unlike Itachi Naruto's eyes told everything.

Itachi's eyes were carefully guarded and (recently) slightly suspicious of most people. They rarely showed any overt emotion; usually they showed indistinguishable fragments of various emotions. Alternatively, Naruto's eyes were all telling. If Naruto felt sad, angry, scared, worried, alone, or excited, happy, and proud, his eyes displayed for the entire world to see.

Itachi never mentioned this particular difference between them, Itachi liked Naruto this way. Not that Itachi needed Naruto's eyes to figure out how Naruto felt; after being around the boy for several days it was easy to pick up on the little things Naruto did that reflected his mood.

Itachi viewed Naruto's eyes almost as innocence, Naruto wasn't a shinobi…yet, and he shouldn't be dealing with violence, hiding and sneaking around that he had, but despite all of it, Naruto's eyes were still open windows to Naruto's soul. Naruto's eyes, their openness, showed a sense of trust and faith in the world that few people other than children could place in their closest friends, let alone in strangers.

At first, when Itachi realized that, _that_ was the reason why he valued Naruto's open and trusting eyes he felt rather awkward, almost kinda like an old man. Yet when Itachi thought about it, and watched Naruto's eyes change from their open and trusting appearance to the hurt and guarded appearance that Naruto looked at any of villager with, he was glad he noticed it. 'Once Naruto becomes a shinobi he will likely have trust issues with his teammates.' Itachi tried to think up some way to get Naruto to meet kids his age, so that he could learn to trust some people.

A few moments later Itachi criticized himself in good humor, 'Wow, "his age" I'm only 3 years and 3 months older than him.'

Itachi had already thrown out the idea of having Naruto meet his clan's children. Naruto barely accepted that the 'ULTAMATE THUG' wasn't going to attack him. 'When Naruto called Otousan "ULTAMATE THUG-san" to his face…even now my heart skips a beat or two.'

--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Itachi was leading Naruto through Konoha headed toward the Uchiha sector, "Naruto-kun, I want to show you were I live. My Otousan just gave me my own house to celebrate my becoming a jounin," Itachi said with a hint of pride.

"Otousan? Isn't he the one who sent you to protect me?"

"Yes, he is, and he is also the head of my clan and the police force."

Naruto's eyes constricted, "….The, the ULTAMATE THUG!" Naruto whispered in terror.

"Naruto, what have I told you about manners. My Otousan's name is Uchiha Fugaku," Itachi admonished.

"Hai, Itachi-san…" Naruto said downcast and slightly ashamed.

The two arrived at Itachi's house, in short notice. Itachi had a large house with a kitchen, living room, dining room, dojo, master bedroom, and two guest rooms. Each bedroom had a walk in closet, and its own full sized bathroom. The kitchen was large, and to Naruto's disappointment, _not_ filled up with ramen. To Naruto's surprise, one of every two cabinets Naruto opened was filled to the brim with pocky of a vast variety of flavors. Naruto completely ignored the (normal) foods filling up the rest of the cabinets.

"Itachi-san how come you don't have any ramen? How do you survive?"

"Part of being a shinobi is keeping your body healthy. Eating fruits and vegetables are a key part of that."

"What about ramen and meat?"

"Ramen, since it is a noodle, is good for when you need quick energy. Eating meat is good when you are trying to build up muscles, since the…. 'stuff' in meat helps build muscles," Itachi said trying to keep it simple.

"Then what is this stuff, and why do you have it?"

"That is pocky," Itachi said 'Ambrosia is more like it.' "It happens to be my favorite food to eat." 'If I didn't savor every bite, I would inhale it like you do ramen, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto slowly nodded his head, he could already tell there would be no arguments involving pocky, Itachi got a slightly dreamy/far away look in his eyes the after everything he said. 'It must be like ramen…Itachi-san says that is how I look when I talk about ramen, so…it must be really good.'

"Um, Itachi-san…can I have a stick?"

Itachi glared for a brief second, before his eyes softened. "Sorry about that Naruto-kun…Yes, you may have…" Itachi seemed to be regretting/resistant to say, "a _whole box._"

Naruto, who was now sure that pocky to Itachi, was like ramen to him…For him to share…that must have felt like giving an entire large bowl at Icharaku's! Naruto started to tear up, and launched himself at Itachi for a hug. Both of them understood why Naruto felt so moved by the act…

Fugaku, who had just walked in to speak with Itachi, had only heard Itachi give Naruto the box, then saw Naruto giving Itachi a crushing hug. Fugaku understood, no accepted Itachi's obsession with pocky, to get Itachi to let go of a single piece was hard enough. In fact Itachi's genin teammates had said that if it came to saving them or Itachi's pocky…they were dead.

How Naruto knew that pocky was sacred to Itachi, Fugaku didn't know. "Ahem…"

Naruto and Itachi looked up, the latter feeling embarrassed, and the former… "AH! Its you! ULTAMATE THUG-san!"

Itachi went pale…very pale, pale like if Orochimaru found the secret to immortality only to find inescapable death staring him in the face.

"Otousan, I _extremely _sorry about that! Naruto-kun what-"

"IF you're going to call me that boy, it's ULTAMATE THUG-sama to you!" Fugaku said with a dead serious face.

Naruto nodded affirmative, remembering Itachi's brief lessons on san/sama. Itachi almost started choking on the air he was breathing, almost in complete shock that his tousan had allowed Naruto to call him…'such a name.'

Fugaku shortly thereafter broke out in laughter once he looked at Itachi. Itachi's face was passive as always, but very, very pale. His left arm was over his heart, and his right arm was swinging slack since it was used to motion Naruto to be quiet until it just dropped. Itachi's stance was ridged and Itachi's eyes were a maelstrom of confusion, shock, disbelief, and relief.

--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Itachi cringed a slightly at the memory. Changing his line of thought 'Sadaime-sama says that I will likely have to take on an apprentice or some genins soon. I might be able to convince Sadaime-sama to let me apprentice Sasuke…but that won't be for some years…' Itachi complained to him self.

"What's wrong Itachi?"

"Nothing Naruto. I was just thinking about the duty of a jounin: having to teach younger shinobi."

"Oh, well couldn't you teach me? You and Ojiisan told me that I would be a shinobi and 'a good one at that.'"

"Perhaps I might be able to do so; however you have to go through the academy first. The academy is a four year school, for shinobi-trainees."

Naruto looked to Itachi intently listening.

'Kami-sama! He was never told about the academy?' Itachi took a semi deep breath then said, "The academy is where you learn the basics of being a shinobi. You attend with other children your age. You start off with book learning the first year…then during the fourth year you graduate."

A second later, Naruto flinched. "Eh?" Naruto asked confused. "What about the second and third years…and what do you do during the fourth year?"

"I…….don't know," Itachi said lamely, almost downtrodden.

Naruto's eyes widened. "What happened? How could you forget? You never forget anything!"

Itachi looked a little guilty, "I skipped through everything…I was only in my class for the first week and a half. I demonstrated that I was at least genin level in all skills, knowledge, and tactics, so they promoted me…I never got to see anything of the academy beyond that…"

Naruto's eyes went wide, Itachi couldn't tell exactly how Naruto felt, and Itachi braced himself for what he expected to come.

"That is _SO_ awesome!" Naruto almost yelled. Naruto looked embarrassed from his outburst, but composed himself quickly. Much quieter and far more composed, Naruto continued, "Um, well…that's very co-ahem, good Itachi-san."

Itachi didn't even try to hide the smile on his face. Not the smug little smirk/smile that his clan was (in)famous for, but an actual happy smile. Itachi had been apprehensive that Naruto would say that he was a "freak." Itachi was 11, and he still had his insecurities…and being called a freak was the highest and most pressing of them. That Naruto appreciated and thought him cool because of his skill and being different only made it better to Itachi. "Thank you Naruto-kun."

"But Itachi-san…what are we doing here?"

Itachi belatedly looked around, realizing that he had led Naruto into the forest terrain training field were he practiced his kunai throwing. "We are taking a quiet walk away from the main part of Konoha for now."

Naruto looked up at Itachi seemingly trying to deduct something. "It's ok to get away from the village?"

"No matter what it is, no matter what the reason, people will always need to back away from their normal lives and relax. I relax by enjoying nature, listening to the quiet but constant sounds that come from the forest."

Naruto nodded, then hesitantly asked, "Itachi-san do you want me to go?"

'Where did that come from? Oh, I see.' Itachi shook his head, "No," Itachi said simply, "just like you need to get away from everything, doesn't mean that you physically need to get way from something or someone." Itachi glanced at Naruto to see if he understood everything. "Think of it this way, if you're in your house and running low on ramen, but right now you can't get anymore for a little while, do you want to constantly think of ramen?"

"No," Naruto answered quickly.

"That is what I am talking about. Not that something has to be wrong to cause you to relax, but if you take the time to step away from your normal day and then re-approach it, sometimes your perspective changes a little bit. That might be all you require to figure out a solution to a problem you are facing, or just to take the obstacles that life throws at you in stride."

"When is a good time to relax?"

"Well, at night, after you get home is a good time. During lunch and dinner times are also good. Also when you have free time it's good to relax then also." Itachi hesitated, then said "As I shinobi, you will eventually have missions that will take a few days to some weeks. There is a difference between being unaware and relaxed. You can still be alert, while relaxing, and during missions that is the best way to be usually."

Naruto nodded dedicating everything Itachi said to memory, and likely into practice as soon as possible. "When do I start learning how to become a shinobi like you?"

"Well your birthday is coming up soon, and you'll be eight then, so next summer will be when the academy starts for you."

"When did you start?"

"I started late, at nine years old, since at the time I was with my parents at a diplomatic meeting in Tori no Kuni from late spring until early winter. Instead of putting me in that year, my parents decided to hold me out until next year."

"I thought people started at seven…"

"So you have heard of the academy…"

"I always hear those 'older people' talking about doing shinobi-stuff then…" Naruto clarified.

"Oh," Itachi said surprised. "They likely started the academy during the Second Great Shinobi war. At that time, children started the academy at about five, and the academy was only for two years. Since then, the age was pushed back until seven and became four a year institution. The year when I turned six, they moved the starting age back until eight years old, however it was still optional to enroll children at seven. I was enrolled when I turned seven the next year."

"Why didn't you go during that year then?"

"Although I was enrolled, there was a strict class limit of 30 children per class with three classes at the time. Eight year olds took precedence, and I was left out because of it."

"You said "was" a strict limit" Naruto said accusatively, "there is none now?"

Itachi chuckled softly, as he started walking back toward Konoha, "Quite the opposite Naruto-kun, the restrictions are stricter now then before. They only accept students who turn eight, at latest, two months after the start of the year now. Also there are only two classes of 30 students now, and soon that might be lowered to one."

"Oh!" Naruto said surprised, "….Oi, Itachi-san"

"Yes?"

"Why was the "Great Shinobi War" great? And why did they have two of them?"

Itachi exhaled loudly, Naruto had started the "why" questions again…'Time to head over to Icharaku's ramen. I get the feeling that Naruto would _know_ the academy curriculum by the time he got there at this rate.'

* * *

The next day Itachi and Naruto were walking through the Uchiha district, side by side. Itachi had been debating telling Naruto about his mission and the imminent end of it. Being one who disliked surprises and was a meticulous planner Itachi decided to extend the courtesy, which he longed for when he was younger, to Naruto right now. "Naruto-kun, I have 3 days left of my assignment to guard you," Itachi said extremely guardedly. Itachi watched Naruto's reaction, although much less overt than he had anticipated, the shock was still there. 

"Itachi-san, are you going to leave me after this…mission is over?"

"Yes, since I will likely be assigned another mission shortly afterwards," Itachi said simply.

Naruto's shoulders slumped slightly, and he eyes lost a lot of their shine. Naruto exhaled and was about to speak until Itachi beat him to it.

"However, as I said when I first met you, I volunteered for this mission because I believe you to be (a) hero (already) material," Itachi said without pause. "Just because this mission will be over soon, does not mean that I do not want to see you again, nor does it mean that I won't see you again either."

"Thank you!" Naruto said quietly, but impassionedly.

"I wanted you to be ready for me not to be here constantly at the end of this week. I always hated it when my sensei would pop missions on us at seemingly random, or announce some form of a test, some _seconds_ before it started."

Naruto nodded listening completely again, having detected another one of Itachi's 'shinobi lessons' in the works.

"I personally dislike surprises; however my sensei made sure that I was able to deal with almost any type of surprise that happens to me." Itachi pause, "His reasoning is something I can appreciate now. As a shinobi, you place your life on the line constantly, the ability to function in changing conditions and situations is critical for your survival. Both for you and your teammates."

Naruto nodded, then asked, "Maybe I can get the same sensei that you had?"

Itachi closed his eyes, and then sighed sadly. "Naruto-kun I want to show you a very special place for all Konoha shinobi." Itachi lead Naruto out of the Uchiha sector, and through the village. "This place is both good and bad. Once your are name is placed here, you should be proud of everything you have done. However you should avoid being placed here for…many years."

"What place would that be?"

Itachi remained quiet for a moment, "When we get there I'll tell you about it. Right now, let me tell you about my sensei: Maeda Nobuhiko. Maeda-sensei was a very wise man, often times looking beyond what most people perceived as the truth and trying to find an objective point of view. This led him to keep his wits about him in most cases when others would panic." Itachi said quietly "Maeda-sensei was 11 years older than me, and showed me the real value behind a calm composure. He explained that it makes the client feel safe, and you appear professional at all times, thus reflecting well both on yourself and Konoha no sato."

Naruto interrupted, "That helps Konoha by word of mouth, bringing more clients, meaning more missions and more money."

"Correct Naruto-kun." Itachi said, secretly glad for the interruption, "Maeda-sensei always strove to show us the value to teamwork, and the value of trust. Often times, the majority of our training was built on developing that trust and allowing everyone to get to know each other. That is not to say that Maeda-sensei didn't focus on our individual strengths and weaknesses and jutsus, but he made sure we all knew to value, and the value of, teamwork."

"Itachi-san, do you think anyone will really ever be teammate for me?"

"Hai Naruto, because only the most stubborn of fools would not be able to accept glaring truths that constantly are right in front of them. Eventually others will see you for the hero you (are) will become" Itachi said evenly. "I'm sure that if you met Maeda-sensei that you two would get along well, for you see, Maeda-sensei is the one who showed me to think with an open mind. To accept that not everything is fair, and desire to change what I can so that it can be fair, and to learn when something is out of my control and I must accept that I can not do anything to change it."

Itachi sighed loudly, "Maeda-sensei also taught me something else very important. In the shinobi rule book, it says that shinobi must forget all emotions as they can cloud up your judgment and make you act irrational. When I first learned of this rule I wondered why they said so, I never understood how much one's emotions could affect a person. Maeda-sensei told me that "A shinobi is a tool to be used for the betterment of its village and country, tools have no gender, no thoughts, no feeling, just a purpose. A ningen is a person who lives, breaths, feels, thinks, decides, and finds a purpose that they choose or accept. Remember to 'look underneath the underneath.'" Itachi smiled sadly, then said "For days I thought about what Maeda-sensei wanted me to figure out. I came up with something that surprised me, but Naruto-kun, tell me what you think it means."

"Um, that only a human could choose to be a shinobi?"

"That is one way to think of it…" Itachi said cryptically. "What I eventually figured out, was two things. 1 All the people who I report to are shinobi, meaning that they all understand the feelings that I have, and they mostly don't begrudge me for having my emotions. But more importantly, is that "Because I am always a ningen before a shinobi, I can choose who and what I will act as. I can choose to be the emotionless shinobi, burying my emotions for a while, and being driven only by my purpose. Then later I can choose to release my emotions, and be a ningen again, that I can care and protect people as I still have my ningensei."

"Ningensei?"

"Hai, the ability to hide something, not always something material or concrete, but anything whether information or an idea, is something that belongs almost exclusively to ningens. Once you become good enough, you can even hide things from yourself. This is both a blessing and a curse, since you are effectively lying to yourself about whatever it is…unless you can manage to always find what you have hidden…you will become a danger to yourself."

Itachi continued, "In this case Maeda-sensei was saying, that as a shinobi you must hiding your ningensei until you can allow yourself to have and use your it again is one part, however the other and most crucial part is _always_ being able to find your ningensei again."

"How is hiding your emotions dangerous to you?"

"It is dangerous because you're hiding them from yourself. The human mind can only take so much, either you will do something that you normally wouldn't do, or you will go insane and few people ever notice either one happening until it is too late. The biggest problem is that it is well within any ningen's ability to hide things constantly, for many ningens this comes as denial…when a truth is presented your mind either rejects it, or accepts it and then hides it away from you automatically."

"Why would it do that?"

"Some have said that it is a self preservation reaction…no one really knows what causes it or what it is, but what is known is that it can be extremely dangerous if you don't take the time to uncover those truths. You may act completely different that what you and your teammate might expect of you." Itachi walked up to a large black stone with carvings in it. "That is what Maeda sensei did for us. On our only mission as a squad of chuunins we were giving an A-ranked mission that turned S-ranked. Our objective was completed, but and S-ranked Iwa-nin attacked us during the mission, and Maeda sensei used a Kinjutsu…"

"Kinjutsu?"

"Hai, a technique forbidden by the Hokage, I didn't hear what Maeda-sensei called it, nor did I see the hand seals he used. But he killed the Iwa-nin, and himself with it. That is why we are hear Naruto-kun. Just to let you know, most kinjutsu do not have such effect on their user, but they are considered too dangerous for them to be unregulated."

"Do you know any?"

"Hai, I know several, though usually the Hokage must personally approve you to learn a kinjutsu. However, Maeda-sensei showed me that emotions can be your most powerful weapon and your most daunting enemy. If Maeda-sensei used pure logic, likely Kor….one or both of my teammates, and myself likely, would have died, for Maeda-sensei to complete the mission." Itachi's face retained his passive appearance, but his voice softened and started to crack, "Yet, not only did Maeda-sensei protect us, he sacrificed his life to kill the Iwa-nin, and allow us to complete the mission."

Naruto hugged Itachi, clearly feeling his regret and anguish at losing such a dear person. Naruto thought 'Would this be what it is like to lose Ojiisan or Icharaku-san or Ayame-chan?'

Itachi inhaled, and steadied his voice, speaking again with the strong solid voice that Naruto was used to, "Carved on this stone, are the heroes who have gone before you and me, Naruto-kun. The only way to get carved is to die for the betterment of the village."

"The sad thing is that, this is the way most shinobi die, much like Maeda-sensei, protecting their village, and those they care for." Itachi sighed, and was quiet for a few moments, "Maeda-sensei said that for a shinobi, and often times a ningen too, the best way to die is defending something or someone precious. Maeda-sensei always said that he was proud to be part of Konoha no Sato, one of the few villages that agreed with him about the future. He said that the future is one of the most important aspects in reality, and villages should do all they can to protect their future."

"What is the future that Maeda-sensei was speaking about?"

"Maeda-sensei was talking about the children, academy students, genins, infants, everyone of them. Konoha has always made sure to protect the children and civilians when under attack, I would like to think that Maeda-sensei was proud of his sacrifice, and proud of us now," Itachi whispered.

Naruto nodded, and hugged Itachi again. Naruto was determined to make Itachi-san proud of him. Not even Icharaku had even shared something painful like that. Naruto could feel Itachi's grief and pain so well that (if Naruto knew what it meant) he would say it was tangible.

Itachi shortly thereafter pulled himself together, and with a great heave of a sigh, motioned for Naruto to follow him again. Naruto let go of Itachi but couldn't stop looking at Itachi was admiration and pride, after learning of the experiences that Itachi had been through.

Naruto wanted to say something, or do something to make Itachi feel better, though he didn't know what to do. Since having been around Itachi, Naruto learned that sometimes just being there, and listening to someone was all they needed and wanted. Naruto hoped that he was doing the right thing by staying quiet, and just listening, since he wanted to help Itachi desperately.

Naruto then got an idea as they were walking away, 'when ever I feel down, I get ramen…so maybe if we got a lot of pocky, then Itachi-san will feel a little better!' Grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him along, Naruto began searching for the nearest shop that sold pocky that would let him enter.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Since Itachi had his pocky addiction, and he was always around Naruto, Icharaku had decided to start stocking pocky in bulk…Today was the day he had his first pocky sale….It was also the day that Icharaku cried tears of joy for the rest of the day while cooking ramen.

He was completely out of pocky…but he still had every single box in the stand….every one was purchased, emptied, and in the trashcan at this point. That plus, Naruto ordered well over 70 (10 of which Icharaku gave out for free) bowls, as the two just sat in a somber, yet oddly comfortable silence and ate their respective vices.

* * *

Utatane walked in his guise's normal path toward his shop in the market street were merchandise was still constantly selling. For nearly the past two weeks "Yoshiro," a Konoha native who left to Tori no Kuni after Kyuubi no Batsu, had been in town. Along his way from Tori no Kuni he 'saw' some strange occurrences in kusa no kuni. He 'reported' such to the gate guards, since the Ame/Konoha valley was rumored to be housing some new group of bandits and to avoid them he went through Kusa instead of completely through Ame no Kuni. 

Since Yoshiro's return he had been making plenty of sales. The man had plenty of stories for the locals of the vastly different lifestyle of rural Tori no Kuni. He sold all types of odd trinkets, lockets, charms, and cutlery. Additionally, he sold traditional sprit wards, and demon wards. Due to the location, as Yoshiro explained to one customer, he was very excited that he would be in heavily wooded areas and purchased many different types of traps.

Bear traps, wolf traps, and fox traps. Yoshiro explained that he purchased in haste and didn't ask if a single trap could be used more than once. That aside, even if he caught something in every single trap, he wouldn't be able to get it all back safely without escort. With that in mind Yoshiro found it better to cut his loses and sell the traps to customers at a reduced price. Predictably, fox traps sold the most; inexplicably Yoshiro didn't run out of fox traps, despite running out of wolf and bear traps on the first day (actually Yoshiro did explain it, since a lot more foxes could be taken back since they are much smaller than bears or wolves…inexplicable is not running out after selling 300 the first day).

Yoshiro smiled to himself, both his greed and his thirst for revenge were being sated with this mission. In the scroll that Uchiha-sama gave him were instructions and a lease area for a stall. His given lead was to be a merchant, and plant the idea of attacking animals…particularly foxes (which despite Itachi's influence they still thought of Naruto as both plus a demon). 30 of all the profits from these sales would go to him…'If I ever become crippled, I know my next calling in life!'

Although the traps would be laid all around Konoha mostly by civilians, he noticed a few shinobi picking up a few. Several Inuzuka's got all types of traps, which didn't surprise him as they specialized in hunting and tracking. A few Hyuugas and ……………….'Several' Uchiha's purchased some traps. Exclusively fox traps in many cases. Particularly interesting was when an ANBU with a wolf mask purchased one of each on the first day.

'Fugaku-sama…I do not believe that I understand this…' Chikao thought to himself. 'You assign myself and another to take care of the gaki no Kyuubi, yet then you send Itachi out to guard him. Neither of us will be able to bypass Itachi unless he were to stand down, and the villagers…If Itachi tripped over a stone…they would grind it into dust and boycott the minerals left over…' Chikao continued to think for several moments, 'If what Uchiha-sama said is true, then why have us out here before ANBU starts to shadow the boy…unless Itachi-san is aware of the plan! If that is the case then Itachi is to show that police force and the Uchihas were doing their utmost to protect the gaki. Already Uchiha-sama is making this job easier for us!'

'However, Itachi might not be in on it…or else Itachi would likely be assigned this mission himself.' Chikao smiled in appreciation of Fugaku's plot, finally understanding further layers. 'Itachi-san isn't in on this…In fact, Itachi-san will likely leave the boy just as normal, sometime in the late evening, yet there will still be two to three hours before ANBU is assigned to guard him, and they will almost certainly show up late.' Yoshiro almost laughed out loud once he realized the point, 'Wow even our faux mission fits in line with this. Once we kill the gaki ANBU will be blamed for allowing him to be killed, and it will appear that only the police force was able to secure the safety of the gaki. If we can protect a demon, then it goes to show that all ningens are safe under our care.'

'If either of us were captured, ANBU will look even more foolish since Itachi will have appeared to have repelled and noticed us and passed the exercise, yet ANBU failed at the exact same duty and test…thus resulting in Kyuubi's death. And since the gaki no Kyuubi will be dead its brainwashing will dispel releasing Sadaime-sama and then only ANBU's reputation with the public will suffer, or he will still be affected for some time and thus will cause serious repercussions against them anyway.'

'Either way…once the Kyuubi is dead the police, and myself, will be in such high favor with the council…uncle…Tomorrow is the day that I will make you proud, and you can show your foolish or misguided teammate how much good we did for Konoha!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kenta had an easy but very tiring job to do, requiring only dedication and persistence and repetition. Hundreds of times, per (damn) day. Being good at ninjutsu Kenta had developed a much larger chakra supply than most police force members. The majority, like Utatane Chikao, were taijutsu based…or they used nin and genjutsu only as supplement to their taijutsu. Kenta preferred ninjutsu, and thus found himself in his current mission role. Kenta was Utatane's support, something he was glad for since in most cases he provided the nin and genjutsu support for his cells.

"Yoshiro" would place the "seed" or the idea of killing animals via the traps and tales of heroics, and then Kenta was to use genjutsu to help the ideas take root and grow in the villager's minds.

A simple plan like this was only complicated by the necessity to remain hidden and constantly reuse the same jutsu over and over and **over** again: **Touei Zanshu no jutsu**…Kenta was sick of this jutsu. Granted that at first he was worried that a few people might become mentally unstable until he remembered that the chakra flow ebbs when people sleep and would disrupt the genjutsu, now he kinda wanted the people to have the voices and go mad.

Not to mention that he had to maintain, and constantly reapply the only invisibility genjutsu he knew: **Karada Inbijiburu no jutsu**. It was the last jutsu he wanted to keep using, cause he was suspecting something…a piece of rock, roofing tile…a leaf…anything to come and get caught in the chakra pattern and tear him to pieces. That he had no weapons to defend against ANBU (_if _the fools found him) since the aforementioned jutsu would massacre him with them, didn't set Kenta at ease.

Sighing to himself Kenta thought, 'If it weren't to kill the Kyuubi once and for all, this would not be worth it!'

Kenta swallowed another soldier pill and began the seals for **Touei Zanshu no jutsu**. 'I'm sure that I have used this jutsu at least four-hundred times today! How can "Yoshiro" attract _that_ many people daily…constantly?' Kenta bitterly thought, 'Is he doing this purposely? Have I offended him? No, I have never personally met him before, and he probably just doing his part of the mission to the best of his ability…' Kenta prepared to, as he had gotten into calling it, "liberate" (or when feeling mean/angry/pissy/anything not good "Zap") some more people via genjutsu, 'I wanna switch places! This is just waaaaaaaaaaaay too pissy!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Chikao partied, knowing that he would soon have to go back to his normal boring life. Being in the police force brought along personal restictions. Not that Fugaku put any on him, not that anyone could with his uncle on Konoha's village council…but the fact was that most women didn't wanna get in trouble with the police. Said aversion for trouble caused many of them to be very shy and extremely proper around him, or bordering on the verge of being curt, while trying to get away from him. Not that there were _any_ other factors or traits that Chikao possessed that most Konoha women didn't like.

Now though, since he didn't have to put up the "Policeman Act," Chikao was determined to enjoy his new found/latent 'charisma' fueled with sake. He was up in his 'meager' living arrangements, with some friends. These particular friends of his all happened to be with the ages of 18 to 18…and their gender ranged from female to fe?male…Chikao didn't really know what particularly attracted him to the specific lady he chose…the sake, the lighting, the sake, kicking down some random gaki in the street, the sake, or picking up random women as he was headed home drunk…but he did.

Chikao was sure that he would have nightmares about what happened for the rest of his life…perhaps he should have taken the hint from the other girls that…'she' wasn't quite the same as the rest. The others seemed almost to exclude 'her.' Unfortunately, in his sake-induced haze, Chikao had exhausted himself with the day's events and settled down early.

Between the two of them this would be the worst night of their lives

Kenta woke up first…after having slept for 5 minuets. He rolled over angrily and cursed the gaki no Kyuubi and went back to sleep. It was 12:01 at night…Kenta woke up 8 times in the next half hour, until he cursed the gaki no Kyuubi again and lashed out, hitting the dresser left in the room. Kenta was unable to get any more sleep for the rest of the night after that as his left hand took up all his attention. Or that is what Kenta would have liked to happen. Sitting alone with nothing to focus on, Kenta's attention wondered over, mundane topics.

Kenta was still wake at 12:53. As it was it was pouring down rain, and due to his' disguise's (non)occupation the apartment he was in was in poor condition at best. At worst it looked like an army mistook it for a feudal lord's castle laid siege to it. 'I wouldn't wish living in this hell hole on my worst enemies!'

If only Kenta knew that he was residing in Uzumaki Naruto's old apartment that he, villagers, and other (non-Uchiha) (Fugaku made Uchihas patrol during last year's festival) police force members participated in reducing to this sorry state. The records of the previous tenant got 'lost (in a fire)' and with the gaki's disappearance most people soon forgot where 'it' used to live.

Rain water was pouring in as though neither ceiling nor roof existed, most of it soaking into the carpet, the rest continuing down the cracks and holes in the floor to the apartment below. Had enough light reached any of the rooms, the rain would appear to be oil or ink. The darkness was pitch black, robbing even the light from the apartment. The color was from all the sediment running down from the roof, and the dark brown and black mold clumps that were constantly exposed to the rain.

The wind was howling through the cracks in the walls, holes in the floor, and the broken windows, causing an almost earsplitting shrieking sound during every gust of wind. The holes in the floor and walls, as well as the crack in the windows allowed the screaming wind to pierce into the bedroom. The rain, which prevented most of the wind from leaving the room, caused the temperature to severely drop and the spray from the rain to continuously soak the entire bedroom, leaving any body in the room to feel wind chill near the freezing mark.

This place was a private hell or a place that Morino Ibiki likely conjured up in one of his nightmares. The wind's screaming carried out, past the rain, of the bedroom into the kitchen and reverberated in the bathroom, seemingly amplifying the suffering of whoever was trapped in this…place.

Not even the walls provided relief for the inhuman squalor that this was; everything was some flat shade of gray. Even the brown of the mold on the walls, which to Kenta's horror was actually dead and decayed mushrooms, the dust made everything else gray no matter what it was. Even when Kenta tried to wipe the dust off, everything was faded and some shade of gray. Everything except the carpet, the wood of the kitchen and bathroom were both so faded that they were indistinguishable from everything else except by its placement.

The bed room was the only relief from the gray, and because of that, it was worse than the passive gray that the rest of the apartment seemed to cultivate. The carpet was black, more precisely…the living thing that grew from the carpet, was black. Mold had over taken every fiber of the carpet, and had become the floor itself, likely testing the already compromised weight limit of the floor, yet securing everything at the same time. Yet even the mold looked beaten and dying. Mushrooms came as close to thriving as anything could here here, none were large or even looked capable of producing spores, yet they were still alive, though even they seemed only to cling to life, drawing in every glance of light and nutrient brought down by the rain.

The moment that even the slightest sliver of a grim hope, for the things here in this apartment might survive came into being, it was filled with the sudden realization that for these things to live…no survive here, they had to decay this place…meaning that just by surviving they were slowly but surely sealing themselves into a slow lingering death. As long as mold and mushrooms survived they would cause this place to decay and slowly destroy them from starvation.

Despite not facing a single threat to his life here, Kenta shivered. He was quite sure that he had never been able to feel death so close to him. Even at time when he was a hostage, or could almost feel that he was to be a scapegoat, death was never this close. It was almost as though a Shinigami was hovering over his shoulder breathing down on his neck and down his arms. As though this place was it's haunt, that the only ones allowed to feel comfortable here are those invited by death, who remain in life. Kenta knew he was _not_ one the aforementioned people.

'I hate myself for being weak! This place means nothing to me! Who cares about old mushrooms and mold? I have a job to do! I've survived this hellish place for almost two weeks now, this isn't new! I can't allow myself to…'

Kenta saw something that made his heart stop. In a brief flash of lightning and during a severe gust of wind, the rain shifted slightly allowing Kenta to see a large gash in the wall that he, much like the rest of the apartment, tried to ignore. However, unlike the other gashes and holes, on the sides of this gash a smooth wall was preserved. Although drenched, the wall was bear of the same grudging life that the rest of the room struggled to keep. The wall was sliced by a Katana, and the sides were burnt.

As the lightning flash ended, Kenta sat up from his mattress—the one left by the previous occupant, and walked over. Kenta tried to see the gash, but with the rain again obscuring the gash Kenta decided to examine it using his hands. Kenta's initial assessment was correct that the cut was a katana, and to further terrify him despite the drenched conditions he could tell that the wall had been burnt to a cinder.

In fact Kenta remembered watching one of the other officers light his katana aflame using a jutsu and dancing around striking everything down in an apartment until he struck this wall and almost burned down the entire building. The gaki no Kyuubi was blamed for it…this hellish place, were the wind's scream seems to rip though every room , basked in loneliness, and cradling death and despair in every corner, almost seemed to be mourning the loss of whatever provided the life that this place once used to not only survive…but thrive.

'That is why this place is so horrid…its like, no this place _is_ alive, and it's dying. Slowly, trying to at least survive until it has nothing more to survive on." Kenta took a shaky breath, "Only a demon could make such a place…and enjoy such a twisted and perverse pleasure as watching others suffer…only a demon could live in such a place! This is what Konoha will become if I fail my mission! I will not let that happen!"

Kenta got up and tried to begin to ready everything he would need to 'carelessly' leave behind as a Kusa nin. His determination was wasted since the night before he had already 'carelessly strewn' stuff about. 'Somehow,' Kenta thought, 'I doubt that anyone will find anything…once they figure out what this place is or was….I could probably leave it all out prearranged with a confession note and no one would still ever know better…'

Kenta now had a chill, which he was not sure whether it came from the wind and rain or the death waiting and lingering in the apartment itself, set out to do something…anything to escape _that_…_that "place."_ After this, mission was over he was going to tell Ibiki about that place…that hell on earth…'I may as well start right now, then once this blows over, I'll hand him the letter and just describe that I found this place by some kids mentioning it.'

Packing up his villager's disguise, Kenta left the cursed apartment headed toward Chikao, remembering that he wasn't supposed to be seen, Kenta almost used **Karada Inbijijiburu**, however he stopped, 'If I used that in this rain either the water current will crush my ribcage and back, or, I'll drown…I'll likely do both…' Kenta looked around the streets, and tried to sense any other shinobis, but couldn't detect any. Deciding that it was safe enough since the rain obscured him and erased his scent, Kenta walked on toward Chikao…determined to get a good night's sleep for once in these past two weeks. And if Chikao or any other called him cowardly, then he could challenge them to sleep in there for 3 nights, and remain in there for 1 hour a day. 'No one could do that…' Kenta thought confidently as he sauntered down the street…at 1:04 in the morning.

Naruto could, and had survived Kenta's "real courage challenge" while he was forced into being a prisoner in his own apartment. The difference was that Naruto would spend 15 or more hours daily hiding, and then the remaining hours would be spent trying to rest, spent in an uneasy sleep, tormented by the fear that _another_ person was about to break in, or _had_ broken in.

Kenta arrived at the 'meager' apartment that Chikao got. Cursing his luck for not being born into a council member's family, then cursing the gaki no Kyuubi for being such a monster as to create such a morbid, sinister…evil, 'place,' Kenta went to a concealed window they had planed to use as an emergency entrance and exit. Climbing in the HOUSE, Kenta walked into the next room to his right, having sensed two sleeping people.

Angry that his partner was enjoy the mission like it was a grand social event they were on, Kenta stormed (yet not quiet as powerful as the one outside) into Chikao's temporary room.

Only to find someone…with dark hair, dark purple hair and golden eyes laying on top of Chikao like they had made love. This person had, very defined legs, long flowing hair, and long yet defined arms to go with there figure. What shocked and scared Kenta was that…that chest!…said person's shoulders were broader than either of the two officers' present, and the 'well defined legs and arms,' were defined by sheer muscle, and the long flowing hair…was everywhere…on the person's head, arms, shoulders, (probably the back) thighs…inner thighs, feet…and from the way the hair spilled over the (scant few) clothes the person was wearing…likely the groin and chest.

Yet it was the chest that caught Kenta…Not even the Taijutsu masters in Konoha had a chest like that…flat as a board…yet probably jutting 8 or 9 cm away from the collar bone…all of it pure muscle.

In short Chikao was stuck in bed…under a manically grinning, muscle bound _MAN_. For a split second Kenta didn't know what to do, then he thought…'They look like they just made love!'

Vomit spewed forth. For several minuets, verging on 10 minuets later, Kenta regained control of his stomach. Only to look up and see…that _MAN__'s_ hairy ass waving at him as he (hopefully) shook Chikao awake. Kenta, though, vomited again, having the thought 'That must be what Chikao sees whenever he goes to the public baths…Oh dear Kami-sama! What if he isn't the only one other in the force looking for _that?_ Other men in the forcer often offer to go en mass!'

Kenta woke up in a pool of his own vomit, only seconds after blacking out. The first thing that Kenta thought this time was his undoing this time. 'Kami-sama! My throat hurts!" Kenta opened his eyes to see that man (not even having enough energy to be scared/offened/mortified by him right now) bent over Chikao with his face obsured by his hair…right at Chikao's groin. 'Throat +hurt +me equals throwing up…_that…that'_ Kenta gasped as he heard Chikao give a long moan. Causing the _MAN_ glance at Kenta quickly before returning to…whatever…he was doing with more fervor. Kenta passed out again.

Kenta woke up several hours later, meeting golden eyes framed with a dark complexion. Kenta tried to scream but couldn't as he didn't have any air in his lungs. Inhaling failed to relieve his oxygen deprived lungs from their plight. Until he suddenly felt a strong thrust in his (…….) abdomen, whatever was caught in his throat was dislodged (…….) and Kenta looked down to see it was vomit.

Kenta got a good look at his savior's face, to his gross misfortune, especially at the large…bulbous (fish) lips that graced his face. Kenta nodded in thanks silently, not quiet willing to risk letting the other man know that he was responsible for Kenta almost drowning/choking on his own vomit. Seeing _that_ face scrunch up in rage would probably kill him. Looking at the bed, Kenta breathed a sigh of relief.

Chikao was fully dressed and reeked of sake, meaning that he likely…hopefully, accidentally fell asleep on the person who was carring him once they got to the bed…but that doesn't explain…some_thing's_ appearance…and dress….and reason for laying on top of Chikao…and grinning.' Well it was obvious that Chikao wasn't dead, as corpses don't go that pale…he likely woke up to…_that 'face.'_

"Ok I just wanna know what kinda happened ok?" Kenta asked slowly, IT vigorously nodded then launched into IT's life story from before it was born. Kenta interrupted right before IT started, once he realized that it might lead to a (applied) sex-ed class. "Just from last night," Kenta clarified quickly.

IT nodded less vigorously this time. The with a deep and very nasally voice, that grinded on Kenta's nerves even when IT breathed, it started again. "Well, hubby over there—" Chikao started frothing at the mouth while going paler, "was walking down the street with some skanky tiny little things that were clinging on him. I told my self that 'I had to save him from a lack luster night!'" Chikao did a full body twitch and foamed even more.

"Are any of the….'other'….._women_ still here?"

"Yea, I told those little skanks that I was all he would need, and told them to wait out there…"

Kenta stepped back and looked briefly as said "skanks," doing his best to compose himself as his inner pervert wanted to suddenly pray upon the unconscious ladies in the room. Kenta reeled himself back to the situation at hand. Turing back to IT Kenta motioned for IT to continue.

"Well I told him my nick name and he passed out!"

Kenta cringed, "And this nickname?"

"**Fukuhon-Neko Joufu: Kakashi**! Hehehe, I anything I see, or a man can describe, I can copy and make my own!" IT said with flourish and a ……'seductive?' wink. "Most of my custom—friends just call me Kakashi."

Kenta went pale and gulped, to him extremely loudly (it was louder than his pounding heart) feeling suddenly very, very uneasy, 'Please, please please please don't let that thing…since I refuse to think that either man or woman, jump on me. Kami-sama if I weren't SO worry about what might happen if I did…I would drop on my knees right now and pray that IT—IT GOES AWAY!' "That is a very 'prestigious' title you have there…That was all I had to ask about…So I'll ask you to leave so that I can question everyone—"

"Well we did have some fun actually, the way I got him to wake up was to pull down his—"….'Kakashi' said.

Kento panicked "Uhm…I can only take one testimonial, I don't wanna have to arrest you for lying while giving a witness account!" 'Kakashi's eyes widened and IT did a quick but low bow…or a bad mockery of one, exposing Chikao to some (well actually a lot of) hairy cheek, before leaving quickly.

Now that the largest threat was gone, Kenta was left fighting off the perverted urges again. 'They're still asleep, and I—I must do my duty…unfortunately' Kenta successfully made it to, revived and woke up Chikao from his self/shock/shame-induced near-death coma after about an hour.

"Did I…do what I might have done…I don't remember anything" Chikao sobbed "…I mean I was really drunk, and—"

"As far as I could gather…" Kenta decided that his partner probably couldn't handle the truth right now, so he said, "the worse that happened was some hugging with IT. But IT is gone now, and there are the other, REAL women…no ladies that you brought. I saved your life, you know that right?"

Chikao smiled his most sincere thanks, not having the words to describe what he felt. Until he looked at the time "Kuso! The time! Kenta, the time!"

Both men almost cried, they had no time to even mess around with the girls, and (as far as they were concerned) pretty girls shouldn't be dealing with demons. Sorrowfully leaving the ladies untouched and left to rouse themselves, the two left out to raise their impromptu militia to kill off the gaki no Kyuubi

* * *

Naruto woke up especially early this morning. Naruto whispered to himself "This might be the last day that I get to see Itachi-san for some days…I wanna make the best of it!" Naruto thought to himself, 'I wonder if Itachi-san would let me call him Itachi-niisan? Or would he at least let me call him Oniisan?' Slumping slightly, "No, Itachi-san wouldn't do so…who would want someone else pretending to be family when they already have one, let alone me?" 

Despite his depreciating thinking Naruto perked up at the thought of going to see Itachi. Putting on his new clothes that comprised of a dark blue shirt, with dark blue pants, black sandals and no socks, Naruto made his way to the door. He knew that Itachi would be surprised once he saw the clothes.

Naruto had figured that his favorite color was a light red, or a dark orange. As such he always tried to get something with those colors. Naruto never got anything bright or flashy anymore, most of his shirts had dark red, dark blue, were brown, or black. Half of all of his pants had dark green, the rest were split between black, blue, dark brown.

Normally Naruto wore clothes that were designed to be "distinct yet passive," at least that was what Ooka-san said the designs were. The last time that Naruto went to Ooka-san's shop, which was two days ago, he had asked her to look at Itachi's clothes and make him some in the same blue and with a similar design. Naruto had asked for the strange fan symbol to be put on his too but Ooka-san had said something about it looking like he stole from an Uchiha.

Because Itachi was in the store Naruto hadn't put up any fuss about, at the time, since he was trying to keep it a secret. Naruto the placed the pants on the shelf, and asked Ooka-san how much it was. The price surprised Naruto. Ooka-san, who in Naruto's excitement he called Ooka-chan and started furiously apologizing, was the third person in his life to give him a discount, preceded only by Sadaime and Icharaku.

Looking at himself in his bathroom mirror Naruto realized that he looked all mysterious like Itachi did. Perhaps a little smaller, but a blonde haired, red eyed version of Itachi was running around today! Naruto tried doing Itachi's scowl, the one he used on the ANBU that one day. Naruto couldn't figure out what was wrong, he could never quite get that look perfect, he usually got the closest after trying for some hours and getting frustrated, but it still wasn't quite what he was looking for.

Breaking out into a smile, Naruto turned around and ran past his kitchen and into his living room. In his stomach Naruto got this very strange feeling. It felt like there was a slight danger someplace, not that it would harm him anytime soon. In fact it felt like it would be days before he had to worry about whatever was causing his stomach to upset this little bit. Naruto still peeked out the window to see if anyone was out there. Nothing but darkness and rain. It probably was those vegetables that Itachi kept telling him to eat. Naruto walked back into his kitchen and began to prepare his new "Itachi styled breakfast." Naruto knew that Itachi didn't eat this way, but Itachi suggested this, so Naruto was willing to try it.

Naruto finally gave in to Itachi's prodding to eat even a slightly more healthy diet. So as it was every morning Naruto would get up and eat some carrots and broccoli with his morning ramen. However, even if Naruto didn't like the taste of either vegetable he did notice once very good thing about vegetables. They could be eaten raw, so during his three minuet wait for the food of the gods to be ready he could munch on them and not even taste them. Also at this rate he was eating one less instant ramen packet per meal that he did this (which had quickly become all of them). Three extra packets a day, would add up.

Naruto slowly opened the door to his apartment. It was 4:30 in the morning, and a dark gray rain was pouring over Konoha. The rain was so strong that even the older trees with the thickest branches were left bending at odd angles with an occasional branch that would snap off. Since the deepest point of the night the rain had gotten worse. It was almost impossible to see far enough to walk, let alone run for most. Yet Naruto was running through the rain, at his normal speed, with no umbrella, but only the sakkat and dark blue cloak, that Ooka-san had suggested and sold to Naruto during a quick shower that started while he was at her shop one day. For Naruto, the small amount of rain that got through his bamboo sakkat was negligible, as he could see the edge of his nose and there was air to breath.

Naruto thought about using the sewers, but these he wanted to show Itachi these clothes while they were clean, and with the way the sewers were going to flood…nothing down there would be clean for a few days. Naruto decided to take the back alleys until he realized one thing, most people wouldn't be able to recognize him!

Itachi-san had said "A disguise is not always about what you wear, there will be times when you will wear normal civilian clothes and have your guard down, and you can be completely ignored by you enemy. That is because the best disguises require the most effort, the reason is that the best disguise requires that you become your alias, thus allowing you to be that person and continue on undetected. Remember you blend in with your surroundings, simply by your aura, or your manner, yet physically stand out and go unnoticed by your enemy. Being inconspicuous physically is useless if your aura stands out so much that anyone could identify it"

'That means that since people can't see my face, if I act normal like everyone else then they won't know who I am!' So that means I should just walk into the street and walk down just like everyone…I completely forgot that no one else is out here anyway…' Naruto sighed at his oversight, 'I think Itachi-san would agree that it is better to be too cautious than too reckless.' Naruto made his way to Itachi's still new residence.

Itachi came to the door shortly after Naruto arrived on the property. "Itachi-san how did you know that I was coming? Did you sense me?" Naruto asked disbelievingly.

"No Naruto-kun," Itachi said with the slightest upturned corners of his lips, "I simply knew that you would be arriving about this time. This is the reason why teams are important Naruto-kun. I didn't need any from of warning, or signal to know that you would be here shortly. Because I have gotten to know you, and you have gotten to know me, we can make small predictions about each others behavior. With a team, instead of having to send some form of communication, knowing your comrades allows you to function faster and more efficiently since there are small factors that you can count on them to cover for you." Itachi stepped back instantly as a sign of welcome to allow Naruto into the house. Both took off their sandals and remained in silence almost the entire morning. The only sound against the softening sound of rain in the house was the two sipping tea or pouring.

Hours later, after the torrential rains had passed, the two left Itachi's house, and walked around Konoha speaking of only the smallest concerns throughout the most part. Itachi and Naruto eventually made their way to the Hokage's monument. The two climbed side by side up ever step and remained up there for several hours. They watched how the people of Konoha slowly seemed to amble out their homes or apartments to start business for the day… Although it was fairly late in the day Konoha still got up and running. Naruto looked up at the sky, from the looks of the clouds, the rain would be back in the late evening, or closer toward midnight perhaps.

'Perhaps I should just ask Itachi-san. He might be kinda firm, but he isn't mean.' Naruto almost imperceptivity nodded to himself, 'I'll ask him on our way down from the monument.' Naruto looked over at Itachi, who was, like Naruto, wearing a bamboo sakkat with a blue cloak.

The difference was that Itachi's sakkat was decorated with the Uchiha fan, on the bamboo on the edges, as well as Itachi's cloak bore a large fan on back and a small one over the heart on the front.

Naruto jumped over the railing and lay down in the middle of the Yondaime's head. 'It's almost uncanny the connection between the two of them, Yondaime entrusted the village's safety from the greatest of the Biyuu to Naruto-kun. Despite his aversion to the monument, he is always the most relaxed on Yondaime's head."

"Itachi-san, there was something that I wanted to show you." Itachi looked over at Naruto as he removed his cloak. Itachi's eyes widened slightly, as the first thing he noticed were the clothes that Naruto was wearing. The looked like a smaller version of his own clothes, tailored for Naruto.

Naruto didn't know that Itachi had had all of his clothes custom made by Ooka in the first place, designed so that they would distinctly be his. The seams were placed in such a way that allowed weights to be placed in all pieces easily and removed in seconds. Itachi looked over Naruto and smiled broadly, for him. "Naruto, I am honored that you like my clothes so much." Naruto beamed, "But you're missing one thing."

Naruto looked down and started checking everything on him trying to figure out what he didn't have to be just like Itachi. He knew that He couldn't get Ooka-san to make him the green 'jounin' vest for him…but Itachi didn't wear that anyway.

"Heh," Itachi smirked holding back a chuckle. "You have never really had to see them, but," Itachi reached into the pockets of his pants. And removed two long fingerless gloves that extended up to the mid forearm, with dark blue metal plates, along the back, "These are what complete my outfit…So here."

"Itachi-san, but these are yours!"

Well, although I have not yet outgrown them, I already have another pair. Those are the pair that I trained with. The fingers are weighted so that they increase finger strength and speed. You're going to be eight years old soon. And you'll be starting the academy, where you will learn hand seals, to perform nin and genjutsu. These will allow you to become faster and more proficient with them."

"But why give them to me Itachi-san?"

"Don't degrade yourself Naruto-kun. I believe you in, I believe in the hero that you can become (and the one you already are)." Itachi sighed slightly and laid down on top of the fourth's head a not far from Naruto. "To be honest Naruto I feel like I have two otoutos. I remember thinking for the longest time that I would never make friends, that I would always be a "freak" just like they called me."

"Why would they say that about you?" Naruto questioned with an edge to his voice.

"Because they feared me. Some, perhaps many, still do, and the reason was that even without having ever activated my sharingan I have been able to overcome Uchihas who could use the sharingan proficiently." Itachi sighed, "My father has never been anything but proud and strict with me, and my accomplishments. When I activated my sharingan at 10, and mastered it in that same year, I was hailed as a genius among geniuses. I suppose that caused a lot of people to reevaluate me."

"Why?"

"Some people honestly misjudged me, others were still jealous of me, and well most people, didn't know what to think of me. They expected me to be one way, thinking me average, but when I wasn't they way they expected they thought I was strange. Apparently, being "average and strange" is bad, but being a genius allows me to doing things however I desire and not be strange."

Naruto held his breath as he asked, "Oniisan?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun?"

"You said you feel like you have two otoutos, who are they?"

"Well the first otouto would be Sasuke-kun. We get along fairly well, but due to many factors, such as Otousan beginning to train Sasuke, we haven't had nearly as much time together as we used to. And my second otouto, he isn't a blood relation that I know of, but doesn't matter to me…does that strike you as odd?"

"No, Ojiisan is my Ojiisan."

Itachi almost laughed, "Yes, well otouto, I do consider you that second brother to me." Itachi's eyes widened as he suddenly couldn't breathe. Such was the downside of having an otouto who already had such great speed. Itachi was trying to inhale when he was gripped. 'Perhaps I should try to find him a taijutsu style that uses these…'hugs'…coming up under the opponents guard is practically his specialty already. Itachi cringed as he felt Naruto tighten his grip as Naruto sobbed in happiness. 'I don't think he'll ever need strength training if he puts this into everything he does.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hours later and what seemed to be getting awful close to too many hugs (Naruto hadn't hugged Itachi since, but the lingering pain was getting to him. Every time Itachi took a step he could feel that bone crushing sensation all over again). Though in truth it wasn't a pain Itachi really minded when he thought about it. The realization that _he_, Itachi, the freak, and the genius, could met someone who so willingly trusted him enough to call him his Oniisan, it made Itachi smile. And not that creepy smile either.

Most people, villagers who saw the two, thought that Itachi was smiling to be rid of the demon brat as of today. Something that should not be common knowledge, but was non-the-less. Shinobi, rather shinobi who belonged to clans, also noticed that not only had the gaki adopted similar mannerism to Itachi but now he was actively dressing like him. Though from what they could see (two blue cloaks and two sakkats with clear differences) that could merely be happenchance.

However, Sadaime, having seen the affect that Naruto had on Itachi and Itachi had on Naruto had made a decision. He gather up the shinobi clan heads, and prepared to divulge a lot of sensitive information—information that, thus far, Sadaime had been unwilling to share with anyone. Still allowing the head of the shinobi clans, to know was a calculated risk. While Aburame and Nara could easily be trusted, due to their loyalty to Sadaime's exact letter, Yamanakas were known (within Konoha only fortunately) to have a low sake tolerance, and might let this information slip out. Akimichi would almost always stand by Nara's decisions, and as such before anything was passed from them, Shikaku and Chomaru would be very forward with him about it. Inuzuka could be very brash at times, though loyalty was something that he never had to worry about.

The problems would usually come in with Fugaku and Hiashi…Often times the two were at each other's throat. Right now, the biggest threat was the Hyuuga clan. Because allowing the information to leak would serve no conceivable purpose except to alienate Naruto and Itachi right now, the Uchiha were practically tied hand and foot to holding this information in.

'No, actually there would be one very real reason that the Uchiha's would allow this to leak…' Sadaime sighed. This meeting was scheduled for later in the day, and preparing ways to help control some of the less agreeable clan heads would be trouble enough. At the moment, allowing the civilian council know this information would prove disastrous, considering the way they would handle it. 'I hate having to take such measures against the very people I strive to protect.' Sadaime closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, feeling his age creep up on him again, 'Yet, it hurts more to know my necessity only proves that Konoha has fallen farther and further from what Shodai-sensei envisioned.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto had insisted that he would be alright on his way home, having ignored the growing feeling in his stomach, as he neared the Uchiha district. Naruto had forgotten that everyone knew how he was dressed because was the only person who ever to walked with Itachi. The glares today were unusually bad, but most people were quiet which came as a reprieve to the constant shouts and threats that Naruto usually faced. 'Well not for this time of the year, Naruto thought as he dodged into an alley, thinking that he could escape them that way.

Naruto moved swiftly, until he noticed that the rain had started up again. Few if any villagers would be willing to do anything in the rain, simply because it was far more dangerous to do so, especially in the alleyways, which had slick chemicals coating the surface anyway. This rain reminded Naruto that he was mostly unable to use the sewers to get back to his home. As it stood Naruto would likely have to go back and into some woods and swing around to get to his apartment.

Naruto barely noticed the shinobi who landed on the roof, a Kusa-nin! Naruto turned to run until he felt a clamp and a sharp pain in his left leg. It wasn't the worse pain Naruto had felt, and Naruto only flinched back from it, or tried. The moment that he moved his leg, the trap tore further into his leg, damaging muscles.

Naruto looked down and saw the jaws of a small trap clamping down on his leg, digging into the bone, and muscle. Naruto felt his stomach wrench to the side, and Naruto followed suit. The trap holding he leg ripped through the skin and muscle, and scraping bone the entire way.

Even as Naruto dodged and fell to the side, he could feel the wrenching in his stomach growing stronger. Only for a split second did Naruto see the second and much larger trap just barely hidden underneath the puddle's surface. Naruto twisted to his side barely missing the jaws of the trap, but tearing his ankle and ligaments completely to shreds in his left leg. Then Naruto felt them.

Even with the Kusa-nin behind him and Naruto could feel the villagers starting to descend on him as an angry mob. What brought him the most terror was the small and seemingly benign scraps of paper that were floating down the alley way. Naruto felt as the first note was getting near, lightning stuck illuminating it for a split second, before the Kusa-nin grabbed Naruto by the scalp and drove his kunai into Naruto esophagus, preventing screaming from alerting ANBU. Then he threw Naruto down into the very bear trap that Naruto avoided moments before.

Naruto pushed his hand out to try and stop himself from landing face first in the trap. Naruto watched, seemingly in slow motion as the trap closed around his entire arm. The trap's teeth came far up on Naruto's arm, past the elbow and closer his shoulder. Unlike the other trap this one pierced through and Naruto felt his bone splinter. Naruto's body continued down until it impacted the almost shut jaws of the trap. Naruto fell to the side and landed on his back, the trap flipped to follow, because of his almost severed arm.

Naruto knew he was looking upward, toward the sky, but all he could see was red. His red blood, blood that splattered in his eye from his crushed arm, was all he could see and Naruto couldn't hear anything but the rain. Naruto couldn't feel his entire body, for only a moment, Naruto wondered if he really was sick, and having a nightmare, until the pain came in waves. Naruto could feel ever stone, the bottom of sandals, and knives of the villagers piercing his skin.

'Itachi-niisan! Ojiisan! Icharaku-san!' Naruto couldn't move his lips and his voice wasn't working. Naruto belatedly felt another knife dig into his throat, more pain. Naruto's mind was swimming; the pain was becoming dull until something touched his lower back. Somewhere in his mind, Naruto knew what it was, someplace in his brain was dedicated to just this, he was supposed to know this immediately and then do something. But it wouldn't matter…

The explosive note went off. It was only a concussion note and it scattered the mobbing villagers, while burning off a large portion of Naruto back on his right side. At the same time the note launched Naruto up and onto the roof of a building without killing him.

Naruto crashed against the rough surface of a sloped roof and immediately began to roll down. Naruto slowly was able to feel again, his world stopped swimming and he could think again. The only things that he could feel were a dull to sharp aches and danger. His stomach was throwing a fit; it felt like something he ate was alive and trying to get out.

Naruto felt him self stop rolling and start falling. Naruto's pain had dulled a lot and but his He caught a glimpse of his arm already the muscle was healed and only his skin was overtaking it. Naruto landed on his back and felt another trap sprung ensnaring Naruto's right leg, bringing a fresh and crushing pain. The trap almost completely surrounded his kneecap. Naruto couldn't bend his right leg without causing it to rip out every muscle.

Naruto looked up and saw more villagers, most armed with brooms or rakes, some carried knives, and others carried pitchforks. None of them took the time to circle him, they just rushed forward thrusting whatever they had available. Naruto wished that he could black out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi left for his house just like every other day that he had been with Naruto. Granted that Naruto wanted to spend extra time with Itachi, but Naruto had said "If you get another mission, you should be well rested, and if not then we can spend the day together anyway."

Itachi smiled, years ago his father had told him some advice on life, and it came back to Itachi.

--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Itachi stood opposite his father in their personal practice field.

"Itachi, there are truths in this world that are so fundamental, that most people never see them," Fugaku started. "Take for example the jutsu that I have taught you, this is one of the basic katon jutsu that our clan uses. However, you will notice that shinobi outside of our clan use both this and more complicated katon jutsu."

Itachi nodded, more to himself than to his father.

"Within Konoha, Uchihas provided almost every single katon jutsu, and others have used them. Often times, shinobi will seek to use similar fighting styles to the Uchiha style, learning every katon jutsu they can, and trying to copy our taijutsu. Itachi, why do you think they do?"

"Because it is effective?"

"That is part of it Itachi…The greatest form of flattery is imitation…It shows that they desire to be like us, no matter what they say, or how they say it. In a way it is a symbol of respect, and prestige, that others try to follow us. With our eyes, we can copy others with the greatest of ease…Remember to always respect where you copy from, because they know things that you don't and thus can still be a threat. If someone has shown you one thing, then they may be able to show you another, don't pass up the opportunity to continue to advance your self."

"I understand Otousan."

"You will notice that some people will attempt to copy you. Feel pride when this happens, because it is proof that you are superior and that others seek to be like you."

--------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------

Itachi knew that Naruto looked up to him, but he never realized how much Naruto did until he saw him dress like him.

Itachi had taken off his clothes just before going to lie down in his bed. Itachi looked out and saw a bolt of lightning strike out in the distance; the accompanying thunder was long, and powerful. Itachi became worried. "Such a thunder sound is not normal. Perhaps it struck a tree, and that was the sound of the tree also?" Itachi thought to himself trying to clear it up in his mind, 'No, that sound was far too close, the lightning was much too far for me to hear the tree explode…but I have never heard what it sounds like…' Itachi became tense, dreading what this train of thought would lead to, "With all the trees around here, lightning is bound to strike some trees around close by, and if I have never hear such an thunder-explosion from the trees before, then it wasn't the trees this time!"

Itachi hurriedly put on his pants, shirt, kunai holder, and cloak. Itachi left his sakkat inside because he didn't see it, and wasn't going to waste time searching for it, as he ran out the door.

Itachi ran out of his house, and was almost completely unable to make out the smoke coming from in the middle of Konoha, but because he did he made that his destination. Itachi leapt onto the roof of the closest house along his way, his hair already matted against his head, from the rain. Itachi was started off, headed toward the plume of smoke, so fast that he was only touching ever fifth roof along his way.

By the time Itachi had leapt over his district's wall the smoke had stopped, the fire likely put out by the rain and pooling rain water. Paying no mind to the lack of smoke, Itachi had already made it a quarter of the way before Itachi could hear screams and shouts about the "Killing Kyuubi" and "gaki no Kyuubi."

Itachi could only pray that Naruto had managed to run away from them, since jounin level speed was only good if you could run. Naruto couldn't jump to rooftops, so the villagers could corner him if they were lucky…or more so if Naruto was unlucky.

Itachi had never hear or seen Naruto being chased, so he didn't know that the shouts would have turned to rage at having lost Naruto by now under normal circumstances, so when Itachi arrived less than a minuet later and found the bloody mess that was Naruto surrounded by villagers he was shocked first.

Then he was pissed, followed, a millisecond later by murderous. Itachi's killing intent poured forth, Itachi neither wanted nor tried to stem it in anyway. Most of the villagers looked up to see Itachi's look of rage on his face.

Only two villagers did not. One wielding a five pronged pitch fork, and the other brandishing a butcher's knife. Both went for last blows to Naruto's supine body, with unreal speed, for a villager, it was…jounin level speed.

Itachi's sharingan flared forth in the same instant that he saw them both attempt their last plunges into Naruto, and as Itachi launched himself to try and stop them. Itachi's sharingan predicted exactly where they would puncture Naruto's body. The butcher's knife would land in Naruto's heart, and the pitchfork in his head—Two prongs in Naruto's neck and three prongs in his head, with the last prong landing right between his eyes.

Itachi launched two kunai at the weapons themselves, at the blade of the knife and the handle of the pitchfork. The villager with butcher knife threw it and blocked the kunai with his own, the other twisted his shoulder over the handle and took the kunai in his own flesh. By then, it was too late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For only a brief second Naruto felt a stabbing pain from his heart; then everything went dark. He was once again, completely surrounded by darkness, accept this time he was not alone. Nor was it the same place.

This time Naruto's dark world seemed to have substance, as Naruto could see some type of walls. Shortly he could see more, he was in a place a hall way of sorts, and he was covered in this blackish-blue substance. Naruto pushed himself out of it afraid that he would drown. He stood out of it and immediately felt a little better, it only came up to his knees now.

Naruto looked around, hallway was too concrete of a term, it seemed that Naruto was simply on a platform, with far off walls that were visible, but not connected to the floor he was on. Naruto looked down at the liquid that he stood in; most of it was a dark blue, almost black color. Some of it, a very small amount was either a clear blue or slightly cloudy red.

**COME! CAN YOU _STILL_ NOT ****HEAR**** ME!**

Naruto recoiled at the voice, it lacked any form of tone, pitch, or any other characteristics, yet Naruto could feel urgency, or annoyance and it seemed large and loud. "Who are you?"

**What? You can finally hear me? It took you long enough, what is this the fourth time? Nevermind, just come. **Naruto could tell that there was shock, and some annoyance, but mostly Naruto noticed that the voice seemed smaller, or at least controlled.

"Where and who are you, and why should I?"

**I am below you right now and as to why…because that 'liquid' that you are standing is a representation of yourself. The blue represents your life energies, the waves in it represent your physical energy, and the swirls represent your mental energy.**

"What about the rest of it?"

**The red I will tell you later, the black, is bodily death, white is mental death, and gray is when the two have completely died and that part of you has left permanently. Now come down to me!**

Naruto jumped away from the black liquid, and into some blue energy, instantly feeling even better. Then Naruto asked, "How do I get to you?"

**This is your mind, what you think will happen, will happen…**

Naruto walked forward, trying to force himself to reach whoever was calling him, Naruto hesitated then stepped off the edge of the platform…only to step in red liquid. Unlike the rest of the red that Naruto had seen previously, this was not partially clear, it was completely opaque. There was no black and only a little blue on this platform, but the walls were coated in a light blue that was more opaque then the rest that Naruto had seen with some thick red streams going through it.

Naruto looked away from the walls and toward where he thought the voice was coming from.

**Good, you are almost here, just come closer and we will meet.**

Naruto walked further until a large grayed out kanji hung in the air almost completely transparent, it read "First." Naruto walked past it, and in short notice saw a similar kanji that read "Second." Naruto barely noticed it also, and passed another two that read "Third" and "Fourth" respectively. Then Naruto found a large circle of kanji, all glowing black and blue intermixed. There were two blues, one a dark blue that swirled at a furious pace, and the waves so rapid that they almost distorted the kanji they surrounded. The other, lighter, blue swirled together with the black and the waves matched perfectly as though they were only a single color.

The kanji that formed the circle varied from numbers between "fifth" and "ninth," to "body" and "separation." They had no particular order that Naruto could see, but they all had the same make up of colors. Naruto looked back and saw all the other kanji he had passed, close as though he was still next to them. Except he could see one additional kanji, "Mind" was just beyond "First."

**You don't see me because you don't know what to look for; I will give you a perception of me.**

"What?"

**In your mind, usually you can only see what you can perceive, so I will send you a perception of me.**

Almost instantly behind the glowing kanji a large fox appeared. A pair of cold red slitted eyes, dead gray-silver coat, and large paws described the fox. And nine tails, four vibrant red-blonde tails and five dead gray tails, waved from behind it.

**I can hear your thoughts…No, I am not _like_ the Kyuubi, I _am_ the Kyuubi no Kitsune. **The fox's eyes narrowed and its ears flattened then it said, without opening its mouth, **No, I was not killed, and I will not kill you like "the rest of them." I am the one who has kept you alive. Every time that you have been killed, whenever you are injured it is my energy that revives and heals you.**

"Why do you do that?"

**I will not explain it all…right now…but look beneath us.**

Naruto looked as instructed and saw a large number of small kanji with different colors than the other kanji. This one was surrounded and shaped by the black, and filling the kanji was the same light blue but also the opaque red. The kanji red "Soul"

**I am tied to you…even if these seals allowed me to kill you in here, I would not do such. Our souls are bound together, and from what I can see one of two things will happen whenever you die. One of my tails is released, and the power surges through your body allowing me temporary control, reviving and then healing your body, or two, the both of us die.**

"Thank you for keeping me alive." Naruto said timidly.

**You surprise me; I would think that you would fear me or hate me. I _am_ most likely the reason that you have been hated and died at all so far. You are just as interesting to meet as you are to watch.**

"Wait you said that seals are released every time that I die right? Then I just died! The villager's killed me?"

**Yes, you did just die again, though only bodily death again, and I already revived you, though there was only one person to kill, every other living thing around us was dead already. Sadly that human got away from me since I had to come back, though I am surprised, that you haven't died again since I didn't kill that one off also. Hai, I remember what it looked like, it had red eyes, eyes that had a special type of cursed chakra flowing through them, black fur and pale skin. **

Naruto looked confused. Suddenly Naruto saw an enraged Itachi impaling three villagers with a pitchfork. "Itachi-niisan!"

The fox shook its head, **So _that_ is the human that has occupied your thoughts constantly…regardless, I suppose that it has been good for you.**

Naruto looked surprised.

**Since that human has entered your thoughts, you life energy has become much stronger, especially the mind's energy, but also the body's energy. **The fox paused, and then said,** Our time seems to be growing short—your body seems to be waking up, perhaps if you listen hard enough, you will hear me again…**

"I have never heard you before," Naruto said surprised.

**You always hear me, but this just happens to be the first time you have been able to understand what I have said…Until now, you have continuously referred to me as your 'stomach.' I don't know where I am sealed on you but, from what I can imagine, your body is hearing what I say, and until now your mind has only subconsciously understood it. Since humans perceive knowledge from other parts of your bodies differently than you do sound from your ears, you 'feel' instead of hear what I have said. **

Naruto only half way understood it and resolved to speak to Itachi about it, to understand better.

**Regardless of what you do outside, you may still be able to hear me, and if you perceive this place again you should be able to come here again, at any time. However, as much fun it is to kill off some humans every now and then, be careful who you tell what. Humans and demons aren't as different in how they behave as humans would have you believe, from what I have seen of these humans, humans simply have a greater tendency to deny or defend their actions when they kill things.**

Naruto could feel this place slipping away from him, and asked two things quickly, "How can I return to here and why are there five seals undone if they only release when I die, and I have died four times?"

**I would think something like what you humans call 'meditation' would allow you to return here. The first seal to be broken was the seal on my mind, I broke it by my will, almost immediately after I was sealed, I have been unable to do so with the other seals, since they appear to only be breakable from the inside, and I can't reach my power through the seal. I can also feel that my tails will release in a pre-determined order, although they seemingly were sealed randomly…This most recent tail–**

Naruto's vision darkened and Naruto could no longer hear what the fox said. Apparently Naruto's time with the fox was through and it was time to wake up.

* * *

ningensei – Humanity/human nature 

Kyuubi no Batsu – Attack of Kyuubi (Kyuubi's attack)

Kusa/Ame no Kuni – Country of Grass/ Country of Rain

**Touei Zanshu no jutsuInner Reflection tech **Causes target's subconscious thoughts to become voiced in their mind. Jutsu remains tied to a person's chakra, and sustains itself off of others the victim. It requires a constant chakra flow, meaning it cancels when either some chakra is used, or when the flow ebbs. Chakra flow ebbs when people become unconscious (forced or otherwise), severely injured, or during lack of oxygen. It waxes when adrenalin starts pumping, around wounded areas, people become nervous, or vigorous activity.

**Karada Inbijiburu no jutsu Invisible Body (A-Ranked sub-kinjutsu) **Causes the body to become completely see through, even the curves of a body are undetectable. Due to the way chakra is circulated through and around the body, any odors/scents the user/target usually would give off become trapped surrounding the user/target. The chakra current is powerful enough that if a kunai was dropped it would (almost instantly) result in a very deep if not fatal wound. Due to chakra currents, the user cannot have any weapons… (Kunai in their holder would certainly prove leathal…Which is why it is considered both a supplementary and offensive jutsu.)

**Fukuhon-Neko Joufu : Kakashi **literally translates to Copy-cat Lover : Kakashi (it makes sense actually seeing as the …the copy cat will naturally wanna learn every new thing, so he targets men to learn all the…tricks he can) **THIS IS NOT THE ****REAL**** KAKASHI! I REPEAT THIS _IS NOT_ THE ****REAL**** KAKASHI! **Joufu also means prostitute… Prostitute can substituted for Lover

(**AN:** In truth I believe that Guy isn't really obsessive about training, but he is obsessive about survival and his students. To that end Guy viewed training and attitude as key factors of a shinobi's survival. Guy is likely similar Kakashi in the way that he had a traumatic experience that made him what he is today. Likely Guy changed from a lazy and seemingly unmotivated person, like Kakashi is right now, to what he is today (much like Kakashi changed from ridged to lazy). Likely Guy took it upon himself to help other prevent it from happening, until he met Kakashi. Seeing as Kakashi is his antitheses and almost a painful reflection into his past, Guy particularly tried to motivate Kakashi into becoming more responsible, to prevent the same experience from happening. Sadly considering that Guy was trying to change Kakashi back into the ridged responsible person, means that he is too late. After some time both of them mellowed out, Guy relaxing his push for responsibility, and Kakashi showing his dependable side. From there I think that they eventually came to an understanding of each other to a camaraderie/friendship of sorts

Alternatively, Guy could have known Kakashi before such happened, and became so overt to prevent Kakashi from completely falling apart, until it became just normal interaction between the two (thought this doesn't explain why he is the way he is the rest of the time.

About **Karada Inbijiburu**…..I wasn't able to find any name for invisibility jutsu and I know I saw one used in the Japanese anime with those Aburame-wanna-bes (bee people) from Iwa…so I just made up one. Although the theatrical history of it is kinda bad, it wasn't designed for stealth really. It was designed to use against weapon masters and in torture situations, the fast current is to stop thrown weapons (and use them against their thrower) as well as to slow and misdirect melee weapons, for weapon masters. In torture, items such as leaves, sticks, stones, or sand would be used to slice, puncture, bludgeon, and grate (respectfully) the victim since it was designed for field use in multiple terrain. The invisibility part was mostly for combat use against weapon masters (all those weapons getting continuously flung into a body would be VERY gory), and for hiding corpses of either interrogated (and killed) shinobis, or targets who had been assassinated, and due to the potential for the jutsu to destroy the body it was the perfect choice.

**Karada Inbijiburu** became useful for spying missions in the desert once it was found to completely simulate the winds, of course the user has to be significantly covered or else the sand will scrape their skin off. Eventually it became used in the forest since (a few)jounins could catch the debris that were caught in the current and it would appear (to trackers) that only a gust of wind swept through in many cases. Since Konoha only uses it for its spying purposes they classify it as genjutsu for its invisibility…and since it can so easily be misused the Hokage directly decides who can learn it, usually it is via ANBU or hunter-nins that learning it is justified.

Sorry for the long wait…I started the chapter and got it about 2/4 days done…then I stopped for a day, then the next day I watched Berserk, beginning to end…………..and the day after that I was still pissed. So I watched He is my Master, which was good (and no it is not a…not really a S&M kinda thing…to both my relief and chagrin). It is responsible for me even being able to put start/finish day three, and at least start the final day. (god this sounds like Majora's Mask +1 day…)…my AN are getting longer….I might just make a forum about this so I don't have to make **AN**s like these…..5:03...dam you html this is your fault!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! I have never told a lie! I have 6 arms! I have my doctorate degree in bio-engineering for creating the first real life Sharingan! I am an Itachi clone! I am human! (Ok…I lied about a few of these….can you guess which ones?)

Gaki no Kyuubi (Kyuubi of brat or brat's Kyuubi…basically showing how the villagers view Naruto as the Kyuubi weakened and just needing to be killed)

Kyuubi no Gaki (Brat of Kyuubi or Kyuubi's brat…Basically viewing Naruto as belonging to the Kyuubi or being the son of Kyuubi….which he is not)

"Troublesome" Normal speech  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or in speech they're like those pesky 'air quotes' like dr. evil does from Austin Powers "fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome_" words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome**" jutsu

* * *

"Orochimaru-sama, this is….the most amazing jutsu I have ever seen…it makes me feel that everything that I have know on the matter is obsolete!" 

"It is not finished. It has one major flaw, and it relies too much upon the sacrifices. Since the bodies come up in coffins, it is possible for them to be sealed shut by a fast and strong enough opponent."

"Couldn't you use a doro- or kage-bunshin in place of a normal living sacrifice?"

"Not as it is now, but for now this prototype is usable if necessary…However, there are other things that may require our attention now. How have my plans worked?"

"Orochimaru-sama I regret to tell you that they most likely failed."

"Why?" Orochimaru hissed dangerously.

"Well Uchiha Fugaku did just as any Uchiha would do by breaking the bonds with Konoha…however Itachi still has a very strong tie to your former teacher, Sadaime."

"How?"

"For the two weeks leading up to the incident he was assigned to oversee the Kyuubi no gaki's protection, during that time he became close to a…kindred sprit of sorts with the gaki. Due mostly to the gaki's influence, Itachi became attached to Sadaime."

"So you're saying that revealing the Uchiha's secrets at this point will be useless to us…Itachi won't turn on them." Orochimaru pondered for a moment, then said "Regardless make sure that Itachi comes by them."

"Orochimaru-sama, I don't understand why."

"Ku ku ku ku, Kabuto you are looking far too nearsighted about Itachi-kun. True, that it is extremely unlikely that, at first, Itachi will become motivated to get the supreme sharingan like Uchiha Marada, but Itachi and I are similar…in some ways. Itachi has learned a very important lesson on trust recently…the hard way. From now on Itachi will be suspicious of everything and everyone, everyone except the Kyuubi no Gaki."

"What! Why would Itachi trust the gaki?" Kabuto asked in disbelief. "Itachi has practically been trained to ignore it until now, even if Itachi has become attached to it I doubt that Itachi will remain so given what has happened."

"Itachi, like me is a genius, he _will_ understand that the only people that he can trust, are the people completely dedicated to him. So he will instead choose to guard the gaki, isolating him from his clan, and the rest of the village. It means that we will have to simply wait."

"Won't this mean that Itachi will likely see through a plan like this if he gets too much older?"

"Ku ku ku ku ku! Of course, that is why we wait, we aren't going to do anything. The way Konoha has treated their most valuable weapon, it just goes to prove that they are fools. The will eventually drive the gaki out of Konoha…and Itachi will naturally follow."

"So we will get the gaki to join us?"

"No, because Itachi would be suspicious of us if we did shelter the gaki, and most likely he will still be hesitant to give up being a Konoha shinobi. Instead, we will help the gaki no Kyuubi escape from afar, then we simply have to orchestrate Itachi and his clan meeting and fighting over Naruto-kun. Now however, we must force the Uchiha council into giving Itachi the information about achieving the sharingan's supreme level soon, so that Itachi will know of it in the back of his mind. Marada had to kill, many, Uchihas to achieve it something that Itachi won't do right now, so by using the gaki no Kyuubi as his motivating factor Itachi will end up fighting a lot of his clansmen. Doing this will push Itachi into a corner, so that he has to get the supreme sharingan to survive, in the process he will become a missing-nin and he will simply come to us."

"Orochimaru-sama are you sure that he will be holding onto the Kyuubi no Gaki so strongly?"

"The Uchiha are like the Hyuuga in that they strictly control their clan members…Uchihas do so by breaking their members bond with everything but their clan…so all we have to do is weaken the clan's bond, and the bond with the Kyuubi no Gaki will strengthen…and once Itachi-kun decides to protect the gaki over his clan while still in Konoha…it is obvious what the rest of his choices will be."

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

"Now with that done there are two major things left to do." Orochimaru smiled wickedly. "First is to tell them about Itachi-kun's predicament right now…I suppose this means that we shall not be having a new member…"

"I was not aware that an Akatsuki had perished yet…"

"I was hoping that Itachi would challenge Deidara…as he is the Iwa-nin is so annoying, and seems to feel fit to challenge everything I say. The second thing is to get the village ready…with these change of plans it is likely that the other members will decide to use my new Oto no sato as a base, since it is near most major countries…."

"I am guessing that I should contact Sasori then…Is there anything else you wish Orochimaru-sama?"

"No, since there is nothing to be done about Itachi, I am going to continue working on Edo Tensei — there are things I can improve upon it."

"If I may say, it is unlike you to fixate on a _single _jutsu."

"Ku ku ku, I suppose so…however, this jutsu will allow me to control the Yondaime, and that is the best vengeance…using him to destroy the Konoha that he valued even more than his soul. This jutsu allows me to accomplish two goals at once."

"Is it possible for you to use one of the resurrected as a host?"

"Not yet, but if I can achieve resurrection to that level then I will no longer _just_ be immortal, I'll be invincible. Now go Kabuto, and take Kimimaru."

Kabuto bowed and said "Hai, Orochimaru-sama."

* * *

"So what do we know of the attack?" Sadaime asked, tired. 

"A large number of villagers attacked the…boy. Due to the Kyuubi's influence over the area it is unknown if they were under genjutsu, we can only take _his_ word that they weren't."

"Uchiha-dono, there is no way of denying that Itachi-san did attack and kill villagers," Aburame Shibi said quietly. "The only important thing is why he did so, and we have yet to discuss that."

Fugaku sighed, then continued, "All throughout the village traps had been placed, almost completely by villagers, and from what a few said, several villagers reported seeing some strange looking shinobi in another part of Konoha several days before hand."

"What do the traps have to do with anything?" Akimichi Chomaru asked.

"It shows that it was predetermined…" Nara Shikaku said. "However it doesn't explain everything…Since the villagers could have done that while under genjutsu, Fugaku-san how many different villagers planted traps? Where were the traps made and do you know how the villagers managed to get them?"

"Nearly 700 different villagers placed traps, most were poorly concealed and placed near their homes, however a large number of traps were placed in the alleys where the villager's initial attack happened. Also in this location two foreign kunai were found, their origin is currently being determined," Fugaku stated. "The traps appear to have been made around the boarder of Kusa no Kuni and Taka no Kuni. As to how the villagers got a hold of them, when questioned most said that they encountered a merchant named Yoshiro from Tori no Kuni. When checked, he turned up to be a Konoha native, however his documents reported his death approximately 1 week before his arrival in Konoha. His death was attributed to bandits in the area."

"Where is this "Yoshiro" right now?" Shikaku asked mildly.

"Unknown, if he was a hired shinobi, then there is the large possibility that he is unrecoverable."

Shibi interrupted, "Are you referring to _the scene_?"

"I believe that whoever this "Yoshiro" was likely was at _the scene_."

"Fugaku-san, I believe that you should allow them to know of _the__scene_'s circumstances. Please include the ANBU report," Sadaime said tiredly.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Fugaku said nodding. "On September 26, in the evening after the rain started again, the victim, Uzumaki Naruto was confronted and attacked by villagers. Several traps, all either fox, wolf, or bear traps originating from a foreign country, were used as well as two foreign kunai and mulipledomestic concussion notes detonated during the duration of the attack. Because it is unknown if the victim was able to flee for any period of time, the exact time that the aggression started, and because the rain had started clues to the exact time the victim came in contact are likely undeterminable at the moment."

Fugaku looked to Sadaime for permission to continue, receiving an assenting nod he continued, "From what we were able to determine the victim was cornered by multiple mobs of villagers from southern area of Konoha, and was beaten to near death—"

"How is that possible? The 'victim' is perfectly fine!" Chomaru stood up yelling angrily. Shikaku nodded his agreement, in slight confusion.

"Hokage-sama will explain that to you! May I continue!" Fugaku snapped angrily. Seeing Chomaru sit down still simmering, Fugaku continued, "however a concussion note detonated underneath the victim, it was believed to have launched the victim to _the scene._"

"What exactly is _the scene_?"

"It is the place where the victim landed, and was killed," Fugaku said simply. Except for Sadaime, everyone, including Shibi, gasped in shock.

"THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE!" Chomaru roared.

"Akimichi-dono, please refrain from yelling amongst us," Hyuuga Hiashi said from his seat quietly. "We are all surprised by this news, and personally I am confused because I was told that the victim escaped death."

"At the time of the original report, the one that you and the others received, to my knowledge that was the truth, however Hokage-sama explained the discrepancy to me."

"As I will do for the rest of you now," Sadaime said as he stood. Sadaime walked around his desk and Fugaku moved to take his seat. "What I will tell you now is the highest level secret that Konoha has. This is beyond an S-class secret. Understand that the penalty for leaking this secret is death. Not just for you but your immediate family, and whoever you told as well as their family!" Sadaime's eyes narrowed dangerously as he looked around at the shocked clan leaders, "Do not challenge me about this, because I will see to the punishment personally!"

Except for Fugaku, who was privy to the same warning and information earlier, everyone was speechless. Most looked plain terrified, being that all of them at had families. Aburame Shibi was the only one who didn't have the look of absolute horror on his face; he was actually too out of practice with his facial expressions to show anything powerful enough to convey his actual feelings.

Calming down partially Sadaime continued, "What I am going to tell you now, is what we were going to discuss at the meeting that got cancelled two days ago due to the aforementioned incident. Before the Kyuubi no Batsu and the Kyuubi was sealed my successor, the Yondaime, had at finished his strongest version of his **Shikifuujin.** It worked on a similar theory as the original, the one you know of, but instead of using four point seals to contain the Kyuubi as a whole, it instead broke the Kyuubi into pieces."

"What do you mean _in pieces_, Hokage-sama?" Aburame Shibi asked.

"Instead of using the four seals to seal the entire Kyuubi as a whole, all four points seals are channeled evenly into sub seals. Each one of the Kyuubi's tails was sealed individually, along with its mind." Sadaime paused to allow the information to sink in. "The actual purpose of the seal was to make Biyuu killable. The final seal within the seal forces the container's, or the Jinchuuriki, and the Biyuu's soul to merge. The design was so that the container soul would have enough time to assimilate and conquer parts of the Biyuu's soul it came in contact with. Thus once the Jinchuuriki perishes the Biyuu's soul goes with it."

"Then I was right that we should kill the thing!" Chomaru almost yelled.

"NO!" Sadaime shouted. Sadaime's eyes narrowed and killing intent came pouring off of him, Sadaime blurred to in front of Chomaru and hefted him up with a single hand by his throat, "If I ever hear of you or anyone else attempting, plotting or even wishing death for Naruto I will make it a public execution! This is the last time! I have sat back and tried to be reasonable with you and the entire village!" Sadaime threw Chomaru on the floor and stood rigidly in place. "Let me explain this to you Chomaru, and I will only explain this once! Naruto is a boy, a ningen, and the greatest protector of Konoha surpassing the Shodai, Nidaime, myself, and the Yondaime! As long as Naruto remains alive the Kyuubi is trapped within his body, and unable to harm anyone. As I said, all parts of the Kyuubi have been sealed separately, what makes you doubt the Yondaime so much that you would think that would allow the Kyuubi no Kitsune to walk around in a ningen body! Naruto is a ningen, he was born one, and he has died as one multiple times! Naruto has already given far beyond anyone else in this village, from the moment he was born he gave his life to the safety of the village, and has given his life several times for the village already!"

Confused, along with detecting both the confusion of his peers and their hesitancy to speak to the enraged Sadaime, Shibi asked, "Sadaime-sama, I do not understand what you meant by saying that…Naruto, the boy, has died."

Sadaime spoke in a restrained voice, "The way the forth designed the seal, it is supported by four things, but eventually will be supported by three things. First was Yondaime's own chakra, second was the Kyuubi's chakra, third was Naruto's chakra, and fourth was the Shinigami. Eventually the Yondaime's chakra will run out and Naruto's chakra will be used to uphold the seal there as well, leaving only three sources. Yondaime feared that instead of the hero that he wanted Naruto to be seen as, that the villagers would treat Naruto as a monster, and may try to have him killed, and he knew that eventually Naruto, as a ninja may be killed, he wanted neither of the two circumstances to free the Kyuubi to allow it to destroy Konoha. So he designed the seal so that one of Kyuubi's tails would be completely unsealed when Naruto dies. Due to the regenerative abilities of the Kyuubi's chakra, in most ways of death, Naruto would revive completely unharmed, and able to defend himself. That is why Naruto is still alive. However the Kyuubi only had nine tails, so the number of times that Naruto can die is very limited…"

Everyone, including Fugaku who already heard everything that Sadaime was saying, was pale. Some of them were looking slightly sicklier than others.

"The point of the multitude of seals is to allow Naruto to survive until the Kyuubi's soul is completely dominated by Naruto's soul. There happens to be one problem with all this, when the Kyuubi's was sealed, almost immediately the seal on its mind was broken. It was, fortunately, kept completely separate from Naruto's mind because of the main seal, but it means that the Kyuubi's power that is unsealed within Naruto is under Kyuubi's control."

"How do you know that seal on the Kyuubi's mind broke?" Hiashi asked quietly.

"Because, after Naruto is killed and thus unconscious, the Kyuubi was able to use his body, only to a small extent, but every time that Naruto has died, the Kyuubi could use more and it was able to remain out longer. Worse yet is that every time Naruto dies, the longer it takes for the Kyuubi to be fully assimilated by Naruto. From what Yondaime told me, with all 9 tails sealed it would take 35 years for Naruto to fully assimilate and destroy the Kyuubi. With only eight tails sealed Naruto must live to be 80 year old. Anything beyond that is a gamble, since a ningen's body can reproduce cells until they should 200 years old, but with how often Naruto must do so I doubt that he will get to live that long before his body simply stops regenerating cells."

"Why do you think that, the boy will be able to live that long in the first place?"

"Because the Kyuubi's chakra should keep him alive much longer than a normal ningen, the more that has been released the longer he will live, but with such a limit on all ningen's bodies, not to mention that he has died four times now. That puts the complete assimilation at around 400 years…normally. The problem is that the Kyuubi's mind was already unsealed anyway, which effectively doubles the amount of time necessary because it can try to hold its soul from assimilating with Naruto."

"So what do we do about it?" Hiashi asked much more calmly than he actually felt.

"You mean aside from assuring that the boy doesn't die anymore?" Shikaku asked quietly. "Well we could try to promote a much more positive way of looking at him, although that would work with many of the shinobi, the villagers would still be a problem."

"It would be a start, and perhaps the villagers, starting with the families of the shinobis will start to lessen their aggression towards, the boy," Chomaru said angrily.

Fugaku sighed inwardly, and then said, "Well until everyone in here is capable of seeing Naruto as a ningen and not a demon. He is a child, one with a _name_, it is Uzumaki Naruto, and until you can call him his name, how can you expect your clans to change, let alone other shinobi?"

"That was quiet impassioned…" Shibi noted dully. "However _the scene_ still hasn't been explained to those who do not know…"

Fugaku nodded his head sharply, having decided that Shibi would be useless to try and sway, he would follow whatever the Hokage dictates. "_The scene _is a 10 meter sphere surrounding Uzumaki Naruto's estimated point of impact after he landed from the concussion note..."

"What other details are there?"

"That is just it…there are none. Everything within a 10 meter radius is gone. There are only two witnesses, Itachi and a single ANBU. The problem is that in Itachi's situation we cannot accept his testimony, and the ANBU is still unconscious."

"Let us speak to Itachi, so we can hear it, and so you maybe able to gleam new information," Shikaku said levelly.

"I am not allowing that right now," Sadaime said. "Because of Itachi's position right now," Sadaime glanced at Chomaru, "I will not put him in a situation that will potentially push him to his limit or worsen it."

"Hokage-sama? I don't understand what you mean," Yamanaka Inoishi said suddenly.

As Inoishi and Sadaime spoke Fugaku thought to himself, 'I never thought that all this would happen!' Despite his unchanging face, Fugaku fumed, 'That those fools didn't think to secure the area first is inexcusable, if they weren't dead I'd have them killed for their incompetence!' Fugaku inwardly smiled, 'Yet, the Kyuubi has cleaned up my mess for me, and left no evidence capable of being tracked back to me. It can be a powerful tool. If things go well then I may be able to get these fools to keep it with Itachi.' Fugaku frowned to himself, 'However with this new information, killing it is out of the question. So it means that I will have to find a way to make it act as Itachi's shield. I will need to speak to the elders about this.'

"We will discuss Itachi-san after we hear the rest of his report, because it effected his actions, Inoichi-san."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Inoichi said downcast.

Fugaku started, "Itachi described his first sighting as a large mob of villagers crowding something in the rain. They were nearby the detonated concussion note that brought him, and eventually the other witness, to _the scene_. Itachi landed on a roof over looking the mob and saw that the villagers were attacking Uzumaki Naruto. Itachi reported using killing intent, directed at the villagers, to stop them only two continued." Fugaku paused for a moment then noted, "We have come to conclude that likely 'Yoshiro' was likely one of the two who continued, and likely had a partner, who was the other villager. Itachi reported that they both displayed jounin level speed after Itachi revealed himself. He used two kunai to deflect the weapons, one of the two shielded his weapon with his body and the other blocked it with a kunai. Both attacks succeeded in dealing fatal blows, the knife cleaved the victim's heart open, and the other used a pitchfork which pierced the cranium, esophagus, and spine. Immediately after death, Kyuubi chakra poured from the victim's body. The chakra reportedly was a translucent red color at first, then instantly turned opaque blood red and expanded for ten meters, it was at this point that nothing was left except for the victim's body. It remained in such a state for roughly 30 seconds, then changed back to its translucent state and retracted. Shortly there after an ANBU, the other witness, attempted to attack the victim. Itachi reported engaging and disabling the ANBU, however in that time more ANBU showed up."

"Fugaku-dono, how many ANBU did Itachi fight?" Shikaku asked.

"Itachi incapacitated 39 of the 56 ANBU who confronted him," Fugaku said levelly.

Shikaku's eyes narrowed, while Chomaru gasped. Inoichi asked, "Fugaku-dono did Itachi attempt to reason with the ANBU at all?"

"Not that he reported," Fugaku said evenly.

"So knowing the situation surrounding Naruto, and Itachi…what do you believe we should do?" Sadaime asked levelly.

"I would suggest that we remove…that _boy_, from Konoha. It is a danger to us, so we should get rid of it….send it someplace else, it's costing us civilian lives and will eventually release the Kyuubi. Since it is inevitable, now, that the Kyuubi will escape, we should make sure that it is as far away from Konoha as possible!" Chomaru stated loudly.

"I would agree with Chomaru-dono, given that eventually the boy will either die one to many times, or he will die of old age, we don't need him to remain here, when the Kyuubi is released," Inoichi said much more mildly.

"I disagree with sending the boy away." Shikaku said. "Given the experiences that he has had so far, sending him away would likely just leave him remembering the bad treatment that the villagers, and many shinobi, have leveled at him. Once he is gone we will likely lose contact with him, and if he is feeling vengeful when he is dieing he could come right back to Konoha to die, releasing the Kyuubi right on us." Both Chomaru and Inoichi paled at hearing such a tactic. "We must keep the boy with us, and allow him to learn to love Konoha. Not only will we be able to keep him alive much longer thus giving us time to prepare, but if he loves Konoha, then he would willingly leave Konoha and go as far as possible in order for him to save it. However you are forgetting that Itachi is also part of this decision. About Itachi I would say that we must watch him, under probation for some time and perhaps revoke his shinobi license."

"I have a solution to this…" Hiashi said coolly. "And reasons that I am sure that you will _all_," Hiashi glanced at Fugaku, "agree with. Uchiha Itachi should be monitored, and he should be moved from the Uchiha district then placed on house arrest at his new location. The only exceptions would be if he is going to get a mission, or is with Uzumaki Naruto."

Everyone's eyes widened, most people were sputtering and arguing about such a solution.

"LISTEN!" Hiashi shouted, "The reasons behind it are as such. All shinobi, especially genius shinobi, go through a time when they question their loyalty to their village. Depending on what they see in their village verses the outside world; they will either stay or go."

Hiashi looked at Sadaime and gave a respectful nod before saying, "Forgive me Hokage-sama, but we do not need another traitor like Orochimaru. Itachi, like Orochimaru, is a genius and losing Orochimaru was a horrible blow to moral, and it made us an immensely powerful enemy filled with animosity toward the village, which is nothing that we need to repeat. If Itachi has already decided that he abhors Konoha, then he is a traitor and he will make his move in time, there is little to nothing we can do right now. However, if Itachi is only in the questioning phase then this may be what he needs to remain with Konoha, and even if Itachi has decided to betray Konoha, this will likely make him hold off on his plan, perhaps giving us enough time to prepare for it."

"Furthermore, as you all have noted, the Uzumaki must be dealt with. Sending him out of Hi no Kuni is inadvisable, as Nara-dono stated, we must make his life in Konoha the best it can while implanting a love of Konoha. Itachi, has already proven that he will treat the Uzumaki in an acceptable manner, and his ability and willingness to protect the Uzumaki has less question that his current loyalty to the majority of Konoha right now."

"About the Uzumaki, implanting the loyalty and love of Konoha will work simplest and easiest by placing him with someone who he respects who shows him the way. That person is Itachi."

"I don't see how you figure that, Hiashi-dono, let alone how that applies here."

"Inoichi-dono, it is rather simple. Shodai and Nidaime trained Sadaime-sama, who trained Jiraiya-sama, who trained the Yondaime, who trained Hatake Kakashi. All of which are some of the best that Konoha has ever produced, and certainly the most loyal. The Uzumaki is very attached to Sadaime-sama, and will likely pick up the same sense of loyalty," Hiashi nodded his head to Sadaime, "and remember that Itachi is still a young shinobi, unlike Orochimaru, he is still pliable and can relearn his loyalty or have it reinforced by being around Sadaime-sama. With the amount of time that the Uzumaki spends with Sadaime-sama, Itachi-san will be able to learn plenty. With this situation both Itachi and the Uzumaki will be content, and because of it, they will likely be far more receptive of learning undying loyalty to Konoha."

"Yet even from them there were traitors…" Shikaku said cautiously.

"Those who betrayed the Shodai and the Nidaime weren't trained by the same people, not to mention that since Konoha didn't exist, they had nothing to be loyal to," Hiashi said slightly defensive. "Sadaime had no traitors from his team. Orochimaru was fully grown, and into his forties before he turned traitor, with out such an example of loyalty as Sadaime I doubt he would have even been half the age before he betrayed Konoha. Tsunade-sama has not betrayed Konoha, but like Jiraiya roams the elemental countries. Yondaime gave his life and protected the village during the Kyuubi no Batsu, and as I understand it now, left us with a way to protect Konoha from Kyuubi for decades to centuries. Hatake Kakashi has proven to be no traitor, and the rest of his team died protecting Konoha." (**AN-2**)

'As much as I don't want to agree with that Hyuuga-kasu, his suggestion is the best that I will get for now,' Fugaku thought to himself. 'However losing Itachi's contact with the clan now is dangerous, and breaking the bond with the gaki will be just that much harder…' "I agree with your assessment and your suggestion, however how long do you believe that Itachi should be on official punishment?"

"I would say that one year should be long enough, since then will be the time he is most likely to do something. However for at least the next six months we should increase surveillance on Itachi, since he just might be waiting us out."

"That would be reasonable," Fugaku said quietly. He looked at the other clan heads, for any dissention. Seeing none, Fugaku turned back to Sadaime and said, "Hokage-sama, with your permission?"

Sadaime smiled, 'This is the real reason that I have come to rely on the shinobi council sessions far more than the civilian council. The ability to look beyond personal feelings and see the need for a solution that works for everyone is something cultivated in almost no one else but a shinobi. Worrisome little brats they can be usually,' Sadaime thought fondly, 'but I am proud of the shinobi of my village.' Sadaime nodded and said, "It is more than acceptable, see to it at once."

"Hai Hokage-sama," they all saluted at once.

"Dismissed," Sadaime said, and watched all the clan heads walk out calmly and quietly. Sadaime sighed loudly, "Now, for the civilian council…"

* * *

Itachi looked up, from the ground, having thought he heard a noise, 'My paranoia getting the better of me.' He was not looking forward to another session with Ibiki, and Ibiki was going easy on him. 'Not that we ever really got close, but I can tell that this is a duty to him…How unusual, is it because I am an Uchiha? No, that is not it…it's because I am a _genius_ Uchiha and heir to the clan.' Itachi looked at the bars on his door, 'I despise this favoritism, yet, I cannot say I am not thankful for it. Being trained to resist torture, and keeping information is one thing…but surviving it, living through it is completely different. There is no life I am guarding, no secret that could mean freedom, no escape, unless I want to become a traitor.' Itachi lower his head slowly, a slight frown, marring his usually unchanging face. 

'It has only been four days…Naruto-otouto is still in danger…' Itachi heaved a sigh, instantly regretting his newfound expressiveness. 'Every time I sigh, things here seem to become just that much more dismal. But Naruto, I worry about you, ANBU should have been watching you by then, I was told that you would be protected by ANBU starting at dusk. Why did they fail you? Where were they? Are you safe now?'

Itachi looked around and began to examine his cell for the umpteenth time in the past two days. The floor was made of cobblestones, well laid and smooth, to prevent prisoners from using them in an escape attempt, or as a suicide method other than bashing their head on the floor. This cell was in the cleaner and very maintained portion of the prison and was near the medical wing, for stabilizing prisoners who tried to commit suicide, or those that Ibiki got _happy_ with. The walls were uninspired, but clean, with the same bland mixture of dark, and light gray that the floor and ceiling were composed of.

The bars were made of steel, and except for the door, extended both above and below Itachi's particular cell. They weren't polished, but they retained a slight luster. Itachi knew, from his Otousan, that this prison was made with several layers of walls. The visible layer was the cobblestones, after that was a cement layer, then after that was a steel layer, inlaid with runes…jutsu carved into some type of material…that hardened the steel and made it resistant to chakra, and then a another cement layer, with finally the cobblestone exterior.

Itachi inwardly cringed, hearing footsteps in the hallway. They were alone, meaning that they were sent to get a prisoner, and Itachi had noted that he was the only one of this floor.

Itachi calmed his mind and relaxed his body, getting tense would solve nothing, and it caused him to exhaust faster during Ibiki's sessions. Itachi looked back to his cell door and saw his Otousan standing there, looking in sternly.

Fugaku's voice came out gravelly and tired, "Itachi, the council has made their decision on you. You are to be released, and given a home outside the Uchiha compound, where you will be on house arrest. Additionally, you will be placed in charge of protecting Uzumaki Naruto, as a long term assignment. However you will still be able and required to do missions occasionally."

Itachi nodded, and stood up. "Otousan, will any other restrictions be placed on me?"

"Not that I know of, Itachi, but your actions will be monitored. And during your absence Naruto will be _protected_, as Sadaime said before he sent me to get you." Fugaku walked into the cell and reached for Itachi's hands. Fugaku pulled out a red and silver key, with intricate runes engraved on the handle.

'What is about?' Itachi wondered. Itachi suddenly remembered his hands and his arms, and looked down to see a wooden system of finger-cuffs, 6 centimeters thick, unclasp from around his fingers. Itachi blinked and felt a tug on his hands and head.

"Itachi, your sharingan has been active for the past 4 days…in order to make sure that your fighting instincts didn't sabotage your effort to prove your innocence, I placed this on you."

Itachi looked at the metallic device, that was roughly shaped like a helmet, with no eye hole. Itachi asked "Otousan, what is that?"

"It is a device that was never given a name. However, despite this, it is an Uchiha invention designed to suppress doujutsus. I placed it on you to prevent you from seeing the genjutsu on you. I have removed it, but the genjutsu was based on these finger-cuffs."

"The cuffs were designed to prevent the prisoner from using seals, and the genjutsu is to prevent them from realizing that they have arms and hands to perform seals, so that if the cuffs are broken, the captive will still have a very difficult time removing the genjutsu."

"Correct Itachi, now follow me, we are leaving to get you started on moving past this incident."

* * *

Several hours later, Itachi was teleported out of the prison by Fugaku, and they landed in front of the police headquarters. Itachi blinked several times as his eyes adjusted to the influx of light. Itachi looked up towards the sun, and realized that it was about 2 in the afternoon. 

Itachi looked to his father as he started speaking "Good luck Itachi, and know that even though the clan will not be allowed to have contact with you, we will support you in every way that we can."

"Thank you Otousan," Itachi replied quietly. He looked ahead and saw Naruto and Sadaime walking through the police district toward the headquarters. Sadaime was smiling and walking slowly towards Itachi, while Naruto had his face schooled into a neutral expression similar to Itachi's. Naruto was walking along with Sadaime, seemingly at a leisurely pace, except he was pacing around Sadaime as they walked, seemingly trying to hurry the Hokage up without showing how impatient he was. 'Well it is good to know that Naruto hasn't changed too much,' Itachi thought with mirth.

Itachi walked forward and met them halfway, then bowed to Sadaime and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama for your consideration."

"You are welcome Itachi, however I merely approved of your punishment, Hiashi-san was the one who recommended this policy. So he is the one to thank," Sadaime said with a smile.

"Itachi-oniisan," Naruto exhaled, almost unable to control his excitement. He was wearing the same blue cloak and sakkat that he wore the last time Itachi saw him. "Ahem, um, Ojiisan and I are here to take you to your living arrangements," Naruto said officially.

Itachi gave Naruto a small smile and nodded to him, before looking back at Sadaime. Seeing Sadaime's nod Itachi stepped forward and took Naruto's proffered hand. The three walked out of the district in short order and Naruto began leading them to Itachi's new home.

On the way there, while they were walking through some forest, Itachi asked, "Naruto, when did you get some more of those?"

"Ojiisan took me out shopping and we went to Ooka-san's shop and I got some more of these." Naruto frowned, "Ojiisan said that my old ones were beyond repair…Itachi-oniisan, please forgive me! I don't have those gloves you gave me anymore!"

'Of course you don't,' Itachi though, 'after you came out of that chakra ball, you were nude. If my gloves survived that heat then I would have a suit made out of them and I'd never have to worry about katon jutsu ever again!' Itachi spoke in a friendly voice, "Otouto, you don't have to worry about that, we can get you some more just like them. And I am not mad that you lost them, I would rather you lose a hundred pair than lose you."

Only a second after he said that Itachi was again caught in one of Naruto's dangerous hugs. 'Again, he caught me completely off guard again.' Itachi inwardly sighed, 'I really have to stop saying stuff so sappy…I wouldn't have something like that to anybody a month ago…' Itachi fired back, 'Then again, you wouldn't have ever considered doing what you did a month ago no matter who it would have been…sometimes it is good to change.' Itachi inwardly laughed, 'I suppose that I should ask Hokage-sama now, but I doubt he will have a problem with it. And this time I will be ready and waiting for his hug!'

Naruto released Itachi from his hug, and Itachi's chest decompressed to its normal size. After regaining his breath, Itachi asked, "Hokage-sama, because Naruto-otouto will be 8 year old this year, he will be starting the academy correct?" Itachi received a nod and then continued his question, "Given the circumstances, and that I have been put in charge of Naruto's safety, I would feel it best that Naruto is not put into the academy."

Sadaime's eyes widened and his smile fell a little bit, "Itachi, why would you feel that way?"

"The treatment that Naruto will most likely receive at the academy will likely be sub par, and I doubt that he will even be given a reasonable chance to succeed." Itachi barely paused to catch his breath, "So I would like permission to train him personally both as his academy instructor and as his jounin-sense—"

Sadaime smiled broadly, now understanding Itachi's request and the reason behind it. 'Perhaps when he can think again, I'll tell him that I will approve of it. This will make things much easier for Naruto, and hopefully it will help Itachi also.'

Itachi on the other hand, was _again_ caught unaware. Naruto hadn't even bothered with his normal walk/run (Itachi wasn't sure which one Naruto used to get to him since he was never watching), that Itachi was listening for. Naruto had launched himself at Itachi, completely forgoing the sound of footsteps; he also tackled Itachi before he finished speaking, unlike his normal way of waiting for Itachi to finish speaking, then becoming…overcome with emotion.

Itachi was _quite_ sure that he had heard a large crack that came from the ribs Naruto had impacted. Worse yet, Itachi couldn't feel his legs or his hips, which meant that either he had spinal damage, something that Itachi was afraid of but could believe to be true, or the pressure from Naruto's hug was constricting circulation to the lower part of his body, Itachi found that the more likely case. Itachi also hoped that was the case as well.

'Dammit! That wasn't even sappy! Taijutsu will be the last thing we work on, since I can't afford to take these types of hugs when he is trained and stronger!' Itachi thought with some trepidation, 'He has gotten stronger! It must be the Kyuubi's influence…From what Sadaime told me three days ago while I was in prison, the small amount of the Kyuubi's chakra that flows through his body has increased.

Itachi looked closely at Naruto as he dried his eyes, and started to thank Itachi. 'His hair is longer, and a little straighter, a little more fur like….Naruto-kun will have his own fan-club screaming "_kawaii_" just because of that…but his hair had a slightly red-ish tint to it.' Itachi looked at Naruto's face, 'His eyes are a darker red, and his _whisker_ marks are slightly longer reaching, instead of just across his cheeks, all the way to his jaw line. The _whisker_ marks are thicker also, but they aren't darker…I wonder why that is?' Itachi eyes caught sight of Naruto's teeth, 'His incisors are looking more canine…it's a good thing that he doesn't display his teeth much when he smiles, otherwise he would be quiet intimidating to most people. The rest of him is obscured by his cloak…but from what I can see, the Kyuubi's chakra has a dramatic effect on his appearance. I will have to ask Sadaime-sama if Naruto is able to use the Kyuubi's chakra that is flowing through his system, since chakra that is THIS potent would be useful for Naruto.'

Naruto reached out his hand for Itachi to hold, and be dragged by, again, when Itachi noticed one last change to Naruto. 'His fingernails, they look claw like. All the baby fat on his hands are gone, its replaced by muscle,' Itachi took Naruto's hand again and allowed himself to be led. 'If this is the case, then it explains why he is stronger, the Kyuubi's chakra is burning fat into muscle. That is likely why Naruto can eat all the ramen that he likes but not gain weight, and he is immune to sicknesses. His body can just make everything since it has unlimited energy to do everything it needs, he only needs to eat food to get proteins to grow…that means that once he starts eating a lot of protein he'll become a giant…...perhaps, but he might not.'

* * *

Itachi walked up the last of the stairs after Naruto and then looked at Sadaime skeptically. 'It seems as though Naruto dragged me all around Konoha, twice before we got here…why didn't Sadaime-sama lead?' 

Naruto unlocked the door then opened it and pulled Itachi in. Naruto then waited for Sadaime to enter before shutting the door and locking it. Despite the cool attitude Naruto was showing to being in this house, he was ecstatic to be living here. Once Ojiisan told him that he and Itachi would be living together Naruto had had an almost irrepressible excitement. For the past 4 days Naruto had only been doing several things.

First was to use this energy to moving everything, from Itachi's old house, to his new one. Naruto left nothing, having been so diligent (crazed actually) that he almost tried bottling the air from Itachi's house and shipping it to his new house, fortunately Naruto's new found patience helped him realize that doing so would be futile (however it took a day for Naruto to realize that the air in Itachi's old house held no meaning to Itachi).

Second was eating, which Icharaku could happily say Naruto was still doing plenty of. However, Naruto had asked Icharaku about putting in some vegetables into his ramen also. Naruto rationalized that if they were in the ramen, he would be able to eat them and not gag. So far it was working, and Naruto was eating a steady stream of carrots, beans….some type that Naruto didn't care to learn, carrots, and rice. These of course were thrown it with which ever main flavor that Naruto ordered, he didn't think he wanted to taste a pure veggie-ramen, that was too large of a step at the moment.

Third was practicing keeping a neutral face. Naruto had been trying really hard, to keep his face blank or bland at all times. When he was around villagers, it was easy, since they only made him mad, or he felt a little lonely, but when he was around Ojiisan Naruto had a lot of problems with keeping it blank. Naruto had wondered how Itachi never showed emotion, until he realized that Itachi smiled. Not often, and they were always small, but he did. As well as Itachi scared the crap out of those ANBU, and he felt kinda mad then, not to mention that whenever Naruto hugged Itachi, he would give these weird looks to Naruto. Naruto decided that Itachi didn't act emotionless at all times, but he just made them less noticeable.

Naruto eventually remembered Itachi telling him about the shinobi code regarding emotions, and what Maeda-sensei taught Itachi-oniisan, and decided that that was the way Itachi viewed being both, a shinobi and a ningen. Itachi made himself distant from most things in his life so that he could keep his emotions in check, so that when he need to he could hide his emotions. Itachi chose to act as a distant ningen, so that it made his shinobi life that much easier.

Naruto turned around and looked at Itachi and Ojiisan, then asked "How do you like it Oniisan?"

"It is amazing," Itachi replied slowly. "Perhaps I should get placed on house arrest more often." It was a fairly large two story home. Itachi was looking from the entrance hallway into the large living room, which was almost twice the size of his old living room. The walls were painted a dark blue at the floor that faded into a sky blue at the ceiling. The ceiling was the same sky blue, but had light fluffy clouds occasionally breaking up the solid blue.

Itachi stepped down the hall past the living room and bathroom on his right. Then Itachi glanced to his left noting the stair case then dinning room, a similar ceiling and walls categorized the dinning room with one exception –the far wall was painted depicting a large waterfall, and had small bonsai trees adorning the walls where rocks were painted in. Itachi turned around and looked into his new kitchen, unlike everything else it was filled, full of ramen and pocky. Snatching the closest box, Itachi glared around him paranoid that someone would _try_ to take his pocky (short of the Hokage, everyone would fail). Itachi looked to the back of the house and noticed a door. Itachi walked to it and opened it, to see the back yard. Itachi closed it and blinked.

Itachi reopened the door, and accepted that it did not lead to the back yard, it lead to the dojo that was as large as the rest of the first floor combined. The walls were a spartan white, the ceiling was about the same height as Itachi would have expected for a second story ceiling, and had several training dummies and training logs lined up along the rear wall. Itachi entered the dojo and noticed another door immediately to his left; Itachi opened the door and walked outside. He was shaded by the overhang of the second floor until he turned the outer corner of the dojo and saw a lot of back yard. "This place…seems to be quite a ways away from the main part of Konoha…this is a lot of yard."

Getting over his, well-concealed, shock Itachi returned through the dojo and back to the dinning room hallway. Itachi then ascended the stairs leading up the second floor and saw a large open area. It was actually a circular hallway surrounding the stairs that led to five different rooms.

"There were two master bedrooms made each with its own master size bathroom. The rest are guest bedrooms, each having their own full size bath room," Sadaime called up helpfully. "Now Itachi, come down here so I can show you to the artificial springs."

Itachi tried to keep the dumbfounded look off his face, and mostly succeeded, but the shock was still evident. Itachi walked down the stairs and spotted the Sadaime standing to his right, in front of what Itachi had assumed to be a bathroom. Sadaime enter the room and Naruto followed, dragging Itachi inside at the same time. Itachi blinked as he came face to face with a dividing wall, the room functioned as both a bathroom for different sexes, but also as a changing room. Walking past the showers, Itachi made a note that there was only one on the side that they went on, so likely there was only one on the opposite side.

The three men stepped out of the changing room/restroom, and enter the hot spring room. It was large, although it was only about one half the size of the dojo; it was paved with large smooth dark stones. The walls were painted depicting a mountaintop view, with fog obscuring the sight of the ground. Itachi looked upwards and saw a skylight that allowed light to stream into the center of the large spring. The balmy air smelled lightly perfumed of mint and cinnamon. Itachi could hear the sounds of flowing water echo off of all the walls constantly, giving it the sound of a real flowing spring.

Sadaime turned and looked at Itachi with a smile, "I see that you _do_ like it. But you might be wondering why I would have you under house arrest in a place like this." Seeing Itachi nod, Sadaime continued, "The reason is because, you did the right thing. I can find no fault in your protecting Naruto, and for it you should be rewarded. Yet, you still did attack Konoha civilians and you attacked members of ANBU, which do require punishment. So consider this the compromise, between thanking and rewarding you for protecting Naruto, and your punishment for harming villagers and ANBU."

Itachi got the distinct feeling that his reward was designed to _slightly_ overshadow his punishment. When Itachi was reminded of his house arrest he asked, "What about getting food and supplies, I will not let Naruto go alone."

Sadaime smiled and then said, "As long as you are with Naruto then where he goes, you may go. The only place you are allowed to go without him is to my office."

'So in other words, you made it so that I am technically not on any form of punishment other than being monitored….since I already planned to keep Naruto-otouto by me at all times when I'm not on missions, and I know you knew I would do that.' Itachi inwardly smiled, 'Well I do believe that I know how Hokage-sama really feels about my actions.' Itachi bowed to Sadaime and said, "Thank you Hokage-sama! You are too kind to me." Sadaime smiled and shook his head with mirth.

Itachi turned to Naruto and said "Otouto, would you like to get into the springs right now?"

"Hai Itachi-oniisan!" Naruto said enthusiastically without changing his face in the slightest.

Itachi smiled and nodded at Naruto then turned to Sadaime as Naruto left. "Sadaime-sama, I believe that I should be able to tell Naruto about the Kyuubi being sealed within him. Not about the complexity of the seal, but about Kyuubi nonetheless."

Sadaime paused and thought for several moments, then slowly said, "I will allow it, I don't think I have to tell you but I will, remember that Naruto is a young child, use your best judgment about when, where, and how to tell him."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Itachi replied as he saluted. Then Itachi relaxed and asked, "Hokage-sama would you please join us in taking our first dip in the hot springs?"

Sadaime smiled, laughed and nodded.

* * *

Doro – mud  
Kage – shadow  
Kusa no Kuni – Grass country or Country of Grass  
Taka – Waterfall  
Tori – Bird  
Kyuubi no Batsu – Attack of Kyuubi  
Hi – Fire  
Kasu – scum  
Doujutsu – eye techniques (primarily Bloodlines such as the byakugen and the sharingan)  
Kawaii – cute 

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Edo Tensei Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection **

(Happens to be my favorite jutsu in all of Naruto) I know that Orochimaru _would_ use sacrifices like that, but I couldn't imagine that he would have designed it to have such a large flaw in it, since the availability of sacrificial bodies is kind of limited by who he has with him…and Orochimaru doesn't usually hang around the people he considers expendable so it makes it generally unusable. That and the way that Orochimaru took it when Sadaime sealed the Yondaime's coffin, makes me think that Orochimaru knew the limitations of the jutsu, but decided to use it anyway…so you will eventually get to see **Edo Tensei **once it is completed according to what I think Orochimaru would have like to have the jutsu done as.

**Doro Bunshin Mud Clone**

**Kage bunshin** **Shadow clone**

**Shikifuujin Dead Demon Imprisonment**

I am sorry but I really don't feel like trying to put the math in here...it actually is in the version that I have on my comp, but with the crappy html conversion, half of the signs such as asterisk, equals, and the thing 'greater than' symbol which i was using to show the progression are all useless so...I'll figure some way of putting it up, so please forgive me for just saying "F-that!" to fighting the html.

(**AN-1:**Orochimaru and Kabuto do not know exactly what the conditions are for gaining the 'Supreme Sharingan' they only know it exists. Orochimaru is planning on trying to use Itachi's body, but he is trying to get the Mangekyou Sharingan first since he is not quite sure what is necessary to gain it. Also it the anime/manga they make it appear that Metampsychosis (Orochimaru's body switch jutsu) _has_ to be used every three years. I think that it is actually that Orochimaru only do as soon as three years as passed, but can wait much longer, since the body will age like normal he can live out the rest of the body's natural life.

**AN-2:** Rin left Konoha after returning to Konoha with Yondaime and Kakashi. She left after the Iwa/Konoha war ended. Officially she died in the last skirmish that Team 7 had at the end of the war, her leaving is considered an A rank secret, since it has something to do with Yondaime. No one in the room other than Sadaime knows that she is still alive. Kakashi does know that she is alive and left, although they have not had contact for a number of years.

This chapter feels bad to me, but I needed to get it done so that Itachi and Naruto's circumstances are explained. Sorry it took me so long, but having to reread everything on this chapter was not fun for me. That an Sadaime's original punishments for Naruto's extended seal explanation was originally much sterner, but was even more OoC than he is already. So I had to go back and change it….And sorry for making this chapter so short)

Because of how unmotivated this chapter was, if you see any glaring mistakes, then by all means edit it and send it to me. The next chapter should be out by around Thursday or Friday.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own Naruto! (paraphernalia only….sadly, everything else belongs to some other guy…)

**Warning: **This chapter may contain excessive time skipping and then have flashbacks….but if it doesn't, don't get upset….

**Danieli**-the reason that I do put in Japanese words, is actually because I like to do so, as well as I am slowly in the process of learning Japanese, that and looking up the words and learning them (sounds dorkish but oh well) is sorta fun to me. That and I have read Naruto fanfics for a some time, well before it came out in America (about ep. 35 in Japan what when I started watching the anime), and I'm writing the way that I'm used to (and like) reading Naruto fanfics.

**Yo**-the reason why I included Orochimaru's dialog to Kabuto was two-fold. One, it will be the explanation as to the large difference in my Edo Tensei and the manga's Edo Tensei, and I didn't want Orochimaru to just come out of no where later on in the story. He will actually play a large (will alter the entire story) part in the story indirectly (technically he already has) as well as others and I would like people to have some sort of time table as to what will happen. The real question is can you guess how, if you can then you will know a major part of Naruto's future although it still might actually occur a bit different than the way you would expect. That besides, I've been doing it with Fugaku throughout the story (although I mainly plan to use it to introduce characters into the story so that they don't just pop out of nowhere).

Also thanks for pointing out that I spelled "Sandaime," Sadaime, I mistyped it when I put it into my spell checker, and haven't paid attention to it since. I have since made sure to change it in my spell checker

"Troublesome" Normal speech  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or in speech they're like those pesky 'air quotes' like dr. evil does from Austin Powers "fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome_" words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome**" jutsu

* * *

"Perhaps he does know, but he might not…" Naruto said as he paced in his room. "Itachi said that I had the potential to be a hero, but what would he think if he knew about Kyuubi?" Naruto let out a frustrated sigh and plopped down onto his bed. "Would he think me a hero currently, or would he look at me like the villagers? No, he wouldn't because I know he has seen the way the look at me, so he knows about Kyuubi, right?" 

Naruto shook his head vigorously, trying to clear his thoughts up. It had been almost two weeks since he was attacked, and today made a week after Itachi was released. For the most part Itachi and Naruto had just been getting settled in, Itachi was moving his things around and Naruto was getting used to living with someone else. They had been eating every meal together, and after dinner they spent an hour or so soaking in their private springs every day. A couple days ago, Naruto dragged Itachi out and into their yard, and they explored. The explored the entire yard and it only took the two of them 4 hours. Apparently, the next time that they played hide and seek was going to take forever.

Naruto brought his thoughts back to his current dilemma, telling Itachi about the Kyuubi being sealed with him. "Ok Naruto," Naruto started to himself, "Itachi-oniisan has always said that the best decisions are based on facts and not opinions." Naruto's mind argued back, 'But oniisan also said that even the best decisions can still get people you care about killed. Itachi could hate me, or worse yet just ignore me. What if he tries to kill me?' "Oniisan wouldn't ever do that!" said viciously under his breath. "He will understand…Ok, let's think about facts. Itachi was given the mission by someone, likely his Otousan, but he volunteered to do it…What am I saying…I don't have any facts…" Naruto slumped for a moment, the sat up on his bed rigidly and declared quietly, "I trust Itachi-oniisan! He, he is my family, he won't abandon me!" 'Who gave birth to me, why did they abandon me? They were my family and they abandon me…' "Itachi-oniisan isn't like that! He is better than them! He would never leave me!" Naruto looked out his window and saw the moon overhead. Realizing that he had spent the entire time after his soaking with Itachi, brooding in his room, Naruto lay back in his bed. Confident that he had at least made progress, Naruto climbed under the covers and relaxed.

'Alright then, since I know what I have to do, now all I need to do is go and do it…' Naruto thought as he slipped off into his dreams. Naruto's dreams had changed since the most recent incident. Before the incident, Naruto's dreams occasionally were vivid and occasionally contained memories…however since that day, every dream that Naruto had was vivid. Most of the dreams were not things he understood, often times being in forests that he had never visited, desert, and mountain villages, and many markets. Naruto could only in passing remember that something was off about the people in his dreams but he never could remember or figure out what it was. Naruto knew that he could hear words, and sounds but Naruto could never make out anything, nor could remember much about the people or places that he had been.

Those strange, but seemingly benign, dreams happened about every other night. The other nights Naruto had been reliving his memories or having the more disturbing dreams. Naruto had not told Itachi about the more disturbing dreams yet, and until he saw how Itachi reacted to the news of the Kyuubi, Naruto was apprehensive of bothering Itachi about them. The dreams were of the Kyuubi, he would be back in that place with it again, he could hear nothing, and most of the place was gray, the Kyuubi was blurry, but still there but what Naruto did remember was that the seals that surrounded the Kyuubi were different. No longer were there four different colors, there were only three on most seals, light blue, red, and black. However there was only one numbered seal, it said 'Ninth' and it was colored differently than the others. It only had two colors, purple, and black.

This was the rarest dream, happening only once, but the most impacting of the dreams like it. Whenever Naruto had a dream similar to it he always woke up right afterwards, usually in a cold sweat. The others dreams that he met Kyuubi in were much more like the way he met the Kyuubi at first, and from them he could barely catch some sound, which made Naruto think that perhaps the Kyuubi was trying to speak to him again. Naruto couldn't figure out what to do, about it, but it had to wait, he needed sleep before he could tell Itachi anything.

Naruto woke up the next morning having only dreamed the peaceful dreams, of visiting strange places, and seeing strange people. Naruto still couldn't figure out what they were, however one of those places had people that didn't seem strange. Naruto still couldn't remember what made some people in his dreams strange and others not.

Naruto woke up and stretched, feeling a lot more rested than he had been for the past couple of days. 'Perhaps it's because I don't have to worry about Itachi finding out…I _am_ going to tell Itachi about the Kyuubi!' Naruto thought proudly.

Naruto held his head up feeling proud, just coming to the decision took a weight off his shoulders. 'Itachi-oniisan will be able to help me deal with it. He won't leave me alone.' Naruto pulled on the first things that he could wear, a black long sleeve shirt, made similar to the Uchiha makes by Ooka-san, and baggy black pants. Naruto looked at himself in a mirror as he was about to walk out and stopped, 'I look depressing…' Naruto thought back and realized what Itachi meant that he no longer used his face to show his emotions, but instead used other subtle hints at the way he felt, "Itachi-niisan, didn't really tell me if it was good or bad that I do that…" Naruto looked down at himself, "I don't really feel this depressed, and I haven't felt lonely since I met Itachi-niisan, so…" Naruto actually enter his closet this time and put on a long sleeve with shirt with arms that flared out after his elbow, with a light gray vest that he thought looked cool because it looked a lot like Itachi's jounin flak jacket. Naruto exited his room without a second glance.

Naruto entered the kitchen and started to make himself two bowls of ramen for breakfast. As the water was boiling he looked in the refrigerator, to see what vegetable Itachi had prescribed him for breakfast today. Naruto frowned at what he saw: broccoli. It wasn't that it tasted really bad, but Itachi always left a lot of broccoli to be eaten and Naruto could never muster the ability to just eat vegetables quickly so as to get them over with. 'Not today!' Naruto thought triumphantly, he reached for the raw broccoli and just shoved it all in his mouth as fast as he could (and nearly choking). Afterwards, Naruto felt tired (likely from lack of air) and slightly sickened, but Naruto smiled, "I did it! Now I don't have to worry about any of that crappy stuff after I finish my ramen!" Naruto wearily turned back toward the boiling water and waited. Once it was ready Naruto made his two bowls and ate them before heading in to the living room.

Naruto walked into the living room and began doing push-ups, aiming for his 3 day goal of 100 per day in a single sitting. Naruto thought back to what Itachi had told him several days prior, when Naruto first started doing push-ups.

------------------Flashback------------------

"Naruto-kun, there are different parts of being a ninja, all of which are equally as important," Itachi started off.

Naruto looked at Itachi puzzled, "Itachi-oniisan? Aren't I still your otouto?"

The corners of Itachi's mouth upturned slightly in a ghost of a smile, secretly having been reminded of himself when he asked his Otousan a similar question at the beginning of their training. "Yes you still are Naruto-kun, however I am beginning the basics of your shinobi training, and for that you are not my otouto, but you're my student."

Naruto quickly nodded and sat down ready to listen to everything Itachi said, "Itachi-sensei?"

Itachi nodded in satisfaction, then began, "A shinobi need to be intelligent, cunning, careful, precise, courageous, determined, fast, strong, and a good strategist. Being a good strategist, comes with knowledge and experience, intelligence comes from studying, precision comes from knowledge and strategy. Caution will come as you work on your strategies to be safe, cunning comes from intelligence, courage can come from within or can be learned by facing your fears, determination must come from within, speed can come with training as well as strength." Itachi looked right at Naruto then said, "Figure it out and tell me."

'Figure out what!' Naruto asked in his mind in shock. "How to start as a shinobi?"

"Good Naruto-kun." Itachi praised, "As a shinobi, when you are given information either by scroll or by spying, you must first figure out how to use it. Figuring out the question which the information applies to is often times the hardest part. That is why some shinobis aren't in the field, they are held back for the task of figuring out how to use all the information that a village gets, whether it be missions or war time information." Itachi paused then said, "Sometimes information can be the deciding weapon in a battle, this goes hand in hand with intelligence, knowing something that your enemy does not can be what will cause you to succeed where others have failed or will fail." Itachi looked at Naruto again, seemingly demanding something from him.

Naruto absorbed what Itachi said as quickly as he could then noticed Itachi's expectant look, 'So how do I start?' Naruto thought for a moment then said, "I start by studying, so that I get more intelligence, and then I start training for speed and strength."

"Why, Naruto-kun?"

"Because, intelligence will affect almost everything else that I will need as a shinobi, and speed and strength I must train for, so I should start them as soon as I can."

"Those are good reasons. Naruto remember that there are other aspects of being a shinobi but these are the basics. Without courage you will never be able to grow and face new situations. Without cunning you will be predictable and it will lead to your death. Without precision you will waste time and energy, and can put your teammates and possibly even the entire village in danger. Without caution you will eventually go in over your head, and create a much worse position for everyone involved. If you lack determination then you will never have the drive to get stronger and you will fail at all but the easiest tasks. Strategy is what you use to take down all opponents, from the weakest to the strongest, without it, even the weakest and most feeble opponents will be able to take you down. Intelligence is the gateway to become a better shinobi, better able to protect, better able to defend, and better able to server your village. Strength and speed allow you to fight, so that eventually you will not need others to fight for you, you can fight to protect them."

Naruto took every bit of it in, not allowing his concentration on Itachi to slip in the slightest.

"Eventually we will get to working on some of the finer points of being a shinobi, some of the specifics, but for now we will work on the basics. First I will have you start studying history. History is important because 'those who cannot learn from history are doomed to repeat it.'" Itachi quoted. "However, there is no need to learn the history of the world," Itachi said with a smile, "so we will only cover shinobi history. Things such as countries, clans, hidden villages, and wars, most of the things we will cover will have, or will affect your life."

"How so Itachi-sensei?"

"History has already happened, that is true, but the affects of history last for year, and sometimes generations." Receiving a puzzled look Itachi decided to explain it differently, "Take Ooka-san for example. It is part of history that she has charged you a fair price and allowed you to shop in her store un-harassed, correct?" Getting an immediate nod Itachi continued, "If we went to go get clothes right now, would you choose Ooka-san's store or try another store that the owner yelled at you when you entered?"

"I would go to Ooka-san's store," Naruto answered.

"Of course, and that is the way that history affects your decisions today, and likely in the future. It is the same with other people, villages and countries. That means that since Konoha had a war with Iwa it is unlikely that an Iwa shinobi will be friendly to you just because you are from Konoha. However I have set up a learning schedule for you. In the morning you of course eat, next I want you to start doing push-ups. Just do as many as you can, until you are exhausted, however I still want you to be able to move and focus so don't go too overboard," Itachi said sternly. Itachi then said fairly mischievously "It will take a while for you to figure out when your body has reached the point I'm talking about. When I first started I pushed myself too hard and my arms were completely useless for the rest of the day." Itachi then returned to his normal speaking tone, "You need to avoid doing so as much as possible because I want you to do so several times during the day. Just try to reach the same number at least 3 times each day. This will help prepare your body toward longer missions and training sessions when they won't have an entire day to rest as well as speed up your physical training. Remember that you are not limited to just 3 times per day, it is just the minimum. However I am going to be assigning you a goal, to the amount of push-ups that you must be able to do in one day. Your main job will be to learn how to pace yourself to reach the goal in time or before."

Itachi concluded by saying, "Right now I think 3 day goals will be sufficient, so that you can start getting into the feel of the training, I will also start you doing this on sit-us later also. We will be using a similar method for your speed and endurance training, but that will start a little while later."

------------------Flashback------------------

Itachi had said more things but Naruto was distracted by Itachi entering the room. Having been brought back to the present Naruto thought, 'Crap, I lost count…but I'm sweating, I'll just keep going until I'm too tired.' Fortunately Naruto had learned the appropriate tiredness of when to stop. Although Itachi had set this three day goal at 100 per sitting, Naruto had been working toward 200, he had been trying to keep at least double whatever Itachi set for him. Little did he know that Itachi was choosing his goals with such a quirk of Naruto's in mind.

Itachi sat down on the floor across from Naruto with is back resting against the wall. Relaxed and began a complex chakra control exercise that he had thought up, while going over the things he would teach Naruto for today. Itachi was applying chakra to his back and using it to steadily, but slowly, pull himself up the wall. Itachi felt himself give a rueful smile since the edges of the room were still a problem for him, yet corners were fine. The hardest thing was allowing the chakra to keep a constant flow, while making it strong enough to lift his entire body. This was different from wall walking because it used no muscles, all movement was done by chakra pushing his body thus requiring a lot of chakra and a lot of control.

'I have taught Naruto-kun all the essential history of Konoha and other hidden villages and countries. He hasn't learned it all, but nothing at this point is new, it will all be detailing and explanations from now on. I will have to soon start teaching Naruto basic strategies but anything more complex will have to wait until he has a grasp on the abilities that I will teach him. He has taken quite well to his taijutsu beginnings, but for now I can't say that him learning a dedicated style will benefit him, so I'll hold off on that. Genjutsu, that will take a while, I will have to do something about his chakra flow before we start that. Ninjutsu…' Itachi inwardly shivered as he imagined the yard on fire, 'perhaps before I teach him any of_ those jutsu_ I'll have to teach him suiton jutsus first...Wait a moment, I haven't taught him about chakra yet! That is uncharacteristically remiss of me; I suppose that that means I should stop him before he reaches exhaustion if he wants to have any success with manipulating chakra.' Itachi lowered himself to the ground, then stood up and opened his eyes. "Naruto-kun, please stop your physical exercise for now. Until you have the basic principals of what I will teach you today, I want you to practice it instead of your physical drills."

Naruto stopped doing push-ups almost instantly, and looked up at Itachi, his eyes questioning. Naruto had stopped allowing his face to show his confusion after Itachi reminded him that he may one day be confused about what an enemy does during battle, and showing it could be just what they opponent needs.

"Naruto I will teach you another of the fundamental parts of being a shinobi. The use of Chakra is key to doing most things that shinobis can do and it is just one more factor that separates us from mercenaries and samurai. Chakra a mixture of physical energies and mental energies, unlike its two parts chakra can be used outside of the body to affect other things."

"Itachi-sensei, how come mind and body energies can't be used outside of the body?"

"They actually can provided that either your mind has progressed to a state that it is strong enough to influence the world on its own, however few people in the world achieve such a high state of mental being, and those who do are usually very old, having worked the majority of their live to achieve it. Body energies can affect the outside world much easier, however once body energy leaves the body it lose all intent, or will to do something. Since a body without a mind is no different than an inanimate object, it makes sense that body energy is the same way. Taijutsu masters, shinobi specializing in taijutsu, however can utilize body energy subconsciously and thus even when they are asleep, or knocked out, their body will react to danger. There are a few Shinobi within Konoha who can do this," Itachi concluded. "By combining the two energies you gain the ease of movement that body energy, while still being able to control the intent of the energy, thus allowing you to use it as you see fit."

"How do I access the two energies to create chakra?"

"Your body does it naturally, however much later, I will teach you how to manipulate each individual energy in its raw form, because by forcing additional body energy thorough your body, every aspect improves, which could be used both for training and for serious battle. Mind energy will help you focus and will assist in meditation."

Naruto dimly remembered the Kyuubi saying something about meditation and questioned Itachi, "Meditation?"

"I will be teaching you several ways of meditating soon, because they will serve to help you learn during our training sessions. However that is still some time away. Now about chakra, you can only control your chakra to a limited extent, just like how you can only control your body so much, and just like over thinking a situation or over using a muscle you can exhaust yourself by using chakra." Itachi looked at Naruto for a moment, "Naruto remember that your body produces chakra naturally, so what does that mean?"

"That the body must need it somehow," Naruto concluded.

"Correct, chakra exhaustion _can_ be lethal. It is rare, but it is possible, so remember to exercise some caution about pushing yourself too far when training with chakra," Itachi said in a measured voice. "However first you must learn how to use chakra. The first thing to do is to concentrate on the back of your hand. The hand is the easiest place to gather chakra because we use our hands for the most intricate tasks that we do. However, because our bodies actually slightly numb our fingers and palm, the back of the hand is the best place to learn. It is the easiest place, and it is the most sensitive so that you will be able to learn the feel of your chakra."

Itachi remained silent as Naruto did as instructed. Itachi watched Naruto try his best, until something caught his eye. A slight flicker of chakra, visible to the naked eye caught Itachi's eye. Itachi activated his sharingan and saw what almost made him jump. Naruto's body was constantly pouring out chakra, and the largest concentration was around the back of Naruto's hand. 'He can't feel what he has gathered because he body is so used to the feel of…_that_ much chakra…however there is still no way around it, he has to feel it for himself.' Itachi deactivated his sharingan.

Itachi inwardly sighed, 'This will take a long time for Naruto-kun…but his supply is amazing. There are jounins who don't have quite as much, and considering his stamina we will likely just be working on his speed and stealth when it comes to running. Control will be his big issue, which means the first thing I will teach him will be tree walking, followed by water walking, and depending on how he does with those, I might teach him the few suiton jutsu that I picked up or I'll have him learn grass walking next.'

"Itachi-sensei, I feel something!" Naruto exclaimed happily, his face was still a mask of concentration.

Itachi's eyes hyper-activated almost instantly, and he had to shut them instantly, the amount of chakra wasn't anything above what an average jounin could do, so it wasn't blinding…but Naruto was a seven year old going on eight. He had no training, 'Well not formal training,' Itachi thought with a bit of bitterness at the treatment Naruto had received from other shinobi in the past, 'but fleeing for your life daily, and running constantly is certainly a way to increase your chakra reserves quickly.' Deactivating his sharingan, Itachi opened his eyes and said, "Good Naruto-kun, now the next part is focus on your entire arm, until you feel the chakra flowing through the entire thing. You will continue to expand this until you can feel your entire upper body then the rest of your body. I will consider you having mastered this once you can constantly feel it flowing throughout your entire body." 'True it is high genin, low chuunin chakra awareness, but considering how much chakra you have Naruto-kun, and that you could feel out concussion and explosion notes from about a meter away, tells me that you will be able to do this in short notice.' Itachi looked at Naruto and said "Tell me when you can feel it flowing through your entire body, then we'll work on the next step: basic chakra manipulation."

Naruto nodded, and continued to work, tirelessly until Itachi started to get up. Naruto stopped what he was doing and looked to Itachi and quietly said "Itachi-oniisan, I have something to tell you…"

Itachi looked at Naruto completely surprised, the unspoken gusto that Naruto took toward anything Itachi told him to do was second only to Naruto's (very apparent, but no longer stated) gusto toward ramen.

Naruto started to gather his nerves, closing his eyes and slowly inhaling then exhaling. Unknowingly Naruto was making Itachi quite nervous, because Itachi knew of few things that made Naruto nervous, and they all involved Itachi. Naruto opened his eyes and Itachi saw a little bit of fear, and a lot of determination in them. "Itachi-oniisan, I have something very important to tell you."

Itachi walked back in front of Naruto and sat down, waiting patiently. 'Whatever it is, it is probably best to hear it from Naruto. Except for Sandaime, he is probably the most considerate person to me…I hope no more stipulations have been put on my punishment by the civilian council.'

Naruto looked nerve racked as he hesitantly said, "Itachi-oniisan, when I was born…the Kyuubi no Kitsune was sealed into me…I think that the reason that people hate me is because I contain the Kyuubi." Naruto heard Itachi gasp, and quickly said, "But I am not the Kyuubi! I am keeping it sealed from Konoha!"

Itachi's eyes were wide, in complete shock. Hearing Naruto tell him that he contained the Kyuubi had left him in a state similar to the first time he saw Naruto's greeting of Sandaime. Naruto sat quietly, staring at the ground, unable to think of anything to say to further convince Itachi not to hate him.

After almost a minute, Itachi started to choke from lack of air, which brought his mind out of his thoughts and back to the real world. Shaking his head, and deeply inhaling to make up for lost time, Itachi looked at Naruto, still in a bit of shock. 'Who told him? How long has he known? He hasn't been able to speak to anyone since we started living together, so did Sandaime-sama tell him? No, Hokage-sama allowed me to tell him, so he wouldn't have already told him…' Itachi came out of his slight mental breakdown completely and actually noticed Naruto, everything screamed fear, and submission. Realizing what Naruto was probably thinking at this time Itachi simply said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I knew about it."

Naruto looked up sharply with both hope and fear in his eyes.

"That was the reason that I volunteered for the mission to guard you in the first place. By holding the Kyuubi no Kitsune, you have already proven that you should be revered as a Konoha hero. Every single day you protect Konoha, and if foolish and fearful people try to harm a hero such as yourself, I want to stop them," Itachi said resolutely. "I regret that I was not told of it sooner, in fact I was unaware of your plight until my Otousan alerted me to it, and for not being able to help and protect you earlier, I am sorry Naruto-otouto."

Probably for the first time, Itachi _was_ ready for the crushing hug that he got, yet Naruto still one-upped him, buy sobbing and completely throwing Itachi off guard. 'Every time I get ready for his sap, he adds just one more layer to overrun what I thought…'

"However, I learned of the Kyuubi because my Otousan told me of it, other than that, Sandaime-sama has created a law to hold the villagers at bay. No one of our generation was supposed to learn of it from older generations." Itachi thought to himself, 'On penalty of death was the strongest punishment in Konoha until your seal mandated more…' "I would assume this was done so that the children you grew up with would look at you was just another boy. How did you learn of it Naruto, since Sandaime told me that he had planned on telling you when you were older, he agreed to let me tell you about it, and as such neither of us have told you I am curious as to how you learned it."

"The Kyuubi told me," Naruto said simply.

Itachi stopped breathing again, and forced himself to behave normally, breathing inclusive. After regaining his composure Itachi gave Naruto a questioning look hoping the boy could elaborate.

(Because I feel lazy and don't feel like typing Naruto's full explanation of everything that happened in full detail, he will only outline the major points. That and I don't think you want to have to reread the latter portion of chapter 3 again….so later during the day Itachi will get all the details from Naruto, but it will be during one of the times when I'm _not _detailing everything that happens, and likely won't _ever_ be in _any_ flashback.)

"When the villagers attacked me I woke up in this strange place, and I heard a voice. When I followed it, I entered this place where I saw a bunch of words floating in the. Of the words, first I saw mind, then first, second, third, and forth, they were all grayed out and were kinda far apart. Then I saw words hanging in the air with different colors, they all had light blue, black and dark blue. They formed this wall like thing and the words were fifth through ninth, with body and separation. Then underneath it there was one that said soul, and instead of the first three colors it only had black and dark blue, but it also had red. When I asked, Kyuubi explained that each one of the words was actually a seal, and that five seals had been released."

"Did you find out anything else?" Itachi asked carefully, having decided that today they would be visiting the Hokage so that Itachi didn't get in trouble for having told to much, when he hadn't said a word.

"Well Kyuubi said that the seals were actually placed on its tails, and they only broke when I died, also it said that it broke the fifth seal, on its mind, on its own, and then it showed me you protecting me!" Naruto said proudly.

Itachi almost blanched remembering when the Kyuubi took a swipe at him using Naruto's body, his second degree burns were only now fully healing…his cloak had gotten too close to the fox's chakra and caught fire, Itachi hadn't been able to get it off until after it had given his neck a nasty burn.

"Then it told me that I was tied to it, that our souls were tied together so it wouldn't kill me…then it mentioned that I had already been able to hear it, but that I usually felt it as a feeling from my stomach…I don't really understand what it said about that…" Naruto trailed off.

"Well, either way the Kyuubi makes no difference to me otouto. We'll speak to Hokage-sama about it later, but for now I want you to work on learning the feel of your chakra."

"Well that is just it, I can kinda feel mine, but I mostly feel the Kyuubi's chakra…"

'Sometimes I really wish that I could find the time to figure out all the complications that this dam fox will lay before Naruto-kun…but I really don't think I'd live long enough to figure out everything he will have to contend with because of the dam fox…' "Can you move it?"

"Easily, it is easier than my own to move and feel…"

'Makes sense, since it is the physical part of chakra that prevents perfect control, the likely minuet portion of body energy that Kyuubi must be producing should be…WHAT THE HELL? The Kyuubi shouldn't have a way of making chakra! It lack the body energy, did the seal somehow trap its body also? Is that possible?' Itachi felt the headache (as he called them 'Naruto-aches') attack him and almost completely erase his current train of thought. It subsided shortly there after, and Itachi was never more grateful for his 'Naruto-ache' than right that moment. "We'll talk to the Hokage about the Kyuubi's chakra later, for now; concentrate on learning how to feel yours apart from the Kyuubi's."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto nodded and set back to work immediately.

Itachi walked out of the room pondering what Naruto told him. 'This could mean a large number of things. We already know that the seal is breaking down, it was designed to do that to give Naruto longevity against the maniacs who can't see him for whom and what he is…But should I report this to Sandaime-sama?' Itachi walked slowly through the house headed towards the dojo. 'No, I shouldn't, I won't. Even if Sandaime will do his best for Naruto, he would be obligated to tell the council, considering the situation, having a problem like this with Naruto-otouto now will be likely be hazardous to his health. I can't risk Naruto like that.' Shortly after Itachi stepped into the dojo another thought came across his mind.

'Sandaime already knew that the kitsune's mind had broken its seal…but this is the first time that it has been able to contact Naruto. Could the seal be weakening in a way it was not designed to?' Itachi thought for a moment about that, 'If that is the case then I'll need help to keep Naruto safe…Worse yet, I can't be sure that whatever is happening to Naruto, he will be able to feel. Also I do not know enough about seals let alone this seal, even with the sharingan I am unable to really see the seal1, only the shadow of it. I suppose that I have no choice but to alert Sandaime to Naruto's situation.' Itachi prepared himself for his daily training. "First I will work on increasing my sealing speed. Then I will practice general flexibility, followed by chakra control.'

Itachi felt his Naruto-ache flare up while he was in the middle of a practice run of the seals for **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, **which amused Itachi to no end, since it only took Itachi a half second to do them now. Itachi turned to look at the dojo door, and looked at a slightly shimmering Naruto. Blinking several times, Itachi almost proudly thought to him self, 'I am now thoroughly impressed, he didn't get it instantly like I did, but that was far quicker than I would have expected.' Itachi stood up, and said, "Good work Naruto-kun, that was very fast, almost as fast as I was able to." Itachi inwardly cringed realizing what he just said.

Itachi exhaled a moment after, having concluded '….Perhaps he won't do those…"_hugs,_" in the middle of training…Thank you Kami-sama.' Itachi's face and eyes never changed from their normal appearance on the outside. Naruto on the other hand stood up straighter, extremely proud of himself. "As I said, the next thing we will do, will be chakra manipulation. Gen and ninjutsu is almost completely controlled by how well you can manipulate your chakra Naruto-kun. To do so, we use hand seals." Itachi demonstrated the O-ushi2 seal (Ox seal), "There are 12 basic hand seals, every single one uses both hands, the first step is memorizing them, later today after you have memorized them, we will work on speeding them up so that longer and more complex jutsu will take less time."

"Itachi-sensei, you said 'basic hand seals,' so there are more complex ones?"

"No, there aren't really _complex_ hand seals, but ones that are rarely used, or only used by special jutsu."

"Are there any one-handed seals that you know of?"

"Yes, Naruto-kun, I have learned all the basic one-hand seals, and we will cover them after I feel that you are proficient enough with two handed seals."

"Itachi-sensei, why I don't learn the one handed seals instead of the two handed seals?"

"Several reasons, first is that you will have to memorize the one-handed seals twice, one for each hand. Also, with one handed seals, they require a lot more chakra and concentration to perform correctly, while you have the chakra reserves to handle learning the one-handed seals, the concentration isn't something you can do right now, I will speak on this a little bit later. The point of learning two handed seals is so that you can completely focus on learning a jutsu, because once you know a jutsu, no matter how complex, or simple if your body memorizes the molding of chakra, you can use less hand seals. Because your body is molding the chakra with two handed seals, it learns it faster, allowing you to either drop some seals, or not need seals at all for jutsus."

"Oh, that is amazing! Itachi-sensei, are you able to do that with any of your jutsu?"

"Yes I am, lower level katon jutsu, such as **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu, **and** Goukakyuu no jutsu**, I don't need to use any hand seals. Although it is considered the same rank I still need to use two hand seals, in order to use my **Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu**, but that is so that I can compress the fire on to a wire."

"That is amazing Itachi-sensei!"

Itachi looked off to the side slightly embarrassed by the adoration, "Well, the reason why I brought up **Ryuuka no Jutsu** was because our speaking of one handed seals. There is a major difference between one and two handed seals. Two handed seals mold the chakra for you almost completely, which is why they are taught first, since most shinobi only memorize the hand seals. One-handed seals start your chakra into the proper mold, you must mentally do the rest, which is why when you first start learning one-handed seals they take much more chakra. With one-handed seals, you must completely know the way your chakra molds for each seal, doing so allows you to add extra power to the jutsu by adding chakra into the places that each seal is drained the most, but these are advanced principals."

"Itachi-sensei, could I still learn the one-handed seals at the same time?" Naruto requested, putting as much pleading into his voice, and giving Itachi the look that a begging puppy would give for food.

Itachi inwardly twitched, never having seen such a look on Naruto's face…He outwardly blinked, several times in complete shock. In fact no one had ever looked at Itachi like that. It was so expectant, and pitiful, begging for Itachi to say yes. 'DAMN!' Itachi (as if you couldn't guess) cursed loudly in his mind. 'Well, I suppose this is better than getting hugged. Not to mention that if he learns both now, he would likely be able to utilize one-handed seals much sooner, not to mention that having to scrutinize the chakra molding of the two handed seals will help him memorize them better, and it could be life saving for him…' Itachi regained his composure without a word, and took a slightly bored, disinterested air about him, "Naruto-kun, I suppose that I now understand why it is said that teachers learn the most when they are teaching another for the first time." 'I couldn't even come up with a reason to say "no,"' Itachi realized in slight distress. Continuing on without pause Itachi said, "You have taught me an important lesson Naruto-kun, emotions can be a powerful weapon even when they are hidden. Playing on what your opponent thinks your emotions are, or simply showing any emotion can cause them to behave in ways that you want. Thank you Naruto-kun."

"You're welcome?" answered hesitantly.

"Hai I will teach you both," Itachi said with a slightly exasperated voice, "but you will learn the two-handed seal, to perfection before we move on to the one-handed seal."

Naruto nodded happily and began listening and watching Itachi as he explained the basics of chakra manipulation and briefly about each hand seal.

* * *

Two weeks later, little had changed for Naruto and Itachi. Naruto had been learning everything Itachi had to teach, they had started and were almost finished all the basic two and one handed seals. Naruto had memorized all of the ones they had covered so far but was only able to consistently mold chakra through the two-handed seals and the one-handed Tori (bird) seal. Itachi had also taught Naruto three basic jutsu to practice his seal speed on. 

**Kawarimi no Jutsu** was the first, since it only needed three seals, Itachi suggested dedicating it to memory so that Naruto didn't need hand seals, Naruto practiced it the most. The Next jutsu **Shunshin no Jutsu**, was the only jutsu that Itachi insisted that Naruto learn so that he didn't need hand seals, this despite that unlike **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, the number of seals was (to Naruto) fairly high, with 12 seals. Originally, Naruto practiced only **Shunshin** once Itachi revealed it to him, because Itachi did want Naruto to have it memorized. The final jutsu Itachi taught Naruto was **Bunshin no Jutsu**, or so Itachi tried. After dedicating almost 4 hours to finding everything Naruto did wrong with his two handed seals (all one of them) Itachi realized that Naruto's jutsu had only one flaw. Naruto lacked the chakra control to perform the jutsu. Unlike the other two jutsu, **bunshin** could only take so much chakra before the clones were unable to hold themselves together, and unexpected results happened. Naruto's clones kept spontaneously combusting as soon as they were made, which almost prompted Itachi to teach Naruto **Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, but something stopped Itachi…perhaps knowing that he would one day have to spar against an exploding Naruto clone. Itachi instead taught Naruto perhaps the most secret jutsu in Konoha, **Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**. Not that the jutsu was an A or S rank secret, but it was an Iwagakure jutsu, and one of their prized jutsu also, and considering the animosity between the two villages, it was almost impossible for a Konoha shinobi to learn the jutsu.

Itachi belatedly realized that he would now have to alert the Hokage that he knew the jutsu, and likely would have to dedicate it to scroll, but Itachi considered it worth it. Itachi was also considering attempting to make **Bakuretsu Tsuchi Bunshin no Jutsu**, but now that he had the privacy, he lacked the time.

Itachi also had Naruto resume his physical training, by now upping it to 150 of both push ups and sit ups at least four times a day. Naruto had begun learning the basic punches, kicks, and dodges of the academy taijutsu style. Itachi had explained that the Uchiha taijutsu was based around the sharingan's abilities, and without them, Naruto would be learning a useless style for him. Itachi did assure Naruto that they would make sure that he learned a useful taijutsu style. Both agreed that this would likely be (MUCH) later on in Naruto's training.

"Naruto, once you have learned to gather your chakra in raw form inform me. I want you to gather it on different spots of your body. Remember, when gathering chakra you must make sure that it remains in your body, once outside it will be mostly useless, because it is raw, and not being held or forced into a mold."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto responded happily.

"I want you to start with either hand, then work until you can gather raw chakra on every fingertip," Itachi said quietly, "Sandaime-sama has requested my presence, if you finish before I get back, then you may come in, however remember that I am not the only person that Sandaime-sama sees during the day."

Naruto nodded sheepishly, his face remaining mostly neutral.

"Depending on how well you perform this, I'll teach you **Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu** soon."

"Itachi-sensei, how do you learn these jutsu?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto you remember our history lesson on Blood limits and clans?" Getting a silent nod Itachi continued, "The Uchiha clan is one of the clans with a special blood limit, it manifests it self in a doujutsu called the sharingan."

"That is when your eyes go red?"

"Yes Naruto-kun. We haven't discussed it yet, but the sharingan has the ability to copy almost all forms of nin, gen, and taijutsu, additionally they possess limited sight into the future, and the ability to weave a genjutsu using just my eyes."

Itachi looked at Naruto and could see him struggling not to look overly impressed. Itachi neutral face cracked just a little bit, as a slight grin almost appeared on his face, then he sighted, "However my eyes function a little bit differently than other Uchihas' eyes. I am not sure how so or why that is, but while my Otousan was teaching me about weaving genjutsu I noticed that my eyes did not work the way I my Otousan said they would." Itachi sighed wistfully, "I am not sure what exactly it means for me, other than I am different even from my clan."

"But you're able to do genjutsu anyway correct Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"Yes," Itachi said regaining his neutral voice again, "both conventionally and via my sharingan. What is it Naruto?"

"What does 'con-vent-on-ally' mean?" Naruto asked slowly.

Itachi paused to think of a way of explaining it, "It means the normal way, or the usual way, in this case it means I can still do genjutsu with hand seals. I can also use my sharingan to do so, but I must do it by a different method that my Otousan and the rest of my clan."

"Then it just means that you're doing it a new and better way!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Itachi chuckled lightly, and then said "Well, Naruto-kun, I don't know about that, it may be better, but the way that I must weave genjutsu with my sharingan isn't new. The Uchiha elders were actually the ones who presented me with an alternate, and my current way. Only one other person has done genjutsu this way."

"Who?"

"I was unable to find out his name, but with this method, a powerful enough genjutsu should be able to blind both the sharingan and the byakugen doujutsu, but to use even the basic genjutsu with my sharingan takes almost twice the chakra. There is potential for more, but it limits me far more."

"Oh, so is that is why you are still trying to build up your chakra reserves Itachi-sensei?"

"Yes, that is the main reason," Itachi nodded, signaling the end of the conversation at the moment. Naruto walked into the living room, and sat down on the floor and began to slowly gather raw chakra into his hands. Itachi head for the front door, and looked back over his shoulder at Naruto and said, "You should be able to consistently move the concentration of chakra slowly around the majority of your body. Until you can do that with a single concentration do not move onto two spots. The same applies for two concentrations, and eventually three." Itachi as Itachi walked out of the door he thought in his mind, 'It took me an entire four days to progress to all ten fingers, I know how badly he wants to go see Sandaime…' Itachi inwardly sighed, 'I'm hope that I won't end up being this soft on everyone once I'm no longer isolated with Naruto, I won't be effective…'

Itachi stepped out the door and stopped. Itachi opened the door again and called to Naruto, "Naruto-kun, when you are able to move two concentrations of raw chakra around your body, then you may follow."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto quickly replied happily. "Thank you!"

Itachi inwardly smiled, and shut the door. 'I'm going to end up making Naruto-otouto a spoiled brat if I keep this up. He doesn't even ask for most of the things I get him. I know he wants them, he knows that I know that he wants them, and I know he knows that I know he wants them…' Itachi gave a playful huff, and thought to himself, 'Now I understand why jounins lead genin teams, so that they can connect with younger shinobi and feel like they are apart of a team again. No wonder so many jounins remain close with their pupils until they become jounin.' Itachi's mood turned slightly remorseful, 'I wish I knew that this was what you were trying to say Maeda-sensei back then. But I understand now, and I, like you won't let go of my team without a fight!'

A few moments later, Itachi thought to himself, 'Naruto is really rubbing off on me; I never used to get so emotional about my life. I wonder if that is a good thing…?' Itachi inwardly laughed to himself, 'I never used to idly think to myself until I started being around Naruto. Sandaime-sama, you were right that I have changed. You say that I changed for the better, and…I really hope that it is true.'

Itachi looked up from his musing when he caught sight of a familiar shadow. The Hokage's tower was only a short ways ahead of him, Itachi amusedly wondered where all the time went. 'Mostly to Naruto's first birthday party. From what I have seen, my, the Uchiha style, of birthdays is pretty dull, though I know Naruto had fun. At least we are better than the Hyuuga.' Itachi bitterly thought with false gusto, 'Happy third birthday! You're cursed!'

As he ascended the Hokage's towers indoor steps Itachi tightened his reign on his emotions while he thought, 'Amazing, about a month ago I knew of the Hyuuga tradition did care in any way shape or form, now I've become a bleeding-heart.' Itachi quietly spoke to the Hokage's receptionist, informing her of his appointment, finding that the Hokage would be back shortly Itachi settled down in a chair in the waiting room. 'I suppose that it is a good thing, no, I know it is a good thing.' Itachi thought back to the mob that killed Naruto, 'Even if I wasn't ignorant like they were, the way I was I likely would have turned a blind eye to such wanton cruelty until Sandaime-sama ordered me to stop it…Much like those ANBU…' Itachi concluded, 'This leaves me one of two choices, refuse to ever join ANBU…or change ANBU completely…' If Itachi didn't have an appearance to keep up, he would have slouched as he came to his decision, 'Damn you Naruto, this is because I have been around you and your infectious over-achievement attitude…I _will_ change ANBU, I can't let ANBU continue on this way, I won't let ANBU continue on this way.'

Itachi looked up as he noticed a familiar presence ascend the steps. Itachi briefly locked eyes with the Hokage and stood up. He saluted briefly, and received a motion to enter the office as Sandaime turned back around to face the steps. Itachi entered the office in his normal smooth motion.

Sandaime followed shortly after with a man that Itachi had never seen. The man enter with Sandaime and closed the door afterward they everyone was in. "Itachi-san you are just the person that I needed to see the morning." Sandaime said with good humor.

"Good morning Hokage-sama." Itachi responded immediately, "What do you wish?"

* * *

Iwa- Rock 

Iwagakure – Hidden Rock

Doujutsu – eye techniques (primarily Bloodlines such as the byakugen and the sharingan)

**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu Flame Type: Mythical Fire Flower Technique**

**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu Flame Type: Powerful Fireball Technique**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu Flame Type: Dragon Fire Technique**

**Kawarimi no Jutsu Body Switch Technique **(I have never seen what style it is…that or I don't remember, but I would imagine that it's Ninpo: Kawarimi no Jutsu…but since I'm not sure)

**Shunshin no Jutsu Body Flicker Technique **(Shinobi don't even have the courtesy of calling this out…so I just assume the style is Ninpo…)

**Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Exploding Shadow Clone Technique**

**Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu Earth Clone Technique**

**Doton: Bakuretsu Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu Earth Clone Technique**

**(AN: 1-** When Itachi says that the sharingan cannot see Naruto's seal, it is because Naruto isn't channeling (using) chakra. Naruto's seal is only visible when channeling chakra, particularly the Kyuubi's (at least that is what I remember…so that was the way I wrote it…), since Naruto isn't using the Kyuubi's chakra, the sharingan and normal eyes are unable to see the seal. However what Itachi can see is that Naruto's chakra that is around his stomach is constantly taking the form of the seal when not in use (in other words, when Naruto isn't using his chakra, the chakra that is coming from his body is taking the shape of the seal, which is why Itachi says he can't really see the seal. He can see the shape, and tell it's functioning, but that is only from the movement of Naruto's chakra, which is the 'shadow' that Itachi mentions.) (The aforementioned reason along with the sharingan's predicting ability, is the reason that Itachi knew to get away from Naruto—he saw the seal stop working for a brief second, allowing the Kyuubi out of Naruto when he was killed).

**AN: 2-** because I haven't memorized (and likely won't for quite a while) the hands seals, not even in English, I'll likely either avoid mentioning them or when a jutsu is interrupted, I may put the seal that it stopped on immediately followed by the English translation, and yes there is a reason for this. Simply put, I find it hard to believe that when a jutsu is interrupted the chakra just does nothing…something happens, just not what is expected, mind you that during sealing practice, Itachi was not channeling chakra for this exact reason.

Also, I feel that Naruto, despite having a large (in most cases, insanely huge amount for an untrained civilian) chakra supply, he would be able to grasp chakra like any other child, (mind you that Naruto is smart in this story so…) that and the fact that Naruto has been sensing chakra for several year but never using it would mean that he would be untrained, but not unable to use it. Because Naruto is ignored during his academy years in the manga, he never learns how to distinguish his chakra from the Kyuubi's and because the ratio for Naruto's chakra to Kyuubi's leaked chakra is so high, normal means can't detect it, which is likely why Kakashi and Sasuke never notice it (aside from the former being too lazy, and the latter having his head too far up his ass while he's around Naruto). Itachi is unable to detect it actually, but Naruto actually tells Itachi about it, alerting him to the leakage. In this case Naruto knows that it is _Kyuubi's_ chakra and not all his because he has already felt Kyuubi, and knows the feel of it, unlike in the manga where some years after learning about chakra Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi's chakra.

And as to why Itachi is giving Naruto so much information, it simply is his way of teaching. He did the same with the history of shinobi villages and the elemental countries, he started by briefly going over everything thing they would be covering, then later going back over stuff in a lot of detail, which they have yet to do. (Despite Itachi being 11 years old right now, he still is a genius. He had the four years of information that the academy was going to teach as well as the necessary skills, before actually attending. Itachi knows that Naruto isn't a genius, but he wants him to progress as fast as possible. Not to mention that Itachi only knows one way of teaching a student, which is the way he was taught, so he is teaching Naruto in the same manner).

…The indoor scene feels like it is the longest single scene that I have written for this story, and it…took days. For my own sake, (as I don't feel like having Sandaime and others witness Naruto's awesome-ness yet) I decided to drop the scene where Itachi goes and reports to the Hokage…but that scene was supposed to take place four days after the seal training/explanation thingy.

For the most part, any Uchiha genjutsu that is done via the eyes, will remain unnamed, unless it is either very commonly used, or…a very definitive genjutsu. There are some that can only be preformed the normal way and some that can only be preformed using the special method that Itachi is using. And although Itachi's ability to get the Mangekyou does play a part in this, it is actually something else.

Sorry for putting this up late, I got my Odachi on Friday and didn't get anything product done until much later. At the time the chapter wasn't really ready so….yea, it came out late. Considering that as of Wednesday night I didn't have anything but the first two paragraphs of the story done, I feel good that I'm getting it out this week.

Again, because its 2:14 at night when I'm finishing this, if you notice any glaring errors please let me know about them, and about the Sandaime issue, I made sure that I went back and changed all of my copies of chapters 1-4 and sooner or later I'll get to reloading them. However chapter 4 is likely to turn out really crappy, since I accidentally saved chapter 5 over chapter 4 on Wednesday, so….yea I ended up coping chapter 4 from fanfic…that didn't make me happy, since I think I lost formatting.

Last but not least…I am not promising a date this time since I'll try to get it out this week but I'm likely to be other relatively important (not even to me does, doing a victory dancing with my odachi count as important) objectives that might make getting the next chapter up kinda hard.

I look at the chapter and I am amazed, two scenes and a flashback, three if you include the Hokage's tower as its own scene.


	6. The Chapter that took Forever

**Disclaimer:** I lie, a lot apparently since you are looking at the sixth time that I'm posting a pack…chapter…of lies. But there is at least one truth in this chapter! "I do not own Naruto," which I find is something I wish was a lie.

For those who read this already, this is the edited version, now that I have looked over that last area again, while not being about to pass out this time. And Also I remembered to do responses this time!

**Yo**—While they did have the entire village to play in, Naruto only would go in certain parts of the village (shops are places he didn't even go near), and he had to constantly keep out of sight of most people anyway, since they would give him away, when he slipped up Itachi would get a good lead on him and find him fairly quickly after that. Also, Naruto has been under Itachi's tutelage and thus his stealth skills have vastly improved, and while Itachi's tracking skills have improved they haven't grown as much as Naruto's hiding skills, thus it takes longer even in a smaller area. Naruto doesn't wear the same thing everyday, (I never could understand the whole 'I have 40 billion of the exact same crappy clothes!' thing) he actually just changed clothes so that they had different colors that didn't seem so depressing to him. About Itachi, he has changed, just like Naruto he is picking things up from Naruto as Naruto is picking things up from him.

**The dark icon writers**—simply put Naruto is still malleable. The hand written copy is a lot like an outline, detailing the main events and certain actions, that Naruto will do, however because of the way I write a hell of a lot is added in terms of detail when I put something on the comp, thus Naruto's personality is actually made on the comp. If I feel that their personality would at least put them in the path of a relationship then they will have a chance. Making Naruto's personality and then keeping up with the changes it has on other people is hard enough which is why few OC's will really affect Naruto until his personality is defined and stable…yes that does mean that, story-wise, that will for some years. Thus the problem with a lot of the females is that the manga doesn't develop their personalities that much meaning that I partially rely on other fanfics to give me a template as to their personality…with the lack of fics with Tenten or Temari as a main pairing it is somewhat hard…right now…once Naruto's peronsality starts to be come stable I can then worry about elaborating them. However I will put that due to what will happen with Naruto and Gaara; Temari will not act normal around Naruto for quite a while.

"Troublesome" Normal speaking

'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")

"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)

"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

"Itachi, I would like you to meet my student Jiraiya," Sandaime said with a smile. "He was the jounin-sensei of the Yondaime, and eventually took Yondaime on as his apprentice." 

"Good morning Jiraiya-sama," Itachi said evenly. 'What is this about? Is he somehow going to be influencing my probation?'

"I called Jiraiya back to Konoha because of the recent events concerning Naruto-kun. After you told me about the Kyuubi's chakra leaking through I felt it would be best that Jiraiya come back." Sandaime glanced at Jiraiya and said "He is Konoha's seal expert, having taught the Yondaime all about seals, and creating numerous seals of his own. If anyone will be able to detect something going wrong with the seal then it would be him."

"That and considering that the gaki—"

"His name is Naruto, Jiraiya-sama," Itachi interrupted.

Jiraiya blinked a few times, looking at the Uchiha, 'Seems like there are two gaki that I'm going to be dealing with now.' Jiraiya regained his bearing and asked, "What is your name?"

"Uchiha Itachi."

'Ah, kuso! Why do I always have to be around these _Genius_ brats? Stuck up little ingrates, they have no respect for their superiors.' "Well, actually I was planning on teaching the ga…Naruto, how to control the Kyuubi's chakra as well as draw it out."

"There is no need for that," Itachi said mildly, hiding his annoyance, "Naruto is only just learning how to mold and manipulate chakra. He does not need any additional distractions."

Sandaime's secretary stuck her head into the office and said, "Hokage-sama, I believe that it is time…"

"Ah, if you two will excuse me for a brief moment," Sandaime said pleasantly as he stepped back out of the room. Shutting the door behind him absentmindedly Sandaime walked down the stair until he got to his receptionist's desk. She handed him a paper that Sandaime started reading as he continued walking down the stairs towards the lower levels.

Sandaime looked up as he noticed a cloud of familiar chakra signatures. Several members of the shinobi council stood in front of him. Nara, Aburame, Hyuuga, and Uchiha. Sandaime stopped and greeted all of them. They each returned the greeting, but then Hiashi steeped forward and spoke.

"Hokage-sama, given the current matters of importance…" Hiashi paused until he saw the recognition gleam in Sandaime's eyes, then he nodded and stepped back.

Sandaime turned around and called for an ANBU, briefly ordering him to take his sheet of paper to the ANBU headquarters and to alert them that he would be arriving late, Sandaime motioned for the members of the shinobi council present to follow him.

Deciding that making small talk on the way there would likely be best Sandaime asked, "Hiashi-san, how is your family doing?"

"They are well Hokage-sama, Hinata has taken to her training well, although she is still very shy. My brother and his son are also doing well."

Sandaime and the council members present were almost at the Sandaime's door when Sandaime asked, "How come some members of the council are not present currently? I know that Inuzuka Tsume has been out on an extended mission for the past two months, but Chomaru, and Inoichi, are not."

"It was their decision not to be present," Shikaku spoke lazily.

Sandaime nodded impassively, and opened the door to his office, and everyone froze.

Itachi and Jiraiya also froze. Sandaime recovered first and lightheartedly said, "It appears that you have picked up Naruto's uncanny ability to completely shock people Itachi-kun. However, if I may ask, why is this happening?"

Itachi, despite having six wires coming from his mouth, all of which were used in wrapped around Jiraiya with **Sharingan Soufuusha Rokunotachi**, and using the chakra in his hand holding the wires to stop, and suppress, the **Ryuuka no Jutsu** from traveling down the wires and incinerating Jiraiya replied calmly and civilly. "Jiraiya-sama declared that he would be Naruto's sensei. When I disagreed with him, he advised me that the only way he would respect my decision to be Naruto's sensei, was if I could stop him by force. I decided to take him up on his challenge."

Sandaime did his best not to break out laughing at that, he managed to keep any noise from escaping, but his face had a comical grin on his face. "I understand that," Sandaime said still barely containing his mirth, "but why do you have explosion notes on the kunai in your left hand?"

Itachi seemed to almost absentmindedly look at the four kunai that he held in his left hand. Each one had two explosion notes wrapped around the handle of each of the knives. Itachi answered with the same lack of interest that he showed towards the kunai, "Jiraiya-sama is a legendary Sannin, and I am only a newly appointed jounin." Itachi spoke almost with an innocuous undertone to his carefully chosen words, "I was not of the belief that I would be at liberty to hold back against Jiraiya-sama and prove that I would be a capable sensei for Naruto." Itachi seemed to justify his statement by saying, "When I am fighting any shinobi, let alone one of Jiraiya-sama's caliber, I continuously think several steps in advance, so that I will have a chance of defeating him."

Jiraiya scowled, inwardly seething that a 'newly appointed jounin,' had managed to catch him in a genjutsu so powerful. If Sandaime hadn't walked in at the time, Jiraiya begrudgingly admitted to himself, he would likely be dead, seeing as the **Ryuuka no Jutsu** would have caught him and likely those kunai would have diced him as he was just starting to recover from the jutsu. With the shown level of skill and ingenuity, Jiraiya had no doubt that the kunai would have been targeted toward at critical places, followed by eight, very potent explosions, would have either killed him or maimed him so badly he would have had to stop being a shinobi. 'I really need to remember how powerful Uchiha genjutsu is…but this gaki really is a genius, it is no wonder that he is already a jounin, _newly appointed_ or otherwise…' Jiraiya sighed out loud, bringing the attention back to him, "Well, I suppose you win this time gaki. Now could you please unbind me, your windmill shurikens are digging into my back and arms." Feeling the wires loosen and watching the fire between Itachi's fingers go out, Jiraiya said, "But eventually I will need to teach him how to use it, you, as a sensei would be short changing your student if you didn't allow him access to every thing he is capable of doing, that you can facilitate."

Itachi finished removing the windmill shuriken and unemotionally said, "Hai Jiraiya-sama."

"Either way, even if I'm not going to be teaching the brat I am still going to be checking the seal," Jiraiya said, making sure not to leave some way for Itachi to challenge him again. Itachi nodded quietly, as Jiraiya walked passed him headed toward the door, "I'll be there around noon to check it."

Jiraiya, to his well hidden embarrassment, finally noticed the other people in the room besides Sandaime-sensei and Itachi. Noticing the various members of prominent shinobi families looking at him slightly wide eyed and in shock, Jiraiya inwardly cringed, knowing his respect just took a big hit. As he passed Fugaku, with a bit of forced mirth and a smile he said, "You have trained that gaki pretty well, you and your damn eyes," he finished jokingly, then walked out the room. 'Well perhaps there is a way to save face…I know that every single one of them is a pervert, so I can just have them keep it to themselves or else they won't get their books special delivered and autographed any more.'

"Itachi-kun, could you please give us a moment?" Sandaime requested politely. Itachi nodded and left the room with the same silent grace that he entered.

"Troubleso-ahem… Hokage-sama, that was actually the exact reason why we came here today," Nara Shikaku said slowly. "We wanted to have a seal expert periodically check on Naruto's seal."

Sandaime smiled and humorously said, "Yes, I haven't gone senile quite yet, so good ideas occasionally still come out." Sandaime chuckled and asked, "So is there anything else that you would like to discuss with me?"

* * *

"Don't look at _me_ like that…_You're_ the one who _chose_ this path_, you're_ the one who doomed _yourself_," gray eyes screamed. As suddenly as they appeared they were gone. A lingering echo, "Being the way you are is a choice that you have made…you will have to live with it…and die by it…" 

Something shifted, a swirling in the void. Something seemed to be coming, or leaving.

A deep rumbling voice called out, "You are not strong enough! You can't survive like that. All that awaits you is a slow lingering death or a hollow life"

Movement, something else changed, or was it that there was no more motion.

A remorse filled voice whispered, "I cared and did the best that I could. You're just different; there is nothing I can do about it. You'll never be enough."

Another change, something was slowly coming, descending?…or ascending?

"Just as you appear, there is nothing within you that is worth the effort to find it…" Disappointment, failure, grief. "A waste of time, you are exactly how you look…you were marked from the day you were born…" Betrayal, fear, anger, pain.

A feeling, as though everything was swept away, of pressure, the full void was pressing down at the same time.

"Useless, pitiful, disgusting." Contempt filled golden eyes slowly opened, "A disgrace, you should have never been born...If you didn't have your sole good quality I would kill you now!" Hatred poured into they eyes replacing the disgust with a cold fury. "………"

"……………" The eyes changed, the iris becoming slitted.

"……………" The eyes changed, streaked with ivory lightning screaming hatred.

"……………" The eyes changed, the whites scared by burning red and shocks of blue.

"Itachi-niisan!" Naruto yelled, bolting upright, covered in sweat. His entire bed was drenched in sweat, and Naruto was cold. His body was warm, and his head felt hot, but inside he was cold, an empty feeling, like there was a void inside him slowly swallowing the rest of him.

'Death, before Itachi-niisan left, he told me that there was a possibility that he would die, that all shinobi risked that chance.' Naruto looked at himself in the gloom of his room. He could see the sweat on his arms and his bare chest, glistening in the scant moon light that was coming in through the rain. Naruto felt some sweat seep down his back and noticed a stinging in his eyes. He reached up and moved his drenched hair out of his eyes.

Naruto got up and walked to his dresser in silence, the only sounds were the harsh sounds of the rain on his windows, occasional gusts of wind and the ominous thunderclaps that echoed through the house. Naruto pulled out a night shirt and shorts, then walked into his bathroom. 'I should take a shower to get all this sweat off of me…but…no. I'll take a bath…' Naruto ran hot water in his tub and settled in quickly.

Deciding that even the rain was a little to quiet for him Naruto began thinking out loud, "Itachi-niisan, I hope your mission is over soon…It has already been a week and I miss you." Naruto let out an angry sigh, "I hate ANBU. They should just leave Itachi-niisan alone. It is their fault that Itachi got in trouble, it is their fault that I was attacked, it is their fault that Itachi-niisan had to go away this time!" Naruto's voice turned cold and vindictive, "I hate ANBU! I'll never forgive them if Itachi-niisan gets hurt because of them! Wait…They already hurt Itachi-niisan!"

For a few more minuets Naruto huffed angrily blaming ANBU for most everything that went wrong in his life. 'Shinobi must keep their emotions in check at all times,' Naruto remembered. Itachi-niisan had told Naruto that even in the middle of a mission, potential enemies could be spying on them, and allowing emotions to show at any point could be what gave the enemy the edge in battle.

"What did Itachi-niisan say about calming down?" Naruto thought on it for a moment, "Right before niisan left he said something like, 'There are times when every ningen's emotions will get out of control, part of being a shinobi is learning how to control them. Because few ningen ever master their emotions, most learn meditation so that they practice calming themselves, and are more easily able to control their emotions.'

Naruto mulled over meditation in his mind for almost an entire hour, not quiet sure why he was so hesitant to try it. "Even when Itachi-niisan brought it up, I still didn't like the thought of meditating why do I feel so uneasy about it?" Naruto quickly resolved the issue of his hesitation next, "Regardless of that, Itachi-sensei said that meditation would do me good at times like these, so I will try." 'If I try them perhaps I will find out why I feel so worried about it…'

Naruto got out of the bath water slowly finally noticing how much it had cooled. Drying off Naruto looked at himself in the mirror, his longer whisker marks, and tanned skin Naruto had gotten used to. His hair regardless of being wet was still kind of fluffy to him, instead of being just a mass of spikes, the longer lengths of hair softened and straightened, and the shortest of the hair just seemed to float in the air. Only his mid-length hair was still spiky and even that was softening, the slight red tint to his hair was barely evident any more, only visible at the roots.

Naruto's eyes though, they bothered him. Their red had darkened, and something was different about the way they looked. By no means were they the sharingan, but the iris had changed. Instead of having the fragmented texture to his eyes, they now looked like ripples in water, spiraling into his pupil. Naruto blinked a few times trying to make sure that he was actually seeing his eyes, they had changed only three days ago, when Naruto had been particularly tense, and when he relaxed his eyes hadn't changed back.

Naruto looked down at his still bare chest. His skin was still the tan color that it had always been but he was gaining muscle mass. It was another thing that was worrying Naruto, given the drills and the scrolls that Itachi-sensei had left for him, Naruto didn't think that he should be gaining much muscle mass. All the drills that Naruto had been assigned to do were more repetitions and endurance building in his arms and specifically his hands.

Itachi-sensei had also told him that he would start to gain muscle mass when he started eating protein rich foods, meats like sushi or beef, but Naruto hadn't been eating any since Itachi-sensei left. Naruto was by no means becoming a muscular, but he was gaining undue definition. Undue because he had not done any low body drills, not even kicks, and suddenly his body was becoming more defined.

Naruto looked back into the mirror and noticed what he missed about his face earlier, it was much more lean. Naruto's face lost almost all of its fat, replaced by smooth muscle. His face looked more angular, Naruto thought to him self as he looked 'I looked a little like Itachi-sensei with the way my face is now.' Naruto examined his face a bit more, 'Well, there are still differences, I'm still darker than he is, and my hair, and my eyes…I still can't get them to be just like Itachi-sensei's,' Naruto gave an inward sigh, 'when he gets back, I guess I'll have to ask for pointers on how to get my eyes to be all cool like his…and especially that Evil-Eye thing that he did to those _ANBU_ that time.'

Naruto's train of thought paused for a moment, thinking about something vaguely off topic, "My whisker marks are longer…which is because of the Kyuubi's influence, so does that mean that the more of the seal that is released, the more fox I become." Naruto's eyes widened, "_That_ is why I was feeling so upset about meditating, I might see the Kyuubi no Kitsune again…"

An internal debate sparked off in Naruto's mind, of risking trying it now verses waiting until Itachi-sensei got home again. The debate lasted only a few seconds, each side firing off only one round, it was quashed by Naruto remembering that Itachi mentioned that he was burned by his cloak, because the Kyuubi took a swipe at him. If that was the out come last time, then Naruto couldn't risk Itachi-niisan's safety like that again.

Naruto pulled on his shirt quietly and then his pants, ignoring that they were clothes that he had earlier planned to sleep in. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and flicked off the light. "Aaaargh!" Naruto loudly gasped in pain, realizing that for the second time he had remained in almost total darkness while in the restroom, then turned on the light as he was leaving, thinking he was turning them off.

Regaining his sight slowly through closed eyes, Naruto quickly shut off the lights, Naruto leaned onto his bed and was instantly reminded that his sheets were unfit to sleep on since they already were cold and clammy, Naruto removed the sheets from his bed and placed them into a hamper next to his dresser. Naruto walked into his closet and pulled out another bed spread, placing it over the bed so he could just lay down when he was ready. With an inaudible sigh, Naruto turned and stepped out his room.

Naruto made his way down to the dojo, the only place that Naruto could think of that Itachi-sensei wouldn't get upset, and the repair people who might have to fix the room, wouldn't be too suspicious about his activities. Naruto sat down and relaxed, Itachi told him that that was the first step in meditating. Naruto cleared his mind much like Itachi said then began what Itachi mentioned with an off-handed-ness that was unusual.

'_Finding myself_; Itachi-sensei said that people usually have the hardest time with this because they constantly feel themselves, so they don't know what to look for.' Naruto tried to remember what Itachi-sensei had compared it to, 'Air, he said that it was like how people can't really feel air, because we are constantly surrounded by it, we only feel its movement or temperature. Itachi-sensei said that because I can separate the Kyuubi's chakra from my own, I should be able to find my chakra with little to no trouble.'

Shortly afterwards Naruto's mind was a blank, and several minuets later Naruto's awareness of the outside world was fading, slowly. Naruto didn't notice when he could no longer taste anything, nor did he notice that the slightly chilled feeling that he was getting from even trying to meditate was gone. Naruto faintly noticed that the sound of the rain had stopped, but even that was on a subconscious level, next Naruto could no longer smell the slightly stale air of the room.

Naruto's first conscious thought was noticing that instead of the darkness that he came to associate with closed eyes, he was surrounded by an inky blackness. Even without moving he could feel it, knew that he was completely sounded by it. It was almost tangible, almost liquid like. Naruto opened his eyes, and was met with the same sight: darkness, but even beyond that Naruto could feel it, moving, alive, but almost as though it was asleep or bound to something that completely engrossed it.

Naruto felt calm, almost an inner peace had come about him in this place, 'Is this what I really want? To be alone, where no one can hurt me? Where I feel safe and protected?' Naruto pondered it for a moment, even as he did, he could feel the entire atmosphere change, from the inky blackness to….inky blackness, but it was still different, and with each change came comfort. 'This is the way that I feel around Itachi-niisan.' A slight change was all Naruto could feel this time, but the result was much different, instead just simply feeling comfort, Naruto truly felt as thought Itachi-niisan was next to him. Unlike the indefinable changes before Naruto could see Itachi and he could feel happiness, security, pride, acceptance, and other good feeling pouring around him and filling him.

Naruto remained reminiscing about his time with Itachi so far, until he remembered the training, and again change occurred, much like when he thought of Itachi-niisan, images of Itachi came back to him, distinctly different. Itachi looked different, slight older, slightly taller, and far wiser, despite that his face hadn't changed in the least, Naruto felt different emotions, pride, determination, desire, were the strongest, other emotions welled up too, but they weren't anywhere near the others.

Naruto's time basking in his thoughts and memories of Itachi as a sensei were cut short, by the remembrance of his meditation, and the Kyuubi. Another change occurred this time, everything became far more subdued, only a dim image of a fox came to mind, and although the most prominent, the feelings of caution, wariness, thankfulness and curiosity, were by far weaker than anything that he had felt for Itachi, in either of the lights that Naruto saw him in.

Only a few moments later, Naruto felt the slightest of movements at the edge of his perception. Determined to find out what it was, Naruto focused on it and tried to move closer to it. Instantly Naruto was no longer in the darkness, the inky blackness had faded, and transformed into blue, red and black. The reds swirled fiercely as did the darker blues, and the black and lighter blue moved with almost a serine pace perfectly in time with one another. Naruto blinked as he noticed the telltale signs of being back at the Kyuubi's seal.

**Well human, it has been a while since you were last here. I wonder what has happened to you now, because I have not yet felt my next tail become unsealed…**the voice paused for a moment, then asked, **Were you rendered unconscious?**

"No," Naruto replied with a slight nervousness. While he was thankful for the fox reviving him, and he did understand that the fox wasn't able to kill him, nor had it shown any desire to kill him, he was still nervous of it.

**I have not been paying attention to your life recently…Why, you wonder…Now that I can get my messages to you, I'll be able to warn you when you're in danger, thus avoiding your death. Even when you didn't understand me, I didn't constantly watch you human, only when I could feel danger did I bother to contact or watch you.**

"…?" Naruto had questions that he wanted answered but his nervousness and discomfort was making him hesitant. Naruto idly remembered that the Kyuubi _could _hear his thoughts, so he didn't have to bother asking the questions, but only think about them.

**Call me what you wish, it makes no difference to me, _Kyuubi_ is a title from Makai, it is not my birth name, but throughout Makai and Ningenkai it has become my name. Hmmm, sudden changes to your body, from what you remember of it, it is natural.** Naruto could feel a slight change in the kitsune, but neither the voice nor the fox changed. **How do I know without you thinking or remembering it? Human, you may find this hard to understand but my mind is superior to any human, and because of that, I understand the way minds work. Even if I wasn't sealed into you I could easily go through your mind to find what I want. No, not all demons can.**

"Why do you call me 'human' instead of 'ningen'?" almost as soon as he asked Naruto could feel the fox shaking its head, but its body remained still.

**Within the Makai, there are many demon types, each with our own languages, however there is a common language that most all demons share. 'Human' is what we call all those who live in your world…even if they happen not to be ningen, in our common language 'human' would mean something like 'Ones who are of Ningenkai.' Similarly 'Demon' means something like 'Ones who are of Makai.'** Naruto could sense a feeling of boredom from the Kyuubi, but still the demon remained as it was and its voice remained the same. **What you see is a perception of me, you also hear a perception of my voice.**

"So how will I be able to see the real you?"

**I am quite surprised that you would want to; however I will do so under one condition…**

Naruto almost instantly said no, Itachi had warned him about how dangerous conversing with the demon might be, and they were known, especially foxes, for being clever and tricking people.

**That would be for you to occasionally speak to me.**

Naruto blinked, if he had to breathe air while in his mind, he would have choked on it his shock was so great. "Why?"

**Human, look around you, with a critical eye…your human friend…/teacher…/brother, whatever you call it now, has been teaching you to take in your surroundings constantly. The point being so that you can come to conclusions about them whether it is for survival during a fight, or just being able to anticipate any type of surprise. Simply put, I have no one else to talk to, and because this is your mind I can not affect the way that it appears.**

"But I can…" Naruto said with a note of sad understanding. "I remember being lonely…and in a dreary place, and I…" immediately Naruto gets a strong image, more realistic than even Itachi, of standing in his old apartment, all the depression, fear, and self-loathing came back with a vengeance. Regaining his self control a few moments later, the image/memory faded, and Naruto quietly said, "I wouldn't wish that on anyone else…not even a demon"

**It appears that we still have things in common…as I said when you could first understand me you interest me, in truth I see some of myself in you, that is part of what makes you so interesting to me. Yes you can affect, as you undoubtedly understand now, all the images and memories in your mind…the reason that you mostly saw darkness was because you mind was cleared, and so you unconsciously formed a void in your mind. From what you remember, what little entertainment that I have been having, has been affecting you since my most recent tail was unsealed. Those dreams you have been having were fragments of my memories.**

"Kyuubi…yes, I will talk to you, I would like to talk to you…but what exactly did you mean when you said that what was happening to my body is natural?"

**Because your body has contained my chakra since birth, and considering that I am me, it makes sense. Any body at birth, and for several yeas afterwards is very pliable, it takes extremely strong influences given to it and holds on to them for a long time. That said, it is possible for two human parents to give birth to a human who becomes a half demon or a full demon. Because the materials that make up most human type bodies, and demon type bodies are mostly the same, the body will determine which it is by the will that it is subject to. Usually this would be the mother, or both parents, which is why you are human. However my will, which was forced inside of your body very shortly after birth, recognizes itself as demon, which influenced your body, causing it to start to change.**

"But if I already had a human body…in the form of a ningen then…?"

**That was because of an external influence, self image during this time affects you the most, and because I was inside you I severely affected your body's type. Your body is stuck in the middle of becoming a demon type body, and remaining a human type. Because the increase in my chakra flowing through your body, it has became tipped toward being a demon type.**

"What is the difference?"

**Demon bodies, from what I have seen and learned, don't have a limit on their life span, and are far more versatile in its needs and resiliencies. Human bodies require about the same things, and have limited life spans. Human resiliencies are different though, human bodies specialize in a single area, and every aspect of the body is focused for just that. Then there is just one other thing, demon bodies, are naturally more abundant in akushin.**

"Akushin? That doesn't sound exactly good…"

**That is the human name for it, there is no word for it in common, nor in the kitsune language. It is essentially what that human 'Itachi' introduced to you as mind energy, all sentient beings have it, but demon bodies have more of it, enough so that it is able to be used outside the body singularly. Not all demons can though, much like chakra it must be learned, but unlike chakra it doesn't disappear when used, it returns...Perhaps one day when we speak later I'll explain more of it to you.**

"You're really smart for a demon, I always thought that you were bloodthirsty and only lived for carnage."

**That is the way humans view all demons, similar to how demons view humans as weak fleshbags…**

Naruto felt a little more than slightly offended, but quickly pushed it off to say, "But you said that you were made of the same flesh as us, it just acted differently."

**Yes, I was, but not all demons are, there are some who are made of different materials, and still others like me.**

"Like you?"

**Beings whose powers grew too strong for their bodies. Any sentient creature has the capability of immortality; you call 'us' Biyuu but actually those like me are a special type of elite group. Our akushin has grown so large and so potent that it becomes self sustaining, and akushin is effectively your personality and memories, meaning that beings like me no longer need a body to survive and interact with the physical world. Because I my mind's energy has become a physical force, I am able to produce chakra. There are other aspects to it but that we can talk about later…**

"How did you learn so much?"

**Experience and one of us...Biyuu as you classify us, is different than the rest in his interest in humans, and other oddities. He is the one who figures out a lot of this, on occasion I listen to him, particularly since he only speaks about new knowledge that he learns or something really important. Other than that he rarely utters more than a few words. Perhaps you will met him, the last time I spoke to him, he had a slight favoring to this shinobi village.**

Extremely alarmed at this news, (knowing the villagers would blame _him_ for bringing another demon to Konoha) Naruto asked frantically, "Why! What does he want here?"

**It is the way this place is, where as the other human villages ignore much of their shinobis' needs so long as their missions are fulfilled, this place seems to go out of its way to not be like that. However reviewing your memories, I would say that you ningens are quiet odd…because your ways are almost an exact parallel to the way that demons would act.**

For a brief second Naruto was taken aback, wondering if it really was true.

**Either way, he is both an oddity among us and demons as a whole.**

"I just thought about this…but if you don't require a body to exist in this world, then how could you have been sealed…and for that matter, since you are bond to me why don't you help train me? Since you will die if I do, and I understand you now…"

**The body that you humans usually see me as is compressed chakra, so much that not only is it visible, but the compression is so high that it behaves as though it were a normal concrete body instead of ethereal. From what I can figure, the seal was placed on my chakra body but it was targeted at my soul, so it used my physical chakra as a conduit to my soul, trapping me. You remember how I told you that our souls are bond together by the soul seal beneath us, I will tell you something that I have figured out. That seal is not strong enough to completely bind me to your death, not as it is now nor will it ever be. It has slowly been pulling my soul and mixing it with yours, but all that has done is made our souls intertwined. So I have no need to help you survive other than to revive you when I feel like it.**

"What do you mean by that?"

Naruto could feel mirth seeming to roll out of the seal, **Human, what that means it that the only way for you to truly die, is for both you and me to die simultaneously and then have our souls ripped apart. However the only force that is capable of doing so is a Shinigami, and because we already have a Shinigami seal on us, our souls cannot be touched let alone ripped apart by them with one exception. So because of that do you know what will happen to you if I decide not to revive your body?**

Naruto was worried where this would lead, "What will happen?"

**Your mind will go into a state of dormancy, and I will be freed from your body, shortly there after my sealed tails will be released reviving you, and then returning to me.**

"That doesn't make me immortal: it gives me one last chance…" Naruto deadpanned.

Feeling more mirth from the Kyuubi, feeling almost like laughter, Naruto quieted, **True, but when a body is destroyed and the soul leaves it normal they disperse themselves usually to objects or things they care about, until their lingering mortal desires are fulfilled. Beings like you and I though, are bound to something on the mortal plane, meaning that until that bond is removed you can't fade off into the afterlife. Even if your body was destroyed your mind would simply come to my mind…and considering the way the bond works your mind would leach power off of me until your body can be remade out of compressed chakra…that or until your own akushin allows you to remain without a body.**

"So I will become a demon when that happens…"

**No, you will not, all sentient beings have akushin, but only demons generally have it in such abundance that we can use it outside of our bodies. All sentient beings can achieve it but few do.**

"So the next time I die, I will free you, and after that I'll be attached to you every time I die?" Naruto skeptically said, "And this is for all eternity…Or until that one exception that you spoke of happens and we both die…"

**Actually having our linked soul torn apart, won't kill us just means that we would no longer be connected. That would mean that you wouldn't be able to use my chakra anymore.**

"I can use it now, but once you are free how would I be able to use it?"

**We would still be sealed and thus still connected, chakra much like akushin is ethereal normally and thus doesn't have to follow physical rules. However you don't have to worry about that, I do plan to remain with you for a while yet. You interest me, and I wonder to myself if you will turn out similar to how I did?**

"You mean destroying everything in my path?" Naruto asked with a mixture of humor and fear.

**Perhaps…but remember that that is only how you humans see me. Which reminds me, you wished to see me, minus the haze of the seal.**

"I don't understand what you mean by that."

**In a situation like this, when two souls are in direct contact, neither words nor time has to pass for any and everything that the souls want to do: Souls are not bound by time or space, only by intention. However the seal, which acts as a mediator between us, _is_ bound by physical rules so pure intention cannot be transmitted across the seal, as well as time must be spent while in contact with the seal. While in contact with the seal in order for anything to be done it must be done according to physical laws.**

"Is this the way all seals like this work?"

**Probably not, but this is the only seal of this sort I have seen. It was likely done this way to make it easier to contain me. Either way, simply come to the seal circle and touch any seal except for the separation seal. I will do the same and an ethereal connection will be formed. However I will warn you about the body seal, doing so will make a physical connection, instead of an ethereal connection. It is because the seal is designed to affect physical manifestations, and so everything affected by it will effect the physical world.**

Naruto walked forward until he came to the wall of seal and touched 'Ninth', Naruto was slightly surprised when nothing happened. No new feeling overcame him, but he felt only the slightest resistance holding him out of the circle, something that he could easily push through, "Would the separation seal prevent you from talking to me?"

**No, it could be used for this just like any of the other seals, however, I am unable to get near the separation seal, it seems to work in a way that makes it hard for me to connect with you but not with you to connect with me. It from what I can determine is the most complex seal that affects you, next to the life seal. It separates me from many things.**

Naruto felt an overwhelming sensation, not hostile, or angry, but overwhelming by the sheer strength and seeming volume. Naruto couldn't quiet classify it, but settled for asking the question that most recently came to him. "What is a life seal?" Naruto felt a pulling feeling while at the same time feeling a pushing, then suddenly he felt…something else. Instantly he knew it was Kyuubi, but Naruto couldn't quite understand it.

**As I told you human, my mind is much more complex than your is. It is possible for you to comprehend some parts of my mind right now, but not all of it. **

Naruto's felt shock at what he saw, the circle of seals now continued spiraling around the fox inside. Nine seal lines each made with kanji of the numbers one through nine, came from the now much enlarged seal circle. Around each and every single kanji was a circle of separation kanji, above the fox was a circle of separation kanji surrounding a single 'body' kanji. Naruto looked back at the spiraling number kanji, noting that the number lines for one through four were not darkened but completely comprised of red.

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi again. Noting that it had only four tails, and was curled up, facing him with one paw extended, with a…bored(?) smile on its face. Naruto stepped back and noticed that the fox's paw was larger than himself. Naruto looked at the Kyuubi's face and noticed that its eyes were the exact same as his.

Watching the Kyuubi give a slight sigh, briefly exposing its teeth, Naruto said, "You look much the same…just much larger"

The Kyuubi turned and regarded him lazily, **Of course I do, I sent you a self perception of me, and since I seem normal size to me, I would appear normal size to you when you use my perception. What you are seeing is the seals' affect, of physical comparison. In other words, my size in here will always be this large compared to yourself, until your own self perception makes you larger compared to me. **The Kyuubi tilted its head in amusement, and said, **We can talk later, I plan on taking a nap now.**

"Wait! Just one more question…Why are you so willing to tell me these things?"

Naruto could feel the Kyuubi contemplating the question for a second, **Perhaps it is because I find you interesting, and perhaps it is because I like to teach those younger than me. **The Kyuubi looked right at Naruto almost humorously, and lazily smiled, **However complex my many reasons might be, I suppose it mostly is because I will be spending plenty of time with you. And as I said, you remind me of me, while I do wish to see how you will turn out, I neither want to be like those that shaped me into who I am, so I will impart something upon you that I can help with. That and besides, just how you know the loneliness and lifelessness that sometimes comes from life and don't wish them on others, I to have felt things that you have yet to experience that I wouldn't wish on another. And while my circumstances had a reversal of fortune at the end, I would not expect such for most other cases.** That said, the Kyuubi closed its eyes, and lowered its head into its tails.

Naruto shortly there after decided to leave, focusing on the brief lesson that Itachi had given him on exiting any trace, both genjutsu and normal traces like hypnosis or meditation, focusing on the real world and every sense. Slowly the Kyuubi and the seal circle blurred and began to fade.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Moments later Naruto opened his eyes, and looked around at the dojo. Naruto instantly felt an immense hunger. Though he never felt as refreshed as he was now, he couldn't say that he felt energetic, instead he felt almost lethargic. Naruto slowly got up and walked back toward the kitchen to fix himself a well deserved breakfast.

If only Naruto knew that he skipped all of yesterday's meals due to meditation.

* * *

Itachi was worried, it had already been over a week that he was away from Naruto. Sandaime had made sure to assign ANBU he personally trained, those that would not fail their duty to watch over the house and, more importantly to Itachi, protect Naruto, and that did ease some of Itachi's fears for Naruto. 

However, Itachi was most worried because of Jiraiya, while he knew that Jiraiya would not hurt Naruto, neither did Itachi want him to teach Naruto. Naruto was his student, his responsibility and his adopted otouto. Itachi began to muse to himself slightly as he looked at the white walls surrounding him. 'It feels like Naruto is the only one who I can trust completely. Naruto is the only person who worries about me for me, not for the clan or for the village, but just as me.'

Itachi looked down at the spartan floor, "Perhaps I am being selfish, Jiraiya-sama would definitely help Naruto's growth…perhaps it is in the Otouto's interest if I keep him away from Jiraiya-sama for a while…I couldn't allow Otouto to become a pervert like him, after this mission I will have to make sure to limit Jiraiya-sama's time with Naruto as much as possible…" Itachi inwardly sighed, 'Well, it appears as though just as Otouto assimilated some of my traits, I assimilated some of his. I have become impatient.'

* * *

"Pocky-nigiriya, you have been acting pretty introverted," Uchiha Shisui said jokingly, "Haven't been getting any lately?" as he jumped from tree to tree. 

Two simultaneous gasps were heard as Itachi's former genin cell mates were shocked by such a blunt and extremely personal question. Both expected some form of confrontation, and considering that they and Shisui were under Itachi's command for this mission, as well as they were only chuunin anyway, it wasn't looking good.

Both only happened to hear 'Haven't been getting any lately?" The also decided to jump to trees signifigantly further from Shisui, while scoping out hiding places along the forest floor.

"I have had all that I could want."

Hana, currently a chuunin and used to be genin teammates with Itachi, felt that she would almost go into convulsions after hearing that. Considering that she and Hikari, her former-genin/now-chuunin teammate, were formerly (though secretly still were) avid members of the Uchiha Itachi fan club, the thought that someone else had claimed his……perhaps not heart but…'interest'…not only shocked her but appalled her.

"Itachi-san…" Kikari almost choked, "What do you mean?"

"I meant exactly what I said, I have had all the pocky that I could want," Itachi said flatly.

"Apparently Sandaime-sama allows Itachi his _fix_ still…" Shisui said pretending to be disheartened. "I wonder…If Hokage-sama didn't allow you pocky…would you cry?"

'Yes…' Hikari and Hana thought simultaneously.

Itachi pulled out his kunai and turned around, shocking everyone. Shisui almost crapped his pants, thinking that Itachi was going to kill him for that last comment.

"I really don't know how 'Itachi' can put up with you," Itachi said as he flung a kunai at Shisui. Barely registering that 'Itachi' referred to himself in third person, Shisui concentrated solely on the kunai coming at him. Especially since Itachi had a knack for throwing a few kunai then performing a **Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu** with his opening attack.

Shisui's sharingan flared into life instantly, and dispelled the genjutsu around him. The moment that it did, everything became sharper, sounds, smells, and even the chakra signature of 'Itachi,' similar but it definitely wasn't Itachi's. 'Kuso! I must be an embarrassment to the entire clan! How come I didn't even notice that!' Shisui jumped back, avoiding the kunai, and landed in between his two teammates.

He dispelled the genjutsu around them, then flung several kunai forcing the imposter to move. Instead of moving left or right 'Itachi' charged forward and ducked under the kunai, leaping right after it passed over his head. He then swiped one hand over his supply belt and pulled out an explosion note, held the hand behind him and caught the kunai behind his back. Simultaneously grabbing the kunai and placing the tag on, he thrust at Shisui.

Shisui twisted his left shoulder back and leaned back for a…'unique' side kick with his left leg. Knowing it would lack any real power, he aimed at where the imposter's kneecap would be at his last step. As his sharingan predicted, the imposter's kneecap was there and the weak hit connected, resulting in a soft clicking noise and a tearing sound. Shisui tried a quick stab hoping to catch him off guard but was blocked, but shoved the imposter back from him because of the imposter's weakened knee.

By this time both girls had gotten over their disorientation and caught on quickly after that. Drawing kunai, they leapt behind the imposter and to both sides while launching shuriken, leaving Shisui alone in front of the imposter. Shisui had already begun sealing for his jutsu when the Itachi imposter simply disappeared. He didn't move left or right, and Shisui had his active sharingan's trained on him the entire time. No abnormal chakra movement happened, it just disappeared, which meant that it was either pure speed (which chilled Shisui to the bone as even the Yondaime was visible when he moved) or…Shisui didn't know what else to think.

"Shisui-san! Where did he go?"

"I don't know Hikari-chan…he disappeared even to my sharingan…" Shisui looked around; scanning everything he could until he noticed something was off. All the sounds and environment seemed fine but something was inherently wrong. Shisui _knew_ for a certainty that he was under another genjutsu, but he couldn't detect it with his sharingan. Knowing that the strength of a genjutsu able to bind the sharingan wasn't something he could break alone, Shisui grew worried. If they continued to their destination while under the genjutsu they would possibly end up betraying their clients, while remaining here to remove the genjutsu would tire all three of them out, leaving them vulnerable to attack. Shisui inwardly sighed 'and then there is the problem of Itachi…'

Shisui motioned for them to assemble a loose formation in the trees then to backtrack. "We have to find Itachi, he is the strongest and we stand the best chance of success by assisting him."

"We have a strict time limit Shisui-san…we only have some hours-"

"Itachi may have said that the mission comes first, then comrades second, but right now I am in control of the team." Shisui looked back at them, "You may not know it…but Itachi actually feels the same way…in on the few times Itachi felt both talkative _and_ philosophical…Itachi trusts in your ability to get the mission done with or without him, and thus doesn't want you to worry or come back for him when he is drawing enemy attention. However," Shisui paused, "I may be older than Itachi, but yet I know I'm far less mature, _I_ won't be able to get the mission done as things are now, because I remember Itachi before he was as good as he is now, when he was still helpless." (those brief two minutes after birth before he became lethal) Shisui then motioned for a far tighter formation, causing the Hikari and Hana to get much closer.

Shisui whispered, "That and we are still under genjutsu, so soon we must become…'tired,' then try to break it together."

Hikari stifled a gasp, "Your sharingan isn't able to cancel it out?"

"That may be how they separated us from Itachi-ku…san" Hana said, finishing slightly embarrassed.

After almost a half hour of backtracking, Hana requested a break saying it was because she was low on stamina. Shortly thereafter they found a small clearing large enough for a brief camp to recuperate their energy. Shisui, who was acting as the team leader until they found Itachi, said that they were going to set up camp here and send word back to their clientele (as discretely as possible) that they were going to be delayed.

On their way there the three had made small gestures indicating who would be doing what. Shisui would be the first watch, Hikari would gather fire wood, and Hana would rest while setting up camp. Shisui checked around carrying two of Hikari's soldier pills so that he could keep his sharingan active the entire time and still have chakra. Shisui was not surprised that he found no form of pursuit, figuring that while under the genjutsu the enemy would do everything in their power to minimize his sharingan.

Shisui considered for a moment 'Considering that they were able to take out Itachi…they are able to win out against us individually that much we know, however because they haven't done so, it either means that they are trying to have us lead them to the mission clientele, or Itachi really badly wounded them, and they don't think that they have the force to take us down using the same method…' Shisui paused for a moment, 'If the latter is the case, then Itachi could still be alive, either captured, or free and trying to get to us. In either case we can't count on his help, but we need to get some idea…I hate having to use Itachi's tactics!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hana slowly made her way through the clearing, and she was nervous. There were plentiful reasons that she could have and should have been nervous, she was the bait, she was baiting an enemy that was strong enough to take out or trick Itachi, she was the only one acting as bait, her teammates would take some time to arrive to save her if her opponent was too strong, her opponent most likely WAS too strong, any would be valid reasons as to her nervousness. Hana knew all of these things, and that didn't bring her any additional comfort. Her actual reason was far more mundane: she was acting in a new role.

Hana had never practiced nor thought of faking exhaustion, and she wasn't sure that she was doing a good job of it. Given that her acting skills likely were what were going to make the difference of how her enemy attacked her, either as an easy kill, thus underestimating her and giving her a chance to survive until help arrived, or as a moderate to serious threat, thus coming at her with full force.

Hana sighed and hoped the best for Itachi, but she had learned long ago (from Itachi) not to rely on unpredictable elements, which she had to consider Itachi right now. Granted that she wouldn't believe that he was dead, but she could believe that he was mislead away from them and due to the genjutsu might be unable to find them…thus nullifying any help he might be able to give, so she and the remaining portion of the team was on their own.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hikari felt downright scared, granted that only a few minutes had already passed, and that with no unordinary forest noises it meant that her teammates were not in battle, an enemy who could silently take out Itachi then impersonate him was daunting. Hikari had reasoned that most likely it was a team, much like her own that actually separated Itachi from them (separated since Itachi can't die, or be injured, or get sick, or any form of misfortune happen to him) considering that they hadn't done the same thing to the other members of the team, Itachi likely hurt or killed some large number of them making it appear to be far too costly to do the same with all the members of their party.

"Still, by revealing to us that Itachi wasn't actually himself, they likely are trying to cause us to doubt each other…" Hikari mumbled softly to herself as she set another trap. A wooden trap so heavily laced with explosion notes that it would likely take not only the clearing she was putting it in, but cause underbrush fire… Then she used her chakra to burn in a small seal on the underside of the trap. Her families own special seal one her grandfather had made shortly after going into the hunting division. It existed for two reasons, to make the traps activate when a chakra source came within its attack range, so that it didn't actually need to be touched to be sprung.

The second was the reason that Itachi had originally came up with such a tactic, because of her 'Tate" seals. Not that they were really shields but they acted similar to them. By having one of Hikari's Tate seal, none of the traps would go off unless the seal bearer physically forced it to work, and even then it would be a struggle for most. Sadly once the traps went off, they were in as much danger as everyone else. However the ability to flee, or lead an enemy into a proverbial mine field at a full run while traps maimed or killed them, was both extremely useful, as well as a great moral boost.

The traps were made of wood because it channeled chakra naturally and thus would appear to only be a part of the tree to all but the best at sensing chakra. That and she had (as always) a Uchiha on her team, and with their affinity (obsession) with fire it would be extremely helpful for the kunai traps to catch on fire launching flaming kunai down like a rain of fire. Another benefit was because wood naturally channeled chakra so well the chakra of any fire jutsu would be transferred into the explosions from the notes making all explosions triggered by it larger in proportion to how much chakra was used in the original jutsu.

With Itachi the explosions were about seven times as large as normal, and Itachi had near perfect control, then again when using this tactic he tended to overpower his jutsu by…a lot. The few times that Hikari had used it with Shisui the explosions became about three times as large. In this situation Hikari was making far more kunai and shuriken traps to bring down flaming hell, followed by a lot of random explosions. They would cover the largest area and could hit in almost every direction they also would spring every other trap nearby. Chaining large sections of the traps together was something she learned to love.

'Perhaps I've gained a fetish for explosions…? Everything has to go boom now to make me happy…' Hikari inwardly laughed 'or perhaps I have some well hidden Uchiha blood in my veins.' She then cringed 'or I'm related to Anko…no I couldn't be, I'm not insane and sadistic!' As she moved to the next area of traps she was setting up her mind argued back 'Insane people don't think that they are the one who is insane, they think the world is…and how do I know that I'm not a sadist? I like watching Shisui get blown up and tossed around like a rag-doll…and seeing the look on his face when I throw explosive laden kunai at him, and his scream when it goes boom….'

Hikari inwardly moaned, 'Dammit! I am a saddist!' Hikari hung her head as she worked, never letting her inner …mono/dialog slow her down in the slightest. 'Then in that case insanity is the only thing that I –" Hikari flipped off to the side on pure instinct and avoided a volley of shuriken that embedded themselves where her head just was. Pulling out her kunai she barely caught a glimpse of her assailant before they were face to face locked together forcing each others kunai back.

To her dismay she was facing a girl with a very lithe body and fair sized bust. Dark blue hair down to her shoulders, an almost misty pair of light gray eyes with a slightly pale complexion, in short, someone had either done an amazing job studying their team or she had just met her twin shinobi sister.

Hikari briefly remembered one of Maeda-sensei's most important lessons, the art of distraction. With a single one handed seal she gathered water under her imposter's feet and gave an almost unbalancing shove. Lacking her former traction the Hikari-wannabe was launched from the tree branch back into the base of a tree. Followed by the jaws of a bear trap snapping shut, the imposter barely yanked her leg out of the way in time.

* * *

Less than a second later two explosions went off further away in the forest signaling that she wasn't the only one with an opponent. Pulling out wire and attaching it to the ring of one of her kunai she began to twirl it around and forcing chakra through it, making it effectively a bladed steel whip, as she did that her mirror self (which she had taken to calling her evil psycho twin) had gotten off the ground and readied her similar own wire and kunai combination but also threaded a number of kunai on the wire causing them to twirl all on their own. 

A third explosion went off and the two leap at each other.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'This will certainly be the part of the mission that I highlight to my grandkids' Shisui thought to himself smugly even as he stared down his own carbon copy's face. 'I beat Itachi!...er, the Itachi wannabe/clone thingy-thing….!' He finished with much less enthusiasm. Whoever these people were they were weak, well to him they were.

'Alright he wasn't really that weak, likely a mid level chuunin, but with that knee injury and having one of Hikari's traps go off on him…Dammit what is there really to brag about it?…He was practically comatose. But I might be able to piss Itachi off by saying it a lot when we get back!' a feral grin spread over Shisui's face as he leapt at his opponent. As he ran up he threw some kunai which, as he expected got blocked, but left an opening. Shisui allowed the momentum of his arm to help him speed up his kick and waylaid his own face…the face of his 'evil psycho clone.'

The carbon copy rebounded with a single hand and back flipped onto a tree branch, but instead of landing on it as Shisui had expected, he fell behind it and used it to redirect his momentum. Landing just outside of Shisui's taijutsu range, the copy leapt forward in a vertical kick aimed somewhere between Shisui's stomach and chin. Unlike the inept dodging that was displayed before, now the imposter moved with the fluidity and speed of a jounin.

Be it on instinct or by some intervention Shisui thwarted his own unspoken rule for this battle, to not use his sharingan, the moment that the kick came, and because of it, he saw the blade that was preparing to come flying out of his pant leg before it happened. Instead of catching the kick like he had originally intended Shisui side stepped and threw kunai aimed at where his mid section would be.

Shisui's eyes already predicted the dodge and subsequent use of **Kawarimi no Jutsu**, almost three seconds before they happened. In a split second Shisui decided to do something few ninjutsu type shinobi would dare do, use a high powered offensive elemental jutsu while at close range. True it largely negated the ability for the opponent to dodge or counter, but it left him open to attack as well as he would take a lot of backlash damage from his jutsu.

'Negligible' Shisui thought tersely as he started the seals. With a bit more humor Shisui thought, 'Considering this will make a BIG explosion, I think I will thank Hikari-chan for toughening me up against them.' Shisui inhaled sharply focusing almost one half of his useable chakra into this one jutsu, 'I'll get her a gift that reflects my deep gratitude!'

Shisui's carbon copy, on the other hand, was showing anything but humor. Having his hidden blade kick read and dodged so deftly was irksome, and slamming his foot down into the ground felt like it pulled several muscles, not to mention really hurt the heel of his foot. Shoving off in an other direct with the same, now hurt foot, was not only agony but was slower than he wanted, too slow for him to avoid the kunai that his mark had thrown.

In a split second he had made a bunshin, and Kawarimi-ed out of the way. The plan was to make it seem as though he Kawarimi-ed one of the kunai and thus was still in front of his mark. He landed to the right of where he was previously, out of normal sight and in the perfect position to charge in with a quick and lethal thrust. In the second after he had charged he noticed that his mark's head was tilted back almost as though he were hit in the face and recovering. Only as his mark arched forward did he realize that his mark was facing him the entire time, it was also then that said mark exhaled a huge flaming ball of death that barely had the time to resolve itself into the shape of a dragon before its maw closed over his head and dragged him away burning his entire upper body the entire way.

Not even a moment after exhaling the **Katon: Karyuu Endan,** the chakra enhanced heat from his own jutsu almost blasted Shisui off his feet. Keyword being almost. However once Shisui's imposter was smashed into a tree by the enraged (as if they ever are anything else…?) dragon of fire, hell broke loose. Apparently, that particular tree had seriously offended Hikari in some way since the fire dragon disappeared almost immediately. 'If there is one thing I have learn about her traps, it would be that the faster a jutsu dissipates, the bigger explosions there will be!' Shisui would have chosen that moment to flee the scene if he could have, he really would have liked to.

Unfortunately for Shisui the ground he stood on, cracked, buckled, and crumbled, unlike the ground some meters in front of him which most of it liquefied for a brief second before depressing. The following explosion was horrific decimating not the usual 2.5 meters range that could be considered the primary area of damage, but instead it decimated almost 30 meters. 20 meters was liquefied and 10 meters was vaporized. Shisui had been about 50 meters away from what he would estimate was 'ground zero' not that there was really any ground left. 'Perhaps I'll get her a blood stained rabbit and a shrubbery?...No, I won't let her sick a killer rabbit after me…Aha! I'll just doctor up some papers saying that she is related to Anko.' Suddenly Shisui shivered, and realized that that was her experimental super note, that she had wanted to try on him. 'I wouldn't have had a face is she threw that on a kunai! Dear Kami-sama! What have I done to offend her? Is she PMSing? That tree might have gotten sap on her, but what did I do?'

Deciding to put the past behind him, Shisui turned and started toward camp but looked back one last time realizing that something felt really weird. "This is the first time that I have ever seen only a single trap go off when she put it down. It seems too calm." Shisui smirked to himself grimly, "Then again it also is the first time that I have seen ten meters of ground obliterated by a single explosion note. So I suppose that there is a first time for everything."

* * *

Hana had met up with Hikari shortly after being engaged and then subsequently watching her 'stunt double' as she had been aptly dubbed, got blown up by one of the traps that Hikari put alarmingly close to camp. Even if they weren't able to set them off by doing normal things, the fact seemingly several hundred kunai with explosion notes attached landed within 2 meters of Hana, and their camp was unnerving. Hana had dully noted that watching mirror image get blown to smithereens after being pierced by somewhat dull wooden weapons wasn't nearly as tragic or traumatic as she thought it would be. 

Either way she headed off from camp to help her teammate only to find them her and her counterpart, calmly sitting in a grove together. Both could feel Shisui's chakra signature growing closer rapidly. Hikari stood and checked Hana quickly.

"What did you do to her?" Hana asked with slight disbelief.

"Well she triggered several traps at once, after we saw my experimental note go off, she started paying more attention to my traps than me…so I caught her in genjutsu, reliving the experience of being caught in every type of trap I have ever made…twice."

"That is cruel...effective but cruel. I suppose—wait look at her!" Unlike the state that the fake Hikari previously had shown, both her shoulders were shaking, almost as though she were trying to run full speed away from something.

"Awww isn't that cute she finally got to the tracking trap!" Hikari said in a voice most people would associate with talking cutely to infants. Hana looked at Hikari with more than a little fear.

Shisui arrived in the clearing only a few moments after that, prompting Hikari to quickly kill her assailant.

"Alright, now is the time that we remove this genjutsu, now that whoever was trailing us is gone. Then we'll find the pocky-nigiriya, finish the mission and go home to sleep in real bed. Shisui started focusing on molding his chakra into the release form, while Hikari and Hana did the same. After about 10 seconds they all opened their eyes and nodded. All three held their hands out to each other, and started channeling their chakra into each other synchronizing it until they all could feel the chakra form the release seal. They activated the seal, and then felt everything fall away into darkness.

* * *

Hikari was the first to open her eyes, and the first to close them and groan. A bright light was all she could see at first, and it hurt. Turning over away from the light slowly the past events came into her mind, making her more alarmed by the second. 'We could be in an interrogation chamber! No…this is worse, this place is like a hospital, they are likely going to remove Shisui's Sharingan!' 

A moment later she heard a similar groan from her left and noticed that Hana and a man with a large stone like contraption on his head were both laying there. At the foot of her bed stood Itachi will a look of pride on his face. Hikari's panic faded tremendously, but was still slightly cautious, since someone had already impersonated Itachi once.

Itachi looked at them, waiting until they all were pay attention to him (as best as Shisui could considering his head felt like a brick), then said "Congratulations on a mission well done, remain here and I will to retrieve the Hokage." With that Itachi glided out of the door.

Barely a moment later Itachi, the Sandaime, and Hikari and Hana's parents walked in, followed by Uchiha Fugaku and Shisui's mother.

Sandaime stood in front of all of them and waited as Fugaku removed the stone gray helm that was on Shisui. Having three sets of confused eyes focused on him Sandaime began. "Congratulations are in order to all of you, your proctors have deemed you all worthy of becoming jounin, in the case of Uchiha Shisui and special jounin in the case of Ikeda Hana, and Tadeshi Hikari." Sandaime smiled and continued, you underwent this year's jounin exam by the recommendation of Uchiha Itachi on the basis of your individual skills and your ability to work in tandem with one another. However you are now aware of one of our methods of jounin exams, understand that this is an A-ranked secret. You may speak of the experience itself but not the way you passed, or that it was your jounin exam."

"Hokage-sama?" Hana started timidly, "How did we pass?"

Itachi volunteered the answer, "By proving me correct. You displayed superior teamwork, and showcased jounin level skills in defeating enemies at low jounin level skills. Granted, that due to Hikari's immense trap coverage, none of you actually got to fully show your abilities, but what you did show was more than enough to pass. Also you maintained the level headedness and decision making skills of a Jounin."

"How did they know about my special note?" Hikari asked curious.

"They didn't, but I did. So when you decided to put it down, I made you think of your expected dimensions and power then simply had it work like any other part of the genjutsu."

"In any case you three have passed your jounin exams, and thus you may go home, rest and be prepared for tougher missions." With that the Hokage disappeared in a swirl of leaves and a proud smile. Itachi gave one last nod, said "Again congratulations to all of you, and well done," then he too left in a swirl of leaves.

Itachi only had one destination in mind, his temporary home, which he had not been happy to have to remain away for over a week. 'Perhaps I was too curt with them…? I am worried about Naruto, once I'm sure that he is alright, I'll bring him to meet them.'

* * *

Akushin – evil thoughts (because most people don't know the possibilities of mind energy when they see it used, they think of it as some new form of energy or exclusive to just demons. So they gave it a new name, one that fit the seen usage, energy that allows anything the user thinks to happen…seeing as humans have only seen demons use it for destructive purposes (killing humans) they called it evil) 

Shinigami – death god

Pocky-nigiriya – pocky-miser (Shisui's and Itachi's former genin cell's nickname for him, because of his addition to pocky)

**Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi Sharingan Windmill Triple Blade **is the actual move but it became **Sharingan Soufuusha Rokunotachi - Sharingan Windmill Sextuple (6) Blade. ** Basically it is a more advanced version of it the Sannotachi, Itachi upped it only because he was dealing with a higher level opponent, and he wanted the **Ryuuka no Jutsu **to completely take Jiraiya out while he still had the advantage.

**Ryuuka no Jutsu Dragon Fire Technique **often times used with shinobi wire, to execute the **Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi, **however I highly doubt that that is the only reason that it is used, nor that only the Uchiha clan knows it and uses it

**Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu Exploding Kunai Shadow Clone Technique** Being the genius that Itachi is, Itachi originally learned **Kage Bunshin **then extrapolated it to use with kunai, then (after copying from a shinobi on one of his very few chuunin missions) learned **Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin**, finally he combined them into one fairly taxing jutsu, he usually uses it to cause chaos or as a major distraction. With Itachi's chakra control he can go about raining destruction in this fashion, however in situations where Itachi tries to conserver chakra he avoids this move since usually carries some explosion notes, which although less spectacular and less plentiful, allows him to do another jutsu quickly. Note that on occasion Itachi will use this in conjunction with **Sharingan Soufuusha Sannotachi **and then followed by a **Ryuuka no Jutsu** extremely boosting the size of the explosions.

**Katon: Karyuu Endan Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blast **please note that for any one unfamiliar with the metric system 1 meter about 3 and 1/3 feet. thus meaning that 10m is about 32ft, thus 30m is about 96ft, which for a single tag, is scary as hell, though it should be know that Shisui's Karyuu Endan multiplied the size by 5. And yes that is a reference to Monty Python and the Holy Grail, and no I do not own that either, but I do own my own dvd of it.

**(AN: **Sorry about taking so long, due to school I had completely stopped reading for about 2 weeks, and thus I stopped typing the fanfic during that time. Then last week I started to force myself to read again, and Friday of last week I finished an alternate version of this chapter…then headed off to work…I got home and noticed that the comp was off…and panicked. I wasn't sure that I had saved it and so I tried check only to find that windows had saved an auto copy, when my mom called me. LO AND FUCKING BEHOLD my dad took this time to suddenly decide that he needed to use the comp to get on the internet, despite that he has his own that he simply refuses to use to get on the internet…and what does he do after he is done…? He turns the comp off AGAIN. Now with the auto save feature it only stores the drafts in a temp folder until the next time you turn on the comp, thus the second time being the charm, the rest of the chapter was lost…and with it my motivation to write until Thursday night, when I started reading in the morning through school, and once I got home…so this will likely show up on today (thurs) or some time Friday depending on how the rest of it goes and no, this was not a filler chapter, but it was actually used to set up things later on….such as **THINGS THAT WOULD RUIN THE STORY IF I TOLD YOU NOW** and **OTHER THINGS THAT WOULD RUIN THE STORY IF I TOLD YOU NOW**…Sorry for the rant. After having my motivation murdered in such a way…meh.

Btw, since this was my first, although brief, fight scene (note the key word is "fight" not Itachi PWNing/near slaughtering a bunch of ANBU which was in no detail in any case) aside from being longer what should I do to improve my writing of fight scenes? And please don't say dialog, at least when it's chuunin/jounin level fighting, I would expect for any comments to be kept to a minimum, so as not to give away any info or insight into their next move. While I do view Shisui as being somewhat immature, he still is a serious shinobi.

BTW the shinobi rankings in Konoha (as it is officially) Hokage-Sanin-Jounin-Special Jounin-Chuunin-Genin-Academy Student. I use it as Hokage-Sanin-Hunter nin/ANBU-Jounin-Special Jounin-Chuunin-Genin-Academy Student. Hunter nin take priority when dealing with nuke-nin and matters external to Konoha, ANBU take precedence in all matter within the village and safety of VIP both foreign and domestic. Special Jounin (officially) is lower than jounin because they posses one or more skills that are at least jounin level but their overall skill level is not jounin level. Thus theoretically Rock Lee could never actually become a Jounin but only a special jounin unless he became ANBU or a hunter nin then retired into Jounin rank, and doing that is never mentioned in the manga…which brings up the question of how does Rock Lee become a jounin in the manga since his nin and gen jutsu skills are…..non existent. Just a minor point of interest.

A miscellaneous note, because I likely won't feel like explaining the difference of seals verses runes (for this story I don't know about anyone/where else) when they come up in the story. A rune is a seal, but a seal is not a rune. Runes are physical objects that channel energy in any form, the reason that they look different from the hand seals is because that have created physical pathways for the energy to follow so that it does the intended purpose, thus they directly affect the chakra. There really are two types, self sustaining, and sustained.

For those of you who want to know what that means…self sustained means that part of the rune's function is to divert some of the power into power creation or toward constantly looping the power…these types of runes would commonly be used for things involving a single object or work as keys basically anything not involving the use of the energy outside of the physical object in which it is channeled. According to this Naruto's seal is a seal because it is not his body that is used to channel the Yondaime's seal but chakra directs the energy. Explosion/Concussion notes, seals on paper via ink/blood/water are merely using the physical medium as a way of attaching the chakra to an easier to control material meaning that the jutsu is actually complete but is waiting to be released and is bound to whatever shape the medium (blood/ink) takes…thus meaning that the symbol on the note could just be a single dot, and the same would happen as long as the person who attaches the chakra knows what they are doing….not exactly sure that I am being clear enough with that.

The sustained runes are ones where the rune directs the energy flow, but an outside source must supply the energy, constantly. Such as if one were to be able to do a jutsu with no hand seals (thus knowing the movement of chakra by memory) they could take any material of any size, and carve pathways corresponding to the movement of the chakra so that when chakra is pushed through it naturally flows in that pattern thus once the chakra comes out the other end, it is then in that jutsu…this brings up the several advantages. One: anyone with enough chakra can now use whatever jutsu, Two: by modifying the size of the any of the pathways relative to the size of both the others pathways and the overall rune size you can emphasize certain chakra patterns resulting in a stronger effect then when normally used. Three: If the jutsu is know well enough useless chakra movements can be cut out thus lessening the amount needed. The disadvantages being-One: ANYONE including your enemy can use it. Two: it takes quiet a bit of experimenting to significantly enhance the effect, and to make it so that it surpasses the normal limit of the jutsu being used by hand seals requires a master craftsman. Three: dropping the wrong and even some seemingly useless pathways can change the effect of the jutsu so much that it could be a danger to the user as well or completely useless.

There is a pseudo category of runes non-self sustained runes, a rune that enhances a body is one such rune, since it would send concentrated body energy out into the part of the body it was attached to increasing its performance (dear god this sounds dirty), but at the same time it would be drawing energy into it from it's host. This is actually used to create a flow that draws in ambient energy and condenses it so that it can go toward the host or if it is really cleverly made the drawn energy will be condensed so much that it starts to generate its own energy to give to the host. Needless to say the latter is extremely rare, even when compared to the rarity of the finding a real rune.

Seals are vastly different if only because they instantaneously use their chakra. Hand seals: There are no paths to follow nor is the chakra in any particular shape as it flows. When a person does a jutsu using hand seals it is basically like they are in a tank of water, and a jet goes off, due to the nature of their chakra the jet may be shaped as a circle, half circle, star, slit, etc, etc…(mind you I have in no way made any correlation to the shape of the 'jet' and the chakra's nature, only that the nature does affect the shape) Depending on the shape of the 'jet' certain movements are easier or harder, causing certain jutsu to be likewise be easier or harder. Just like water, however, the moment that that movement is done (the jet goes off) the shape starts to disappear and if the next hand seal isn't done then the chakra will completely lose its focus and will have to be redone. It should be noted that hand seals only apply to humans. Hand seals only redirect the way the human body outputs its chakra thus is if any being with out a humanoid body, did a hand seal their chakra would mold in a different way, they could still do any jutsu but they would either need to learn how to move their body into a shape that caused their body's chakra output to flow into a similar, if not the same, pattern then reinforce the pathways they want. Because of this…it is possible for humans to do jutsu with other parts of their bodies, in theory.

Paper seals are much like hand seals but they are completed and forced into an infinite loop so that the affect never takes place…normally. By applying chakra and disrupting the cycle, the effect gets to express itself, whatever it maybe (time delay for explosion/concussion notes comes from the amount of time before the disruption reaches the point where the chakra loops causing a brief termination, allowing the explosion to destroy the entire construct). Keep in mind that this means that it is much like genjutsu…a chakra construction applied to a physical entity and actually can be disrupted in a similar way, but few know this, and those that do likely find it easier to just avoid such constructs (notes) instead of releasing the chakra from every single note that they find.

God I felt talkative…so much that it is scary…scarier still is that that "Miscellaneous note" was over 1000 words on its own….Again sorry it took so long to come out, and yes I do think that the ending was poorly done (keep in mind that that was the conclusion anyway, but unlike most of the chapter I think the very end came out abrupt and poorly done this time around). Also b/c it is 2:30 am I'm not really feeling like doing editing, so if there are glaring mistakes let me know. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed this chap, I plan to get the next one out much sooner than over a month after this chap. And I've found the perfect pairing for later on in the story…I bet no one will ever guess it in a million years!


	7. Title 6 part 2

**Disclaimer:** As of this moment I own Naruto!

As of this moment I no longer own Naruto…I hate having to leave my happy place…

**Chapter 7 Warning**- contains violence, nudity, profanity, gore, cold blooded murder, graphic depictions of intercourse, dogs, cats, children, women, men, red eyes, blue eyes, foxes, ink, bottles, pens, scrolls, words, air** and some lies ( Such as: "**contains violence, nudity, profanity, gore, cold blooded murder, graphic depictions of intercourse," **or **"I own Naruto**") . **But who would actually admit to that?

I have not died, but I have been reborn, and Oh Dear God, I hadn't realized it had been so long since I posted a chapter…Please forgive me…

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'_Troublesome_' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

Five months had passed since Naruto's birthday, and spring, much like Naruto's training, was in full swing. Also like the seasons, Naruto's training had changed significantly. History lessons were largely gone, and replaced by basic and sometimes advanced tactics. Physical conditioning was ever present, however Itachi had made Naruto begin to focus far more on chakra control. 

Since Itachi had returned from proctoring the Jounin exams for his teammates, every mission that he went on, he had taken Naruto. Itachi, being the cautious person that he was, had never planned to take Naruto on a 'solo' mission with a rank higher than C. Itachi only subconsciously realized that he would likely never get a 'solo' mission because he was currently being punished and was likely under a loose surveillance, so him leaving the village unsupervised/unattended was a nullified possibility.

Itachi's official reason was because it was in the terms of his punishment that he watch over Naruto at all times, regardless of circumstances, with him proctoring (making) the jounin exams for his recommended cell as the exception. That was Itachi's official explanation. Itachi's real reason was because he had become more and more distrusting of ANBU in general, as well as the majority of Konoha was under the impression that Naruto's disappearance was due to him being tortured for crimes against Konoha. This of course meant that few people were looking for Naruto, it also meant that if anyone found him, they would attack on sight, thinking that the Hokage now sanctioned it.

Despite how much he cared for Naruto, or perhaps because he _did_ care for Naruto (in either case the extent of the concern was slightly unnerving for Itachi when he realized it), he even took Naruto on his A ranked missions. To show him what a shinobi really is, and how they live and die. Itachi had long since realized that to the sight of blood or death, Naruto might be adverse, but Naruto didn't need to be shielded from the harsh reality of a shinobi, he had bled too much to believe that no one got seriously hurt—shielding him would only hinder him in the long run.

Itachi thought to himself, 'Naruto has already lived in one of the harshest realities imaginable: being singled out, hated, abandoned, hunted, and attacked on a daily basis by almost an entire village, and then being murdered within Konoha." Itachi almost growled out loud, 'Few ningen could survive in any place with such overt hate, as even in the mist…at least before the large scale genocide of blood limits occurred…even the most feared and reviled people of a village were generally held within human regards. Naruto…' Itachi's eyes focused on his charge and adopted otouto, and his thoughts turned from their darker and more…'unpatriotic' course to the pride that Naruto constantly gave him reason to feel. 'Naruto, you are beyond amazing, everything about you. Barely eight years old, and having learned of your burden to protect an ungrateful village, you have not uttered a single complaint of how unfair it is. Despite all the attacks, and hate launched at you, you can still smile…perhaps a little distrustful of strangers, but that fact that you don't hate them, desire revenge…well truthfully, that fact that you can still trust anyone at all shows both your resilience and your inner strength.' Itachi mused to himself briefly, 'Perhaps the greatest challenges have been laid at your feet, but I suppose that is just it…they are at your feet, your natural abilities and inner strength will allow you to walk over them, where as other would have folded, crumbled, or cracked.' For a brief moment Itachi wondered, 'If they were placed before me…would I be able to overcome them as well? I don't know…'

"Naruto that is good enough, I would say that your chakra control skill level that of an experienced genin, perhaps low chuunin."

Naruto nodded in acceptance, showing only the smallest hint of emotion in his eyes, and none on the rest of his face. Something that Itachi had mixed feeling about.

"There are three more exercises that I will teach you for chakra control. Only one of them will you be able to practice with any regularity while away from me. Grass walking, requires low jounin level control to master, and while many know how to grass-walk, few jounin have actually mastered grass-walking…once your control advances a little more to about chuunin level we will begin working on that. After that come the hardest two exercises and perhaps the master skills."

Naruto's eyes slightly widened at the term 'master skills' asking a silent question, that Itachi both anticipated being asked and knew would almost act as bait for Naruto to work his chakra control to new extremes .

"They are not overt skills but they allow the mastery of stealth, silence, and agility. To do so will require you to be a master of your own chakra…so while I may teach you the theories or explain the exercises and the uses, until I go over them with you, I will neither help you nor demonstrate them for you." Itachi paused as he thought back over Naruto's successes with his chakra control. Coming to a decision, Itachi said "Once you have a basic grasp on grass walking, I will detail to you the master skills…for now though, the harder and final two exercises are designed to solely for protective purposes, and possibly could save your life. First will be standing on chakra controlled water, and the second is chakra controlled earth."

Barely a second passed before Naruto said, "Water is first since it is easier to channel chakra into as well as passively standing on the water waiting for the exercise to begin will also help improve my chakra control…both elements are often used in jutsu, and in both cases by being able to stand on the water when another person's chakra is affecting it will allow me completely nullify attacks such as **Doton: Doryuuheki**, and **Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu **by allowing me to stay on the surface of the attack and possibly using the attack against my opponent."

"Those are good conclusions," Itachi responded with a nod of his head, "once you begin training with them, you will notice the other benefits, such as gaining an instinctive knowledge of when and sometimes where someone is channeling chakra into your surroundings." Itachi looked at Naruto then said "As for your current training, it will largely continue as it has been, however I feel that it is time for you to stop learning the basic academy style of taijutsu and begin learning a more specialized style of taijutsu…** Taka Sutoraiku** is the name of the style that I'll be teaching you. While it is not the Uchiha style of taijutsu, it is highly effective non-the-less."

Itachi waited for a second for Naruto to come to absorb it, and then said, "We will begin the basics today…most of the academy stances will be slightly modified, which is why I told you not to practice them too much, so that they wouldn't become instinctive to you. The **Taka Sutoraiku** is comprised of two sub styles, both of which you will learn: **Joushou Taka** and the **Sensui Taka**. The **Joushou Taka** focuses on strength and agility, but it is mostly defensive by its nature. Most taijutsu styles' strongest attacks have the user slightly above their target and use the force of gravity plus their strength to deliver, often times crippling or fatal blows, the **Joushou Taka** is designed to disrupt these attacks and push the opponent into the air limiting their evasive options greatly in most cases. Agility is necessary to do any attacks as well as dodging and attacking from low positions, as is strength needed for the attacks to have effects, such as disrupting their attacks and moving the enemy into the air or wherever you need them to go. The other sub-style, the **Sensui Taka**, is the main attack style; it focuses on speed and accuracy. Its attacks are designed to cause a tremendous amount of damage to the target and everything near them with a single strike…almost all of its strikes begin above the opponent, however to effectively utilize the attacks you either must be in trees, or you must be able to fly."

Itachi sighed in a rare display of outward emotion "The style is ultra-effective in actually when used properly, because all the **Sensui Taka** strikes multiply the user's speed to the edge of the user's own perception, and the effective use of strength gained from the **Joushou Taka **puts most other styles to shame. However few people have the capacity to use the **Taka Sutoriku **style for several reasons, first is the strain on the human body, using the midlevel strikes of the **Sensui Taka** is comparable to the opening the first gate while the upper level strikes produces stress like opening the third gate. All of the **Joushou Taka **strike-blocks require your body's full range of motion, and the blocks require large amounts of strength as they either deflect or reflect if it's not made into a counter. However almost every move in the **Taka Sutoriku** require chakra, all the **Sensui Taka **strikes require almost triple the amount for bracing your body and recovering from the making the strikes…that is not even to assume that one has to use chakra to enhance their eyes so that they can see clearly…overall most people don't have enough chakra to use the style until they are jounin, and by then it is too late to really learn it. Even then, usually on ninjutsu masters have enough charka for it, and in general ninjutsu masters are at best…passable…at taijutsu since they usually rely on ninjutsu as their offence or defense."

"Due to your extremely large chakra capacity, as well as your rapid healing, your body will get used to the style much faster than most anyone else. However, there is something that we must check before you start to learn this style. Your chakra's nature is very important for this style, so we must check it."

"Itachi-sensei, what if my chakra's nature is incompatible with the style?"

"There isn't a bad chakra nature for this style, but depending on what yours is, you will learn the style differently and the focal point of the style will be change…if your chakra's element is earth or water, then your focus will largely be on the **Joushou Taka**, because of the ability to use the ground to your advantage to either displace your opponent into the air via attacks or forcing them to jump, or using water to enhance blocks and deflections. Fire nature is more in the middle because it can be used from the ground, to burn grass or shrubs for example, to force them to jump into the air, as well as used from the air attacking down at them. Lightning nature is the most offensive, for this style, as it can be used in every attack directly from your body in every aerial strike, useful for adding extra damage to the attacks as well as if the opponent is on the ground, the effect is something similar to a lightning strike, as it affects everything nearby to a lesser extent. Wind is more useful for the **Sensui Taka **but is also excellent for the **Joushou Taka**. Wind, if efficiently used can actually grant a true, but limited, flight ability, and increase the speed of all the **Sensui Taka **strikes, and also slightly increase your speed in blocks and attacks for the **Joushou Taka**."

Itachi pulled out a small piece of paper, and handed it to Naruto, saying "Channel your chakra into that paper, and it will react to your dominate nature."

"Sensei, is it possible to use more than one element with this style?" Naruto asked offhandedly as he began focusing chakra into the paper.

The paper was sliced by five cuts then crumpled inward toward Naruto's finger, then diced itself along all the creases into tiny slivers and flew out Naruto's hand.

"Well that was interesting…" Itachi said with a slight smirk. "Your nature is definitely wind…extreme wind. Likely because of the way the Kyuubi's chakra has interacted with your body your own chakra developed to compete with it. The positive part of this is that any futon jutsu you use will be extremely easy for you and require less chakra and control than for most anyone else. Notice the way the paper was cut, the original cut…_cuts_," Itachi corrected, "show that the wind chakra is extreme, the crumpling of the paper at that point is because of the lightning element. The resulting cuts show that your chakra is naturally focused."

"I don't understand what you mean by that Itachi-sensei."

"A lot can be drawn from the way that your chakra affects the paper. Yours was extremely fast acting, and very potent and concentrated. The cuts happened immediately, and were almost simultaneous with the crumpling of the paper, showing have fast your natural chakra flow is. The dicing affect only happened around the crumpled area, as well as the majority of the crumpling happened around your fingers instead of being spread out through the paper, showing that your chakra is naturally focused. In truth, due to the extreme nature of your chakra and the speed and focus of it, you will be bad in genjutsu…and we'll have to train you so that you will be able to at least recognize and be able to cancel genjutsu."

"Why is that Itachi-sensei?"

"When manipulating chakra to subvert someone's senses, it must be evenly layered and carefully controlled. If the chakra rushes at them, as your chakra naturally will, it will disrupt their chakra before a construct can even take root, automatically canceling the jutsu before it is even capable of being registered to their brain…however they will likely feel the rush of chakra and know your position. For ninjutsu this is wonderful, as all of your jutsu will occur faster and be slightly stronger, and taijutsu will benefit from it as well, but to a lesser degree."

Naruto asked, "Is it possible to manipulate the nature of my chakra without jutsu?"

"Very possible, in Konoha before you can even be recommended for the jounin exams you must have a least a basic ability to call forth your chakra's element. Without the ability to use two different natural elements you cannot become a jounin, only a special jounin. I won't say that I don't expect the other villages to have similar requirement of their jounin level shinobi, however I have rarely met any shinobi from another village that was capable of using their chakra's nature outside of jutsu. That said, in learning the **Taka Sutoraiku **you will get a basic understanding of nature manipulation. Because you are of such an extreme wind nature, it will be prudent for you to learn how to effectively control wind quickly." Itachi paused for a moment, trying to weigh his decisions, mastering chakra control verses learning wind manipulation.

'In both cases the effects would be far reaching, for Naruto,' Itachi thought. 'Both would significantly affect his taijutsu style, both would make his ninjutsu lethal and far more efficient, neither would help genjutsu…and both would help each other. More chakra control would help learning nature manipulation, and his chakra's nature is based around two elements, but learning nature manipulation would send his control into low to moderate jounin levels…' Itachi for once felt helpless, causing him to inwardly sigh, 'I am becoming indecisive, is this what my Otousan felt with training me?'

Naruto waited patiently for Itachi to speak again, as he noticed the signs of deep contemplation on Itachi. Itachi's eyes became slightly unfocused; he inhaled for a slightly longer time, and his arms moved perhaps a millimeter closer to whatever weapon Itachi had on hand, ready to make an unconscious reaction to any attacks. Naruto only had noticed them because of Itachi's lessons on observing everyone's subtle actions, so as to both read into other people's intentions, as well as to gauge people's reactions. It was something that Itachi assured him would be extremely useful in many situations.

"I am at an impasse," Itachi said focusing on Naruto, "I cannot decide how to continue your training: improving your chakra control now, or nature manipulation. The gist of it is that both will virtually help you equally. Improving chakra control will aid in learning nature manipulation, and learning nature manipulation will increase your chakra control. With chakra control, all your jutsu will be more efficient, however with nature manipulation, you won't need to learn any elemental jutsu for quite some time as you can use futon attacks without hand seals, and perhaps you may advance enough with raiton to use it without hand seals also, although it is more likely you will need to focus on the Ryu seal, instead. In either case you taijutsu with the **Taka Sutoraiku** will improve significantly, and until we train you to control your chakra flow, it will have no effect on your ability to use genjutsu."

"Once I can control my chakra flow, will either training help my genjutsu ability?"

"Neither will, even then. Most likely you won't be able to use any genjutsu above a genin or perhaps chuunin level, even with the best control and flow, largely due to the way your body had developed."

Naruto gave Itachi a quizzical look, not understanding what Itachi meant.

Itachi made a shallow sigh, and said, "Due to your need to hide and flee so much from shinobi, your body has already internalized a form of chakra suppression. It naturally increases the speed and inward pull of your chakra flow, so that only the barest amounts can leave your body without being directed too…thus acting as suppression, and allowing your body to have increased access to its passive chakra supply allowing you to run longer, harder and faster. It also enhances your fight or flight instincts slightly. Because of this, your normal chakra flow is faster than most, and slowing it down too much will be fighting your body's natural reactions…most likely, trying to slow your flow down will either fail, or the effect will be less effective and will be extremely taxing both physically and mentally."

Naruto weighted his options for a moment, finally concluding 'I can always do extra chakra control exercises to help increase my control, but I can only learn nature manipulation by being taught by Itachi-sensei…' and then finally said "I would prefer to learn nature manipulation, Itachi-sensei."

Itachi nodded, "Alright then, will begin to go over nature manipulation first however there is no point in learning it until it is useful for your taijutsu. Until then we will work on your basic forms for the **Taka Sutoraiku** and the miscellaneous blocks for right now."

Naruto asked as an afterthought, "Itachi-sensei, how come I was able to learn **Tsuchi Bunshin **if my nature is wind?"

"Just because your chakra is aligned with another element doesn't mean that you can't learn other elements, it just means that jutsu that you are naturally aligned with will be easier." Itachi explained, "Your chakra's nature is simply the way it behaves naturally, yours emulates wind and to a lesser degree, lightning. It will take more concentration and effort, however you can make your chakra emulate other elements to a degree. Due to the way bunshins are created, most people are able to use any element for one."

Itachi closed his eyes and took a breath, in preparation for the rest of the explanation, "Bunshins are different from most other jutsu. They are constructs in and of themselves, based on themselves. Similar to the way that you would pour tea into a cup, the chakra simply fills up the element of your choice then moves it in the shape of the bunshin. Normal jutsu twist and mold the chakra's shape, and the way that the chakra is 'shaped' causes some moldings to be easier to perform, and stronger then others." Itachi paused, "An example would be, if you had three types of bricks, one in the shape of a cylinder, another in the shape of a pyramid, and another as a cube, creating a type of building can become more or less difficult." Itachi continued, "Solid bunshins, such as **Kage Bunshin**, or **Tsuchi Bunshin**, require simply sending chakra into physical matter, then holding it together and controlling the matter. **Bunshin**, the illusionary jutsu, requires chakra to hold chakra together, when it moves fairly slowly, it works fine, your flow is so fast that your chakra is simply fall apart."

Naruto nodded and listened intently to the principles that Itachi began to explain about the **Taka Sutoraiku**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

It was almost two weeks since Itachi had informed Sandaime of the taijutsu style that he was going to teach Naruto. It had shocked him at first, but Sandaime got over it quickly enough, however Sandaime almost choked on his coffee when Itachi informed him that he was teaching Naruto basic nature manipulation.

Sandaime, tired from his long day, walked out of his office dreading having to send Itachi on his latest mission. Sending someone other than Itachi was unacceptable as Itachi was the only person that he had sent on all the other missions that necessitated this mission, which, if any had failed they would have been huge marks against Konoha's honor, and reputation. In this case the stakes were just as great, and the knowledge of the previous missions was imperative, as four people were the minimum and the maximum that could be sent on the mission. Ideally with a mission of such a sensitive nature, it would be a solo, or at most a pair of shinobi. However that would put the risk factor at mid S rank, missions ranked that high he would usually assign to Jiraiya, and while Itachi might have bested Jiraiya once, he doubted, that Itachi was a true match for Jiraiya's skill, something that he was sure Itachi would agree to.

Due to the danger, and the vast importance of the mission, and the very likely repercussions of failure, Sandaime would usually send two or three squads of ANBU, who unlike the ranks of jounin, chuunin and genin, were not composed of three members but instead, five.

As such the only person, who had both the skill, as demonstrated on the other missions, as well as a 'spectacular incident' involving numerous ANBU, and the complete knowledge of the situation and how to handle the decisions in the mission, was Itachi.

The only shinobis that he was sure possessed the necessary skills to assist on the mission were ANBU, or Kakashi and Guy, or several of the clan heads. This was a realization that left Sandaime less than happy. Further complicating matters, he was scheduled to be in Sunagakure for their chuunin exam finals, which were going to commence in less than three weeks. ANBU were largely out of the picture, due to the need to increase security over Konoha and as his own escorts. That and many ANBU were still nursing wounded pride over being trounced by an 11 year old. When a non-ANBU was placed in charge of an ANBU squad, cooperation was at a premium normally, but an 11 year old was pushing their limits normally. The very same one that disgraced them… 'Itachi would be the only one coming home from the mission…'

Worse yet, the mission involved Kumogakure no sato, which would mean that the Hyuuga would demand to be involved, as part of their personal vendetta against Kumogakure no Sato. This meant that Hizashi was a must, which left… forced… Guy out of the possible candidates…and Fugaku would throw a fit if 'That Sharingan stealing' Kakashi was anywhere near Itachi while virtually free to do as he pleased (which to Fugaku would only include steal a _complete_ set of Sharingan eyes this time instead of just a single). So Kakashi was out too, and having a two man team was unacceptable for this mission…On the subject of unacceptable people, Itachi would have to leave Naruto within the village, which was sure to put Itachi in a foul mood, and could result in…some VERY bad incidences both during the mission and once Itachi returned…Letting other Uchihas go, would be a disaster waiting to happen, as Kumogakure was already at arms with the Hyuuga, adding the Uchiha to that list could possibly start a war. And with Iwagakure making most countries on edge, plus their…'distaste' of Konohagakure no Sato, and Hi no Kuni in general, could possibly lead them to overcome their hate of Kumo-nin enough for an alliance.

"Some times I hate my job…" Sandaime mumbled to himself. "And to solidify relationships with Sunagakure I must show up at their chuunin exam finals and spread good will." Sandaime sighed and called a chuunin attendant, "Please go get Nara Shikaku immediately…"

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

"I suppose that I will have to cut my trip short in this case, I'll only leave four days in advance instead of a week and a half. That will give me a single day to get ready and spread some 'goodwill.' Leaving any of my shinobi to act as good will representatives will only look like we are trying to spy." Sandaime sighed, "I suppose that this means that to boost our relationship more, we'll need to host the next fall Chuunin Selection Exam, and have Sunagakure's Kazakage as our guest of honor during our finals…but if it goes well, then perhaps it will help relations between our villages, and possibly we could invite him back again."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto, there are some important matters that we must discuss." Itachi stated as they walked through the backyard/forest-behind-their-home. "First lets speak about your training. Your progress with Nature manipulation is incredible. It took me five days to achieve basic fire manipulation, and an additional week to reach a baseline combat level." Itachi looked at Naruto with pride, "Regardless that you have more time to train than I did, the fact that you could achieve basic manipulation in less than 2 weeks is something that few jounin could say that they have been able to do. However, in a little over a week, Hokage-sama is going to be going to Sunagakure, as the Kazekage's guest of honor at their Chuunin Selection Exam. Two days before that, a week from tomorrow, I will be leaving to go on a mission, a low S/high A rank mission that I am not allowed to take you on. Before I leave, I want you to at least be capable to use your wind manipulation in our spars up to a proficient level."

"Itachi-sensei, from what you said, it will take longer than that for me to move onto a basic ability to use it in a spar…"

"If you keep your current rate of learning, then in three days you will be capable of doing as I have specified. However the first two days will be dedicated toward a different pursuit. You will be learning a Konoha kinjutsu called **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**. With your chakra reserves as high as they are, you likely will be able to make around 200 effective clones."

"I don't understand how this will help me Itachi-sensei."

"It was something I discovered on a mission recently, when one of my clones successfully infiltrated and stole documents. When I dismissed the clone, I learned of the conversation that it spied on. Not through its words but the memory of the conversation came back to me. Shortly thereafter, when I returned from the mission I decided to experiment with it to test a theory that I came up with. My chakra's elements are lightning and fire. So I tried to manipulate water…and failed as I expected.

"Then I made a Kage Bunshin and had both of us try. While my results were personally worse, its results were far superior. Shortly after I dismissed it, and I gained both the knowledge of doing it, as well as the feel of it, and now…" Itachi held out his hand palm up, causing a mist to gather around it. Barely taking a second the mist had solidified into a ball of water suspended above his open palm. "I am able to do basic water manipulation."

Releasing the ball of water and lowering his arm, Itachi said, "Water is the hardest element for me to control as my chakra's primary element is lighting. The amount of time it takes for you to learn it will be greatly reduced as you can imagine. So you will first learn Kage Bunshin. Using it as a training method will vastly increase your learning rate of both chakra and physical feats. The downside to this is after you dispel the clones gaining the knowledge from them causes mental fatigue, I believe that it is in proportion to how much is learned."

Itachi paused allowing the information to sink in, "In any case, depending on your ability with Kage Bunshin it may become a viable long term form of training for you. Also, by weathering the mental exhaustion you will be better prepared for some of the longer and more thought intensive missions later on. Also, over coming the mental fatigue will help you resist some genjutsus, and it will make it easier to cancel them. Also working on your chakra control while mentally fatigued will greatly help you keep your control in all situations. So even after you dismiss the Bunshins, I want you to do a less intense version of what you and your bunshins were doing."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto nodded, then asked, "Itachi-sensei? I believe that I have mastered Tsuchi Bunshin, I can make about ten with no hand seals, and I can make nearly fifty with only a single one-handed seal."

"Good, however, because you have started to learn nature manipulation, I will be reducing the number of jutsu I am teaching you. Until you have mastered wind manipulation, you will not be learning any doton jutsu."

"Itachi-sensei, how long did it take you to master lightning manipulation?"

"It took me about 6 months to completely master lightning manipulation, however, I have been told that learning the basics of wind manipulation is the most difficult, however once you have learned the basics, the rest of wind manipulation is extremely easy, because it is intuitive. It took me about 8 months to fully master fire manipulation. It may take you somewhat longer for either of your elements, but I believe in you otouto."

Naruto's eyes sparkled in recognition and pride when he heard Itachi say that. "Itachi-sensei, how do I begin to learn kage bunshin?"

Itachi looked at Naruto, "Very simple, the jutsu only has one hand seal, but molding the chakra is complex, and will take intense concentration. The seal is an unorthodox seal, the cross seal." Itachi reached into cloak and pulled out a scroll, "The best way of learning Kage Bunshin is to learn it via scroll, the charka molding for this jutsu is, perhaps the most subjective of any Konoha jutsu, and so learning it this way will be best." Itachi turned to the side, and said "Also, in order for you to grow, you must learn how to teach yourself instead of relying on being taught…scrolls are a good way to start, the best way…" Itachi trailed off. "The best way is to create something that you can teach to someone else, like a jutsu, but do not worry about that."

"Naruto, learn Kage Bunshinon your own, it will help your development both now and in the future. You have 12 hours to do so, if you finish early go to the dojo and I'll be in there shortly," Itachi said as he walked toward the house.

Naruto watched Itachi go into the house with only the barest hints of recognition. In his head he was turning over several thoughts, particularly the use of kage bunshin and how this would be applicable to his training down the line. 'Now isn't the time to think about that,' Naruto admonished himself quickly.

Naruto walked over to where Itachi had left the scroll and opened it up quickly. The first thing that he noticed was that it was written in Itachi's handwriting, second the scroll seemed fairly new, not as if it was done today, but very recently. 'Itachi-sensei must have decided to do this for when he is on missions that I not with him for…' Naruto dropped that thought there, not wanting to think beyond Itachi's punishment, and instead began reading the scroll.

'When using a custom hand seal, such as the Cross seal it is always important to learn the movement of the seal, via forming the seal and focusing on the rearranged movements of your chakra. Doing so will allow greater use of the seal and will expedite learning the seal and being able to strengthen the hand seal's effects.' Naruto thought that over in his head, briefly remembering that the first thing that Itachi made him do when learning both one and two handed seals was to form them then let his chakra flow naturally for several hours. 'Well several hours for the first ones, after the third seal he gave me 30 min with each two handed seal, and gave me 20 min for all the one handed seals.' Naruto looked at the brief sketch of the hand seal that was on the scroll and followed suit and briefly wondered to himself if there was a single handed seal for this.

Naruto, for the next thirty minutes, remained just outside a state of meditation while tracing his ambient chakra flow, and learning the cross seal. Once Naruto felt that he had significantly learned the seal chakra flow he came out of the state, noticing that that the sun was...much lower in the sky, estimating that he had spent about 4 hours meditating… Naruto cursed himself silently and continued reading the scroll.

Almost an hour later, Naruto was mostly finished with the scroll, having a firm grasp on the jutsu, and how he would have to use his chakra to make it work. Just as Naruto was standing up to begin practicing the actual jutsu, a phrase caught his eye: alternate seal, thinking this to be a text description of a one handed cross seal, Naruto read on. 'From research learned about this seal it was found that it has an alternate seal, more akin to reverse-cross seal, instead of using a hand as the base and the other as the cross, both arms remain level with each other, knuckles facing together, the middle and index fingers of both hands extended 45 degrees downward crossing each other at a 90 degree angle.' Naruto continued reading, and for a good portion of the time, he didn't understand what most of it meant, figuring that once he learned more about seal theory that he would understand and probably thank himself for reading this later on.

Almost at the bottom of the entire scroll Naruto read something that he was able to comprehend again 'The earlier mentioned 'reverse cross seal' is not currently used in any jutsu, however it has been noted that the seal is not an elemental based seal, in the sense of the Tora seal is elementally based on fire, or the Tori seal is based on wind, however it seems to be an amplification seal, in most cases. It appears to amplify the chakra flow for a brief time, when used in conjunction of jutsu such as kage bunshin it has no noticeable difference. However when used before a jutsu such as **Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu** strange effects have been noted, in some cases it has multiplied the effects, causing several smaller explosions in addition to the main one, to forming secondary water walls in the main explosion. Additional research and testing has to be done to determine how to best utilize this seal and seals from the 'cross seal' family.

Naruto looked up quietly, doing his best to store it away in his mind, especially the seal itself; perhaps it could be a pet project for him to work on later. If something came of it, then it would only be another thing that he could make Itachi proud with…and he would have up his sleeve for when he became a shinobi.

Out of a moment of idleness Naruto tried the seal once, and almost instantly noticed a major shift in his chakra flow, so much that he physically felt a difference. His forearms and hands became sensitive along with his feet, as well as he felt extremely energized and he noticed everything became really sharp, and sounds more acute. The hyper feeling lasted only for a couple of seconds then it seemed to wash away, and Naruto felt exhausted, and the world seemed to gray out to him, sounds became muffled, his sight got hazy, and he felt numb. This feeling didn't even last half as long as the initial rush, before he felt normal again. Naruto felt embarrassed that he had forgotten one of the first things Itachi had said about learning new seals and jutsu, "Never try something new with chakra, because what ever effects it will have will generally be augmented or activated, and without a full or at least a working understanding you are placing yourself in undue danger."

Significantly reminded of the need of caution, Naruto carefully began practicing **kage bunshin no jutsu**.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi's own kage bunshin, which had been assigned to watch over his student smirked to himself, and shook his head knowing that he would now have to step in. Naruto likely skipped the part in the middle, after the jutsu was explained but before the extra research was included. 'I left that in there so that we could research it and work on it together, however until you stop your chakra flow that seal continues to affect any chakra you use…I suppose that I will have to update that scroll…It is best that I explain this to Naruto I suppose…**I** would approve of this' the clone assumed.

Using shunshin the clone appeared in a swirl of leaves in front of Naruto. "Naruto, you used the other hand seal that was in the scroll did you not?"

"Forgive me Itachi-sensei," Naruto said as he bowed, "I—"

"It is not a problem that you need to apologize for otouto," Itachi cut in smoothly, "However when I wrote that section I had copied down what was known about it, and since then I learned something new, that I had yet to update that scroll with. First off, Naruto suppress your chakra, doing so will release the effect."

Naruto blinked in confusion before doing as he was told wordlessly.

"That seal affects the way your body handles all chakra, more or less, it is similar to constructs like genjutsu the construct takes place within your body, and the faster your chakra flow, the more effective this is. Remember: the reason genjutsu will be difficult for you is because of how fast your chakra flow is, for you this will be perfect. Constructs usually fail when the chakra in the target ebbs, and this does the same thing, however that initial rush was caused because the construct was pulling your chakra so that it could maintain itself while your body stabilizes its flow again,' Itachi's clone explained. Looking at Naruto and noting the enlightened expression in his eyes, the clone said "You should continue now," and shunshin-ed away.

And landed right in front of a sitting Itachi, in the baths, instinct born from practice and genius, kicked in causing the clone to remain on top of the water like he planned to land their in the first place.

Itachi looked up to see his clone, an understanding passed between them causing the clone to sit on the water also and begin practicing the same exercise as Itachi. It spoke quietly and at length, knowing that it was not there really to practice, but every thing it did would help Itachi, yet doing too much would only hinder Naruto's training. Once it had finished explaining what had happened, the clone put a little more focus onto the practice, but mostly was acting as watch for when Naruto would enter the dojo.

An hour later the clone noticed Naruto enter the dojo with significantly less chakra, storing the knowledge away, it released itself to rouse Itachi from his focus. Itachi got up noting that the mental fatigue was a bit more than he had expected, "Perhaps the fatigue is not how I figured it to be… I feared exponential growth, however this is still more than I would have expected from linear growth, so perhaps it is inverse exponential growth, meaning that for training purposes it is best to have the most number of clones, if that is the case, then **kage bunshin** will be an extremely viable method to train Naruto with." Itachi stood up, and walked out of the room.

Itachi walked into the dojo silently noting that Naruto was memorizing the reverse-cross seal. Itachi debated to himself, 'Allowing him to learn this now will just save us time when we begin to really study the seal. However it is taking up time now, which there isn't as much of as I would like, also this might distract him from his training somewhat…yet, it will push him to train harder, so that he can experiment with it some, not to mention trying it while he only knows a few jutsu will prevent him from experimenting with it on B and A ranked jutsu, also allowing me to know what happens when he tries it with any jutsu I teach him. Also it will help him learn how to learn on his own…' Itachi reached his decision less than a second later, 'Fine, I'll wait for an additional hour at most so that he can learn the chakra flow of that seal.'

Itachi returned to the bath, and started meditating again, clearing his head and thoughts. Itachi, unlike Naruto, could keep time even while meditating, so about an hour later Itachi walked back into the dojo. With a quick flash of his sharingan Itachi noted that Naruto's chakra had completely smoothed out. He had learned the seal, yet he was likely still in a meditative trance, trying to learn the seal. 'It isn't easy to know once you have finished learning a seal…' Itachi recalled to himself. Walking over Itachi roused Naruto from the trance and said, "We'll talk more about that seal when I return, for now we concentrate on getting your ability to use nature manipulation to basic battle level."

Receiving an affirmative nod Itachi continued, "With your chakra supply, and how much work we will be doing, make about 40 kage bunshins, then hold out your arm knife down."

"Itachi-sensei, you said earlier that I should be able to make 200 clones," Naruto questioned.

"You are, however from my estimates the amount of fatigue from 200 clones will leave you unconscious, 40 clones should leave you awake and able to do something else. We will need to gauge how far you have come, and the best way to do that is after you have assimilated the knowledge from your clones."

"Hai, Itachi-sensei," Naruto made the cross seal and a second later 40 clones puffed into existence in the dojo.

Itachi paused as the miniature army began to do as instructed, "Focus your wind natured chakra around your arm, for now create a wind funnel around your arm."

"Itachi-sensei," one of the clones said shortly after he finished, "I can already make a wind blade around my arm."

"In most cases that would be combat ready, however not in this case. Using wind nature with **Taka Sutoraiku** is more challenging than normal usage. Normally you would form blades, because wind is the best element for cutting. However, with the **Taka Sutoraiku** a funnel is best, because the wind's drag can increase the speed and power of any movement you make while increasing accuracy, yet it does the exact opposite to your opponent when they get close. Also within the swirling winds you can form wind blades, something that only wind natured shinobi are able to do with this style, I didn't tell you before, but the most advanced jutsus of this style require wind manipulation so no matter what element your nature was, you would have eventually learned wind manipulation."

"If I wasn't wind natured, I would only be learning the basics of it until later on?"

"Correct, the funnel is also important not just for attacking but for the entire style. Once you can form a funnel around all of your appendages, you will next focus on using it to push yourself off the ground. "

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto groaned quietly, as he entered his room groggily, after a 24 hour training session, which wasn't abnormal with Itachi-sensei, Naruto had released his remaining 20 clones, then followed another 4 hour training session, one on one with Itachi-sensei. Creating a wind funnel around his limbs was almost instinctive now, as it should be since for 12 hours of that Itachi had him continue to start and stop the funnels so that it was and automatic defense. Next they went outside so Itachi could teach him how to use wind to push himself off the ground, which took about two hours. Watching half of his clones instantly spin out of control was funny, what wasn't funny was that the other half shot off the ground like rockets _that_ caused him quite a headache, that and Naruto suddenly gained a slight fear of falling, probably since all of his clones remembered falling back through the clouds and while they dismissed themselves long before hitting the ground…they were significantly spooked. The next four hours was dedicated to Naruto learning how to control his wind pushing, something that he only had a rudimentary grasp on right now. The last two hours, with his clones, spent doing basic chakra manipulation and the four extra hours after he dismissed his clones was spent doing advanced chakra control exercises, and Naruto had learned very quickly that mental fatigue destroys your chakra control.

Naruto felt much like his chakra control was at the moment: abysmal. He was barely able to drag himself up the stairs without falling back down, bright colors hurt his eyes, and it was already dark, Naruto cursed his eyes for being able to see in the dark, since any color that was brighter than the insides of his eyelids was considered _bright_ now. Naruto was cursing each stair for being there, and his chakra for being difficult, and his bunshins, and just about everything else he came into contact with as he made his way to bed.

Naruto was aware that he was in little physical pain, but his head was so cloudy right now. Naruto crawled into bed still in his grimy, sweaty clothes. Naruto didn't drift off to sleep once he got in bed, he fell asleep when he saw it, and instinctively crawled into it. Naruto didn't dream, but instead remembered, an effect of his mind still thinking it was awake, long after he was asleep.

However Itachi, was very awake, very alert and very vexed right now. An ANBU had arrived and then departed a short while ago, simply telling Itachi that that the Hokage had a mission for him. Itachi knew what mission it was, and although he understood the importance, he was still very upset. Naruto's training was going to get shifted because of this. 'Well, it seems that I will have to make another scroll to detail to him what I was going to teach him in these last few days before it was scheduled to start.' Itachi got up and made his way to a scroll and ink, idly wondering 'Who have I been teamed with for this?'

Itachi finished scribing the scroll and left it on the kitchen table, then went up to his room to pack items for this mission. A bitter taste was in his mouth, something that only happens on missions that are going to go awry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto woke up slowly and heavily, if a three year old threw a kunai at him now, he was doomed. Colors were blurry now, and sounds were distorted. The sun seemed unnaturally bright and seemed to pierce his eyelids too easily. All that and he had the worst headache ever, so much so that he was unable to recognize that he was in pain, only that he was in some way uncomfortable.

"I'm hungry…" Naruto groaned aloud, as he sat up slowly.

**You serve as a continuing point of interest to me human. Although, I do not, particularly, like being compared to primal urges and needs, I will let the insult pass this time.**

Naruto's brow rose in curiosity, as he looked around his barely lit room, dully noticing that the light from his window was coming in almost straight down, a clear sign of it being nearly noon. His eyes carelessly roved over all the objects in the room, on occasion stopping and silently questioning if that was what had spoken. A second later, Naruto's brow creased in frustration at being unable to determine who or what was speaking to him.

A moment later, the feeling of hunger returned, prompting Naruto to remember what lay at his navel. "Kyuubi…?" he breathed out in both shock and questioning.

**Yes, it is I.**

"You want to talk? Now?!" A slight bit of panic slipped into his voice at the end. Naruto's mind started functioning normally, causing his face to show the composed blankness that he had modeled from Itachi's own.

**You are correct human, however the cause is not because I was feeling bored. I wish to speak to you about your body.**

"What do you mean? Is there a way to change my body back to completely human?"

**There will always be a way to do that, what should concern you about that is the longer you wait—the harder it will become. However that was not the reason that I decided to speak to you now. Your mind has changed, and your body has changed to follow suit.**

"How, in what way? Do you know what caused it?"

**I do not know with pure certainty, as no knowledge of events is ever so…far too subjective. Regardless, your new method of training is what I believe is the greatest proponent of this change.**

"So, would you tell me what this change is?" Naruto asked slightly eagerly.

**Several things have occurred. First, when your mind was put under the stress of assimilating your clones' experiences, your own ego stared to fade and mix in with their egos. Apparently, the ones that thought themselves or their bodies as mostly demonic held strongest, as your body shifted a bit more demon because of your self perception. Second: human minds are not made to deal with overcoming themselves, let alone assimilating massive amounts of knowledge by force, and with no medium to buffer the knowledge it normally would have destroyed your brain. However your brain and even to some degree, your thoughts and attitude has become demonic, causing your human parts to take all they could then send the rest to the demonic parts that could handle the rest of the information. This caused additional neural connections in your brain to open up. **

**Comparatively, your mind has aged many years, as it now has some of the connections that only the most elder of humans have opened. Provided that you use and strengthen these connections, some time before you reach the prime of your life you may be able to wield akushin.**

"Overcome myself?" Naruto asked skeptically. "That isn't how the jutsu works, all are supposed to be connected to me and—"

**Perhaps that is how that jutsu is to work normally, however the seal that was placed on me…the "separation" seal has an effect. As I said before, it is among most powerful of the seals placed on us. It affects almost everything you do and can do. The bunshins were true clones of you, and in no way were they linked to you, when you dispelled them, each one had the possibility of becoming you. However the other affect this training has had on you is that it forced more of your body to become demon. The strain of it, your body effectively trained for 40 days non-stop, no food, no water, just physical and mental training for 40 days. Human bodies are unable to survive that, and as self preservation your body began to passively draw in my chakra and change itself so that it could survive the conditions you were placing it under. If you continue the training then the process may continue.**

'No…NO!!...I want to be ningen…even Itachi-niisan will leave me if I become a demon…how can this be happening?'

**If either are of any form of consolation to you human, your body only started doing so after about the fourth hour and only continued to the eighth hour, after that it stopped converting your body into demon properties. Which is why I say that the process _may_ continue: if you do not push your body beyond that limit no more of it change to demon property. Lastly, although you may not consider it good news, your 'Itachi-sensei's' body was slightly weakened as the same reason as yours, and was strengthened for the similar reason. **

**The soul seal placed on us is actually phenomenally strong considering the maker was moments away from death, and for it I commend the maker. It however is too weak to capture me, but too strong to remain in your body. Tiny portions of other's souls are drawn into you and merged…this of course means that with the proper channels you could revive them…provided that you are willing to spend the necessary time…no I'll leave it at that, as I don't know everything pertaining to that…so if you ever do need to, I suppose I can direct you to the one who will be able to aid you the most.**

**My point is that, "Itachi" is becoming part demon also because both the soul and the separation seal affect him, since he has remained close to you.**

"But…then won't that mean that"

**No, the separation seal is stronger than the soul seal, it is just that a little bit is being absorbed, not nearly enough to affect the after life, even after 2000 years. **

"Why tell me this now? Why would you tell me this at all?"

**As I said before, I wish to see if you will become like me…yet there are things that I do not wish on anyone. Among that which I wouldn't subject others too, the things that I can prevent for another being, even my prison, from having to live through I will.**

"I would think that you hate me, perhaps more so than the villagers."

**Well for some time I was certainly not fond of you. Yet, as I said before you remind me of myself in some ways. Perhaps because of those similarities I realized how irrational it is for me to hate you. That and we are both burdens too each other in some way, yet we both are advantageous to each other. You are, in fact, helping me, though in a different way that I am helping you.**

"How am I helping you?"

**Knowledge, human. As you are similar to me, watching you does help me understand myself a little more, also I learn about humans…well ningens only really…but even then I see similarities between ningens and kitsune, and demons in general. Yet from my knowledge this circumstance is actually beneficial to both of us…I can no longer be sealed by the shinigami, and thus I am truly immortal, and because we are bound together, so too have you received a true immortality, regardless of it you want it or not… **

Naruto felt the kitsune yawn and move. "What are you doing?"

**I do not remain awake at all times, though I could. I have found that when I sleep I usually get pleasant dreams when you are awake, and I tend to get bad dreams when I sleep at the same time as you. And one last thing, remember that I can hear your thoughts, so you have no need to speak aloud when conversing with me. I didn't mention it to you earlier because the human that you share this dwelling with left almost half a day ago and has since not returned…**

'Oh, that's right…' Naruto thought embarrassed. 'Wait, Itachi-niisan left this early? If they took Itachi-niisan now…then…NO!' Naruto groaned out loud in defeat. 'ANBU are here, I had better check for poison again.'

**Human, this time do not purchase any more food that you can eat in one sitting, the reason you felt so miserable last time was because one of the ANBU placed a powdered poison into one of your 'ramen' packages. I believe you humans call the types of poison you ingested arsine, and cyanide.**

'Why didn't you warn me? Is that when I felt nauseous and out of breath? Wait aren't they lethal in…even small doses?!'

**One of the two tried to destroy your eyes and the other prevented you from breathing air, which poison did what I'm not sure. Because you had already surmised that they poisoned you somehow, I felt no need in pointing out what you already concluded. Your body's demonic parts took care of the poison anyway, my chakra wasn't even needed to heal your innards.**

'Wait you mean that my organs like my liver, stomach and heart are demonic?!'

**Well, at the time only your liver was, from all the poison and bacteria that your liver had to clean during your life, it would have died around when you turned ten. However that was the first thing that your body changed into demonic properties. That is the reason why you are able to survive off of almost any food will reality little sickness, demonic bodies cleanse everything including their own blood, constantly. Demonic livers are made to handle an extreme amount of poison at any given time…however even they have their limits, and your liver is still yet young so relatively little poison can overwhelm it. Perhaps not enough to kill you, but enough to make you sick from poisons right now.**

'What other parts of me are demonic?'

**Well the bones in your legs are, as well as the bones in your hands, your skull has started to change some, especially around the jaw area and the muscles in your chest and hands. Also your intestines has changed. That is why you have had to relieve yourself less, demonic bodies use almost all parts of anything ingested…for that reason don't ever get eaten by any race of demon. Also I'll remind you that your eyes are demonic now, unlike human eyes our eyes are designed to make our emotions very clear, they, however, aren't the only thing that makes our emotions clear.**

'What do you mean by that?' Naruto asked slightly panicked. Receiving no answer Naruto decided that the Kyuubi either went to sleep or just wanted to be left alone. Naruto rolled out of bed slowly, and gained some sudden insight, 'It HURTS when my body changes! I can barely move…but Itachi said it is when my body is at its lowest ebb that my mind becomes strongest…so I guess I'll do the drills and then chakra control. But first and foremost, breakfast!'

Naruto despite being mentally alert now moved at a snails pace when he was putting on his clothes, all of them now being made with the same functional design and durability that Itachi's clothes were. Naruto ambled down the stairs slowly, each step sending dull throbs of pain up his legs. Naruto barely noticed as his mind was wandering ever since he finished getting on his clothes. Until a strange thought assailed him, 'Kyuubi said that he…? she..?..._Kyuubi_ doesn't like being mistaken for a stomach ache, and…_Kyuubi _also said that the feeling of danger has been it's only way of communicating with me for a while…normally I can tell when someone is coming depending on how strong the feel is…and the feeling is getting stronger as I go near the kitchen…'

"Kuuuuuuusoooooooooo……………..!!" Naruto exhaled and slumped his shoulders, then his eyes widened and shoulders straightened. 'That was what Kyuubi meant, my…Itachi-niisan called them mannerisms, they are changed. But it feels so natural to do that now….?' Keeping his face neutral this time Naruto let out a small sigh. "I'll need to go shopping, and keep in mind that advice…"

* * *

Kumo - Cloud 

Kumogakure no Sato - Hidden village of the Cloud

Iwagakure - Hidden Stone

Konohagakure no Sato - Hidden village of the Leaf

Hi no Kuni - Fire Country

Sunagakure - Hidden Sand

Tora seal - Tiger seal

**Doton: Doryuuheki - Earth Style: Mudslide Barrier**

**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu - Water Style: Water Dragon Blast Technique**

**Taka Sutoraiku - Falcon Strike**

**Joushou Taka - Rising Falcon **

**Sensui Taka - Diving Falcon **

**Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu - Earth Style: Earth Clone Technique**

**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Shadow Clone Technique**

**Suiton: Daibakufu no Jutsu - Water Style: Great Waterfall Technique**

**(AN:** I hate to say it but writing is something I do when I'm bored, worse yet is that I also have to be in a certain mood to write, and typically that mood only comes when I read other fanfics which is something I only do when I have time. Sadly school and work have been keeping me busy. As things stand now, I'll likely end up rearranging my work schedule so that I work less days but more hours, however this will only happen after this semester ends. Fortunately it ends in early December, so around then will be when I'll really be able to work on the story.

All that said, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. And I don't think this chapter came out very well at all, as it was done in parts slowly over the course of two month. However the next chapter I am going to try to find a way to either A) start and finish it in 1-2 days (likely causing me to miss work) so that it is all together…or B) just wait until after I finish my semester and change my work schedule. Option A is preferred but I need my sleep, especially since finals are going to be coming up in 6-7 days of when I'm finishing this chapter.

And finally, the story is going to start changing focus within the next chapter or two. However I'm not exactly sure if the story will remain Itachi-centric, it's much easier since Itachi is a much more stable character right now, but it will make it much harder for me to change to Naruto-centric later on…and just in case you fear that Itachi is going to die…he isn't, at least in these next few chapters. Lastly in 3-4 chapters Gaara will my his triumphant appearance, and you will likely be surprised what happens.)


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** To the best of my knowledge Rick James sued Darkness for breaking his legs, and **Naruto** ™© was the out of court settlement, Darkness' counter suit caused Rick James to apologize for F#$ Darkness' couch and had to give the rights to **Naruto** ™© to Kishimoto…btw darkness is Eddie Murphy's brother…Charles Murphy...Either way through it all **Naruto** ™© never came into my hands…

**Yo** – Since you have gone out of your way to review almost every one of my chapters I'll reveal a nice little spoiler because of you. Chapter 6 was mostly to introduce Itachi's team as well as Shisui. I did it mainly because you need to know some of their abilities and personalities for when they fight Itachi later on and to show that Itachi isn't completely isolated from the village. As to why they end up fighting Itachi…the only thing that I will reveal is: it is due to Itachi's Mangekyou Sharingan

"Troublesome" Normal speaking

'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")

"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)

"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

'I should have conjured some way of postponing this mission…' Itachi thought dully to himself. His dread over this mission was had reached new and previously unexplored heights. Still it wasn't enough to actually cause any outward signs to appear…'I'm glad that Hikari gave me a couple of her special explosion notes, I think I have a use for them once we get back to Konoha.' 

Itachi stood in the middle of his camp with is special team. He was sent with and ANBU captain, a lime and the brother of the Hyuuga head…Itachi had only lasted two days listening to the green blob's sermons that issued forth about the power of youth. Despite being the youngest there, and the one receiving continuous acclaim, Itachi was the one who hypnotized the huge booger-monster…Yet for some reason the giant wad of snot had the audacity to scribe a scroll proclaiming how bright the power of Itachi's youth was…somehow Goober had managed to place some sort of genjutsu on the scroll that allowed…forced anyone reading the scroll to hear his voice dictating the acclaims…

'This man is a jounin…much like myself…No! Not _much like_ myself…' Itachi correct for the sake of mentally distancing himself from the great lime leopard. 'We are both jounin of Konoha, and that is about all we have in common.' Itachi cut is eyes at the only person who was physically irritating when not visible or in physical contact. 'Great he is smiling again…I suppose that means that he broke the genjutsu… but at least it gave us a day of peace…'

Hizashi had remained extremely quiet throughout the entire mission, for several reasons. Primarily, because as the head of the branch house, it was hard to listen to a child give orders especially with the way the current power structure in the Hyuuga. The eldest was almost always in command that one principle was all that saved him and his brother Hiashi from having to duel over Hyuuga's patriarch until the other died. Listening to a child went against everything the Hyuuga had ingrained in him.

Yet after spending the better part of two weeks under his command, and succeeding with no casualties in a mission who's rank predicted 1 out of 2 shinobi would die regardless of the missions success…It had altered his opinion of the young Uchiha. Granted that no matter how much a genius or competent a shinobi, or great a person or flawless a leader, there was NO WAY IN HELL A UCHIHA WAS GOING TO MARRY HINATA…regardless if she wanted it or not…

Aside from all that, this was the 10th mission in his shinobi career that he had been with Guy…he had requested never to be placed with him again after the second mission…Yet, when they were placed together it was for due reason. When Hizashi managed not to Jyuken Guy to oblivion they were an excellent combination. 'Apparently I shall have to request that missions that I am sent with Guy, that I am also sent with Itachi, this has been the most relaxing mission yet…' Hizashi thought over that for a moment, 'Perhaps, relaxing isn't the proper term…it was still refreshing despite the difficulty of the mission. And I detect nothing wrong with Itachi besides irritation…which is understandable…So I suppose that this means Itachi's isolation from his clan had done him well, and perhaps gained Konoha a loyal shinobi, instead of the Uchiha having another pawn.'

'The real question is how is the Kyuubi's container doing? Naruto was his name? Even having Orochimaru as Hokage at his worst pales in comparison to having Kyuubi loose again…' Hizashi remained lost in thought for the majority of the way.

"YOSH!!! Itachi-kun I have overcome your challenge Itachi-kun!!!! Although your FIRES OF **YOUTH** burn BRIGHTLY!!! My own FIRE OF YOUTH shines brightly A BECON TO GUIDE AND DIRECT THE YOUNG!!!! Never fear to train with me again, MY FIRES OF YOUTH cannot be put out easily!!!!"

"Guy…"

"AH, but you are right my ETERNAL RIVAL!!! THIS DAY BELONGS TO THE YOUTHFUL FIRES OF OUR LEADER ITACHI-KUN!!!!"

"Maito-san…"

Guy looked turned to look at Itachi, "ITACHI-KUN I HAVE ASKED YOU TO CALL ME GU…….(urk)"

"If I may ask Itachi-san, what type of genjutsu did you capture him in this time?" Hizashi asked with an air of disinterested amusement.

"It is a very advanced illusion, the construct is based on, sight, feeling, and hearing…it reduces taste and hearing also. The genjutsu causes the victim to see their body as in the least desirable way…Not that it changes their perception but it changes the way they physically—"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HAVE LET THE FIRES OF MY YOUTH DIM AND WANE!!!!!!!" Guy screamed. "My arms….MY LEGS!!! I CAN NOT SEE MY FEET!!!!!!!!! MY SHINS!!!!!!!!! WAIT!!!!" Guy slowly, with extreme effort showing on his face lifted his leg. A brief moment later Guy's eyes widened and his head slumped…"I MUST CORRECT THIS!!!..."

Guy stopped dead, and was stone still until his head dropped in defeat and shame…"I…I, I am not worthy of wearing my training suit if I have allowed myself to fall so far from my training that this has happened…and to think that I have profaned this training suit by stretching it so, just wearing it is a dishonor to it and all it stands for…I RESOLVE TO PROVE MYSELF WORTHY OF THIS SUIT!! I SHALL MAKE MY WAY BACK INTO MY GLORY THROUGH HARD WORK!!!"

"No!!" Itachi and Hizashi whispered to themselves in horror. 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!'

"Yo, Guy." Kakashi said quickly.

With tears in his eyes Guy turned to face Kakashi, "Our rivalry must be put on hold until I can show the world THE FIRES OF KONOHA'S YOUTH. Kakashi, you know that I teach and lead by example…until I can again show my own FIRES OF YOUTH I cannot challenge you or even accept one of your challenges…"

"I was going to say that wouldn't you be showing your….'suit' the greatest of respects by using it during your hard work to……_reclaim your former glory_?"

The look on Guy's face changed slowly from a broken and desperate look to overflowing with emotion, "YOSH!! KAKASHI MY RIVAL YOU ARE RIGHT!!!! YOU HAVE SHOWN ME THE LIGHT IN MY DARKEST HOUR!!! FOR IT I SHALL RETURN THE FAVOR TO YOU ONE DAY!!!!"

"Glad that I could help," Kakashi said relived that Guy's hands were no longer poised to remove his…lime/booger/ass-ugly green _garment_.

"Kakashi!!" Guy held out his arms.

"No…" Kakashi shook his head and stepped back.

"Kakashi!!" Guy stepped forward and tear of joy were streaming down his face.

"NO!" Kakashi turned and started to run.

"KAKASHI!!" Guy blurred out of existence, despite his imagined girth.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!!!" And reappeared hugging Kakashi, so that Kakashi's arms were pined to his sides, from his back with a sunrise cliffs and waves in the background.

'This is only another reason that when we return, Naruto will learn exactly how inappropriate hugs are unless it a woman.' Itachi twitched, 'Also for this is just another reason why I'll make never to get placed on a team with Maito-san…I wonder what Kakashi did in a past life to draw such a lot in life this time…? It must have been unimaginable evil…'

"Itachi what ever genjutsu you used, please avoid it from now on except on the worst of our criminals…"

"The genjutsu isn't so horrible, however I suppose that weaving this memory into any visually impairing genjutsu will likely be lethal…I shall reserve it only for the worst of Konoha's criminals…"

"Particularly so since Guy looks…'happy'…"

"I don't understand what you mean…" Itachi said looking at Hizashi.

"I suppose that you would not understand yet, I feel that it would be best if you experienced what I was speaking of first; then perhaps we may discuss it over sake one day."

"I suppose that I should only be glad that this happened as we were returning successfully from the mission…something that requires sake to speak of it sounds no sort of good."

"It is natural, no need to fear…nor is it that bad, but there are implications. Given my knowledge of the circumstances and Guy's history they are confusing implications, seeing as this is contradictory to his normal behavior."

"This is abnormal for him?" Itachi asked with bland hope in his voice.

"Mostly no, only the one aspect of it that I mentioned earlier…the rest is Maito Guy's _normal_ behavior."

"I then revise my opinion, I should be happy that Maito-san has developed the ability to behave in a…different manner when actively participating in missions."

"Yes, that is fortunate," Hizashi said as he closed his eyes. "It approaches dusk, should we begin preparations to move out?"

"Yes, and hurry, after all the noise Maito-san made once he broke my silence genjutsu any pursuit will have a very good idea where we are."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It appears that our target is still within our range…"

"Yes, but he is not my primary target, the other one will be the most useful to me, especially since they will want him for their own purposes."

"I don't see how the other one will be more useful to you…"

"Everyone has secrets, and regardless of what anyone thinks those secrets can be revealed if you look correctly. By unlocking the one secret that no one else has been able to find out it will eliminate the need for such a continuing ordeal."

"Ah, I believe I now understand what you mean, but would it be useful with such a limited supply?"

"Soon, my supply will become unlimited, so there will be no need to worry about it…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Man, Kyuubi, it has been three weeks since Itachi-sensei left…"

**That means little to me. However you still haven't finished the scroll that he left you.**

"I finished every thing on there that Itachi had listed for me to do, and I even beat every single deadline."

**That is true, however you requested that I remind you that you said you would also master grass walking before Itachi returned. That you considered it part of the scroll.**

"I remember, but how can I master grass walking during fights if I can't fight. Using kage bunshins both for control and fighting is useful but they disappear after a single hit…"

**I will offer you a suggestion then. You body's chakra is wind natured, so learn how to create a wind barrier.**

'That is an amazing idea, although I'm guessing that I'll receive no further help from you…?"

**I am merely speaking to you to prevent you from feeling too lonely. If you live or die, it makes little difference to me, as we are going to remain together for quite a while…In short: I'll do what I have previously done.**

'How can you sleep so much? Your body doesn't require sleep…you don't even have a body…' Naruto deadpanned in his mind.

**I do not require any sleep, much like you do not require any ramen. It is merely pleasant and I choose to indulge myself…Remember that sleep is also for the mind human.**

'When will you call me by my name? Hearing _human_ all the time is annoying.'

**Well you call me by my title, I did not think that you wanted to be called by your title.**

'Eh….no. No, I don't…' Naruto ceded uncomfortably. 'You know my name, so why don't you call me that?'

**Such is how I am…**

'Grr.' Slightly frustrated Naruto turned his mind back to the training that Itachi had prescribed him. Briefly remembering success with everything on the scroll, Naruto turned his mind back to grass walking 'This is why it requires jounin level control…I have to instantly cushion my steps, and reinforce each and every blade of grass…Kyuubi said a barrier, on my clones would prevent them for getting hurt, so similar should work with grass…the question is how do I make such a barrier?'

Naruto's stomach growled, rather loudly, likely to be heard over his own thoughts. Prompting Naruto to remember that his navel held more than the Kyuubi. "Well, I guess that means that I should eat now…Ichiraku's ramen!" Naruto said happily, despite that his face and eyes now retained the same passive look. A large portion of his training was dedicated to getting his facial expressions back under control. The only thing that he could thank Kyuubi for helping out with. His voice, though he still slipped up every now and then.

Naruto walked inside the house through the dojo, and went up to his room. He quickly changed clothes, from his practice dark blue pants and top…to another dark blue pants and top, that looked exactly the same as each other. Somewhere in Naruto's mind he knew this, and that his 'practice clothes' weren't any way dirty, or smelly, but that part was likely around his stomach. As such Naruto was in automatic mode-mindlessly going through the routine of going out. Naruto went down stairs and just as he was about to leave through the front door he created a Henge of that old fat, white haired hentai who always touched him in places he didn't want to be touched.

Granted that aside from Sandaime and Itachi, Naruto would not have any one aware of his seal, let alone touch it. Yet the white-haired hentai was apparently a student of Sandaime, since Sandaime confirmed it. Regardless of the connection between Sandaime and Jiraiya, Naruto still didn't trust him and wouldn't volunteer any information regarding his seal. That was something that resulted in many sighs and a few bruises…for Jiraiya. One of the first things Jiraiya learned was that the Kyuubi was able to direct its chakra around Naruto's body if Naruto didn't stop it, resulting as all the chakra in his hand being removed and the bones broken. Since then Jiraiya had be a bit more cautious about upsetting him, since the Kyuubi obviously didn't like him and would hurt him, there was no need to get the boy in the mood to _let_ the Kyuubi hurt him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

No body questioned Naruto when he was henged Jiraiya, although he did notice that women seemed to avoid him more as Jiraiya than as him self. Aside from that the henge had yet to fail. So as Naruto walked into one of the alleyways adjacent to Ichiraku's he checked around for anyone else, then he unhenged and entered Ichiraku's from the back.

Unfortunately, much as Naruto wasn't questioned when he was in his Jiraiya henge, he wasn't on guard like he usually was, resulting in a single shinobi dispelling an cloaking jutsu, eyes wide with terror. Launching from the roof he had been hiding from he made his way through Konoha to find a 'conscientious' jounin who would help to eradicate this problem, instead he found a squad of,_ slightly_ drunk, off duty ANBU.

Barely a second/minute/hour (who can tell when they're smashed?) went past before they recognized that this shinobi was talking to them, and it only took them a few minutes to remember what he had said before he had ran off looking for other 'conscientious' people who would help them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto had finished his sixth ramen bowl for this breath, he was currently going for his own record of 12 bowls on a single breath. Naruto hadn't had so much fun eating in a long time. True he still had manners, and from Itachi he had learned how to eat almost as fast but also keep the level, cool appearance and do so with manners. He wasn't right now though. Finishing his ninth bowl, Naruto finally exhaled, in satisfaction and exasperation. He had tried 6 times already and the highest he was able to get to so far was 10 bowls before he had to exhale, his lowest try was eight.

Despite the silliness of the game Ichiraku had yet to dissuade Naruto from it…perhaps since Naruto was eating in the back of the stall where no one could see him to get disgusted by how he was eating…or perhaps it was that Naruto had already devoured over 40 bowls, and they both knew that Naruto had the money to pay for 100 bowls per sitting, since he saved most of all the allowance that Sandaime gave him.

"Oi, I should stop now, I have to get back to training…" Naruto said apologetically. "I want to have finished more than what Itachi-sensei left me to do before he gets back."

"Ah, Naruto-kun has become an over-achiever I see…" Ichiraku said fondly. "Well good luck to you…heh, you're too determined to need luck Naruto. Take care of yourself!"

"Thanks and tell Ayame-chan I said hello." Naruto almost walked out of the stall before he placed on his Jiraiya henge. Walking out and turning the corner yielded a surprise. The fat, old white haired hentai. Actually being so close to him made him feel a little ill, but it also reminded him that there was no way two Jiraiyas could be in the same place at the same time unless one was a bunshin or a henge. Quickly changing his henge to a 12 year old brunette boy, Naruto walked past Jiraiya indignantly. Jiraiya barely noticed and didn't even bother to acknowledge him.

Half way across the street, as he was passing some ladies, Naruto felt an immensely strong feeling, borne from being hunted by chuunin and jounin alike, feeling that someone was looking at him. Unfortunately, Naruto's _aversion_ to Jiraiya overcame his common sense as he thought Jiraiya was staring at him. Remembering a lesson that Itachi had taught him about objectives, specifically how to defeat your opponent no matter what the situation. Noting the ladies Naruto realized that the fat hentai was not actually looking at him. Naruto only felt slightly relieved, however that didn't mean that he intended to allow him to come to his home and touch him today…

With that as his objective, Naruto thought up a plan…mostly using information that he had gathered from the hentai (of his _exploits_, triumphs, fears garnered from his exploits, and wounds that resulted in the aforementioned fears) while he was boozing up at Naruto's and Itachi's house. Naruto looked back to Jiraiya and was only slightly surprised when he didn't see his distinctive white mane. Remembering where the hentai was when he walked past Naruto, walked back to Jiraiya, and yelled, "I'll never let you touch me again!" Naruto made a fake but loud sniff and placed both hands over his rear. Already Jiraiya's jutsu had failed and was staring at Naruto. "And you can't hit me any more because I'm running away!!" Naruto sniffed again and ran away wailing. Just as he ran past the ladies…and the rest of the now silent street…he sobbed out "I hate hentais!" and fled into the alleys.

Jiraiya, who had failed to recognize that the boy was a henged Naruto, was crouched wide eyed and pale. His face was mask of blank shock, with his mouth slightly ajar. Perhaps because Jiraiya's elation was completely blown away by the shock, but he deflated almost instantly once he realized that the boy was yelling at him. A few seconds later Jiraiya puffed back up in anger, knowing that everyone on the street probably thought that he was…a gay pedophile.

Jiraiya then realized that, EVERYONE on the street heard that, and EVERYONE was looking at him…meaning that his jutsu failed. And while Jiraiya was sure that he could get away from any and everyone, (since the enraged-woman reaction was being suppressed by the shock), he knew he couldn't leave. His reputation would be ruined within days within and without Konoha (only a few minutes and all of Konoha would have heard and would believe it…it might take a few days to reach places like Tsuchi no Kuni and Kaminari no Kuni, but it wouldn't be long. His only choice was to remain there and squash this here and now…'But let me get my hands on that gaki…! I'll get rid of him, his parents, grandparents, and siblings!'

However, for Jiraiya life was going to get far worse before anything became better…A squad of 'Slightly'-not-sober-ANBU descended at that moment, and while they didn't break the trance-like atmosphere...

"God damn Kyuuuubi, posing as Jiraiya-samina!"

"Weeeee'll Keeeelllll you!!!...?"

That, however, did break the trance-like atmosphere…Causing a massive uproar, and a street full of civilians rushing him brandishing anything they had as a weapon. Worse yet Konoha's ANBU patrols were beefed up during the Hokage's absence, not to mention the extra jounin who were allowed down time during his absence so they acted as invisible sentries. It should be noted that all those extra ANBU and jounins were definitely going to be checking out this massive roar.

'Combine that with that accursed gaki's comments and that all anti-Kyuubi\_Naruto_ sentiment was reigning unchecked right now…My reputation is shot to hell…No one is going to be listening to anything I say…' Jiraiya thought to the _accursed_ gaki, 'This must have been the work of a genius or a spy…I don't know which is worse…I hate geniuses and this one apparently doesn't like me…or there is a spy within Konoha who orchestrated this to draw Konoha's attention to me…worse yet if I beat them then Konoha is weakened…if they beat me…Konoha is still weakened. I fear the worst: a _genius_ is the spy…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto felt proud as could be, knowing that to be a major blow to the fat old hentai. 'Handled in a way that allowed him to do the most damage while taking the least', those being almost the exact words that Itachi described the perfect mission. Naruto made his way home, doing his best to blend in with the crowds and look completely innocuous, and doing a very good job. Naruto noted the familiar warning feeling from Kyuubi, it had started shortly after he had gotten away from the hentai, right before he heard the huge roar, however as he got further and further away, the feeling dulled to almost unnoticeable.

That in and of itself bothered Naruto more than just feeling the warning, because it meant that danger was likely going to find him later rather than sooner…and later could be while he is sleeping, or right after training, or any number of times when his guard was relatively down. Naruto slipped into the trees and bushes behind some buildings away from the street, and started walking through the forest back toward his home. Having decided not to make a trail made getting home quite a bit harder, but not having to worry about someone finding the house and bringing a mob was easily worth the sacrifice to Naruto.

About halfway to his home, Naruto thought aloud, "Whatever will come, will come. All I can do is be ready for it and wait…Itachi-sensei always said that patience is a virtue…and that for most missions to go perfectly, you must be willing and able to wait a long time for the perfect moment."

Naruto counted himself, "Itachi-sensei also said that perfect missions require precautions and preparations…If he would have attacked me, what would I have done? What could I have done?" Naruto thought for a moment, "I really can't come up with anything."

**That is because you were forced to learn to think under pressure. Lacking the pressure of pursuit or a life and death situation, your mind doesn't function the same way.**

'…I don't know if I should feel glad about that or mad about it…'

**Feel glad, because it saves you years of plans failing and having to watch others die because of it.**

Naruto thought that over in his head for the rest of the way home.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'This is bad…' Itachi thought urgently. Itachi had already removed the genjutsu around Guy, and had made sure to cancel any genjutsu already on them. There were three, extremely high level, and extremely subtle. Targeted on hearing, smell, the most advanced was targeted at their minds, to misdirect where or if they sensed any chakra. 'Genjutsu of that caliber, is extremely taxing, something only ninjutsu masters, and Kages can do. Meaning that we are being pursued Sanin to Kage level opponents.' Itachi cursed his luck, 'Kumogakure no Sato does not have shinobi of this caliber, meaning that this is likely an outside group. Many groups and organizations are Konoha's enemies… The possibilities are far to numerous, we either will have to stop and fight them or we will have to forego their identities until they either over take us or we get some form of backup.'

"We are still several days away from Konoha…" Guy said quietly.

Itachi caught a flash of Hizashi's robe as he leapt to the next tree to Itachi's right. Itachi looked left and noticed Kakashi moving just as fast and just as composed. Itachi inclined his head to indicate to Guy, who was behind him, that he had heard him. "We will not stop for today, our goal is to get within Konoha's patrol range before we even take a break. Without back up, it is too risky to face our pursuit."

"Due to…_circumstances_ the patrol range will likely be lessened and more patrols about." Kakashi noted offhandedly.

"Our pursuit most likely knows that a Hyuuga is among us," Hizashi said quietly. "They are remaining out side of my Byakugen's range. Not very far, only about 20 meters. Unless one or some of them are clones, there are four of them right now."

"Can you approximate how strong they all are?"

Hizashi hesitated for a moment, then said "One of them seems to be about high jounin in chakra. The next one is much stronger, but he is too far back for me to be clear about him. The next two…are between them, and they are the strongest. Kage level in charka, that being the case it is peculiar that their subordinates are able to keep up with them."

"Likely they have some other subordinates ahead of us, and will increase their pace once we are forced to slow down to deal with them," Kakashi said.

"Perhaps, but the fact that they haven't attacked us, means that they likely are going to try to keep one of us alive, so I don't think they plan to ambush us like that." Itachi replied.

"I agree, they used genjutsu most likely so that they could take us alive for whatever reasons they have." Hizashi said.

"Perhaps a feint then?" Guy suggested.

Itachi shook his head as he leapt to the next tree, "Our lead is precious, the closer we are to them the easier it is for them to catch us in another genjutsu. Facing them will one of our last choices. Right now, it seems that they are willing to let this be a battle of attrition, so we must pace ourselves to gain the most advantageous position."

"I just thought of it, but if that is the case…" Hizashi started, "Then it may be that they were guarding something, and they are making sure that we don't get too close to it…they might have no intentions to engage us, only to herd us away."

"Not likely, they used genjutsu on us, to allow them to get close to us, and they are making sure to remain outside of your Byakugen range. They know of us, and something of our team, meaning that they were watching us, it is too co-incidental to believe that they are trying to chase us off."

"Valid point," Hizashi ceded.

'Sometimes I really wish I was sent on these missions with my old team. I'm not sure how far and how much they can take, and most of them have the mind set of fight _or_ flight. It's apparent how the last great shinobi war affected the personal tactics of everyone.' Itachi thought morbidly. 'We'll see how far we can go, but when it comes to make the stand they're thinking of, I really hope they listen to my orders.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'It has been a whole week…' Naruto thought to himself as he woke up. 'Not once has anyone found our house, nor have a heard any shouts or sensed any shinobi.' Naruto had noticed the lack of ANBU guarding him now. They had been gone for the past 4 days. Naruto dressed and ate quickly, before stepping in to his back yard, and started to train on grass walking, he thought to himself 'Well since the ANBU have left that means that I am able to store food in the house again.'

However, the feeling of impending danger had not yet once faded. Not when he trained. Not when he ate (although he happily noted that he hadn't felt it spike either). Not when he slept. Not when he bathed. At first Naruto had been in a constant state of tension because of it. After about the second day of it, Naruto had been able to relax more.

About midday 'The feeling is getting worse. Much worse. Perhaps they have found this house? If they know I live in it they'll vandalize everything, since Oji-san isn't here now they might try to burn it down.' Naruto thought worriedly. If I leave now then if they find it they won't know I live here…And if they find me I'll be able to run without having them destroy our home.' Naruto made his decision and started over a mental check list of what he would need possibly to defend himself. Then he went over any and everything he could think of that would allow someone to figure that he lived there. The list was short…very short.

Naruto thought back to right before Itachi was leaving for his current mission. He had said stuff that was extremely odd to Naruto at the time…but now he understood what Itachi meant.

-------------------------------------------------------

Itachi had said, "No place is safe so long as someone can find it. When on a mission, and you're always on a mission, remember everything that your enemies might use against you, then limit that."

"Sensei? What do you mean that I'm always on a mission?"

"You are your first and foremost client, your mission, to stay alive. Everyone has this mission, and it is the most complicated mission of all, because its goal is on going, the challenges and the challengers are always changing. As you progress, so to will the complications, and often times the complications will require you to be more than you are when you reach them. In those moments when you face death, you define your own existence. By passing, overcoming, death is to become stronger." Itachi paused and looked at Naruto, "Remember that all opponents can be defeated, even when a person is at their weakest, for those who lack might, must have wisdom and cunning. To have both might and wisdom is the best, for no matter where you are compared to your challenge or obstacle you possess the choice of how to take it."

"So to be smart and strong is almost and absolute defense?" Naruto asked, only partially getting the metaphorical phrasing.

"There are ultimate defenses, things that completely shut out one or a few things, but no such thing as an absolute defense," Itachi said gravely looking away from Naruto. Itachi's voice changed to an offhand tone, "That said, it is not like you to be on the defense at all, nor is it the way of the style you're learning."

"Then how would you say I am?" Naruto asked earnestly.

"You avoid problems, confrontations, ." Itachi said simply. "It is the reason that I decided for you to learn this taijutsu style. The basic defense of the style is avoidance, the more advanced defense is 'counter-based', or 'evade and counter'." Itachi continued, "Right now it is not in your nature to strike out at others, and that is good. But eventually you will need to do so to protect yourself and those you care about."

-------------------------------------------------------

'So by limiting the things that would identify this place as where I lived…' Naruto stopped that thought as a new one shocked him to the core. "That means that Itachi-niisan viewed the villagers as enemies from the very beginning! Then that means that he likely planned for me to be able to leave quickly…I am in danger here…without Itachi-niisan here."

**No.**

Naruto started so bad that he leapt forward and somersaulted in mid air, turning to face where his back used to be. 'Oh…' Naruto thought slightly sheepishly, 'It's you Kyuubi."

**You are safe here. Though many look for you, nay, hunt for any sign of you, if you remain here you will remain safe.**

'Then why do I feel this…horrible tension?' Naruto thought in frustration.

**Your life is not in direct danger, but one who is close to you is in danger.**

Naruto said out loud, emotionlessly analytical as usual, "But anything that is enough to be a serious threat to Itachi-sensei is well beyond my capabilities."

**I was merely warning you, not encouraging you to take action.**

"But yet, you haven't dissuaded me from doing anything."

**I have no reason to overly involve myself in your affairs, do I?**

'Not that I can think of…' Naruto responded sullenly. 'But if I can help Itachi-niisan in any way…Could you…' Naruto stopped himself. "Would you tell me where he is?"

**Outside of Konoha, however as you said what is a threat to him is beyond your current capacity. So I have a suggestion.**

'What is it?' Naruto questioned eagerly.

**Make a detour into the middle of Konoha. You are being hunted.** Kyuubi pointed out. **As prey, you can use your hunters' attention to your advantage.**

"You mean lure them to where Itachi is…and since I now have shinobi training, civilians won't be able to follow me, but ANBU and other high ranking shinobi will be able to." Naruto's hopes rose and his eyes widened in realization. "I'll be able to lure battle ready shinobi into helping Itachi-sensei. Even if I can't help, they will be able to. Thank you Kyuubi!"

Naruto wasted no time from then on. Ignoring the various scrolls and other identifiable objects, Naruto opted only to get battle gear. The only thing that Naruto grabbed that was outside of his normal training equipment (Itachi didn't believe in blunted or dull kunai and shuriken saying that it only served to hinder progress (no one willingly let deadly sharp kunai hit them no matter how tired)) was one of Itachi's body armors. 'It's a little too large for me right now, but somehow I think it will still come in handy,' Naruto thought hurriedly.

Pausing long enough to pray to…any and everything supernatural and natural, that Itachi was still alive and well, Naruto ran out the door and pushed chakra to his feet, launching himself into a tree. The hunt was on whether Konoha liked it or not.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As it turned out, Naruto practically had to run right up to the Hokage's tower before he was seen. Mostly because he kept instinctively hiding whenever someone got to close. Partially because they weren't looking for him on the roof tops.

Two chuunin were the ones who saw him, one started screaming his head off in an effort to bring help faster (Naruto had every intention of remember this man, since his ears were left ringing) the second charged him as soon as the shock of seeing him wore off. Naruto barely had time to leap back up to the roof tops again before three jounins landed where he leapt from. All of which were radiating killer intent, one looked up at him with pure rage in his eyes, the other two contained pure hatred.

Not even taking the time to be hurt by such blatant scorne, Naruto backpedaled and tilted his head back to avoid the kunai thrown by the chuunin who was still advancing on him. Naruto allowed himself to fall backwards into a roll, fully expecting a few shuriken or kunai to go whizzing by where his head formerly was. Naruto was not disappointed as he took off in the opposite direction to see about 5 kunai lodged in a wall further down, at about his head's height.

Naruto moved with all his grace and speed, using instincts to tell him when to dodge and memories of the back alleys and roads to lead him to his destination. Unfortunately, or very fortunately, ANBU were all over this. They were every where, like they were being born right out of the trees.

Naruto fled from building to building, almost every time he was confronted by an ANBU, or some who he would only assume were ANBU. More often then not basic cloaks and back face masks were appearing. Usually launching kunai and moving in for taijutsu, on occasion one would be far enough that he might do an elemental jutsu. These were few and far in between. Something Naruto was extremely thankful for.

Dodging shuriken and kunai, let alone the ones laced with poison or the ones with explosive notes, was hard enough when all Naruto could go on was his own instincts, that and Naruto couldn't see them, since he was running away from them, worse yet was that ANBU and jounin level shinobi were the ones throwing them. While most weren't as fast as Itachi's they were fast enough to scratch him, and numerous enough that he couldn't just out run them to get to his destination.

Almost ten minutes later saw four distinct groups tracking Naruto, each having its own share of ANBU, 'dark ANBU' and jounins. Naruto was only half way to where he wanted to be but he was headed in the right direction.

Naruto risked a glance back as he leapt from the last building in Konoha proper and into the forest within Konoha's walls. His pursuit numbered close to 60 shinobi, all somewhere at or above jounin level. Something that struck Naruto as extremely odd. 'Considering how easy it is for Itachi-niisan to best me in any way, I would have thought that these jounin and ANBU would have been able to catch me by now.'

**It works to your advantage that your hunters are not of level head right now. Do not waste their fury and frustration.**

'But what if they are just trying to chase me out again? Then they'll stop at Konoha's walls and Itachi-niisan won't get any help.'

**Ningen, you can easily feel the killer intent aimed solely at you, and I know you can feel the rage, and other negative emotions. In the current state of mind they will do little but focus on you. It should not be hard for you to do something to lure the majority of them beyond any place they stop.**

'Alright,' Naruto thought as he barely dodged another kunai, this one nicking his left shoulder, 'I'm almost there. About 3 more minutes until I get to the outer wall of Konoha. That and there are patrols in this area.'

Naruto barely had time to finish his last thought, because of a kunai with a lit explosive tag that came flying towards his face. It was far slower than the majority of kunai coming from his back, to Naruto it almost seemed to fly in slow motion, easily pushing extra chakra into his legs in time to leap to his right and out of the way.

Naruto saw a lean jounin with scars on his arms shunshin right to where the kunai was. In a heartbeat he had grabbed and thrown the kunai right back at Naruto and the jounin pulled out his sais. Not much of a problem as Itachi threw faster than this jounin. The problem came from Naruto being mid leap, and so close to the man. Naruto could only come up with a single way to get out of this in one piece.

Naruto twisted in mid air and held out one arm toward the incoming doom device. Using his wind manipulation to form an inverse funnel around his hand and forearm Naruto deflected the explosive kunai toward the ground behind him. Naruto landed a branch of a tree, and pushed as much chakra into his legs and out his feet as he could in a single jump, determined to put as much room between him and this jounin(just like the rest of them)., to his luck, the jounin as well as all of his pursuit hesitated for just a second. All of them were completely shocked that the _Kyuubi no Gaki_ just showed the ability to use nature manipulation. None of them made the connection that the only other person to use nature manipulation before turning ten (when Kakashi began using Nature manipulation) was Itachi, who started just before he turned eight.

Despite the brief pause, the pursuit of the Kyuubi no Gaki continued on, however the pause was all Naruto needed to make it to the wall, Naruto was almost at the top when screams of his escaping started to reach his ears. Naruto barely suppressed a smile as he finally flipped over the walk way at the top of the wall to the other side. Naruto wasted no time waiting to see if they would follow him, he watched the wall curiously while backpedaling. The spike in killer intent when he got past the wall was enough to tell him, that come hell or high water, they were weren't giving him up without a fight.

Naruto fully turned away from the wall and allowed himself to smile in the shadow of his hair, 'If it takes a fight to get them to forget me, then I think this will be the perfect way to get them to leave me alone.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi paused in thought as he felt the slightest flicker of killing intent ahead of them. 'Likely more of their pursuit's lackeys.' Itachi grimaced. They had found out several days ago who, or in their case, what was following them. A snake and a Venus flytrap. Yes, there were their flunkies, but they were only chump change compared to the other two. Itachi inwardly smiled, thinking, 'Even now Naruto-kun, I catch myself thinking like you. It would be just like you to relegate such nicknames to enemies.' Itachi's inward smile turned grim, 'Although I will say that if only one of their cronies gave us that much trouble then we are in for a world of hurt.

Hizashi was the least wounded out of everybody, since both Orochimaru and the other S-ranked criminal…who's name currently escaped Itachi's mind were slightly averse to letting a Hyuuga get too close. The brash one with the orange swirled mask was the one who they fought the most. Hizashi mostly stayed out of the fight more or less forcing a stalemate between the three. That left Kakashi and Guy to deal with the Orochimaru's flunky and him to deal with the annoying and brash…did he mention uncouth swirled masked guy. The guy was fast and skilled physically but seemed to lack the planning and level headedness of most jounin.

Unfortunately, Orochimaru and the last missing-nin decided that watching him wipe the forest floor with the cretin was no longer entertaining. Both decided then was the time to jump in. Hizashi leapt forward with Jyuken strikes at ready.

Stopping himself a short ways in front of the two approaching shinobi Hizashi cried out "You are within my field of Divination!" Taking the cue Itachi broke off his attack on the giant orange peel behind him, and started for their last ditch effort. Orochimaru smirked and laughed before launching himself right at Hizashi, much like they had hoped he would.

'This one is just an earth clone, he likely has traveled below, but because of that he can't see me, only feel my chakra,' Hizashi thought, with a vicious inward smirk. Unlike what both missing-nin expected Hizashi did not do **Hakke Rokujuuyonshou**, nor did he do **Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou.** Hizashi did **Hakkeshou: Kaiten**, and a vicious one at that. He pushed less chakra to his feet, causing a slightly slower rotation, but it dug into the earth a lot. Where he would normally go to his knees, the ground was even with his waste, and this was only mid spin.

The second reason it was so vicious was because Hizashi was prepared to defelect a very powerful elemental jutsu, the **Katon: Karyuu Endan** to be exact. Much like expected Itachi had launched the jutsu and it got caught up by Hizashi's **Kaiten**, dragging the fire dragon around tearing the ground to pieces and setting a lot of the underbrush and a few trees on fire.

'Mr. Venus' just completely avoided the fire by jumping back to his former position. It also forced Orochimaru out of the ground. His clothes were scorched and his hair singed, but insane smirk was on his face.

'Something that I fully intend to wipe off with this,' Itachi thought wickedly…He didn't like Orochimaru, not at all. Itachi pulled out five kunai and two windmill shurikens, and started to push a lot of chakra into them, he then laced them with various explosion notes, then used his sharingan to put a genjutsu to hid the notes on all of them.

Out of the corner of Itachi's eye, he saw 'orange peel' as he was now dubbed; leap at him poised to strike. Itachi jumped back and kicked 'orange peel' as hard as he could in the face, causing him to land short way in front of the other two. Itachi launched his shuriken, few of which were actually intended to hit. Itachi then did his now favorite jutsu, **Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**, then slapped two more explosive notes , Hikari's special notes, on his windmill shuriken, and attached wires. Next he launched them as hard as he could again using **Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin**, to make six more appear. 'Finally,' Itachi thought with a little bit of joy, 'Now comes the fun part,' Instead of doing the two hand seals Itachi required he did four so he could pack as much chakra into this next, and last jutsu as he dared.

Itachi finished the last seal and forced the **Ryuuka no Jutsu** on the two wires he had as fast as he could. It was bright. So much so that all his allies knew instinctively to get the hell away from it. Orochimaru and Kabuto knew this also being from Hi no Kuni. The former was assaulted by an army's supply of kunai, and the latter tried…in vain, to reach the former. 'Mr. Venus, figured it out by virtue of Orochimaru's smile dropping even though they were defecting or avoiding all the kunai. Orange peel laughed loudly and said, "It will take more than that to—UWAAA!!"

Kakashi and Guy were gone, it was their plan after all to make it so Itachi could make a large explosion that would draw Konoha's attention. Thus they got reinforcements without endangering Konoha civilians. However, Kakashi would dare say that Itachi went a little overboard. They both had fled almost halfway to Konoha's walls, Hizashi was following them a little ways behind…they weren't sure where the hell Itachi was, but he knew how to take care of himself.

Itachi, unbeknownst to them, almost smacked into Naruto, he literally came flying out of the trees, having shunshin-ed past Kakashi and the others, and ran much like his life depended on it. He wasn't scared of the explosion, but neither was he a fool. 'I do clearly remember telling them: "Go however far you think is safe, then triple that, then double that, and there is good chance you'll _still_ get injured." Well I hope that--!'

"Naruto what are you doing out here?!" Itachi demanded with a slight bit or worry apparent in his voice.

"Itachi-niisan!! I brought a lot of shinobi to help you!" Naruto said brightly, completely unaware of the meager seconds they had.

Itachi realized exactly what Naruto said, and likely how he managed to bring 'a lot of shinobi.' Itachi looked up and inwardly a part of him died, while another withered. His trust of Konoha shinobi was dead, completely and utterly. Looking up at the many ANBU and jounins, many of which he could recognize by name and face, that were staring down at Naruto with death in their eyes, and hatred pouring off of them. Itachi started to reach into his kunai pouch, to be shocked.

He only had ten kunai left, then that part of him that withered seemed to twist in agony. Especially when he felt…IT, the light from the **Ryuuka no Jutsu** was gone..

Boom.

More like the roar of dragons, low pitched but loud seeming enough to rip trees out of the ground alone. Itachi felt the sound wave pass them, and watched small stones and rocks bounce over his their heads. A few larger rocks that were buried, broke through the ground appeared to levitate, then Itachi noticed their new shadows. They were about reaching Konoha's wall, which was almost 200 meters away. '…Kuso…' Itachi inwardly cursed, 'Some _genius_ I am, I forgot that chakra is continually pushed through each explosion meaning that the notes would exponentially get larger.'

Itachi forced Naruto to the ground as the notes exploded. Not that it did them any good, as they were both thrown to the wall, anyway, most of the jounins and a few ANBU were launched off the wall, and into the protected forest, others who were jumping down to attack Naruto were slammed in to the wall like Itachi and Naruto.

Rocks and stones, the ones that didn't liquefy, were flying at Konoha's wall; burning piles of ash, that used to be trees, were flying everywhere. Liquid earth scorched the wall and burned through the wall like acid. Trenches were carved by the trees that were thrown by other trees or just the winds alone. Fire was spreading quickly through the underbrush, and most grass was gone.

Ground-zero, was non-existent, ground-negative 50 meters was still liquefied steaming. Ash was raining down, but enough was still so high that it looked like a stormy day right before the rain. Fires were rampant away from the new impact valley, everything within 200 meters of the doomed ground…better to be viewed as there was just nothing to burn in that area. What was left of the ground was white, either reduced to ash or covered in it. The only thing that seemed strange was the flaming snake skin.

"Kukuku…"

"Manda will be less than happy about this Orochimaru-sama."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sandaime was patiently waiting for the last round of the chuunin exam finals to start when the rumbling began. Then the storm force winds blew by taking everyone below a jounin off their feet. Sandaime looked northeast toward Konoha and Hi no Kuni.

"Perhaps it would be best if you were…" the Kazekage trailed off. His mouth left agape as a bright light shone from Konoha's direction, followed by a huge plume of smoke.

"I believe that I should return to Konoha soon," Sandaime said with no emotion what so ever.

"That would probably be for the best…"

Sandaime wasted no time nor, appearance leaving, his ANBU escort barely able to keep up with him. Normally at a shinobi pace the distance between Konoha and Suna took 3 days to travel. Sandaime was not a normal shinobi, he fully intended to be their yesterday. At the speed he was moving there was a good chance he would make it there only a day late from his target time. His ANBU were quickly reminded the difference in ability of a Hokage and ANBU…most of which were left wondering 'Why the hell does he need us again?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiriaya who was investaging Taki no Kuni and their new hidden village, felt the explosion long before he felt it. He knew it came from Konoha, just from the direction. "Kuso! I just left, my injuries aren't healed and I could have sworn I saw Tsunade and that cute apprentice…" Jiraiya left without another word, being only a day and half away, and already near the Hi no Kuni boarder he had no trouble headed toward Konoha. 'I swear if I get another ashamed glance at me when I get back to Konoha I'll kill them all myself…at least I quashed those rumors.'

* * *

Tsuchi no Kuni – Earth Country 

Kaminari no Kuni – Lighting Country

Hi no Kuni – Fire Country

**Hakke Rokujuuyonshou - Eight Divination Signs, Sixty-Four Palms of the Hand**

**Hakke Hyakunijuuhachishou - Eight Divination Signs, One-Hundred and Twenty-Eight Palms of the Hand**

**Hakkeshou: Kaiten - Hand of the Eight Divinations: Heavenly Spin**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan – Fire Style: Fire Dragon Blast**

**Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Exploding Kunai Shadow Clone Technique**

**Katon: Ryuuka no Jutsu - Fire Style: Dragon Fire Technique**

**(AN: **Well here it is done, the next chapter will be the conclusion to Itachi's mission, and more. Much more. The next chapter should be fun. Keep in mind that Itachi is 11 going on 12 years old, although he is a genius it doesn't mean he gets adult humor. He also doesn't automatically assume the same thing adults do when they hear, or see, certain things. Despite being a trained killer, Itachi is still somewhat naïve.

About Itachi's use of jutsu at the end, it has always been something that I wanted to do. Tell me you never thought of something like that happening, shuriken + Bakuretsu kage bunshin + **Soufuusha Sannotachi** + explosion notes. Yes I know it is overkill but Itachi, and most Uchihas just aren't satisfied unless it goes "Boom" or has burnt to a crisp. Itachi has that in spades. As to why Itachi doesn't like Orochimaru, he has been compared to Orochimaru his entire life, and scrupulously watched over because of it. Although no one told him that that was the reason, Itachi _is_ a genius so it was natural that he would figure it out. It isn't impossible for him to resent Orochimaru because he was always compared to him, especially since many shinobi treated him like he was ready to turn traitor any second, and others just viewed him as a freak like Orochimaru.

That and Orochimaru is trying to kill him, which usually puts a dampen on most positive relationships.

Jiraiya defeated his opponents mostly by KO, leaving them mostly in fighting condition, but manageable once they started to wake up. After he left for Taki no Kuni (the day after this happened) most of the villagers figured (correctly) that it was the Kyuubi no Gaki (Naruto) who made that false rumor. However, Konoha's reason really was just because Naruto was their scapegoat for anything that goes wrong, so they would have still been hunting him then anyway. As to why Naruto's ANBU guards left, you'll find out later…or maybe you won't I don't know if I'll tell you or not. Kukukuku….

I'll try to get the next chapter out soon, some time before the 20th, but don't hold me to that).


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Blah, blah blah, dam you kishimoto for owning what should be mine…but yet you do, and I don't own Naruto.

**Thundereaper** The story isn't intentionally being made dark, but for now, while Naruto is within Konoha, that is just the way his life is. Also remember that Itachi isn't allowed to see his clan even on missions, so he couldn't hang out with Sasuke even if he wanted to. Shisui and Fugaku were the exceptions because Itachi recommended Shisui for the jounin exams and Fugaku is the only one who knows how to take off the special helmet that cancels doujutsus. But Naruto and Sasuke will still get to know each other…in a way.

**Yo** Naruto's past isn't at all forgotten, nor does he feel safe around the villagers, if he did would he henge into Jiraiya in the first place. If anything Naruto has started to dehumanize them, into just being tools he can use to get at Jiraiya. Though Naruto doesn't like Jiraiya, mostly because Itachi seems particularly cold to him, he doesn't lump him into the same category as the villagers, as Itachi still sees fit to trust him around Naruto. Also it should be noted that Naruto didn't expect to get them to follow him willingly, instead he planned to be a moving target, so he could lure them into helping Itachi, he cares more about Itachi than he fears being attacked.

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

'Ow,' Naruto thought simply. Inwardly he was raging blaming whoever attacked Itachi-niisan for the explosion. Naruto was hurt, annoyed, and mad. Worse yet someone had tried to take Itachi-niisan away from him! 

Few jounin and ANBU were really awake after the blast. Those that were, were disorientated and left partially blind and deaf. Itachi, who was somewhat expecting the note, though not on that scale was far less phased. 'Hikari…' Itachi, if he had spoken out loud would be angrily sputtering and muttering expletives, less from the strength of the explosion and more from the indignity that she pushed those notes on to him like they were normal notes.

'I knew that they were more powerful than other notes, however…that…Hikari could probably retire from being a shinobi now, the pay to make a large stock of these notes exclusively for war-time usages will have her set for life…'

"OH MY GOD!! IT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL!! DID YOU SEE THAT HANA!!?" a girlish voice practically sang out…extremely loudly. Itachi listened for a moment and realized that while the person, who he had identified as Hikari, was yelling, it was the contrast to the deathly silence everything else had. Even the clump of falling stones and tree pieces was muted. Despite knowing that there was a fire raging away, and even trying to listen for it, Itachi heard nothing but silence after Hikari's voice faded away.

"Itachi-kun must be back!" Hikari said excitedly as she leapt down the wall, ignoring the various wounded shinobi both on the wall and forced into the wall. However she did notice the group of people trudging toward her away from the scene…or lack there off…the explosion. Hana and Hikari instantly tensed up until they recognized Hizashi as a Hyuuga. Looking to his left revealed an abhorrent looking green monster, with glisten, gleaming white fangs. The area above its eyes appeared almost like portals to another dimension. Hikari cringed a little and a part of her, the naïve part of her that thought basic fashion sense was common sense, was in its own private hell just looking at him..

Hana on the other hand looked read to hurl. Until she noticed a curious sight, a man with a sharingan with sliver hair was holding his right protectively.

Both Hikari and Hizashi noticed her gaze about the same time, and looked at Kakashi. The former with curiosity and the latter with skepticism.

Feeling the weight of their looks, and the out right staring of the first girl, Kakashi defended himself, "Last time I was around falling rocks I lost an eye. I figured it might be best to limit my chances of losing another. After all, I don't think I'll be getting another gift like this from anyone."

Detecting the subtle hint to leave him alone, Hizashi asked "Where is Itachi-san?"

"I don't know, I came when I saw the beautiful explosion. I know Itachi is still somewhere by though, I can feel him in my…uhm…" Hikari became _very_ self conscious at the end, though whether it was because she just gushed about how beautiful an explosion was, or because of what she said about Itachi…

"Actually I can also, he must be really close," Hana piped in hoping that Hizashi would just ignore exactly what Hikari meant. She got her wish.

Hizashi (who misinterpreted the special jounin's words), not wanting to delve into the private life of an 11 year old jounin, was perfectly read to ignore all that, and started to activate his Byakugen.

Guy however lacked the tact, or completely ignored tact in such situations, "OH THE POWER OF YOUTH!!! YOUR PASSIONATE YOUTH HAS LEAD TO SUCH A STRONG LOVE BETWEEN BOTH OF YOU AND ITACHI-SAN THAT YOU CAN FEEL HIM AT ALL TIMES!!!"

Hikari and Hana blushed, realizing that the man had correctly filled in the end of Hikari's sentence. Though the thought of now being lobed into the fan-girl category didn't sit well with either.

For the first time in nearly 20 years, Hizashi failed to successfully activate his Byakugen. Kakashi's sharingan eye started to hurt, so much that his vision was swam and he it felt like someone was driving a white hot pike into his skull. The pain passed after only a few seconds, leaving his vision extremely sharp and the predicting abilities far more advanced. Like the pain the abilities faded after a few seconds much like right as he first got his sharingan, from Obito. He figured it was a higher level then the three tomoe state that it was now permanently at, but he wasn't sure. What he was sure of was that a part of him died right then and there, it was gone. And in where that part died, there was fear, because as both the girls confirmed, Itachi was near.

Kakashi and Hizashi paled. They had incorrectly filled in the end of Hikari's sentence, as many men would have…using the same words, with a _slightly_ different meaning. Guy's words however…would produce little variation in their interpretation. It was mutually decided that finding how close Itachi was, would be a good idea. If he was too close they were liable to end up dead or worse, they feared. Kakashi particularly so, seeing as he made the comment that set Guy on his self righteous path of proclaiming Itachi's flaming YOUTH.

They were nervous, about Itachi for a good reason. As far as they knew it was Itachi's **Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu **that caused that explosion. Neither wanted one those kunai getting flung around anywhere near them, let alone once they both realized that rarely did anyone use **Kunai Kage Bushshin **to make just one: it was going to be another hail of kunai when this happened. With Hikari and Hana as the exceptions, no one outside the team knew that Itachi caused that explosion. What Hikari and Hana and everyone else outside the team didn't know was that Guy was rubbing Itachi's last nerve raw, like a salted wound attacked with a cheese grater to get the salt out. Well meaning but highly aggravating and painful.

'No!' Itachi thought to himself, while his face barely flickered into the barest semblance of a frown, and his eyes constricted. Even as Itachi got up out of the shadows of the wall, simple denial was echoing in his head. Due to Itachi's impressive self control, he stood up, holding Naruto, and walked forward as though nothing happened. 'That is the last straw!! Hikari _WILL_ be making me a few…_extra_ notes like that, because I do believe that I will be going on a _top-secret highly classified S-ranked assassination_ mission once Hokage-sama gets back to officially end this mission.' Itachi's mental rant was cut short as he looked down at Naruto's battered form. He was bloody, from various scratches and bruises from the debris. Most of which had healed already but his arms and legs looked slightly reddish.

Naruto's body wasn't moving much. His chest still rose and fell with each breath, but his limbs and other motor functions were completely gone, he couldn't even open his eyes. However he could feel them healing. Even to him this was extraordinarily quick. Within the darkness of his subconscious Naruto was focused purely on his anger and want to get whoever tried to kill Itachi-niisan.

While that might be somewhat normal, because he was in his subconscious, soon he became surrounded by his memories of all of Konoha's hatred, all the stares and horrible words. The beating, times he was dragged around, stabbed, thrown from buildings. Times when he was used as target practice for chuunins and jounin, or used to test the potency of explosion notes, and chased by dogs and shinobi alike all started playing in his mind's eye. Naruto almost drowned in all of it, barely held aloft from insanity by the single driving force of Itachi. Whoever tried to take away _HIS_ niisan would be sorry. His rage was boiling at this point, drawing in everything he could, once he woke up all hell was going to break loose if he had anything to say.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Kukuku…"

While none of the Konoha shinobi would have been happy to have an enraged Jinchuriki on the loose, almost all of them would have chosen a berserk Naruto aiming to destroy their enemies verses having a semi-injured but level headed Orochimaru approach them.

Sadly none of them got a choice. Itachi leapt back immediately landing almost exactly where he was forced against the wall and set Naruto down before pulling out his kunai and girding himself for a serious battle. There would be little to hold back at this point, their reinforcements were alerted and coming, or were waking up around them. Itachi's sharingan blazed into life again, having mastered it so young it was instinctual to turn it off and on, so much so that often times he could no longer tell if it was, the amount of chakra that his sharingan used had diminished to an amount comparable to **kawarimi****no jutsu**. Itachi stood firm for just a moment until he noticed the barest hint of motion.

Itachi's sharingan dispelled the genjutsu angrily, disrupting it before it even started to reach his comrades. Usually Itachi would want to use his clan's taijutsu style, but this was a special case, particularly since his clan's style was designed to frustrate the enemy into using their ninjutsu so they could copy them. Itachi had no desire to learn Orochimaru's jutsu, anything that Orochimaru used he was liable to copy anyway but it wouldn't matter much anyway. Itachi's face showed none of the inner rage or turmoil, showing a cold mask of indifference.

Itachi blurred out of sight seeming to disappear into the air, just as Hizashi and Kakashi started going into action. The former charged right behind Itachi and the latter started preparing some a Katon jutsu (not really wanting to see a katon jutsu right at the moment.) but the thought was overruled by their brief meeting earlier when they agreed to use fire and wind jutsu for the most part. They would only use lightning as necessary, since Orochimaru was known to use doton jutsu.

Guy moved in toward Orochimaru in a feign, then doubled back and launched himself at Orochimaru's silver haired ally. 'I've been charged with taking this one out quickly. I have no time to waste" Guy thought urgently. Silently he opened his first gate, and launched a flurry of punches and kicks to test the defense of this unknown factor.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Though you should be made aware of the state that you are in, little can be done to change that as you are now. Your rage is understandable, and as I have said before I will watch and see what you become. **The Kyuubi mirthlessly smiled and humorously said, **At this rate you will become a tyrant, intolerant just the way those that you hate treat you, rigorous just like you training thus far. I wonder what else you will learn. Regardless, what you can manage to take you may have, few have the mental fortitude to do what you are. If force is what you choose now then it is likely that you will wield mercilessly. All power comes at a price though, whether acceptable or not, permanent or temporary. I will impart this bit of wisdom that I was rarely told, but had to relearn too many times: If you only believe in your past then the future will be no different. Some part of me would like you to remember these words well, even if you can hear nothing, they are important.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hizashi and Orochimaru were locked in three on one combat for the most part. Occasionally an ANBU would survive more than a few rounds with Orochimaru but not many. Hizashi had managed to keep all but two of the ANBU from actually being killed, though for it he had expended a third of his chakra on the largest Kaiten he had done to date. They would be hurt in the morn…whenever they woke up, but they didn't die of fatal snake bites. Kakashi was providing jutsu after jutsu to counter most everything Orochimaru was able to launch at him. Orochimaru's reliance on doton jutsu, or his overconfidence with them was staggering. However Orochimaru was fairing far worse for their exchanges.

Hizashi was only able to get 1 out of 20 Jyuken to do anything, it was one more sealed tenketsu and slightly slower Orochimaru was moving. Also despite appearances Orochimaru was significantly hurt by Itachi's…new super jutsu. That and he was sure Orochimaru was paranoid now, it wasn't the ANBU that were the cause.

Itachi had a firm grasp on wind manipulation, not that he actually told Naruto. With it he was doing several things, using some of the more advanced combination strikes of the **Taka Sutoraiku**, namely **Sensui Taka: Ningennodaraku **on the way down and then **Joushou Taka: ****Shouten **on the way back up. With Itachi's sharingan plus his natural speed, Itachi was close to Orochimaru's speed with is opening strike. Manipulating wind had many good points here, first he could cut the air in front of him, creating a vacuum around himself, making him perfectly silent, and second once he actually landed the force of the wind was enough to open up small cuts on Orochimaru even if he successfully blocked, plus all of Kakashi's katon jutsu were augmented briefly

Itachi's** Shouten **was lightning fast often times imbued with raiton chakra, which had proved enough do completely eliminate all of Orochimaru's Doro Bunshin. They were lost so quickly that unless he was Kawarimi-ing with one, he didn't bother to make them.

Having electricity channeled though the Kusanagi was getting old quick, even if it was only a third of what he would normally be feeling. Orochimaru started to move back, acutely aware that Itachi had the disturbing habit of attacking the moment that he seemed to give up ground at all. 'I regret telling Zetsu and his weakling to return, Itachi-kun is far more powerful than they suggested. Being able to turn these weaklings into a serious threat to me is no mean feat.' Feeling the slight shift in the air Orochimaru raised his Kusanagi and forced his charka into the blade.

Unlike the previous times Orochimaru was caught completely off guard, Itachi didn't come straight down on top of Orochimaru. Instead he flew down and his trajectory arched, allowing Itachi to come flying at Orochimaru like he was running along the ground. Orochimaru threw himself into a tree to the side, only barely able to deflect Itachi's new strike, he still ended up with a shallow stab and his arm was numb from blocking a kick, in the same place that his tenketsu was closed at. Grimacing Orochimaru started to push off the tree until he was forced back by an invisible blender. Slightly gulping to himself, Orochimaru pushed his senses out, less to find Itachi, and more to locate the inevitable Katon jutsu that Sharingan Kakashi was about exhale.

It never came, but what did was an ugly green…misshapen monstrosity. Temporarily blinded by a sudden light the thing emitted from its mouth, Orochimaru scowled as he felt two high class jutsu come blasting at him.

Blocking a nerve-numbing blow with his now useless arm, Orochimaru was forced into Itachi's razor-wind wake. He used chakra to harden his skin against the constant cutting, successfully imbuing earth chakra to nullify the wind, and lessen the effects of the monstrous blows the lime amoeba.

Guy and Orochimaru could both feel the encroaching jutsu, Guy could feel its heat and knew what Itachi had planned. He sent it directly through the 'wind tunnel,' as he called it, so that it consumed the wind chakra, also it would prompt Orochimaru to use his doton manipulation to block the attack. Guy leapt at Orochimaru and did a forward flip ending in a heel kick. Firmly rooting Orochimaru to the spot. Pushing off Orochimaru's guard and away from the imminent clash, Guy twisted in air and pushed off from a tree to behind Orochimaru.

Orochimaru's doton-afflicted skin deflected most of the katon jutsu's wrath, much like Itachi had expected. Orochimaru was moving notably slower after the constant attacks that they had waylaid him with, in fact slow enough that Hizashi and Guy were able to catch him in a pincer attack.

Hizashi started first almost getting Orochimaru to lose balance trying to avoid the Jyuken strikes. Orochimaru's left arm was extremely sluggish during dodges and wasn't being used even as a balance. Orochimaru's years of fights were all that alerted him that Guy started his attacks. Dodging the first strike was well and good, seeing as it came from his back, but Guy then lowered himself for a sweeping kick, just as Hizashi side stepped to his left and started a lunge.

Battle honed instincts yelled at him that he was being set up, his inborn survival instincts screamed at him to get away from them. Just as Orochimaru leapt up into the air to his right he saw Sharingan Kakashi blur out of the burning bushes glowing blue. 'That second high powered jutsu, and a lightning jutsu…well planned, perfectly executed. I'm actually rather well trapped.' Orochimaru thought dryly. Orochimaru released his earth skin, knowing it would only slow him down, and would offer next to no protection from _this_ jutsu.

**"****Raikiri**!!" Kakashi yelled as he launched at the falling Orochimaru. His eyes widened at the last moment, yet still too late to stop it.

Orochimaru smirked, as he saw the blood splatter, and watched Kakashi deflected away to Orochimaru's right because of the body. Not one to miss such a chance when they now stood a fair chance of ending his ambition, Orochimaru reversed his grip on the Kusanagi and stabbed at Kakashi as he fell past him. Nicking Kakashi on his right shoulder, and poisoning him in the process, Orochimaru smirked, knowing the tide of the battle was soon to change. 'No matter the leader…even a Kage, would be hard pressed to make an effective formation using unreliable reinforcements. ANBU have always been unbelievably pitiful.' "Kukuku, so what will you do now? He will die in a short time."

"Impossible, I killed you!" Guy raged.

"Sorry, but unfortunately, my neck and nerves heal far to fast for something so simple to kill me," Kabuto replied with a cocky smirk. The image was ruined, or perhaps enhanced, because just to the right of Kabuto's heart going right through his shoulder was a massive hole, from where Kakashi's **Raikiri** had ripped him apart. It was rapidly healing, so much that it only took about five seconds for it to completely close up. Never once did Kabuto wince in pain from what they could see(not that they saw the indescribable pain that was plastered all over Kabuto's face while Kakashi was actually touching him, the numb sensation was a blessing to Kabuto).

Itachi paused for a moment until he suddenly felt a small chakra spike from the ground, a **Doro Bunshin** emerged from between the remaining members of Itachi's team, causing them to scatter. 'Damn, we are down Kakashi, and must finish this soon to save his life. We are no longer on the offensive and have lost the element of surprise and all of our momentum. Orochimaru has seen some of the best we have right now, and is still there smirking like it was nothing!' Itachi fumed.

Itachi's sharingan was all that saved him from his would-be death. The real Orochimaru had leapt in front of him just as his clone had finished its hand seals. It whispered, "**Kusa Yaiba Kai: Dokubutsu Houshi!" **making sure not to let its targets hear it.

Itachi blocked the Kusanagi with his now nicked kunai, and held Orochimaru for a brief second, before Orochimaru landed a kick to his gut forcing the air out his lungs, Orochimaru jumped away from Itachi just as Guy came to aid him. Both leap up into the trees and waited for Orochimaru to make his next move. Not long after the grass receded to its normal length, Orochimaru knelt down and pressed his hand to the ground silently with a smirk.

Both moved higher into the trees as suddenly all the grass in the forest, including the burning grass, grew to nearly triple the height first attack. All except in a few spots, particularly one held Hizashi, and the other two held ANBU who had, by virtue of using the** Kaiten like Hizashi, **identified themselves as Hyuuga. Unfortunately all three fell down moments later. Guy and Itachi started to feel and extreme vertigo.

"Kukukuku, don't worry the poison from the grass blades isn't the same as my Kusanagi's. You'll live, thought you might not want to. Kukukukuku!"

Orochimaru's gloating was cut short for several reasons. First a lot of Hyuuga were on the wall, second, Orochimaru could see more that a few Uchiha running down the wall. Third, Yondaime's overgrown tadpole was visible, small, and far in the distance, but it wouldn't be 20 minutes before it and that fool Jiraiya showed up. Lastly and by far the most importantly, most urgently, and by far the largest threat, was he could feel his former sensei approaching, MUCH faster than he had ever felt him move before.

The speed wasn't too much of a concern for Orochimaru, however what was the concern was that he could FEEL the Hokage's chakra, and it was further than Jiraiya appeared, and likely would be here in less than 10 minuets. The amount that was pouring off him was staggering, and while normally he would expect the Hokage to be exhausted after such a sprint…Something told him that staying to find out in his current condition wasn't the wisest decision.

Orochimaru, much like the Konoha shinobi he attacked, was given a rock, only to find himself in a hard place with no choice. If he could have, he would have settled for choosing between fighting the mobs of angry Uchiha and Hyuuga, Jiraiya, and Sandaime. In truth he would have chosen to fight through all three _if_ he had a choice.

Orochimaru blinked, Kabuto also blinked. Where there were hordes of rushing Uchiha and Hyuuga was now a semi-circle with them all facing away from them. Unlike before where they felt resolve and anger, FEAR was everywhere, then just as suddenly as the fear was present, it was gone, killed, by the shear oppressive feel of inescapable death. Barely a second later the semi-circle was abandoned and they got a good eye full of what caused such uniform reaction.

Blood red eyes, eyes visibly glowing in daylight, burning red hair completely on end, a wicked smile/frown all its teeth looked canine, whiskers marks that looked like gouges in its face. Long black claws tinted with the slightest bit of red. A blackness engulfed the arms and legs of it, a boy? It looked like an out of control monster. The problem with that, was while it was out of control it was focused. Directly on Orochimaru.

'I knew I would regret sending Zetsu away…but we have found the Kyuubi's vessel capturing it now would be-"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

Orochimaru had dodged by a good clear meter, but his left arm…the poor thing…was scorched black, and his finger tips were fell to the ground as ash. NOW, like never before in his life, was Orochimaru paranoid, he wasn't sure exactly what he dodged, as he felt no chakra and saw nothing move at him, yet he was dam sure that if his instincts hadn't forced him away he would have had a free cremation. However Orochimaru noticed, that one of the boys arms was no longer coated black, though he still had claws.

Suddenly, the boy was no longer in his spot but was where Orochimaru barely dodged the attack. Still being close enough to see into his new opponent's eyes, he could see that the boy's eyes were blank like he was in a trance. Orochimaru barely had time to ponder it as even without moving a gray blur seemed to emit from the boy. Kawarimi-ing with the last of his Doro Bunshins, Orochimaru watched it fall into dust. Deciding to test how much the Konoha fools had pissed the boy off Orochimaru leapt back toward Konoha, hoping to lure him into attacking Konoha shinobi.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kabuto, for all of his skill, both as a shinobi and as a medic-nin, was finding himself out matched. Perhaps it was that the Uchiha and Hyuuga really were inherently superior to regular shinobi. Or it might have been that they had seven people attacking him constantly. Unlike the ANBU who's abilities could vastly be different, the Uchiha and Hyuuga jounins were all about a uniform skill level, that was rather unfortunate for Kabuto.

'_thanks Orochimaru-sama_,' Kabuto thought sarcastically. 'You go and play with the Jinchuriki and leave me to….' Kabuto paused in mid thought when he saw the doro bunshin perish. The bunshin dissipated like it was dust blown through a light beam, knowing the durability of a doro bunshin Kabuto quickly changed his stance on the issue, 'Oh…actually I rather like this whole mass of jounins now. Thank you Konoha shinobi because I don't use bunshins, and I don't think I can heal from that–!!'

Narrowly dodging a flaming sword strike Kabuto once more focused on defeating his now-constant stream of opponents, with a slightly _chipper_ air to it.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Zetsu-sama, if Orochimaru-san gets eaten by the Kyuubi may I take his spot in Akatsuki?"

"No, his is providing too much for us to allow him die at this junction, we must aid him."

"So will we try to capture the Bijuu now?"

"No, keeping the Jinchuriki alive for the years necessary would be problematic, not to mention that we still have three main concerns. Until then retrieving them will be pointless, that is why we are going out looking for our information."

"Last time, you said that there were five main problems Zetsu-sama!" Tobi responded frustrated.

"We have found the jinchuriki containing the Kyuubi, and summoning the king of hell statue has been successful.

"Then why are we waiting Zetsu-sama?"

"The king of hell statue must wait for the gates of hell to completely open. To do that we can either open it slowly or we can sacrifice some one-"

"Uhhhh…."

"-and open it immediately." Zetsu finished plainly as if he weren't interrupted.

"I can guess what Hidan-san's vote was…"

"Actually, he said it was best to wait, though I would assume that is because he wishes to sacrifice strong shinobi to his God, and plans to use the traveling and searching as a way to encounter these strong shinobi."

"Oh."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orochimaru had realized something uncomfortable during his battle with the jinchuriki. Unlike most others, this one was not emitting much chakra, no more than a normal ningen, though it was emitting jounin level chakra. With the amount of Bijuu's chakra it totaled something near Kage-level but it was not getting used at all.

Yet the jinchuriki was certainly using some form of energy, as was evident by the last black covered limb, something that he couldn't detect. Putting his injuries aside, learning of this new type of energy that could apparently do jutsus at will with, was well worth attacking Itachi's team.

Now being fairly sure of the red head's strange ability, Orochimaru's paranoia was vastly diminished. While he was no longer paranoid, he was getting increasingly nervous, Itachi had foiled his plan to capture them quietly, both by fleeing their skirmishes for days, and finally by using that 'super bomb jutsu.' Orochimaru had summoned his **Rashoumon** and even used Manda as a living shield, and he and Kabuto were still significantly damaged.

Slowly the black energy that coated the jinchuriki's leg seemed to evaporate. Orochimaru inwardly celebrated now that the instant death part of fighting the jinchuriki was over. The oppressive aura subsided, only to be replaced by exhaustion. Orochimaru laughed out loud, confidently, knowing that he had a real reason to capture this jinchuriki…experimenting on him to find how he could use such energy would be the best way. Furthermore, the Kyuubi was legendary for its healing, which no doubt affected his host, and then he had Kabuto, if all else failed.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I will not stop…I cannot…' Naruto's thoughts were a jumble of memories and thoughts. Scenes from dreams, and his waking hours alike flew by him. The feeling of palpable hatred from the villagers, the cold stares. the first time Sandaime smiled at him. ULTAMATE THUG-SAN. His first home, when Sandaime gave it to him. When Itachi said he knew of the Kyuubi. Looking at his ruined apartment, no longer his home, its walls bloody and burned. His first hug. The Kusa-nin. Kyuubi. When Itachi called him his otouto. 'Itachi-sensei-niisan…niisan…'

'Niisan.' The patterns shifted, as his mind was able to focus slightly more, changing from random to Itachi. The first time he saw niisan. Pulling him through the alleys. Holding his hand. ANBU. Sandaime. Kyuubi. Fire. Wind. Pale faced man. Explosion. Lonely.

'No! Niisan!' Naruto's mind became frantic, memories of loneliness, and depression began to blur together, far too fast for his mind's eye to see. He could feel them in his heart, the memories were forever attached to the emotions. Even if he couldn't understand any of what his mind's eye saw, his heart knew it all. The pain of loneliness and rejection and hatred, far worse than the first time, as he had now tasted love, acceptance and a family, revisited him. 'NIISAN!!'

The Kyuubi watched impassively, determined to let him make his decision, just as it had made its own in its own history.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Orochimaru was still gloating over his victory over the jinchurikik as he and Kabuto started to dispatch the Uchiha and Hyuuga. A brief bit of healing was all Orochimaru needed to get his corpse-like arm to working again, though not nearly at its maximum. It was slow going, but at this rate they would be able to take the rest out with enough time to escape from the Hokage. Provided that they had little to no pursuit, which was why they were clearing out the remaining Konoha shinobi, they would be able to make a clean get away, as long as they avoided attacking the medic-nin who were busy removing poison and healing those who they could. As long as they gave the Hokage a reason to remain here, their escape would work almost flawlessly.

Unlike the first time when all the Konoha shinobi inadvertently warned him of the jinchuriki, Orochimaru felt it also. Also unlike the first time it wasn't an aura, or an atmosphere of death. Orochimaru's heart-rate rapidly increased, and all the muscles in his chest started clenching. To a lesser extent Kabuto and the Konoha shinobi felt the same happen to them, but none felt it like Orochimaru. His arm went numb again, then just stopped responding. His right arm was little better, but it mattered little as the Konoha shinobi seemed in a similar state to him.

Orochimaru heard a loud curse, aimed at the 'spineless younger generation' of Konoha shinobi. Orochimaru would have found it unrivaled in its hilarity, if he wasn't in the worst type of mortal danger. Feeling safer with his back to the Konoha shinobi than to their jinchuriki, Orochimaru swiftly turned. And saw into the same burning red eyes as before. But they were different this time.

They were aware, their focus unparalleled, slit with rage and indignity. The voice that came out was far different than he expected from the boy, let alone what he actually said.

'**YOU WILL NOT KILL MY NIISAN,**' a booming, rumbling voice commanded calmly. It was filled to the brim with determination, and conviction yet it had no malice or urgency. No fatigue or any kind of indicator as to what the speaker was thinking or planning. While far from monotone, there was too little inflection in the voice to signify anything other than exactly what was said.

It sent a chill of excitement down Orochimaru's spine. 'Fighting emotional opponents is fun for a short time, because all of their emotions came through and in every single moment they show that they are my prey. Sadly few of them are anything worth noting, none can ever seem to resist baiting and are generally lesser opponents. Yet the cold and calculating are far too fragile, their minds, won't grow except in a single way, aside from the first fight there is no incentive to let them live to become stronger. They will discover nothing new, and only follow their own path, even if it was already tread.' Orochimaru licked his lips in anticipation, forgetting his wounds and feeling the love of battle he last felt as a Konoha jounin, when he slew a combined assault of Kusa, Iwa and missing nin. Few could say they met such a force head on. Less could say they thrived off of the challenge, even if they were inferior shinobi, combined they were the best battle of his life. However reaping the spoils, the dead shinobi's bodies, and learning most all of their jutsu made it far more lucrative.

Jinchuriki were known to be ruled by their emotions, often violent and uncontrollable, much like what Suna's jinchuriki was turning out to be. This one seemed far from it. It promised to be a good fight, after all one only does their absolute best when they have the absolute smallest chance of victory, and right now things weren't looking too good for him.

The jinchuriki's chakra burst forward like a broken dam, in the same split second that he moved. Unlike before, where combined the two distinct chakra's was at kage level, everything was dwarfed by the spike of Bijuu's chakra. The ground around it was gone, much like the trees and everything else around it, and all Orochimaru saw was the eyes of a predator.

Orochimaru leapt forward and brought the Kusanagi around to block the incoming claws. He instantly regretted it as the heat from just touching the claw tips for a second left the Kusanagi red and hissing, as the poison that permeated the blade was forcibly burned off. Deciding to take a different approach Orochimaru put distance between him and the Jinchuriki.

Or he tried, as the Jinchuriki swung its arm out in an arc and a trail of white fire followed. So potent that it must have burned off the air, because it created a vacuum strong enough to completely cancel Orochimaru's jump. Orochimaru was not thrilled, and he almost dead panned as the Jinchuriki pulled back in an almost comical attempt at a punch with his other hand.

_Almost_ comical, because now a red barrier/aura in the shape of a fox was now completely incasing it and amplifying the size of its arm. The jinchuriki's first blurred forward as Orochimaru did a single hand seal and forced most of his remaining chakra, which he pushed to become earth elemental, into his stomach and throat. Orochimaru sucked in his gut and leaned his head forward as he jumped back so that the punch harmlessly missed his stomach, by a millimeter. Orochimaru spewed out the affects of his jutsu almost instantly forming a massive **Doryuu Heki** twice his height and covering 180 degrees around him. Knowing that even that would not stand a slight chance of stopping that aura, Orochimaru jumped back again, just as the said aura incinerated the rock instantly.

'Kukuku…there is no way for me to win right now, I have a slight chance of defeating this jinchuriki in my current state, however what is left of me will not be nearly enough to escape from those arrogant Hyuuga and Uchihas. Worse yet, I can't defeat this jinchuriki in time to get away from Sarutobi-_sensei_, but…that fool the Yondaime sealed the Kyuubi, meaning that the **Goguoufuuin** should be able to completely disrupt the seal and force the bijuu's powers into dormancy.' Orochimaru released the Kusanagi causing it to poof into smoke, and grabbed one of Kabuto's special soldier pills from the folds of his clothes. It would give him enough chakra to last for hours of fighting, and replenish all blood lost in seconds. 'The problem was that the **Goguoufuuin** didn't completely seal the bijuu's chakra instantly, it won't take a second for one of those aura-claws to eviscerate or incinerate him, which ever happened first. No clone would be able to successfully touch the burning mass that surrounded the jinchuriki's body without destructing.'

Orochimaru swallowed the pill as he rolled away from the Kyuubi container, having learned that jumping was futile. 'Perfect,' Orochimaru thought as his smirk widened and his eyes shined in delight. Feeling the surge of energy refill his beaten and battered body Orochimaru created six doro bunshins, and condensing the little moisture left in the air he made a lone mizu bunshin, then Kawarimied with the unlucky Doro bunshin. At the same time the mizu bunshin started and finished the seals for the **Goguoufuuin**.

Kabuto sped toward Orochimaru and noticed the effects of his special pill with dismay. Somebody was going to be an insomniac for the next week, and somebody was going to feel like their body was falling apart, and somebody's life span just had about 2 years of their life cut off. Not that the last one would faze Orochimaru, who planned to switch to a new body in about 2 years anyway.

Not bothering to heal his wounds Kabuto reserved what was left of his chakra for running, he didn't even waste his breath on his customary greeting to let Orochimaru know he was there.

The plan was a disaster, but despite that, and knowing what kind of horrible repercussions would come with the pill (2 weeks of near-fatal pain was going to result from taking the pill in his crippled state) Orochimaru felt his almost childish optimism return as they escaped. Beyond satisfied, Orochimaru was happy, and smiling his happy smile, which co-incidentally looked the _exact_ same as his homicidal/insanity smile. He had found a future test subject, and a reason to become far stronger. Learning all the jutsu was wonderful, and it was his all encompassing ambition, but to find a rival; or someone who he could force into a rivalry was something he had been lacking.

It was a new experience, and it left him with the feeling of when he was going to destroy Iwa's pre-invasion attack force. Anticipation was not something Orochimaru was used to feeling, but it was welcome, because he only felt it when he was truly in mortal danger. Danger that no matter how many bodies he could possess he couldn't escape: while he could avoid dying forever via changing bodies, he could still be killed. 'This feeling, is what I lived for. It is what I searched for!' Orochimaru thought triumphantly. A brief moment of reflection entered his mind, 'Sarutobi-sensei, is this the feeling you said would lead Konoha to its destruction, the longing for a way to feel the truest worth of my life? I will show you with my village exactly what, this feeling can accomplish! Kukukuku! I will let you see with your own eyes how high this feeling will drive a village, and how easily those that know this and feel it can crush those who are sheltered. As I do to Konoha, so will I do to you _Sensei_!'

'If just letting the jinchuriki live gives this feeling, what will I get when I fight him in all my strength after it has recovered?! The feel of being alive!' Orochimaru reveled to himself, 'Will be how it feels to know all the jutsu in the world? Or when I'm killing the last few who stand between me and the final jutsu that I will have searched for?! Konoha I must thank you, for now I know what my supreme jutsu was lacking, and with this I will finish it. I promise though, when I destroy you all…you will be the first to see how powerful this sensation is!'

"Kukukuku!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi woke up groggily his entire body screaming its protests. Waking up face down in the dirt, with someone lightly touching his back was not Itachi's ideal way of starting off the day.

Quickly recalling the events that were the most recent, Itachi lifted his head up just enough to survey his situation. Ignoring the happy gasp from the medic-nin Itachi quickly realized that he wasn't starting a day at all. In fact judging from the sun and the piles of injured and scattered dead, billowing smoke from the crater, and dull roar of the fire, Itachi was quiet sure that it had only been a few minutes.

Only a second later was Itachi on his feet, shakily. Watching his otouto face down an S-ranked criminal was heart wrenching, more so since he couldn't protect Naruto how he should be able to. Not that any of this showed on his face. Only the slightest wrinkle in his brow would signal that he felt any emotion at watching the game of cat and mouse-bunshin. Most Uchiha had a similar look on their face, upset that Orochimaru hadn't used any jutsu worth their copying it. Itachi knew better, as the seal fires were burning on Orochimaru's clone's fingertips. Something was nagging him that this would not end well, so as a natural reaction Itachi popped a soldier pill and a blood pill and prepared to jump in, while copying one of the Orochimaru's clones jutsu.

However something seriously trouble Itachi about the situation, not that he could say it was any one thing. Until he remembered, that he say Jiraiya do something that looked similar to check Naruto's seal.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto took a single swipe at the 'not-as-pale'-pale imitation and barely any dirt was left. While the scent was vaguely similar to the snake-man, it was far too earthy and not reptilian enough to fool him. His instincts told him to dodge from one of the imposters, specifically the one that smelt of water. However it was not to be as he moved away toward the direction that the real snake-man left for the one of the earth-snakes changed with the water snake.

Almost instantly the water-snake jumped toward him, Naruto's aura pushed him to the away from him until all the earth-snakes gained a similar aura of danger, far less but still there. Feeling trapped in a corner, Naruto instinctively lashed out taking out two earth-snakes in a single swipe, but something in the aura changed. And the arm would not reform, worse yet the rest had launched a kamikaze attack. Each amplifying whatever the first two did to him, until only the water-snake remained. But even it was charging him, and his aura wouldn't react to him now, yet it was still keeping him suspended in the burning air.

The last snake struck directly at his stomach, and it HURT. Like nothing else, he had ever felt. But unlike what he expected the pain was not on his stomach, it was in his head.

**It appears that I will be forced to attend this regardless of my desires contrary. However a follower of her is an enemy of mine, so I believe that our goals for the moment will coincide.**

Naruto's world went black, and he awoke to find himself in the same place that Kyuubi called him from the first day he could understand the Kyuubi's words. Even as he was there he could feel knowledge coming to him, it felt like he was remembering things, things that he was learning for the first time. 'So there are other ways…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a certain feeling of abject horror that swept over everyone present, fleeing and inbound to Naruto's location. It was the same feeling that was told of in legends of when Kyuubi entered ningenkai. It was all encompassing, all forms of hatred, jealousy, envy, anger, rage , desire, complacency, placidness, joy, pride, shame, and love. Yet the feeling, which was felt the world over, touched no one, as it was only felt, like the knowledge that someone was all of these, but yet it didn't affect anyone. Aloofness, and apathy, compassion and caring.

Few people actually knew what this was a sign of, fewer still believed that it actually was what the legends foretold. However the all the members of Akatasuki knew the feeling very well, as well as the legends associated with it. Konoha shinobi didn't need to know the legends to know what it signified, they only knew of the connection between this important event and what was likely to come. Konoha shinobi who were able to see it as it happen instinctively knew what Orochimaru had done. He had freed the Kyuubi.

For the first time in years Kyuubi opened eyes of its own willing, usually having them already open and not even having enough time to blink while using its host's body.

In a voice similar to Naruto's, yet much more ancient, and…having an unidentifiable quality that seemed to force one to believe everything it said. "**While I shall still stand by my decision, I don't see fit let this opportunity to leave without doing something about it.**"

Naruto's chakra seemed to go dormant as only the Kyuubi's chakra could be felt. Unlike when Naruto was in control the feel of the bijuu's chakra was not large, it was infinite. The red aura that surrounded Naruto's body before was back, with a vengeance. More than three times as large, but instead of being a transparent red, it was almost completely an opaque blood red. Even the aura was floating off the ground, and Naruto within the aura.

The aura didn't merely outline Naruto's body anymore, it took vaguely animal like shape. Within seconds the red gave way to a faded blonde-red color, and darkened. The chakra seemed to gain a hair-like texture, and started to shine, becoming fur. The chakra around the fox's head similarly changed, first darkening then receding finally forming the eyes. From there the snout pushed forward and split becoming jagged and sharp. It gained a bright white luster, as the chakra resolved itself into teeth. At the same time the four long legs reached to the ground and formed wicked claws. Finally four tails broke away from the back of the chakra/fur, all at once it solidified leaving a fully formed fox, more the five times taller than any man.

Everyone recognized exactly what was standing before them, and few if any didn't feel any fear.

With not another second wasted the Kyuubi took off in pursuit of the Snake follower. Itachi didn't hesitate to follow, but everyone else did. No one wanted to cause the Kyuubi to return to Konoha with its wrath again. If it was going after Orochimaru then so be it, Konoha had had enough of fighting demon kitsune.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Running at full sprint the Kyuubi said, "**I was correct in recognizing that scent…A follower of Yamata no Orochi…and to wield a Kusanagi is no small feat knowing what horrors await anyone who desires it. Such a being will only prove a hindrance later.**" Despite the sizeable head start that Orochimaru and Kabuto had on Kyuubi, it wouldn't be long until it caught them. '**It has been too long since I was able to run. Even if only with four tails, it is still welcome. To hunt once more, is something I have not had the luxury or need to do for far too long.' **

Kyuubi noticed another clone, yet this one was different, it didn't have a snake's scent at all, smelling of grass and nectar. Kyuubi's eye's narrowed, and it sent out a wave of chakra destroying the area and the clone in a fiery ball. '**Something is amiss, my chakra does not feel correct anymore. It must have been a trap seal hidden within that clone, however it seems that Orochi's follower was not aware of them, so it would appear that Orochi's follower still has help that did not completely leave.'**

Kyuubi couldn't break stride until it was too late. Vines of all sizes and colors broke out of the ground around it, but instead of attacking it, the latched on to each other, and began to pulse with the Kyuubi's power. A confident and smooth voice spoke up, "It will do you no good to struggle, this binding seal works off of you chakra, which is far too potent for your own good. The more you struggle the more the seal holds you. The only way to escape is to run out of chakra." Kyuubi sent out a wave of its akushin toward the voice, intent to destroy it. Kyuubi heard a poof, as the clone dispelled before it was destroyed, and felt its akushin return.

'**There is no point to using my akushin to break the seal…my akushin's potency is not enough to cancel out all of my chakra. Also the drain will soon be too much for my host's body to withstand, so it appears that I must wait.' **Kyuubi sent out its akushin to follow Orochimaru, but lost him after a few moments, having escaped far beyond its akushin's range.

"**Such is the downfall of being tied to the physical plane." ** Kyuubi noticed a lone human approach follow him, '**Since my quarry is no longer attainable I shall retire for now. However knowing of Orochi's influence within Ningenkai, is important, so I suppose I can find this a favorable tiding.'** With that Kyuubi released the solidified form it had made and only appeared as an aura surrounding Naruto.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A million types of jumbled thoughts were flying through Itachi's head as he sped after the Kyuubi. Least of all was that it actually was the Kyuubi he was following. The only coherent thing that Itachi could focus on was that Naruto was in grave danger. Some small part of him was warning him of dire consequences for this, and Itachi didn't ignore the voice, however even the voice made no mention of who the consequences would be dire for, however he was going to be sure as hell that it wouldn't be for Naruto.

* * *

Jinchuriki – Power of Human sacrifice (Demon Containers)  
Bijuu – Tailed Demon  
Kusa – Grass  
Iwa – Rock  
Ningenkai – the world of Humans  
Makai – the world of Demons  
Yamata no Orochi – 8 headed, 8 tailed Snake Demon 

**Bakuretsu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Exploding Kunai Shadow Clone Technique  
Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu - Kunai Shadow Clone Technique  
Kawarimi no Jutsu - Body Switch Technique  
Hakkeshou: Kaiten - Hand of the Eight Divinations: Heavenly Spin  
Taka Sutoraiku - Falcon Strike  
Sensui Taka: Ningennodaraku - Diving Falcon: The fall of Man** Basically, the user is very high above his opponent and comes flying down at them to make a single strike. Using wind is optional, but if used it forces gale force winds directly in the opponent's face, if they block the strike. If they dodge then the chakra in the wind channels directly into the ground giving an advantage to using any **Joushou Taka** blocks. It also can disrupt opponents' doton jutsu, if they are weak, though it just usually weakens them. Some of the winds can be deflected and aimed with chakra.  
**Joushou Taka: ****Shouten - Rising Falcon: The Ascension ( **Starting from a crouched position the user starts with a high kick or a round house(depending on their nature), forcing their element to slightly lift them they continue launching attacks imbued with the element until they either killed the target, or have moved high enough up to do a Sensui Taka attack. This is mostly physical strength though.**)  
Doton: ****Doro**** Bunshin no jutsu Mud Clone Technique  
Sensui Taka: Kaze Sori no Shingai Rasen - Diving Falcon: Arching Winds of Spiral Terror ( **one of the most advanced Sensui Taka attacks. Based on the same downward strike that Ningennodaraku is, it adds extra power and versatility as it allows the user to arch and hit multiple opponents along the ground. The user is actually spinning as they come down so they can do multiple attacks with extra power, also it has a tornado like effect following the user, a master could make small wind blades form in the wake. If the attack is cut short and the user pulls back up they won't need to use another attack to get back into the air. There are other ways to use this attack.**)  
Raikiri – Lightning Edge  
Kusa Yaiba Kai: Dokubutsu Houshi – Grass blade release: Poison spore (**Similar to Hagane Bokusou Yaiba no jutsu, in that the grass extends and becomes blades, but it was modified by Orochimaru to suit his needs, the grass can be aimed and the grass blades are poisoned. As well as a toxic gas leaves affected area, so narrowly dodging will likely result in inhaling the poison anyway.  
**Yakunan Kitsune Sutoraiki - Calamity Fox Strike (**Uses negative memories and converts to akushin stored within the hands and feet. Akushin is constantly expelled out hands and feet leaving a thin outline of gray in the wake of all movements for less than a second. Each strike (1 per limb) releases a maelstrom (1/4 of the total Akushin) of akushin on anything within 1.5 meters of the hand/foot. The memories aren't lost, but they become hazy for a while and it is extremely mentally taxing.  
**Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Rashoumon - Summoning Technique: Rashoumon (**summons Orochimaru massive defensive gate  
**Doton: Doryuu Heki - Earth Style: Earth Style Wall  
Goguoufuuin - Five-part Seal  
Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu - Water Clone Technique**

**(AN: **Kakashi protected his right eye because he sharingan eye would predict where the falling rocks were going to land, that and he really doesn't want two sharingan eyes, or else he'll have to fight blind until he has to use his sharingan. Poor Kakashi…perhaps one day he'll meet his fan and equal in copying other peoples'…tricks (Chap 3 anyone?). And to allay any fears about it, yes there will be more fun with our favorite copy cat nin wannabe. The only question should be who will be next?

Don't think that I hate Guy, but its just so easy to make fun of him, that and who doesn't need relief after something like Itachi's explosion, Konoha was practically ready to celebrate when they thought Orochimaru was dead. Or they would have been if they had actually been awake.

Itachi skill level to the rest of his team is slightly lower. Which is amazing since they have all been jounin for over 10 years and are full grown adults, while he is an 11 year old going on 12. Itachi seems to be on the same level just because he thinks differently. Hizashi, Kakashi, and Guy (actually spelled Gui, but bleh) have more of a war time mentality: stand and fight to protect Konoha. Itachi, who wasn't around for the last Great Shinobi War, doesn't feel the invisible pressure to keep all enemies away from Konoha like they do. Orochimaru is used to fighting shinobi with the war time mentality, and more or less fell prey to Itachi's luring tactics because of that. Few if any war-time shinobi would be willing to flee back to their village with enemy pursuit on them, so they would first lose their pursuit before returning. Itachi wanted to keep Orochimaru with them as they went back to the village so that they would have reinforcements to take him out. This is almost the exact opposite of what a shinobi would do during war time because of the security risks, and civilians might be attacked, etc.

Note that all Diving Falcon attacks constantly drain chakra to remain in the air, since the user is actually constantly manipulating wind to amplify and preserve their momentum until they seem to just float at will. This is the limited flight ability that Itachi was talking about earlier, if someone actually saw Itachi they would say that he appeared to be using an invisible glider. This is why Itachi said that Naruto would have to learn to manipulate wind into a funnel not just a cutting edge.

Please tell me what you thought of Orochimaru, especially at the end. Because I really couldn't imagine someone like Orochimaru leaving Konoha with just that single pursuit, and Sandaime didn't know of Orochimaru's experiments at the time when he chose the Yondaime, so there had to be something else about him that seriously worried him. I think it was Orochimaru's mindset, and thus he went with the person who had a mindset closer to Konoha's who was equally (if not more so) powerful.

I tried to keep the original jutsu explanations as short as possible, thought if you would like a more detailed explanation (not anywhere near chapter 6's rune explanation, probably a little shorter than Chapter 3's explanation of **Karada Inbijiburu no Jutsu,** just say so. Though if you liked either just tell me, in either case they will be explained in a little more detail later on (regardless of if you request it there is no way in hell I'll do an explanation like chapter 6 about them.

About the Yamata no Orochi, it will show up later in the story, but from what I know (which could be wrong) Yamata no Orochi and Hachibi no Hachimata are actually different demons. Orochi being a snake and Hachimata being a dragon. However both are said to have 8 tails and 8 heads in mythology. Regardless of that, they are different beings in this story.

Sorry if the action seems crappy here, but I wanted to get this over with, and I don't really have time to regain my fight scene muse (that and I don't feel like being pissed off by the berserk anime again).


	10. Chapter 10: Breakaway

**Disclaimer:** I did own Naruto even after I met a group of Yoai fan-girl, in which was when I started to think about selling it. I gave it to Kishimoto once I met a group of Yoai fan-boys. Because Sasuke and Itachi are brothers, and Itachi's katana sheath should not be used like that. So I don't own Naruto now.

I didn't really think of it this way, as it was unintentional, but chap 9 ended with a cliff hanger didn't it? Sorry about that, but it was the most convenient place for me to stop.

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

'An entire week,' Itachi thought absentmindedly, 'and at least 50 Root members dead and counting. Konoha was in upheaval, civilian and shinobi alike.' Itachi looked risked a glance down at his student as he leapt off another tree. 

Almost subconsciously, Itachi's sharingan activated, causing him to absently pulled a kunai out of his pouch on his left leg, and fling it into the jugular of another black-masked shinobi as he was landing on a branch. 'That is the last of that squad.' Itachi pushed more chakra out of his legs making an extra large jump. Throwing Naruto's limp body into the air in front of him he reached into his shuriken pouch and cut his fingers, using he right hand he formed an Uma seal, and breathed out **"****Kaori**** Kage Bunshin"** as he flicked his blood onto the ground. 'That should help deter any Inuzuka's since they will all have my scent.' With his free hand Itachi flicked a lone explosive note into the air.

Catching Naruto's body easily, Itachi landed from his extra long jump and used a shunshin no jutsu. All of his clones followed suit, but instead of following, they continued to flicker to multiple places. To make it seem as though Itachi was making an army of these scented earth clones. Shortly thereafter, all but one left in their own direction only one of them continuing in the direction that Itachi was previously traveling in.

The bunshin that remained behind watched as the inactivated note slowly fluttered into its hand. The clone smiled a reflective smile as it waited for its targets. Its thoughts drifted over Itachi's current actions verses what he…it… Itachi, would have done less than a year ago. 'Maeda-sensei, I think we now understand why you said, so often, that we were your family, like children to you. My clan, my village, my life…forfeit for the life of a child…if this is what I would do for someone who has been a little brother to me, what would I have done if I had someone close to me like a son?' Pausing for a moment to consider its words the clone continued, 'We gave it all, in a heartbeat to save our otouto's life, and we feel no regrets, we actually feel happy, yet we can't tell exactly why. I suppose when he gets a chance to stop and think it will become clear to us.' The clone let the thought go with an imperceptible shrug as its own sharingan flared into life.

A low growl punctuated the air as a large dog/wolf hybrid (neither Itachi nor the clone actually believed that they were just dogs…there HAD to be some wolf in there) entered the clearing, "Itachi…" Its coat was completely grey and it bore a mask reminiscent of a muzzle, yet even the quickest glance showed that the pooch's face mask was for its protection and not for ningen's. Metal plates protected the top and bottom of the snout, small metal studs adorned were the maw was and all along the top of the muzzle over the forehead until it reached the back of the skull, all pointed out so that a near miss or a rush would inflict serious damage. The bottom jaw's protection extended all the way down to the front flanks, rendering any attacks at its throat null. Most noticeable was that the metal was black and had a dull finish so that it reflected no light or sheen.

It was followed by a tall ningen, whose bearings and air indicated anger. This one too also had a black mask on, bare of any markings to identify them as an animal, that was dull black, Itachi had heard of these before, they were Konoha's true 'black ops'-Root members. Supposed to have been disbanded, but they had overhear their father speaking of them, from what the clone recalled from Itachi's shared memory they typically moved in consorts of three to four. One would then assume that this was the point man.

"We never should have allowed that monster to live, for now a budding branch must be pruned to preserve the great tree." An upset voice female said.

'Point-woman' the clone corrected internally. 'Then the question is what is she so mad about that she is oozing it, yet remains calm in voice and decision?' Deciding to try to lure all of them out the clone started to outline a plan. It ended with a suicide finish to further scatter Itachi's scent using the explosion note, but that was the point anyway. The clone made a slow effort to reach behind its back for its katana, expecting attack, but receiving none it finished the motion and drew the blade after attaching and activating the note on its own back. 'Two minuets, or when I dispel, I'll have to be extra careful if I want to have any good information for us when I go…Perhaps it will be a good way to test how far We've come…yes, it will.'

Somewhere in the clone's mind it thought to it self, 'Sandaime-sama, why would you let it come to this? You could not have expected us to sit idly by and let what little we could hold on to Konoha to be taken away from us, could you? No, it was not a decision that you would have made, and not a situation that you would have seen fit for us to be in, so then who?'

The clone's musing was cut short as the Root member's nin-dog grew tired of waiting for _Itachi_ to make a move. The nin-dog launched forward almost comically slow, to the clone, ruling out genjutsu as its sharingan was active, the clone realized that perhaps that the nin-dog really was moving that slowly. Deftly dodging out of the way the clone spun slightly and diagonally slashed upward into the dog's underbelly. Scoring a slight blow(any non-fatal/crippling blow is slight to Itachi) and leaving a fair sized gash its ribs, the clone leapt away from its previous spot as the second ningen member of the Root formation made himself known.

A whirl of leaves appeared right behind the clone's former position, followed by a blade that swept though where the clone's neck used to be, and several kunai. The clone caught the kunai and then, drawing on its limited chakra pool the clone performed three seals, to limit any lost chakra, before blowing out a **Katon: Housenka no Jutsu.** Each of the projectiles was aimed at a vital point, except two, which were aimed at his predicted dodge's vital points.

Seeing the assault and expecting kunai to be hidden within the fireballs the Root member launched into the predicted evasion. Finding still more fireballs coming he imbued his chakra with the water element, and forced it at the last two projectiles. He was surprised when instead of just one kunai per fireball, there were six in each. Pushing chakra to his hands he hardened them and deflected the several of the kunai. The few that did get through were the ones Itachi planned to, they stuck a ligament in his right arm, another lodged itself in his collarbone, and the final one lodged itself in between his femur and kneecap. The Root member simply collapsed when he tried to land.

'One down, two…or three, to go.' The clone darted in, toward the crippled shinobi, actually using it as a feint to make the remaining members think he let his guard down. The clone's sharingan caught predicted the nin-dog jumping in front of the crippled shinobi, but instead of moving away the clone dove under where the dog would land having felt the point woman move behind him and saw kunai emerge from the trees from two different places. The clone watched as the dog came down over top of him, he thrust up with his katana cutting clean through the dog's ribs having avoided the armor, the dog landed in a heap behind Itachi as he stood up and pulled a kunai out. Taking its eyes off the crippled shinobi almost cost the clone its surprise.

The crippled shinobi had pulled out a tanto and almost succeeded in lunging stab through the clone's heart. In the time that it took to successfully evade the clone heard the other three ningen Root members surround him. Dodging several slashes and another stab from a kunai, the clone realized that they were boxing him in to prevent him from using ninjutsu.

In this situation they would have had all the advantages, having him surrounded in close quarters. Yet from their shown speed he could get away unharmed, but if he was the real Itachi he would be concerned that they were hiding their true abilities, being a clone, who was supposed to detonate in a little over a minuet anyway it had no such hesitation, and leapt up and away. The clone flipped while in the air, so its feet touched the bottom of an overhead branch, and leapt back down at the Root members, as they leapt up to him, the clone smiled. Its sharingan saw exactly where all of their strikes would land, but at that moment it didn't care. 'Mission complete.' The clone dispelled causing the note to go off in their faces with the added bonus of spreading Itachi's scent all of over the area. Not that it mattered to the Root members who just had their faces blown off.

Their corpses fell to the ground with loud thud, alerting the dimming senses of the nin-dog to its master's demise. The katana had dispelled with the clone but the wound was real, life without its master was pointless and so after crawling over to her, the dog simply gave up the will to live, content that it at least died with her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As the clone died it passed on its information to Itachi, musings and all. Pushing aside some of the more frivolous thoughts, Itachi began to think of where they could hide. Even if at current the hunter-nin weren't coming after him, Root members would. 'It is possible, though unlikely, that Sandaime-sama has managed to avoid me being put on the missing-nin list…certainly he would have made sure that Naruto isn't on it since he isn't a shinobi., that would explain why no hunter-nin have been sent. So the question at current is: Where to go?'

Itachi shunshin-ed again and landed in a large gnarled tree. It was a hard skill to master, especially for someone who was drilled in style over instinct, but learning how to do something randomly was something that his otousan had taught him. Unbidden a thought came to him, of Jiraiya, after he had upstaged the sannin in the Sandaime's office…"… as a sensei would be short changing your student if you didn't allow him access to every thing he is capable of doing…" Itachi looked at Naruto 'The Kyuubi is still something that Naruto should be able to harness, so I must teach him how to use it. Yet I don't know how…' A moment later Itachi came to a silent resolution, 'Right now I am unable to teach him how to use it but I can help him learn how to be responsible with it.'

"Kaze no Kuni…however I must avoid Sunagakure no Sato. But, it is the perfect place right now…due to unstable relations with them Konoha can't just enter, and ever if I'm marked a missing-nin cannot just rush in. Suna still distrust Konoha after the last war, but there is ambiguity with the relations. That gray area would make Konoha hesitate to enter Kaze no Kuni to avoid making Suna an outright enemy. Yet I should be able to enter with minimal scrutiny." Itachi paused for a moment, "Yet, I still must have alternatives, and they would be…Iwa…no…NO…blonde haired Konoha shinobi would never be welcomed there within our lifetimes1. However there is still Kumo no sato, however with the current situation it looks as though another secret war will be fought, that and my sharingan isn't safe there…like in Mizu no sato, who hate kekkei genkai unlike Kumo. I suppose that my only viable option at this time is Suna…at least until I lose pursuit, then smaller countries will do.'

Itachi set Naruto down on the tree branch, and leaned back against the trunk of the tree, and he entered a meditative state of mind, allowing his body and mind to rest yet staying close enough to consciousness that he would be able to discern the Root members before it was too late.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shibi walked through Konoha silently, seeming to glide from one shadow to the next effortlessly. So much of his face was covered, either by his jacket's collar, his dark-rimmed black glasses, or the shadow of his hair, that any citizen who saw him would immediately think he was masked. Many shinobi also viewed Aburame as constantly wearing masks, however, unlike civilians who generally associated 'mask' with ANBU or cloth type face masks, shinobi viewed the mask more along the lines of hiding emotions. Aburame were known for showing no emotion physically, no amount of shock, fear, indignation, anger, lust, or envy could illicit a facial or otherwise noticeable movement that couldn't be associated to cold, concise logic.

Aburame Shibi increased this image a hundred fold when he returned from his mission and his team and him received news of the 'Kyuubi's escape.' The guards were in panicked frenzy as they told them, the rest of his team went berserk, Konoha looked like it was in mass panic. Uchiha looked ready to burn the village to the ground, the Hyuuga looked ready to attack the Uchiha, some Inuzuka were practically crawling over the village screaming about sending them to track it down. ANBU were sharply divided, half were bent on tracking the Kyuubi down, the other half was holding them back. Hunter-nins were sitting on the walls of Konoha looking forlorn, despite having masks that hid their faces. Akimichi Chomaru was shouting that he told them so, as he knocked over several food stands, and preceded to raid everything within. Civilians were running around in circles some screaming of the apocalypse, hell on earth, insanity and others randomly attacking any and everyone they saw. Nara Shikaku was shadow binding people to prevent a civilian riot from breaking out, and Yamaka Inochi was armed to his teeth, literally, with sake, and was stumbling this way and that screaming gibberish and lamely tossing kunai at clouds, shadows, or anything else that moved.

Yet the further into Konoha he got the more intense the madness got, Morino Ibiki was out, kicking ass, shinobi and civilian, and leaving their names but taking their bodies, he looked happy…really happy, so happy that he was whistling, and smiling a Cheshire smile as he dragged any and everyone to Konoha prison most likely under the charge that they were trying to incite a riot, which would of course be attached to their impending investigation into their possible information leaks…which would result in many weeks invested in everyone who was getting dragged in. Shibi also noted the identical smile on Mitarashi Anko as she helped in the kicking ass and dragging routine that Ibiki seemed to be enjoying so much, Shibi subsequently wished he wasn't so observant when he noted the slightly lustful look in her eyes, and her constantly pursing her lips.

Shibi also noted with a more apathetic mindset that they seemed to be coming from the more upscale section of this district, in particular where the civilian counsel members presided.

As Shibi made his was further still in to Konoha he then understood the reason why everything was getting worse, there was a…mass, seemingly about one half of Konoha was here, gathered in front of…surrounding…the Hokage's tower. Likely the other half was behind him, running amok in less dense areas.

The crowd surrounded the Hokage's tower like water, the alleys and streets leading to the tower were completely full, the surrounding area a veritable sea, of vicious murmurs, cries of indignation, jostling bodies, and…alarmed cries.

The alarmed cries seemed to be coming from one area, which caused Shibi's interest to be slightly peaked. He looked at the disturbance to see a distinctive shock of gray hair seemingly swaying through the crowd. 'And Hatake-san would claim his actions were a diversion to peacefully prevent a riot from happening. However I fail to see how that cannot be achieved by other means than groping, as it only facilities violence for a different reason, but for a riot to start, the reason doesn't matter.'

Shibi gave an imperceptible sigh as he leapt up onto the rooftops. Determined to give his mission report, he began making his way to the tower, until the buildings ran out. The open area surrounding the Hokage's tower was completely filled with Konoha's residents, as Shibi expected given the streets and alleyways he already passed. 'This of course would mean that the tower's front door will be locked and barred…Then I suppose there is only one possible way to reach Sandaime-sama…'

Few people in the almost rioting crowd paid attention to the lone shinobi who was standing at the edge of this particular roof, because unlike the others he was being quiet and still, in contemplation, where as several others were venting frustrations via very noticeable jutsu such as **Goukakyuu no Jutsu**. However when the Aburame was standing on a dark cloud of bugs seemingly floating through the air up to the Hokage's open balcony door, he was the center of attention. The crowd hushed in anticipation, expecting at any moment various shinobi from the tower to attack him, or see their Hokage use some Ultra-powerful-supreme-Hokage-level jutsu to take him out.

"Halt! State your business!" A slightly urgent, and very nervous, voice called out from one of the lower windows.

The cloud of bugs slowed significantly, but didn't stop, "I am here to deliver my mission report, directly to the Hokage as he instructed me to do immediately upon my return." A cool…level…monotone voice spoke out.

"You may enter." And the crowd blinked collectively, completely and utterly shocked at the scene. Kakashi was among those enthralled by the sheer audacity and…too many just couldn't find the words to describe what happened.

Most shinobi found the word they were looking for: 'Logic.' Such a strict adherence to the rules and norms in a time when the village was practically in anarchy. Citizens were in anarchy, ANBU were in anarchy, hunter-nin were in anarchy, police force was in anarchy, most clans were in anarchy. Jounins, chuunin, and genin were practically mauling each other in the streets…a few of the more orientated shinobi made a mental note to recommend Aburame Shibi to head the disaster prevention and suppression squad, right after they suggested making disaster prevention and suppression squad.

Citizens on the other hand, never found the word they were looking for and just settled with audacity. Collectively they snapped out of it when they saw him walk into the office without a gigantic fire dragon come flying out. The shouts began again, and the murmuring, and jostling started up again full force.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Shibi passed the door frame and into the office he closed the door and called his bugs back into his body. He paused for a moment until he heard Sandaime's tired voice beckon him to the desk. Deciding to give a more to-the-point report, due to the Hokage's current situation he mentally edited out some of the frivolous things that that Hokage usually liked to hear, reducing it to the shortest most concise report he could. Barely 5 minutes later Shibi had finished his mission report and responded to the Hokage's queries about his squads actions and interactions during the mission. Not even another five minutes had passed before he was done with that, and awaiting dismissal.

The Hokage gave a tired smile and a wistful sigh, "Aburame Shibi…I have a request for you, I would like you to lead a mission for me. I ask you because of everyone here," Sandaime motioned toward the window, indicated all of Konoha, "I feel that you are one of the best qualified to achieve the intended goal of the mission, as well as you have the level head necessary to properly choose your teammates for this."

"What is the mission, Hokage-sama?"

"To make contact with Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto, preferably before they leave Hi no Kuni. Itachi is currently leading them and has fended off pursuit, as is indicated by the various wounded returning after they encountered them. However, understand that this is the first mission that I have authorized to make contact with them. The goal of the mission is not capture, nor is it persuading them to return to Konoha. It is simply opening the lines of communication."

Shibi considered this, "There is a great likelihood that the target will attempt to incapacitate the team."

"Yes, however the team will not be restricted from defending itself, and if it is deemed necessary then termination of the target or cancellation of the mission will be up to the leader. This is why I wanted you, who uses unparalleled logic, and would rationally consider your teammates and your targets and other mitigating factors."

"I accept the mission."

"Before I allow you to take the mission, I must inform you of the most recent events, pertaining to this mission." Sandaime paused for a moment then inhaled and exhaled slowly. "I am sure that you noticed that strange, yet extremely powerful, explosion that happened by Konoha several days ago. This was because as Itachi and his team were returning from an S-ranked mission, they drew the attention of two S-ranked missing-nin. Orochimaru and we have since confirmed that the other was Zetsu of Kusagakure no Sato. From the mission report Itachi's team purposely lured them to Konoha and used the explosion to call reinforcements from within to help kill Orochimaru. That was the explosion that I previously mentioned, it also drew myself and Jiraiya back to Konoha as soon as we could. Itachi's counter-operation failed to kill Orochimaru but succeeded in injuring him, however Orochimaru incapacitated a large number of our shinobi until Uzumaki Naruto attacked Orochimaru…"

"The Kyuubi…" Shibi said quietly.

"What do you mean by that?" Sandaime asked offhandedly, carefully listening to the response.

"When the strange…feeling overcame me, my colonies continuously kept communicating to me about the Kyuubi. At first I feared that the Kyuubi had escaped, however it now makes sense that it was the Uzumaki using the Kyuubi's power."

"Actually from what witnesses said, Naruto was able to use the Kyuubi's power without such a large scale effect. Orochimaru used a seal on Naruto, from what Jiraiya and I were able to discern he used a **Goguoufuuin**, to disrupt Naruto's seal, however instead of canceling Naruto's ability to use the Kyuubi's chakra he in fact sealed Naruto's mind, freeing the Kyuubi to use his body."

Shibi's eyes widened but no other indication of shock was present. Sandaime smiled almost fondly, which puzzled Shibi, before he continued, "Fortunately instead of indiscriminately destroying, the Kyuubi focused solely on Orochimaru, giving chase to him and his accomplice. It was then that the other S-class missing-nin Zetsu, appeared according to Itachi. He used some type of trap that used the Kyuubi's chakra against it, immobilizing it. Apparently it decided to go dormant since it could no longer move. That was until Jiraiya and I arrived, at which case it seemed to come out and burn or snap at Jiraiya anytime he went to remove the **Goguoufuuin**." Shibi was amazed at the good humor that Sandaime was displaying given the subject matter. Especially when he laughed out loud recalling Jiraiya's struggle to try and remove Orochimaru's seal.

"In the end I ended up having to remove the **Goguoufuuin**, as the Kyuubi wouldn't let Jiraiya touch Naruto's body. Apparently they share a dislike of Jiraiya."

"Sandaime-sama, I don't understand how you can be in such good spirits when speaking of the Kyuubi being free, even for a short time. This means that Orochimaru has become a far more dangerous threat, because of his new-found potential to even partially unleash the Kyuubi."

"Yes that is true; however it seems that the Kyuubi has picked up some part of Naruto's personality," Sandaime said evenly. With a half smile and a mischievous tone he said, "Which apparently didn't include an unbreakable hatred of Konoha."

"Ah, I suppose that is so…" Shibi conceded.

"To me it means that Naruto doesn't hate Konoha. Since it is very likely that Naruto's mind may have affected the Kyuubi, in a similar way that we are sure that the Kyuubi has affected his, the Kyuubi's actions could be indicative of Naruto. That and if the Kyuubi no longer wants to attack Konoha once it is completely released, then we have even less reason to worry."

"So you mean that the Kyuubi's host's positive view of Konoha might be enough to change the Kyuubi into not attacking Konoha again."

Sandaime sighed, "Yes, but we could be reading too much into this action. Especially since Itachi heard it refer to Orochimaru as 'A follower of Yamata no Orochi.'" Sandaime cleared his throat signaling a change, "However, shortly after we removed the **Goguoufuuin** Naruto regained consciousness called Jiraiya a child molester and fell into a coma. From there I moved Naruto into a secure room, for him to recover, however several attempts were made on his life in a short time. Each one resulting in failure due to Uchiha Itachi. Only a few days later, two days ago, we were unable to find Uchiha Itachi. However we found four dead shinobi in Naruto's room, and Naruto was gone."

"They were not average shinobi…" Shibi said automatically, knowing the significance of the Sandaime's omission of the shinobis' rank.

Sandaime nodded and his eyes hardened, "Correct they were Root members. Normally I would ignore Root member's activities as they were usually in the best interest of Konoha, even if I personally disagree with the method…"

"Danzou-san is dead…" Shibi concluded from the silence.

"No, however, it is clear that the current goal of Root is diverging from the concept of its inception, and so it fully and actively must be disbanded. However with the village still in the state that it is in now, Root members have been leaving and pursuing Itachi."

"Does the target know of Root?"

"I believe so; please note that should Itachi come under attack during your contact I will leave it in your hands as to what to do."

"I still accept the mission Hokage-sama," Shibi stated blandly. "How many may my team consist of?"

"As many as you feel that you will need. I don't feel the need to remind you of the importance of your teammates' perception of Naruto."

"It will certainly affect their actions during and motivation for accepting the mission, of what rank do you place this at?"

"A-ranked, mainly because you and your team may end up fighting Itachi, or Root members; any foreign shinobi are to be silenced about this, and the state of Konoha, however it is most likely that any foreign shinobi will likely be of chuunin rank."

"But the possibility of jounins is fair, so the rank is raised accordingly," Shibi finished. He thought for a moment, "I believe that I have a preliminary list. Hyuuga Hizashi, Hatake Kakashi, and Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Why?"

"Hyuuga Hizashi because of his overall skill and his acceptance of the Uzumaki, furthermore I believe that Itachi would find him an agreeable person. Hatake Kakashi has shown a distant interest in Naruto usually, if I'm not mistaken he requested to be permanently placed on the Uzumaki's active protection list at one point."

"That is true…Although he rescinded the request after several seconds saying that he wouldn't have enough time for his books."

Shibi chose to ignore Kakashi's given reason, and continued, "It may largely be in part to the Uzumaki being considered the Yondaime's legacy, but it means that Kakashi-san will see to his safety. In particular Kakashi-san's ninjutsu will be extremely useful, much like Hyuuga-san's taijutsu."

"Maito Guy excels in taijutsu," Sandaime said with a raised eyebrow.

Shibi responded quickly, "Yes, however a large part of this mission will be require…maximum cohesiveness, and since the objective is to contact Itachi, it would be best not to include someone who might speak earnest but careless words."

"Ah…" Sandaime said with an inward smirk, it was an open secret that almost ALL Aburame detested Maito Guy. "And Kurenai?"

"I have observed her reactions to mention of and the presence of the Uzumaki, if she harbors any ill-will to him, she hides it well and is rational enough not to act on it."

"However she is young…"

"But she is fully aware of the Kyuubi and everything entailed. However her skills will mostly be used to fend off foreign shinobi and Root members should we come under attack, as she is a genjutsu specialist." Shibi didn't feel the need to mention the uselessness of genjutsu against Itachi.

Sandaime thought for a brief moment then said, "Gather your team, and inform them of the details, you leave when your team is ready. Your mission will be a success by just making contact with Itachi and Naruto, if they want to return then so be it, however at this time they are not required to. Itachi's possible status as a missing-nin is waived even if he is outside of Hi no Kuni, or should he be hostile. However his actions and location are important information, in determining his status."

"Are we allowed to pursue if his has passed our boarders?"

"Not into Kaminari no Kuni, Kusa no Kuni or Ame no Kuni but otherwise yes." The Hokage paused for a moment, then said, "and Kaze no Kuni, you may not pursue them into there either…"

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shibi said with a perfunctory bow.

"Dismissed." Sarutobi thought to himself, 'I sincerely hope this works for the best, the civilian council will leave me with the worst headache…' inwardly sighing, 'At least I don't have to worry about the shinobi council…Fugaku would do anything to keep Itachi from becoming listed as a missing-nin. Hiashi would view it as a failure of his idea, and his pride alone will make him back the Uchiha in this case. I'm pretty sure that I can convince the Nara of my decision…I just sent Shibi out so…there is Chomaru…' Sarutobi looked out the window as Chomaru's enlarged and enraged form as he knocked over a cookie stand and gobbled everything edible. 'I wonder if he is really as upset as he keeps yelling his is, or if he's just doing all that so that he can get free food while the masses are absorbed in this mess. Inochi, I am pretty sure would understand it even though he probably won't like it.' Sarutobi sighed again, as his mind turned to the civilian council, 'But this still will be my third worst week of my life…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Well it seems like you have finally recovered significantly from the seal and my power. Very interesting, you have recovered much sooner than I expected you to.**

"What do you mean? And how long have I been out?"

…**You are much stronger than you, yet, understand, but far too weak for your own power.** The Kyuubi said cryptically. **Regardless, I will say you both surprised and impressed me for being a human, or even a demon. **

Naruto was puzzled, and he glanced around at his mindscape, the appearance hadn't changed much, slightly more light blue, and the waves were faster. He could see the Kyuubi now, and all of its movements, but ever since he agreed to speak with it and opened up the seal, that was normal. Yet something was still strange.

**Your mind has changed…because of your actions. You are not the same as you were before this all happened.**

"My mind has become demonic?"

**No. Akushin has developed in you. Only a small bit, but far more than most any other human has.**

"That feeling when I was sealed…Was that it?"

**Yes, and perhaps if you can remember your revelation then you would understand why I say your mind has changed. However it would seem that your recent growth of akushin has helped you in more ways than one.**

"I still don't know what you mean…You're very difficult to talk to sometimes." Naruto said frustrated.

**Hmmm, then I will say it plainly, your strength of will impressed me when you dragged even that miniscule amount of my power through the seal. Yet, for you the amount was tremendous; using so much of my power severely damaged your body, and once that seal was placed on you it stunted your healing somewhat. Your body is not completely healed, and it will likely be a while yet until you are able to regain consciousness, however your mind recovered from the shock extremely fast. This is due to the additional akushin that you now have.**

"What do you mean that I am more powerful than I understand?" Naruto asked hoping to get s concise answer.

**You will have to learn how to use your akushin on your own…**

"How did I get 'additional' akushin?"

**_That_ would be the revelation that you had, but don't currently remember. However I will give you another warning, the same one that I told you before, but you don't remember yet. Your actions now, can determine who you will be and what you will do. Humans generally, whether ningen or not, look to their past to determine their future, as you are creatures of habit, many demons are as well. You will decide who you will be and what you will do in the future, by what you decide now…by how you act now. However, not all demons are creatures of such habits, nor are all humans, though it is usually on an individual basis.**

"…So?" Naruto asked sharply, "I passed out correct?"

**No, you were sealed.**

"Huh? _I_ was sealed?! What happened afterwards, is Itachi-niisan alright?"

**Find out for yourself…Learn how to make your body heal faster so that you can wake up.**

Naruto felt his eyes narrow, and his body tensed, fully ready to start demanding answers from the kitsune. Then a memory of Itachi, very vague, but it caught Naruto's attention, and it caused him to hesitate, and remember some of Itachi's words.

'_We are ningens, no matter how much we may try to hide our emotions, or mask them, they are certainly there. It is inevitable that they will spill over, anger, in particular, so take it and focus it, make it work toward your goal.'_

"You can manipulate my memories can't you…"

**Yes, although I usually have little reason to, I am fully able to when I choose. Consider this a warning, although I do consider you interesting, it doesn't mean that I will simply allow you to endlessly annoy me.**

"A warning?"

**Your body likes to sleep for about eight hours…most of that time is spent dreaming…**

"You're threatening my dreams?" Naruto accused.

**No, I am warning you that time doesn't flow the same way in your dreams as it does in your physical world…there are many possibilities for you, and your development, if you are willing to take them.**

"I don't follow…"

**You are currently in your mind, yet you can remember this time…as though it happened to your physical self. That is something that you should think about.**

Naruto barely wasted a moment in thought before he said, "You're saying that what I learn here I physically learn?"

**No, far from that. However on that note, what happens here is only things you believe are capable of happening, until you can perceive something, it will not be possible within your mind.**

"So what I do in here…or what I can do in here it becomes possible for me to do physically?"

**Saying that it is physically possible in the first place, yes…**

"You weren't threatening my dreams…you were warning me, that you can cause me nightmares…"

**We are bound to each other's soul, so what makes you think that what nightmares I send you won't happen to you in the future? Especially since you will live as long as I do.**

"Vindictive"

**Perhaps.**

Naruto thought about that for a moment, briefly thinking over what he could remember of his past eight years. Naruto perhaps he might have to relive that while he slept, or the Kyuubi could probably some up with something worse…Naruto decided not to continue with that train of thought, "So, you said that I should find a way to speed up my body's healing…"

**Yes.**

"Would you please help me? That way I don't end up annoying you more…"

**You have yet to create that barrier I told you about. Perhaps once you finish that I'll assist you with something else.**

Naruto was taken aback slightly, '_That _was considered help?! …I would hate to be hindered by-' Naruto's eyes widened "You can hear my thoughts…"

**Yes, and quite clearly. But perhaps my help was too abstract, so I'll try something else…You are currently within your mind, so what is stopping your from feeling everything that your subconscious is doing right now…What is stopping you from finding out what your body does when it normally heals it self?**

"So, I should ask my body…or my subconscious…how do I do that?"

**I have helped you plenty, however I feel like warning you of something, how would you feel if you met yourself? Remember that it is impossible to overcome yourself, by being yourself.**

"That doesn't help me at all…" Naruto noticed that something was shifting. The colors of the chakra were darkening and the Kyuubi was fading away. Naruto felt dizzy, and suddenly the need to hurl and eat at the same time.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Something was wrong…' Naruto opened his eyes to a very dark, green blur. His arm moved slightly, and he felt heavy, he could barely feel his legs. Naruto tried to focus his eyes for a moment, until the green blur moved to reveal Itachi's face.

"Otouto, I am glad to see you awake finally."

"Niisan, what happened…I remember you being attacked…and then I remember speaking to the Kyuubi about drawing its power…and my own…"

Itachi sighed, "I am going to tell you the truth, because you need to know what is going on just as much as I do. I don't know everything right now, but…You have been unconscious for a little over three weeks. You said you remembered when I was fighting Orochimaru,-" Itachi stopped mid-sentence as he noticed Naruto blinked in confusion.

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, "_That_ was Orochimaru the S-ranked missing-nin?"

"Yes, otouto. You drew on the Kyuubi's chakra fended him off, however he placed a seal on you and it caused you to collapse. It temporarily freed the Kyuubi, until it became trapped somehow. When Sandaime and Jiraiya arrived, they removed Orochimaru's seal from you but you didn't wake up. So the Sandaime moved you to a special room where you could heal, but you came under attack…"

"You protected me…" Naruto said trying to hide how happy he was, with only partial success.

"After I took care of them, I took you and fled Konoha. It was not my most rational of decisions, however the only pursuit that I have encountered so far have been Root members."

Naruto calmed down as he listened to what Itachi said. Inside he felt extremely sad 'I can never visit Ojiisan again…wait…' "Niisan, what is Root? You never taught me about them…"

Itachi's looked at Naruto in slight, barely noticeable, surprise, "Ah, that is correct. That is because Root is supposed to be a dead organization, headed by a retired shinobi. However I remember my otousan mentioning them. Within the village Root members move about as normal shinobi, however, outside the village or for specific tasks inside the village they wear masks and gear, that closely resemble ANBU, however Root member masks are black, and from most of what I have seen, are nondescript."

"So when they have came after us, they were wearing ANBU cloaks with, black hunter-nin masks?"

"Correct, most of them have shown chuunin to low jounin level skill and speed. However, from what I have encountered, they lack teamwork. Likely they avoid retaining the same team members to avoid seeming suspicion when they leave for Root missions, but it is very obvious to me."

Naruto stood slowly, testing his legs, and arms. "Very obvious to you? What do you mean?"

"Otouto, I'll carry you for a while, being unconscious for so long will leave your body weak for a little while. Probably only a short time for you because of your recovery abilities but let's not worry too much about that now." Itachi said as he watched Naruto struggle to stand up. "The way they fight is completely self-contained. I found out that most jounin go through a somewhat brief but focused training with other jounins. Usually lasting one to two weeks, where all they do is train with various jounins to get a gauge to others abilities and styles."

"Only a couple of weeks?"

"Jounins don't train with _every_ other jounin, however most train with the more experienced, or the elite jounins usually. Mostly since one of them will likely be leading one of our missions, and it makes a base level of teamwork, since the squad lead will likely have some insight into your abilities. The Root members that I have encountered don't even seem to have that. Normally when jounins or even chuunin squads attack a target, the attacks are some what continuations, or there is a flow or rhythm to their attacks."

Itachi motioned for Naruto to climb on his back, and continued once they started off again. "Root members don't seem to have that, while the attacks may be coordinated, or planned, they are not rehearsed, per se." Itachi paused for a moment internally struggling, for a way to put it in words. Finally he gave a soft sigh, "I suppose experience would help you understand, what I mean. Root members seem to be a squad, not a team, and their tactics seem to be more textbook, than individualized. They seemed to have nothing defining them, no matter what they had that obviously did."

"I, might get it…" Naruto said slowly. "But…"

"In the last Root squad that attacked me there was obviously an Inuzuka, she even had her nin-dog with her and in Root attire…yet they fought as though they were two ningen partners. They didn't use their unique abilities to their advantage. None of the other Root members were so obvious about their unique abilities," Itachi paused and slightly shook his head, "but what ever they had that they individually added to improve their effectiveness was not used. Conformity."

Naruto took a moment to dedicate the word to memory, how else would he have such an advanced vocabulary? "You obviously don't like it…" Naruto observed.

"In moderate doses, no…looking similar, or adapting your fighting to help your team…that is one thing. But the conformity that Root members display is far more extreme than that. They completely erase any individuality, and make them weak. It seems that whatever their greatest weakness is, they lessen their strengths to the same level as that weakness then make a squad. To a degree Konoha as a whole is doing this, but not nearly as extremely as the Root organization is."

"I don't understand how you figure that about Konoha as a whole."

"Konoha values teamwork, and to that end when designing teams they avoid placing people with the same potential in the teams." Itachi paused and his tone almost became dry, "However, otouto, _potential_ in this case is what you have shown in your class work at the academy, which is extremely far from being a good indicator. That aside, placing the most talented students together would yield the greatest results for them, because all they have to compare themselves with are people with a very similar potential as them. In general they would learn faster, and progress through shinobi ranks faster." Itachi paused for a moment again, checking his surroundings then he started heading in a western direction, "However, Konoha makes teams of mixed potential, in doing this Konoha slows down the growth of the faster members but not always speeds up the growth of the slower, and this lessen the motivation for many to excel."

"How would you change it Niisan?" Naruto asked in surprise.

"I would—actually we should save this for a later time. I believe that I can feel more shinobi approaching us,"

Naruto's eyes widened, but he forced himself to relax, 'I'm with my niisan, I'll be ok.' Once Naruto felt as close to completely calm as he expected, he asked, "Are they coming directly to us?"

Itachi smiled a small smile, silently proud that Naruto remembered the value of keeping calm and thinking with a level head, 'You will be an excellent shinobi, I'm sure Hokage-sama knew it too.' He calmly responded, "No, they are headed northeast, so they wouldn't have found us anyway, however, if they are looking for us it wouldn't be unusual for them to stop at a point and pan out their search around that one area." Itachi felt Naruto nod as they continued.

"Where are we going, and why are we going there?"

"It is good that you have started to question the reason for doing things," Itachi said evenly, "it will help you become more perceptive about clients' motivations, as well as possibly save you from falling into traps." Itachi felt Naruto take a slightly deeper breath, figuring that he was basking in the compliment Itachi waited until his breathing returned to normal before continuing. "We are currently making our way into Kaze no Kuni. Because it has a major shinobi power, Konoha shinobi will be more careful about pursuing us there. However, Sunagakure has unclear relations with Konoha due to the last Great Shinobi War, and Konoha has recently been actively seeking to improve those relations. That means that Konoha will avoid activities that would be seen as suspicious or hostile, causing them to use different and less used channels to get information on us, instead of just following us in. Hopefully this will give us enough time to successfully evade capture and possibly straighten this out."

"Are we running from Konoha?"

"I hope not otouto…however with the way people treat you, I honestly think we would be better off run from Konoha, and just contacting a few people who live within it." Itachi noticed Naruto's mood slightly shifted. Not so much depressed as contemplative. Barely a second after he said it, Itachi's mind froze.

'Did I just say what I thought I said?...I can't believe I said that….but it is true.' Itachi countered. 'Konoha as a whole despises otouto, and while they accept me in some ways, I myself am still an outcast. Even my clan would have me as a tool…I see that now. After having lived with just Naruto, I see now how much my clan was using me, how they molded me, being with otouto has freed me, and allowed me to be myself not just a member of the Uchiha clan…'

'Even if otousan was using me, even for the clan…No, Maeda-sensei was right, being used as a tool is a hollow existence, only a shinobi could truly survive it. I see now why my tousan pushed me so hard, so that I would stop being a human and just be a shinobi, but being with otouto has helped me remain ningen.' Itachi didn't stop moving, even as he came to these conclusions, but he was distraught and for the first time since he had started his training, Itachi wanted to cry. 'It is possible that it wasn't otousan's intention…' Itachi reasoned with himself.

'No matter what good it is for the clan, I have to be strong for myself first…Maybe this is being selfish, but the clan would take away everything that I hold dear, and I-' Itachi's thoughts wavered, unsure of it, 'I-I won't give being a ningen for the clan.' Relief was the first thing that Itachi felt when he thought it. 'Naruto doesn't care about _Uchiha_ Itachi, but me, just for me; that means too much to me to just let it go. The only other person who ever saw me as myself would be Hokage-sama. Eventually my team did too… but for now, they can wait. My otouto needs me, and I don't mind if it is selfish to care I will be a ningen and I won't let my clan take that away from me!' Itachi's mind was set firmly, the moment of indecision forgotten, 'Maeda-sensei, now understand why my otousan never liked you, you always wanted us to focus on being a team before being shinobi, especially me…Being a team requires that you are first a ningen, who does shinobi work as best they can…' After a moment's pause, 'That is what Root members seem to lack…That is what is different about normal shinobi and Root members, they gave up being ningen, and allowed themselves to just become mindless tools.'

Itachi took a deep breath before saying, "Naruto, listen to me, even in the fairly short time we have been together being with you has opened my eyes a lot of the circumstances surrounding me." Itachi hesitated, and sighed, "If not for being around you, I would never have recognized what my clan was doing to me…I wouldn't have ever realized into what kind of future I was headed into. A future of being a tool, forsaking everything that made me a ningen, all for the _glory_ of the Uchiha name." Itachi made another leap, before he continued, "Perhaps it is for the best that I removed you from Konoha, so many people there were against you, I doubt that little good would have come to you if you stayed. I do care for Hokage-sama, he is one of the few people who actually cared about me, not just what I could do for the clan or the village, and for that I will always be grateful for him. But I cannot allow myself to become a puppet for my clan, and to avoid that I must stay away from Konoha, it means that I may become a missing-nin, if I am not already…"

"…An enemy of Konoha…" Naruto supplied quietly.

"That is likely have Konoha will view me, but I feel little animosity toward Konoha."

"I'll go where ever you oniisan." Naruto said firmly.

"Naruto, you have other options, you should think about what is best for you."

Naruto was quiet for a moment, before he quietly said, "Being with you is best for me. You care, and you help me become stronger, so that I can protect myself. Who else, in Konoha, does the same?"

"Jiraiya-sama wou-"

"He just wants to _touch_ me!" Naruto interrupted, cringing.

"…" Itachi froze in midair, was silent, '…' nor could he come up with something in his mind for a few seconds. Even when he was supposed to land, he feet didn't move and he slammed painfully into a branch, crumpling around it like he was punched in the stomach. 'Apparently, Naruto hasn't lost that ability to make me speechless quite yet…' After another ten seconds Itachi's mind remembered why Jiraiya was 'touching' Naruto, and started to function properly. Climbing onto the branch Itachi checked himself and Naruto to make sure neither had bled after slamming into the branch. Sure that as little evidence of their passing was left, Itachi continued on.

Itachi decided to concede the point silently, "As I told you we are headed toward Kaze no Kuni. At this rate, it'll be about a day before we reach Kawa no Kuni. From there we'll head north until we reach the Ame no Kuni border, where we'll continue west until we enter Kaze No Kuni. We'll start heading northwest from there to avoid Sunagakure."

Itachi felt Naruto nod in understanding, "So how long will we be there?"

'I expect for a couple of months, but it will largely depend on the type of pursuit we receive. I do plan on continuing your training while there."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Where is it now?"

"Since Yashamaru died it has been too unstable…I've baited it up north."

"I warned you it was not wise to allow Konoha access to us. This _peace_ of theirs is a sham."

"Yet it has provided us with valuable intelligence on Konoha's weapon."

"Yes, _wonderful!_ What good is intelligence when we can do nothing with it! You had a chance to gain a semblance of control of _OUR_ weapon, and now that chance is gone, it is _useless_!"

"I must agree with Chiyo-sama, I cannot see how intelligence on Konoha's weapon will serve us is we cannot use our own weapon."

"Elders, from what our spies were able to gather, Konoha has a way of suppressing their weapon when it goes out of control, by directly attacking the monster's chakra. Saying that we are able to steal that secret of theirs we will be able to fully control the Ichibi. Furthermore, we have found out that the Hokage is no longer directly taking care of the monster, he has assigned that to Uchiha Itachi."

"From their Kage, to a genius shinobi…"

"Exactly, it is obvious how much they are putting into this weapon, most likely they are preparing it to be used long-term, so they will likely follow the normal Konoha-coddling. All we must do is destroy it on its first few coddle missions, and then take the secrets from its caretaker."

"This is a very dangerous proposition…we can't stand up to Konoha in all out war yet…especially since it is likely that the Ichibi will be drawn to any battleground. In the event that it shows up at a battlefield, Konoha has more fodder shinobi than we do."

"That is why we are going to leak some information to Kumo…"

"Current relations with them are shaky, if they find out we are behind this we risk fighting a two pronged war."

"Yes, but not for long, Konoha might attack us, and Kumo might be on the verge of war with us, but Kumo would attack Konoha first, and focus solely on them. Also the way Iwa is currently, they are practically waiting for someone to declare war on Konoha, once it happens they will attack also. Because we are the most direct route to Konoha for them, Iwa would help us first, lowering our loses from Konoha."

"Kazekage-sama Do we want to go to war with Konoha at this point? Is that our goal?"

"No, it isn't my goal, my goal is to get control of our weapon again. We must plan for war, since there is a strong possibility that we may start one. Leaking the information to Kumo is intended so that they do something that will attract Konoha's attention. Making them less likely to suspect us."

"We know of Kumo having a similar weapon, from several older reports."

"Konoha is complacent in considering itself the strongest shinobi nation…and for it they are foolish and trusting. Kumo would never be as trusting as Konoha is, so they are our target. As well as Konoha's weapon is young and hasn't been used yet, from those reports we know that Kumo has used their weapon extensively."

"So I am assuming that we should deploy our infiltration squads into Kumo."

"Yes, get whispers of war started. You are all dismissed, except for you two, elders."

"I think I understand exactly what we are to do…"

"Good, first though I want you both to enter Konoha, you'll be posing as glass merchants."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"…"

"…"

"So, Kurenai-chan—"

"I don't remember saying that you could call me that…"

"Have you ever read Icha Icha Paradise?"

"…" When Hizashi was first approached about this mission, he had few misgivings. Knowing that the fame Copy-Cat shinobi would be on it allayed some of them. Having an Aburame look him in the eyes and say 'Maito-san _will not_ be accompanying us on this mission.' Allayed all the rest of those misgivings. Until he met his team as they were leaving…Yuuhi Kurenai, herself, was not a problem, she had proven herself a competent level headed shinobi, although currently lacking in the experience that was too be expected as she was newly promoted barely a year ago.

The problem was that Yuuhi Kurenai happened to be a female, who wasn't a client, around the famed Copy-Cat…Although Hizashi would readily agree that this was by no means half as bad as Maito Guy being on the team, it left him on edge, obviously it was something Shibi was ready to accept as 'team dynamic.' So naturally the both of them stayed silent and gave both Kakashi and Kurenai a wide berth, though Kurenai seemed less agitated now than she was earilier. Hizashi thought back to it quietly.

Kakashi seemed to be fine just reading his porn and giggling as they went along when Kurenai had commented on it…closer along the lines of threatening Kakashi's book, if he kept reading it and giggling. Which caused him to put it away, then start reciting his favorite parts quietly, and giggling. If it was Kakashi's intention to make him reading and giggling the lesser of his two evils, then it worked as Kurenai told him to go back to reading. Everything was fine until Kakashi started glancing at her and giggling as he started reading again.

Which caused Kurenai to leap extremely close to Kakashi and slash clean through the book with her kunai. Or she tried, the books metal cover deflected the kunai, shocking Kurenai, and causing Kakashi to look at her and smile saying "I came prepared, I _am_ considered a genius, for a reason."

Kakashi was aptly named since he knew well enough to leave a clone in his space when it came to Kurenai's guard that night, or it could just be experience.

Kakashi's antics, while sparse enough to retain the amusing nature, and fortunately sparse enough to keep from destroying the team harmony, had to be put to a stop today, as they knew they had gotten much closer to Itachi in this time.

"Itachi's movements seemed to be undecided, until now." Shibi said with as they were breaking their camp. "Until now his direction was continually changing however he seems to have stopped using whatever scent scattering jutsu he has, and has focused on a target."

"So it is likely that Itachi's movements will be much faster?" Kurenai asked. Shibi nodded.

"Not necessarily, I don't know Itachi too well personally, but the way he thinks and acts during a mission seems to follow a pattern." Kakashi said, he looked over at Hizashi and saw a nod. Kakashi sigh, and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise, leaving everyone hanging. And particularly annoying Kurenai.

"Kakashi, it would perhaps be best if we focused from here on out," Hizashi said offhand, figuring that Shibi would agree. Kakashi shrugged and put the book away as Hizashi started to explain, "Itachi may have been undecided about what he wanted to do, but most likely he is moving his current speed so that pursuit can reach him. So that he can deal with them now, instead of later when he isn't expecting them. Even with a set destination most likely Itachi will move at a speed much slower than he is capable of. That way when he speeds up he has a gap in between when the next enemies will find him allowing him to gain the advantage."

"So you believe that he is expecting more pursuit?" Shibi asked

"Yes, and he likely wants to create that break in pursuit right before he leaves Hi no Kuni, giving him time to move about another country with less risk." Kakashi finished.

"However it is best that we contact him before he leaves Hi no Kuni, I don't believe any of you have been on a mission with Itachi when he had Naruto with him. He is particularly cautious, and favors a pre-emptive attack, especially in foreign territories," Hizashi continued.

"Over protective?" Kurenai asked.

"Far from it, he doesn't mind exposing Naruto to danger, so long as he can dispatch it before Naruto can get hurt, and he doesn't shield Naruto from death. Furthermore Naruto will fight, while he doesn't have jounin strength or skill, he _does_ have jounin speed. The last time I had asked, Itachi had mentioned showing Naruto nature manipulation." Hizashi paused briefly as he noticed the shocked faces from Kurenai and Kakashi, "Considering the rate that Naruto seemed to learn the other things Itachi mentioned about him…he may have a basic grasp on that, as well as I have seen Naruto use several lower ranked jutsu."

"So Naruto is effectively a threat, low level," Shibi concluded.

"Naruto might be a…high genin or low chuunin threat, unless Naruto is pushed, hen he becomes a threat that can force Orochimaru back. By pushed I mean that we incapacitate Itachi," Hizashi said.

Kakashi said seriously, "Naruto has already once drawn on the Kyuubi's power, on the only thing he said was: 'You will not kill my niisan!'" Kakashi said with as little flourish as possible, while waving his hand lamely. "We can only assume that his 'niisan' would be Itachi as he calls Sandaime: 'Ojiisan' and Jiraiya-sama…various things akin to a child molester…"

Both Kurenai and Shibi blinked repeatedly in shock, neither having heard that before. Kakashi continued ignoring them, "Which makes it easy to figure that he and Jiraiya-sama aren't the closest friends. It is likely because he doesn't like having attention drawn to his seal, and Jiraiya-sama is the one who has to check it, so it makes sense that he doesn't like Jiraiya-sama too much."

Processing the reason, Shibi declared it was time to move out, and be prepared to find and defend themselves from Itachi and Naruto. "Since Itachi has started west I think we'll meet him somewhere along the Kawa no Kuni boarder, which won't be too much of a problem. However he may start north, in which case we must be extra careful as we are not allowed to pursue him into Ame no kuni right now."

Receiving nods in the affirmative, Shibi started out hoping to catch up with Itachi today. From the scent Itachi was here anywhere between four to a day ago, his insects weren't so accurate that they could tell when, and there wasn't any point in having Kakashi constantly use chakra to maintain his tracking dogs for days on end. Shibi resolved to hone his tracking skills, even when the dead Roots members were found he couldn't identify exactly how many days they had been dead. Hizashi had said two days, but Itachi seemed to change speed so often it was hard to tell when and where he stopped, and impossible to tell how fast he was going. At least for him

'Perhaps it would be fruitful if I did have Kakashi at track how long ago we Itachi was here…unless he used that jutsu again…no, considering how Hizashi and Kakashi seem extremely cautious about this, Itachi is formidable, and we'll need to be at our best if he attacks us. Perhaps the current shortage of useable soldier pills is some elaborate plot.' Shibi concluded, 'I still do not like when one mission directly impacts another. I will have to inform Sandaime-sama of my suspicions, solving this will be a high priority, it is highly unlikely that Orochimaru would attack our shinobi and allow himself to be lured back, exactly at the same time when our soldier pills supplies are almost non-existent.'

* * *

Uma seal – Horse sealKekkei Genkai – Blood limits  
Hi no Kuni – Fire Country (Country of Fire)  
Kaminari no Kuni – Lightning Country  
Kusa no Kuni – Grass Country  
Ame no Kuni – Rain Country  
Kaze no Kuni – Wind Country  
Kawa no Kuni – River Country  
Ichibi – One tail 

**Kaori**** Kage Bunshin – Scented Shadow Clone  
Katon: Housenka no Jutsu – Flame Style: Mythical Fire Flower Technique**  
**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu – Flame Style: Powerful Fireball Technique  
Goguoufuuin – Five Part Seal**

**(AN: **When I finished chapter 9 I had left Hikari and Hana out accidentally (they were supposed to go fight Kabuto anyway so they would have only received a passing mention). Neither of them died, and no Hikari didn't use a super-OMEGA-N2-nova class-ultimate-star-destroyer…class…explosion note. Her special notes aren't actually that powerful, but the amount of chakra that Itachi pumped into his jutsu, multiplied the power of the note, resulting in that tremendous explosion.

I imagine that the week that Kyuubi attacked counted as Sarutobi's worst week, followed by Orochimaru's defection…after all, he was Orochimaru's sensei, and mentor, for over 30 years, its unlikely that he didn't have some form of parental affection for him. Having one's prized student of over 30 years betray you, and everything you stand for, probably passes the preliminary standard for being one of the worst weeks in anyone's life.

1 – Oh the irony of this statement, since Itachi was never informed of the Kyuubi's affect on Naruto's lifespan, he is expecting a normal lifespan. Not that Konoha actually knows the full effect of Kyuubi on Naruto.

I purposely made Kyuubi's conversation with Naruto obscure, so if it doesn't seem to be too coherent then that is how I wanted it.

Keep in mind that not all information that shinobi gather is accurate information, especially when they are doing it surreptitiously; it is possible that they gather misinterpretations.

Feel free to tell me what you think.)


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Once upon a time in a magical land far far away, there lived a magical man…who didn't own Naruto and wrote fanfiction to compensate for his lack of the aforementioned ownership. He then became schizophrenic, and died. Or did he? We may never know who died, the man who became schizophrenic or the schizophrenic add on…but who cares? I don't and neither do you because the only similarity relevant is that neither of us own Naruto…

What the hell is up with fanfic…I have been unable to upload chap 11 for 3 days now

I'm kinda sorry about leaving chapter 10 as something of a cliffhanger, but not really…I have found that I like to stop a chapter where it feels right…or when I'm sick of a chapter and feel a change of pace is needed. This is one chapter that you might find boring, but it's necessary….looking back at this now you might not find this too boring as much as frustrating.

**Yo**- Well, imagine that…Gaara appears in this chapter!...Somewhat. However he will have an active role in the next chapter. And I guess I'll put some Sasuke in this chapter, though he originally was going to…effectively use 'Gui's "dynamic entry!!! No jutsu" for his entrance into the story. But not having him come from the far left field is alright too. Do keep in mind that Orochimaru isn't the only bad guy around. Konoha knows of the sounds creation but not of Orochimaru's involvement with it. All they know of him right now is 1. He's still alive, and hates Konoha. 2. He has something to do with the Yamata no Orochi, which they found out from Kyuubi. 3. They can only assume he is affiliated with Zetsu.

And for all of you who have read the manga….chap 344 page 8…who was not surprised? For those of you who haven't read it yet what happened was—

Is it just me or does it seem like Kishimoto had decided to put another 'Sakura' into Naruto…At this moment I shalln't denounce it…but I know that it is coming, and it will be ugly just like "_Kakashi_" from chapter 3

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

'Oniisan, where are you? Ever since you left everything has changed…' Sasuke sniffled to him self. Sasuke rolled over in his bed and curled up in a fetal position. Tears welled up in his eyes again, 'Otousan is different now…at first he complained about how he could no longer train you…now he just scowls all the time…' Sasuke clenched like he was hit, 'I'm not weak! I'm not useless! ' 

Sasuke's eyes closed slowly, already dreaming…or remembering. Brief flashes of the past months, as things became more and more tense. His otousan's cold, fury filled sharingan was burned into his memory, when he failed a jutsu that Itachi mastered in a day. His otousan's angry glare when he missed a block. The way his otousan's fist clenched when he almost passed out from exhaustion after training. The worried look that his kaasan was constantly wore now, she barely spoke and was always sighing. His latest taijutsu training came to mind, his otousan's words 'You disappoint me…you'll never surpass Itachi like this, do you care nothing of your clan?' His otousan shook his head angrily, while looking like he wanted to spit, as he muttered something about Konoha.

Sasuke opened his eyes in a nervous panic, his sheets were wet with sweat, and his hair was matted to his head. Sasuke was trembling, "That blonde kid's fault. Oniisan wouldn't have left…He stole Oniisan…he's the one that made Otousan angry, he's the reason that Okaasan is always worried. Everyone hates him, he takes people away…!" Tears started down his face, "They say he…it is a monster, they must be right…even the police say it. I'll kill him and get my brother back! I'll make everyone happy! We can all be happy again! We can be a family again…"

As Sasuke tried to get back to sleep, random thoughts assailed him of his brief times with Itachi, and when he saw his family as happy. The last thing that entered his mind before he went to sleep was the Uchiha's unwritten motto, _Born of the clan, borne of the clan, die by the clan_. The last thing he mumbled, even after falling asleep was 'I'm a Uchiha otousan, before everything else! I'll prove it to you…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Temari looked back at the town they left worriedly, or the rubble that was left of it, even in the hot dry air the stench of blood was strong after an hour of moving. Temari shivered, 'Why? This doesn't make sense…Yashamaru-ojisan, what happened? Why? He was becoming better…'

Ever since Gaara killed Yashamaru, he had been on a rampage. This village was just another unfortunate one, Gaara had caught a glimpse of it on the horizon about three hours ago and came tromping over to destroy it. More specifically to kill everyone in the village. Despite that being his goal, he decimated all the buildings too. He had hunted down every single person who was in the village regardless of age, sex, shinobi or not. It didn't matter how far they ran, they all died.

In her brief time at Sunagakure's shinobi academy, they repeatedly drilled into her that killing ones opponent ensures finality in missions. Barely two months in the class was split up for a 'field trip' to watch either a C or B ranked assassination. Temari shuddered at the memory, the shinobi she was sent with had made her kill one of the targets, saying that it would make her stronger. She doubted that she was any stronger for it, but after watching Gaara's rampages she doubted that death or killing would ever really bother her again.

Temari straightened when Gaara's wrathful eyes scanned in her direction. Death may not have bothered her, but dying did, and she feared that Gaara would want her dead sooner or later. Yet, Gaara had rarely attacked her, and most of the time unintentionally, resulting in various bruises but never anything broken. Her brother Kankuro was not so much in favor with Gaara, and for it was liable to have something new broken each week or two. He hadn't killed her, or Kankuro yet, and he partially listened to her…when he wanted to, and for it their tousan had sent her and Kankuro to watch Gaara. Occasionally, since they left the academy for private tutoring, the shinobi who she was sent with on the academy 'field trip' would show up and teach them about being a shinobi.

Temari briefly thought back to when this…fiasco started. Gaara came in from the roof with blood on him, which was extremely unusual for him since his sand usually stopped all the blood, his eyes were wide in shock and pain, tears still streaming out of them. For a brief moment Gaara had looked at her…she didn't know what she saw, but it wasn't the Gaara she was used to seeing. She associated the look with _little kids _who found their puppies dead in the street. On instinct she had asked what was wrong, and Gaara's eyes changed, dread filled them, and his pupils contracted. Temari called Kankuro and yelled that it was Gaara, and the two of tried to escape but it didn't work out that way.

Temari had long since learned to stay away from Gaara when his pupils shrank. Normally Gaara was quiet and shy, but prone to attacking anyone he considered threatening, or who got too close. But when his eyes changed, whether it was contracting or, especially, when turning a sandy-gold color, it wasn't fully Gaara.

She had found out about…it…from multiple sources some time ago. First she heard some jounins, then heard her otousan mention it to some old lady and her husband, and finally she heard it from Gaara. _Shukaku_ was what she had heard. From what she had heard it was a demon, or something like one…both the jounins and her otousan had said such…but Gaara had said _mother_…at one time she didn't know what to think, but now…

The first time she had seen his eyes start to change Gaara was aggravated when he was first being taught the basics of charka manipulation by their private instructor. Gaara wasn't nearly as bad then, and so he and Kankuro were allowed to take the lessons with her, although she was the only one of age. Gaara had struggled, but faired better than Kankuro until the instructor mumbled a comment about Gaara being a hell-born demon, which caused Gaara to shake and cry for a moment. Then he changed, the crying stopped and be barely uttered a panicked 'Oneesan, niisan.' After that things blurred, but what she remembered of it was having Gaara and his sand standing over her, the tutor's blood staining the walls and the sand, with murder in his beady eyes. The sand had wrapped around her and Kankuro, then it tightened around her arms and legs and started to pull. Temari and Kankuro dropped suddenly, only seconds away from being killed. She had looked up to see a crying Gaara curled up in a ball, rolling around and shaking. The next time she saw his eyes they were normal again.

Since then she had warned Kankuro about Gaara's eyes being a sign of another episode happening. Over past year, since Gaara had started _talking_ (not just sobs and grunts, or they half gargled noise when his eyes went strange), she had noticed that he started mentioning blood, and wanted to kill something…anything. He rarely looked at either of them, which they were thankful for, but his sand started getting unbelievably restless. She assumed that it was another warning sign for one of Gaara's episodes, and so far it had proven to be true. Only recently had Gaara started mentioning that his head hurt, this came before the gruesome mumblings now, but it didn't always mean that he would have an episode, she didn't know if it was any better since Gaara got irritable and destroyed things. 'I suppose that it _is_ better if it doesn't always take over him, it means he can fight it off…he had started to calm down a lot with ojisan, but I don't know now…' Temari sighed slowly.

Right before Gaara started his rampage he sobbed about Yashamaru, 'Ojisan, why?! Ojisan…no…' With all the blood on him, Temari figured that their ojisan was gone, she had expected that it was some shinobi intent on killing Gaara who had ended up killing Yashamaru in the process. Thinking that was the case, Temari had tried to comfort Gaara, which had succeeded in stopping some of his episodes. This had backfired in only a few seconds, as Gaara started screaming about killing Otousan just like everyone else, then his sand had swept away the house and them with it. Since then Temari and Kankuro had been forced to follow Gaara on his rampage. Not once yet had his eyes dilated since then, and it had been almost two weeks. Every time either of them had tried to get away either Gaara would look at them or his sand would grab them. Occasionally he would stare at one of them, the sand rising up intent on killing them, when he would seem to wobble, and his sand would recede for a moment, before leaving them alone.

'Baki-sensei I hope you find us soon,' Temari thought to herself. Gaara apparently liked him and partially listened to him when it came to training. The first time Gaara met Baki he barely attacked him, which from Gaara was a good sign. It made him the only one who Gaara didn't immediately attack outside of herself, Kankuro, and Yashamaru. She wouldn't say her family since Gaara seemed to go through great lengths to attack her tousan, who was the only person who Gaara didn't like but wasn't dead. Temari wasn't sure of it, but she had started to think Gaara was justified in his hatred of their tousan.

They had barely seen Baki for the past week, he only once appeared to deliver them food, and left just as quickly. That Gaara was somewhat fond of the man was cemented in Temari's mind when Gaara attacked him but didn't pursue him. Other than that, they had to live off the food they could get from the ruined villages. But Temari had noticed something, Gaara had been looking at them increasingly, which had at first terrified her, but now the looks were different, hostile but not murderous, and they weren't the ten minuet long stare downs he was doing a week ago, now they lasted barely thirty seconds. Temari had yet to tell Kankuro about it, because she was afraid of getting her hopes up that Gaara would come out of this episode before he killed them.

Since that time some months back when she learned that something else besides Gaara was in him, she had been unsure of what it could be. She knew that people often times misunderstood things, like Gaara, he rarely attacked anyone, but that other thing did and Gaara was blamed for it, so maybe they could be wrong. But after being dragged along with this monster, Temari was sure of it, whatever it was, however it was connected to Gaara, it wasn't their mother, it was a demon that Gaara was barely holding in check.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Pursuit,' Itachi thought impassively. 'They are much closer than I expected, it means that they are jounin level shinobi. Meaning it's either hunter-nin or Roots actually has competent members. In either case it is best if we set up a trap from here.' Itachi looked over at Naruto as they made their next jump in tandem, 'Otouto has done his best to keep up, and every bit of help would be worth it against jounin-level shinobi.' Itachi took a deep, steady breath as he made his next jump, then started saying "Naruto-kun, we will likely make it to the Hi no Kuni border in minuets, but we are being pursued again."

Naruto's eyes widened, surprised, but he kept quiet, expecting Itachi to tell him what to do.

"You did not detect them?" Itachi asked offhandedly, seeing Naruto shake his head, he continued, "That is likely because you are used to people not taking you as a threat, so they have never thought to mask their chakra or their malice. Sensing other shinobi by their chakra signature is something that we must work on later. For now we must set a trap for them, once they are upon us we will attack them. To start, I want we will use bunshins as a distraction…many normal bunshin, but I want you to use Tsuchi Bunshinsand two Kage Bunshin as a diversion for yourself. We'll have our Kage bunshin meet them and determine what we must do."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto said crisply.

"If it comes to fighting, which it likely will, we will send our second Kage bunshins ahead, so that they draw their attention, likely causing them to split up. Who ever is stopped by, or stays back to deal with our Kage bunshin we'll use our other bunshins to attack them first. Then we'll attack with the clones as it will give us the best advantage."

"Itachi-sensei what happens if they don't split up?"

"Then we'll make two additional kage bunshin before attacking, and send one pair escaping. The last Kage bunshin will stay with us until we find an opportunity to escape or to kill them. Don't have your clones stay in close combat if you can help it, if you end up in close combat don't forget to use your bunshins to kawarimi, do not take damage unless there is no other option, but avoid using your kage bunshins for the kawarimi, because they will serve as a look our and back up against enemy reinforcements." Itachi didn't even make a hand seal when ten Itachi bunshins appeared, "Don't be surprised if things don't go as planned, if you see a way to take out the opponent don't be afraid to take it. Finally…Naruto your most valuable asset when you fight is your unpredictability, if it comes to us having to fight, do what you need to otouto."

Naruto nodded but was surprised to see a concerned look in Itachi's eyes as he glanced at him. Making the clones necessary Naruto started off to initiate Itachi's plan. Naruto smiled to himself for a moment, feeling proud that Itachi had felt him up to the task. Naruto's face evened out quickly, remembering the gravity of the situation. 'I must be a shinobi now, and my mission is for Itachi-sensei and myself to escape all pursuit into Kaze no Kuni.'

Getting into position with Itachi, Naruto's mind was chaotic. 'I feel myself shaking. I…feel nervous but, I feel…excited too. Itachi-sensei is counting on me…I will make Itachi-sensei proud!'

Itachi had given Naruto a worried look for a reason. It seemed odd for this group to be following them, because they had masked their presence to the point of Itachi being able to barely detect them. Then they unmasked it once they got near the fire country border. That wasn't something you did when you were in pursuit…or at least not aggressive pursuit. Barely five minutes had passed and Itachi's suspicions were proven correct.

Three shinobi made their way into the clearing, they looked startled. One had long hair with large curls in it, fairly pale skin and had six spiked double balled maces strapped to his hip. The second was short, stocky, again slightly pale, with short flat red hair, he had shinobi wire completely wrapped around his arms, like bandages. The third had spiky black hair and metallic arm guard on his left arm and a leather guard on his right. He had numerous pouches, filled going down his pant legs, but adorning his hips and back were four pairs of overly-large kama and a pair of sickles. All of them wearing jounin vests. What bothered Itachi was not the vest, it was the hitai-ate. The first one had an Iwa hitai-ate, and the other two bore the same but with scratches through. Itachi recognized none of them from the bingo book. If they were truly Iwa shinobi, missing or not, it wasn't a surprise that Konoha's book might not have them.

"So, its Konoha scum…" The first Iwa shinobi said.

"Waiiiit….you're the one the, um, the Uchiha who left! We could have a use for you. Where is the demon gaki?" a, ex-Iwa shinobi asked. A second later he caught sight of a Naruto bunshin.

Itachi's kage bunshin's eyes narrowed, "You're not worth the time." It pulled out its kunai and launched it to force them apart. The first Iwa shinobi deflected it effortlessly, while the other two jumped to the trees. Itachi and Naurto sent their running bunshins out.

Neither of the two Iwa shinobi wasted a second to begin chasing the bunshins. But the mace wearing jounin stood his ground. "I don't care whether you're the real one or not, I wanna fight!" yanking out two of his maces he continued "I heard a rumor back home…that when a kage bunshin dies its creator feels the pain of the bunshin's death…heh, is that true? Well it doesn't matter…Oh! Wonderful!" he looked around and started laughing noticing many of the bunshins that came out. "I was worried I actually did get the bunshins, no fun in that is there?"

The Iwa shinobi charged left first and cleaved through a few normal bunshins of Itachi. He was completely surprised and frustrated, hoping at least for a real fight. Swinging his mace around once more for good measure to clear out any remaining bunshin near him, he focused back on the first Itachi he saw. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a flash of blonde, and instantly lost focus on Itachi. For a split second all his blood-lust was gone, and replaced by fear. Then he saw Itachi come at him with several kunai unsure of if this was the real thing or just another bunshin, he tossed a mace at it.

Watching Itachi block the mace with no break in his approach, the Iwa shinobi forgot about the flash of yellow and grabbed another mace, then charged. Two more Itachi clones came from around trees and launched kunai at him, not caring to risk them not being just normal bunshins he dodged and parried Itachi's attack. Then a flash of blonde, this time to his right, and he felt a kunai dig deep into his side. Just below the arm pit and in between the third and forth ribs. For a split second he lost all feeling in his right side, and just from his own experiences with puncture wounds he knew his right lung punctured. His eyes widened as he saw two sharingan eyes and a single kunai taking up his vision. He didn't feel the kunai cut his neck, but he felt all strength leave him and his world became blurry. Very little mattered to him anymore, but his eyes drifted over to his right, expecting to see a shock of blonde hair, or something to indicate the one who stabbed him first.

All he saw was the same bunshin looking slightly nonplused from where it had originally threw the kunai. His world faded to black in seconds.

Itachi was truly surprised. He and Naruto didn't even have to engage in that fight, his and Naruto's kage bunshin finished it in seconds. What had Itachi surprised, was Naruto. His sharingan caught it all and he knew, in hindsight, exactly what had happened. Naruto had terrified the Iwa shinobi by mimicking the Konoha Yellow flash. It was all done with two kunai and using shunshin three times.

Itachi looked at Naruto and said "Good work Naruto-kun. _That_ is your strength, and it is that way of thinking that will make you an exceptional shinobi, because so many today lack unpredictability. Never lose it."

Naruto looked at Itachi with pride swelling from his eyes and practically radiating off every pore. It lasted only a moment before he started schooling his features into the normal emotionless mask he wore. Only a few seconds later they and all their clones were off following the other two Iwa shinobi. Even as that happened the bunshins that were leading the chase started to turn around and lead them back toward Itachi and Naruto, so that they could take them out in a similar manner.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Shibi was less than pleased by this recent turn of events. While he hadn't shared he personal feeling on the issue he had alerted his team of this complication. There were three distinct teams that had treaded these same paths. They had dispatched the closest team, which comprised of two Iwa shinobi. Considering their team size and how unbalanced the team was, both obviously being recon and or stealth specialist, they were a detachment of a larger team. The two had easily fell prey to Kurenai's genjutsu and were dispatched in seconds.

Shibi's concern was multifaceted, first stemming from the apparent infiltration of Iwa shinobi. Iwa shinobi were famous for the intelligence gathering, they were……an 'abysmal abomination,' while being put gently. Using pure logic, they were very good at stealth, especially since they often used doton jutsu to hide, and most shinobi and civilians alike, didn't dig underground to look for spies. Their main problem was that they were often times overbearing, and paranoid, the latter was normally good, but not in conjunction with the former. The only way that Iwa shinobi really got intel was from leaks and traitors. Which meant that there was one of the two in Konoha, or worse yet one of the two could have just left Konoha, and they were the rear guard…

Shibi accepted the possibility of Itachi being a traitor but placed it as a low possibility. Which meant that Itachi was just as likely to be attacked by the Iwa shinobi as they were, and considering Iwa's particular hate for blonde-haired Konoha residents, the Uzumaki was in particular danger, regardless if he was seen to be a civilian or not.

'Itachi-san would likely be especially aggressive after being attacked once, however Itachi-san has yet to behave like a normal Uchiha so I don't believe I would correctly anticipate his actions,' Shibi concluded. 'I will have to ask either Hatake-san or Hyuuga-san lead negotiations with him.'

While Shibi was uneasy about how to deliver their message without having to engage Itachi, Kakashi was getting more and more nervous about confronting Itachi, regardless of fighting him or not. 'I still don't know how to feel. Kidnapping sensei's legacy…I feel angry, very angry that he could so easily disregard what sensei wanted for the boy...But, he certainly saved the boy's life and I am grateful to him for that. Doing this might be in the boy's best interest…but sensei wanted him to live his life in Konoha…I, I really don't know, some genius I am.' Kakashi's turmoil didn't appear on his face in the least. 'But it is indubitable that Shibi will ask me or Hizashi to approach Itachi first…I really hope that Hizashi is up to the job, since I might blow this.'

"Hyuuga-san I believe we are close enough…"

"Alright." Hizashi's Byakugen activated instantly, it was a moment before he spoke again. "We are less than a kilometer away from them. There is one dead Iwa shinobi and two more Iwa shinobi chasing, I would assume, kage bunshins of our targets…It appears that the bunshins are leading the Iwa shinobi back to the originals. I am uncertain which ones are the originals, however there are a large number of bunshins, several kage bunshins, and even…_Tsuchi_ bunshins of our targets."

"I could understand Itachi copying tsuchi bunshin, but how does _Naruto_ know the jutsu?" Kurenai asked.

Shibi answered calmly, "It is possible that Itachi-san may have taught Naruto the jutsu before hand, as you know it has not been uncommon for Iwa shinobi to attack Konoha shinobi since the last war…He may have seen the jutsu with his sharingan then. Hyuuga-san did say that Itachi-san had started training Naruto in elemental manipulation. If his nature is earth, then logic would dictate that it is the appropriate jutsu to teach Naruto after learning the basic bunshin."

Kurenai nodded in acceptance, then asked, "What is our plan?"

"First we will unmask our presence once we are within a half kilometer of their location. From Hyuugaa-san and Hatake-san's advice, Itachi-san will confront us as we continue to approach him, either assuming us to be enemies, or questioning our motives for alerting him of our presence. We aren't going to engage the Iwa shinobi unless they flee, so that we avoid making Itachi-san think we are attacking them."

"We no longer have to be concerned with the Iwa shinobi. Itachi just dispatched the last of them." Hizashi informed them.

"In that case we unmask our presence now. If Itachi attacks avoid his eyes and close contact with him, we are authorized to retaliate as necessary, but until I am sure that no other choice is feasible, do not pursue aggressive actions."

Kurenai looked at Shibi incredulously.

Kakashi chuckled, "He means if Itachi attacks defend yourself, but don't attack him if you can help it."

"Alright."

"I am sorry Kurenai-san for being unclear," Shibi said.

Kurenai shook her head and chuckled feeling awkward.

"However, Hyuuga-san, since you have had the most contact with Itachi-san, I would ask that you act as our mediator."

"Of course."

With that Hizashi dropped from the treetops to the ground, and waited. With no hesitation, Kakashi followed suit, and after a moment Shibi and Kurenai followed.

It wasn't a full minuet before Hizashi waved toward a bush, in an almost friendly manner. Confusing the rest of the team, Hizashi stood and said "Our mission was to make contact with you and Itachi-san Sandaime-sama wants to be able to communicate with both of you."

Despite the initial confusion, no one was surprised to hear the tell-tale poof of a bunshin being dispelled. Hizashi turned his head to face Shibi and said, "It is most likely that Itachi will send a kage bunshin to meet with us."

"Making contact with Itachi and notifying him of what Hokage-sama said is our priority, we don't need to know exactly where he is going, just so long as we can agree a time and place for him to meet with the Hokage."

A tense silence filled the air, everyone, with the exception of Hizashi, was on edge for their own reasons. Kakashi didn't know what to do about Naruto leaving, caught between wanting to uphold his sensei's last wish that the boy remain in Konoha, and what would be best for everyone, especially the boy. Shibi was wondering the implications of Iwa shinobi within Hi no Kuni, as well as trying to figure if Iwa might be a culprit in one or more of his ongoing investigations. Kurenai had never met Itachi even though she was granted the rank of jounin during the same exams as him, but she found it unnerving to be meeting with an 11 year old jounin. Worse yet, the caution that the other, more experienced, jounins were displaying about meeting him was equally as unnerving.

The slight motion of Kakashi looking up caught Kurenai's eye. She looked where his lone eye was aimed at and her first thought was 'Wow, he is an adorable little boy. I wonder if he is running away because of Naruto, or using him as an excuse to escape his fans?' Kurenai inwardly chuckled. She had been afraid that the boy was another 'Younger Kakashi' or worse just another Uchiha. His face was neutral but his eyes showed both relief and recognition, and perhaps a little bit of camaraderie, only for the briefest of seconds, but it was there, which, to Kurenai, put him more ningen than Kakashi when he was younger, and miles ahead of the Uchiha…well most of them.

"You have met with me…" Itachi stated, blandly.

Shibi started next, "Our other goal was to open a line of communication with you to Sandaime-sama. He would like you to send some form of message every three months, regardless of where you are. In doing so he will be able to give tangible proof that you are not a missing-nin to the various parties in Konoha." Shibi noted Itachi's slight nod and continued, "Due to the circumstances, the only place right now that you can use to make contact with Sandaime-sama is a small fort north of our position. I believe you know of the fort I speak of."

"Hai."

"They have a large supply of messenger birds there, which is the easiest method of communicating currently available for you. For Sandaime's return messages for now you will have to receive them from the fort. However please be aware that you may return to Konoha, even now."

"…I will keep that in mind, Aburame-san."

"Aburame Shibi."

"Alright…" Itachi nodded and left via shunshin.

"…Well, mission complete!" Kakashi said happily, as he pulled out his book.

"We will recover the bodies of the Iwa shinobi, including the ones that Itachi-san and Naruto dispatched. They may be carrying vital information." Shibi stated. 'Knowing what Iwa is interested in and possibly how they got the information will be extremely useful for stopping more security breeches and countering their plans.'

Kakashi gave a very unenthusiastic "Hai…" as he put away his book and started unraveling a blank scroll to temporarily seal the bodies in.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi's kage bunshin left the clearing via shunshin, before quickly dispelling. Gaining the knowledge from the bunshin, Itachi thought 'Hizashi-san is aware that they only met a bunshin, and he most likely alerted them of that.' Itachi glanced over at Naruto, and inwardly sighed.

"Otouto…that was part of being a shinobi." Naruto was following Itachi, off to his right. Right after the battle had ended Naruto was fine which made Itachi start moving again, but as they continued Naruto had started to shake.

Naruto answered quietly, "H-hai niisan…" but he still hadn't stopped shaking.

'Kuso, he looks worse than he did a few moments ago…Hm…what did my Otousan tell me when this happened?' Itachi hesitated for a moment then said, "It is not a part that you must like, but neither is it a part that you can always avoid." Itachi sighed out loud as they jumped. They had already passed the Kawa no Kuni boarder, several minuets ago. "Killing is sometimes part of the job, some people enjoy it, and some don't."

"…I…think I understand…"

"But don't worry otouto, I am here for you."

"B-b…but…niisan," Naruto slurred out. 'I...I liked it…but I hate that, I hate that, I hate it. I HATE it! I don't wanna like it! I can't like it!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alright then, what have you got for me this time Tsunade?" Jiraiya whispered to himself. 'Heh, Tsunade when will you learn that a bosom of your size is be the stuff of legends? Heh, I guarantee you of that!' Jiraiya opened Tsunade's traveling scroll and pushed chakra in to a kanji marked 'clothes.'

"Kuso!" Jiraiya cursed quietly as he only found her normal clothes, throwing them aside carelessly he read further down the scroll until he got to a kanji of 'hentai.'

'…this is sooooooooo obviously a trap…' Jiraiya drawled in his mind, 'but, what if she really has gotten into ecchi things? Or what is she has one of my books!? Heh, this is too good to pass up!!' Now grinning like an idiot, Jiraiya pushed chakra into the seal, and first noticed it being rejected 'crap its blood seal!' Then the chakra seemed to enter the seal causing the entire scroll to be engulfed in flames.

"Kuso—I knew I shouldn't have taught her how to use a hidden double seal!" Jiraiya looked at the scroll which burnt was through the bed. 'Well at least she was careful enough to make sure the chakra didn't affect the scroll. Damn-I'm good teacher!' Jiraiya thought proudly. Coating his hands with water natured chakra he disarmed the fire trap, and put out the burning bed.

'Oh well, I know her size anyway…but her apprentice…' Jiraiya gleefully ran over to Shizune's travel scroll and forced chakra into Shizune's kanji. "heeheeheeheehee! Oooh, looks like the teacher has yet to pass on everything to the student…Yes! That is it, the next chapter will be all about Jun learning the last of the thousand…heh…_jutsu_ of Chie!" Jiraiya scribbled that note down with haste, before turning back to the pile of Shizune's undergarments that were now resting on her bed. Jiraiya heard a slight taping on the glass, fearful at first Jiraiya turned around until he saw a messenger bird.

"That almost gave me a heart attack!" Jiraiya said as he made his way over to the window. Before he opened the window he stopped to sense Tsunade's chakra. It was still in the same location, but he didn't sense her apprentice, ignoring it for now, he opened the window and took the message from the bird.

Jiraiya read the message once, twice, and a third time. His head dropped and his shoulders slumped…"I don't believe you kid…this is the what? 12th time you've ruined my research?! Not even the Yondaime did it this many times, and he was my apprentice, hell! He was my genin student first then my apprentice later!' Jiraiya spun around angrily, to be faced with a damp-with-nothing-but-a-towel-on Shizune, and a fully dressed Tsunade. The former was shocked and blushing in a most cute way, the latter lacked any surprise and was enraged. 'Apparently I shouldn't have taught Tsunade how create and use a warning seal…' With the half second it took for Shizune to start screaming, Tsunade had launched across the room, and her fist was a centimeter away from Jiraiya's groin.

In that same time Jiraiya had decided that not losing a week of his life in the hospital was his preferred option. He kawarimi-ed with the messenger bird he let fly away. 'My center of mass is higher than her first was aiming so the bird won't die…' Jiraiya fell to a roof near the edge of the village, far away from Tsunade's hotel. But he could still see the dust cloud that came from her room, from where her fist impacted the wall…well better head off.

Jiraiya leapt off the roof in a hurry and out of the village, thinking, 'I suppose that finding out about Orochimaru is a benefit from having to watch out for that damn gaki. And, heh, now I can go to another place and get a little bit of research done there…so I guess that gaki did me a favor…' Jiraiya's mind, derailed of any serious thoughts, began to formulate the best way to use his latest research.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Danzou-san, are you aware of the grand disservice that you have done to Konoha…or the…_Great Tree_ as you call it?" Sarutobi said hotly.

"Coming from someone as pacifistic as you…I could only assume this means that the roses you normally throw at your adversaries will actually have thorns this time."

"Regardless of what you think...regardless of what either council says…I am going to rip out your roots. They are _not_ shinobi of Konoha, and it was foolish of me to think they ever were."

"No amount of metaphors will frighten me…you lack the spine, not the courage to do so…but the heart and will to do so. You know as well as I know that Roots will remain in Konoha because you are unwilling to kill those of your own village, be they traitor or not." Danzou said confidently.

Sarutobi chuckled lightly and shook his head. Danzou's eyes widened anticipating almost anything but mirth. Sarutobi spoke through the chuckles, with no mirth, in a dead serious voice…sounding as though he was on his own deathbed, "I have lived through two great shinobi wars, watched both of my mentors die. My student, the only one who was like a musuko more than a student, turned traitor because he was not my chosen successor, and my successor died without hesitation to save those he loved, and asked so _VERY_ little of them for it…only to have his wished ignored and his legacy profaned… so much have the people I have come to trust and care for suffered…" Sarutobi shook his head slowly, gravely. "Yet, when I have tried to ease the sufferings of others, to restore honor and sanctity to the lives and sacrifices of those who I care for, _you_ have stood in my way because of your own feelings and inabilities to let go of the past."

Danzou was pale…er than usual, even if he would never admit that Sarutobi was a stronger shinobi than he was in his prime, Sarutobi was far more vital than Danzou was at the moment. Furthermore he _was_ at Sarutobi's mercy, and this was very unusual behavior for the man.

"Danzou…never once have you addressed me as Hokage-sama, Hokage-dono, Hokage-san or even just Hokage…and at first it irked me, and it slighted me. Eventually it lost its meaning to me that you would not acknowledge me as Hokage, I was willing to let it go by the wayside—until you formed Roots…Alas, I should have stopped all of this then and there…but back then you cared about Konoha, and its people…"

"I care about Konoha in a way that you never will understand!"

"Those are the same words Orochimaru said to me when I told him why I choose Arashi…" Sarutobi chuckled, with no mirth reaching his eyes, "Danzou, as I said earlier for a, long time it…hurt me that you didn't acknowledge me. However, I suppose that it is fate, because now when it comes time for me to look at you as a member of Konoha…and therefore someone who I would protect with my life…….my lack of acknowledgment will certainly hurt you."

"Even your threats lack the needed ferocity…" Danzou said impassively, "It is no wonder Konoha has lost so much."

"Perhaps that is so…but this time, Konoha is going to make a change, and it will be nothing that you will be able to stop."

"And so what do plan to do, kill me?" Danzou accused arrogantly.

"Heh, hahaha!" Sarutobi laughed another mirthless laugh, "This time Danzou, you have made me realize the error of my ways…Konoha will change, it will be my Konoha, a place that I will be proud of…and as to you. No I won't kill you—"

"Ever the weakling."

"—you will kill yourself," Sarutobi finished as though he weren't interrupted. "I have realized, thanks to you, that living is insurmountably more painful than dying. Surviving, in essence, is only delaying the inevitable, and for what? So that you can accomplish your goals, whatever they may be…that is if _you_ choose to survive. Danzou, you will not get the choice to survive, you are going to survive because I want you to, you _will_ live to see the day my new Konoha is realized, and you _will_ hate it. You will hate me, you will hate yourself, you will hate all forms of life that resemble ningens in the slightest form. And do you know why?"

"…"

"Because you will live out another's life, a life that you destroyed. You will experience the life of someone who is stronger, by far than anyone else, and you will break."

"_Pish!_ How pathetic do you think I am?"

"And after you break, then you will live out the rest of your days in Konoha, however short they may be, for honestly I doubt that you will live through what I have for you."

"And then what is it that you have so…expertly planned for me? Hmm? What is it?" Danzou asked with an air of haughtiness.

"As I said you are going to live another's life…one who you ruined…Heh, but before that, I want to tell you of Orochimaru—"

"I take back what I said, forcing me to listen to your _fond_ memories and soft heartedness _is_ one of the most horrible things that you have ever done."

Sarutobi's voice changed, almost to that of proud father "He was a kind young man, cold to most who knew him, but very open and caring to those who he trusted…So much so that when he leaned something or created something he was unreserved in sharing his knowledge, be it info, strategies, or jutsu. So _very_ open Orochimaru used to be until you met him…" Sarutobi's voice hardened instantly, "But he taught me something that shocked me coming from such a compassionate young man…but yet it is something that only an empathetic person would ever create…so the last thing that I have to say to you Danzou…" Sarutobi began blurring through seals, "You reap what you sow…** Uzumaki Naruto no Seiryoku Isshougai!"**

Danzou screamed, and his body thrashed around for a few seconds, then went limp. Sarutobi huffed at the chakra usage, having taking up almost two thirds of his chakra. 'Seven years, of all that…You will suffer for your transgressions Danzou. I'm just glad that **Seiryoku Omoide**'s gathering works with **Seiryoku Isshougai**'s delivery.'

Turning away from his career-long adversary, and feeling his reserves start to replenish slowly, Sarutobi ate a soldier pill. Next he called out "Fugaku-san!"

Fugaku came in at ready, "Hai Hokage-sama!" Fugaku was holding a large stone helm.

"Are you ready?" Sarutobi asked as he felt his reserves max out again.

"Hai!"

Nodding his acknowledgement, began seals again as he turned around to look at Danzou's limp form. "**Seiryoku Omoide:** **Kurete!"** 'For now twenty years should be enough, I can always come back and get more from him.' With the jutsu complete Sarutobi huffed again, at the feeling of a fair portion of his chakra gone again. This memory would be placed in a scroll, as evidence. "Bind him."

Fugaku moved forward holding the helm and placing it on Danzou's head. He circulated chakra into the helm to activate it. The helm was the same type that was used to suppress the Sharingan, but it also was useful on normal people for one specific reason, in order to stop optic signals…such as the Sharingan or Byakugen…the helm actual directed chakra to interrupt the signal, thus stopping the brain from ever knowing what it is saying…Eventually the Uchiha, through a very spectacular failure, figured out that sooner or later the imprisoned shinobi would stop relying on their eyes, so the helm's design was modified to block out all conscious functions of the rest of the body, effectively putting a person in a coma.

Fugaku had a feral smile on his face, better yet, that this helm was the same design as the one that Uchiha and Hyuuga's used for their Jounin exams, so they actually were designed to maintain any acting jutsu, meaning whatever the Hokage did to Danzou would be continuously active…the Hokage had specifically requested such a helm. And all helms were made so that they siphoned the wear's chakra to keep everything going, if anything, keeping an IV in their arm was all that was needed.

'I don't care about Orochimaru or the Kyuubi no Gaki—actually I better remember his name, less I slip up around Hokage-sama…but I am a Uchiha, and we are not manipulated! Pray that you _are_ brain dead after this for I will get my revenge if not!' Forcing his face into one of neutrality again, Fugaku turned and nodded to the Hokage that it was secure and everything was done, receiving a dismissing nod Fugaku exited the room, thinking to himself, 'Truly pray, because you have changed the Hokage, and all of my plans have become jeopardized because of your foolishness…if they fail because of you then I _will_ find a way to revive you just to torture you until the day I die!'

Sarutobi only waited a few seconds after Fugaku left before he said, "You and Orochimaru would never understand how much I care about Konoha…Danzou, I vowed that before all else Konoha came first…You have opened my eyes as to how much I was failing that creed until now…I will do what is best for Konoha even if Konoha screams and cries for it not to be such…I am sorry that it has taken me so long to realize this, and for showing me I thank you, otouto." Sarutobi walked out of the room and shut the door leaving Danzou alone in the dark, with only the horror's of Naruto's childhood as company.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Red rimmed, blood shot, eyes stared into the darkness to see eight other human like shadows. It was a small comfort that the darkness didn't hurt his eyes. Small because every other part of his body, inside and out, was in excruciating pain. Aside from the color of his eyes Orochimaru gave no indication of anything amiss.

'Considering the way that fool Deidara appears when he is mad, it won't be noticeable, also the last time Zetsu saw me, was when we were fleeing, and the pill had left me with unbelievable energy.'

"–Orochimaru-san was the one who discovered the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's location."

"Why did you attempt to capture it?" a grating wooden voice drawled out.

"I didn't, I was pursuing my own interest…however it seems like my intended target has some ties to the jinchuuriki" Orochimaru stated nonchalantly.

"Considering your engagement turned into a battle-"

"My engagement with my interest turned into a battle. After I had subdued my interest, was when I discovered both the jinchuuriki and its attachment to my interest…so knowing the futility of catching it at the time, I abandoned both my interest and fled the jinchuuriki."

"A wise decision…"

"Still should have caught it then, yeah… Considering that place it would only get more protection, yeah…"

"No, Orochimaru did exactly what I would have ordered. Capturing it would have alerted all the other villages, as of right now Konoha and the other villages have no knowledge of our motives. When we strike, we shall do so in a manner that won't alert other villages to our activities."

Orochimaru could feel the pout on Deidara's face, 'That childish fool!'

"…yeah."

"Orochimaru, aside from the contain for the Kyuubi no Kitsune, have you gained any leads on any other of the Biyuu?"

'It just never is enough is it?' Orochimaru thought vainly 'Considering that Zetsu is supposed to be finding out such information…but just as well…' "I have found the location of the Sanbi, but I've only found legends regarding the Hachibi, finally, Zetsu and I discovered a jinchuuriki within Kumo. I believe it holds the Nibi."

"Excellent. Zetsu, anything additional?"

"Nothing outside of that, concerning jinchuuriki."

"What else?"

"Considering what I had to do to stop the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, I was curious as to Konoha's method of control…the jinchuuriki and Uchiha Itachi have left Konoha."

"Not too surprising, heh, must want some blood…real action."

"They did not leave on a mission most likely, because a fair number of Konoha shinobi were in pursuit, which makes me believe that they were escaping. The jinchuuriki was unconscious while I was watching them, but the Uchiha dispatched the Konoha shinobi as though they were enemies."

"Hmmm,"

"Then we should offer them a chance to become members."

"No, wait…" Orochimaru interrupted, "Their pursuit, what did they look like?"

"They had non-descript black mask, if I'm not mistaken, they were Konoha's 'ANBU.'"

"No, they are a special sub-unit…they are called Roots…they don't answer to the Hokage, they answer to a ex-shinobi named Danzou. Even when I was there, his goals were rarely in line with Konoha…meaning that Itachi would be a risk to our organization at this junction."

"How so?"

"Whatever reason the Uchiha had for leaving, involves the jinchuuriki, and obviously neither of them are Roots members. Knowing Danzou as a war monger, it is likely that Itachi left to keep the jinchuuriki away from Danzou."

"Any village would be in chaos with a usurping faction becoming active."

"I don't know the extent of Roots membership, but it was an open secret. As well as Uchiha Itachi is reportedly the heir of the Uchiha clan, and a genius…while he would be extremely beneficial to our organization, the Hokage wouldn't have trusted him with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki if his loyalty was not an extremely reliable."

"You seem to say that the Uchiha is a lost cause Orochimaru, yeah…"

"I doubt that even if the Uchiha is a missing-nin, he would be ready to take an active role against Konoha."

"You are calling for us to wait until we are sure of the Uchiha's intentions…"

"Precisely, I would say that we should observe the Uchiha's actions for the next several months, to determine if he is actually a missing-nin or on a mission of some sort."

"It will give us the chance to determine how to approach him and the jinchuuriki, yeah."

"At that stage in development we should be able to mold the jinchuuriki into what we want if we can get it to join us willingly, removing the need for an extraction, also it would be an invaluable help should the Hachibi not be sealed. As that is the case, Zetsu you are to trail them and determine the most effective way of getting their willing membership. If they have not removed them selves from Konoha, investigate ways to cause them to abandon Konoha. If we are able to avoid extracting the Kyuubi, then we eliminate the risk of having to fight it, as well as it can be used to suppress the Hachibi and the Shichibi from overpowering our seals."

"Understood" Zetsu said blandly, "however be aware that the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki is very young at this point, in order for it to be effective using the Kyuubi's power we may have to train it to do so."

"Heh, when you make a killing machine, whether it is like my Samehada, or a superior shinobi, it takes time and carefully placed effort. Konoha does have that right, though, heh, they waste far too much effort shielding their weaklings."

"I concur, art must be carefully planned, there is not point immortalizing it if it isn't perfect in the first place…"

"Nah…no point in keeping it around that long, if it's true art its perfection will show it self to the whole world and everyone will know it, yeah!"

"This will be the last time we meet for the next three years. Orochimaru, you will continue to pursue the location of all the Biyuus. Zetsu your mission has been stated, unless you are certain that the Uchiha will be a member or is useless to us at this junction he is your priority. Work with Orochimaru should you need insight about it…other than that monitor all the known jinchuuriki. Everyone else your orders remain the same."

Orochimaru allowed his shadow to fade at the same time as the leader's. With all the resources that the Sound laid at his fingertips he was given almost nothing to do. Granted that sooner or later other members would show up for this, that or another thing, he was mostly left to his research.

But right now, Orochimaru was left only to his pain.

* * *

Ojisan – uncle  
Mattei – youngest brother  
Musuko-son 

**Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu – Earth Clone Technique  
Kage Bunshin no jutsu – Shadow Clone Technique  
Uzumaki Naruto no Seiryoku Isshougai – Forced Life-time of Uzumaki Naruto Originally Seiryoku Omoide or Forced Reminiscences, until Orochimaru finished it, when it could only be used for gathering or giving information. The finished jutsu has two parts. First requiring the donor, who gives the memories, and the victim who lives the memories. This jutsu was created by Orochimaru as a means to flawlessly gather and transfer information until he altered it so that it could be used to disorientate an enemy by stealing their memories, getting both the information and the upper hand in battle. The victim is then forced to live through the entire memory, in this case Uzumaki Naruto's entire life. The time ratio is 4:1: for every 4 days of memories it takes 1 day to view. In the finished jutsu, while viewing the memories the victim loses all control of their body. The charka usage is dependent on the amount of memories taken or forced on someone. Taking memories uses less than a tenth of forcing them on someone else.**

**Seiryoku Omoide: Kurete – Forced Reminiscences: Donor  
Seiryoku Isshougai: Kurete – Forced Life-time: Donor**

**AN: (** The name "Jun" means obedient, and the name "Chie" means wisdom; or 1000 blessings child. Both are female…I'll leave the rest up to you to figure out.

Aside from being a caring loving old man I could never really understand how Sandaime allowed Danzou to live despite knowing what he was doing.

Temari's segment was meant to be somewhat confused, although originally it was far more messed up, but I decided to spare you of that…and well…after sitting down and reading **OpposingForce**'s simplicity is complexity, I have been swayed in the worst way to change the pairing. I would like to think that if your reading what my story then you would at least be capable of understanding it, although I know I don't put in the same type of humor into my story has **OpForce**, so you may or may not like it, I say go for it. That said if I do actually change the pairing things will become much more complex later on. By the way, if for some reason you read this **OpForce**, I don't think I will ever be able to read a NarutoxTenten story let alone actually put it in one, all thanks to you… John Steward is better.

And a random though, since I believe the Sasuke retrevial arc is playing in the US now…. Kimimaro is awesome…You can expect him to show up. Because he is like Haku in every way that is good…hes not a trany(if you don't know what I mean don't ask), he is loyal to a fault, he has the passive aggressive take on life without be 'innocent' (if he was I would strangle Kishimoto), and he has white hair. Yes that is right, white hair, it makes him more than awesome-it makes him über … Er liebt dich nicht aber er liebt Orochimaru für eine lange zeit…Alle nacht. That would be the only thing I don't really like about Kimimaro.

Because I strangely don't feel too much like writing a post-chapter book…later!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Disclaimer….disclaimer?! Piiiiish!!! How about this you throw out random words and phrases and I'll either claim or disclaim it…aaaaaand….Go!

As much as I would like to continue to associate Naruto and Itachi with the previous generation, its time for them, and their own generation to shine. In other words, Shibi (the awesomely cool character he is) and his generation of Konoha shinobi won't be directly involved in the story's progression as much. That is not to say that they won't show up anymore in the story, but they won't be actively progressing the plot much for a while, though they will be affecting a lot of what happens to them. Also in a few chapters there will be a time skip, after a very remarkable event.

I wanted Gaara to have a slightly more active role in the chapter, but…the story ran its own course. Getting to see Gaara in action is reserved for the next chapter.

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu or a demon speaking.

* * *

Kurenai was more than a little suspicious when the copy-cat had suggested that only two people carry the remains of the Iwa shinobi. She voiced no concern over it because he logic was sound: should they by attacked it would serve the team better if some are able to react instantly without having to worry about the bodies getting stolen or protecting them from being destoyed. She was a little disturbed by the odd glint in his eyes, but it became clear when he suggested that she and he should be the ones carrying the remains. Figuring that even Kakashi would be a little put off by the corpses, Kurenai agreed quickly and she walked over and hefted a body over her shoulder.

Kurenai figured wrong.

Kakashi unfurled a blank scroll quickly and sealed the body inside, then whipped out his book in the blink of an eye. Kakashi started giggling within seconds, notably leaving Kurenai to do the heavy lifting, 'I knew I should have been suspicious when that lazy ass _volunteered_ to take two of the corpses.'

Very shortly into their return to Konoha, Hizashi found himself inwardly grimacing, 'That must be the reason why oniisan called Kakashi-san _Jigoku no Senpai_. Quite mean of him, yet Kurenai-san should have expected such out of one hailed as a-'

"Drop it like it's hot, girl!!" Kakashi giggled out from behind Kurenai. Rather loudly, and very perversely, considering there was a female in their company. Especially so; since said female was known to hate perverts.

Shibi thought to himself, 'While Hatake-san was a good choice for the mission objective, I will have to remember to make a larger concession for any female members I should choose in the future…Hmm, perhaps he has become damaged due to the amount of exposure he has had to Maito-san. I believe this will require further evidence to determine if Maito-san has had adverse affects on Konoha's shinobi population. I will confront Hokage-sama about this matter and perhaps he will allow me to see it through to its conclusion this time. Hatake-san marks the 13th individual whom I suspect Maito-san has damaged…I had heard that Hatake-san was somewhat quirky, but…'

While Shibi ignored the situation, Hizashi was given a full view of the situation because of being in the rear of the formation and his Byakugen. Kurenai was carrying the body over her shoulders when she heard Kakashi giggle that out. Not that she once slowed or stopped her jumping, but her head…It seemed to slowly, agonizingly swivel 180 degrees. She was literally moving forward and looking backwards. In some deep recess of Hizashi's mind he was wondering how Kurenai had managed that, but all that his mind could come up with was 'Must be painful…'

Feeling the growing killer intent, Kakashi looked up from his book, lazily. His eyes moved like they were stuck the pages and only barely managed to get away. In doing so Kakashi's eyes slowly lifted admiring Kurenai's shapely legs, and her well proportioned posterior. They slowly moved up her back and over the Iwa shinobi to her face. If Kakashi wasn't wearing his mask then anyone would be able to see his smile of appreciation from such a prolonged…glance.

Kurenai felt every second of it as he slowly…slowly…oh so painfully slowly, had his eyes find their way up her body. While it was not quite the full blown 'a creep is looking at me' feeling…it sent the worst chills up her body.

"…Will you stop…" Kurenai growled out, barely holding herself in check. 'I'm not sure which is worse, how he looked at me, or how he was able to look at a _dead_ Iwa shinobi the same way, does that mean that he is unconcerned for other's lives?.'

"I would but you're going to get violent once we get back to Konoha no matter what I do at this point, so…" With that Kakashi started to look her up and down again, this time with far more scrutiny.

The former 'worst kind of chills' paled to how Kurenai felt right now. Her face didn't show it and her body's stiffening could be mistaken for anger, but she was really dreading getting back to Konoha now. '…This, this is how it feels when…I…this is worse than killer intent…I just know he is undressing me with his eyes!' Being the rational woman she was, Kurenai decided to take Kakashi's advice about waiting until they returned to Konoha for retribution, preferably when he couldn't see her. After all, there was no need in having their mission report look bad because they couldn't get along right? After all, he had to sleep, and Kekkei Genkai, and specifically doujutsu like the sharingan, won't help him while he is sleeping. 'After all if he wants to undress me so badly, that is exactly what he will get.'

A woman's vengeful streak, about a kilometer wide, had just opened up, and anybody could guess who was standing in the middle.

'Well, this will work out well, seeing as she is a genjutsu master…er, hehe, _mistress_…battling her off without the sharingan will be some of the best training.' Kakashi inwardly sighed, 'Obito, now I know why you were the way you were. Granted you needed to piss off people who excelled in your weaknesses for the method to work…either way this is fun as hell.' Mentally sobering up, 'I can't always rely on my sharingan…' For a brief moment Kakashi's mind stopped dead, and went green. A sickly green nasty green, which shifted into puke green, then neon. 'Kami-sama! I can't believe that I'm actually following Guy's training advice…but he is right about that. Besides I can learn new effects to put in genjutsu if I get her _really_ mad at me. Heh, this will be a fun challenge.' Kakashi took stock of his sanity one last time before admitting the thought to himself, 'this really is one challenge that Guy came up with that I'm actually looking forward to, not that I could ever let him know that.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

In Konoha at the same time

The 'Jade Emperor' of Konoha was currently facing off against a group of ANBU.

"Maito-san we will ask you one last time to come with us peacefully."

"It would be un-YOUTHFUL of me to surrender. You have no charges and you have admitted that Hokage-sama has expressed no need of my presence before him at this time! I might come with you if you explain to me the reason. YOSH!"

Two of the ANBU looked between each other. One smiled, unseen behind his mask, while the other grimaced. All of the ANBU reached into their cloaks simultaneously thinking, 'I really hope this works/that I'm right.'

All three pulled out Orange books, one called out, "Page 69!"

Guy's eyes widened in shock of such, un-YOUTHFUL behavior.

"This is your last chance, surrender or we will read aloud!"

Guy's eyebrow shot up in confusion. "All I need to do is close my ears with my hands and render you unconscious with my elbows and feet," he stated levelly.

"Heh, good bye!" All three disappeared into smoke but Guy could see where they landed. One was in the middle of the academy play ground surrounded by innocent, but more importantly in the SPRING-TIME OF YOUTH, children. They were impressionable! They might pick up Kakashi's smut! Worse yet, they might become 'hip' like Kakashi!!'

Right as he was about charge over there and take the ANBU out, Guy caught sight of the second one, handing out the orange monstrosities to other young children. Guy paled and felt himself become weak.

Focusing on him caused Guy to see the last ANBU in the middle of a street weaving a genjutsu, visible to everyone, and the first form to take shape was a scantly clad female. Actually seven females dressed vaguely similar to Anko and a man bound by chains. He was nude except for a small black leather triangle strapped directly over his…

"Sweet SPRING-TIME OF YOUTH!!!!" Guy roared out "I surrender!" And his world went black.

"Wow. So this means that we passed Kakashi-senpai's test to join his squad."

"I never would have imagined that we could take down Maito Guy with a single genjutsu."

"Damn, this means I owe Kurenai-san money whenever she gets back from her mission…"

"I think that in this case losing some of your commission isn't so bad."

The three looked down at the unconscious Guy. One picked up Guy and shunshin-ed to ANBU headquarters to report their success and give Guy a place to sleep it off.

Of the two left one asked, "So Tenzou, you were controlling what he saw, right?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"What did you make him see?"

Tenzou answered, "Considering what his file said about his personality, and from watching the interactions between Kakashi-senpai and him, I choose perversion. I had you hand out Icha Icha books to children, I was reading to academy kids, and he," motioning toward where their teammate left, "was making a localized genjutsu to reenact that scene that Kakashi-senpai was reading aloud when we approached him about joining his squad."

"…" A breath, "…" A blink, "…Wow." And that was the last thing he said, before shunshin-ing to ANBU headquarters himself.

"Well, actually, what I showed him was a few pages after that…I don't think I could have been so cruel to a fellow Konoha shinobi…" Tenzou pulled out an orange book, 'pretending to be Kakashi-senpai isn't the worst thing in the world.' Tenzou henged into Kakashi's normal appearance, then shunshin-ed away to hide away just like Kakashi normally did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kakashi decided to put the icing on the cake, and continued, "Besides Hizashi has had his Byakugen active this whole time, which at his level of proficiency, can look through people's clothes without looking through them. And Shibi-kun," Kurenai heard Hizashi snort at hearing Kakashi call an older man _kun_, "undoubtedly has some of his 'allies'…attached to you. Crawling on you, on your skin, under your clothes…by the way aren't the best Aburame able to see what their allies see also?"

"…"

"Hizashi-san, mind telling Kurenai-chan how many allies she has under her clothes." Kakashi was chuckling, hard, resisting the urge to allow it to become full blown laughter.

"…" Kurenai was silent, because of the rage swelling up in her. As well as the doubt. The sudden realization that Kakashi could be right, even if he was saying it only to make her lose her focus on him. Ever since they left their meeting with Itachi-kun, Hizashi _had_ had his Byakugen active. And it was a common and well known habit of Aburame to use their allies to keep track of their teammates…and as extensions of their senses.

"…" Shibi was silent because he was slightly indignant. That Kakashi called him 'kun' didn't bother him. Shibi had noted, personally and from what his clansmen said, that when Kakashi was joking or playing some other form of a trick he usually referred to Aburame, rather affectionately. Shibi concluded that it was to alert them that he is not being serious. Shibi's indignant feeling came from the assertion that he would abuse his allies in such a manner. 'We have other ways of perversion, that are far less noticeable and with a higher yield of satisfaction' Shibi though firmly. Shibi almost voiced such sentiments except he rationalized that adages such as 'discretion is the better part of valor' became adages because of how useful they were in many situations; such as the current.

"…" Hizashi was silent because Kakashi had mentioned such a, personally to him, offensive use of the Byakugen. 'Such a possibility was the reason that using the Byakugen was almost forbidden within the clan house, and we weren't allowed to become artists. Aside from how demeaning the latter would be to the clan as a whole, we're shinobi and won't allow ourselves to be disgraced by such!' Then a thought crossed Hizashi's mind that made him sick.

That Hizashi was at the rear of their formation didn't matter, since they all heard him suppress a cough/hiccup/throwing-up in his mouth. To which Kurenai assumed the worst and narrowed her eyes, she was proud of the way she looked, and so what if it wasn't up to _Hyuuga_ 'standards.' She was almost as upset that he was repulsed by the appearance of her body as she was that he apparently just looked.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked smugly.

"After you said that, in my mind I thought 'That is such an _un-youthful_ thing to do,' and I felt ill afterwards."

"13," Shibi said quietly, but completely flat.

"Thirteen what?" Kurenai asked off handedly. Inwardly debating how one could seek revenge on Aburame…they had few pet peeves and were deadly serious.

"13 shinobi that Maito-san has had an adverse affection on their mental stability," Shibi stated with an eerie calm voice. I suppose that this means that I must congratulate you Kakashi-san seeing as you have had more than 10 times the exposure to Maito-san than most who have shown adverse affects, and you abnormal behavior isn't as severe as most others."

Kurenai's pervert bashing thoughts vanished for the moment, "You make the man sound like a disease," Kurenai said in shock. She actually was awed that an Aburame voiced a seemingly biased opinion about anything during her lifetime.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Guy woke up to a light gray/beige mesh, as the first thing he saw. Moving slowly Guy sat up and was mortified by the sight that greeted him. He was surrounded by a thick, but mostly clear, plastic dome that muffled most of the noise. Doctors and nurses were constantly busy running around as though there was an emergency. Straining his hearing Guy was able to make out someone saying, "Oh my goodness! He's awake!"

Not even a second later he could barely hear a flat quiet voice say, "That makes it all the more dangerous, beware of when he smiles, the disease has made some parts of his internal organs radioactive. Because of this when you notice him smile and it causes a bright shine it is most likely his some radioactive particles escaping."

Guy looked and was shocked to see an ANBU, who was obviously an Aburame female. Guy figured that the ANBU was a female because of her build, and voice. He knew she was an Aburame because the lower half of her mask was covered by the extremely high and stiff collar of her jacket. He sighed, this happened before…when Shibi-san had brought him back from a mission unconscious, he found out that he was undergoing investigation to determine if he had brain damage, or had been contaminated by something. The cited reason was his 'erratic behavior' seemed to come to the forefront during the mission.

In a way he counted Shibi as a friend, like Kakashi but not as close as his eternal rival. Obviously Shibi had genuine concern over his well-being, which was why Guy made it an point to concern himself with Shibi, and on the occasion that he was to lead a mission and choose his teammates he always chose Shibi because of such concern.

'Apparently, Shibi-san has requested that his clan members show a similar concern over my welfare while he is unable or away! YOSH!! Shibi-san is a true comrade!!'

The doctors and nurses all paled as the noticed Guy abruptly stand and his eyes gleamed and then his teeth gleamed. They then could almost clearly hear his booming voice ranting about the YOUTHFULNESS of some 'true friend' of his, and the great swells of compassion and genuine concern for his welfare.

"Wow," one young nurse breathed out in fear and awe to her friend. "ANBU-san was almost completely correct about the behavior of the subject, the only thing—"

"FOR MY TRUE FRIEND I WILL DO 1,000 PUSH-UPS! IF I CANNOT DO THAT I WILL DO 10,000 SIT-UPS!! SHOULD I FAIL THAT I SHALL DO 100,000 KICKS WITH EACH LEG!!! IF I AM UNABLE TO DO THAT I SHALL DO 1,000,000 SQUATS!!!! YOOOOOOOSH!!!!!!!! IF I CANNOT DO THAT, I WILL DO THEM ALL 100 TIMES OVER UNTIL I CAN DO THEM ALL IN HALF THE TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"—I take that back, ANBU-san was correct about the apparent mental state, it's not neurosis, it's full blown psychosis. Wow, ANBU are really well versed in psychology!"

"Hai, it is a truly terrifying experience, we must cure this man!" A doctor yelled, as to be heard over Guy's…declarations.

"It's for the good of Konoha! We can't let this thing infect anymore people!!" Another doctor shouted for the same reason.

The other doctors and nurses became rowdy in their agreement, and the clamor was heard by Guy, who thought that he had inspired the staff with his YOUTHFUL declarations.

Guy was correct, but he had inspired them in a way he would later regret. Unknowing of his dire circumstances, Guy set out to do his 1,000,000 push-ups…he wasn't sure it if was actually 1,000 or 1,000,000, but knowing himself it _had_ to be the latter so he started all the same.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Wow, that is cool!' Naruto thought happily. From the tree tops Naruto was able to see beyond the last of the grassy hills to the golden sand stretching all the way to the horizon.

"Naruto, we will return to the forest and take a break." Itachi said quietly as they approached the Suna boarder. "Do you remember the history lesson I gave you about Suna in the first Great Shinobi war?"

"Hai Itachi-sensei! Ano…are you talking about the part when Kaze no Kuni was invaded by Iwa?"

"That is exactly what I am referring to. Why was Iwa so unsuccessful in making progress into Kaze no Kuni?"

"…The desert?"

"Correct. Suna, and most of the larger cities are in Kaze no Kuni's desert. Only the cities in the southern most part of Kaze no Kuni have farmable land which is all at the coast line. This is important because sand is much different from dirt." Itachi motioned for Naruto to follow him. Together the two sprinted for almost two minuets through a valley in between two large hills. Once they were at the bottom of the path Naruto noticed that sand had started to overcome the dirt. "When walking in sand, or even just standing on it, sand shifts, meaning you have to put just a little more effort into movement, because some of the force you use is lost because the sand shifts. Also Suna shinobi used delay tactics and eventually surrounded Iwa shinobi preventing their escape."

"Why would they do that? It would just give them time to regroup."

"Naruto-kun, the desert is a much different place than the forest that surrounds Konoha. Food is scarce, and water is even scarier." Itachi motioned out to the golden expanse over the hills.

Naruto noticed no blue signifying the lack of water of any sort.

Itachi continued by saying, "The sand reflects heat and light during the day, making temperatures there hot to an almost unbearable point. During the night, the sand holds little to no heat causing the temperature to plummet, and there are icy cold winds that blow during the night. For anyone unprepared the desert itself can kill you, which is exactly what Suna allowed to happen. They used their terrain to their advantage, so they avoided losing as many shinobi"

"…"

"Don't worry because I have had more than a few missions within Kaze no Kuni for one reason or another. I know how to survive and I will be teaching you how to also. However one of the first things we'll attend to is your training." Itachi looked over the sand again then back to Naruto, "I believe that you finished tree and normal water walking correct?"

"Hai, you told me to start working on grass walking."

"Good, the concept is the same as any walking exercise. However you'll notice that this is much like a cross between grass and water walking. Sand will constantly shift, like water, so you must continuously adjust your chakra output to compensate for that. Like grass you must reinforce the layer sand you are standing on. Effectively you are creating sand tension so that the sand acts just like the surface of water."

Naruto paused for a moment mulling that over in his mind.

"For now though let's go back and rest. We shouldn't have worry too much about pursuit anymore."

Nodding quietly Naruto followed him trying his best to come up with exactly what Itachi-sensei was talking about. A thought came into Naruto's mind a few moments later "Itachi-sensei, isn't it somewhat dangerous for us to set up here?"

"We are out of the way, as travelers to either Ame no Kuni or Kawa no Kuni will head north or south of us respectively."

"But us being so close to the Ame boarder, Ame shinobi might find us, after all, Kawa no Kuni has no shinobi village."

"True, and because of that we will appear to just be shinobi traveling thorough, so the possibility of Ame shinobi attacking us is low, seeing as mostly it is only Konoha or Suna shinobi that might be this close."

"So they will avoid us to prevent an international incident?"

Itachi gave an approving nod and a slight smile. Reverting back to his normal visage Itachi said "We are going to be headed into the desert early in the evening. It will still be very hot, but the heat of the day will have passed. Keep in mind Naruto that the temperature in the desert will change quickly, and it will be much easier to travel in the cold than in the heat. That said, we may travel until morning, but at the first hint of sun, we will rest for the rest of the day."

"So I should be looking for possible places to sleep and rest as we go along."

"Hai, but Naruto remember, that no matter where you are traveling to, always keep an eye out for hiding places and shelters. It could be where the enemy is, or it could be what saves your life. Always take care to notice your surroundings."

"Hai Itachi-sensei," Naruto said quietly contemplating what Itachi had said.

"Don't worry too much about it; make an effort to always pay attention no matter what you do and it will become second nature to you after a while." Itachi said with a slight chuckle. "We will be leaving in about 4 hours, until then do as you wish."

Naruto silently nodded and headed back toward the desert slowly. 'I will have this mastered by the time we set out, but I have to be careful, since we are going to be using chakra for the entire night…'

Naruto made 20 kage bunshin without hand seals and started to work on mastering sand walking. Much like Itachi had implied, it took plenty of control. While it wasn't as hard as grass walking, it was much more difficult than water walking. As Naruto was going through rudimentary movements to get used to walking on sand he thought back on when Itachi explained grass walking to him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Naruto, the next step in improving your chakra control is to practice grass walking."

Naruto remained silent, instantly understanding that not only was this complicated but it would improve his control so Itachi could speed up teaching him how to use his nature manipulation better. Which would, in turn, improve his usage of the **Taka Sutoraiku**.

"Remember, that while it is called grass walking it can be applied to almost anything so that you don't leave tracks grass is the most common…First you must gather chakra at your feet, much more than if you were walking a tree. Because your chakra is going to surround the grass blades, reinforce them, then wherever the grass would make contact, make a chakra spike, so that you never actually touch the grass."

Naruto was distraught, and in more than a little bit of shock. That was hard, seriously hard, 'That is jounin-level? And Itachi sensei is already a jounin! He is the most awesome person I've ever met!'

"The point of this is so that the grass blades remain the way they were, in effect you are levitating using chakra by pushing off of the grass."

"Hai! But Itachi-sensei couldn't I do…ano, achieve the same effect by pushing my chakra from the ground and levitating that way?"

"You could, but this way has several benefits. First and the most noticeable is that your control will rapidly improve, as the way you described it was a mid to high chuunin level method of grass walking. However that way if flawed since you will eventually settle for a certain distance above the ground, and in higher grass that way will fail. Additionally, depending on the health and tenacity of the grass that method may still leave tracks." Itachi explained slowly. "The other reason is because many traps, both shinobi and civilian, often involve…_pointy_ objects, such a kunai, spikes, and other types of blades, this method will allow you to actually step on the top of them as though they were any flat surface. Additionally, it does not have the same problem with weak or dead grass. No matter how high or low the grass is you will always be on top of it. However you should note that once the grass or whatever you are walking on is over a foot long, you will need to start using additional chakra along the length of the object to enforce it, unless it can naturally support your weight."

"Wow…"

"To be perfectly honest with you, although I was introduced to this shortly after I became a genin, it took me nearly a year to master it. Even with your **kage bunshin** it may take you a while, so I would suggest that you only lightly work on it so that I can give you more instructions on it when I get back."

"Where are you going niisan?"

"A special mission, within Kaminari no Kuni, I will be gone for a while, so while I want you to practice grass walking, it is better for you to work on your nature manipulation right now."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Naruto allowed himself to drift over a few more memories before he began to pay attention to his surroundings again. Particularly when he noticed that that last scene looked awfully real and vivid, 'Like I'm seeing it through my mind's eye…'

**You are.**

Naruto was startled for a moment, 'I didn't even try to meditate and I'm here…It still feels different.'

**Expect that it will, and accept that it is reality. You have changed.**

Naruto got a strong sense of finality coming from the Kyuubi, 'Why are you so firm about this?'

**Your body type has shifted because of it. Humans do not normally have enough Akushin to do anything but survive, but you have enough to defend yourself with. So now you have a choice, that will determine how you will see yourself. It is best to confront this now.**

As Naruto heard more of what was said he started feeling increasingly nervous. Hesitantly he asked, 'What decision is it?'

**I would have expected you to realize it by now…however your body…can no longer contain the Akushin your mind has. Your choice is no longer having a human body, or a demonic body, but how much of your body will be demonic?**

'What will happen if I try to remain human or become fully human?'

**Your body will destroy itself. You are currently alive because of the part of you that is demonic right now.**

Naruto absorbed that quietly 'I never really asked again but what is the difference between ning-…human and demonic bodies.'

**I do not like wasting time…remember what I told you last time. Do you understand that yet?**

Naruto concentrated, even bringing up the memories, 'I understand what you said about my liver and heart and other organs…but not the difference…so I guess not…'

**Once you understand what I have told you so far I will explain in more detail. However, a demonic body behaves differently, at a base level. Physically demonic bodies are superior, however in other ways, such as metaphysical, or spiritual, our bodies are inferior to humans.**

'…Could you give me an example of what you mean?'

…**Had I have had a human body I would have been able to resist being sealed. On a spiritual level demonic bodies do not retain the soul, thus we can have our souls removed much easier than a human could. However there is a reason for this… Metaphysically demon bodies are much more malleable than a human, again there is a reason.**

'Why?' Naruto asked genuinely curious.

**This is the last I will speak on this for now. Demons souls can be reborn into the world; some are strong enough that they might retain some memories or even powers from a former life. As such demonic bodies don't cling on to souls. Humans apparently do not rebirth, so their bodies cling onto the soul with all its might. Considering your soul will be reborn because of our seal, it makes no difference. **

**Metaphysically, many demons, including kitsune are able to partially or wholly able to alter their body, thus the body needs to be malleable to allow such a change to occur. Humans…well not all humans but certainly ningens don't have such an innate ability.**

'So I have to become demonic in order to survive…but does this mean that I will look different?'

**Perhaps, but not likely, but it is certain that your body will behave differently. Keep in mind that your body influences the way that you behave, so you will likely find yourself doing or wanting to do things that you might not have wanted to do before.**

'Like killing?' Naruto asked hopefully.

**Yes, but you are certainly in control of yourself. However not enough of you is demonic for conflicting urges and pleasures to surface. That will only happen when you are close to half demonic. That will happen only once enough of you is demonic that it can influence your normal mind AND you begin to view it as an entity other than yourself. Accepting that you are demonic now will stop that from happening.**

'So that is why you want me to accept it…' Naruto pondered for a split second, 'Did something like it happen to you?'

Instantly Naruto felt a shift, then a heart rending fear overtook him. Everything faded, the seal, the Kyuubi, the colors. Everything was replaced, by vague and terrifying shapes. Lines seem to come into focus and fade constantly. Yet the nauseating feeling was nothing compared to the fear, there was something in front of him. It changed constantly, always getting closer but never moving at all, shifting.

Hatred.

Naruto's world changed again the terrible nauseating place faded back but the thing remained, but it was all overlaid. A worn gravelly road, and cracked buildings, a few run down stalls…KONOHA! "They hate you, they will kill you."

Fear.

Naruto tuned as he heard a noise, another person, will they break his arm, a rib, a leg this time? What about next time? What if he has friends? What if he's a shinobi? What if he's from kusa? What if-

Pain!

Kusa! Blades! Kunai! Shinobi! Fire!

Fear!

Burns! Stabs! Gashes! Falls! Kicks! Hunger!

**Itachi**

Itachi!

Sensei! Friend! Oniisan! Protector!

Safe!

House, trees, a…yard…shade, playing…tag? Tag.

Oniisan,

I feel safe, at that house…at the mountain, when Oniisan became Oniisan…

**Come here**

'Where is here?' Vague blue and red streams swirled around. 'Where am I?' Kanji began to appear, still illegible. 'I am safe?' The forest with Itachi. 'I am safe… Oniisan?' The sand, walking… 'Oniisan is with me…I am safe…What was I doing?'

'What happened?' Naruto asked quietly.

**Your question brought unpleasant memories of mine up, and I vented my anger out at you…ningens have named it killer intent. However we are in your mind, so when your mind set alters dramatically, the mentally created plane that your conscious mind relies on breaks apart, leaving you with your primal instincts. That is why ningens tend to hesitate when they are terrified, because the fear overrides the logic and leaves only instincts, which are completely predictable and easy to overcome.**

'I didn't understand that…'

**Do not concern yourself with it, you will learn it soon enough. However there are objectives that I gained once I came here…to ningenkai. Most of which have little to nothing to do with ningens, or any humans for that matter. Another 'bijuu' did not accept itself for what it was, and had such occur to it. Its mind split and it went insane, although becoming ningen was not what it was about…Disassociating yourself from any part of you can do it, however due to how influential your body type can on all aspects of your existence, it is far easier for a split personality to occur.**

'Oh,' Naruto answered meekly. All curiosity was gone.

**I brought you here to give you a hint at how to consciously use your akushin, but I will tell you of it later. When I feel that you are ready, because it is obvious to me that you aren't ready yet.**

Despite being completely shaken up, Naruto was disappointed. This was the first time that the Kyuubi seemed to volunteer some direct help, and it deemed him 'unready.'

**You wish to know why you are not ready. It is because you do not accept yourself.**

'What?' Naruto blurted out, shocked.

**You are not like other ningen. You are not like other humans in general. But you still hold yourself to their standards. Even now you feel guilt over that one ningen's death. What is more is that you feel guilt, anger and fear because you enjoyed killing him. Until you accept, and enjoy all aspects of yourself, your akushin will be useless.**

'So I have to enjoy killing…'

**You already enjoy killing, what you need to do is accept it with no shame or fear. I can feel your hesitation, but you will understand that simply because you enjoy killing doesn't mean that you will be a wanton killer. Just like how you like that food, ramen, you don't constantly eat it, but when you do you enjoy it and do you feel embarrassed about that?**

'No…'

**Now, this is something that I have given more than a little bit of thought. You trust that ningen…the Uchiha, completely, utterly and with your life. Then I believe that I should meet him, face to face if you would.**

Naruto was completely thrown off, and started to panic, 'What?! Why? Why do you need to see Itachi-niisan?' Naruto paused for a moment, thinking over what the Kyuubi had said to him. Calming down for a moment, Naruto's next question was far more intelligent, 'How can you meet him, the closest thing I can think of would be to have a kage bunshin filled with your chakra, but that wouldn't allow you to talk to him…'

**His eyes are cursed…so I will not need to go see him, he can come see me. However I will meet him halfway, in a way. To bring him here simply tell him to activate his curse and look into your eyes. Then you need to channel my chakra into your eyes, I'll do the rest.**

'You won't-'

**-Hurt him? What reason do I have to harm him? He has made it his goal to protect you, and I have an interest in seeing how you grow. Effectively his is protecting my interest, so I have no reason to harm him.**

Naruto hesitated for a moment, briefly thinking back over everything that the Kyuubi had said and done, '…Well there was that one time…but…'

**It is understandable that you are hesitant…think it over.**

'…No, it's ok, you have given me no real reason not to trust you…you didn't know about Itachi-niisan at the time…so…I-I'll see if he'll agree to it.'

**Remember this child, trust someone because you choose to, because you decide that they are trust worthy. Not because they give you a reason to trust them or not. You will end up being betrayed either way, but the former will allow you find ways of learning who you can and can't trust for yourself. The latter is the way fools trust, because they can't learn how to decide who to trust from it.**

The Kyuubi's warning was the last thing that Naruto heard as he exited his mindscape. Naruto opened his eyes to see a sea of sand before him. Gaining his bearings quickly he turned to walk away but felt himself walking down a dune. Looking down at his feet he realized that he was sand walking with no problem. Naruto paused and looked back to where his bunshins were, 10 of them were practicing a few of the basic flexes and movements of the **Taka Sutoraiku** while on the sand. Looking ahead of himself he noticed that the last 10 he had made were attempting to grass walk. Most were failing but two of them were able to stand on the grass. Neither was walking just yet, but it was progress.

'Wow, sand walking really isn't hard…in fact it was easier than tree-walking…' Naruto thought idly. Shrugging the thought off, Naruto's mind began to focus more on the current issues. 'Well, looking at the sky I would say that I have about 3 hours left until we leave…I don't think that Itachi-sensei would be against teaching me more about elemental chakra…but I also need to tell him about Kyuubi wanting to meet him.'

Pushing chakra out of his feet quickly, Naruto leapt from the sandy dirt and into a tree, he was intent on finding Itachi-sensei, but he other than that, his mind was a mess of confusing thoughts. 'Kyuubi told me to choose who I trust…and not to trust just because someone gives me a reason…but if they give me a reason to trust them, and I do…then didn't I make the choice about it in the first place…? I don't get it…maybe it's a demon thing…?' Naruto's thoughts paused for a moment, 'I'll ask Itachi-sensei about it…but I think I know what Kyuubi meant by I will be betrayed either way…that I will end up making bad decisions…but everyone does that…right? That is what Kyuubi said…'

Naruto's eyes widened as he subconsciously ducked a kunai that came flying from his left, instantly Naruto's mind shifted gears. 'That came from my left, I was able to and track it, so it was either a warning, or whoever is somewhat close to my abilities with kunai… I need to find Itachi-sensei! If we have been found…wait if we have been found then he is likely under attack and he doesn't need to be distracted by me…but if they found me first…' Naruto leapt up pulled out a kunai of his own as a few more flew out from behind his location.

Instead of landing back near the same height or falling to the ground, Naruto stuck to the bottom of the canopy branches in the shadows. Naruto darted to his left, fully expecting to encounter an enemy, 'Either they are fast or there are multiple enemies. In either case I need to get to Itachi-sensei and let him know about this but I can't lead them to him!' Putting out a burst of speed, Naruto looked for a good place to perform his trick. Spotting a tree with thick and large leaves Naruto leapt into it and made a Kage bunshin immediately with no hand seals. Then both of them shunshin-ed away, and a moment later a single kunai pierced the treetop and exploded.

The bunshin appeared a few trees over and standing on the trunk of a talk but thin tree. It got a good look at its opponents and grinned.

The real Naruto however made sure to land much closer to Itachi's position, and dropped extremely close to the ground. So low, that when he stood on the trunk of the tree he stopped on, he was less than half a meter away from the top of bushes. An unusual location for him, or any shinobi to be moving at, and doing so used up more chakra as he had to constantly tree walk to remain parallel with the ground for each of his jumps, but…there were few branches down here and it _was_ an unusual place for shinobi to move at, meaning that if one was a tracker they stood a fair chance of missing any tracks that he left because they would be looking at branches much higher, not the trunk.

"After this is over, I'm must tell Itachi-sensei about my genius with this! He'll be proud."

"I already am otouto…" Itachi said walking out of the canopy of the tree Naruto was currently on. "You reacted well to being attacked, you didn't panic, and you didn't flounder. You analyzed the situation and took action that was in the best interest for both you and me. Instead of staying and fighting against opponents that possibly are superior you decided to retreat for backup."

"So that was a test?"

"Something like that, however your attackers were two of the kage bunshin that you created to help you with grass walking," Itachi clarified.

Naruto relaxed visibly for a moment then tensed up again. 'I should just do this and get it over with…That way I'll say a lot of time and worry…' Naruto steeled up his courage and said, "Itachi-sensei… what does this mean to you… 'Choose who you trust…Do not trust anyone just because they gave you a reason."

Itachi paused for a moment and contemplated it before saying, "To me that says that you have to make your own decision about people. Going with your gut instinct and looking past one or two actions, sometimes trustworthy people do stupid things, but traitors rarely allow themselves to make mistakes that jeopardize their goals."

Naruto remained silent for a moment and mulled the thought over, '…Ano, what was it that Itachi-sensei told me to do…what was the name of it?!'

"Naruto you encountered your bunshins while coming to me, not while training. What did you want?"

"Ano…could you give me a moment Itachi-sensei…" Naruto said distractedly not looking at Itachi.

Itachi nodded slowly, slightly suspicious, 'This is very unusual…Naruto-kun is a very decisive person…and what brought up these questions about trust? Who brought them up, if it is just the two of us then what could possibly be a 'trust' decision?' Itachi turned and walked a few steps away impassively, as though he wasn't pondering something, and said "Well Naruto-kun, you know where to find me when you're ready."

Naruto had barely heard him and jerked his head in Itachi's direction when he realized that he had spoken. "Hai Itachi-sensei." Naruto said distractedly again. Inwardly he was growling at himself, 'What did sensei say?! I know he spoke about this! Ano…ano…what they want! That's it—Itachi-sensei said that you have to eva…evalu…figure out what their…motive? Arg, what whey want! I need to figure out what whoever wants! Alright!! So what did Itachi-sensei say after that?'

Itachi glanced back at Naruto in silent evaluation, 'Whatever he is mulling over it must be very serious, and he normally comes to me for things like that…what could this mean? First I think it best if I call his bunshins to come and train around him so that they can offer him some protection if I get distracted. Itachi made a tsuchi bunshin and sent it to retrieve Naruto's kage bunshin. Itachi leapt up into a tree and waited for the bunshins to get to the clearing. 'Naruto would have to solely be in control of whatever he worried about otherwise he would have told me about it instantly, so what might it be…Hmm, interesting, Naruto has managed for tree walking to become subconscious that is an achievement to be proud of. I should tel—I should stop thinking idle thoughts…' Itachi inwardly sighed, 'Naruto you are affecting me in the oddest of ways…In either case I will give Naruto some more time, but I still will question him about that his about.'

"Itachi-sensei…" Naruto called out hesitantly.

Itachi was seriously alert now, Naruto hadn't had any hesitation to speak with him since he told him about the Kyuubi…'The _Kyuubi_!! I should have realized this instantly, he was acting very similar when he told me about the Kyuubi.' As Itachi jumped down to the ground in front of Naruto, he said "What is it Naruto-kun?" After all it is best not to jump to conclusions when it comes to Naruto…

"Ano…The Kyuubi wants to meet you and speak to you, can you use the sharingan on me?"

'Hmm, I was right it is the Ky—_WHAT?!_' "_WHAT?!_" Itachi whispered in shock. Itachi almost spazed out right then, if it weren't for his natural Uchiha demeanor he would have yelled, released his bowels, and likely had a heart attack then fell on the ground in convulsions while frothing at the mouth until he voided…somewhere deep in his mind Itachi thought 'I knew he hadn't lost that knack…' Itachi did however space out for a second before returning completely to his normal behavior. "Naruto-kun, would you please repeat that?"

Naruto cringed slightly, then said "The Kyuubi wants to meet you and speak to you, can you use the sharingan on me?"

"…That is what I thought I heard…So this is the reason that you've been acting this way…"

"It was the Kyuubi who spoke about trust, and I don't think it plans to hurt you…I don't think it can, and you told me to think about motiva…motivation, I think the word was, and I couldn't think of a reason that the Kyuubi would want to hurt you, other than revenge for it being sealed, but I would have been its first target and it hasn't done anything bad to me."

"I see you have thought this through…" Itachi said still in shock. "Naruto…I'll trust your judgment in this issue, do you know how to get away you have misplaced your trust in…the…Kyuubi?" Itachi got in impending sense of doom at the thought of going to meet the Kyuubi even if this was the safest way to do so…

"…I don't know exactly how to get you out of my mind, but I know how to get us away from the Kyuubi" Naruto hesitated saying the first part but Itachi nodded in acceptance. "…Ano, Itachi-niisan…do you know what the Kyuubi means when it said that your eyes are 'cursed'?"

Itachi almost flinched, he was shocked, the Hyuuga called the Sharingan a cursed bloodline, and the Uchiha elders had said that his eyes were different than the rest and required special training that only one other had ever needed. Occasionally when Itachi was listening in he had even heard the clan elders mention some curse associated with the sharingan…but he didn't know what it meant. "I have heard vague murmurs about such…but I don't know any thing about it." Itachi activated his sharingan and looked into Naruto's red eyes. He could almost see a few thin veins of red chakra flow into Naruto's eyes. The iris became a slit and the world darkened around Itachi.

Naruto's vision darkened also but he was still aware enough to notice that all of his bunshins and an Itachi bunshin had shown up around them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Itachi opened his eyes to a myriad of scenes. All of which were of Konoha, mostly from dark places, and he felt worry. Worry over what will happen, will he be seen? Will a shinobi attack him? Will he get caught? Will he get food? Will the water be blue this time?

"What is this? Where am I?"

**Ningen, you are in the child's mind…his experiences and memories reflect constantly here if he does not quell them. **

Itachi jumped and reached for a kunai, having instantly realized what he had encountered…he turned around deliberately slow and made sure to school his face into its normal impassive state. Itachi turned and saw the Kyuubi…with only four tails, but it was looking at him. Intelligent red eyes seemed to judge every bone in his body, while its four tails surrounded its paws and body, yet it gave Itachi the overwhelming feeling of being a predator watching a meal. A lean and tasty meal.

**That is useless here, you cannot touch me anymore than I can touch you. Within the mind of another you are only an illusion, dangerous to them as what the mind believes so does the body react, yet you are perpetually safe. I am not fooled by your illusion and thus cannot be hurt, however until you overcome your own illusion you are vulnerable while in another's mind. Regardless, that is not why I called you here.**

Itachi belatedly noticed that the scene had changed, instead of a collage of Konoha from various concealed locations it was something else, that was fading into view, "…So why did you want to speak to me" Itachi said flatly. Itachi was inwardly glad that his voice didn't come out the mousy squeak that he expected, 'Thank kami-sama for die-hard habits.'

**I have decided that the child would grow far better and faster should I speak to you. When you die the child would become crushed and unstable, at this point in his development that is unacceptable. So, I shall make you able to defend yourself.**

"I can already defend myself!"Itachi said angrily. Itachi noticed that the fox was blurring slightly, and that the 'ground' that he was on had seemed to change to water of varying colors, most prominently blue with red and black also. All of which were swirling centered around various things that he couldn't fully see.

…**Such arrogance, however you are right…** as Kyuubi's voice trailed off, so did it and the place that was at instead it was replaced by a forest, with fallen ANBU and Kakashi, Hizashi, Guy and himself, with a grinning pale faced Orochimaru. **The child's memories of this are incomplete, but I do believe you can figure what would have happened had the child not acted on your behalf.**

'Urg…how embarrassing…but the Kitsune is offering me something…Power? Training? What is it offering me and why?' The area where the Kyuubi was returned to the watery appearance this time the center of the swirls were visible to him showing various kanji.

**I am offering you a path to power, knowledge if you would, the only one who may use my power is this child. You are wondering why am I offering it to you? This child is a part of my future, when the seal fails and I am released, I will still be tied to the child by our souls. I had you brought here because you have the greatest sway on this child and because you can shape him correctly to be a being like myself.**

Itachi was surprised that the Kyuubi could read his mind but challenged, "Why would I shape Naruto to be like you? I don't hate Konoha and don't intend to destroy it."

**Regardless of what you believe my past actions signify, you will do as I say.**

"What makes you believe that?" Itachi challenged.

**Because this child's mind will grow to be strong enough to be independent of me, or it will forever be subservient to me once the seal is broken. My body, that appears in the physical world is just compressed chakra, and I have become a sentient mass of energy capable of affecting the physical world, because the child is attached to me and I require no body to live he will continue to live. Because of this once he dies, eventually his body will be slowly recreated by my compressed chakra, just like my own, however if his mind becomes strong enough he will not need me to generate chakra for him, even without a body he will be able to do so on his own. **

Itachi's eyes widened slightly and his posture went ridged.

**In order for his mind to become strong enough he has to have a stable mindset, and must fully accept all parts of himself. Your usefulness in achieving this is two fold, your continued survival helps him remain stable, and your continued acceptance teaches him to accept himself. I believe this coincides with your own goals of self survival as well as your desire for the child to be alive and well.**

Itachi paused and thought about that, 'I could become stronger and be better able to protect otouto. But can I trust a demon? N-'

**You already do trust a demon. This child is partially demon, just as you are. Unlike this child, you were born part demon. The curse of your chakra…It means that as you are now, you will never be stable. From the moment you were born you were partially demon like he is now.**

"Otouto and I are _not_ demons," Itachi said low and furiously.

**You are not a demon, but part of you is. Your eyes. They have the full sight and capabilities that they should. Until you accept this demonic part of you, you will forever be limited to the extent of others.**

'I-I…that can't be…' Itachi's eyes had narrowed and he slightly shook his head.

**However you may have noticed that your eyes have become easier to use and less taxing to you…that is because of the child and myself. The more of you that is demonic and the better your acceptance the less the eyes hurt you. Because of the child you have come to accept yourself better, your eyes included, because of my presence within the child your body has altered to being demonic. I have not told the child of your permanent demonic nature, because your telling him of it will vastly increase his acceptance of himself.**

Itachi slowly started fading out of view clutching his head, his mind a whirlwind of thoughts and memories.

**Remember something, your acceptance won't just affect you. It will affect this child and his future too…and his future looks to be a long one. One that your village will do its all to cut short.**

The visage of Itachi disappeared with no fanfare, and the Kyuubi was left alone in the seal. In only a few seconds it felt another presence come toward the seal. **Do not worry I did nothing to your Uchiha, except open his eyes to a few things.**

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi nervously. "Open his eyes to a few things…? Like what!? What did you do?!"

**I spoke to him, as a said to you before, his eyes are cursed. I explained to him some part of the curse of his eyes…I would assume because of his shock I he stopped accepting them for what they were, which caused him not be able to remain here.**

"And why is that?'

**His ego-borderline was incompatible with your own, and without his eyes as a medium he was unable to project himself into your mind. The shock from the shift of losing his medium likely rendered him unconscious. I would elaborate, but you do not understand what I said as it is.**

'I can't stand it when Kyuubi does that…' Naruto thought angrily. "What does that mean?!"

**That he stopped using his eyes out of shock and couldn't stay within your mind.**

'Oh' Naruto felt a more than a little embarrassed and relieved but still not vindicated. 'I knew I shouldn't have brought Itachi-niisan here. I should have known bet-'

**It would not matter if you decided to or not, the truth will not remain hidden forever. He would have come into the knowledge of the true nature of his eyes and reaction would have been similar. However he still has you, if he will allow himself that.**

"What do you mean by that? ' If he will allow himself,' why would Itachi-niisan not allow himself something?"

**You yourself currently deny yourself your pleasure of killing…**

Naruto became animated, "That is because killing is wrong! I shouldn't enjoy it, no one should enjoy hurting someone else!" Naruto heard laughter from the Kyuubi.

**You are yet young, and naïve. You will come to understand your world, and one of the best lessons to learn quickly is that there is no 'right' and no 'wrong.' Good and evil, darkness and light, love and hatred, it will not matter when the time comes…when your Uchiha was nearly killed did it matter to you that you almost killed members of his family…or were they all ningens who had hurt you and your Uchiha.** The Kyuubi's mirth disappeared instantly, **However it doesn't matter right now, you will understand yourself gradually and so too will your acceptance…if you are willing. Think over what I have said, and perhaps you will come to an understanding, once both of you have done so, call your Uchiha back here and we will all speak.**

Getting the not-so-subtle dismissal, and lacking anything to counter with, Naruto left. Once he opened his eyes he stood up from his mediation pose and noticed Itachi standing up with his sharingan active.

"Naruto…Thank you for taking me to the Kyuubi…I…even if what the Kyuubi said is true…Forgive me Naruto" Itachi said with a distant look in his eyes. "I have become shaken by what the Kyuubi has told me about me eyes…" Naruto was in silent shock, he had never seen Itachi act this way. Even if every word came out completely even and firm, Itachi seemed to constantly second guess himself. However Naruto saw something change in Itachi's eyes, they lost the distant, wondering look and gain a resolute look, "But even that doesn't change how important you are to me otouto. No matter what you become-"

Naruto's eyes widened in realization that the Kyuubi had told Itachi about his changing.

"-you will still be my otouto," there was no hesitation or second guessing when Itachi said that. 'No matter what _I_ become either…'

Naruto's eyes watered up, and he closed his eyes to hide how happy he was. Tears of joy were still tears after all.

Itachi's sharingan watched in slow motion as Naruto came flying at him….and he was ready for it this time…until he was tackled in a bone crushing hug from his back loosing all the air in his lungs. 'Kuso!!! His bunshins!!' If Itachi had the Byakugen he would have seen his impending doom as it really happened…but all Itachi saw was the blue sky as the clone had his lower back and the real Naruto tackle/hugged his chest, forcing his head back..

Itachi's doom was _impending_ because Naruto still had more than few bunshins who heard it and they were currently flying through the air closing in on their target.

'If my back isn't broken after this we'll head out into the desert once I can walk…' Itachi mildly thought.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Gaara…please don't kill him, please, please, please!!!!'

Gaara was looking at Kankuro with all of his killing intent focused solely on him. They were standing in the remains of an orphanage, the children….most of them were dead in the hands of Gaara's sand. The others were strewn about on various objects, such as table legs, kitchen knives, stair rails, and one was killed by chopsticks. All because something Kankuro had said when the entered the orphanage.

"Gaara, don't! They're like us! ……Unloved…"

Temari had been torn between telling him to shut up, and to correct him and say that they loved each other but… Gaara had beaten her to the punch.

His sand had flared up like a twister, and smashed both of them into a wall, Gaara yelled for a moment and then both his sand and his voice stopped. The majority of the place was gutted by the sand, but a few places hadn't and Gaara walked to each slaughtering everyone still alive mercilessly, as though nothing happened. Temari had thought that Gaara completely blocked it out or forgot about it.

That was until just now…when they entered the basement and ran into the last three children in the orphanage….probably the last three living people in the village other than them selves. All of them had the same shaggy black hair and were extremely thin. The tallest was a girl and behind her were two smaller boys; she likely wasn't any older than eight. The girl had a look of sheer terror on her face and her entire body was shaking visibly, but she didn't fall, and she wasn't crying and she stood determinedly in front of the younger to boys. Gaara's sand had shot forward and was about to crush her until he fell clutching his head. When he got up he started staring at Kankuro with hatred.

'But it can't be all bad…' Temari reasoned, 'because the sand looks as though it wants to kill her, it keeps pushing in, then it almost seems forced out…like something is stopping it from killing her. That and Gaara hasn't sent any sand to attack Kankuro either…'

Temari took a deep, breath, so deep that it apparently caught the girl's attention, "Gaara? Kankuro was right that these kids are just like us..." Gaara's eyes and killing intent turned instantly to her, taking another deep breath, Temari continued, "b-but, he was wrong about them being unloved…just like they have each other…s-so d-d-do we. We have each other…Don't you rememb-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Gaara released another and blast forcing both, his siblings and the children against walls again.

Temari opened her eyes to a burning sensation, their was a little bit of sand in her eyes, but what she saw was strange…Gaara was twitching and the sand…it was thrashing around wildly. "No! We're in the basement, we'll be crushed! Temari looked past Gaara and saw Kankuro was getting up and moving toward the stairs. Temari started to do the same, until she heard a whimpering. It shortly turned into a muffled sob, Temari looked away from the stairs and saw the kids, the two boys were holding the girl, and she had a nasty gash on her head. Still alive but nasty non the less.

Hating every bit of herself, since Baki-sensei would have her head about this, she ran to them and put the girl over her shoulders, and she grabbed the hands of both boys and applied chakra to her feet and arms. Just the run up the stairs while dragging them was exhausting, which made her glad, for the first time, that Gaara had destroyed everything in the room, leaving her a straight shot to the outside.

Once they were outside Temari put them all down, and turned around facing the building, expecting at any second for the whole thing to crumble or be engulfed in sand like so many others…

A few moments had passed before she saw Gaara walk up the stairs…the sand was coating everything around him…but it wasn't agitated. A large angry cloud of sand followed him up the stairs but Temari could plainly see the cloud was dissipating, no falling, into the calm sand at Gaara's feet.

"Oneesan, d-do you really love me? How could any one love me I'm a mons-"

"Of course we love you Gaara. You are our mattei; family…far more than…_tousan._" Temari inwardly cringed when she mentioned their father offhand, and was desperately hoping that it didn't set Gaara off. "You are all that keeps us safe mattei…" Temari had no idea what possessed her to say that…but she was sure Gaara was holding a demon back. But before she could really talk to Gaara about it, she had to be sure he was calm and, preferably, away from any towns. 'Calling it what it is will almost certainly enrage him again…'

"Gaara," Kankuro ventured slowly, still unsure if he would live the day without another broken bone, "lets go…someplace away from tousan." Gaara gave Kankuro a strange look, one that he couldn't quiet place but it was more disturbing that the murderous looks to him, "Ano…some…some place to call home, someplace safe…"

"I-I would like that…" Gaara said softly. An occasional twitch would shoot through his arm and turn his head seemed to be a chore to him, but he was their mattei. Their mattei who overcame a demon.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Banju…not to be impose on you, but may I sit down? I have something I wish to discuss with you…"

"By all means, feel free."

"I fully understand that you want everything to be perfect, however it is still almost seven years away."

"…And?"

"Most are wondering why we are preparing for a visit from Quartus-sama seven years in advance."

"Well I honestly would have liked to have started earlier in honor of him, however I decided that we should start seven years out this time since it will be his seventh visit."

"……"

"That besides, Quartus-sama can _always_ tell how long you put into things. He knows the exact day and time we started, he'll know we had this conversation, and he knows who is slacking."

"You make him sound omnipotent, and he has clearly said that he isn't."

"I don't mean to make him sound that way but he does know. I was bathed in his aura so long ago…when I was but a young girl, because of that I am able to use some small portion of power like his…and these are the things that I know…and if I know them…he can also."

"Waaaaiiiiit….."

"For one of your creed, you find many loopholes…"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"You spent a total of 4 hours in….'alone' time yesterday…"

"!!...Y-You!! You voyeur!! That's sick I would never-"

"My favorite ability is being able to do this…manipulating the power so that it functions like a monitor…"

"No…it's a LIE!!"

"Anyway, you'll keep doing what I say or else…and by the way…Quartus-sama is by no means omnipotent, but…where his power is, it sees and knows, and his power tells him everything…and no one escapes his power…so he may as well be omnipotent."

"…I hate –"

"And next time remember to clean up your own mess…"

* * *

**Kage Bunshin – Shadow Clone** (…If you are reading Naruto fanfics you should know what his is by heart…and if you're one of those losers who don't……then you're a loser. Big surprise?)  
**Taka Sutoraiku – Falcon Strike  
Shunshin no Jutsu - Body Flicker Technique  
Doton: Tsuchi Bunshin no jutsu Earth Clone Technique**

Jigoku no Senpai – Senior from Hell (Hyuuga's are known for being in ANBU, so it would make sense for the House head to have gone through it also. Kakashi is currently the Head of ANBU, but he was pulled away for this mission-see AN) Senior as in senior officer not senior citizen for those of you who don't get that.  
Ame no Kuni – Grass Country  
Kawa no Kuni – River Country  
Kaminari no Kuni – lightning country  
Oneesan – older sister (honorary)  
Mattei – youngest brother

**(AN:** About Kakashi and ANBU, considering that Kakashi is well known, it would raise suspicion that he disappeared and wasn't heard from for…a year or four. So to keep his enlistment in ANBU a secret or unconfirmed, not only does Kakashi do normal mission, outside of ANBU, he also has to show his unmasked face (…masked but with his normal mask) so civilians and possibly enemy shinobi aren't fully sure that he is actually in ANBU. Shibi, as a jounin of Konoha knew of Kakashi's active listing in ANBU but found him suited for the job, and the Sandaime found him suited for the job.

I would expect any high profile shinobi to do a similar thing, to keep civilians and enemy shinobi from uncovering who might be in ANBU. That said info like Kakashi joining at an unprecedented young age would either be released AFTER he left or several years after he has been within the unit, or when Konoha feels that it is an open secret to their enemies and it matters little about the secrecy.

Hiashi and Hizashi were both in ANBU but only Hiashi worked with Kakashi before they retired from ANBU to directly serve their clan. Hizashi is still in ANBU right now, but he is a reserve member, only called when his expertise is necessary.

It is never really explored but if the Byakugen has telescopic vision then that means that they should be able to see with their eyes closed as well as when blindfolded. Particularly when wearing a mask, such as an ANBU mask it would be a great benefit to not have their sight limited. Which is why ANBU is a traditionally Hyuuga occupied position. However current ANBU masks are much more complicated, so that even shinobi without doujutsu can be effective. Old ANBU masks which are stronger and have their own advantages, limit sight and as such are only given to Hyuuga members.)


	13. How do YOU define a bad decision?

I'll point several things out right now: 1 there will be a chapter based around Gui…..I know scary, 2: Kishimoto is seriously destroying my love for Naruto…I admit I don't like Jiraiya too much, but it pissed me off that he was killed off…no matter the fashion…I mean damn…..nevermind, I'll finish this rant later. 3 I am putting this down now and I won't change this….that Sasuke even holds so much as a candle to Itachi at this point in time is utter bullshit to me, that Sasuke might have actually killed his brother is more pathetic that the whole shitty deal with him killing Orochimaru. 4 He should at this point rename the manga "_Sasuke_" because I like "Naruto" and how the story focused on him. At least then I could say I like Naruto, but hated Kishimoto's follow up/co-series _Sasuke_.

**Yo** as to the comment about Gui…I'm not sure if I've said it, but to me Naruto isn't the only one who is treated poorly, cruelly or with hatred, but by the time the series starts the other characters such as Gui have already found the corner of the world where they are happy, or at least can cope and keep going despite the village scorn for them. I find it hard to believe that such systematic behavior toward Naruto doesn't show up against anyone else who is considered odd, or a scapegoat. Needless to say, (but I'll say it anyway), much like Naruto at this point in the manga, people like Anko and Gui, and even the Aburame clan have enough support from their comrades that they aren't struggling for acceptance. The simple fact is that the behavior is extreme, but where as blind rage and fear moves people to attack Naruto, it is mostly the 'us-them' mentality that causes the village to shun others (that and Anko and Gui are known to be able to smear their ass all over Konoha). So for Gui (who actually is what Naruto will be like in the future of the manga-the upbeat quirkiness not that spandex or the youth-) he takes it now as a joke as it is far less extreme or hostile than what he has faced in the past.

**Disclaimer:** I cannot tell a lie…I own Naruto! I am damn proud of the manga and how it completely follows the characters we get a damn about! Of course it's not like anyone wants that jerk Naruto to get in Sasuke-kun's way! Or for Naruto-teme to be 'forced' to destroy Sasuke-kun like he did to Kazuki.draws attention to the _absolute_ sincerity of this statement

The double break is denoting a small time skip

&&&&&&  
&&&&&&

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome"_words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome"**Jutsu

* * *

'Grey eyes. Those cold calculating gray eyes. They analyzed everything and judged it all in a second. There were no second chances, no…appealing. Kami, my life is hell. First my early…_life_, if it could really be called such…and now such an insufferable person. Those cold gray eyes are-' 

**"**Formositas, you aren't paying attention…"

"…_Perhaps_ I would if this was something that wanted…" Formositas spoke mockingly snapped back.

"If I let someone choose to be in your place one of two things would happen…most would deny the position saying that they would have me eternally, and then the other possibility is that they would agree. And the problem with those two possibilities is that former, would have the necessary mindset for the position, but lack the power or the will to walk away from me…they would remain in my shadow and I really would just have a middle man not a successor…and the latter…they would have the strength and the will to walk away from my shadow…but they wouldn't have the mindset."

"And…_somehow_ you see both the power in me…_and_ the mindset?" Formositas spat angrily. "Although you are damned right about my will to walk away from you!" He smiled, a smile that reached those damnable eyes. 'Like he is laughing at some…some inside joke! This arrogant fucktard! And with his position…the way people see him they would blame me! They would say that I should be grateful, thankful and honored for this….this bullshit!'

"Formositas, my dear…you are the perfect candidate for your position." A strange glint entered his eyes, "That is why I chose you…"

"You didn't choose me for this shit! You chose me to satisfy your own sick pleasure!"

"And so you never wondered?" His eyes shot an amused, "You really never wondered why out of the millions, that are here, and the billions abroad, why I chased _you_ down, and why I didn't let you go…?"

"So you could-"

"That was a rhetorical question, and you know it. In any case I will tell you, although you already know the reason. I have been alive for quite awhile…and I have seen much, but you are unique, among our kind."

"Unique like your love of this form?" Formositas scowled.

"Well I suppose that it is time you can to an understanding about much of my thinking. First off you are wondering why, this form? The form of a ningen? It is because they are weak…but yet they overcome so much in just their short time alive. I have a great respect for them, not for their individuals," he said mockingly, "but them a whole." He paused for a second and looked at Formositas, then said, "You and ningens are very much alike…both of you are unconditionally weak…right now. Given the correct prodding both of you can become strong, the strongest. Ningens, as I have said are weak, but like us, they are clever, they are cunning and they are daring. They look at things differently than any other creature like them and that is what sets them apart…it is what makes them…dangerous. You may find this an insult and truly most of our kind would, but a ningen, a single ningen can kill you."

"Yes," Formositas, spat irritably, "And so can most of our kind while barely rolling over…!"

"Let me say it this way, a single ningen can kill _ME_."

Formositas' eyes widened at that. "And what ningen would that be?" Formositas' voice rose slightly hopefully.

He just laughed, "I don't know who, but it is within their ability and I have to expect that one is able to because they are like us."

"So that was just a…'for instance'" Formositas, spat angrily, glaring at him.

"No, my dear Formositas, it isn't. That is my expectation. While they are weak, they won't die out until they have given their all, and having studied them I realize that it is within their ability to produce a ningen who could. So I expect it at all times."

"So what does this have to do with anything….'_sensei'_ or was this just another of your…acts of random…'generosity'" Formositas growled.

"No, I remind you…everything I do is for a reason. Just like I chose you, I chose to tell you this for a reason. Because that is how I look at everything, it is a saying that ningens use "Expect the unexpected" or something close to that. The result is that I look critically at everything…not just external threats or what could lead to them, internal threats, strife, and possible resolutions…it is what a good leader does…

The memory faded and a cascade of light was all that illuminated the darkness where the memory was once vivid. A familiar sadness consumed Formositas, 'I failed you sensei…you and your ningen sayings… "You never know what you had until it is gone…" I think I heard you say that once…' Formositas sighed slowly, 'I have failed you not once but twice it seems…but I guess this could be seen as a…vacation of sorts so until I return to my duties I'll just have to grow wiser from my mistakes…just as you constantly _nagged_ me to do.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Jiraiya, I'm calling back all ANBU, except those in time critical missions. All assassinations are going to be reassigned, and espionage is going to be a very low priority for a while." Sandaime said quietly.

"So lemme guess, you're going to want _me_ to reassign the ANBU missions…"

"Unfortunately yes. Due to Orochimaru's attack, we have too many ANBU wounded, the Uchiha and Hyuuga clans have many who were injured but few who actually died. While I normally wouldn't worry about this but we need to pull back the high ranking ANBU and send out the less experienced."

"You know that this is going to affect Konoha's reputation…the only way that we get clients to pay for ANBU level missions is by sending out the elites who have perfect records in ANBU."

"Yes, Jiraiya I know. I know that all too well; and it will be a great risk to send out some of the more…mediocre ANBU, since they may fail and tarnish our reputation. However with the possibility of Orochimaru actively targeting Konoha again, coupled with the recent trouble concerning Naruto…we need to have our elite ANBU back."

"How elite are we talking about?"

"Our best," Sandaime said simply.

"I mean, how elite are our best?" Jiraiya asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Our best would be ANBU squads 3, 5, 9, 10 and,13."

"…I thought they were disbanded…"

"Yes, they were. Half of them I had return to jounin duties and the other half were disbanded into the ANBU solo ops. However all of them have been switching in and out of ANBU, so at any one time half of our ANBU elites are in ANBU and the other half are jounin, mentoring and helping hone the newer ANBU."

"Any particular reason for this sudden….'buffing' of Konoha's elites? Anything I should know about sensei?"

"Nothing beyond common sense, the Kyuubi's presence was almost certainly felt throughout all of the elemental countries. It's going to bring up many questions as to what caused it and if we actually control it. Meaning that we will have plenty of spies around….especially from Iwa…but this actually works to our advantage, because of the recent trouble with Iwa and being scheduled to meet with representatives and eventually the Tsuchikage, and it will add an…intimidation factor if they are unsure about us controlling Naruto's power."

"Might it be too late Sensei?"

"Jiraiya, the majority of Konoha was and _still is_ on high alert, and we have already caught spies from several villages because of it. I'm calling them back know so that they will be here before our collective alert level goes down."

"That makes sense…but I still don't know if just those squads will be enough."

"Of course not Jiraiya, you're calling a back all the elites. That's more than just 5 of the numbered ANBU squads. Your calling back _all_ of the numbered ANBU squads, and the elite of the named squads. Then reassigning the missions from there."

Jiraiya's eyes widened slowly "…Sensei…"

"I trust that you will be able to handle all the administrative duties that this entails so I'll leave you to it," Sandaime vanished in a swirl of leaves from his shunshin.

Jiraiya was numb, this was a hell of a lot of work…'And he said the …._administrative duties_ involved…so he is dumping all the paperwork involved with exchanging shinobi during mid mission on me…as well as ANBU re-designation papers…Sensei…no wonder Orochimaru was your favorite student, you both have that sadist streak in you…' Jiraiya frowned, and said "You know this means that there is no way in hell your getting an autographed first edition of my next book…No way in hell!!! Wait a second…actually, you're getting two autographed gold 1st edition copies sensei! Heh, hehe, heheheh-aahaahahahahahah!!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'It feels good not having that lingering pain anymore. But that was an important lesson, unknowingly Naruto's clones pulled off a flawless ambush strategy. I'll have to be more aware of my surroundings.' Itachi pulled his thoughts away from his inadvertent injury. 'Additionally I will have to see about using such a strategy to our advantage..."

"Naruto, we have only a few more hours until daybreak." Itachi paused a moment, "We will reach the next town shortly before mid morning; even by then it will be extremely hot."

"I understand Itachi-sensei, and I can move faster. How long do you think we will we need to move faster?"

"Approximately one and a half hours. We will reach the town shortly after daybreak, it will still be fairly cool."

"Will we have to worry about shinobi?"

"Always, Naruto-kun…however the village is not close enough to Sunagakure to warrant patrols. Additionally it is far from the boarder, and isolated, so encountering a patrol is highly unlikely. The chance of encountering Shinobi is low, and with the current political affairs we are unlikely to be attacked, but we still must be alert."

"Hai Itachi-sensei." Naruto's thoughts however drifted shortly there after. 'I know we are going into Kaze no Kuni, but where exactly are we going? Remaining in the desert means that it is extremely hard to track us but it also means that we are extremely limited with our supplies. I don't know enough about desert…stuff, to find food and water. Wait a second… Wouldn't it be better for Itachi-sensei to teach me how to find food and water now than risk us getting separated, and having to completely rely on luck?' Naruto briefly thought over the issue for a few more seconds, composing his thoughts. "Itachi-sensei, wouldn't it be best for me to learn how to find food and water in the desert as soon as possible?"

"Not necessarily Naruto. Water isn't…_found_, in the desert except by fools. An oasis is an extremely rare occurrence in the desert, and towns are almost always built around them, meaning by knowing the desert, or at least the towns, you know where the water is. Food is a similar issue, in that most life in Kaze no Kuni is either out of the desert, or extremely close to the water." Itachi paused, "Because all the oasis's were used to make towns, Kaze no Kuni's desert wildlife is practically non-existent now. All food is salted and traded to desert towns. Where as Konoha's D-ranked missions are domestic teamwork building missions, Suna's D-ranked missions generally are escort missions, protecting food caravans. Because of this Suna genin generally have higher charka reserves and control, because they are taught sand walking, and use it almost constantly for missions."

"I thought that Konoha had the best shinobi…"

"Konoha," Itachi paused and corrected himself, "we, do. However there are several factors that affect Konoha's reputation. Our rookie genin and even intermediate genin tend to be weaker than other villages, but our advanced genin are usually mid to high chuunin level in abilities in comparison to other shinobi nations."

"Isn't that what most villages claim?"

"It is, and in most cases it is true…however Konoha is the only village that usually has teams of advanced genin. Instead of having just 10 or 20 advanced genin Konoha has 30 to 60. Additionally because so few genin teams have members die, advanced genin teams become advanced chuunin teams. And usually all the members become jounin from teams like that. Because Konoha focuses on keeping our shinobi alive, we retain talented shinobi well into their jounin career. Shinobi who aren't as talented may remain chuunin but it still ends up that Konoha has the most active shinobi."

"So Konoha's claim to being the most powerful shinobi village isn't about having the strongest shinobi…but having the most shinobi who are strong," Naruto said in realization. "But if that is the case why does Konoha idolize geniuses they way they do?"

"Because…" Itachi said slowly, "we are supposed to be the leaders, the ones who change the tide of battle, and strike fear into our enemies and encourage our allies. Our names are supposed to become legendary not only in the shinobi world, but also in the civilian world so as to attract clients. Think about it Naruto."

"…Ano…but if Konoha already has the reputation of being the strongest…"

"You don't look at the world the way most do, you look at the world the way a genius does. Where most people need a figure head, and use them as a standard, you look at the reality. Clients, when they look to hire shinobi, want a land mark. They want a shinobi who vastly display the power of the village. The notion that a genius shinobi can take on 30 jounins, is enough to cause most clients to want to hire one, or a shinobi who is like them, such as one from the same village, regardless of the cost."

"You taught me that everyone has weaknesses," Naruto said hesitantly.

"That is correct, just because I may be good at fighting multiple opponents doesn't mean I am good at espionage. But to many clients a shinobi's battle prowess is their overall worth." Itachi paused and inwardly snarled, but continued levelly. "The legendary Sannin, are Konoha's landmark. Even now Konoha shinobi are constantly being compared to the Sannin. And clients are often times willing to overpay on missions to increase the chance of getting Sannin caliber shinobi. Unlike most other villages, where once the 'landmark' shinobi's stop taking missions the village reputation fades because their normal shinobi aren't as impressive, Konoha's reputation has been maintained from the Sannin. Because where they were better than most all of the other shinobi of their time, the rest of Konoha's shinobi were still impressive and efficient."

"So the clients didn't notice that the Sannin stopped taking missions, since the missions were still successful."

"Correct Naruto, and because of that the village retains the same repute. However even with the Sannin and the late Yondaime, Konoha was not considered the strongest hidden village; it wasn't until after they were no longer active, and Konoha's reputation didn't faultier that Konoha became viewed as the strongest shinobi village."

"Because, to the clients it meant that all the other Konoha shinobi were just as good…"

"That is the client's misconception, but no hidden village is going to try to correct that, because they all benefit from it, if only while their 'landmark' shinobi are active and a little while after."

"So you are considered a landmark shinobi?"

"In the shinobi world yes, I am known by many clients, but I am not renowned. Becoming renowned like the Sannin usually happens during war time when large groups of shinobi and entire villages see your abilities."

Naruto paused to think for a second, "So…you don't want to become renowned."

Itachi shook his head neutrally, "No I don't Naruto, I have seen what war has done to many of our shinobi, and we have yet to surrender, or lose in a war. I have no desire to risk everything and everyone I hold dear for glory. People like that…that care more for their reputation…their public standing, than the lives of those they swore to protect, I hate them." Itachi stopped dead. And let his arms hang to his sides and his eyes widened in sudden realization. 'I…I hate my clan…my Otousan, I hate him and all that he represents and stands for…'

"Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked worriedly as he turned around.

'I can't really say I love Konoha, I barely like it because of how they treat Naruto-kun…but…is this why I was sent to Naruto-kun? Has my Otousan noticed, did he see how I felt without even knowing it? He plans to use me to know Naruto-kun so he can kill me, and Naruto-kun at the same time, and use it to the glory of the clan!' Itachi shook his head hard. Resisting the…irrational urge to hit himself. 'Why would I think that? But, why else would…tousan give me my own house? No, tousan wouldn't do that…he loves me. But it is always the clan first….' Itachi thought back over his entire life. 'Tousan has only said he loves me twice, it is always that I make the clan proud, or I will do great things for the clan, as expected of _an Uchiha_. My Otousan wants to kill me…I am marked to die by the clan…and for the clan…because the clan comes first, before our village, before our lives, before our families…'

Itachi inwardly scowled fiercely, 'That can't be true, I-I won't let it be true…it's not true…I don't have any evidence…but father is a shinobi…and kuso! Why now? Why now of all times did I have to see this connection? But is that is the case then I will have to contact the Sandaime of my suspicions, and continue to avoid Konoha, Naruto-kun isn't even safe from my own clan…and the rest of Konoha is out for his death. I don't think there will be a place in Konoha for us once Hokage-sama steps down again.'

Naruto was just waiting, watching Itachi's face, even spaced out and, unknown to Naruto, having ground breaking realizations, Itachi's face was closely guarded. It was only because Naruto was good at picking up Itachi's subtle facial movements was he able to tell Itachi's thoughts were decidedly negative, and if only from the intensity of his eyes Naruto was able to guess it was fairly far reaching.

"Naruto-kun, it may be a significantly longer time than I first anticipated before we can return to Konoha proper…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sarutobi was aging, much faster than he liked. His blazing path of glory from Suna to Konoha, left him feeling his _faded_ glory, of the present. 'However bad I feel, I still have a job to do and citizens to protect. Useful and proud clan you have Fugaku, but I must investigate this. Considering that the police force hasn't reported any deaths and 2 of the officers are missing. I am the only person allowed to send shinobi on missions, unless I give my explicit permission. I have been far too lenient, assigning Itachi-kun to guarding Naruto should have been my first hint that something was deathly wrong. It goes too much against Fugaku, he wanted Naruto dead on the night he was born, and he is not a man to be swayed easily. For that matter, I will have to watch the Hyuugas closely as well, Hiashi certainly did have something to gain by getting Itachi separated from the rest of the Uchiha clan, but he has been far too accepting…' A brief moment of grandfatherly concern slipped in, 'Well it could be his wife's and brother's influence…they have certainly…no it's his daughter…he has significantly changed since she was born. Into a much better person, and a strong clan leader, Hiashi, your father would be proud of you, well I'm sure he _is_ proud of you.' Breaking from his more familiar state of mind, Sarutobi continued, 'But while it is unlikely that Hiashi or Hizashi would stoop to striking at Itachi, I would not put it past the Hyuuga elders…If only to hurt the Uchiha reputation.'

Sandaime sighed, 'Perhaps it would be better if I handled the administrative duties and let Jiraiya handle the intelligence gathering… no damit! I am the Hokage, and it is my responsibility to keep my people safe!…even from themselves. I must seriously be losing my edge…perhaps I will have to go back on the training 'walks' around Konoha again, ever since I stopped them I've started to feel my age more keenly.' Sarutobi struggled to get a smile on his face when he met another group of civilians he kept seeing the remains of the latest attack on Naruto. The crater was still there, yawning open, as a site of ongoing investigation…or more experimentation.'

'Well I suppose I do understand why I stopped the strolls, If I'm finding it hard to smile at my people now, I wouldn't have been a pleasant sight for anyone when it was still the most current news…I doubt I would have done much more than frown and glare and spill out more than a few poorly chosen words.' He loved his people, but he could still get royally pissed at them. That's not to say he didn't forgive….but in this case he had yet to forgive them, and he doubted he would any time soon.

'But that is a matter for a different time…no…that is the old way of thinking! Punishments will be dealt out, and Konoha will change, I will make it into a place were Shodai and Nidaime would be proud of again! And as things are looking I will have to have Ibiki train an apprentice, and let Anko find someone who enjoys ...similar interests.'

However, I don't have much time to get so many tasks done well. Jiraiya won't waste time getting the ANBU situation under control if only because I know he will abuse the elites for some perverse reason and call it some form of test or drill…but it gives me a good two weeks before I'll the elites who were out get back. Until then the elites who are here will be on alert.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Pain-sama, I have important news…"

"Very well, speak."

"I have successfully used one of my best jutsus on Uchiha Itachi without his knowledge.** Ruika Munesanzun no Jutsu**His sharingan is impressive, but he relies on it to detect genjutsu. Lacking some discrepancy with his vision or expectations from sound and feeling, he is as susceptible to genjutsu as any jounin."

"You may have been successful with the jutsu but explain this…'success' to me."

"Ah, the jutsu does two things. First is puts me in connection with the targets minds, allowing me to gleam small bits of insight into them at first, only allowing me to read surface thoughts and memories…but the second part is that I can send small suggestions…by suggesting something that is in the back of his mind, that he is thinking of, belatedly, I can reinforce it. He has been suspicious of his clan's intentions and he held little trust for them except for his mother and younger brother. He held his father with too much respect to accept his mistrust of him…until now. My suggestions have removed that respect and allowed Itachi to make the leap in logic, and he has turned on his clan…his trust and faith in his village's civilians was destroyed by the Jinchuuriki…or more so by the treatment of him." Zetsu smiled greedily, "When I connected to his mind, I was able to gleam only three things held him to Konoha…His clan, his Hokage, and his charge…"

"Interesting…"

"Well, now only two things hold him to Konoha, and that is his Hokage, and his charge, the Jinchuuriki. However I was able to catch the Jinchuuriki in this also…he is much less skilled than Itachi but for his age, he is formidable and has the makings of exactly what we need."

"What is holding the Jinchuuriki to the village?"

"The Sandaime Hokage, and Uchiha Itachi. If we remove the Hokage, or notably if someone other than us…such as Orochimaru who is known to hate Konoha and would need no ulterior motives, other than an opportunity, to attack and kill his sensei. And with Otogakure, he would likely be able to do it without much questioning into how he was able to do so, allowing us to remain in the shadows."

"Pain-sama, this will serve us well in many ways…With Konoha's loss of power, tensions would rise and we would be forgotten by most all of those who have an interest in us." Said the only Akasuki member to physically be near him. "Additionally if what Zetsu is implying is true this will free Itachi and Naruto from Konoha, causing them to rely on themselves. This action will likely cause them to become considered MIA and hunted. Further turning them against Konoha. Regardless of Uchiha Itachi's reputation, almost no one would be able to prevent Naruto from being labeled as a missing shinobi, and few would try, and few still would actually purse it beyond political reasons of 'trying to be fair.' If we were to assure that only a few of Konoha's hunters were able to reach Itachi and Naruto, they would understand that they hunted. But keeping them relatively safe, allowing us to watch them to see when is the best time and way to approach them."

"Considering Itachi, and his reputation it would be wise to try to recruit him once he is considered a missing shinobi."

"I disagree with Zetsu-san, I believe that we should give them a year or some comparable time."

"I understand your reasonings Zetsu, however Konan, I would hear yours."

"If we approach him too soon, then we are sending him a message, one we don't want. He will either harbor some suspicion that we were in some way responsible for the Sandaime's death or his missing shinobi status, or he will believe that we have been watching him. If the former he will become hostile to us and likely not join. If the latter, he will realize that he has something we want, and we are not just offering because he happens to be capable…such as an employer actively seeking a _specific_ shinobi verses one seeking _a_ shinobi. That and if we do send Orochimaru to kill the Sandaime Hokage, we will need several things at ready."

"Such as?"

"Why Orochimaru left…which will be that he wanted to move against Konoha, particularly the Sandaime Hokage. Our subsequent disagreement with his lack of patience is what caused him to leave. It will also acquit us of suspicion for having plotted or been part of his death. And it Itachi will be looking more at reality, that he will need help in protecting himself and Naruto, and joining our organization is a way to achieve that for both."

"So we won't be risking extracting the Kyuubi, as we will be able to get both of them to join at the same time." Zetsu mumbled to himself.

"It is good enough for now, Zetsu, continue to monitor Itachi and the Jinchuuriki. If you get another chance use your jutsu again, to make him more open to our group."

"Ah, and Pain-sama…I have news I believe you will find good…"

"…Believe?...Continue"

"The container of the Ichibi has left Sunagakure…and from what Sasori-san's spy has reported…Suna is content to let him wander until they have…acquired Konoha's Jinchuuriki's secrets of control."

"So we could turn them against each other over their Jinchuuriki…" Konan offered.

"No, we will direct Orochimaru to use Sunagakure against Konoha. While they are moving we will gather the Ichibi and allow our plans to come to fruition concerning Itachi and his Jinchuuriki."

"Are we going to extract the Ichibi?"

"It is a possibility, however if it is obvious that we can use him as he is, then we will keep him alive. It is doubtable that none of our members will die once we start implementing our plans and various villages take notice. Not having to find an additional member to control one of the Bijuu is preferable, and if too many are alive we will deal with that as the need arises."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'Fishnets, wonderful hair, a cute mini skirt, and a risqué coat, to add a sort of…exotic elega-'

"Anko, no matter what color your coat is, you still look like a slut…" Kurenai said flatly '…like always…' she thought exasperatedly.

"You bitch! Is there anything you can say that isn't slut, whore, slut, whore?" Anko growled.

Kurenai glared at Anko darkly, "You're the one who dragged me out here, away from my team to shop. I could be training right now!"

Anko smirked, "It's for your own good!" she replied in a singsong voice.

"And how is it for my own good? I could be training and getting better so my teammates don't die on my next mission!"

Anko sighed, "Normally I'm not one to spout wisdom, hell, I'm more prone to killing people who do! But, when Sen…when Orochimaru betrayed us, I was devastated. It was shortly after he was assigned two extra students so I would be on a team proper. And…" Anko bristled then sighed, "…either way, it comes down to after everything happened, all I wanted to do was train, train, train…gah, what I'm trying to say is that, it isn't going to help anything."

"WHAT!?"

'Eh, that came out wrong….' Anko glared, "Yes, that's right! They are dead! Dead and gone to Kami! However if they were real teammates they wouldn't want you following them too soon! At the rate you're going, you will kill yourself training, and for all the determination you have to be able to save your teammates, you will have FAILED, and been WORSE THAN USELESS TO THEM!" Anko finished shouting at Kurenai.

Kurenai, was shaking with rage, and hissed "…What did you say…?!"

"The truth,." Anko snapped out. She turned on her heel and stormed to the door saying, "It's pointless to keep going as you are, you'll end up hurting or killing yourself for next to nothing, and all you'll have done is wasted their fucking sacrifices! Are they really that worthless to you?! You are the result of their sacrifices, if you are worthless then so are they!"

Kurenai, rage had nearly reached the boiling point, until she heard Anko's last few words. 'Worthless? No…they aren't…It's me who is…oh, Kami-sama, this is what she meant…This is all Anko could think about when Orochimaru betrayed us…and it was…'Kurenai shook slightly and whispered, "Thank you Anko, but like you…it will take me a while…thank you."

Nearly twenty minutes later Anko was still storming about, barely resisting the urge to fling a kunai at everything that moved. So far she had only killed a few woodland creatures, and nearly killed a messenger bird, however the village populace was only one or two more glares, and muttered hebi-hangyakusha, and…well she couldn't be held accountable for her actions…she _was_ classified as clinically insane, warranting ANBU surveillance while in the village. Fortunately Sandaime knew that the council had something to do with that…so really ANBU only followed her right after missions and a couple of psychiatric evaluations per month…

'Kuso! Where is my ANBU fix! I need some hot steamy ANBU action right now!'

The problem was Sandaime didn't know where the truth stopped and the lies began…

'Aha!! I got you! And it's a complete squad too! Heh perfect…they can say it is training!' Anko leapt away into the trees to track down the unfortunate ANBU member who Anko selected as her primary target. Anko darted between the trees stalking her selected ANBU, until he paused to sense disturbances. Anko moved in closer until the last second when she noticed a presence approach at the last second.

"Ahhh, Anko…"

Growling, Anko replied, "Oh, it's you…psh! I guess this is your squad then…Wolf…" She turned to face the wolf masked ANBU member. "Your standards are dropping…I wasn't even trying and I sensed all of them."

"Ah," Wolf acknowledged, "Well this actually isn't my squad, I'm just here to help train them…"

"Oh!? So this means I can get all the hot steamy ANBU I want!"

One of the ANBU twitched and shouted, "Listen you psycho bitch! I-"

Anko shifted her kunai along his neck and finished his sentence, "-Would be dead right now if I wanted to kill you…" She broke the skin and kicked him away. "Heh, consider this training, you may or may not be getting back-up, and you are facing an opponent who is far beyond your level, like me! Heh, you have to take the target alive…since you are new to ANBU, I'll mention this, you can never let your members fall into enemy hands, each and everyone of you knows too much….and there are few of you I can have _all_ sorts of _fun_ with! Kukukuku!"

"Hmmm, while normally I would let you terrorize these kids-"

"Oi! Fuck you too!"

"-I get the feeling you will be reinstated soon, and wouldn't be best if you didn't do anything to jeopardize that…?"

"…Are you serious Ka-Wolf!?" Anko asked giddily. '…Wolf…' ignored the slip up and nodded, causing Anko to bounce on her feet ecstatic. 'I don't believe this! This is the best day of my life! I will soooo kill everything I can! And-' straightening up, she asked, "Eh, so Wolf, any idea of the re-designation status?"

"So far only the active numbers have been reformed and placed in their specialties but the inactive numbers should be getting notice soon. Given the nature of this…and the abruptness…I'm going to assume that the fluid squads will be used again…"

"Wolf….I soooo, sooo very very much love you for telling me this…maybe next time when I win, I'll limit it to only 2 hours." Wolf made no response, and his squad watched as the _strange_ lady left.

"So mind telling me who that was? Really…"

"That was the 'unforeseen accident' that happens to almost all squads, can't really tell when she will decide to attack an ANBU squad. Mind you she has never killed one of ours, but then again she has also yet to lose against the squads she's attacked."

"That psycho is really that good?"

"She is second in command of ANBU's interrogation unit despite not being in ANBU, she is the leader of ANBU's assassination division, again despite not being an active ANBU. I should warn you, that if I had not stepped in when I had, you would likely be carved up and delivered to Konoha Hosipital's ANBU wing by now…that and she is temperamental, as you saw…Lynx, I should mention she holds a grudge…"

"Pish, yea and?"

"…Just watch yourself, while she is in ANBU normal shinobi have been known to disappear for a week at a time after insulting her. And they have never done so again." Clearly smiling behind his mask, wolf continued innocently, "Mind you that neither can we prove that she kidnapped them, nor did anything to them so all charges to that extent have been expunged…" 'After all, I think almost everybody in the numbers, has gone to her for some form of vengeance or another…heh, with us having to get back together, I think she will have a backlog of vengeances to exact…heh, I better hide my Icha Icha's really well…'

"So…Wolf-sempai, are we going to continue our 'mission'?"

"Yes, but…this is not a '_mission,_' this is a mission. This is nothing special, and no different than any other mission. Despite how mundane this seems to be, you should be expecting to find an A or S class Iwa, or Kumo shinobi every time."

"…What kinda bull shit is that?!"

"The kind that has saved many lives."

"I know that Orochimaru attacked almost a month ago, but…"

"You misunderstand, as ANBU…" Wolf paused, "Let me put it this way, an A class shinobi, typically isn't going to be the ones found by turning your head and seeing through a henge. They are the ones that the only way you'll find them is by stabbing your kunai into a tree, and noticing that the tip didn't dig into the flesh of the tree…and that in and of it self takes a great deal of attention to even notice that, but breaking the genjutsu will probably require a specialist, and a lot of stealth so that your not attacked until you and your squad are in position and ready."

Wolf inhaled, "Being an ANBU means thinking as a unit, thinking as a pack. In the pack, we are the scout, and the rest of Konoha makes up the main pack. It is our job to find and neutralize or eliminate all hostiles, in a pack of wolves, dogs, or any pack, _we_ are the most vicious, the most alert, and the most efficient. There is a reason that you never found enemy shinobi in the village while you were chuunin and jounins, and that is _us_." Reverting back to an informal tone Wolf said, "That and you know that 'crazy' woman who just left, well, those 'unforeseen accidents' tend to happen to squads who don't deliver her prisoners…Which is probably why all new squads get attacked at one point or another. However I should mention that once you're on her shit-list, ANBU is even less pleasant. At least until you can actually defend yourself from her, then it becomes fun."

Wolf became very aware of the thought that the entire squad was staring at him with looks of ….the closest they could come to having "WTF!?" on their faces. 'I guess that really is the sign that I've been in ANBU too long…I can read their faces through their masks….'

"…..I quit……" Lynx said suddenly.

"Ahaha, unfortunately, that would put you on the _Sandaime's_ shit-list…as well as Anko's "**ultra-mega-gonna-get-Ibiki-drunk-then-wait-for-you-at-your-house**" list…haven't you ever wondered why most ANBU go _back_ into ANBU?"

"Because of that bitch?"

"You never know when she is listening to you…but no. Because most are as quirky as squirrels, and more than half as dysfunctional, and since almost everyone in ANBU is that way, we stay close knit."

"What kinda quirks are we talking about?"

"You'll see when your squad finishes the basic and specialized trainings." Wolf said innocently.

Ka….erm, 'Wolf' leapt away and the newbie squad followed him instantly, and silently. A moment later an Owl masked ANBU stepped out, "Sempai, I understand that you wish them to be ready for anything, especially opponents that have skills far above their individual abilities…"

"Well, that and-"

"Heeeeey!!!! Now that it's just the three of us," Anko said walking out of the treetops, "what say we get smashed?! Oooh, and K-Wolf, before you decline, I should point out that Kurenai is probably very depressed right now…I know _I'll_ be able to convince her to come drinking with me, though I doubt anyone else will be."

"Hmm, Owl, I have a new assignment for you. You are to pose as me and evaluate that new batch of genni-ehrm…." Wolf corrected himself, "new ANBU squad, make sure that you assess their ability to remain alert, and active over at least 8 hours. And don't forget that you need to make at least 2 of those hours where they don't come in contact with you."

"uhm, hai Sempai…"

"Awww, actually I was kinda looking forward to the foursome, after all if it's just a three way I get to focus entirely on you…"

"…." Both masked ANBU members were dead silent.

Owl desperately started to shunshin away but Wolf's hand whipped out like a snake, and stopped him. Wolf lazily said, "Maa…On second thought, how about you go get…Boar…he'll be able to cover for you."

'And I did what to be in Sempai's division?' Owl thought sharply, but knew better than to let his displeasure be known, instead saying, "Sempai, Boar is taking his mandatory down time right now."

"Ah, that is right, you're new to my squad. You will find that masks repeat. There is a 'Boar' in every single division. I suppose I should point out that certain masks denote certain skill ranges relative to their overall extended squad's skill. My mask is that of a wolf, denoting that I'm at the top of my division, in terms of skill and leadership. Animals that are rare or aren't native to Hi no Kuni, such as yours, denote unique abilities, your mask may or may not be repeated across divisions, but there is only one of those unique mask in an extended squad. That's why you may end up having to change masks."

"You look confused," Anko said sweetly.

"I've never heard of extended squads." Owl said slowly, eying Anko warily. 'How the hell did she see that through my mask?'

Wolf answered, "Well as you know I'm the captain of my division of ANBU, but in times of emergencies I may be out of the village, or only able to contact one part of my division. For times like that, there are extended squads, the top ANBU teams are to assume my responsibilities covering my entire division during times like that. It is mostly a war time thing. Though I should point out that such squads are only when within the village…if during war we are on the attack and I'm incapacitated or killed and the mission must continue the squads are arranged cross-division for balance."

Owl shook his head and said, "Ano, Sempai isn't this sort of thing that is 'need-to-know' basis?"

"Hmm, did you say something?"

Anko laughed manically, "Heh, you're right…but what makes you think_you_ don't need to know?"

"Because such a position would come with paperwork and extra responsibilities and an orientation so I could actually function in the role correctly. Which I never received," 'why the hell am I always the last one to know this stuff?'

"Hmmm, ah that's right…THAT was what I was supposed to be doing during that extra hour I told you to be at HQ," Wolf said tapping his mask lightly, as one might do their chin.

Owl, twitched behind his mask. "…Anko-san, how did you know about that?"

Anko laughed again, "He wouldn't have told you in the first place if you weren't supposed to know of it. So the moment he mentioned the extended squads I knew you were supposed to know. Anyway I'll see you at the place," Anko shunshin-ed away with a laugh.

Wolf turned and said "Go alert _'our'_ Boar to his current assignment, and meet me at 69 on Aka Street, and remember you are to _come_ in the back," then he shunshin-ed away with a giggle.

"…" After a full minute of trying to ignore the obvious code, 'It must be Kurenai-san, since Anko-san seems too happy. And if I was confused about there being more than one _Boar_ in the first place, what makes you think that I know where to find some other guy with a boar mask, who I've never heard of until less than a fucking minuet ago?!' As Owl was about to leave Anko shunshin-ed back, frowning. 'Kuso!! Can she read my thoughts?'

"Don't panic…unless you were thinking of sending another Moku bunshin to his death…because it won't be the only thing that will get bit by a snake if you don't show up," and after delivering her threat she shunshin-ed away again.

'I should have known it was Anko…no wonder he volunteered up her impending re-designation so quickly,' Owl thought morosely. 'It's always Anko-san, and no doubt that she is gunning for me after escaping last time.' Owl sighed and shook his head until he heard the screech of familiar bird. 'Well, it seems as though there is an emergency to take care of…I'm not sure I really want to know. Last time Jiraiya made and emergency call it was to provide cover for him while he was peeking at the hot springs…' Owl's face flushed at the memory, quickly make the decision Owl thought, 'Hmm, well perhaps it Ayame-chan is there today…'

After four rapid shunshins Owl entered the tower silently via one of the ANBU secret tunnels. As he made his way up to the Hokage's office he started thinking to himself, 'Ever since I requested to be transferred to sempai's unit…things have been spiraling further out of control. I should have known something was off when our test was to overcome Maito-san. Now I'm involved with all these elites, and they are all insane. Sempai is squirrelly as hell and he treats ANBU like its one damned party, until a mission comes up…then its super-fucking-shinobi _sempai_ to the rescue! Anko-san is just insane and twisted, Maito-san is…obsessive…like an Uchiha, but not the 'I'll kill your kids' obsession thank Kami. Kurenai-san seems to be new to the elites like myself, but she already seems to schizophrenic. She seems normal usually, then any sign of perversion and she raises hell, and then she gets around Kakashi and Asuma, both of which have been around her almost constantly since the shortly after the last war. And I _know_ she's getting both of them…and I know they know too. Then there are the Sannin…Jiraiya is….himself, Tsunade flaked off to go gamble and lose, all the time. And _Orochimaru_…then there is Sandaime-sama, I know he's a pervert, he's never gotten married but he just keeps pulling "kids" out his ass(1)! And all of them have the similar names as Icha Icha characters!' Owl pondered that for a moment, 'Wait a minuet they DO!! And Jiraiya-sama is the author, Sandaime-sama has like twelve kids, who all happen to show up and resemble Icha Icha men…even the way they talk. But then that means that all the scenes where…'

"Good, I see that all of you are here." Sandaime said quickly as he entered.

Owl's eye twitched repeatedly as he looked at the Sandaime not quite able to formulate thoughts. He noted that Asuma, Sarutobi's only shinobi child, was at the front of the crowded room with Kakashi and Kurenai. 'He does look a bit like the man from volume 4, what was his name? It was –'

"I called you here because I have a mission of the utmost importance. As you know ROOT has been largely up-rooted, destroyed. However, we have another major threat, several in fact. First Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Itachi are both confirmed in Kaze no Kuni, which presents many complications. The Jinchuuriki of Ichibi has been running loose and attacking Kaze villages in the area where they are in. If Naruto and the other Jinchuuriki end up fighting, Suna will likely use it as a call to war. This must be averted at all costs," Sandaime said venomously. "Additionally Suna has dispatched agents to Kumo, their mission is unknown but given the personnel and team size observed, it isn't anything overt."

After a pause, the Sandaime continued, "Lastly, these actions couldn't have come at a worse time, as Mizu no Kuni's Daimyo decided to jump into negotiations with Iwa, prompting Tsuchi no Kuni's Daimyo to request a Daimyo meeting. We have only recently received news that our Daimyo has agreed to this and offered to host it. Therefore, we will have to increase security tremendously. Without a doubt if something goes wrong, this will be the start of another _Great War_. Given the situation the main priorities will be preventing Suna from declaring war on us, and providing security for the Daimyo." Sandaime said quietly. "To our knowledge there will be 8 Daimyos attending: Hi, Tsuchi, Kaze, Kaminari, Mizu, Ame, Taki, and Kusa. We have not received word if suitable escorts for the Daimyo will be provided or if we are going to be required to maintain a security zone. However I, myself, will be attending as a bodyguard to our Daimyo and Jiraiya will be the leader of the team to retrieve Itachi and Naruto. We can and _will_ curtail this catastrophe, the world doesn't need another war!"

"Your dispatch time is in four hours, you will receive your specific missions from me, once you are recalled with your squad. This operation will have three squads, Jiraiya, Ibiki, and myself will the squad leaders. In the event that your mission is complete send two people from your squad to report in to ANBU Headquarters. The rest will make their way directly to ANBU check point 6 or 11 depending on the closest one, and receive orders regarding the Daimyo's security there. The two who came to Konoha will dispatch again to convene with their squad at either check point. Dismissed."

Owl as many other ANBU shunshin-ed away at the dismissal, reappearing many meters outside the office on the roof tops, headed toward their homes to prepare. The only thought that Owl was coming up with was "Dear Kami-sama, I'm becoming just a squirrelly as all the elites…I just ignored everything Hokage-sama said during an ANBU elite briefing! I really hope I'm not sent with sempai…or at least not Anko.'

Anko shunshin-ed away and back to ANBU headquarters where she was ecstatic to receive her ANBU re-designation papers then finally be handed her mask and cloak. She would waste only a few seconds before donning them and hunting and pinning down Owl. Only to be interrupted by the Sandaime's summons for both of them.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'I can't believe that somehow those kids feel safe around Gaara…' Baki thought incredulously. The greatest bane in dealing with Gaara had manifested in the oddest way to Baki. His fixation on something was usually short lived as he tended to kill anything that set him off, but not this time. He was fixated on the black haired girl and Temari. Mostly the way that the girl acted as a shield for her brothers no matter what it was. In some ways, very slight, Gaara had started to put Temari into such a role. Though it was more often that Gaara was turning to her for some form of support or a cue on how to act, which made him look very much like a harmless or lost little boy to those who didn't know him. That is until Temari or the little girl, Seimei if Baki remembered correctly, was hurt or Gaara saw them in what he considered danger. 'Acting as the over-protective little brother…I can't say I'm not relieved…Though the homicidal tendencies are still there…and the bloodlust…and lack of control once he gets started…He still eyes Kankuro and I, and just about everything else…'

Gaara had taken Kankuro's suggestion to heart and had moved to another town, this time his coming and going didn't herald the destruction of the town. This was the fourth town so far that Gaara had entered and not destroyed.

'Well he has certainly become much more docile, though he's even more uncontrollable. Not quite, he is in control he just refuses to do anything he thinks his father would want him to do,' inwardly sighing Baki thought 'thus making my life a much harder. I still don't understand how the hell Temari was able to talk to Gaara about the Shukaku not being his mother…' Steeling himself to speak to Gaara, he finally chose his words only to hear.

"Gaara you should try going and playing with those kids too, look Seimei and her brothers are playing with all of them."

'Damit, Gaara say no! I am supposed to train you this time!'

"I…." Gaara hesitated for a moment, "I-I will try. I won't let the sand hurt them…I will control the sand."

'Well, he may not be quite as bloodthirsty, but if he can actually control the demon then Kazekage-sama would appeased.' Baki thought, 'It's not like I can force him into anything…why the hell do I get put on all the impossible missions?'

Baki watched apprehensively as Gaara, considering he could smash everyone in the village with little effort, timidly made his way toward the playing children. 'I think I'll feel better if I don't see where this leads to…one way or the other the results are all the Kazekage will care about…so it's about time for Temari to start with her real battle fan, a little over a year early but as long as she is proficient it will work. Kankuro, we'll see if he is ready for a training puppet yet, his chakra control is still sloppy, and his reserves are too low still to use a battle puppet.' Kankuro, Temari you two will come with me, I've let you go this week without any instruction, and you have both progressed well on your own. However it is time for you to learn more, we'll meet 1 kilometer north of here and start your training, bring everything you would need as though you were being sent on a mission. After training is over, I'll be returning to Suna."

Temari and Kankuro shared a glance, as they both turned back to the hotel.

Gaara on the other hand had lost the nerve to go and speak the group of children and so he watched from a fair distance as he looked about for a single child to play with. There was no single child but there was Seimei and a blonde haired child playing, making his decision Gaara approached them and asked to play.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For Naruto though, this red headed child spelled trouble…Something was OFF. Very off, and very wrong, and he couldn't figure out what it was. When Naruto looked closer at the boy he saw something he didn't expect to see. A mirror, of the way he looked before Itachi-niisan found him. The boys green eyes were hallow, and worn, they looked beaten and tired, but they were still alive. And despite every misgiving he had, Naruto smiled and said "You are just like me…My name is Naruto, let's be friends." 'Why did I just blurt that out? Now he is going to question what I meant.' A small bit of internal panic rose, 'Itachi-niisan said to blend in and not draw attention to myself!'

The redhead paused for a moment, unsure. The redhead glanced to the shaggy black haired girl, Seimei, whom he was just playing with, getting a smile from her, the redhead then said "My name is Gaara. And what do you--"

**IT IS HIM!!**

Naruto clutched his head the sharp pain. The Kyuubi had roared through his head. It was furious, and the killer intent started pouring through his mind, erasing any thought from his mind. Leaving Naruto with nothing to do but black out.

Gaara didn't know what to do, but if only because of a moment of clarity, he understood that this must be what it is like for people around him when he blacks out. Something within him stirred, and he was not happy.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**He must pay. He will not escape this time! Child! Awaken!**

Naruto was only barely able to focus within his own mind. Everything was red, all of the blue was eclipsed giving only a faint tint of purple to the edges. Even where the black once flowed, the red only darkened, to an ominous and murky red. For the brief moment Naruto focused on torrential energies, he could see something.

**That being, that is where my prey is housed…Your actions regarding him……I offer you my apologies. My ill intent is not your ill intent. **

'I don't get what you mean? He has a demon in him like you?' Naruto immediately regretted asking, the entire mindscape seemed to pulse, the red energy seeming to shine with fury.

After nearly five minuets of silent and barely contained rage, **…We…are similar. Both of us we are what you ningen call Biyuu. That ningen contains the Ichibi no Tanuki: Shukaku. And even should you choose not to, I shall destroy Shukaku.**

'You're willing to kill that boy…ano…Gaara to hurt Shukaku?! That makes you no different than the Konoha against me!'

**I have never said my methods of doing things are any different than theirs. However you are right, he has not done anything against you, or myself…but it is obvious that you feel a kinship to him.**

'What? You mean he is family?"

**That I do not know ningen, but I meant that you feel a connection or a bond between you two.**

Naruto paused a moment and said, 'Yes, I do…he is like me, he has a demon, and he has gone though stuff like I have. But that doesn't explain why I just blurted that out…'

**Focus…** The Kyuubi ground out dangerously. **It was my intent, verily my reason for coming to ningenkai, to track that………creature sealed within that ningen. Be certain, child, that I will get what I came for regardless of your intent, for as you know our bond may be permanent, but our situation is not. Because of this I…am willing to make a cession. Despite the joy it would bring me to once again destroy Shukaku's body, I am willing to forgo it. However you must accept my offer.**

'And why should I accept your offer…I haven't even heard it, nor do I really have a reason to accept it.'

**It is this: you will assist me in destroying the Shukaku, utterly and completely. That way, when the physical aspect of the seal fails, I will have no reason to remain within ningenkai.**

'…'

**I can sense your confusion…I will cede that you are wise for a child. To question the difference between your options…that ningen's life will be altered, but spared, in this method. Additionally I will assist you understanding and using akushin, as well as my own chakra.**

'And what do you gain from this? Other than destroying another demon…'

**My reasons are my own, however I would see the destruction of Shukaku with all haste. As to why I am willing to pass such knowledge to you…the knowledge will come to you anyway, and until I am physically unbound, I have little motivation to withhold such from you.**

'What happened to finding my own path or something like that?'

**You mock me, knowing it is a strong desire of mine to achieve this now. However I will indulge you…your path is made up of your choices, both the ones you made and didn't make. As I said you may turn out to be like myself, but you still may not.**

'Hmm, I could demand more.'

**Which you will not get, for even as I admit to my desire for it Shukaku's complete death right now…I have an eternity to see it through. So the only bargaining is for that ningen's life and my desire for immediate action.**

Naruto sighed then said 'I won't agree until I know what you want to do.'

**It is very simple, I will shatter Shukaku's very soul, then destroy its personality and memories. Finally the container's seal will be destroyed, so that the soul fragments will be absorbed by the host: that ningen. In effect destroying Shukaku utterly, and making the ningen the new Ichibi. A ningen, but having the Ichibi's powers.**

'What?!...No, nevermind…How can you do that…and I would have to speak to him, before I come to a decision.'

**How? Shukaku is the demon that I spoke of, the one that did not accept itself, its mind split and went insane. However there is another aspect to one's mind splitting, so too does your soul. The difference is so great, that while normally to bring harm to another being's soul I would have to spend days in preparation to drag them into a pocket dimension so I can carve away all physical stigma—to say it in the most basic terms the amount of chakra, akushin, and manipulation of my own soul is reduced tremendously. Even if a soul is divided in half, it won't take 1/5****th**** of the energy to destroy the both halves, as it would to destroy the soul if it is whole. I have already destroyed the greater half of Shukaku's soul in Makai, what little escaped came here and was reformed. Despite that the soul was separated, they will come back together, because it is still the same soul, and with the other part no longer having the will to remain separate the fragments will eventually recombine into a whole soul, with the consciousness that is sealed within that ningen controlling the entire soul.**

'Do souls determine how powerful you are?'

**Your comprehension is admirable, but no not directly, but the factors it does directly affect…they do affect all interactions with the physical world. The result is that that ningen will be stronger than that sliver of Shukaku's soul would ever be, though most likely not as strong as Shukaku was before. It is possible for a single part of a soul physically manifest itself as more powerful than the complete soul, but the power needed to destroy it will still be significantly less.**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Gaara and the black haired girl's concerned faces. Though Gaara's face was showed only slight concern, Naruto could slightly see the repressed emotions in his eyes. "G-Gaara…I think we need to talk."

Gaara nodded slowly, but where he was once a timid child, Naruto now saw a young but hardened shinobi.

"I guess we really are alike Gaara-san…in more ways than I thought…" Naruto said sadly. 'What possible reason would he have to believe me…? Only think I could think of would be the reaction of his demon…and other than that…my cover is blown…I'm glad I can actually fight with wind now,' Naruto thought as he led Gaara away from the dark haired girl.

Naruto walked until they reached a somewhat secluded bench. Thankfully the bench had a large tarp attached to two sandstone posts over top, so the bench was perpetually in the shade. 'Hmm, either this must be new or they take the tarp down during sandstorms,' Naruto noted idly as he sat. Already he had looked for convenient escape points, and though few, they were present. Strangely convinced that this was the right thing to do, and only slightly suspicious that the Kyuubi, who _could_ read his thoughts and memories, might be influencing him into this, Naruto sat down.

**Do not mention that it is I that you were sacrificed for, not until you are sure of that ningen's intentions. The physical stigmata of Shukaku is strong on him…and with little doubt it influences his actions, mayhap can even control them; Shukaku will likely do everything within its power to flee once it understands that I will be its opponent. Until then, it will likely bide its time until you are done speaking, before seeking to crush you. It is a prideful creature, and this part of it holds little of the caution and intelligence that the greater portion of its soul held. To my knowledge it was this difference in personality that drove Shukaku's mind and soul to split, however both parts are insane.**

'So until then I'll have to…what was it? Appeal…no stroke the Ichibi's ego so I can let him know about it.' Naruto hesitated a moment then said. "Gaara-san, what I wish to speak to you about is the demon sealed within you. I don't really know what it's about but the demon sealed in me wants to fight the demon in you." Noticing the slight stiffening of shoulders and narrowing of his eyes, Naruto continued, "_I_ don't want to fight you, I don't want to hurt you, you know what I have gone though, I can see it in your eyes…I would like nothing more than to be your friend, and get to know you." Naruto sighed wistfully, 'Damit, now I'm getting weepy…I'm not supposed to be showing my emotions…but they, keep spilling out…maybe that is what Kyuubi meant by 'kinship.' Not feeling I have to keep my guard up around someone.

Gaara hesitated thinking, 'Mother is…! Temari said that it is a demon too…Shukaku…I don't….I will listen…' "You say you don't want to fight…" Gaara said slowly unsure of himself, "but your demon does…so…what will you do?"

"That is why I needed to talk to you, uh…" Naruto paused for a second, 'I almost said Kyuubi, I need to be more careful.' "I guess the best way to put it, is my demon and your demon will fight, like somehow battle each other across our minds. I honestly don't know how it will work…" Pausing again, 'I must have become really comfortable about the Kyuubi, as I never used to almost slip and say call it out,' "My demon really only mentioned it when I met you, and said there was a way of them fighting with out us fighting."

Gaara's shoulders relaxed slightly, almost imperceptibly, but to Naruto who could discern Itachi's extremely slight body language, it was a welcome gesture. "I believe that would be acceptable."

"There are a few things about it though that I must mention…" Naruto noticed himself lean slightly closer to Gaara, and his voice quieted down, "I fear the reaction of your demon when I say this, as undoubtedly it will fight you over this…"

Gaara looked at him strangely for a moment, and looked away from him as though he were in thought for a moment. After a brief second, he turned back to Naruto and his eyes focused on him, "I was able to distract it for a little while; it will be furious that I did such. Do…please," the word seemed to roll off of his tongue strangely, as though never said before, "hurry with what you must say."

'He trusts me so much, very much like how I was with Itachi once I got to know him...I-I must focus!' "I carry the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and it wishes to destroy the Shukaku's soul. How, I do not know, but it said it destroyed most of it and that is what it wants. From what it offered, it will shatter the Shukaku's mind and soul, and somehow break your seal allowing the Shukaku's soul to be absorbed into your own. Kyuubi said that this would make you the new Ichibi, but somehow still ningen. Also it said eventually the rest of the Shukaku's soul will merge with you, giving its full powers over time."

"I-I don't know what to say…" Gaara said dumbfounded. 'Deux ex machina, this is too convenient…it is a solution to all of my problems. Nothing in this world is so simple…! But I want to believe him…I've never felt this way before…I want to, but…but…Mother…No! She…It, Shukaku is not my mother! Yashamaru-ojisan said, that my mother cursed my tousan but…she said she loved me, niisan and oneesan…but oneesan said it was Shukaku…and it hates her…I ' a sudden twist in his mind sent a terrible amount of pain though his head, but Gaara didn't even flinch, he was used to it. 'Oneechan is right, she must be, she has to be…I…I' Shukaku's rage focused almost entirely on Gaara for tricking it, distracting it.

"Please help me Naruto-san, I cannot hold "

Gaara could feel it, Naruto could feel it. The Shukaku was raging, and it suddenly became a battle against when the Shukaku would over come Gaara.

'Kyuubi, what do I do?!'

**If Shukaku wants to come out so bad let it.**

'How about…No!'

**Watch yourself ningen. Tell him to…just allow Shukaku to control his eyes, and allow me the same with yours. Once the Shukaku's consciousness is attached to his eyes, you will have kept your end of our agreement, and I will have no reason to physically attack that ningen. I may take a while, as I have every intention of enjoying this, while doing so both of you will be paralyzed.**

"Gaara, what you have to do is let the Shukaku control your eyes and then look into mine!"

If only for a brief second a look that plainly spelt out disbelief was on Gaara's face until he sighed and closed his eyes. Naruto could feel the difference instantly; insanity was the best he could describe it as. But at the same moment he could feel the Kyuubi's chakra probing at his eyes. He relinquished control. And felt drawn in, into the golden eyes that furiously glared into his own.

Naruto could feel something…some form of movement, and very suddenly he wasn't looking at Gaara anymore. He was standing in dim pale red light. Given the shadows on the ground from the dunes Naruto assumed they were in a desert and the darkness of the sky, it was moonlight. Looking about for a moment, Naruto husks, some crushed others seemingly chewed, some were humanoid other were not. Something soft touched his hand causing him to recoil, and expect attack.

**We have entered the mind of the other ningen…our scale is the same because…he has no knowledge of my true scale, and assumes the same scale for both of us.** The Kyuubi stood the same height as Naruto with its pale golden fur and 9 tails swaying behind it.

A young voice, softly said, "You…you are here? Are you here to help? To help me?" Hope shined in the boys green eyes. At that moment the pale light of the moon brightened, reveling two aspects of Gaara's mindscape Naruto could have done without.

The boy, who looked like a slightly younger Gaara, had many bite marks, an arm was gnawed off and the bone was splintered, jutting almost three inches beyond where his flesh was torn from. His stomach area was ripped out, a yellowish hissing liquid was slowly oozing out of what looked to be his stomach, onto his intestine and legs. His intestines where, in some parts chewed, but mostly just laying around him with the accosional area where bone was lodged in it. His legs had clearly been the other area where he was gnawed on at. More bone was visable that flesh and several sever tendons adorn what little flesh was surrounding the splintered bone.

Naruto barely dragged his eyes away from the mutilation to note the other aspect. They were not on sand, as Naruto had first suspected when he saw the dunes, they were on a frozen sea of blood. The shapes he saw were corpses, and looking down into the blood he could see countless more.

'Why did I act so rashly?' Naruto suddenly thought.

It was then that they saw the massive form of Shukaku tower over them all. Its rage was amazing to Naruto, it actually hurt just to feel Shukaku's rage

"I thought you said it would run away from you." Naruto said a little worried.

**I did warn you that it was insane, however what we now need to do is break this ningen's believe that the shukaku is invulnerable.**

"You mean that you can't destroy it as it is now?"

**I can but if he believes that it will just get back up, then his mind will actually make it happen, if only be detaching a part of itself to fill in the role of Shukaku, and I'll be forced to shatter both of their souls. So to avoid that…as I believe you want to, I shall give you some time while I entertain myself with Shukaku. I will tell you this now: you cannot be hurt here, you are but an illusion here and therefore immortal, you are only as real here as you believe, should you be foolish enough to believe yourself injured or crippled by anything here…I shall make sure you regret it.**

Naruto felt an unimaginable hatred flare off of the Kyuubi, completely drawfing Shukaku's rage. At the same time Naruto could almost hear some type of laughter, cruel and low, and evil. 'Kuso, Kyuubi is really weird when it comes to Shukaku…Its attitude completely changed and…and I don't know…I need to find out what happened between the two of them?' Rousing himself from this thoughts Naruto turned to the morbid and younger appearing Gaara and said, "Gaara, we need to talk."

"Run! 'at monster! It want to eat me!!" The little morbid Gaara started running as fast as he could, which despite the dragging intestines and…lack of flesh of his legs, was fast.

'And I have to convince him that Shukaku can be killed…' Naruto inwardly raved as he started running to follow Gaara. 'Why the HELL did I act so rashly?!'

**The assistance from me child. You must be unaware that we are still within your own mind, merely an illusion within this ningen's. I can still hear your thoughts.**

As Naruto ran after Gaara the blood sea started to shift, and move. Not in the way of a sea, or even a river. It began to pulse like it was alive, slowly hands, half as tall as Naruto and up to Gaara's shoulders, made out of the blood and torn flesh of those contained within began to reach up and start trying to drag them down. Gaara's intestines were grabbed and dragged under, causing him to scream and pull away trying to tear them apart. Naruto, on the other hand began to dodge them kept sprinting towards Gaara in an attempt to free him. But the closer Gaara got to being dragged under the dimmer the pale red light became, and the more of the blood hands popped up. All of the blood hands were getting progressively larger and all moving quicker.

Naruto spared a brief glance up as he noticed not only did the light shift slightly, from a pale red, to a pinkish orange. The sky around it despite being dark, had a slightly yellow tint to it. 'So that sun, has something to do with who is controlling Gaara's entire mind…or something like that…Some how I must get to Gaara and help him to control his own mind.' Naruto looked down again, at where Gaara was last, only to see more huge blood hands. 'Kuso! Where did he-!?' Naruto's thoughts were cut off when a hand almost three times his height, and twice as wide burst through the surface of the blood sea and seized both of his legs. Almost instantly Naruto felt himself being dragged down and the blood sea had closed over his head. The taste and smell of the blood was sickening, it overpowered everything…except the smell and feeling of death it was as though the blood itself wanted nothing more than to tear all scraps of life out of his body.

'And I'm getting….._what_ out of helping Gaara?' Naruto thought with a bit of idle spite. 'I don't think Itachi-sensei will need to know about this endeavor…for quite awhile…' The blood and flesh subsided and Naruto was face to face to a being with Gaara's silhouette. However its eyes were golden and fierce, burning with hatred, and its body was made of rotten fleshy scraps and the entire body was darkened as though it was in shadows, with a single glowing blood red Kanji for "Love" on its forehead. Wounds, appearing to be gnaw marks just like on the younger version were rampant, with blood red sand continually pouring out. 'That must be Gaara's demonic portion's mental representation…it looks worse off than the other Gaara…' The main feature that Naruto noticed was the destroyed lungs, the ribcage was ripped out, as though Shukaku took a bite out the front of its ribcage, leaving the splintered pieces to impale the torn lungs and exposed heart. Neither was moving in the least.

The injured demonic portion of Gaara focused its scathing golden eyes on Naruto and without the lungs moving gurgled out "I will not let anything end my existence…I live for love and I only love myself. Nothing else can exist! You must disappear! I will kill you! I will kill you! I will kill you so mother will love me! If I kill everything else Mother will love me! Mother will love me!! Mother will love me when I kill YOU!!"

* * *

Jinchuuriki – Power of Human sacrifice (Demon Containers)  
Hebi-hangyakusha — snake rebel/treacherous snake  
Aka — Means either Red/bloody or dirt/filth (nvm, this is a mature comment that is all you need to know concerning this) 

**Ruika Munesanzun no Jutsu ****—****Mind acceleration **A special type of genjutsu developed by Zetsu. Used to implant knowledge into others, thought various mental suggestions. The jutsu has two stages, 1st stage makes contact with the mind of the target, linking them and synchronizing them. This stage also gives feedback of the targets thoughts, and subconscious feelings, if there are no mental defenses prepared. The 2nd stage allows the user, Zetsu, to implant thoughts and suggestions at a subconscious level, causing the thought and associated feelings to naturally come up in the targets mind as their own thoughts. At this stage Zetsu is able to hear almost all conscious thoughts of the target. In neither stage can this jutsu overcome mental defenses, as it works with the targets mind without exerting control over it, so Zetsu must use it while undetected. Zetsu calls it Mind acceleration since the most efficient way of using it is targeting subconscious insecurities and bringing them to the forefront of a persons thoughts, simply by using what a person already knows and pushing a certain rationale accelerates the leap in logic. Because it is so sudden, the mind focuses on it and Zetsu strengthens the revelation but supporting it from the subconscious.

(1) This is not cannon, nor is it even apart of the story. It's just Owl's criticism of Sandaime's behavior, how he treats everyone like family, even some clients who he has done a few favors for. By the way, guess who Wolf and Owl are.

I should point out that Kurenai to me seems to be almost exactly what ANBU would want from their elite. Using Genjutsu means that she complements both taijutsu and ninjutsu fighters extremely well, and balance out the team in terms of offence and defense. Considering how many genjutsu masters there are even as a chunin she would make a valuable asset to ANBU. I would have expected her to have been a special jounin, because her genjutsu was significantly about typical jounin ability. Her official jounin status was conferred on her when her other skills were jounin level also.

Each character has back story, and hence their own motivations. I don't believe that the Kyuubi is so static, that it isn't moody, or completely apatheic, or that it has a single attitude. If you look at most elderly people (60 ) they have defined themselves, and they almost always act a certain way, but when given the correct topic, they occasionally will do a personality 180, and often times its almost in a split second. And the Kyuubi in this case happens to want something too, which is why the Kyuubi was willing to make the agreement with Naruto. Waiting until Naruto dies (either enough times or old age) or the seal no longer confines the Kyuubi within his body is an extremely long time, and for this the Kyuubi is impatient.

Itachi verses Sasuke

Ok….time to finish what I started. Something that I think should be brought up…is that Sasuke and Itachi shouldn't be compared. Think about this for a moment, by age 10 Itachi was a jounin, when Sasuke was 10 he was probably still in diapers, pissing him self at the sight of an exposed liver. I bring this up because at least until Sasuke was 10 he had his family. Meaning that they both received the same training, or they would have if they had equal abilities. Itachi was what…? 14, maybe 16 when he butchered his clan like a bunch of cows(and don't get me started on cows)…when Sasuke was 14 he was almost killed by Haku, who honestly probably would have lost to Itachi age 10 without his sharingan. Meaning that Itachi's strength came from his own hard work and intelligence, warped and twisted it may be in cannon, as he clearly surpassed what Konoha was able to teach him, on his own (otherwise some Hyuuga would have obtained the knowledge then wiped out the Uchiha and then would have died so as not to besmirch 'the honor of the Hyuuga'…well before Itachi was born), then left, where as Sasuke was given ample opportunity to learn the exact same way, on his own but either passed it up or was unable to match Itachi's pace.

Case in point is that Itachi is more or less Sannin level, and he did so his own, where as Sasuke had to go to a Sannin. I leave out additional teachers because undoubtedly Itachi was also given jutsu to learn with his sharingan and perhaps even favored…however for Itachi to outpace….the rest of Konoha…no, almost all humanly possible expectations, like he did, points that he didn't just wait for things to be given to him. It may have been obsession, or just the drive to make the clan better (gone astray) that drove him to achieve at such a pace, we don't know. Sasuke we know was favored, and given jutsu to learn via sharingan, and he was unable to outpace others, he DID wait for things to be given to him, hell, he even waited for Orochimaru's invitation before leaving. And he was handed the training…

Personally I think if Itachi should be compared to anyone it would be Pain, as they both (to our knowledge) achieve far beyond what anyone around them could do and that didn't just fall into their laps, they achieved (not received) their skills. The only really differences between them, is that Pain was taught by a Sannin, whereas Itachi was not. Other than that Pain is older (he kinda has to be considering he couldn't have been younger than 8 when he got Jiraiya's training, and he was likely older than that) so he has had more time to develop and perfect what he is and can do.

Sasuke, to me, doesn't even really have a good comparison, (if it weren't that I've come to hate Sasuke, closest would either be Neji or Naruto but he is cliché). Neji because he is considered a genius, and comes from a clan, however Neji was never handed stuff, nor had ample motivation as getting too strong with his old views would have ended up getting him killed, and he would be hard pressed not to have figured/been told that. Neji wasn't trained by any legendary person either. Naruto was trained by another Sannin, but Naruto wasn't handed his training, he was constantly looking for it, (and any form of attention he could get), he doesn't come from a clan, (probably for the best as a clan of Naruto-like people would be bad). If you count the Kyuubi, then Naruto would have something of a Kekkei Genkai making him alike in that respect, though I should point out that his 'Kekkei Genkai,' had the opposite affect on people than others, Pain, Itachi, Neji, and Sasuke, were all more or less praised and trained (though not so much in Pain's case) on their Kekkei Genkai, where as Naruto was scorned because of it. Honestly if you consider learning to draw on the Kyuubi's chakra as being trained on it…we fail to see eye to eye. After all, that is the equivalent of Sasuke activating his sharingan. Naruto's motivation is the village and how cold and shitty he was treated (which lends credibility to Naruto being as if not MORE insane that Itachi and Orochimaru. Case in point: the logic behind his entire life's goal Gaining approval and respect by his actions is flawed, and if only by cannon Sakura's actions, his goal was disproved constantly. We see later that it changes with his close friends and teammates, but other than that the only people who acknowledge him happen to have not been villagersthe loyal Sannin and their allies. Hell even Orochimaru gave Naruto more encouragement, each time they met Orochimaru acknowledged Naruto as a threat,).

Finally your argument may be that, Naruto isn't insane because he got positive reinforcement from the Sandaime, and Icharaku and Ayame, but it's obvious he wasn't seeking their approval, as he otherwise would have acting in a way he got a positive response from them. Which leaves the villagers and shinobi, and considering the hostility, derision, or apathy to him (which was probably worse for Naruto) to ALL of his actions, Naruto should have become anti-social, and more or less ended up like Kimimaru, who was psychotic in his own way. And even they share the same form of psychosis (Kimimaru to Orochimaru and Naruto to the Hokage position) he is still not completely sane.

Which brings up the point that Naruto has better comparisons in Haku, Gaara, the less appreciated Kimimaru, hell probably even Kabuto considering the his loyalty to Orochimaru, and even Pain…

I could go on….and on, but I think it is for the best that I stop now. And hopefully I won't hit such a slump again

I will point out that Jiraiya was likely in his 30's when Pain was trained, and Tsunade (if I'm not mistaken) has been remarked to be in her 60's at current (and Jiraiya right in the same age range), putting pain in his mid to late 30's now, while Itachi may be 20-22, in cannon of course.


	14. Gaara

Disclaimer: I feel too lazy to lie today

In S.Y. 2101 (Shinobi Year)

War was Beginning

Jiraiya: What happen?

Asuma: Somebody set up us the bomb….We get signal…

Jiraiya: What!

Kakashi: Main screen turn on.

Jiraiya: It's you!!

Orochimaru: How are you gentlemen!! All your base are belong to us. You are on the way to destruction.

Jiraiya: What you say!!

Orochimaru: You have no chance to survive make your time….Ha ha ha ("ha" that isn't said but _is_ in the sub)

Jiraiya: Take off every 'Zig'

Jiraiya: You know what you doing.

Jiraiya: Move 'Zig.'

Jiraiya: For Great Justice.

I own everything you've never read!

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

Naruto dodged another tentacle-like protrusion from the blood sea, and sprang to his left, narrowly avoiding being crushed under a pillar-like tentacle from directly above him. Naruto flipped back as blood splattered in all directions from the pillar. He already had the rips in his clothes to testify that the blood didn't have to be en-mass to hurt him. Naruto dashed forward, dodging several more pillar-tentacles and drove a fist toward the Gaara manifestation. A wall of blood came pouring down between Naruto and his target. Nimbly Naruto dropped his fist toward the boney ground forcing himself in to a roll. Rolling once and pushing back with his left leg he deflected away to his right. The blood wall shot out spikes where Naruto would have impacted if a he hadn't broken off his attack.

"Lot of good that did…" Naruto groused a second later. 'Ok, what would Itachi-sensei do?' Naruto put more space between himself and the manifestation, even as the attacks continued. The 'floor' which was mostly a collection of skeletons, became the same nebulous…'non-color'… as it was before. Naruto almost tripped at the instant difference in height and texture. 'This is the same way the floor looked before he started attacking…well it is his mind…' Naruto eyed the manifestation, and noticed it seemed distracted. 'Less distracted and more in pain…either way…ah, what would sensei do? Evaluate the situation! That's it!'

'Alright…so I can't touch him at all…I'm able to avoid his attacks, but they keep getting a little faster each time. Charka doesn't work, he can attack constantly; he can attack and defend at the same time, he hasn't moved, we are in his mind…and apparently the demonic part of him is completely psychotic…so I doubt it will _ever_ tire out,' Naruto summed up his situation after a few seconds of Gaara's constant attacks. 'Alright…so let's try something else…If my chakra doesn't work…then I'll try Kyuubi's.'

A spiked pillar, twice as thick as Naruto was tall, shot down from the blood sea directly at Naruto, disrupting his concentration at pulling the Kyuubi's chakra, and Naruto jumped to the left barely avoiding being smashed. Expertly _not_ focusing on the massive pillar, Naruto was alert enough to see additional pillars start shooting out at him from the sea above them. Naruto did not notice the spikes on the original pillar start to snake out like tentacles in a Sailor Moon hentai manga, having been caught off guard he felt his back get slashed. Naruto dodged leapt over the next few tentacles and avoided a '1-2' combo from the pillars that smashed down. Naruto this time noticed that the pillars released more tentacles until he noticed one…slightly disturbing …'detail.' The tentacle that gashed his back had several pieces of his bloody vertebral column and a good bit of his back muscle. Naruto ignored it for a moment and as he twisted and dodged landing on a boney outcropping that quickly faded back to its former un-state. Naruto landed and twisted around to see if he was still wounded, and noticed that he in fact was. No healing at all and blood was pouring down his back, much like he expected. Naruto's legs gave out, not from shock, but from the sudden lack of feeling, like he was always told happened. And the pain that assaulted him was almost beyond comprehension, like he had expected only a second ago, since he was incapable of thought for the moment.

The demonic manifestation of Gaara's psyche didn't even walk, wade or stumble forward; he was just in front of Naruto as though he had been there the whole time. Slowly he raised a hand up toward Naruto's collapsed form, and a small detachment of the blood sea completely engulfed Naruto's arms and legs. Slowly more of the blood sea slithered over Naruto's head and face.

In the moment that Naruto became aware that he was being covered, much like he had heard from adults when he heard shinobi retell their near-death missions, Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. Only one part seemed to echo though Naruto's mind, '**should you be foolish enough to believe yourself injured or crippled by anything here…I shall make sure you regret it.**' A single thought entered Naruto's mind, 'This is all about what I be-'

The demonic Gaara took great glee in watching the way the human's blood and gore splattered out and added to its blood sea. It flung its arm up and the blood sea devoured the body and reduced it to bones in only seconds, even the bones were broken and separated in the sea, seeming to float away from each other endlessly. But the demonic being looked up in longing and hatred, looking far beyond the sea, and watching the fox and tanuki play. Its longing increased tenfold, when it watched the fox rip off the tanuki's head and arm and send its claws through its stomach. The tanuki reformed and started to run away again, its screams echoing endlessly even through the blood sea. 'The fox it will be more fun to pl-' pain. Unbelievable pain, indescribable, delicious pain. The Gaara rendition was shocked, what else had crawled into its home? Instantly looking back it saw something it wasn't expecting. A being similar to the blonde that he had just devoured…but not quite the same. This one towered over him, its crimson eyes looked at him with an emotion that it could hardly remember, but it was usually aimed at- The thing changed and was the same blonde that he devoured….the exact same.

"I understand now…You can't kill me…" Naruto said with finality. The Gaara-thing seemed excited, looking at him as though he was some toy. Naruto noticed several pillars converging on him, this time though they seemed to move in slow motion, and he could see every detail about them. Naruto raised a hand and concentrated for a moment, he felt something stir within him. The pillars stopped dead and shredded instantly, he was aware, now, that Gaara could only do to him as he allowed Gaara to do. 'But can I still be hurt? _Dying_ like that…it hurt…it still hurts.' Naruto felt the floor shift, and back flipped out of habit. Naruto looked up wary of more pillars and tentacles. Naruto looked to the demonic Gaara, and noticed it seemed to be in pain. 'I hurt it? No…I haven't attacked or anything, let alone touched him. But something happened and whatever it was, I should be able to use that to defeat him.'

The Kyuubi was ecstatic, it could move! **Hmm, the child has started to comprehend faster than I expected. So that means I have less time to enjoy this.** The Kyuubi refocused its attention to the fleeing body of sand.

'In order for me to interact with Gaara…I don't know but, I shouldn't be able to overcome his will, not in his mind…I should only be able to affect him mentally or his mentality…unless I just used **akushin**…' Naruto was pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the other blood pillar ram into him. Nothing more happened, it came to a dead stop and Naruto didn't move at all, nor did he feel pain. 'Ok, so if I know that I can't be hurt by him, then he can't hurt me.' Naruto paused ignoring the writhing form, and blood pillars. 'Ugh, I can't concentrate with all these pillars! I need to be somepl-that's it! It isn't that we can't hurt each other, it's that I'm not here, I'm like a genjutsu! And if he believes that I can hurt him…now it makes sense!'

Uplifted Naruto moved forward dodging more blood tentacles, again blood poured down but this time Naruto slid under it a scant second away from the immobile manifestation, when bones and blood shot up from the rapidly changing ground. Naruto was surprised and shocked but pressed on. Until Naruto could hear a split scream, Gaara's voice both current and younger, "NOOO! NOOO! I HATE YOU!! I HATE YOU ALL!! DIE!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" Naruto's step faltered and he hesitated in pushing through that last line of defense, causing the final barrier to push him back, ramming him through the blood wall.

'Alright that didn't work…I need to find some other way to defeat it. What would sensei do? He would analy-bleh look at all the information available to him…so what else did the Kyuubi say?' Naruto paused in reminiscing, when he started to hear the growling coming from the manifestation, which gave way to shouting, then to screaming and raving. Naruto felt strange, he wanted to hit it, hurt it, make it suffer like he had.

Naruto turned and faced the manifestation, and Naruto looked at it. He looked at it hard. Ignoring the walls, arms, and fists created out of blood, sand, bone – everything that the manifestation could throw at Naruto. 'I could have been like that…' Naruto took a step forward. "I…I really could have become you…I could have just given up…and let them mold me…hating everything! Caring about no one but myself…hurting others just 'cause they can't defend themselves, looking down on them – spitting on them, just…just LIKE THE VILLAGERS!!" Naruto felt it, pure and unadulterated hatred. Rage boiled up and spilled out, and everything seemed to change.

They were there…that…ugly old HAG who tried selling him rotten fish…that evil eyed man in the green vest, all of them with knives and katanas. All of them where looking at him, watching him, waiting. Empty gazes full of hatred, dismissal. Ojiisan, he was looking at him the same way all the villagers were! How could he?! After all this? Yash-Ojiisan he tried to hurt him! Stab him and then detonate! He hated him! How could he—he is just like everyone…

"SHUT UP! GET AWAY FROM ME!! ALL OF YOU!!" Naruto screamed venting everything he had at the manifestation, all the pain, the beatings, the glares, whispers, muttered curses, the fear, anger, sorrow, hatred, betrayal. "I HAVE ITACHI-NIISAN!!"

Pain, and shock, but more terror, and a small bit of fear for something. Very slightly, timidly, Naruto could feel something, something was moving as the shock and terror faded away from his outburst. Naruto could almost see her dark hair dark eyes, and a blonde, with light eyes, he couldn't make out either of them, only the slightest outline of more figures came visible. Only a few seconds passed, but to the rage exhausted Naruto, but felt like hours, as they slowly deepened and darkened into shadows as their edges started to fade.

Gradually the blood sea changed into tainted red sand, which began to blow away and reform, into what Naruto could only guess was a rendition of Suna, due to its size and the Suna emblem displayed on a tower. Naruto vaguely noted the furious winds, and the screaming sounds as they blew through this representation of Suna. Despite the vastly different color palette and building structure, it strongly reminded Naruto of Konoha. Perhaps because of the feelings associated with it. Naruto could feel some yearning, hatred, fear, betrayal, so many emotions. "Who are you?"

Naruto turned only to see more of the village. A feeling that the village was known in ways few others could ever achieve, it was almost proud but more self-loathing. Naruto could see, impossible as it seems, the desire that resided in the shadows of the village, the desire to be seen; a desire to step into the light. Looking harder he could feel repressed resignation, the knowledge, the experience that should he be seen fear, and hatred would flow. Naruto looked away from the shadows at the sun, it was a source of dread. It allowed others to see him, that others would scream and others would come and the fear and hatred would begin anew. It was inevitable, with a slight tinge of despair.

Figuring that he wasn't going to be able to see whatever other manifestations Gaara had in his head, until they wanted him to, Naruto responded, "I am Uzumaki Naruto."

"You silenced mother?" A voice directly behind him asked.

Naruto turned and Gaara as he was when Naruto met him. Slightly shorter than him and almost frail looking, but lacking the definitive _wrongness_ that he radiated earlier. Naruto shook his head, "I only know of four beings in here, you, me, Kyuubi and Shukaku."

"But…I…I …where is mother?" Gaara asked in shock and confusion. Naruto was about to respond when Gaara and the rest of the village were taken by a sand storm. Vaguely Naruto could hear a girl very cautiously say something about Shukaku, and a feeling of rage and disbelief…and a small, tiny bit of relief. The storm died down slowly, and the voices turned into a tiny glimpse of a blonde and even the girl he was playing with earlier, as the sand moved away, the vision faded. "I…I…can't believe that…mother is here…" The sandstorm was not dead, but pushed further back to the edge of the village.

Naruto turned and saw Gaara on a building to his right, halfway formed by sands that were blowing off of him. "I can feel that you know it. No matter how much you deny it, it won't make it go away, or any less true. Your mother is dead, and it makes you feel happy that your mother isn't the one doing this to you. You need to know, and accept that the only other thing with you has been Shukaku." Naruto looked into the sandstorm, and could see more of Gaara's memories, watching mothers nurse bruises and scrapes, some who defended their children from others; others still hugging and telling their children they loved them. "When you look at the mothers of other children…when people like us look at the families of others…we see what we have been denied." Naruto paused for a moment as he heard Gaara sniff. He noticed that everything seemed to dampen. Naruto's own thoughts turned to what he had been denied for so long, a family, shaking off the pain Naruto focused on Gaara again.

Gaara looked at Naruto for a moment, his eyes showing how broken he was. Conflicted, in his acceptance and rejection that his mother wasn't the one with him his whole life, Gaara croaked out, "We…?"

"Yes Gaara, you and I. We know when people are lying to us, you can sense it, and I can sense it too, but you have to accept it, otherwise it does no good to know. Gaara, I want you to see what I have been through, I want you to see my life, I have had no one…not until my niisan started to protect me. In the storm, Gaara I saw your life, what has made you happy, what you hold dear…what you want, and how alone you've been even with a room full of people…thank you for opening up to me…Gaara I-I would like you to see me for who I am also," Naruto faded away and in his place his memories flowed, slowly engulfing Gaara.

&

Itachi had made contact with and retrieved all the information he could get from his informant in this no-name town. In truth the town only recently became so barren. Many residents had left and taken almost everything they could with them, since apparently word of some disaster was on its way. 'In most cases I would think it was one Kaze no Kuni's most extreme sand storms, but it's obviously not that. No one would leave shelter to try and avoid a sandstorm. And whatever it is it is leaving no survivors." 'I fear this may not have been the best places to avoid detection at, considering the samurai force from Kaze no Kuni's Daimyo is on the move, headed through this town. That isn't as concerning as the lack of a dedicated shinobi honor scout. The only time that Daimyo don't have their honor guard's scouting is when the daimyo expected to be ambushed, and has all of his shinobi honor guard surrounding him…or when their village's shinobi's leader is along with them…

Itachi walked through the early afternoon desert heat. He wore a light cloak, tan with a gold colored undertones, so that it blended in with the desert well from a distance and from short range. He spotted a Suna shinobi in what passed for a turban from a distance, with half of his face covered. 'Distinctive…' Itachi continued walking as he recalled Konoha's bingo book, 'Baki, is his code name. Sleeper agents have placed him in the Suna no Kan'ya ranks as either an elite or a commander…We still don't know enough about Suna no Kan'ya, perhaps the Kazekage is trying to create a counterpoint to our ANBU.' Looking again as Itachi crested a dude he noticed that two children where making their way out to Baki. A blonde and a brunette, both looked to be around Naruto's age.' Itachi recalled a bit more of the bingo book's entry 'Lead one of the twenty teams in the failed attempt at capturing Akasuna no Sasori. The only one who directly engaged him and survived. It appears that he has a genin team…although they are young, even by Suna's current genin acceptance age, unless they lowered it again. But that just proves that he isn't part of the honor guard…hopefully this next contact will have a bit more on the current state of Suna. All the Konoha info is a few days old around here.'

&

Gaara was running around Konoha, a place that he now understands is very similar to Suna. The sun was high in the sky, Gaara stops and looks up, shocked at the feeling of security brought on by the sun. It is unusual for him. Gaara looks around the square he stopped in – home is where you are hated – Gaara feels a chill but ignores it and looks closer comparing the two. Both have shadows…both feel of betrayal…At the edges of Gaara's vision he can see blurry shapes moving at high speed. Dark colors with a dash of green in the center. Gaara instinctively moves, and watches in slow motion as a shuriken blurs just past his nose. His sand didn't move…where is his sand?

The memory darkens and fades slightly, where the sun once shone, now the moon sends pale light down. Gaara didn't know what it was but where the night brought comfort and freedom before, a gripping terror causes him to start running. An unfamiliar feeling is in his stomach, it's heavy and sickening; Gaara's entire chest felt constricted. He kept running for what felt like hours, and Gaara couldn't get enough air to breathe. Gaara tried to stop running to catch his breath but he couldn't stop, _they_ would find him. Just the thought of them hurt.

'Pain?'

Nothing made sense, why? Gaara could almost feel it as though someone was yelling at him, but no one was with him, all alone, always alone. He felt confused. Why was _he_ singled out? What did _he_ do? Why do they hate him? Why is there so much pain? Pain exploded in between his shoulders, and something slick and wet. Wet. Rain. Everything seemed to shift.

Gaara felt himself dissociate from the memories, -like surfacing from water- perhaps not as separate as he thought. Gaara could see a dismal room, rotting and moldy, the rain poured in, soaking everything. The wind stealing any warmth…Someone was in the apartment. He could feel the malice, _they_ were looking for him. He didn't know what to do other than hide.

&

"You…shielded me…" Gaara said, suddenly.

"I can't help myself, I really don't think you deserve the pain…no one does."

"It is odd, Suna looks for all the water it can get…and they love the rain…but I hate it…the same way you do… Rain makes my sand sluggish and sloppy, the same way rain steals your warmth and makes noises that gives you away."

"I…can't say I hate the rain…but…"

"You're the first person who, understands me, the first one…I understand you. But I don't understand why you want to help me. What is happening to you? I think the same thing is happening to me…but where you can talk to the Kyuubi…it is as you know with mo-Shukaku."

"I don't fully understand, but I know that the Kyuubi says something about me keeps changing between ningen and demonic."

"That manifestation…I…I caused you pain…" Gaara hesitated for a moment, "I am…sorry?"

"I accept your apology, Gaara."

"I never knew how much pain I caused…Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Will you be my friend?"

"No," Gaara's face showed exactly how shocked he was. "We'll be a family, you can be my Otouto!"

"I…can we be…" Gaara paused remembering what he had seen from Naruto's memories, "Family is supposed to care, and protect each other?"

"Yes!"

"Seimei and her brothers…that is what they are like. Temari she…she is like that…Can you really be my," Gaara struggled to recall the word, "oniisan, what about…ano… Kan…kuro? Do I have to get rid of him?"

"Nope, the bigger the family the more people you have to care about you. Kankuro, from what I saw, he is scared of you, but he cares. Other than that he would done like everyone else, ignore you, run away from you, or hate you."

"You are right…Kankuro cares…but he fears me, and…that is bad…right?"

"Right!"

"You…came here to save me, from the Kyuubi…from its wrath."

"You shouldn't have to suffer or die because of something it did in some other existence…we've been living with that our whole lives already."

"In your memories I saw Kyuubi say that I would become the new Shukaku…something about our souls."

"I'm not fully sure what will happen, but Kyuubi is adamit-ano, completely set on breaking Shukaku's soul. So when I refused to let it kill you to do that, it came up with that as a compromise."

"You did not even know me, but you still…I…" Gaara struggled to recall something, "I…ano…thank, you? Thank you, Naruto…niisan."

Naruto was surprised and happy at the same time, "Gaara…!" Everything broke apart. Gaara, the rendition of Suna, even the blood red sand and the ripping winds faded.

Naruto could feel himself being pulled away suddenly, and he could feel the loss of contact. He was shocked at how comfortable, and connected he felt and the loss of it was almost like a strike to the stomach. Naruto struggled to move back to Gaara, but the force pulling him back was too strong. Naruto's vision blurred for a moment, it quickly came back into focus, noting the powerful swirls of the dark blue and red energies. Naruto was briefly shocked to see eddies of light blue energy moving about.

**Foolish child, of course you would feel such a connection. That child's mind is pulling itself together: it's trying to become a single entity which includes the shattered soul of Shukaku. The connection you felt was his mind building connections around you, if you had remained, then your soul and mind would have gotten absorbed and you would have been trapped in his mind as a second personality.**

Naruto absorbed that quickly, hesitating a moment he decided to ignore the question about being absorbed and instead asked, 'Did I use akushin?'

**Yes, you injured Shukaku quite admirably, considering. However you had no intention of causing harm with it means that you must practice with it. Other than that using it may accomplish what you want, but there will be side effects, such as akushin that ran rouge and destroyed something you didn't intend to. Lacking the extreme focus you used on the follower of Orochi, or mental training to control your akushin use, you will probably kill those you are seeking to protect.**

Naruto shivered at that thought, "What was that Gaara thing I fought at first? And when did Gaara start to believe that Shukaku could be killed?"

**It would be a manifestation of his demonic properties, which was in direct conflict with his ningen portions. Most likely Shukaku was using it as a mouthpiece to influence that child, once you destroyed it he likely came to accept that it could be overcome. You have one also, although it is dormant, simply waiting for you to call on it. I cannot tell if that child had enough Akushin, though I doubt he does, to physically manifest that form. You do, but you lack the knowledge and control to do so. However you did manifest your own meta-physically briefly.**

"Why would I want to?"

**I shall be brief, because you will need to awake soon, mostly to unseal that child's powers. If two of the same type forces meet, the stronger will win because they will cancel out. If one of the forces is comprised of two different types of energy, then they will cancel based on the relationship of the energies. Meta-physical energy, which is what akushin actually is, has physical force without limitations based on mass. That isn't something you understand yet, however, if your…kunai is made of metal and akushin combined, the physical aspect of it will stop other kunai, but the meta-physical will make it keep going as though nothing affected the physical at all. It is possible to use meta-physical energies to amplify strength, but it would be more practical, to use it to defy the boundaries of the physical realm.**

"I kinda got the second part…"

**Physically, if you apply enough force to bend one kunai, you must apply even more force to bend a second at the same time. Meta-physically, you can treat a thousand kunai as a single, and applying the energies properly means that all one thousand would bend, even though you only used enough strength to bend one.**

"So I can use akushin to add to or multiply force?"

**That is one of the ways of using it. As I stated previously I will assist you in learning to use both your akushin and my chakra. I will explain it later when you have time to dedicate to learning this.**

A strange feeling overcame Naruto. 'I've never felt this before, it feels kinda like I'm all alone, but it hurts far worse. Kyuubi, what is –' Naruto's mindscape faded away.

&

**Naruto opened his eyes slightly disorientated. He could feel a slight stinging sensation in his back, much like a dulled feeling of when that…demonic manifestation of Gaara, gouged out his back. 'This must be what the Kyuubi was talking about my believing what happened in Gaara's mind…how come his mind and mine are so different?' Naruto looked over at Gaara to see if he was awake, the first thing he noticed was that Gaara looked amazingly pale, his breathing was shallow, and his eyes were blank and unfocused.**

**'If Gaara-otouto wasn't breathing I would think that he was dead…' Naruto looked up, and only belatedly noticed that a monstrous sand storm was raging around him and Gaara. 'How did I not notice this sand storm…that is all around us…and is making no noise…and no wind or sand is coming within 10 meters of Gaara and I…'Naruto's thoughts trailed off belatedly realizing that it was due to Gaara, likely because is power was out of control. Naruto looked down and saw two dark haired boys and the dark haired girl, Seimei, apparently this was fairly normal because the boys were playing like nothing was happening.**

**Naruto glanced at the Seimei, and noticed her staring at him intently. Naruto paid her stare little attention and leaned back trying to relax a little. Naruto looked over at Gaara again, watching him breathe. 'Is he shivering?' Naruto looked at his arm, looking at the thin sheen of sweat on it. Deciding to see if he could figure out what was wrong; Naruto reached out his hand and saw sand come up to block his hand. Instead of stopping, or impaling, his hand like he expected, Gaara's sand shield allowed his hand through. Instantly Naruto was aware of a lot of energy focused directly around Gaara's body. 'Wow, what is that energy? It's not chakra…Is this akushin? It feels…slightly familiar, but mostly just weird. The Kyuubi might – well it probably knows, but I don't think now is the time to bother it. It's strange how it seemed so excited and eager to kill it, now it feels like it was alone, but worse…'**

Naruto heard the girl gasp as a humanoid shape seemed to start forming out of the sand. Whatever it was it faded away quickly. Gaara's sweating got worse, where he skin was moist from sweat before, he was now dripping sweat. Naruto pressed his hand to Gaara's forehead, 'C-cold!' and felt like he touched a block of ice. 'How can he sweat like that when he's so cold? It's like he is freezing on the inside…wait a second, niisan said that that can happen in cold climates, hyperthermia? Whatever it was it is supposed to be able to kill, but…Oh! He's not sweating, it's condensation! What do I do?! Ahhhh!' Naruto's panic internal panic was cut short when he vaguely heard.

"Naruto! Where are you?!"

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed loudly, attracting the attention of all three younger children. 'Did I just say that aloud? No, now isn't the time to worry about that! Itachi-sensei is going to kill me if I get caught! He said not to attract attention…and I'm in the center of a sandstorm…I'm so dead…KUSO! Gaara! He is on his way to being dead! Ok, ok, ok, ok, oh kami, what do I do? Ok, ok…Itachi-sensei, who is going to kill me, said that it is possible to keep your and other's bodies warm by applying chakra…something fricken, and making heat…he said, making two layers and rubbing them and pressing against your skin…' Putting his hands directly over Gaara's face, Naruto began to focus chakra there, and slowly, following the basic principle that the remembered, lessen the condensation on Gaara.

Gaara's eyes opened suddenly, the feeling that someone was worried for him, remembering despite all the bloodshed that the Tanuki caused, _he_ was Gaara, _he_ has a neesan, and now two niisan. 'Are we really so different? It killed to survive and so to have I…It felt the sands its home and so do I. It had no one, but I have someone…people, who care. Is that fair, right?' Gaara was brought out of his monolog by the happy squeal.

"Gaara-kun is alright!" Gaara opened his eyes, and saw the Seimei, her brothers, Jakunen and Yuubou, as well as the blonde...

"Naruto," Gaara said slowly. He was surprised by how tired he sounded, even more so by how tired he felt. He _felt_ like going to sleep, for the first time in…years. There was no voice in the back of his head…no pain trying to force him unconscious, no terrible feeling of impending doom came with this urge to go to sleep. He felt a little wary of sleeping…but it must be so relaxing. "I am tired, Temari…neesan, she should be coming. There is sand falling, which means she will be here soon."

Naruto and the kids looked up noticing the seemingly tons of sand falling around them, Gaara's sand shield was covering all of them. "Gaara-kun…"

"I…am alright Seimei…but I am tired…" Gaara blinked slowly, and yawned, "Naruto, I can almost feel people stepping on the sands…there are many that way," Gaara pointed in a direction, Naruto briefly noted as south west. "I can tell from Shukaku's memories they carry a lot of iron, or steel…it is an army of some sort…could you keep neesan, and Kankuro away from them…could you keep…_us_ away from them?"

Naruto nodded "I'll do everything I can!" Naruto felt a cold feeling drilling into the back of his head…Naruto leaned down and whispered, "Ano, Gaara, that is Itachi-niisan…He is probably upset, remember how he told me to keep a low profile…?"

Gaara looked at Naruto and very slightly the edges of his lips curled up, "I…he should understand…" Gaara yawned again, "If you trust him with your life, I will too."

"Naruto…"

"Ano, Itachi-sensei…" Naruto paused for a second, 'Ok…need something…ah, Kuso, may as well just tell him, he'll find out anyway…' Naruto sighed, and turned away from Gaara, he noticed Itachi's eyes briefly showed recognition, glancing at Gaara. "We should probably get everybody and leave and…I'll explain on the way…?" Naruto finished hopefully.

'That child is the Kazekage's son; Gaara, if I'm not mistaken…and he said _everybody_, which now screams of international incident. Furthermore, the run in with whatever Suna forces sent to look for, or protect the Kazekage's son would not be favorable. It is also possible that it is a ROOT assassin, simply waiting until we take him to wherever we're going, leaving markers, so the rest can find us.

"Gaara!" Itachi turned around sharply, noticing a blonde and brunette, the same two children who were with Baki. Itachi's sharingan sprang to life the moment he saw her swing something from over her shoulder.

Itachi, could see the chakra in the air, the attack was poorly done, and weak, but it would have been enough to make most dodge. Honed instinct told him to dodge even as his sharingan saw a wall of sand jump up and block all the wind. Itachi had started to pull the chakra from his eyes, until he noticed something odd about the chakra in the sand. Itachi released the chakra back into his sharingan and quickly figured out what was strange about the chakra - it was demonic. Itachi looked closer, 'Similar, but it isn't the chakra of the Kyuubi… Itachi turned and looked at the children by the bench. He noticed that hue of the black hair children's chakra were almost the exact same blue. That left Gaara. It looked very similar to Naruto's chakra, except far more advanced. Where there was a extremely slight blending of the colors of Naruto's and the Kyuubi's chakra, there was a vast difference in the two, Gaara's chakra, like Naruto's, was two different colors, blue and gold. Unlike Naruto's chakra which was mostly blue with some being closer to purple, Gaara's was blue-green, with only a few spots more blue than green. 'Jinchuuriki…Well that explains that…however this just complicates matters…if Gaara was the disaster that was happening…GAH! This trouble is going to follow us no matter what I do at this point! Just what we need now! My Otousan, and ROOT, and now an ENTIRE shinobi village will be after us. Can things get any worse at this point?! We _cannot_ hide in Kaze no Kuni anymore…I may as well head east into Ame at this point and hope for the best!' Itachi reflected a moment, 'Actually, that would work out extremely well…Ame's security would be difficult for us to pass, but not impossible, considering the in-fighting currently in Ame, and our ages, it would not be too hard for us to blend in as orphans…How am I going to explain this to Hokage-sama?'

"Neesan…" Gaara called out tiredly. The blonde stopped dead in her tracks, "We, are going with Naruto."

"Who?" the blonde girl asked slightly fearful and hopeful. Itachi glanced over as Naruto moved to help Gaara up, and looked back at the blonde. She looked amazed that Naruto was helping Gaara up.

"This is Naruto…" Gaara yawned again, and his eyes drooped. Itachi noticed the way both kids cringed. "Moth-Shu…" Gaara paused and visably shuttered, "Shukaku is fading, passing…he no longer haunts my mind, or torments my sleep…" Gaara faded off, until to Itachi it became obvious that he had fell asleep.

'Considering the bags under his eyes, it is likely he'll be a sleep for a few days…' Itachi thought critically. "When was the last time he got a full night's sleep?"

The two looked at each other, then in unison said, "Never."

&

'Sandaime-sama…I am going to kill you…I will flay your skin off, and stuff it in sushi and feed it to your **musuko, then while he is sick I will use his knives to carve out Scarecrow's eyes…then I'll use his eye shut Gui the hell up. When everyone relaxes I'll put Anko under a genjutsu of watching Gui, Asuma and Kakashi kill and eat her snakes. How to get Jiraiya…that sycophantic bastard must die! I hate perverts! Kakashi just leered at me! I'll make a genjutsu where his di-'**

**"Neko-san, are you all right?" Owl asked, slightly worried.**

**'Oh, so you're checking me out too huh? Would you like it if I shake my butt for you? Show a little more skin?! Watching me this whole time, undressing me with your eyes! Filthy pervert!' "…I am fine." Neko said tersely.**

**"I don't mean to imply that you are incapable, but you seem very tense, it is useful to be alert but more than likely you'll have exhausted yourself from your constant hyper-attention, by the time we end up facing hostiles," Owl said placidly.**

Wolf yawned and said, "Maa, Owl you really just don't understand her. She is probably thinking that we are perverts and stuff."

"Ano…sempai what do you mean?"

"Well, since she looks at all of us as perverts-"

"OI!"

"…let me rephrase that, perverts or the supreme perverse master, she is probably thinking of what type of perverse things we…'are planning' to do to her."

Jiraiya cracked a smile, but off handedly asked, "Such as what?"

"Probably something along the lines of us being forced to make camp and losing our supplies so we must use our body heat to keep each other warm."

Jiraiya, whom was in the front of their loose formation, discreetly took out a note pad and jotted the gist of that. Keeping it out, he innocently asked "How do you figure that?"

"She accused me of doing that once…So I let Turtle provide her with body heat…" Wolf said neutrally. 'I didn't need any of us to get castrated, and it's probably too un-_youthful_ to take advantage of such a situation…' Several eyes turned to tortoise expectantly. More than a few could still imagine his chosen attire despite having his ANBU cloak on.

"As is expected of anyone in the **SPRINGTIME OF YOUTH**, I made sure that Neko-san did not become ill." 'After all, no-one in the spring time of youth passes up a chance to _examine_ their comrades to make sure they are healthy…and therefore I am not a pervert like wolf-san. I just have a healthy concern for my teammates.'

"Forgive me for asking Jiraiya-sama, but what type of tactics are we using to find Uzumaki-san and Itachi-san?" Owl asked hoping to avoid riling Neko up anymore than she already was.

"Ah yes, well we know that they are in Kaze no Kuni right now, problem is we don't know where. Sand just isn't conductive to tracking by scent, and they have no doubt been covering their tracks. It would probably be more effective to track Itachi than it is Naruto."

"I disagree Jiraiya-sama, in Kaze no Kuni blondes are even more common than brunettes. Additionally, fine black hair and pale complexion is far more rare, than blonde and tan, even if they use a henge or other genjutsu Itachi cover's his tracks exceptionally well," Turtle said respectfully.

"Very true…but you haven't seen Naruto…I've watched when they train in stealth. Itachi had little to train him in honestly. Considering what I've found regarding his treatment in the past, he's been running and hiding for his life since he was 4, well…_successfully_, since he was four. In hiding from pursuit I'd say he'll be as good as I am in a few years, it helps that he doesn't think about hiding the way most do…I can't tell you how he thinks, as Itachi is a bit…protective of his sensei position."

"It might be that Naruto thinks you like touching him," Wolf said offhandedly.

"…And it might be that Kyuubi is influencing Naruto and Itachi since…_apparently_ all _three_ of them despise me for no reason."

"Or it is because even children can see twisted, deformed, insidious scum-"

"Ah, Neko-chan, dissension and tension among squads-mates is usual but you're being a bit hostile."

"Are you saying that as a leader or as a pervert…?" Neko asked calmly.

"Neither…" Jiraiya said seriously, "I'm saying it as a Super-pervert!" he finished triumphantly.

'Is this just the way they relate to each other? Gui is actually the sanest of the bunch…' Owl thought skeptically. 'Wait I almost forgot about Asuma…he's perhaps the most stable…I think, I'm just glad Jiraiya-sama sent Hebi up ahead…I having her too close while this is going on is liable to make her jump me.'

"Jiraiya-sama you haven't clarified what we are going to be doing."

"Ah, your right…there isn't going to be too much for you all. Mostly you guys will be providing an escort to them, as I'll do all the tracking."

"Then why did Hebi and Wolf come on this mission, since they are tracking experts," Owl asked.

"…Serveral reasons. First…do you want Hebi anywhere near ANY Daimyo? Second, if kami decided to pluck me out of the crowd and off a cliff to a grizzly fate of being nursed to health by some voluptuous, full bodied, nymphomaniac…Ehehe, that's good!" Jiraiya scribble that down in his pad. "Subpoint A: Do you want to wait for me to get better? Subpoint B: Do you think I'd come back? Third…I lost my thoughts beyond the nursed back to health now…but yea…you should get the…" Jiraiya fell silent, as he continued to scribble into his note pad.

"I would wait," Wolf said, "And I'd be there helping the nurse; ano…nurse the Great Jiraiya-sama back to health." Wolf's voice became slightly wistful, and distant, "Helping her in the supply closet, giving her support at night when the frustration of not being able to help him more gets her down…In the woods we'd be f-"

"-fighting bandits and consoling her after such thugs try to attack her," Bear cut in, talking over Wolf.

Wolf seemed to snap back to the rather emotionless and flippant tone he used before. "Ah, there you are Bear."

"I can't do anything more now that we are moving through the sand."

"Nothing more to do anyway," Jiraiya said offhandedly. "We'll stop in the next town, keep a low profile, as I need to meet my contact. However until we find Naruto and Itachi, if we run into anyone official, you have been sent to track a nuke-nin who attacked one of our genin teams, and recover our survivors. Once we get Itachi and Naruto on their way to Konoha, any official precession we meet we will change our mission and escort them there."

"Who is going to escort our objective back to Konoha?" Neko asked.

"Well I was gonna send you and Hebi, but then I realized…'what the hell am I doing?' She jiggles more in the front than you do, but obviously she sees you looking. You…on the other hand…you wiggle…and looking at that…and you can't actually see when we are looking…" Jiraiya trailed off suggestively. "So as squad leader, I'm sending Owl and Hebi off with Itachi, and Naruto. And you, Neko, will be our point, and we'll move without a scout since we'll have less people."

"What?!" Three voices yelled. Two where almost screeches, and a third sounded like a crippled thirteen year old soprano who had been randomly picked to fight the Nidaime Mizukage, Sandaime Kazekage, and Yondaime Hokage at the same time.

Hebi was glaring horribly at Jiraiya, who had a extremely smug look, and demanded "Why…?!" Neko and Owl were thinking the same thing but with slightly different reasons.

"Because…First, see _reason one_ from earlier. Hehehe, two I want new readers, and the younger they start the better they are! And who better to send than you?!" Jiraiya said happily. Owl's faith in Jiraiya was shattered into a million small pieces. "You have your best material," Owl didn't get the feeling Jiraiya was shrugging at him, he knew he was, "going with you to educate them. Not to mention you won't have to rush like we will and Naruto _is_ technically a civilian so it wouldn't be surprising if it took a week or a week and a half for you to get back. And he is a prankster, who knows if he may try running off in the woods _deLAYing_ you and Owl further."

Hebi tried and failed miserably to pout. Her sadistic smile shown through too much, 'I'm almost certain I can see her cheeks around her mask. I don't think I've ever seen her smile that hard…' Wolf thought to himself. 'Not even that _one _time…the _Time that shall not be Said_. But it was almost as wide as her smile this time.'

"As a shinobi of Konohagakure I have the right to and in this case will formally re-"

"Can't reject orders in our division!" Hebi said happily. "Blame the Yamanaka's! They said that it greatly lessened the mental backlash on operatives when they could rationale that they didn't have a choice but to obey their orders. That is also the reason that not even the basic details aren't told to you until you accept in our division, it helps keep the inflexible ones from snapping."

Owl noted the slight emphasis on inflexible and inwardly grimaced; then asked, "So why was I not briefed about that?"

"I assigned Wolf to debrief you of the changes in your shinobi status as well as the repercussions of accepting the offered change." Jiraiya drawled, "He was supposed to debrief all of you new to this after the meeting with Sensei.

Neko, "…"

Turtle, "…"

Bear, "…"

Owl, "…!"

"…" Hebi snorted, "…Heh…hehe, aaaaahahahahahahah!"

"Ano, I guess I'm human too…probably was written in that 'note' pages you always have published in the front of your books Jiraiya-sama. I mean what _other_ reason would I have to have the book with me all the time…It's too bad that one of the shinobi in the village decided to try burning down my apartment…that page must have gotten caught in the fire…"

"Wow, Wolf…I almost feel bad for whoever tried that, just to get to your books." Hebi said snickering looking at Neko.

"Well actually I believe that I was the target, but fortunately I sent a Kage Bunshin to my house since I was a couple of hours late to get to bed and I wanted to remember my dreams. It saved my books and apartment but all my notes pages were burned."

"So…sempai…what about…"

"Oh, well… I was probably busy chasing tail at the time. After all considering all the times those black cats kept crossing my path, I had to pay them back."

"How un-youthful," Turtle said quietly.

"And so how many cats did you catch?" Neko asked quietly, trying to hide her seething glare.

"Oh well I asked Jiraiya-sama for help, and we tracked them back into a clan compound…"

"Actually, Wolf it's good you brought that up…" Jiraiya said solemnly. "The real reason I requested you all, is because we have reason to believe some form of mass desertion or worse yet coup is being plotted by the Uchiha. Itachi may or may not know anything about it. Despite how Fugaku acts, we are aware that since Itachi took Naruto and ran ROOT was chasing them until we terminated them. We weren't aware of Fugaku's ties to ROOT until fairly recently. Wolf and I have been gathering as much as we can, but in order to put an end to this we need more than three people. Sensei can't act on much since with the possibility of war looming we can't afford to remove the Uchiha. Curtailing this is difficult because we must stop them without the entire clan becoming alienated, they may become openly hostile or decide to leave. If only for what they know of Konoha's infrastructure, routines, and abilities, we can't let them go, let alone the blow to our military forces. Therefore, all of you have been recruited as backup to assist Wolf and I, it's also the reason why even those of you who weren't in ANBU before were given the masks and rank of ANBU. This mission, I would have done this alone usually, but considering the info I'm briefing you on and the possibility that I may end up fighting opponents that I wouldn't be able to fight and escort Itachi and Naruto…This mission is the ideal time for me to brief you without suspicion. Officially you are the one of the elite squads in ANBU, co-incidentally, the members of ANBU you, 'technically,' are we couldn't bring back due to the nature of the missions they receive…I'm pointing this out because for all extents and purposes they speak to no one except the Hokage – literally. About Itachi, to our knowledge we can trust him…only so far. He either doesn't know of the Uchiha's plans; thus we have no way to knowing if he supports them or will aid us…or he knows and he rejected the plans, which is more likely considering how Fugaku has been using ROOT to kill Itachi and Naruto. If that is the case then it would point that the assassination attempt on Naruto was planned by Fugaku, to force Itachi to take Naruto out of Konoha. Uchiha support would explain how the riots got so bad, so quickly. As well as how ROOT was sent out almost immediately after Itachi left."

"Jiraiya-sama that is something I don't quite understand still. Why would you be needed to get Naruto and Itachi, neither are hostile," Owl asked.

"Although they might be a bit hostile to you, Jiraiya-sama," Wolf smirked.

Jiraiya ignored the needling, "We know that Suna has a Jinchuuriki, and he has been rampaging recently. It very suddenly stopped only a short time after Naruto and Itachi entered Kaze no Kuni, we can't let them fight or it'd be a huge incident, regardless of if Naruto wins or not. Considering we know Suna's Jinchuuriki has been killing jounin since they age of five. It doesn't bode well for Naruto and Itachi. So on the chance that we get there and we're attacked I should be able to seal the kid. However worse yet is that a group called Akatsuki has been collecting the Biyuu, all of them are S ranked Nuke-nin, I know that Orochimaru is a member. To further complicate matters, I've only gotten the vaguest info on this, but it is believed they are recruiting…and Itachi is an ideal candidate since he _is_ powerful, perhaps not S ranked yet but he is on his way, and Naruto has practically become tied to him. So if Itachi is captured or even just goes with them, they have Naruto too."

"Ano…and with all that going on…your sending JUST HEBI AND I to escort them?!"

Jiraiya smiled, "Nope!"

"Damn…" Hebi muttered.

'I'm saved!'

"I'm coming with to watch and get ideas! You don't mind do you Hebi?"

"Hell no!" She laughed, "Come along and I'll show you what it REALLY looks like when you do page 115!"

"Daaaaaaamn!" Wolf whistled as he flipped the pages of the 2nd volume.

"I mean of the 1st!"

"Heheh, I already turned in the 3rd volume's manuscript, but I'm sure I'll get it right in the 4th!"

"Heh, I was wondering how you were gonna make it mutate for the DP," Bear said slightly let down.

"Hehehe, if he knows what's good for him, _he'll _figure that out, before we get to that page." Hebi said leering at Owl.

'Kutabare Jiraiya! Kuso, kuso, kuu--uuso! Faking ones' death doesn't go over well with interrogation department and I really can't afford what Sandaime would do to me when they incinerate the moku bunshin…I don't have time to make the will out to be cremated. They say Gui is creepy and strange, but perhaps I'll stay more sane around him.'

"Hold on a second Wolf," Bear said as he blew smoke out his mask, "Perhaps it's better you don't talk about this in euphemisms someone could catch on…"

"I talk about everything in euphemisms, so if I carry my book and say something about how easily Dashii got in Mina's room and had his way with her…how is anyone to figure out I'm passing along info to other ANBU about our infiltration of Ame?"

"We finally got someone into Ame…and is still alive?!"

"It wasn't hard…I mean let's see, in book 1, 2, and the manuscript of 3 Ami gets with, Nasu, Natsumi and Dashii, Dashii and Tashiro, Dashii and her ex-boyfriend – Jin, Ming, the twins –"

"I get the point, and yes I know how many people-oh…Oh!…Wow…"

In an eerily serious voice Gui said, "Among the elites, there is no straight answer, there is only euphemisms and misdirection. Knowing the pitfalls and signs in a conversation to the hidden information, is part of the extended training."

"So is that why you are always so loud?" Wolf asked.

"No, it's because I'm bursting forward with the power of YOUTH!!" he did a pose and slight hip motion.

"Well at least that isn't a euphemism…" Bear mumbled.

'_Not a euphemism?_' Owl thought skeptically, 'how dense…Or perhaps, that was a euphemism, for _'_don't tell me what that _really_ means'.'

Neko sighed, 'I never really thought about it like that…Turtle, really is _more_ perverse than Wolf…he shouts about it all day…I suppose his fiancé must find it cute normally…or mortifying when they're both in uniform. But does this mean that I still have to keep quiet about it? Probably so…Since Wolf has known and hasn't said anything…'

"Oh! Jiraiya-sama…I take back what I said about tracking them." Owl said suddenly.

"Hmm, why is that? You don't seem the type to suck-up to save your life."

"…"

"That was a complement…" Jiraiya sighed.

"Well, I can lead us to Itachi and Naruto from here…" Owl paused and quietly said "Jinchuuriki…I can feel two different Jinchuuriki's chakra in the sand."

"Are you kidding?!" Bear spat.

"No, I'm dead serious."

Wolf shook his head ruefully, "May as well send a bird back that we're unofficially at war with Suna…soon to be officially"

"Hmmm, while I would normally say so, you're underestimating that gaki."

"I honestly believe that you are correct Jiraiya-sama. Given what information we have about Suna's Jinchuuriki, we know he uses sand to an unprecedented degree, however this sand…it is not a faint trace of chakra…well, it _is_ faint, but it is no less than a day old." Owl paused. "However that is just it, there is easily enough that I noticed it. It means this sand was charged with chakra at the time when it was discarded. Uzumaki-san's chakra is extremely faint, so faint I can't tell when it touched it, only that he did touch the sand. Considering the sandstorm we saw as we were entering it may very well be that he simply passed here through a Jinchuuriki inspired storm."

Jiraiya sighed, "No…they met…that gaki…I doubt he knows how to consciously use the Kyuubi's chakra, so either he was pushed beyond his limits…or he was killed…and I honestly can't figure what would be worse. Cause the Kyuubi _could_ overwhelm him if he taps into it unknowingly, and if he died, the outflow of Kyuubi's chakra would mean that he was far away and this is just the sand that got blown away instead of incinerated or made into glass."

"Jiraiya-sama, while it is possible, Uzumaki-san's trace is extremely faint so it is highly unlikely it was any overt usage of the Kyuubi's chakra."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Jiraiya trailed off. "Well no use pussyfooting around! Lead the way! Not like it'd be good for Sensei to receive a messenger bird at that whole _impress the world_ meeting."

Wolf chuckled, "Not having to send a note saying 'Oops! Sorry to tell you but we kinda…started a war for you to solve while you're there…' will mean we won't be demoted to genin until after we turn in the mission report. So everyone I would suggest you think of all the things you can do with your current rank…and what you won't be able to do as a genin, and prioritize what privileges you want to abuse before you lose them."

Gui sighed…loud…"Well I suppose that I'll not submit my jounin-sensei application this year…"

Just about everyone's eyes widened and a few to shiver. 'Thank Kami! I could just see some misguided child emulating him!' Owl thought tersely.

&

Timeskip

&

'Alright, now that my extended near-mental breakdown is over, I need to figure out what we are going to do.' Itachi thought to himself firmly. 'The girl, Temari, said that Baki usually checks on them every week, but since Gaara went on a rampage, he's been only contacting them once every other week. I saw him leave them meaning we have five days until anything is particularly noticed, I'll go on the assumption that we only have four days before Baki notices.'

Itachi looked around Naruto, Gaara and Seimei were playing some game. 'I wish I had the chance to play like that when I was younger…' Itachi let those thoughts go quickly, not willing to let them grow. Itachi stood up quickly and stepped through the room, he walked past about twenty children ranging from 3 to 9 years old. Most of them were clean and dry, a few who decided to play outside were wet. Itachi opened a door and walked into a small hallway. It was barely wide enough for two adults, but plenty wide enough for Itachi and another child. Itachi passed several doors on both sides of the hallway each with a few markings, until he stopped at an open door, he looked in and saw Seimei's younger brothers both asleep on the same futon as the Gaara's brother Kankuro. Itachi closed the door, to keep the noise out of their room, Itachi turned around to face the door directly across the hall. He opened the door and peered in he saw a girl with long red hair, and a Temari, both were awake and talking happily. Itachi closed the door silently.

Satisfied that all the children were safe for the moment, Itachi walked back toward the front room. He noticed the door open and the youngest of the orphanage's caretakers stepped through. "Oh, Inabi-kun," She said pleasantly as she touched his shoulder, "There is a couple here that I think are interested in your friend Naruto." Itachi was only mildly suspicious.

"Ah, thank you for telling me Misato-san." Itachi said with a smile.

"Itachi-kun…" She said with a smile and exaggerated sigh. "Call me Misato, I'm only two years older than you." Itachi purposely snickered as he walked past her, "Aaagh, you know that makes me feel old!"

Itachi walked out the door and instantly froze. He had stepped into an extremely high level genjutsu. So high, that even when just outside the room, he couldn't feel the chakra. If he didn't know the feel of his how chakra as well as he did, and few bothered with that skill, he wouldn't have noticed it at all. Itachi took a step into the room and knelt down to adjust his shoes. Itachi quickly flared his sharingan, and let it fade having broken him out of the genjutsu. Standing up again Itachi looked out over the room. Standing a small distance from Gaara and Seimei, Naruto was animatedly talking to two adults. Itachi recognized one of them instantly, but forced himself to keep smiling and look at Naruto. Itachi closed the door firmly, making enough noise that Naruto looked away from them and towards him.

Naruto grabbed Gaara and Seimei's hands and dragged them toward Itachi quickly. "Inabi-niisan! We need to speak to Minda-san, they are talking about adopting us!"

Itachi feigned surprise, and let Naruto lead them back into the hallway. Itachi closed door after them quietly said to the three. "I recognize one of them… Hoshigaki Kisame, I've never heard or seen the woman before, however most likely she is the one maintaining the genjutsu. Wake the others up, and get ready to flee." Receiving nods from all three Itachi turned around slowly. Making sure that he was completely calm, Itachi fell back into the guise of Inabi.

Itachi walked back into the room, quietly dispelling the genjutsu again, this time without his sharingan, he noticed that the two kept their heights the exact same. Itachi approached them with a slight eagerness. 'Alright, if I can get her with a genjutsu via sharingan, I should have a few seconds to get one on Kisame without her being able to break it. From there I should be able to engage her in taijutsu…I might be able to kill her but not quickly, so if I attack her Kisame should remain in the genjutsu long enough to force her outside, where the Ame shinobi will take note. From there Kisame would attract the most attention so I could say I was dispatched undercover to discover and track Kisame. Though if Hanzo takes a direct interest in this, then getting Naruto out of Ame will be impossible unless I report him as an agent assigned with me…worst comes to worst, this will be a international incident that will turn into diplomacy considering Ame's state, but I can't let Naruto come to light as anything other than a prodigy, even that is dangerous.'

"Itachi-kun…please do not be alarmed."

'…She is talking to me isn't she…meaning she…of course my genjutsu must have been obvious to her. I always hated subtle self contained genjutsu, not my strong suite, and seemly it is hers.' "Who are you talking to? My name is Inabi."

The woman, who had black hair tied up behind her head, said "Of course, my mistake, but no doubt Naruto-chan is fond of you, and we were thinking of adopting him. Well since you are close to him…could we talk?"

Itachi nodded and continued to smile while he walked to a curtained off part of the room, children stayed out of them, and were told to keep away since they were where the adopting parents spoke to either the matron about adoption or got to know the child.

Itachi sat down in one chair and both of them sat across the table from him. "Please let me start by saying that as long as you don't attack us we won't attack you Itachi-kun." The woman said quietly.

Itachi's eyes narrowed slightly, but decided against denying his name. "This is an odd place to want to speak."

"It can be at a place of your choosing, but it is best that we simply have it said now. And my name is Konan." Itachi inclined his head slightly. She gave him a small smile. "I am part of an organization that seeks to create peace in the world. However we can't spread peace through the world, if our own country is in pieces because of infighting and war. Right now we are doing our best to end the violence here in Ame, but it is still dangerous work, so we sought out dangerous people to protect us."

"Heh, obviously that is where I come in," the blue skinned man-shark said jovially. Itachi nodded, understanding the logic behind it, still not fully comfortable with an S rank criminal across the table from him.

"Fair enough, but what do I have to do with your goals…"

"Very little at the moment, perhaps one day you might be able to help us as it is obvious that you could become extremely powerful. My contacting you is because of one of the shinobi we hired. He has left our organization and not on the best of terms, you should know of him - Orochimaru." Itachi stifled his reaction as best as he could but couldn't fully hide his surprise. "He left our employ because were as we are trying to create peace, he wants to destroy Konoha. His specific goal the last time we were in contact with him, was to kill the Sandaime Hokage. Sending any form of official message will put our organization at a risk we can't afford at the moment, especially given the circumstances."

"What specific circumstances?" Itachi asked quietly.

"It isn't surprising considering you have been in Ame, very little information comes here because of security and the war. However there is some form of meeting happening, almost all daimyos; all of the kages, and many leaders of smaller villages are attending. Our sending a message through most channels will result in us being discovered well before we are able to defend ourselves."

"So you're using me to deliver a message to Konoha."

"Yes, however, as I mentioned, you are someone we see as being able to help with our goals. I would only ask that if you are in Ame, in the future please think about us." Konan gestured toward the rest of the room, where the orphans were playing. "There are enough orphans in the world due to disease and accidents; we don't need wars to keep the orphanages open."

"Hey, kid…if you're ever looking to become stronger…Heh, I could always whip a runt like you into something to write home about…I'm always looking for kids to beat-erm, heh, train." Kisame smiled with all his teeth glinting. Kisame looked at Konan, "I do get paid extra for that right?"

"…"

"I thought I could get extra for beating little kids into shape!"

"…" Konan, gave Kisame a blank look, before looking back at Itachi, "Please deliver the message. However we know that Orochimaru has a few spies within Ame's shinobi populous. He may attempt to attack you if he finds out about you, since he is no doubt aware we are against him attacking Konoha."

Itachi nodded then asked, "How did you find me?"

"We have some members who specialize in espionage; while Konoha has kept most everything secret, our members are exceptional." Itachi's eyes narrowed, "Yes, we do know about Naruto and being a Jinchuuriki, the same with the child Gaara. Like you, they are individuals we looked into previously. All of you are welcomed into our organization, even if peace isn't your or their goal, it won't be a problem as long as your goal can exist in a peaceful world."

"It seems a thin line," Itachi said quietly. 'They have likely been following me since I...' Itachi paused for a moment, "Orochimaru attacked my team and Konoha extremely recently."

"We know, that is one of the reasons that we called into question his motives, which is why we expelled him from our organization." Konan, sighed, "Honestly, we do our best to stay away from everybody's personal motivations. Even anarchist like Kisame, we truly don't have much concern, because there will always be small conflicts, but eliminating wars is the first step. We originally believed Orochimaru's goals to be far more personal, in truth they were almost scholarly. Because of his recent actions and our inquires, we discovered that war was not only one of the biggest proponents of his long term goals, but it was largely his goal. We won't let ourselves be associated with him anymore, however we lack the power to find and eliminate him, and remain hidden. So we have let ourselves fall into something of a stalemate with him. Few know of our existence, and almost none know much beyond that we exist, we want it kept that way, Orochimaru has things we know but he wants kept secret…so as long as neither of us release information on the other, it remains secret."

Itachi nodded, it was a very common dilemma in the world they lived in. "So you're trapped until either Orochimaru is dealt with, or you're found out. And your hoping that Konoha will be able to deal with Orochimaru if we find him."

"Yes. But by doing so it devalues the information that Orochimaru has about us. We have few enemies at the moment, but that is only because few know of us, and our scope is limited." Konan nodded and stood up, "If you are going to remain here I should be able to meet you again with more information in about three days. Also we have a small base that we once fled to and no longer use it is about seven hours past the southwestern Kaminari no Kuni border. Admittedly it may not be the most desirable location for a Konoha shinobi, but it will keep you hidden."

Itachi watched as both Konan and Kisame, after another toothy grin, got up and left. Itachi noted the slip of paper on the table that wasn't there before, 'I don't know how much of that was true and how much is spiel. However getting out of Ame is mandatory…If they managed to find me, regardless of how, then others can. We only need a few more days before everyone gets _'official'_ orphan papers, then we can exit the country, with little hassle.'

* * *

Suna no Kan'ya – Cold wind of Suna Functions much like Konoha's elite ANBU. Itachi looks at them as a rival to ANBU but they geared (in number and skill) more toward the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist.

Kaminari no Kuni – Lightning country

Kutabare – F You

I'm not even gonna bother ranting about Sasuke this time, I'll sum it up quickly. WTF. OMFG. BS. There it's been said. – This originally was stated when Itachi lost/gave up to Sasuke…sadly Kishimoto hasn't given me reason to change that opinion, with the revelations, Sasuke's desired to destroy Konoha or the BS Amaterasu one- hit-KO!! of 8-tails, or Killerbee if you would.

Sadly chapter 14, to me sucks…Gaara will not be with Naruto and Itachi long. I haven't portrayed Temari well enough…Kankuro has next to no character. It sucks so bad..that I finished it nearly two months ago and when I went back to improve it, it sapped my will to write. I still need to change things around…a lot. It doesn't help that I was attempt to dabble more in humor with Jiraiya and the older(well to him younger, but Kakashi/Kurenai/Guy) generation. Each one has come up with a coping mechanism, Guy goes about speaking double speak, extremely perverse double speak if you know understand the youth thing…in other words he's running around shouting things that only make sense in the context of his inside joke…which came about as a cunning challenge from Kakashi, the first, last and only one. Anko uses sex, hunting, and a little bit of torture, to have fun. Kakashi is in the midst of a change, and porn isn't cutting it as his mechanism. Eventually Kakashi's mechanisms and the things in his life will be revealed. Kurenai and Asuma haven't had to deal with the same and the mechanisms are still not as 'quirky.' Asuma is just a perv, and Kurenai, which will later be revealed in her opinion, stupidly took Anko up on a bet, and got dragged into…stuff. Tenzou, he is still looking for a long term coping mechanism, for the short term, Anko keeps distracting him.

A point about Ame. As I see Ame, as they were rebuilding civil war erupted. Orphanages are extremely common, and between the Iwa-Konoha war and the current civil war, orphans are at an all time high. That said, Hanzo saw both humanitarian interest and military interest in orphanages. They house and shelter the orphan children, and build loyalty in the orphans. Some will leave but most will stay with their friends, the only family the orphans have. Additionally, lacking families it makes them more likely to take up the first trade offered to them, being a shinobi, and stay with, especially in a field where you trust others with your life, again creating a pseudo-family connection. Those that don't often times become the civilian support that shinobi require, such as blacksmith or merchants. I would point out that I don't see the Ame shinobi trying to give off the feeling of family, but Hanzo realizes that most orphans will take what they can get and will remain far more loyal because of it.

Due to the number of orphans coming in, orphanages are watched usually by chuunin as a 'downtime' assignment, or as a leadership exercise for select chuunin or jounin, so no large part of the shinobi force is wasted, the caretakers are often times ex-shinobi either by retirement or injury, or formerly in a shinobi related career, all have rudimentary shinobi training. They are watched because of the security risk. Issuing an identity to every orphan happens but new orphans are carefully watched, however the secret tests that are administered aren't geared to find young shinobi such as Gaara, Naruto and Itachi…the oldest of them is 11. Given the number of children who are orphans of shinobi, and have learned to use chakra for simple things are admitted provided they pass the tests, they will be admitted into accelerated shinobi training. Once they become genin they are required to show who they truly are, if only to Hanzo and their primary instructor.

The normal and common tests deal with body shape and size, as you can henge into a shorter person but a normal henge doesn't actually change the body's size. So if a caretaker goes to pat a child's head, and they avoid physical contact it's a flag. The other the paper used to make up the official 'orphan' papers, laced with chemicals that react to the hormones in the body and blood. The last method is extremely efficient in that it is so secret, and the imposter is in a building surrounded by shinobi waiting to hear word that they are posing as an orphan. The final tests are done once every two weeks, for an entire day, Hanzo, is always in the same building in case of A or S ranked shinobi, which has happened before. After all, finding what information a spy is looking for is important information as well, and capturing said spy with a flurry of jounin and chuunin as well as Hanzou himself hasn't failed yet.

Itachi is a genius and therefore quickly understood that the orphanages were watched by shinobi due to the 'trusting' nature of them. However he is unaware of the true level of surveillance they are under, and completely unaware of the tests he and the others have passed. Itachi, actually being 11; the rest younger and unaware of actually being under surveillance, means that they are acting exactly how most grateful but slightly distrustful orphans, behave. Temari behaving attention starved, Kankuro enjoying brotherly love, Gaara retreating into a few people-Naruto, Seimei and Temari, Naruto idolizing the de-facto leader -Itachi. Seimei and brothers, Jakunen and Yuubou, who were orphans previously, aren't doing much different except enjoying the feeling of being wanted and cared for. Itachi fills the role of 'big brother' and not in the 1984 kinda way, to the whole group. All in all playing at being orphans, isn't hard for most of them due to their circumstances. Itachi would have the hardest time, but he's a jounin, and even then he really only had to become a bit more demonstrative of his big brother tendencies and aim them at the rest not just Naruto.


	15. Complicated Relations

**Disclaimer:** …

…

…

…

Claim?!

Disclaimed!!!

If nothing else I feel that chapter 14 wasn't well received, partially cause it was a crappy chapter, partially because it took so long, which is a direct result of my feeling the chapter was poorly done. That said I know 15 isn't really great, but I'm more in the feel of writing now than I was when doing 14.

I am aware of the Hachibi no Hachimata being an Ox in cannon, but then again in cannon Itachi murdered his family, Naruto was/is a careless idiot, and the Kyuubi would probably love nothing more than to anally impale Naruto with one of its tails as it makes its escape. The differences, perhaps 'fundamental differences' between cannon and my story is what makes mine AU. That said, I will point out that even in my story Orochi isn't considered the 'true' Hachibi of lore. Killerbee doesn't exist, nor will he exist…ever, for any reason, similarly the Yonbi no Sokou, who in cannon is sealed, is out about and doing stuff.

"Troublesome" Normal speaking

'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")

"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)

"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

Fugaku stared at the envelope in his box. Typical white paper, with clean edges, no doubt just a normal envelope, and no different from the thousands being produced all around the Hi no Kuni. However to Fugaku, this envelope had a several distinct features, often overlooked because of how common the characteristics were. First: the envelop lay flat, meaning that little if anything is in it. Also the envelope is sealed, which considering that Fugaku was receiving it, was not unusual, but distinctive in its own manner when in the context of the other distinguishing features. Next and what made the envelope unassuming, was that nothing was written on the front, no address — neither mailing address or return address and there was no postage. That an envelope, in such an apparently unmarked state, could arrive at _his_ house spoke volumes of the intent to get him the contained. As to what it contained…that was now the question, as Fugaku reached for it wary of some form of chemical agent.

The most distinctive characteristic of the envelope, and the least obvious, became apparent the moment Fugaku touched it: a seal array covering the entire envelope. It didn't mar the surface with a raised seal, and the ink had been invisible to the naked eye…but the ink reacted to Fugaku's chakra and blood. Fugaku only recognized a single part of the seal, but instantly dropped it, along with all the rest of his mail. He nearly fell down in shock, barely catching himself as his heart rate soared.

It bore the Hokage's seal but it was otherwise plain and unassuming, but the fact that it bore the Hokage's seal scared him more than a clan revolt. These were sealed orders. Only a few things happen with sealed orders. Either you're going on a mission that you aren't going to come back from…there is no expectation, you WILL not come back. Or you're going to be doing things that if your caught, or so much as breathe a single syllable that is on the paper, you and your clan/family will all die in disgrace…blackmail. Or else…the Hokage's own assassin's who 'didn't exist' were actually around and were giving you the courteously to know why you and your entire family were going to be massacred. A remnant of Sarutobi's 'polite killer' phase.

In his youth, Sandaime hit a really strange phase in his shinobi career. He caught an odd fixation on being a 'polite killer,' neither of his mentors could figure out where it came from. Typically it manifested by Sarutobi trapping an opponent, introducing himself, giving a few seconds to make peace, then he would kill them. Most of his targets didn't bother making peace, they instead took it as an opportunity to strike back…The fact that Sarutobi was still alive only spoke of why he was known as "The Professor."

Few knew the reasons why he gained that title, along with "Shinobi no Kami," neither came from his ninjutsu…solely. Both were derived from his entirety. "The Professor" came from various nobles, lord and ladies, of Hi, Kaze and even Mizu no Kuni. The last daimyo summit was during wartime, and was disrupted by Kumo shinobi shortly before the actual summit was finished. Sarutobi told his elites to act as the first guard against any stragglers, and before the eyes of gathered nobles, decimated nearly 40 jounin killing 18 and taking the rest as prisoners. Right before having decimating them, he had been talking about increasing the funding to the education programs, unsurprisingly one of the gathered nobles made a comment about Sarutobi having taken the Kumo shinobi back to school, thus the nickname "The Professor" stuck.

"Shinobi no Kami" was actually gained…again from Kumo. Konoha had pushed Kumo back, out of Hi no Kuni, several weeks past, and they neared the Kaminari boarder. It was on shoddy info the Sarutobi had gone to the front…The Raikage was supposedly going to forcefully turn the tide of war. The info was true, and Hokage fought Raikage. The Raikage used his supposedly unstoppable jutsu, **Shukusatsu** **no Sora**, in a thunderstorm, and started to destroy the field, killing Kumo and Konoha shinobi alike. Combining a **Doryuudan **with a **Karyuu Endan**, he launched a volley of missiles up into the sky which disrupted the storm clouds by exploding. Of course, as with everything he did, he had an alternative reason, the flaming rock fragments, gained an electrical charge and were showering the Kumo shinobi like small meteors. More than a few Kumo shinobi swore that he brought down the wrath of Kami on them, and the nickname stuck.

The first option was something of a vague…'honor' in Fugaku's mind as the mission, although it was still suicide, was extremely valuable and the family was well taken care of politically, socially and financially. The possibility of blackmail…well the Uchiha's had quite a bit of things they could be blackmailed for, with the current situation it could be disastrous. And the final one…meant that that Sandaime found out about the "Itachi" plan. Opening it would give him answer, but Fugaku hesitated. Deciding that if it was the latter one, he was doomed anyway regardless of opening the letter or not. Shrugging that thought away Fugaku carried his mail, blank envelope and all, into his house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That children as well as adults were being killed with the infighting in Ame, didn't surprise Itachi, it was the nature of war, that innocent lives were lost indiscriminately. And, all things considered, it was only logical, if somewhat an inhumane leap in logic, that the orphanages would be prime targets since they provided the future generations of Hanzou and rebel shinobi. So it was only a small leap of logic, to assume that orphanages were specifically targeted during attacks.

What did surprise Itachi, if only for a second, was that their orphanage was attacked. Of more than 20 orphanages 3 were attacked, but only theirs burned down. In a place with perpetual downpours, that stood out to Itachi, particularly since it was the only building that successfully burned down in the city. Add to that that as the children, himself included, fled none were attacked, but they were watched. Surreptitiously, but they were watched nonetheless; that confirmed Itachi's suspicion that Konan and her organization were behind the timely attack.

Getting out of the orphanage had been fairly easy if not nerve-wracking, and with the consideration that Konan's organization was likely behind it slightly assuring. Escaping the city was only slightly more challenging. Hanzou's shinobi would occasionally drop down and grab a child. It only took two times for Itachi to notice that the children they grabbed didn't seemed surprised or scared, so Itachi quickly determined that it was Hanzou's men grabbing their own underage agents.

Hanzou was known for his completely ruthless exploitation of resources. Many also added inhumane, but none said that aloud anywhere near the same country as Hanzou. His ruthlessness was only matched by his idiosyncrasies, at least the renowned idiosyncrasies. Some would say it was pride, but most would say pride didn't quite fit. Hanzou named the sannin, after he killed hundreds of shinobi, Iwa and Konoha, and only after he had beaten them, then walked away. Coincidentally walking away over the corpses of over three hundred shinobi. Others said he was insane, but few shinobi of jounin caliber are really considered normal. And the more powerful, the less normal. Following that reasoning, Hanzou's rise to power proved beyond a doubt that he was one of the most bat-shit crazy shinobi in the world. Not that Hanzou's rise to power was something most people like to think about.

To Itachi, it only made sense that Hanzou would have the child prodigies in his army go back to the orphanages. What better way to test loyalty and obedience, than to send them to watch and recruit other children. It meant that he had spies practically everywhere, a great way to pass along information, fostered a 'caring' image to the orphans who would later become his shinobi, reinforce the child prodigy's faith in him while at the same time making them build some form of camaraderie. In this case it meant that Hanzou's troops almost always had some form of reinforcements or at least a last ditch messenger if things went wrong.

Getting out of the main city area hadn't taken long for them, even at a civilian pace. Naruto was practically glued to his hip, but the other children weren't so much. This was complicated by the number of adult civilians who were fleeing at the same time. Not that he was going to mistake Seimei or Kankuro for some adult, but the possibility of either of them falling and getting trampled was very real. Itachi wasn't particularly looking to tell Naruto that a few of his first friends were trampled as they escaped. Worse yet would be how Gaara would react…he was becoming increasingly stable, but was still far from it.

By the time they had escaped the city few others were still with them, not that so many civilians were killed, but the fighting had moved further in the city. A few adults had already, but cautiously, started making their way back, the rest of the adults and the remaining children seemed to be milling about, content to stay out in the rain until the fighting ended.

In short order, Itachi and his group reformed and found that none of them had been taken. With how many children were taken they very well many have had someone guarding them, but upon further thought, Itachi rejected that idea, as it would have drawn attention to them, and the Ame shinobi would have attacked the rebels tracking them.

This whole attack only pointed to Konan's organization wanted him out of Ame, reasonably quickly, and since they knew his cover made sure they all got out safely. A kind gesture in most cases, but Itachi knew that that gesture wasn't particularly one of kindness. Be it a display of their influence or finding some need for him not to be in Ame any longer. This was made even more suspicious because the attack came a day before their papers were supposed to be issued. No doubt they had someone still following them.

Overall the escape was easy. When Itachi considered the 'rules of engagement' between Hanzou and Konan's organization, which certainly included child shinobi, their escape was far too easy. But Itachi didn't feel himself in a position to turn down such a gift.

The hardest part for Itachi had come and passed well before the attack had started.

Gaara had denied, sobbed, threatened, shouted, cried, screamed, begged, trembled, went back to threatening, and pleaded to go with Naruto and Itachi. Itachi said no.

Kankuro pointed, snorted, laughed, taunted, kidnapped (assisted by Naruto) Naruto and ransomed him to Itachi (failed), trapped(failed), crippled (failed), bribed (hesitation, but still failed) Itachi into taking them with him and Naruto. Itachi said no.

Temari questioned, reasoned, explained, pleaded, gave the cold shoulder, made promises, attempted deals, pouted and finally tried to seduce Itachi into staying with them. Itachi blinked, blushed, hesitated, and said no.

Naruto planned, plotted, schemed, pleaded, begged, hinted, rationalized, (using 10 bunshins) debated the pro's and con's(pro's won), aided in being kidnapped and ransomed, and followed Itachi begging on his knees, for an hour. Itachi sighed, walked away and went to sleep. Woke up the next morning, and said no.

Itachi had been on his last nerve. Especially the part with Naruto …he almost gave in, just so none of the other children would question it and their cover get blown…

Itachi would have loved for someone anyone to have attacked him…or even have just gotten in their way…the waiting to be attacked or confronted while they made their escape to the southwest border, was really unnerving him.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimimaro opened his eyes. 'Another nightmare…' Forcing his thoughts away from the memories/nightmares, Kimimaro slowed his heart and breathing to avoid aggravating his lungs. Feeling his body's rhythms return to a steady pace, he gratefully closed his eyes, in an attempt to return to sleep.

His eyes narrowed as a familiar but wholly unwelcome presence made its way toward him.

"Kabuto…what is it you do here? I have no need of you."

Sneering for a moment, Kabuto's eyes glowed with hatred, and traces of jealousy. "Orochimaru-sama has need of your _failing_ body."

"Pray that you are not lying to me," Kimimaro's eyes narrowed, "for while my body may be unable to safely carry Orochimaru-sama's ambitions into the future, my _failing_ body is far more useful than a century with your _thriving_ one. Never forget your place mongrel. That Orochimaru-sama has a use for you is all that separates you from death at my hand."

Kimimaro sat up and noticed the concealed killing intent Kabuto was emitting. 'Strange…the fool is not usually better at hiding his petty machinations…' Carefully removing the needles and IVs, Kimimaro ignored Kabuto beyond that thought, and stood, slowly walking over to his traveling/battle clothes. After a moment more, Kabuto twisted his head in anger and went about giving the machines the proper shutdown commands, so they didn't falsely report Kimimaro as dead.

Not pausing for even a moment before leaving the room, Kimimaro walked leisurely through the hallways, testing and stretching each limb in turn. Chakra wasn't an issue, when spending 24 hours of most days confined to bed, simply waiting for the slightest or simplest command from his lord, even Kimimaro could become bored. To alleviate his boredom, he took to exercising his chakra. Vastly increasing his control, to near perfect, and making tremendous progress on his elemental affinity.

Kimimaro was special among his clan, for two reasons. First he was alive, and the only one he knew of, and second he had dual elemental affinities. The clan all had a doton affinity. Manipulating chakra to form and extend their bone structure was, to the clan, no different than using chakra to build an earthen wall. To even be recognized as a potential warrior, not only did one have to survive or kill a chuunin level shinobi or higher -alone- but also display a mastery over doton elemental chakra. 5 years and 8 months was the last chance for the test. Failing it, meant one of two things, fight and kill a ranked clan warrior, or become a clan slave.

Kimimaro killed his father and uncle while he was 4 and half. He destroyed his room, house and the western wall of the next clan home over, injuring his mother, causing her miscarriage and stillbirth complications that claimed her life, and the unranked child warrior of 8 next door. His father and uncle, bother were in the room with him, attacking him, as per clan traditions, to force him to activate his bloodline.

Lacking his parents and distrusted by the rest of his clan, he was abandoned within his clan lands, until the clan leader decided to 'care' for him. It was unfortunate that Kaguya Kabuto had white hair, like all Kaguyas, and was simultaneously angry and jealous of Kimimaro's abilities, regardless of how uncontrolled they were. The parallels between Yakushi and Kaguya were astounding, almost as astounding as the cruelties both meted out to him. If Orochimaru's cursed seal was fueled by hatred, anger and rage…once Kimimaro got a shot at Kabuto…

Suppressing the sheer pleasure that shot up his spine from that thought was impossible, and that thought alone was more than enough to alleviate Kimimaro of pain better than any painkillers Kabuto had ever made. Nodding or smiling to any shinobi or medics he came across as he left the medical wing of the complex Kimimaro was slightly puzzled. There were only a few medics, all of which gave him exhausted smiles, waves or nods.

Pleasant mood or not, Kimimaro had always made a habit of pleasantly greeting every one of Orochimaru's servants that he came across, the first time at least, most had been receptive and many were…open to small talk. As such when one was chosen for modifications, or was recovering from a mission, often times they would request the same room as him. For the past day and half no one had been in the same room as Kimimaro, which was fairly uncommon, as although most injuries were quickly treated by medics, there was usually a bit of observation time that many patients usually requested with him. Serious but non-lethal injuries would also be placed in the same room as him, but shinobi rarely got injuries that fell into that category out in the field. However, between the passing medic, released patient, or occasional genin who wanted some pointers or 'off the record' _counseling_, Kimimaro smiled at how that started,Kimimaro almost never had a day with no human contact. 'And now Orochimaru-sama has need of me…'

Exiting the medical wing, Kimimaro stepped into the main complex, and noted the lightly armed genin power walking toward him. Noting the nervousness, visible via the slight trembling and the nervous hand gestures, the inability to make eye contact, and slight pallor, of his face verses his hands. "It appears Orochimaru-sama wishes to see me immediately." He heard a quiet sigh, no doubt a failed attempt at speaking, and a shaky nod confirmed his suspicions. "It is alright, Orochimaru-sama would not hold you accountable on my tardiness, let us go." Kimimaro knew that was only so true, while Orochimaru didn't make a habit of killing the messenger, especially one of his own, if the news was bad enough or a personal failing on the messenger's part, he very well might. 'Aggravated or not, as long as I arrived with the genin Orochimaru won't hold him accountable for my actions.'

A scant 40 seconds later the genin opened the door to Orochimaru's arena and shakily, but respectfully, said "Orochimaru-sama, Kimimaro-sama has arrived." Both waited until Orochimaru glanced at them, and Kimimaro placed a hand on the genin's shoulder silently dismissing him. Walking into the room, he stood before Orochimaru and bowed deeply immediately settling into kneeling with his head still bowed.

"There is news…not only has Akatsuki discovered the Kyuubi's jinchuuriki, apparently Konan has made contact with Itachi and the child." Not waiting for any questions or speculations, he continued, "This means little for you right now except I'm supposed to play the _bad guy_. The catch is that to break the jinchuuriki's attachment to Konoha, I need to kill or alienate those few who have cared for him…"

"Orochimaru-sama, if I remember correctly there have only been a few people of interest you could be speaking of, his Uchiha caretaker and the Sandaime Hokage."

"Correct, and something most unusual has happened, so new and secret that I doubt anyone, officially has notice of it. So secret that even I would not know of it except for Sasori's spies. The Sandaime and Yondaime Tsuchikage were assassinated, by the current Tsuchikage – Dobei Zouo." Orochimaru's eyes crinkled in delight, "Ah, a name that you, no doubt, remember."

"Please forgive me for embarrassing you so my lord!"

"Oh? I hadn't been quite so pleased in a long time. Not only had I discovered a possible vessel, but I didn't lose one thing to do it." Orochimaru turned to Kimimaro, "However, unlike almost all of Iwa, he doesn't hold a particular grudge against Konoha. If Akatsuki's sources are to be believed, not only is he trying to lower the tension with Konoha, he is also pushing for an official non-aggression pact between the 5 major villages. His ultimate goal being something along the lines of non-military alliance with Suna and Konoha."

"Orochimaru-sama, is that his goal, or a step among many?"

"That is unknown, but his daimyo as well as most daimyos and their respective Kage's are attending a conference. Hosted in Hi no Kuni, no less. Due to this the each village's security is unbelievably tight, moreover, between the daimyos' armies and large squadrons of jounin shinobi, and prepped squads waiting for orders of extraction, or attack…Almost everything has been put on hold. Crossing boarders within 100 kilometers of Hi no Kuni, has become almost impossible." A sly smile slowly graced Orochimaru's face. "We shall be going out and launching an attack. However there are several things that I need you to do before we go."

"Anything Orochimaru-sama!"

Kimimaro felt Orochimaru flair his chakra, and a shinobi from below in the arena leapt up and over the railing. Kimimaro didn't bother looking up. "You are too useful to lose, and one of your caliber and loyalty…to use you as my body right now would be a waste…and though I have no doubt that you would see your body remain useable as long as I need. In your case however you are far too valuable to simply let go. Karin here, is my best researcher and scientist, while Kabuto is unable to heal your disease I have had Karin working on something else…"

"Thank you Orochimaru-sama! Well-"

"There is no need to explain the procedure to me, Karin-san. If it will enable me to be of greater use to Orochimaru-sama, then I have no qualms."

"Uh, well…that's great…but…" Coughing and trying to regain her composure, Karin started again, "I've studied you cells, and the interaction between the earth seal and your cells. I have created a disease that will eat your current one, limited its life cycle, isolated benign mutations and improved it. The original has no adverse affects, and is completely safe except it takes about 2 months to work, and for at least a week, you'd be unable to do much more that light calisthenics due to your chakra system, but beyond that no recovery time. The other and faster cure, will take less than a day to work, and a full day at best to recover, during that time, you will neither be able to eat or drink, and movement will be all but impossible. The strain works so fast, that you will need to continuously recreate all the bones in your body, for no less than 4 hours. Beyond that is will just be removing and replacing whatever else gets consumed. It will take 12 hours for the disease to take its course and the rest of the time will be your recovery time. You cannot use chakra during your recovery period, as the disease has infected your chakra system. We will be actively working on that to repair the damage, the more you use the more extensive the damage."

"But I need to use chakra to recreate my bones," Kimimaro said in understanding, "Meaning the recovery time for my body will be almost completely be based on the chakra I used during the first part. The disease feeds on my chakra and spreads based on it…"

Karin smiled, happy to have an intelligent patient/test subject for once. "Correct, which is why we can't have you doing any chakra manipulations beyond necessary, it will only prolong your recovery. While your chakra capacity won't be affected, your control will suffer for a few days and be slightly sluggish. I was called to alert you to your responsibilities in the treatment." Smiling once more at Kimimaro, though he noted it seemed strained; she turned to Orochimaru and bowed, "As you will, I will finish the preparations." She leapt back over the railing, no doubt off to the testing labs directly connected to the arena.

"Kukuku, it's good to see you two get along so well," Orochimaru halfway turned before he glanced back at Kimimaro, "Your task right now, is to make sure she is pregnant, before the operation starts."

Kimimaro rocked back almost as though struck, completely surprised by the order and the nature of it. Silent and blinking for a few seconds, Kimimaro stoically asked "Forgive me Orochimaru-sama, but I don't see how my abilities would prove advantageous to such a discovery, I know of no way to detect another's bone structure and if I am not mistaken it is only in the later stages of pregnancy that anything other than hormonal differences might be observed." As he spoke, Kimimaro's confusion became evident. "How would…how should I proceed with this task Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kukukukuku, from the start." Orochimaru said cryptically and turned completely away, signaling the end of conversation and dismissal all in one.

"As you would have done Orochimaru-sama," Kimimaro intoned as he stood and turned. 'Is it some sort of riddle? If it is a riddle, then it is also a test. But what exactly is the test- discovering the state of her pregnancy - how I discover it?' Other than Orochimaru, there were few living beings that Kimimaro held in high esteem. One of which he was going to see now, it had been some days since he last saw or spoke to him. Of the many things that were soon to happen, Kabuto's death being one he particularly hope for, but Orochimaru had tasked him with the riddle, something outside his knowledge base. Since Karin was part of the test, and perhaps something along the lines of proctor or judge, she was out, especially if stealth was key. Unfortunately, seeing at Karin was a possible proctor, Kabuto would no doubt try to sabotage anything he did, and Juugo wouldn't know much about it. Left him with only asking one of the doctors that monitored his status.

Just as he was about to exit the room, Kimimaro felt a slight disturbance. Turning back to Orochimaru, he asked "That is not the real you, is it Orochimaru-sama?"

"Kukuku, very observant of you. It is the result of a new jutsu I have developed. Currently my body is the only one able to withstand the strain of the jutsu…but I am still researching it."

"It is very slight, but I can detect a difference…your chakra, it was still there but it suddenly felt like it was moved."

"Ah, I shall reward you for telling me that! I did move my body, and if you can tell, then it means it is unsuitable for combat."

"I don't understand."

"Kukukuku, a variation or combination of kage bunshin, iwa bunshin and mizu bunshin, much more closely simulating an actual body. However, if what you said it true a worthy opponent would be able read my chakra to determine a ruse."

"Agreed, however, you can easily use that to mislead them, to believing it is actually you, or to expect an exceptionally strong offense."

Kimimaro could feel Orochimaru's displeasure, "True and I could very easily do so, normally, but as this is, it takes too much concentration to orchestrate an attack with another bunshin like this. If I'm fighting a worthy opponent then normal bunshins would only be good for kawarimi."

"If there is any way I can assist in the research-"

"Kuku, that won't be necessary Kimimaro. Although I do intend for you to learn this once the strain is lessened, I want you to focus on your task at hand."

"Hai Orochimaru-sama!" Turning and exiting, Kimimaro started to make his way toward the high security prison section. Juugo would be there.

Walking at a measured pace, Kimimaro descended several flights of stairs and traversed almost 30 hallways, into the lesser used portion of Orochimaru's current residence. The high security prison, typically called the 'secure prison,' was different than the rest of the compound. Where the rest of it was made of compressed earthen walls, ranging from dark brown to light tan in some places, the secure prison, was made from blend of highly compressed rock, concrete, and powdered diamond. Kimimaro had asked one time, after one of Juugo's rampages failed to break out of the secure prison, to learn that the diamond dust actually acted as a netting for an array of strengthening seals. There was however one weak spot within the whole prison: the door hinges. While all the doors were reinforced, the only door with reinforced hinges was the prison entrance door.

Unfortunately for the actual prisoners, netting that amount of pulverized diamonds hurt the coffers, and wasn't going to happen ever again. So the hinges on Juugo's door were just reinforced steel, just like the rest of theirs…Orochimaru probably left it that way so that Juugo _would_ get out and kill them.

Kimimaro noted a vaguely familiar chakra approaching him, and stopped to wait. "Karin…"

"Hai…Kimimaro we need to speak." Karin's voice was tremendously shaken. "I am…aware of the mission Orochimaru gave you. What will you do?"

"What Orochimaru commands."

Karin suppressed a flinch, "I didn't say it in front of him, but there is another aspect of the procedure. While this will cure you…it will vastly lessen the cursed seal's influence on you. Because of the way your disease spreads, and the affect of the cursed seal-"

Kimimaro raised an eyebrow in askance, but remained silent.

Karin sighed at the silent treatment, "The seal affects your body, but your seal imbues chakra in each cell, where as the rest tend to drain. Which causes you to be much more resilient, but, in your case, furthered your disease exponentially." Karin straightened up and leaned forward, "You remember when I told you that your faith in Orochimaru was misplaced, and I asked you to trust me. I had already discovered this…this…relationship…and Orochimaru could have stopped it, I could have stopped it! He refused to let me, and to make sure I didn't try without his consent he made Kabuto your medic. What other reason did you think Kabuto was your doctor?! He hates you, Orochimaru knows it, and knows that Kabuto would do everything in his power to see you dead. Your disease is, and always has been, curable, Kaguya records detail exactly how to cure it…even in your advanced state."

"You're lying."

"You're dying," Karin responded angrily. "In fact from the tissue samples I have, you'd die in about 4 years. Given your inaction and Kabuto's _care_, you might make it 5 years. The only reason I'm being allowed to do this procedure is that it will not fully cure it. This procedure will get rid of most of it, but it focuses on the chakra flow to the diseased cells, simply cutting it off. As long as you have chakra, this method will not fully cure the disease."

"And why do you tell me this now?"

"Because I have little doubt that you'll be immediately taken to the assault front, to recover there. Away from where I can tell you more, but even if I did get the chance…would you really believe me when '

_Orochimaru-sama'_ just made your lungs better."

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed and he tensed, "I won't tolerate you mocking Orochimaru-sama!"

"I was mocking _you_! Not that you'd care considering how advanced the cursed seal is on you."

Kimimaro shifted uncomfortably. Usually he was proud of his detached demeanor, and unyielding defense of Orochimaru, but he remembered Karin saying this would happen…his lack of concern for himself.

"Struck a nerve did I? I told you this would happen, I warned you how Orochimaru would sink into you like a bad-"Karin paused when Kimimaro tensed again, "I warned you…And I'll warn you again…he is just going to let you die. The disease will flare up again, and it will be much worse than before. The records state that you will feel slightly short of breath about a month before it flares up again. Once it flares up, you'll only have days to live." Karin sighed, "I asked you to trust me before, and you don't know how thankful I was and still am that you kept our conversation secret."

"Explain…"

Karin was confused, "What is it?"

"You say you know my mission…that Orochimaru just gave to me. Why would he give me this mission…?"

"To make sure we don't trust each other…"

"How would my mission affect that…unless you are already doing something treasonous…"

"Kimimaro…you do know what your mission entails don't you?" Karin asked slowly.

"I will not give out-"

"I'll take that as you don't know…Orochimaru wants you to…"Karin paused and stepped back as she let out a shuttering breath, "he wants you to rape me."

Kimimaro was confused…and insulted on Orochimaru's behalf, "I don't see how that is a part of my mission…it is certainly not my objective."

"I…suppose _you_ wouldn't…ever so naïve…"

"How did you reach such a conclusion?" Kimimaro demanded affronted.

"Because I have no doubt that you are to 'make sure I'm pregnant' before the procedure. And knowing your training, it would lead you to question several of the medics you're familiar with about it, but with the exception of Kabuto and myself, they are already moving out. And you know without a doubt, that Kabuto would go out of his way to sabotage any and everything you do, so that would leave me as the only medic you could remotely trust, except I'm the _mission target, _so you wouldn't ask me in the first lacking any more civilized ways, you'd reach the conclusion that the only way to ensure it is to do it yourself. Which, of course, would make you stop trusting me, thinking I'm trying to get revenge on you. Right now you're probably thinking '_If Orochimaru-sama commands it then you should be falling on everything that moves getting pregnant!_'"

Kimimaro paused…'I was thinking something like that…I find it hard to believe she knows me so well…'

Karin gave a humorless snort, "I know that look…'_how does she know what I'm thinking?!_' And that look there! '_ What look-my face doesn't move anymore!_' The answer is the same as it has always been…the cursed seal. I ask two things Kimimaro, one that you wait until after the procedure to…" quickly stifling a gag, "ensure my pregnancy, and let me explain things again. The other is that you not tell Orochimaru about this talk…"

Kimimaro frowned at the implications. "I will…think about it." Kimimaro vaguely noted that she was up against opposite the wall, nervous. "If Orochimaru-sama really was doing what you say…how are you able to tell me now, and here of all places?"

"Because other than Juugo…no one is in there. Most have been escorted away to the assault hiding spaces. Kabuto is currently overseeing the second to last group in the hospital, but he doesn't have knowledge to perform your procedure, otherwise he would be the one to do it and I'd be taking care of the prisoners. You and Juugo will be going in the last group, who were moved and are being watched by elite guards."

"And if I were to wait as you implore me, what guarantee would I have that you are speaking the truth…that I will have a chance to accomplish Orochimaru-sama's mission?"

Karin inwardly cursed, hoping Kimimaro had actually thought about what she was saying. "You have blackmail on me…I can't really go back on you…if nothing else Orochimaru doesn't doubt the effects of your seal. Orochimaru doesn't believe you would or could, due to the compulsion aspect of the cursed seal, withhold anything from him. So if you say it, then he will believe you, especially about this." Karin gave shrewd look, "No doubt Kabuto will ask if I said anything to you."

Kimimaro weighted her words…carefully. 'I'd loathe alienating the one of the two viable medics, and especially the one who doesn't hate me. But her words…they…they…are not treason…she is only saying that Orochimaru has withheld information…and that she disagrees with his orders…everyone is allowed to disagree, so long if they follow them…however what she said before…she was correct then. I will…I am unsure…I will speak to Juugo about this to clear my head…but my disease and seal…'

"You said that this procedure would affect my earth seal."

"Well all cursed seals affect chakra and the system. The heaven seal attaches on the chakra system, but the earth attaches to other bodily systems. Specifically the CNS, PNS and brain, but to a lesser extent it attaches to the muscle fibers also. The seal pumps chakra into the nervous system; gradually you become accustomed to it and better at interpreting what the seal wants. Since the converts your own chakra and pushes it back into your body, it simply feels like the 'right' thing to do or more so what _'you'_ want to do. The procedure will sap all of that chakra away, and greatly reduce the rate which the Earth seal will convert your chakra…You will still be able to use the first and second levels of the cursed seal, but it will feel like it did several years ago, probably up to or about 6 years ago. This means that you will be fairly listless for a bit, you will still know what to do, but you won't feel the indomitable compulsion that constantly drives as you do now."

"I heard one of the…"

"That soul thing right!?"

Kimimaro nodded, warily.

"Kami! I wanted to tell people this for so long! Your soul is completely untouched! Orochimaru can't touch your soul! It is just the compulsion affects taking hold of you!" Karin paused in her rant, seemingly remembering something and regaining her composure, "I will warn you now though…when you use your cursed seal you will come under the seal's grip much quicker than before…at least until you develop mental defenses that don't revolve around the cursed seal's compulsion effects." Just as quickly as she regained a semblance of calm, she lost it again, "That soul rumor is all a bunch of hokem-pokem!(1)" Karin snarled. "It came up when the compulsion got too strong and someone's personality started warping! Then some…some stupid…._IRRATIONAL_ stupid people decided _'O koes!! Orochimamaru holds our soule!!!' _ Of course when you think that Orochimaru holds your soul it's much harder to fight off the seal isn't it? But that's not the point! The seal doesn't affect your soul!!"

"I shall consider your…proposition." Kimimaro said cautiously. He was only slightly unnerved by how her personality just flipped like a light switch with a bored sugar high six year old nearby. 'Now I remember why I didn't request Karin as my medic…'

"After the procedure you'll find that you think differently, and if you actually remember it, comparable to when you were younger." Karin released a sigh, relief evident in her stance. "I figured you were going to talk to Juugo, so I won't hold you up any longer."

Kimimaro turned away sharply and started walking, 'I have ascertained how to complete my mission…but…I feel unsettled. Like I have forgotten something.' Kimimaro frowned, 'It is just her words unsettling me. Even if there is some truth to them I will gladly die for Orochimaru-sama!'

Little more than a turn and a hallway from Juugo's cell Kimimaro stopped. 'I _would_ die for Orochimaru-sama…but I want to live. Orochimaru has never let anything stop him from getting what he wants…If he wanted my body in working condition, then…between Karin, perhaps even Kabuto, and his other researchers, he would have it.' Kimimaro felt a tinge of despair, 'Perhaps my body is wholly unsuitable for Orochimaru-sama…but I still want to live. Have I been found lacking? Have I not given everything I can to Orochimaru-sama? I have been loyal! Karin is wrong…That is it…however I must give her the appearance of thinking over her words. As she said I do hold her life in my hands. I shall keep her trea' Kimimaro stopped, '…no her…dissent' Kimimaro cautiously supplied, 'to myself, if only to keep her amiable, but I must keep her watched so that she doesn't try anything like this again.' Kimimaro nodded resolutely, ceased frowning and started forward again. Barely seven seconds later he stood before Juugo's cell and opened it.

"Kimimaro! It's you! I'm so glad to see you! I've kept myself in check for an entire week!"

"I am both glad and proud of you Juugo."

"I've heard that I'm going to have to let out my other self soon…"

"We all have to do our part for Orochimaru-sama…" Kimimaro stepped into the cell, and shut the door behind him, "However there is something I must speak with you about, Juugo…"

'I want to live! I…I _am_ willing to die for Orochimaru-sama, but…I can…will, serve him best alive!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'By Kami…THIS IS BORING! Homura and Koharu should be here instead of me. Why and how did Ieyasu manage to let himself be talked into this? Tsuchi no Kuni wants a summit and Ieyasu offers us up? With everything that happened, how could he not at least give us more time to prepare?'

Sarutobi was annoyed. _As_ _a show of good will_, the Daimyos were sitting at a circular table, in comfortable chairs, in a room completely sealed from their military leaders. That each and every Kage and leader of smaller shinobi villages had thoroughly inspected. The room was bunkered, fortified, and protected by seals against genjutsu, ninjutsu, and kinetic force, which just about rendered taijutsu useless. Not to forget about the seals designed to trap and redirect and expose the source of any chakra trying to enter the room.

Just outside the daimyo's secure room, and only exit, was a vaulted room, moderately furnished with a large oaken table, comfortable sitting chairs, and about 9 couches. Whereas the daimyo's room was windowless, and lit entirely by artificial lights, the outer room was lit by large, lightly stained windows, and accented by several unobtrusive mirrors aiming the light to the vaulted ceiling, which in turned lit the room fairly evenly.

Without a doubt, the daimyo's room was furnished much more lavishly (gaudy is an opinion due to one's own taste), complete with a vermilion velvet carpet, silk banners colored according to the embroidery of each nations flag, with silk drapes designed to accent the banners. The table was made of marble with a single piece of smooth polished black slate serving as the table top.

Both warmed and chilled sake containers were present, as well a large assortment of foods, including Fugu sashi, which despite having been banned from Hi no Kuni, was still present and well manicured.

The Kage's were all sitting in their ceremonial garbs.

'And here we are, the leaders of the greatest military powers in the world…playing GO FISH!' Sarutobi inwardly sighed, 'The Mizukage is watching everyone as though the way they play their cards will reveal deep inner secrets and motives…Raikage is-'

*snort*

'THAT FUCKER IS WORKING MY LAST FUCKING NERVE! SNORT ONE MORE TIME YOU RAT-BASTARD!!' Sarutobi blinked a few times, then released a sigh, which he forced into a yawn. Feigning boredom, not too hard given the current situation. 'I really don't need to be here, someone is going to start a war if something doesn't change…-Is the Kazekage reaching for a ku-no scratching his stomach. Kami I'm too paranoid for this shit!'

A few more rounds and Sarutobi won the hand. Followed by token congratulations and general political BS.

Another inward sigh, 'I should calm down, normally if the daimyo's talks were going poorly at least one of them would have stormed out yelling at their kage about killing everyone on the spot. Which reminds me…not only is the Tsuchikage new, and young, but I remember hearing that Tsuchi's daimyo Uesugi Kenshin had been killed by….what was it…'a shitty shinobi(2).' I really can't believe that they tried to pass an assassination off as a stroke. But then again…what kind of dedication prompts someone to wait in a cesspool for days? More to the point they didn't get rid of his successor, though Uesugi…I don't remember his name…but he isn't dead yet, though he sent a regent with his full authority. It seems far too suspicious.'

A new hand of cards was dealt and everyone took pretended to focus in on the game. 'Ah, wonder what is happening in the village right now?' Sarutobi thought wistfully.

"Ah, are these really the people we want leading our countries?" The Kazekage stated angrily, nearly growling out.

"Eh?" the Tsuchikage responded in surprise.

"Despite all their security they did just leave the best shinobi of our respectful villages in a room, like we are some children they can shove aside…Hell I don't think there's a person in here from ourselves to our elite who isn't paranoid and halfway ready to fight."

Sarutobi sighed, "Hai…well it _is_ pretty stupid of them…At least this time they didn't have us sit with samurai."

Quiet and almost sagely nods came from the Mizukage and Kazekage, but a curious eye from the Tsuchikage, that seemed to beg the question 'Were they _really that_ foolish?'

"*Snort* That was hardly the stupidest thing my daimyo's ever done…stupid fink tried cheating Senju Tsunade! And lost!" They all laughed, even a few of the elite guards, some of which were masked, chuckled.

'Hmm, well this is certainly a new game…_Spill our leaders embarrassing secrets without telling military ones_…reminds me of shogi…let's see who is the first one to lose…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ok, so what do we know about our targets?"

"They are currently in Ame, they have the Kazekage's children with them, and are generally a walking/running political calamity waiting to happen."

"Well that…_does_ sum it up rather…negatively…"

"True, so Hebi since, as you said, they are a walking calamity waiting to happen, how can we diffuse the calamity and get our shinobi back?" Jiraiya asked with mirth.

"Well, first we catch them, then we brainwash the Kazekage's kids into thinking they were kidnapped by Ame shinobi, say Itachi rescued them, Naruto is his apprentice, and Itachi called for us as backup!"

"It could work consid-"

"Shut up Owl…there's no playing peacemaker for you main squeeze! That plan wouldn't work at the best of times, it's stupid and completely transparent!" Jiraiya hissed with a grave face and serious voice.

"Hey!"

"But it's the stupidity that makes it so efficient! If we make the lie so stupid and blatantly obvious but leave no evidence otherwise-"

"What?!" Hebi practically shrieked.

"Then their intelligence departments would conclude that we are actually telling the truth…that idea is just stupid enough to work!" Jiraiya finished triumphantly. "Owl you're a genius!"

For a second Owl felt relief at having an overall plan, it left quickly as he felt Hebi's palpable rage focused on him. "Oh sweet Kami-sama…what have I done?!" Owl whispered to himself in realization.

Anko was not a good tactical commander, and she knew it. As an operational commander, she was one of the best, extremely fast and very effective, but most of her plans would get laughed at in a tactical meeting. Owl happened to be one of the better tactical commanders.

Jiraiya being synonymous with intelligence, made it a short leap of logic to assume he favored tactical command meetings. However, part of Jiraiya's reputation was based on his cunning and quick wit, often times attacking from multiple angles, co-incidentally giving him a strong foot hold in both tactical and operational sessions. Such as the cunning he used in setting him up, and the quick wit of inserting and reinforcing the word 'stupid' in the conversation. One doesn't get away with calling Anko stupid, especially when she's been riled up and made to feel ignored.

'Hehehe! Their makeup sex will be priceless research!'

"Wait until this mission is over! You won't be walking for the next two months!"

"Kuso!"

"Ooohoho-huh? Wha? Why wait?! You should punish him now!"

"I should…but it's sandy," Hebi said as she pouted behind her mask. "…and the mission first," she added as an afterthought.

"Eh? Don't worry about that! My intelligence has it that infighting has resumed in Ame, Itachi and Naruto won't be going anywhere. Hanzou wouldn't let a fly out of Ame right now. The kid is stuck, short of sensei officially waltzing in and getting him out. Beside I was gonna have us rest at the hot spring town about a day away until Ame's security lowers again."

"No! We should hurry and finish the mission! With the current political climate, we can't risk it!"

"Psssh, aside from the treaties that would get nullified if we forced our way in… Itachi knows that it'd cause some minor incident if he was caught in there, but forcing his way out…THAT would be a catastrophe, I highly doubt Itachi is on the move given the risk of fighting an Ame border patrol

"Do we really want to take that risk?" Owl said seriously. "If fighting has resumed then they may decide it is too dangerous to remain in Ame. I wouldn't put it past someone to try to sneak out using an Ame shinobi as a disguise."

"Unfortunately, that is one of the best ways to get caught," Hebi pointed out. "No Ame shinobi leaves Ame, perhaps the rebels do…but not loyal Ame shinobi, though from what Jiraiya-sama says about his skill Itachi might be able to escape without his cover being blown, though it's a small chance, but next to impossible since he has a bunch of kids with him."

Jiraiya chose not to comment on how stealthy Naruto could be. 'After all we know that Itachi has…the Kazekage's kids with him.'

"Actually on that matter…do we have any idea how Itachi managed to get _in_ to Ame in the first place? He obviously wasn't detected then, otherwise we'd have received all sorts of political one-liners and complaints demanding _pest removal_."

"He very well may have been detected, but with the reemergence of their rebellion, playing politics may have been placed low on their priorities. Or any various other reasons, honestly I'm not sure they were detected, which would make it only so much worse if they are found exiting."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A blur of gray rain and wet foliage flew by as Itachi and the shinobi trained children leapt through the trees. Itachi hadn't vocalized it but a growing sense of paranoia was nagging him – someone was tailing them. 'The other children don't have Naruto's endurance, and they are tiring and slowing down. With the way Naruto has continued to glance at me, there is no doubt he's noticed our tail also. I'm glad he hasn't spoken up about it we don't need panic.'

Itachi glanced about the small group, Naruto was carrying Seimei, while jumping next to Gaara, who looked somewhat tired. Temari was next to Kankuro, who had just switched to carrying Jakunen, both were panting and their eyes were half lidded. 'This is a bad situation, I've kept moving hoping to see if we could find a defensible location, but nothing is coming up! No doubt our tail knows the terrain here far better than I do. And the only terrain maps of Ame I had access to dated shortly after the last war, I have little doubt they have changed the landscape since then.'

"Itachi-niisan, can we stop?" came a quiet voice from behind Itachi's back.

"Not right now Yuubou-kun, we need to get a little further," Itachi noted his nod and faced forward again. 'When exactly did they _all_ start calling me niisan?'

"Aaah, Itachi-niisan…why did the rain stop?" Naruto asked distracted.

"Heh, the first good thing to happen all day!" Kankuro said annoyed, "I can finally breathe without drowning. Ugh, I can't stand getting wet…"

"Oh shut up!" Temari snapped, "What is it with you? Ever since you saw that stupid…_cat_ suit you've been trying to act like a cat!"

"It's a traditional puppeteer's garment!"

"Oh sure says the _boy_ who played with my dolls!"

"Baki-sensei said-"

"Blah, blah, blah!! You were playing with my dolls! MY DOLLS!! You don't tie girls up like that!! You're…you're a hentai!! You put that string under her dress like one of those leather people!!" Temari looked surprised by what she said. "You want to be one of them don't you?!" She accused suddenly.

"What? No!! You mean those people in leather that the elders always go to?! Eww no!"

"What do you mean '_Eww no!_' When I asked Baki-sensei he said that all the guys there play with dolls and dress up…just like you!"

"No I don't!" Kankuro yelled defiantly.

"Yes you do! You always say it's training! For what…it's training to be one of those leather guys!"

"NO! It's shinobi training! Baki-sensei said so!" Kankuro wailed out a denial.

"Baki answers to tousan, and tousan…" Gaara stated and just drifted off. Leaving unsaid but known 'doesn't love us.'

"See!! Even Gaara agrees you're being trained to be one of the leather people! You're probably training to be the sacrifice!!"

"Nooo!" Kankuro wheezed out nearly sobbing, "I-I-I'm, I'm being trained to be a shinobi…!"

Naruto volunteered, "Well, part of being a shinobi is deception…maybe your training could be to allow you to undercover as a…leather person?"

Kankuro broke out sobbing, and stuttering out denials. Seemingly a complete mental breakdown.

Naruto was shocked, and asked, "Itachi-niisan…what is a leather person?"

"I don't know, but I believe Temari does."

"Temari-neesan, what is a leather person?"

"It's an old wrinkly old nasty old hentai old person who wears old leather straps and puts oil all over themselves. Then they group up like a cult of old nasty old wrinkly old people and mobs of the old people beat each other until they scream about arriving some place while playing with dolls and applying oil on benches and strange looking sticks. I don't know much else but we heard a lot of them talk about opening their mouth for a load and bending over for a load. So we at first thought they were being forced into slavery and being used like animals…so we hid and watched to find out who the leaders were. But they were all doing it! So we ran once we could."

"Uhm…wow…" Naruto said quietly.

"That's why I don't want Kankuro getting that cat suit! It probably has some mind control leather that will turn him wrinkly and old and into one of them! That sales guy probably lied about it being traditional cause I've never seen anyone else wear it before!"

"Whoa, they have mind control stuff…is that real?"

"Why else would people do that?"

Itachi looked away from Temari to think about it. 'That is…wait. We've become distracted and have slowed down too much. Ok, well at this point I doubt we'll be able to move as quickly with Kankuro sobbing like that. Perhaps we should just find a hideout or cave around here and be done with it for the night.' Itachi cleared his throat to catch their attention, and everyone but Kankuro looked to him.

"Since we have slowed down, and…" casting an unreadable look at Kankuro, "some of…we may not be able to continue our current pace. So we will be looking for someplace dry to stay." Itachi looked quickly to Temari and Naruto, "Fan out," his eyes landed on Temari, "but stay close, we are in hostile territory, Ame-nin won't hesitate to attack children."

Except Kankuro, everyone nodded and they split up. Gaara and Naruto, who was carrying Seimei, left together, Temari, who was carrying Jakunen, was prodding Kankuro seemingly intent on getting him to go with her.

Itachi looked up at the clouds. 'This…does not…bode well…' Itachi involuntarily shivered, 'The low and gray rain clouds have moved away, revealing almost black cumulus clouds much higher up. But despite that, no rain, no wind, no insects, frogs or anything else, something has scared them silent…'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Pain stood alone silently, having only brought one body so as not to scare his guests. Two full squads of Hanzou's elite lay dead at his feet. His clothes, and most notably his cloak, bore no marks of battle, no sign of even having been rained on. Pain stood dry and without a scratch or tear. Pain's eyes shifted to a slight disturbance in the ground, Pain stopped himself from frowning. Both jinchuuriki had noticed him, as planned, and contact was supposed to be non-hostile. The elites were undesirable, but they had expected such might happen, Zetsu's appearance would complicate things. Itachi had trained the Kyuubi's container, and no doubt trained him to suspect possible enemies. They hadn't fled yet, but he could no longer confront them, as was planned.

"Pain-sama, I have urgent news!"

Pain was quiet for a moment, he could feel three children, both jinchuuriki and another child all three tensed. 'There is nothing to do but hear the report.' Pain looked at the black and white hybrid, "Report."

"Orochimaru has betrayed us, as you suspected he would. He is using a large force to attack the daimyo's summit. We believe that he is trying to assassinate the Sandaime Hokage, using his death as discredit to Konoha, no doubt hoping that another country will attack Konoha while it's weakened." Zetsu paused for a moment, for dramatic effect, "Forgive me for saying Pain-sama, but I did advise you to allow me to keep a closer eye on his actions."

Pain closed his eyes, 'This is far different than the orders I gave him…' Pain opened his eyes calmly and slowly, "What sort of force?"

"From what we've seen a force of nearly 150. I estimate about 30 of them are typical jounin caliber, furthermore I have sabotaged their disguises."

"Disguises?" Pain hid his alarm well, "Are they using Konoha disguises." Zetsu shook his head. "I see, then he is using Ame disguises…Seeking to give the appearance that Konoha's allies are abandoning it. No doubt Suna will question their alliance, and Iwa will no doubt attempt an interim alliance with them. With Kumo and Iwa pushing for it, and Suna being either neutral or hostile, and Kiri harboring their deep-seated hated of Konoha's of gekki genkai."

"What will we do Pain-sama? This will be carefully watched by all villages, clans, and even Daimyo."

"There is nothing we can do that will not reveal ourselves. Hanzou is currently hiding the true nature of our war, pretending that he is secure against us. If we were to openly aid Konoha, it will cause other villages to enter our affairs. There is nothing to be done yet. We will let Orochimaru have his betrayal for now. He is safe from us while he is being watched and hunted by the hidden villages, but once they stop, no one will see us kill him."

Zetsu was quiet a moment, "I was expecting as much, but you did say that we could voluntarily leave Pain-sama."

"And I also told you, that traitors would be dealt with. Had he officially left and distanced himself from us, then I would ignore his actions. But he is still tied to us, and this marks him a traitor." Pain deliberately turned his back to the children as he walked away. "Continue watching him, make sure that when he moves we know where." Zetsu also turned to watch Pain walk away, again making sure to appear completely oblivious to the children, before he melded back into the ground. Despite being out of their sight, Pain was easily able to detect them as they hurriedly moved away.

Zetsu re-emerged shortly, "Forgive me Pain-sama."

"It is acceptable, you played the part well, and the information is urgent, this means an immediate change of plans for pressing forward into Amegakure. However, you are a clone, where is your original?"

"Hai Pain-sama! I was created to play the part while the original used **Ruika Munesanzun no jutsu **on Itachi. Didn't think it was wise to tamper with the minds of the containers…never know what a container's seal does or doesn't affect."

Pain nodded curtly, but said nothing more.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Fugaku was seated in his private study, a spacious room with bookshelves and scroll racks lining the walls. Fugaku was seated behind a large mahogany desk, the lighting was dim despite the bright day outside, and Fugaku stared at the letter in his hand. The letter was handwritten, it actually looked machine made with how uniform and perfect each stroke was, it was Danzou's hallmark. With Danzou's plan's apparent success, the Hokage would keep spending time and effort trying to decipher the memories out of the Root member, while they struck. Better yet, with the Daimyo summit Sarutobi was forced to forego trying the jutsu again, and he was out of the way, unable to direct shinobi to interfere or investigate their actions.

The letter itself was simple 'Gather, we must not waste time.'

Having opened the letter and read it was a tremendous relief for Fugaku. He had already sent a messenger to assemble their elder council to assemble. Unfortunately he had been entirely unable to retrieve Itachi no matter how many Root members were sent. And sending registered shinobi without the Hokage's permission was just asking to be discovered. 'Sarutobi was almost too inquisitive as to why I assigned Itachi to it. Fortunately he seemed to believe and pursue the reasoning of wanting to use Itachi to make it our weapon.'

Fugaku looked at the envelope, the seal on the outside have various functions and was specifically designed for envelopes by the Yondaime. Some part of the seal acted as a barrier, protecting the seal, envelope, and contents from damage, another part was a dual donor blood seal, meaning only two people could seal it, and two people could open it. The last part and what made it a masterwork, was the pocket dimension. To prevent the byakugen from seeing the contents of such a letter, the envelope was, by some strange perversion of physics, in an alternate dimension, until one of the donors open the seal. To protect the seal itself, the chakra was channeled through the alternate dimension, meaning the actual workings of the seal couldn't be deciphered via sharingan or byakugen. The lines of the seal itself were gibberish. It was a theory, and the most prominent, that it was multiple separate seals linked together and the visible seal was just a special storage seal, but none could prove it.

As for the Hokage's seal…it was just a stamp using the special invisible ink, with the Hokage gone some one of Danzou's stealth abilities wouldn't have problems getting the letter stamped. All mysteries solved, Fugaku barely kept himself from slumping down in relief.

Fugaku noted a shadow beyond his door, "Anata, there is a council rep, here to see you."

"Ah, I will be there." Fugaku stood from his desk and opened the door.

Mikoto watched him walk past; hesitantly she called "Anata…why is there a council meeting today?" Fugaku stopped suddenly, his eyes narrowing.

Fugaku turned his head to view her over his shoulder, sneering he snapped "That is none of your business woman!" Leaving no room for discussion he stormed out of the house.

'You're wrong…it's very much my business when you plot to kill one of my sons…husband or not, the clan can burn before I'll offer up my children!' Mikoto had to force down her fully evolved sharingan. 'Sometimes Fugaku you very much live up to your name…forgetting why you forced me to marriage.'

Mikoto raised her head, now her sharingan was no longer visible. 'Itachi is out and about, protecting _that_ child, so Sasuke is my responsibility. No doubt Itachi has started to see what kind of man his tousan is…and that little performance will start the process of opening Sasuke's eyes.' Mikoto began walking the hallways leading to their kitchen, absently nodding to an ANBU hidden in their guest bedroom, she called out "Sasuke it's time to eat!" The aforementioned ANBU chuckled.

'Fugaku…I can honestly say I tried to love you, but all you've ever done is betray me…' Mikoto sighed at the thought of her husband's actions. "Sasuke will take several minutes to actually come to the kitchen. Sandaime-sama I thank you for meeting with me."

The ANBU took off his mask revealing the aged face of the Sandaime Hokage. "It is no problem, it is thanks to you that we can curtail this rebellion in its early stages."

"This stage isn't exactly early. But Itachi…he will be innocent of this…"

"Itachi has done only what I wish most people would do…get to know Naruto, and see that he really is just a child looking for acceptance. However, I can tell you exactly what they are meeting about. _Danzou_ managed to avoid capture and is getting them to move up their plans."

"Ah…Should I act?"

"This is something I, as Hokage must do…while I will acquit you and the rest of your family…a traitor is a traitor."

"Hai…if any slip away…none will escape."

"From what Danzou knew, both he and some members of your elders have connections with Orochimaru, we shall have to tread carefully."

"Sandaime-sama, I…thank you for your concern, but between Danzou trying to offer Itachi and Fugaku bartering Sasuke, Orochimaru will have both of my sons if I don't stop this now…"

"…" Sarutobi was quiet for a moment, before whispering, "Forgive me Mikoto-dono, for it is my mistake that puts you here."

Mikoto gave a curt, mirthless laugh, "Hardly, if not Orochimaru, then they'd offer my sochis up to the next person to offer them power…no, Sandaime-sama I _thank you_, for it is better the enemy we know…"

"Again I urge you to be careful, Mikoto. This may be a trap to force us to tip our hand, when I passed the information to Fugaku that the memory jutsu failed, he didn't seem convinced. Given the confidence and arrogance he is displaying, I believe that he took the bait, but if they didn't, or have a contingency plan against discovery, this will be far more involved than simple capture."

"Understood."

"Also, Fugaku has been the acting head of Root while _Danzou_ is underground, it will be best to capture as many as possible." Sarutobi replaced his mask, "Perhaps it is best that I sent Asuma in my place, given his...feeling on Fugaku and you, I fear we would have lost valuable information."

"Ahh? Okaasan?"

"I'm cleaning the guest room right now, go wash your hands."

"Hai Okaasan…" Sasuke droned as he walked off.

"Asuma was and still is a dear friend…and I hope we can rebuild our friendship once this is all over."

"That is good to know, no doubt he'll be happy to hear such…well I should be off. And here…" Sarutobi produced a small sheet of paper. "Because there stands a fair chance that a least one may escape, this will tell you a hidden location for you and Sasuke to sleep to avoid a retaliatory assassination attempt. No doubt you'll both find it accommodating, Itachi does." With that Sarutobi shunshin'ed away silently.

Mikoto looked down at the piece of paper, activating her sharingan to memorize the contents beyond a shadow of a doubt. Igniting some chakra in her fingertips she lit the paper on fire, almost instantly turning it to ash. 'I have one son, and when the other one comes back, we'll be waiting for him. No doubt this will require explaining, especially with how Itachi looks up to Fugaku, but…he is old enough, and mature enough, to understand. But he certainly won't be happy.'

* * *

Made a few edits to the chapter. Nothing major, no plot changes or anything like that.

(1)GTA4- Public Liberty Radio- "No one knows what hokem-pokem is-and that's a FACT!"-CEO of some fake health insurance company. Listen to the health care debates especially with the 'self hailed guru' of holistic medicine : Wailin' Mailin…

(2) Uesugi Kenshin, was a daimyo in Japan back in 1530-1578, I learned a bit about him one of my history classes. I only mention him because of his death, which…I found funny. I took the liberty of looking the guy up again when I was coming up for daimyo names. The Shitty shinobi comment…that was what I first thought of when I originally read the rumors of his death…Lacking the book I was reading, I'll give you the quote from the article about him:

"Upon hearing of Shingen's death in 1573, Kenshin is said to have wept for the loss of the man he called "the finest of enemies."

Uesugi Kenshin himself died in 1578, supposedly of a stroke, although there is a story that he was killed by a ninja dwarf who had hidden for days in his latrine."

Yes you could use the Wikipedia quote but that's not quite as entertaining as a ninja dwarf.

**Ruika Munesanzun no Jutsu ****Mind acceleration **

**Shukusatsu** **no Sora Blighted Sky/Sky of Blight **Manipulates the electrical charges in the sky to cause lighting to continually roll and/or strike on command. Does not make actual lightning, simply aims the existing electrical charge(s). Extremely effective in thunderstorms, as it is able to practically rain lightning, but even on a clear day 3 or 4 lightning bolts can be shot. Somewhat difficult to aim, unless against installations or, in the case of a thunderstorm, having nearly unlimited shots.

**Doton: Doryuudan Earth Style: Earth Dragon Missile**

**Katon: Karyuu Endan Flame Style: Fire Dragon Blast**

The leather people from Suna…are a nice point of Suna subculture. They are really just people with an S&M fetish, but that was part of the club's …'dress code' for the leather. The doll thing is of course a reference to the full body sex toys, which with puppeteering the way it is in Suna I fully expect that to be rampant. The sacrifice part is because they saw a person bent over a horse…not the animal…with a crowd around them then heard screaming.

Sadly they were exposed to this while following Baki's well meaning orders, when he sent them out to stalk/track a random person to work on their stealth. With the person they chose to watch being a council member and an elder at that. They saw the kind of fetishes he enjoyed. In the mind of 6 and 7 year olds, these things were weird, strange and frightening.

Just to make it known, I have nothing against S&M, but I think it'd scare most little kids, especially a bunch of passionate 80+ year olds S&M types.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Due to the invisible fine print on all of the paperwork Kishimoto signed I actually own Naruto. Obviously. I make myself laugh sometimes.

Hm, perhaps the next time I decide to update won't be over a year and a half between them. Though I can admit that I have been dissatisfied with the manga.

I am completely baffled as to why my chosen form of visual page break is suddenly disallowed on FF...it is completely annoying. I actually changed from using the line breaks so when I upload a chapter or in the event that I do ever have to grab a chapter back from FF I wouldn't have to go searching for all the page breaks. But No. FF decides to be completely retarded about it and just removes shit without saying anything. Obviously changes to the document aren't fucking saved since...I'm tired and didn't really want to go back to looking over this chapter again. And I don't like the thought of having to worry about FF pulling a dick move like this all the time, so if somehow someone is reading this rant and can actually DO something to change this garbage, please do. So really what did ampersands do to you FF that makes them offensive as a visual page break?

"Troublesome" Normal speaking  
'Troublesome' Thoughts (or when someone is speaking they are those pesky 'air quotes' like Dr. Evil from Austin Powers, "Fire the 'lazer'!")  
"_Troublesome" _words with emphasis (or could be looked at as sarcasm or emphasis with a sneer)  
"**Troublesome" **Jutsu

* * *

A slender woman stalked up slate gray steps leading to a temple. The stone steps were wide, nearly two meters wide, with aged bronze rails on both sides standing slightly more than a meter higher than the stairs. Despite the apparent age of the rails the stairs them self were clean and sharp, appearing almost new. Fair dark hair reaching just beyond the small of her back, with bangs that fell to her breast, her smooth pale face was marred by a frown. 'Preparations are behind schedule! No doubt another one of those foolish little shinobi will come screaming up the mountain complaining about this or that!' Attempting to exhale her anger and frustration she forced her shoulders back. 'It won't matter right now, but I can already see how disastrous this will become if they interfere later…'

The woman huffed in anger, "I am either going to have to explain what is actually happening, or simply get rid of them. No doubt if we explain our preparations those pathetic shinobi will be clamoring to _help_ and set their own contingencies in motion." Her fist clenched in rage, "I could only wish that we could simply crush their pathetic machinations and watch as their hope shatters!"

She sighed and allowed her shoulders to slump, "But I cannot risk everything…too much has been sacrificed, and shinobi are little more than cunning monsters, thinking nothing beyond their selfish desires and their petty grudges. Their ignorance, no…their _willful_ ignorance of the greater powers at work would mean they would give no thoughts as to what they would interrupt or the implications of trying to manipulate them. Getting rid of them at the moment is far too dangerous to risk retaliation; we'll have to simply move them. Somehow…"

"Well, it has certain been a while hasn't it Vita?"

All of her thoughts came to a screeching halt. Her shock so bad she nearly fell face first on the stairs. "But…ano…It…you're early! No-n-nothing is ready!"

Her shock was met with a toneless chuckle. Slowly the area to her left twisted and darkened, the color and light seeming to bleed away from the surrounding area until it was pitch black. After nearly 5 seconds the darkness quickly took form in a vague humanoid shape. The chuckle gained a deep undertone and slowly the voice filled in. "I am aware of that Vita. Nor do I mind." A figure of darkness stood in front of her, features barely defined, yet familiar enough to her that she could tell it was either smirking or smiling. "Truly, do I fill you with such fear that you can hardly breathe?"

She quickly was reminded to breathe and relax. Taking a moment to get over her shock she firmly said "Quartus-sama…you know the name I now go by is Banju." Not quite to her normal detached demeanor she was still slightly huffing.

Another deep chuckle, "Perhaps, but you insist on calling me Quartus…not to mention 'Quartus-sama.' So I feel it is only fair."

"Fair…I…I'm not quite sure if I feel insulted that _you_ would mention fairness to me."

"Well I did teach you quite a bit…perhaps too much, but it is as it is. I know you've grasped the concept that you don't need to behave like the rest of the world."

Vita sighed and looked away in defeat. "Fine Kurayami-sama…However I took the vows as any other and-"

Kurayami shook his head, "These vows…you all are ever so proud of them, but you allow them to constrain you. That isn't what I would like. In either case I have something that I would like you to do for me."

"Anything you wish Kurayami-sama!"

As you, no doubt, know, the Kyuubi no Kitsune arrived years ago. However, something has changed, and all the signs I see tell me that the Kyuubi has…concluded this little business trip...That having been said I think it's self explanatory why I would like you to guide Kyuubi here."

"Hai, I understand. However, Kyuubi has been sealed within a container. How the Kyuubi managed to destroy Shukaku I don't know, but I highly doubt that the container will be particularly accommodating. To do so, I may need to nullify the container…"

Kurayami smiled and chuckled, "Truly you would do anything for me…but no, that isn't something I would have you do. I would simply have you deliver a message for me, no need to harm the child. Besides Kyuubi's container will surprise you when you meet him; I have no doubt you'll recognize him. Once you do I highly doubt that you'll be particularly interested in harming him, his condition is beneficial to everyone involved."

"If you say so Kurayami-sama. Though I have my reservations, should we make contact with the container no doubt it will be noticed by various people and it will only make things much harder."

"Vita, I must say that I am quite proud of you."

"W-what? What do you mean?"

"Not so long ago…hmm, well back then, you would have had no concern for any of the others. Yet look at you now, considering the ramifications on your organization."

"No…no I'm not!" She snapped quickly, embarrassed.

"T'is the mark of a leader. There should be and is no shame for it. You are still young and growing; it is only natural for you to continue to change."

"I'm not that young…"

"You feel that way because of how you were raised…but you are still very young, I myself am fairly young."

"A mere technicality…"

"However you wish to look at it, although there is no reason to work them all so hard…I was most impressed not by what was done last time, but by how it was done. The joy that everyone felt, in creating and partaking in the festival."

Vita sighed, "If you say so Quar-ehm, Kurayami-sama."

Vita could feel a smirk on his face, "I still question why you stay…I could easily take you with me…"

"Because you should be celebrated and worshipped, and if no one shows these simpletons the way they would doubtlessly be assaulted and reviled despite all that you do. Worse yet those damnable shinobi will doubtlessly seek you out for their own gain!"

"Hmm, perhaps that is the case, or is it more that you don't want to anyone else to share what we do?"

Vita almost fell, "I-I, I don't have such a selfish reason to serve you!"

"Is it selfish? Considering how humans behave…truly I think you feel as though you would only be sparing quite a lot of misery for everyone involved." The darkness began to lose its form, turning misty. Where Vita couldn't see the smirk, she could still feel it, "Hmm, perhaps you fancy yourself their protector…one of those mythical heroes…"

Vita heard his deep rumbling chuckle fade. Echoing against his power as he seemingly phased away. 'I can't let you do all the work…one day the world will see everything you do for them…I swear it!'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Disguised as an ANBU, Sarutobi quickly exited Konoha proper. His thoughts weighing heavily on his mind, his heart and his conscience. 'I hate to have tested those children, especially in such a way, but I need to know where I stand with my elites. Anko and Kakashi are beyond doubt at this point, but Gui tends cling to moral concerns at the oddest of times.' Sarutobi quickly scanned the area. 'However, from Jiraiya's report as well as my Kokuhyou's Bear report, it seems that even Gui is taking this well.'

Sarutobi stood in a protected stretch of Konoha woodland, known to tourists as Konoha's Green Lake and locals as the 'Viridian Meadows'. The nickname was given shortly after the Shodai allowed civilians to enter the village. This stretch of woods was surrounded by tall grassy hills, higher than the treetops, so when viewed it appeared as a lake filled with swaying green trees.

The viridian meadows, which were popular with native citizens and tourist alike for walks and picnics, were well marked and maintained. It was one of the rarer D ranked missions to manicure certain parts of the meadows. Missions usually reserved for med-nin students, or the occasional poison specialist aspirant. Several of the herbs and grasses that grew in this stretch of forest when prepared or mixed properly would make weak poisons, irritants, or were used in several of the pheromones concoctions that Konoha used. Which made it an excellent learning experience for both how to recognize the ingredients but also handle them. Fortunately, as was designed, none of the herbs and grasses that grow there were poisonous by touch, so extremely few civilians knew of the various poisons that grew in their picnic areas. It just made more sense this way, as Konoha certainly reaped better tourist revenues than letting the information go public.

Despite his enjoyment of the vivifying view, Sarutobi quickly moved into the meadows via tree, passing unnoticed by the many civilians beneath him. He had a certain place to visit, deep within the forests and well beyond the Viridian Meadows. Sobering thoughts fell over him again, 'Having to put Asuma in such a position…and worse yet, that Asuma very well may be an acting spy for our Daimyo…I couldn't give him access to that mission. Not since his return from the 12 Guardians. With our differences, and Tokugawa's charisma, Asuma may very well send him reports.' Sarutobi sighed, 'Asuma what am I going to do with you…removing Danzou and hunting down his Root members has been a quiet affair so far, but if the Daimyo finds out, it would become a disaster. Worse yet is the Uchiha's political connections, if the Daimyo caught wind of this we could very well end up considered traitors. I simply cannot risk Asuma passing any of that information on. Sometimes I wonder if those of us who die young and foolish get the better end of the deal. Not having to be suspicious of our own families.'

Even while lost in thought, Sarutobi's swift movements landed him in front of a non-descript tree with no noise. 'Hmm, so according to Danzo's memories…this is the place…' Searching through his recently acquired memories, Sarutobi flipped through 9 one handed signs with his left hand and placed his right fist against the bark of the tree. With Danzo's altered version of the Shunshin no jutsu, Sarutobi disappeared with barely a whisper of wind.

Blinking at the low light Sarutobi walked down a path well emblazed in his former rival's memories. The walls were plain and unadorned, a dark brown, and the light in the passageway was dim only giving the faintest outline of the few curves and in the passage. The passage was well ingrained in Sarutobi's memory, and more so were the many traps set to go off in the soundproof hall. After nearly a minute of walking Sarutobi removed his ANBU mask and entered the lone doorway without hesitation. Walking boldly in the center of the room Sarutobi was aware of the many Root agents who were concealed within the room watching him. 'From his memories this is the staging area given to the highest ranking Root agents, those who directly work or speak with him.' "For actions against Hokage and Konoha, I Sarutobi Hiruzen have arrested and sentenced Shimura Danzou."

Sarutobi waited a moment, 'No reactions, it seems Danzou seems to have achieved his goals in forming truly unemotional shinobi. Since their training has them awaiting new orders it's time to take over what is left. This still seems too easy…' "For that reason, I am enacting procedure Diciotto-quindici-quindici-venti: Rinnovo. Furthermore, I will be in complete command of Root. Copies of all documents are to be turned over to me within 20 hours, including test approval, test results and inventories. Personnel lists will not be arranged by number, they will be arranged by utility, and sectioned off accordingly. All research is put on hold indefinitely. 344, 421, 190."

'A test within the orders…Danzou was meticulous in memorizing every last member, and ongoing within his organization. At least by comparing memories I should be able to determine how well any order will be followed.' Sarutobi waited for any immediate dissention. 'However, if there is one good thing about Root, this…repossession of assets, should be flawless. Despite their training for loyalty to Konoha, they are programmed for loyalty to him first…so I will undoubtedly need Danzou alive, if only for him to show his loyalty to the cause.' Sarutobi almost immediately concluded an answer, 'Bringing them completely under my control will take a lot of meticulous work…However for now, to cement their loyalty I will make Danzou a cog in his own machine, establishing his loyalty to myself, and through him, them.'

Two members jumped in front of Sarutobi, one wearing a dark cloth mask tightly covering the left side of his face, and the other wearing with a cloth wrapped over his forehead and eyes. Both knelt immediately and simultaneously spoke, "Hai Sarutobi-sama." A third quickly arrived, a lithe form dressed in form fitting dark clothes quickly descended from the shadows.

'421…The Hyuuga…'Sarutobi recognized from Danzou's memories. The branch seal on his head was in the 'dead' position, but the eyes were prevented from being fully sealed. 'Untouchable, and invisible to the Hyuuga seal, as to their seal's trigger he's already a corpse; his eyes quickly fill with blood with prolonged use leaving his eyes with a strong red/pink tint. The 'breaker' seal Danzou pioneered on him is powered by his chakra, if his chakra becomes exhausted the Hyuuga seal will complete and his eyes will seal and he will die.' Sarutobi turned and said, "344, 421, 190: Follow." Sarutobi walked out of the room the same way he entered with the three Root operatives behind him. 'Hm, 344 is an Uchiha whose lineage has never awakened the Sharingan. I will send him, while 421 will go as a scout.' Without preamble Sarutobi began, "344 will observe and protect Uchiha Sasuke as a primary target. Secondary objective is to ascertain who if any among the Uchiha are excluded from treasonous activities. 421 will scout and map the Uchiha district in its entirety, 344 direct 421 to any and all locations suitable for this mission. Go." Immediately both operatives left with no fanfare. Sarutobi reached and passed the entrance point and continued down the opposite hall. '190 the infiltration specialist who uses no genjutsu or ninjutsu for her infiltration. Specially trained against sensors and chakra detecting bloodlines. She is the best one for this.' "190 will attend Uchiha Mikoto and assist her as needed. Shadow me."

Sarutobi confidently made his way into a different hallway. 'This pathway leads to the Uchiha secret catacombs…it is strange that the Uchiha who are a part of this coup d'état don't use these for their meetings. I truly have to wonder if they are so arrogant as to think no one would find out…? More curious is that the Uchiha are unaware of Danzou's passage way here…'

The bland walls gave way to a much narrower passage made entirely of compressed earth…the type created from doton chakra. For Sarutobi molding his chakra into doton-natured chakra was almost second nature, however Danzou's experiments into the nature and use of elemental charka yielded useful results. The research developed of a method of creating and channeling elemental-natured chakra so that any chakra residue disappeared within minutes to hours. Without a doubt this was priceless if only for espionage, since now doton specialists could use this new method to make underground facilities under other villages, and they'd be invisible to detection almost instantly. To attempt something similar before required weeks of planning on what to do with the dirt, and making secure tunnels that wouldn't collapse, since they'd have to do all the tunneling manually. This passage way was virtually invisible to scanning jutsu and sensors after the first several hours. Best yet was that since the earth could be compressed into walls, meant that no tremors were generated and no new sink holes would form getting rid of some of the most common natural tells of earth manipulation. Danzou's memories contained the methods of channeling doton, futon, and katon. While he was a master of the channeling methods, it was reliant on the latent abilities with that elemental chakra. So while Danzou could easily kill someone with futon chakra and leave no indication of what killed them, he wasn't nearly as proficient with doton. 'Just another thing to practice.' Sarutobi thought passively.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Beep…Beep….Beep…

The only sound Kimimaro could hear was the familiar sound of the heart monitor steadily droning on. 'I…am I breathing? I can't hear myself breathe; I don't feel the tug in my lungs. I must have a ventilator again…what was I doing?'

Kimimaro opened his eyes slowly. 'Everything is so…different. What changed?' Closing his eyes Kimimaro thought on what he remembered. 'The operation…is that why I feel so relaxed, so…free? The pain in my chest…it's gone…I can breathe clearly. This operation worked…' With a slow reverence Kimimaro lifted his arms and looked at them. 'I am so pale…so thin…and I am hungry…I don't remember feeling this hungry in a long time.' Pushing himself upright, Kimimaro looked around the room he was in. 'What a depressing room…I want to be outside.' Noticing the only door to the room opening he prepared himself for Kabuto.

"Wow, I had almost forgotten that your waking heart rate is so close to your sleeping rate."

Kimimaro was surprised for a moment before he recognized the red-head, "Karin…This procedure worked."

"I told you it would…But never mind that!" Karin said in an urgent whisper as she closed the door. "I made sure to keep you in a room with no audio or video monitoring devices…We need to talk while we still have time, lay back down and keep your heart rate down. You are still projected to be unconscious right now, and that is the only reason Kabuto wasn't put on duty for you right now."

Kimimaro nodded in understanding as he looked at Karin, 'She seems different than I remember her…she has long legs…' Mentally shaking his head as he lay back down, "So what now?" Kimimaro was forcefully keeping his eyes away from the red-head's legs.

"Well have you thought on what I told you before?"

"The other operation to 'permanently' cure me of my disease?"

"Ugh…If not for the situation I would think you're doing this on purpose. I mean about the mission that Orochimaru gave you."

'Mission? I wasn't doing anything…and I don't remember getting ready to leave this base yet…why is it so hard to focus? I met with Orochimaru-sama and…something about…her…Karin…she…I,' Kimimaro's thoughts paused once he remembered what his orders were. A strange look crossed his face, "…I…I cannot. The thought…is, foreign; it is hard to even wrap my head around it."

"See, that is what I was talking about. Right before the operation, your only reason for not completing it…was probably just the slightest feeling of discomfort, most likely because you felt unsuited to the mission than any moral concerns, beyond that it was likely just a bit of curiosity. We need to escape."

"What! Leave Orochimaru-sama's service? Never!"

A look of panic crossed Karin's face, "Keep quiet!" She hissed out angrily. After a moment of silence she said, "Kimimaro…think about this for a moment…If not for this assault, I wouldn't have been given the opportunity to perform this procedure on you…he would have let you fester and die. Even as it is this procedure is only a temporary fix…Most likely it was planned for you to go into battle and either die or use enough chakra for you to go into remission, putting you in a worse condition than before."

"I can't believe that. Not even from you Karin. Orochimaru-sama has always been kind and fair to me. When I was lost and alone, he was there. When everyone else feared or abandoned me, Orochimaru-sama was there caring for me!"

"I told you before that there was another procedure that would permanently cure you of your disease, you even remembered it. Do you remember when I was operating on you and having you focus on your chakra flow?" Getting a nod Karin continued, "Those other doctors, Kabuto tried to disguise it, but those were clones of him. Kabuto was watching me to make sure that I did the temporary procedure on you. There would only be one reason Kabuto was there instead of some of the other medics and doctors since and posing as multiple doctors, he and Orochimaru don't want anyone else to know of how to cure you. That's the reason I've been watched so much!" Karin said angrily. "Besides you know like I do…If Orochimaru didn't abandon you then because he could use you, but now he's decided that he can't use you anymore, so he's getting rid of you just like everyone else."

"But…" Kimimaro hesitated to ask, "Why? Why would Orochimaru-sama want me dead? How have I been found lacking?"

"Kimimaro…Squad 45, one of Oto's first generation genin squads has preformed 29 C-ranked missions and 3 B-ranked, without failure or complaint. They died by Orochimaru's personal experiments last week. Not the elemental seals, not on missions, just by having completing their missions successfully, they drew Orochimaru's attention!" Karin said desperately. "You don't need to be found lacking! He'll just decide that you or I are now expendable and suddenly we are on the operating table and getting hacked apart to find how the duodenum is or isn't vital for immortality!"

"…" Kimimaro was quiet for a moment. 'I still can't believe that I…' Looking up at Karin, he quietly asked, "Is it possible that Juugo is allowed to see me?"

"It will be difficult. But provided that Juugo behaves nothing should be really suspicious with having him visit you." Karin turned to the door and said "We don't have much time, you'll probably have only an hour with Juugo, and I may not get a chance to speak with you again. But with how serious this seems to be, even I may be called to the battle as a medic. So if we can't meet again before the battle I'll likely be on the field too." Karin walked out the door quickly and didn't look back.

'Why isn't anything simple anymore? Orochimaru-sama…what are these dreams of yours? What in this world do you see that we are forbidden from seeing? Can I really believe Karin that Orochimaru-sama intends to get rid of me?' Kimimaro closed his eyes and feel into a light state of meditation. Unaware of how time passed, he could hear the sounds of many footsteps. Kimimaro waited; patiently thinking until he was awakened by the sound of his door opening, expecting either Juugo or one of the remaining staff, Kimimaro opened his eyes to a familiar shock of white hair.

"Well it seems as though you are awake." Kabuto goaded. "Karin said it was bound to be a painful procedure, one that would leave most completely helpless if they even survive."

"…" Kimimaro remained quiet and watchful.

Kabuto smirked, "Hmm? What's wrong not feeling so good? Here, let me make sure you're still healthy." Reaching out his hand toward Kimimaro saw a sickly green chakra suffuse it.

Kimimaro's eyes narrowed, frowning he focusing chakra to his collar bone and ribs waiting until Kabuto's hand got close enough to spear him. 'No doubt he intends to kill me while I'm weakened and say Karin killed me during the operation, or shortly after.'

"Kimimaro!"

"Keep calm Juugo!" Karin's voice yelled out.

Kabuto looked up startled and dropped whatever jutsu he was doing, jumping back. A quick glare was the last thing that Kimimaro saw of him before Kabuto vanished in a swirl of shunshin.

"Stop running and calm down right now Juugo!" The sound of clumsy and heavy footsteps was quickly approaching.

'If Kabuto was willing to do so now then he'll likely try after the battle when I'm tired then. This only proves it, the only reason Kabuto didn't kill me before was only because he would be responsible for my death.' Hearing the footsteps near his door Kimimaro dropped the frown from his face. 'But…if Orochimaru-sama really…really has determined for me to die either in this battle or shortly after…then Kabuto would stand little to no repercussions…regardless of when he killed me, he wouldn't need to blame my death on another.'

"Stop Juugo! Or I won't show you what room Kimimaro is in!" Hearing the pounding footsteps slow to a halt Kimimaro readied himself for the decision he was going to be forced to make. Conflicting emotions raged in his head, and a gnawing feeling settled in his stomach.

'Kabuto and Karin abhor each other, so he would of course blame her if he can. And now is one of the only times that that trash could possibly hope to overcome me. Even while I was sick poisons had little effect on my body, and I don't require nearly the same amount of food and water that others do.' Kimimaro felt his entire body tense up. 'Karin said that Orochimaru-sama trusts me because of my seal so Kabuto probably expects that Karin is trying to kill me using Juugo while he's unstable so she can be guiltless. How can things have come to this? Why did Orochimaru–sama find me lacking? You are my savior Orochimaru-sama. Why?' The door open suddenly, and Kimimaro's eyes briefly scanned Karin as she walked in. Much to his distress, Kimimaro was noticing things about Karin that he hadn't before. They were bringing unwanted thoughts to his head'

Kimimaro instead focused on Juugo as he walked in eagerly with a worried smile on his face. "Kimimaro how're you doing? I heard the procedure was a success and you're feeling much better!"

"I…I feel different," Kimimaro said uncertainly. "It is much easier to breathe…to talk."

"That's good." Karin said professionally, "Don't overdo anything; your body is still recovering. Even your ability to use your bloodline will be weakened." Karin turned to Juugo, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Kimimaru. "Listen Juugo, I…JUUGO!" Getting the larger man's attention, she continued, "I need you to protect Kimimaro, he is still strong, and can fight, but since he is recovering it is imperative that he exert himself as little as possible. So keep under control, and don't let Kabuto in here."

Juugo looked at her strangely, "Kabuto is trash?"

Karin struggled not to burst out laughing, and Kimimaro was surprised to find he struggled to keep a smirk off his face, "The trashiest." Looking at Kimimaro she said "I'll be back in a bit to check up on you and monitor your recovery. However I have little doubt that soon I'll be called away and Kabuto will be left to handle your recovery. Since you shouldn't be moving too much I brought you some reading material." With that she reached into a pocket and withdrew a small black tablet. "Don't let that get found. And keep quiet, unless you want someone to notify Kabuto that you're awake." She lightly tossed it into Kimimaro's lap.

"Kabuto was here, he left when he heard you and Juugo coming." Kimimaro said quietly.

A wince passed through her features. "Then don't make much noise, act as though you pretended to be sleeping while I came in." Karin looked nervous and preformed a dispel jutsu. After a moment with nothing happening, Karin relaxed a little. She glanced back at the two men, "Just remember to stay as quiet as you can." With that she walked out of the room briskly.

Nodding his head, slowly Juugo thought about it. 'This is so strange…Kabuto has always been Kimimaro's medic…why was Karin never assigned him since he and Kabuto never got along. Besides they are acting awful strange.' Deciding that the best way to approach the matter was directly, Juugo began, "Hey…Kimimaro…"

"Juugo…Karin has told me this is a room with no listening devices. We should be able to speak freely here."

"You trust her?"

"I hold her life by my words. I gave her a chance once even under the influence of the earth seal." Kimimaro let out a bitter laugh. "Now I understand why Kidomaru and Tayuya called the seals cursed. She put her life into my hands then, so it is more apt to say she has trusted me. What she talks of is leaving Orochimaru's service."

"But you-"

"I know. I truly do. However, that Karin felt she could say what she said here means it is as secure as she can be sure of."

"What will you do?"

"I don't know…what she has told me, and what Orochimaru-sama has ordered me to do. In some ways it all seems too convenient. But at the same time…I see a pattern that I couldn't see before. This is a test…"

"Orochimaru sent Karin here as a test? Then we can't trust her, especially if she is talking about leaving Orochimaru."

"No…Orochimaru's test…was that he wanted me to…" Kimimaro's head lowered, allowing his pale hair to obscure his face, "…to rape Karin. It is similar to when Orochimaru-sama tasked me with destroying one of the bases that had supposedly turned traitor. When I arrived they were happy to see me, they were proud that I had come because they expected Orochimaru-sama to follow shortly. Then they asked me to inspect the base with them to make sure it was up to standards so as to please Orochimaru-sama. They…were earnest. I remember it was hard…to consider that they may not be traitors. Base E9U2."

"Isn't that the base were-"

"Yes." Kimimaro said angrily. "That was the disease research facility. I vaguely remember noticing some documents…I knew what they were…but…I followed Orochimaru-sama's orders. He had me destroy researchers whose only crime was to get found out."

"Found out for what?"

"Cystic Fibrosis."

"What is that?"

"It is the disease that affects my lungs. Their notes…they said that to some degree the entire Kaguya clan had it. But due to the conditions I was kept in, my mortality was accelerated. They were working on a way to save my life, and Orochimaru sent me there to kill them."

Karin stepped back in, "Juugo! Whatever you're doing, stop it! Kimimaro's heart rate just jumped and… Just don't make me have to separate you two!" Just as quickly she stepped out and shut the door.

"I suppose that means that we don't have much time. I can only imagine that she's giving us some warning. The Kaguya clan kept their means of defeating the disease secret. From what Karin said, they had two ways of dealing with it. A permanent one and a temporary one." Kimimaro opened the tablet that Karin threw to him earlier. "This…defines the procedures, the one that Karin preformed and the permanent solution. To the rest of the world…it is incurable. But…with this information I or any Kaguya could have been better a long time ago. Information that is my birthright to have."

"So…what do we do?" Juugo asked quietly.

It took Kimimaro a few seconds to close the book and look up at Juugo. A long drawn sigh made its way past his lips as he closed his eyes and lay back down. When Kimimaro opened his eyes they were steely, focused and determined, but his voice was deceptively soft, "We do as Orochimaru-sama commands. We die."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Um…are you serious? There is no pursuit?"

"None."

"No large battle site where hundreds have died?"

"No signs of any engagements."

Jiraiya sighed. "Fuck. How the fuck did he get out?"

"Sir?" Owl asked uncertainly, "Isn't this good news? As in excellent news, as it means that many political problems aren't going to arise?"

Jiraiya slumped his shoulders, and waved his hand dismissively, "Yea that's great and all…but I bet Hebi that running around with all those kids Itachi would get caught or in trouble. So…since they didn't she gets to pre-editor for Icha Icha…now I'm just thinking of how much yelling there's going to be from my publisher."

"Don't worry Owl-kun…we'll be trying stuff out to make sure it's possible."

"Well when you put it like that…this is a complete win-win!" Jiraiya said enthusiastically.

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" Owl cried out in horror. "You want to let that freak watch us….and do what he writes? You read what he writes? I can't imagine Kurenai could stand…." Owl trailed off for a second.

"I knew you'd come around to my-"

"Kurenai doesn't know you read that stuff! Hah! She'd put you in a genjutsu and burn them all then murder you!"

"Eh…so what?"

"I could let it slip to her…" Owl said quietly.

"What? No!"

"…You'll ruin my research! And deny me and men everywhere inspiration and joy! You monster!" Jiraiya cried dramatically. Suddenly an odd gleam entered Jiraiya's eyes. "But Hebi could just refuse you sex, hah!"

Hebi looked at the white haired sannin oddly. "Yea about that…" she drawled out slowly, "That's more a punishment to me than him. Usually he's the one refusing to put-out."

Jiraiya's eyes seemed to fade, before he deflated, "Damn you're lame man."

"SHUT UP! Focus on the mission!"

Jiraiya eyed the man critically, before slowly saying "Ok. But off the record: you're still the lamest man I've ever met I'd hit that every night I could, I mean...morning noon and night, hehe maybe go for a midnight snack." Seeing the reaction he was expecting, the tensing of shoulders, and the slight fluctuation of chakra indicative of the man getting ready to attack him, "So about how far are we behind them?"

"I'll kill….I- Itachi?" Owl asked confused. Getting a look that clearly said 'no-shit,' Owl regained his composure. "We are a little less than a half day behind them at this point. No doubt their pace was slowed due to having to sneak through Amegakure, so even though we had farther to go outside the boarder, we've nearly caught up with them."

"Then we shouldn't waste any more time." Hebi said simply. "Where are they off to?"

"Well…that's the thing, it seems like they are headed toward the summit. At least that's the closest thing along their current heading."

"Well, well, well…Why wouldn't our walking political nightmare just barrel into the mega shit-storm? Let's take the blonde haired blue eyed gaki who is also a jinchuuriki right in front of a bunch of Iwa Jounin." Jiraiya spat out. "Oh did I mention that Suna will almost certainly think that Itachi is trying to steal_ their_ jinchuuriki, _and_ the _other_ Kazekage's kids. And let's walk in with a kid who is well known to have the Sharingan and hailed as a genius right in front of a bunch of bloodline hungry Kumo-nin, and bloodline hating Mizu-nin... Hmmm, why not just take a FRICKEN BRICK AND SMACK ME IN THE FUCKIN' NUTS! YOU TRY TO ROAST MY ASS AND NOW I HAVE TO PULL YOUR RETARTED-_GENIUS_ ASS OUT THE SHITSTORM YOU'RE ABOUT TO STIR UP!"

"We should go…" Hebi stage-whispered to Owl. Receiving a nod in return both quickly jumped off in the direction that Itachi and party went along.

Suddenly both of them felt a massive chakra flare, and looked back. Both were shocked to see the distinctive red vest and pipe of the one and only Gamabunta.

"**OI! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF SUMMONING ME?" **Gamabunta called out irritably.

"Both of you get up here!" Jiraiya called out ignoring Gamabunta's question. "We have a clusterfuck to stop and I'll be damned if I let some little punk-ass Uchiha drag us into the fourth war! 'Bunta! We need to go! Stealth isn't an issue, I'd rather us fly over them than not catch up to them!"

"**You have a lot to explain to me about this!" **

"On the way 'Bunta!"

"**Fine get on you two." **With that both Hebi and Owl quickly made their way to Gamabunta's head.

"**Kuchiyose no Jutsu**." Jiraiya looked at the small toad that appeared from the smoke. "Deliver this message to Sarutobi-sensei as fast as you can. Go!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Itachi…oniisan," Gaara called out slowly, unsure if that was acceptable.

'They _are_ all going to call me oniisan…Sasuke is going to be immensely jealous,' Itachi thought to himself with a bit of mirth. Turning to Gaara Itachi nodded and said, "What do you need?"

"We are going to that place we're Tousan is. That meeting?"

"Hai."

"I…" Gaara looked down quietly. "I don't want to go back to the desert. I don't want to go back to the place where….I want to stay with you and Naruto-niisan."

If not for the years of practice that caused Itachi to hone the act of tree jumping to an instinct, he may have missed his landing and broken his neck. Nor did his face show the utter turmoil that broiled right beneath the surface. "That…will be extremely difficult. Extremely. Unbelievably so." Itachi trailed off. "That is far beyond my capabilities to do…I know that Suna will be desperate to find you. Enough so that they may start a war."

"If I kill them all…can I stay with you oniisan?"

"Um…" Itachi stifled a cringe. 'O-kay. Let's not forget that this is the 8 year old that intel says has been killing Suna's jounin...Not creepy how easily he just volunteered to kill his village, they have been trying to assassinate him. Good I've got my center back...Let's focus.' "'It's not just with Suna that the problem would occur," Itachi said thinking fast. Itachi continued with no hesitation or hitch in his voice, "Konoha and Suna are allies. From a military perspective…and that's how other villages will look at this…if you stay with us, it will look like Konoha stole you away and is untrustworthy. That change in reputation could cause our allies to desert us, and our enemies to attack us while we were vulnerable. Lacking allies at least for trade would cause us to fight a losing war. If you…killed the majority of Suna, even in Konoha people would be worried you might do the same thing to them. But other countries would see a power vacuum that would without a doubt, draw Konoha and other counties in, until everyone is at war. This is ignoring that the moment Suna found out about you being in Konoha, they would start a war to get you back."

"I…see." Gaara said disappointment heavy in his voice.

"I didn't say that there was no way to get you to Konoha, or at least to stay with us." Itachi said slowly. "However to do so, would require time. Time and resources I don't have right now. I can't promise anything right now Gaara-kun. But if only for you and Naruto, I'll do my best to look into this."

"Uhm, what about us…?" Temari asked quietly. "I…well…Tousan…isn't really…I mean…could we possibly go with you and Gaara?"

'Sigh, this will be an unaccountable political nightmare…or…will it?' Itachi thought for a moment. "I won't say no. But just like with Gaara, there is quite a lot at stake with having any of you leave Suna. If I left Konoha to go to Suna…ignoring that I'm a registered shinobi, my clan would no doubt do everything they could force a war to get me back. It will take careful planning, and help."

"Wow…you're amazing Itachi-niisan!" Naruto called out happily.

"If the location that…" Itachi paused for a second, "my contact in Ame gave was correct we have about 10 hours until we reach the summit. I know some of the protocols for ANBU so we should at least have a chance to speak with whoever is heading up the ANBU defense, and perhaps even Hokage-sama himself."

"So what do we do Itachi-sensei?" Naruto asked quietly. Gaara looked over at Naruto carefully; in the week and half that they'd been together he'd only heard Naruto's voice turn serious like that a handful of times.

"There are several strategies I can think up right off the top of my head but…I'd need help to pull them off…it'd be best if we spoke to Hokage-sama about it." Itachi looked at Gaara, "I don't know how successful I will be, and it may require that you have to go back to Suna for a while before we could bring you to Konoha."

"…I…I can wait…what do I need to do? How can I help?" Gaara said slowly nodding as he jumped again.

"Right now…I don't know. But I'll do the best I can to speak with Hokage-sama and he will know the best way to do this. Regardless of what is done, don't mention this to anyone, ever. Not even that you want to come to Konoha." Itachi's eyes widened, instinct warned him that something was behind him and closing in fast.

**BOOM**

The ground shook and trees upturned. Everyone except Itachi went hurtling in various directions, either flung by trees or trying their best not to drop to the ruptured ground. Only habit caused Itachi's sharingan to flick on, and that allowed him to stay on course.

"**Itachi!"** A gargantuan voice bellowed. After a moment it spoke again, "**That's all you said to say Jiraiya! YOU'RE completely useless! Just because you're too damn slow to catch up to a kid doesn't mean that I'm your pack mule! If you summon me for ride again you better have a contract with some horses 'cause you'll need someone to get you to a hospital once I break your legs! You better have my Sake next time…or else."** Poof. In a massive explosion of smoke the giant toad vanished.

"You retarded toad!" A voice screamed out. Within seconds three figures landed as the smoke cleared. "Kuso. Itachi I know you're around here!"

Itachi stepped out from right behind Jiraiya replacing his kunai in a pouch, "Jiraiya-sama." All three turned though only the ANBU seemed react in shock.

Suppressing a wince at realizing how close the prodigy was to getting a free attack on his back Jiraiya spoke urgently. "What the fuck is wrong with you? You snatch the Kazakage's kids, run around Ame and then think it's a good idea to just storm the whole 'impress the world' summit?"

Almost instantly Itachi responded, ignoring Jiraiya's incensed question. "Jiraiya-sama, it is good that we ran into you. I've received information about the organization that Orochimaru was a part of."

"What? Akatsuki!"

"If that is their name, I was able to see several of the members, first was a woman with blue hair who called herself Konan she was guarded by Hoshigaki Kisame." Itachi noticed that the elder shinobi reacted stronger to the first name than the second but continued on, "They contacted me regarding Orochimaru, first that he was expelled from the organization, but also that he is launching an attack on the Daimyo Summit. They estimated around 30 jounins and 120 chuunins, and stated that he was using some form of Ame disguises, in order to give the illusion that Konoha's allies were abandoning us."

"Well…that sounds like something Orochimaru would do…though where did he get that much man power?" Jiraiya mused quietly, "I won't bother to ask if you verified the information since, with the current situation that'd have been extremely hard to do. And even if the numbers are wrong we can't let an attack like that happen."

"There is also something that I need to bring up with the Sandaime Hokage." Itachi called out softly, "Gaara-kun, Temari, Kankuro, come here." Within a moment a few trees shifted, as sand shredded them revealing a group of children.

Despite the trees that landed all around none of them looked harmed, or even anything past winded. 'Kuso. It figures that a tree lands on the gaki, and no doubt he'll blame me.' The first child Jiraiya noticed was the blond haired boy. The glower on his face spelled out quite clearly what he was thinking of doing. Probably the only reason that he didn't just immediately start attacking was the young girl he was carrying on his back. The next person he noticed was the blond girl, tallest of the children, not including Itachi, carrying a dark haired boy on her back, 'Temari, the Kazekage's daughter. And the brunette boy carrying the other boy must be Kankuro. And…that means the red head with the murder in his eyes is the infamous Gaara, who is also a jinchuuriki…not good…I'm so glad I brought Tenzou with me.'

"You tried to hurt Naruto-niisan and Itachi-oniisan!" Gaara cried out angrily his sand raising in aggravation.

"You're that hentai who likes to touch me!" Naruto screamed…

"Touch you?" Itachi asked quizzically.

"Like he we was eyeing me up like he does women and wanted me to take off my shirt!" Naruto yelled out quickly.

"What?" Itachi yelled with his sharingan activated.

"Whoa?" The hebi masked ANBU called out alarmed. "What the hell is going to be in your next book?"

"WAIT!" Jiraiya roared out. "Before you go jumping to conclusions, I was checking his goddamned seal! Making sure the thrice-damned gaki wouldn't explode! His seal is on his stomach."

"You just want to touch me!" Naruto shouted out suddenly.

"Will you shut the hell up? No one wants to touch you!" Jiraiya screamed back.

"Naruto-kun is nice." Seimei quietly said from his back.

"Yea! I'd rather touch him than some old pervert like you! You're probably a leather person!" Temari yelled.

"Ugh…Ok…whatever a leather person is! What the hell do you want punk?"

'I'm a punk?' Itachi raised his eyebrow critically at the Sannin, "Gaara-kun wanted to come to Konoha with us. Obviously that poses a problem…I can think of several ways to facilitate that, and if we're careful we can avoid war, but I require assistance if any of them are to succeed." Everyone was quiet after that.

"You're kidding. Right?" The owl masked ANBU said suddenly. "There is no way Suna would let…Gaara, correct? No way that they'd let him go."

Jiraiya was quiet…"I see…I can almost imagine exactly what you are thinking. We'd need to talk to Sarutobi-sensei to get his approval." Looking up, Jiraiya said, "We'll escort you and the gaki to the summit, fortunately we have the proper documentation to take you to either the summit or Konoha. We need to go…you can tell me on the way."

"Forgive me Jiraiya-sama but I do need to check and make sure that everyone is alright. Tree jumping is something that Naruto and I are proficient in, but it's a new skill for Gaara, Temari and Kankuro."

"I am fine," Gaara said while still eyeing Jiraiya distrustfully.

"I think my leg is bruised and my ankle feels a little weak, but I'm alright," Temari said watching Gaara.

Kankuro just looked down, "Well…I'm kinda hungry…"

Hebi snorted, "Here have a ration bar. You'll love the flavor."

Itachi suppressed a grimace, "You'll have to eat it as we run Kankuro…if you can."

"I can eat this puny little thing! I can eat like 10 of them!"

Itachi thought better of saying more as he could almost feel the Cheshire grin behind Hebi's mask. "We need to go. I'll carry Yuubou, if one of you can carry Temari."

"I-I can keep going!" She protested quickly, embarrassed.

"I don't doubt that, however jumping through trees is a new skill for you, and you're slightly injured. If it was feasible then I'd have Kankuro and Jakunen carried too, but we need someone to be ready to defend us if we're attacked."

"Oh…"

"Actually," Owl began, "While you and Jiraiya-sama converse, allow us to carry both of them. We can trade off as we go." Receiving a sharp nod from Jiraiya both ANBU moved to their passengers.

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow, 'Every one of them turned to Itachi the second he started talking. I can see it easily; they are all hanging off every word he says. Hmm, perhaps he's not quite the stuck up punk I thought he was…it's pretty hard to deal with so many kids as well as he seems to.' Putting his musings aside Jiraiya called out, "Alright everyone, I want the kids in the middle and we'll make move in a triangle with Itachi and me up front for right now. We'll separate in a box in a bit. Let's move!"

"Why not summon that big frog again?" Kankuro asked curiously.

"Cause he'd go out of his way to squish us. And it'd send up all sorts of red flags…we don't want to spook them, especially if with Itachi is thinking of what I think he is." Within seconds they were off.

Jiraiya looked at the young Uchiha prodigy, "So kid…tell me what you are thinking…"

"Forgive me for saying but you seem unusually open to this idea." Itachi remarked calmly.

Jiraiya sighed, weighing his options on what to say. "You may not believe me, but I do care about Naruto. Quite a lot. Take from that what you will, but it's obvious to me that he wants this. And while he may hate me, I'm big enough to shoulder that and still want to help him."

Itachi looked at the sannin out of the corner of his eye for a moment, "Naruto doesn't hate you. He doesn't trust you, and he is very protective of his seal. So any trust you might have been able to build was damaged by examining his seal without him trusting you. He doesn't like people who he can't or doesn't trust."

"I see…" Jiraiya said quietly. "Well that just means it's a longer road, but one that I'll gladly take."

"You didn't answer my question."

"Well I suppose there was a reason you were made a jounin...We are on the verge of war with Suna, due to the actions of the Kazekage. So if Gaara wants to join us, I'm fine with that. The power the Gaara so effortlessly wields will either be used for us, or against us if Suna does declare war...or even if they don't. So even if Gaara just wanted to leave Suna...we'd stand to lose little by helping him. Since such would be an act of war...and Suna clearly has a plan for war with us already."

After a moment of silence, Itachi started, "The option that I can think of with the highest chance of success would be to trap Kaze no Kuni's Daimyo in a genjutsu."

"Just having him order Gaara order to Konoha would be pretty obvious."

"I know…I told Gaara that he might have to go back to Suna for a while. If I put him under genjutsu and delay the orders, it will be weeks maybe even months before it activates, well outside of the time that we'd be suspected. My thought was to have the Daimyo investigate the house of Subaku. With his discovery of the Kazekage's actions regarding Gaara and his siblings, he'd order them separated. With the way things are now…how Kaze's Daimyo has been relying on us it wouldn't be too uncharacteristic of him to temporarily send them to Konoha. From temporary to being accepted as a citizen."

"There still exists the chance that the Kazekage will try to rebel, either by open defiance or by attacking us later. It very well could be the straw that breaks the camel's back." Jiraiya cautioned.

"If he is going to declare a secret war on Konoha due to his Daimyo's actions then he was planning to go to war with us anyway."

"And he certainly is," Jiraiya interjected.

"Then he was going to start a war regardless. No alliance could prosper while he's checking and plotting how to attack us."

"In any case…We'll have to run this across sensei before we try anything. He'd be the only one who could get us an audience with any of the daimyo." Jiraiya said, "We'll need back up and a way to keep this under wraps. I'll ask, though I doubt you did…but you didn't tell the kids did you?"

"No…they can't leak what they don't know."

"And you told them to keep this whole thing quiet."

"Hai, but it won't hurt to reinforce that."

"We know that there will be some retaliation over this, regardless of if our hand is in this. This will be a disgrace to Suna," Itachi said quietly.

"Suna will no doubt find a way of trying to spin this in a way the limits the disgrace. No doubt Sensei will see to it. It wouldn't be good for the alliance if we did anything other."

"I wonder if we are jumping into too much too soon…" Itachi said quietly.

Jiraiya looked at the young boy. Slowly a frown began marring his face. "Listen. You were alive during the last war. You saw what it did. To the people, to the land, even to the closest of allies and the bitterest of enemies. No one escaped unscathed. War can and will find you, it finds everyone and drags them into it. Greed, envy, hatred…that is at the heart of every war. I…look for a way to end that. There is a cycle of hatred in this world…" Jiraiya's eyes flickered over to Gaara solemnly. "It takes a lot to break a cycle…and even more to make sure that the cycle stays broken."

"We are risking war…"

"By helping Gaara? Maybe. But I doubt it kid." Jiraiya hesitated for a second. "Well let me rephrase that. We're practically inviting war to dance in our house by doing this. But when I look at Gaara and Naruto…I see two people who could easily be a major proponent of the cycle or one the largest impediments to it. The rocks that change the stream. Suna isn't raising Gaara for anything but war, either with us or someone else, and with the way things are right now we'll definitely be at war with Suna and they'll have Gaara spearheading every major operation."

"But that is what I mean…our actions might be the action that starts the war."

"No you misunderstand. This…hasn't really even been told to most of the jounin yet." Jiraiya said quietly. "Suna has been making some deals that were vastly unpopular with their Daimyo. Enough so that their daimyo put them in their situation. While the majority of Suna's genin and chuunin think that Konoha and their daimyo are at fault, many jounin are aware of the Kazekage's actions that provoked this whole mess. With the two of them bashing heads so visibly to the jounin, it seems imminent that either the Kazekage will stage a coup d'état for control of Kaze no Kuni or he'll open a war on Konoha. In either case…we'll be pulled into war."

Itachi remained silent as he digested this. It was nearly a full minute before he spoke, "If war is inevitable, then why not alert our jounin at least? We could slowly step up our forces to be ready to defend Hi no Kuni without causing alert to anyone else, even if there are spies in our village."

"Many reasons…but overall it's too risky at this stage. I'll tell you more once you've gotten clearance from Sarutobi-sensei."

Itachi nodded quietly, "Well what did you mean when you talked about Naruto and Gaara?"

"Both of them contain the power of bijuu. Typically, as in Suna's case, they are used as weapons of war, killing machines unrivaled and able to enter suicidal odds and survive. Furthermore both of them have felt the treatment that jinchuuriki get, the fear, the hatred, the loneliness. But within them is still the heart and mind of children. They can do both great good and great evil in this world. Either they can be raised in places where they are hated and feared, grow up surrounded by that hatred and in turn propagate the cycle. Or they can be raised with people who care, and experience love. They can be the example of those who stand outside the cycle. A beacon of hope that strength and order can exist in this world without war." A few moments passed in silence between the two, before Jiraiya said "We need to get back and begin rotation. I also have some cloaks and mask that ANBU use for client protection to keep their clients identity a secret among other allies. I'll give these to all of the children."

"I've never heard of that."

"Usually this only shows up on S-ranked missions. Where the client wants as few of even us to know who they are. Occasionally we'll have someone who doesn't want to be known among general populous but needs to enter the village. These cloaks and masks have special protections that our ANBU can pick up on, to determine if they are authentic so they'll know that it is an authorized person or group, and not just some imposters who picked up on this little code." With that both returned to the group with no fanfare.

Several hours passed by as they all shifted the rotation of the children. Few words were said as they arrived closer the summit. Once they arrived, only the minimum was stated to the ANBU who asked no questions of Jiraiya about his strange entourage. But all the ANBU picked up on the nervousness of the escorted individuals. In less than 10 minutes they were within sight of the actual tower.

The group was lead to a small fairly squat building. On the outside it was clean and unremarkable; on the inside it was very comfortably furnished. While the outside seemed to be made of bleached sandstone, painted white with a low dark roof. The interior was a much different story. The floors were made of mahogany and the walls made of white oak. The furniture was largely velvet, or silk, and the entire thing was spacious. Designed for the privileged and their entourage.

All eleven members of the group were escorted in and given rooms.

Barely moments after Jiraiya closed the door to his room he quickly placed his hand on the ground resulting in a soft puff of smoke. Before him sat a small toad who silently handed him a scroll and quickly un-summoned itself. Quickly unraveling it Jiraiya's face bore a small smile at the contents, before a grimace stretched over his face. 'Damn it Sensei...are you trying to make yourself out to be the bad guy? Here and now of all times?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jiraiya, sitting alone in the lounge area well away from the kids and noise, was hoping for some form of notification from the ANBU about being able to see Sensei's proxy. But as the evening came and night started to set in he figured that he wouldn't get such a convenient way of talking to Itachi alone. 'Given the protectiveness of the kids, I don't doubt one or two might try to listen in, and I can't afford to split my attention with this at all. I need the kids to be in a relaxed mood, so they can help Itachi...And my taking Itachi away to talk to him will kill that mood, and having Hebi and Owl try to distract the kids will no doubt make both Naruto and that Gaara kid suspicious and naturally they'll want to see Itachi. Why are all jinchuuriki so clingy...and why clingy to Itachi?' Jiraiya let out a sigh, 'Plus I need to keep Itachi from feeling like I'm insincere. So that means that...Did Itachi just walk past me? He's going into the kitchen.' Standing up Jiraiya heaved another sigh as he followed Itachi into the kitchen. Jiraiya lightly sighed and allowed his features to turn downcast, "Itachi we need to talk. Before we see Sensei." Jiraiya placed two tags on the floor behind him, and walked past Itachi to place another two down, sealing them within a sound barrier. 'I can't let him yell since this is a weak seal arrangement.'

"Jiraiya-sama?" Itachi said both a bit skeptical and unsure.

"Itachi, listen to me…I shouldn't tell you this yet because Sensei wanted to tell you this himself. But this is something that you need to know. It's probably best that you hear this before we go see Sensei and he tells you. As things stand in Konoha, the Uchiha are seeking to stage a coup d'état with Danzou's help. Regardless of if Sensei can talk the coup down again, it has to be stamped out."

Itachi stopped everything he was doing. Sharingan activated. His entire body tense as he harshly whispered, "The Uchiha are no traitors!"

"Itachi," Jiraiya said in warning, "Why do you think that your father sent you to 'guard' Naruto? He could have sent people better qualified to do so, more trusted, more experienced. He wanted you to befriend Naruto, to gain his trust. And he would have either used that trust turn him into a weapon for the Uchiha, or cut him down when if his attachment to sensei and the rest of the village was too inconvenient." Jiraiya said bitterly. "Why do you think I was so against you being his sensei? The original punishment that the elder council had brought up for you was death. Not because of your actual actions, but to divest the Uchiha clan of the weapon called Uchiha Itachi. Sensei brought up that you defended Naruto, and Naruto was attached to you. It was the Hyuuga who proposed that instead of death, which may have pushed the Uchiha into action much earlier you would be separated from the Uchiha. Naruto would stay with you, because it would give a reason for Sensei to check on you and see not only how you were taking the punishment, but also assess your knowledge of the coup. Beyond that Hyuuga Hizashi volunteered to watch you, to further acquit you of a place in the coup. It was even brought up that the Yamanaka could search your mind. But Sensei refused, he believed in you, and didn't want to turn you into a weapon against the Uchiha."

An icy feeling was quickly spreading all throughout Itachi's body, 'It makes sense...it suddenly makes sense.' Itachi could barely hold in his rage. His chakra was only slightly spiking, a testament to Itachi's self control, and tears were slowly pouring from his eyes, "And you mean to tell me that my parents, the woman who birthed me, and the man who raised me…they are traitors? My aunts and uncles, and my otouto Sasuke! You're telling me that they are traitors! You want me to believe that they are plotting high treason!" It was slight but Itachi was swaying on his feet.

"No." Jiraiya walked to Itachi and kneeled down in front of him. He firmly gripped the boy's shoulders and looked in to Itachi's denial plagued eyes. "Listen to me. You have done your clan the greatest service and honor. It was concluded earlier that the entire Uchiha clan, with the exception of the unable, had become aware of the impending coup. But when your actions came up, it allowed Sensei to prove that some of the Uchiha didn't know. You are a prodigy, a genius, heir to the Uchiha clan, and the son of one of the heads of this coup, and _YOU_ didn't know. Your words, beliefs and actions proved beyond a shadow of a doubt to Sensei that the Uchiha could be redeemed. That in the mist of whatever corruption had taken some of your clan members, the Uchiha loyalty was still paramount in your clan, and it could still be saved."

"You...the way you're speaking of them...of us..."

Jiraiya looked away from Itachi, "Yes. Originally we were unable to determine who in the Uchiha were spear-heading this. And even if we wanted to be optimistic and say that only a few Uchiha were in on it, the whole clan stood to turn against Konoha. You know, like I do, that if your clan members rise up against an enemy, you'd assist them purely on the trust that they are your clan members. Meaning that it'd only take a few influential members to start a civil war."

Itachi glanced at the white haired man, his doubt and pain clearly etched across his face. "I can't believe this," Itachi said shakily.

"That's alright." Jiraiya said slowly. "I shouldn't have said anything, but you deserve to know."

"I ...deserve to know?"

"As I said Sensei is going to tell you. But the plan was tell you at a better time. Although we got to the summit, Sensei isn't physically here. Things are too dangerous for Sensei to leave Konoha right now." Jiraiya looked at the young boy. 'Sensei I hope you're right about telling him now. If not we'll have a whole new set of problems on our hands.'

Itachi was silent for a moment. The reality of the situation was sinking in. Shoving his tumultuous emotions down Itachi asked "What about Gaara's request...If you knew that Sandaime-sama was not here...then why come here?"

"Mostly, because the summit was closer to where we caught up with you. We'll be able to contact him from here. But he has a proxy here."

Itachi slowly moved to one of the chairs."Should I really be told this?" Itachi asked weakly.

"Sensei trusts you with Naruto. A child who he himself looks at like a grandchild, and even convinced me to back off of you." Jiraiya said a little petulantly. "Furthermore, part of being a jounin, no matter what your skill level, is the amount of trust that the Hokage places within you. There are people whom have been jounin far longer that you that are really having to jump through hoops before sensei is willing to tell them. The other reasons are so I can check up on the proxy, but finally to pick up those same jounin who got put through the hoops."

"But...why...if what you said is true, then why put them through that?" Itachi's thoughts were still jumbled

Inwardly Jiraiya was extremely relieved. A little bit of denial here wasn't bad, since he overall was accepting the news. Jiraiya looked at the boy, and smiled. "Well timing is everything, and since the timing wasn't right Sensei had to kill time. Besides," Jiraiya said as he smirked, "I'm sure you've noticed plenty of our jounin are squirrely as hell. I couldn't imagine that those hoops they had to jump through was anything more than bit of petty revenge to mess with them, like they mess with him." In the back of Jiraiya's mind he could hear, 'No doubt that's why he plastered all that paperwork on me, and sent me out to get our resident walking catastrophe. See if you get another signed first edition Sensei.'

Itachi just nodded. "I need some time to think."

"Understandable. Just remember, the number of people who know about this needs to be as few as possible," Jiraiya said quietly. "But I think it's for the best that you have as much time as possible to think about this. I think we'll be going to see Sensei early in the morning, before the talks resume. So get some rest." Jiraiya briefly laid a hand on Itachi's shoulder as he turned to look at him. 'Sometimes it's a little too easy to forget that Itachi is an eleven year old boy.'

"I knew it! You're trying to perv on Itachi-niisan! Don't take off your shirt niisan!" Naruto shrieked as he stood shocked in the doorway of the kitchen.

"Damn it gaki! I don't like young boys! I was checking your seal!"

"Itachi doesn't have a seal! What were you checking on him! You just want to touch people! Chikan!" Naruto yelled as he turned and fled through the house.

"Oh by KAMI you stupid FRICKEN GAKI! I was not molesting Itachi!" Jiraiya roared out as he started to give chase to the fleeing blonde. Turning a corner he ran face first into a wall of sand. Unable to stop himself from panicking Jiraiya instantly did a kawarimi with a chair, 'Damn...this does not bode well...' before Jiraiya decided to shunshin away and give a moment to let them calm down.

'I hope Naruto didn't hear any of that...I wish I didn't hear any of that. But if this is true, then I'll still just hear it tomorrow.' Itachi thought to himself as he slowly made his way out of the kitchen with the sandwiches he originally came to make.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&X&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I…I…I suddenly understand so much more about you Otousan." Sarutobi said quietly. "War or peace. For the longest time I wondered how much you remembered of sacrifice. You haven't been on missions for years. And it honestly seemed that you didn't care that we were seemly the only thing you chose to sacrifice. But now…I understand. This is a fate worse than never seeing your loved ones...and you chose this so that we can live in peace!" Quiet sobs followed, both at the release of stress from the day, and the nearly numbing experience that this form of politics had been so far. 'And you always said you preferred to deal with foreign affairs 'cause you always had the option of killing them, running, and pinning the blame on someone else. Now I understand why you always said that with a straight face..."

The Kokuhyou who were overseeing Asuma's brief tenure as a Hokage both shared a glance before one of them placed a hand on the sobbing man's shoulder. The other slowly and calmly pulled the young Sarutobi's hands away from his hair. "You've done well. I think we've all had a reaction similar to that. We aren't politicians. Rarely are we negotiators, not without the very real threat of imminent violence."

"I...thanks...You guys are so quiet...I was worried...I knew my Tousan shut down ROOT a long time ago but it wasn't like him to just get rid of the people. At first I thought that you guys were the remnants...just a lot stronger."

The man had a slight build, with narrow shoulders and a smooth unmarred face. Dark brown eyes and short dark brown hair completed the overall unremarkable look the Kokuhyou was going for. "Well some of us did go through the initial program. But back then ROOT was a prestigious thing, also it was so secret that it had no official designation but was internally called "The Organization." Only the best were admitted, emotions weren't stomped out, they were brought out and controlled to make you the strongest you could be. We were trained to show emotions, be it in battle or infiltration, just as well as we were trained to show nothing. Everything was about misdirection.

Eventually "The Organization" was named ROOT; that happened right around the time it became a place where traumatized shinobi went to learn how to cope. The training then was more about keeping their center and focus so they could stay on the active roster while still improving their skills. After the third Secret War it got transformed to be much like the "Waning Offices" is now. Retiring shinobi would go to learn to adjust to a civilian life, but also so they could keep their skills up without going active again. It helped out quite a bit during some of the smaller wars, since we had plenty of vets who stayed up with their skills and passed them on. That's why that function got separated and declassified so genin and chuunin could get to it and learn."

Asuma looked up, despite that he wasn't a big history buff, learning about ROOT was something to get his mind of the politics. "Is that when it disbanded?"

"No, only that part of where retired shinobi would pass on their skills got opened up. Vets who wanted to keep their skills sharp still remained in ROOT. Danzou was charge of it pretty much since its inception, thought as far as I know it was Hiruzen's show up until the Yondaime got appointed. He had gone though the program himself, and took what ROOT was at the time and built that function into ANBU, which is why most vets are in ANBU now. From what the Yondaime said, the vets may be past their prime but they know of just about everything to look out for when defending the village, so while they were considered reserves, since they didn't go on missions unless absolutely necessary, they were the ones patrolling and watching over the village. It's for that reason that even after the Kyuubi's attack we were able to maintain our appearance. Most of those who died were considered reserves. So while we lost them, we didn't lose nearly as many active shinobi."

The Kokuhyou shook his head, "As you can expect, the quality of our ANBU has sharply declined. While the active ANBU weren't affected much, as they are almost always in the field, the trainees who would learn from the vets were crippled. They didn't have many teachers, and ANBU instruction has become more of a class setting now verses the nearly apprenticeship setting it once was."

"You became an apprentice when you joined ANBU?"

"Ah that's right you joined the Daimyo's guard at the time instead of joining..." the man said slightly nostalgically. "Well usually the apprenticeship happened after boot camp. You'd be sorted according to your strengths, then taught by someone who specialized in your weakness. Your classes would focus on your strengths but you would have a vet working on with you on all of your weaknesses. It was actually uncommon to have a vet with 2 students at once then, not that they ever really got a break from training the new recruits. That we didn't have a huge shortage of ANBU after the Kyuubi's attack was due to the policies of both the Sandaime and the Yondaime.

Well the Yondaime didn't disband ROOT when he had the reserve vets go into ANBU. He had the program restart, and put the Sandaime in complete control of it. If nothing else it was an unprecedented show of faith between the two that the Yondaime gave complete control of ROOT to Hiruzen. Once Hiruzen took back the mantle of Hokage he placed Danzou back in charge of ROOT. 4 Years later Hiruzen rescinded Danzou's control of it and disbanded the organization due to their differences in how the program should be ran, that's the official reason. Unofficially, Danzou betrayed Hiruzen's trust, by changing the curriculum, taking unofficial and unsanctioned missions, and training unregistered students who obviously would be his own shinobi force. I'd imagine that your tousan would have had Danzou executed, if it were not for the Daimyo's intervention on Danzou's behalf." The man stepped away from the younger Sarutobi, "That was the beginning of the rift between the Sandaime and the Daimyo. The Daimyo had clearly overstepped his bounds that he set and agreed upon..."

"That doesn't make sense..."

"Traitors to Konoha are to be treated as traitors to Hi no Kuni. That was an agreement between the Shodai and the Daimyo of the time. I'd imagine that was to lend authority to Konoha, but both parties have used that clause to their advantage many times. However the clause further states that if Hi no Kuni declares someone a traitor the Daimyo must rescind that order, even if we disagree we may not shield them. The Hokage is given the same privilege, meaning someone considered a traitor to Konoha cannot be forgiven or shielded by the Daimyo. But that was exactly what happened with Danzou. It left things almost as tense as the situation with Suna and their Daimyo." The man sighed, "Then you went to the Daimyo as a guardian."

"I wasn't aware all of this was going on."

"Well there was a reason your tousan broke your legs when you told him you were going to go." Shaking his head, the Kokuhyou continued, "I was there to watch you cry like a baby, and I was one of the people who took you to the hospital after your tousan couldn't stand to look at you...laying there pitiful like a cripple. When he told you that he wouldn't let you go even if he had to break your spine...He wasn't kidding. That he calmed down enough between then and your...'_spar'_...was the only reason that he didn't leave your crippled. He had already sent orders to doctors on duty that you were not to be healed with chakra beyond insuring your life. WE were sent to verify that those orders were rescinded. He told you he would rather have you crippled and hating him for the rest of your life, than just plain dead. That week that you were in the hospital...was, as you know the week that an Ame-nin tried to assassinated our Daimyo. When your healing was done and you _tried _to sneak out of Konoha, the one who caught you was the person who was a messenger to the Daimyo that we had someone who was willing to enter the 12 guardians."

Asuma looked back shocked and dubious, "You mean my tousan approved?"

"Ha, you wish. He still wanted to crack your skull open over that. But he let you go, knowing that it was best that you go. He didn't want to send anyone, and wasn't obligated to send anyone either. But he let you be the olive branch. I'm assuming you weren't received too well at first." Getting a quick nod the man continued, "Well that was most likely because they expected you to either finish the job, try to sabotage them. Would you fully trust the son of man you had all but betrayed? It's even present here. Normally in a meeting of the Daimyo when any of the various Kages are present they are in the chamber with the Daimyo, you know that. Given that the Daimyo has yet to rescind his protection of Danzou, there's little doubt he's wary of having Hiruzen too close to him even if Hiruzen has supposedly let things cool."

"Well...I guess it's up to me to not let shit hit the fan here..."

"You knew that already, though with Jiraiya-sama here...Things may have already hit the fan."

"You think the Daimyo has made some form of move?"

"I'm aware of certain things you've yet to be cleared for." Noticing the look the kokuhyuou operative interjected, 'Don't give me that look, you're a jounin so I know you're used to it and even understand it. Either way, at the rate things are going...Heh, bring an umbrella and a shovel, 'cause we'll all be wading through storm of shit soon."

"Ugh," Asuma sighed out, "If I'm not cleared for it, shouldn't you, not mention it to me."

Asuma could feel a cloud of smug billow out and hit him in the face as the man said, "Well I was given the authority to clear you for the information."

"Damit. Shikaku is right, this shit is troublesome."

* * *

**Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)**

**Kokuhyou – Black list ** Members of ANBU who are either on "long-term" assignments, and not expected back for years, or ANBU who are listed as dead. The reason for the rank varies, some being Konoha spies acting as genin or chuunin in other villages.

Because there really is no place in the story to explain this, and some people may be confused, or screaming 'plot hole' in the head. Sarutobi Hiruzen sent Asuma to impersonate him at the Summit, with a Kokuhyou. The ANBU 'bear' who is posing as Asuma ran surveillance on him on Sarutobi's orders, to determine if Asuma's loyalty to the village was superseded by his obedience to the Daimyo. Since Sarutobi found the results inconclusive, he chose not to trust Asuma and sent him to the conference in his place to limit what he could discover and tell the Daimyo about what was going on in Konoha. This allowed Hiruzen to paint the Daimyo in a different light to Asuma, while monitoring him so that he couldn't give out any info without compromising himself and the nation. Furthermore with Asuma's personal knowledge of the Daimyo, Sarutobi could gain more info about the Daimyo by getting him to briefly talk about him without directly interrogating his own son. Finally if Asuma is discovered then him being there could be seen as an aggressive act of disobedience, as Hiruzen didn't come as requested, or an act to lower hostilities, as sending Asuma in his place could make the Daimyo more comfortable, and be seen as an act of catering to the Daimyo's unspoken desire.

Bear with Kakashi, Kurenai, and Gui, is actually another Kokuhyou, posing as Asuma, again checking for loyalty, but in their case willingness. Sarutobi sent Jiraiya, Kakashi and Anko, to inform them of the events they would be included in, but left everyone except for Jiraiya, Kakashi, and Anko believe that Bear was Asuma. Kakashi is not that irresponsible or petty, but it was his and Anko's orders to notify the rest on the mission. The apartment burning was a genjutsu Kurenai used on Kakashi as revenge for one of the many times Kakashi went out of his way to annoy her.


End file.
